CRIMSON REGRET
by gabriellepheonix
Summary: during a mission near the sound ninja village Naruto encounters Sasuke and is raped by his old lover. What will happen next? Will Naruto ever forgive him?. yaoi rated m for explicit content. Narutoxhiashi naruxita . mpreg
1. tears of indigo

_**Crimson Regret**_

_**By **__**GabriellePheonix**_

_**disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or its cast im just a fan._

_**Summary:**__ during a mission near the sound ninja village Naruto encounters Sasuke and is raped by his old lover. What will happen next?____Will Naruto ever forgive _

_him?. (yaoi) rated m for explicit content. (Narutoxsasuke)._

_Flashbacks will be in italics (like this)_

_**thoughts in bold font.**_

_**Near the village hidden in sound...**_

Naruto lay on the cold ground with tears flowing from his eyes. They reflected the deep inner pain that should not have been in one so young. There was blood and semen running down his legs from his sanctum and soaking his pants. It hurt to move and he silently debated the question of wether or not he would be able to walk.

"_**Sasuke,"**_ he thought, "_** I've lost you again."**_ He bit his lip to keep the sob welling up inside him from escaping, but he couldn't prevent his body from shaking from the force it took to hold it in.

His mind slowly drifted to what had happened earlier.

_**flashback**_

_He was on a mission with his team near the_ _sound village when it was decided that he would be the one to scout ahead to make sure they had a clear path home. Leaving Sakura and Kakashi behind, he and his clones fanned out for several miles ahead and where scanning the are when it happened._

_He was attacked by a few sound ninjas out of almost nowhere. They did have the obvious advantage since they were on there on turf but Naruto still disposed of them easily. He was about to wait for the other to catch up, when he sensed a familiar presence._

"_Well look who we have here?" said Sasuke with an evil smirk, as he came out of seemingly nowhere, "my koi, all grown up." He moved in even closer until he was just a feet away from Naruto._

"_Sasuke?!" said Naruto, both happy and surprised at the same time. _

_It had been years since they had seen each other. In fact , they were only a few feet away from the place they had fought when Naruto tried to bring him back the first time. Sasuke had been unable to kill Naruto then and had walked away and left him there bleeding and bruised._

"_Surprised to see me lover?" Sasuke asked, his smirk still evident._

_Naruto didn't respond , he just feasted his eyes on his only lover, his eyes betraying the pain and loneliness he felt from being abandoned. As well as the love he still felt for him._

"_Nothing to say Naruto?" Sasuke teased, "no greeting for your old lover? I thought I had taught you better than that koi," he said mockingly._

_Naruto looked over at him with his heart in his eyes, "Sasuke please stop this. Come back to the village. We can all be together again, just like we used to be. Everyone there is waiting for you to come home. Forget about that bastard Orochimaru, he's just using you. Come back to us... come back to me, " he begged him._

_Sasuke walked up to him and backhanded him across the face. Naruto , unprepared for the attack, hit the ground hard. He touched his lip and looked up at his lover with tears in his eyes._

_Still he didn't give up, "please don't do this again, don't leave me again," he pleaded as tears ran down his face._

_Sasuke leaned over and smiling viciously, began caressing the bruised and stinging area of Naruto's cheek, " begging Naruto? We're enemies now you idiot, don't you have any pride left?" he hissed._

_Then he reached down and cupped Naruto's cock through his pants and began to fondle him. Although still crying, the blond moaned under his old lover's hand._

_Sasuke kneeled between Naruto's leg and after releasing his cock, began stroking him. He leaned over to Naruto's ear , "I seem to remember another time when you used to beg me as well." He whispered as he began removing Naruto's pants and underwear._

_Naruto just continued to moan, the feel of his lover's hand on him again overriding all his instincts and training._

"_You used to beg when you were lying under me," Sasuke said, " when I took you, you used to beg for more."_

_He continued fisting Naruto's cock as he released his own cock from his pants. Positioning the tip of his erection at Naruto' s entrance he said, " lets see if you still beg," then he rammed his cock all the way in to the hilt into Naruto's unprepared body._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, the pain shooting up his spine from his ass, awaking him from his almost trance-like state. _

_Sasuke began to laugh, slamming himself into Naruto over and over as Naruto began to push against him, in an effort to dislodge him. He was about to form a hand sign when Sasuke grabbed his hands and used one hand to secure them above his head. He continued to laugh as Naruto struggled. _

_Naruto looked up at his lover in horror. This was not the kind and passionate lover that he knew, it was a monster that had his lover's face. He continued to buck, trying desperately to dislodge the thrusting rod, and Sasuke used his body to restrain him as he pressed him into the ground. He used his free hand to open Naruto's legs wider and continued to pound into him._

"_You're being ver naughty koi, trying to resist me like this when we both know you wanted it," teased Sasuke._

"_Sasuke please stop, you're hurting me!!!" naruto begged, tears flowing freely as pain continued to shoot up his body with Sasuke's every thrust, from his bruised and torn ass._

_Sasuke continued to nail him, " so you do still beg," he said laughing. _

_Naruto moaned, from a mixture of pain as well as a slight feeling of pleasure at feeling his lover inside him again._

"_Ooow!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke bit his neck drawing blood. Sasuke released the torn skin from his lips and continued to fuck him without mercy._

_Of course by now Naruto's erection was completely gone. Sasuke noticed this and said, " I don't know why your pretending to not like this lover. You're a chunin now and we both know that if you really wanted to be free you would be , don't we?" he said as he grinded his hips against the boys bleeding buttocks._

"_But that wasn't what you wanted was it my naughty little fox? You wanted this didn't you? Me inside you again, fucking you the way you need it, the way only I can give it to you." he taunted as he raped him._

_Naruto moaned and shuddered as he continued to sob, " Sasuke , stop it please. This isn't what I wanted, not like this , never like this." he sobbed out._

_Naruto exploded inside him and emptied himself before pulling out roughly, causing the blond to grunt in pain._

"_Wasn't it?" Sasuke asked as he began to clean himself up, obvlious to the blood and cum running out of the blond. "Stop lying to yourself Naruto, you knew what you were doing when you came here. Why else would you be here? In this particular place, " he asked as his zipped his pants up and got to his feet._

_Naruto looked up at the only man he had ever loved, the man he still loved in spite of what he had just done to him. Ignoring the pain coming from his nether regions and the feel of his own blood mixed with Sasuke's cum running down his legs, he tried to reach the man he had once known as well as he knew himself._

"_Please Sasuke, come back to me. Don't leave me again. Can't you see the person you're changing into? The man I know would never have done something like this. In spite of everything you've done I still love you... I need you." he confessed._

_Sasuke looked down at him, his face showing a mixture of irritation and disgust, " you really are the number one knuckle-head ninja aren't you? You're so fucking pathetic. I just raped you but instead of you telling me to go burn in hell, you tell me you love me. Get it through your head, I'm an avenger, I don't need love I need power. I'll never need love, I'll never need you." he sneered._

_Naruto felt a part of him shatter into a million pieces inside him. He didn't even resist when Sasuke knocked him unconscious, anything to spare him from the pain of his lover's actions and words, even if only for a moment._

_When Naruto regained consciousness, his pants were back on and their was an insistent dull ache coming from between his thighs. But none of this meant anything to him as he laid there uncaring, Sasuke's cruel words replaying themselves over and over in his head._

_**end flashback**_

That was how Packun, Kakashi and Sakura found him.

Sakura immediately ran over to him_**, "**_oh god Naruto what happened?" she asked, ignoring the dead sound ninjas lying nearby, as she began checking him over.

"Sasuke," said Naruto brokenly, staring at nothing.

"Sasuke! You saw Sasuke?!" Sakura asked frantically. Then she saw the bloody mixture coming from between his thighs and gasped.

"Naruto you're bleeding... you've been raped ," she said in shock.

Naruto didn't respond he just continued to stare into space as tears continued to run down his face.

Kakashi took in the magnitude of the situation at a glance and made a decision, "Sakura, were still in enemy territory. You need to heal him as quickly as possible so we can get out of here," he told her.

"But he's been...," she broke off sobbing.

"I know," said Kakashi gently, his own inner turmoil evident in his voice, "but we have to get out of here and take him back to the village." he told her.

She nodded and quickly began healing him as best she could. She knew that she would be able to do nothing for his inner pain and the scars on his heart.

As soon as she was done Kakashi said, " Naruto can you travel on your own?" he asked.

Naruto didn't answer , he just continued to stare into space.

"I think he is becoming catatonic," said Sakura worriedly and Kakashi nodded.

Picking up Naruto and placing him on his back, they began the journey home. Fortunately , they made it through enemy territory without anymore attacks and only stopped twice. The first to clean up Naruto as best they could, and the second to rest and eat before continuing on. They managed to make it back to the village in record time, all things considered. During all that time Naruto remained this same, unresponsive and unaware. He was in a place deep inside himself where nothing would be able to hurt him.

_**With Sasuke...**_

Sasuke returned to his room at Orochimaru's hideout and went to the bathroom to clean up. After a quick shower he laid on his bed and kept thinking about his encounter with Naruto. He smirked when he remembered Naruto lying weak under him and a feeling of triumph and something else flared up inside him.

"_Can't you see the person you're changing into? The man I know would never have done something like this_." he remembered. The words striking something deep inside him.

"_I love still love you... I need you," _kept echoing in his mind.

"Hn, I don't need love," he told himself disgustedly. Blocking the memory from his mind, he tried to go to sleep. He slept fitfully that night, the words dancing around his mind, haunting him in his dreams.

_**with Naruto...**_

They took Naruto to the hospital as soon as they reached the village. The nurse on duty at the front desk, took one look at them and seeing the normally cheerful blond unconscious , paled and called Lady Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade arrived with Shizune five minutes later in a bit of a panic. It was well known that she thought of Naruto as the closest thing to a son.

Her eyes flew open with rage as soon as she realized what had happened to him, but managed to restrain herself from demolishing everything around her so as not to traumatize the blond further.

She finished healing him and gave him a double dose of the most powerful sedative in the village that knocked him out immediately and instructed the others to follow her. She knew that the sedative would only keep someone with his healing abilities out for the rest of the night and so she ordered immediate around the clock care for him , before leaving with the others and returning to the privacy of her office.

As soon as she reached her office , she exploded and demolished her desk. "What the hell happened?" she yelled angrily.

Kakashi quickly gave her a quick briefing on the mission and accident and hinted that there where a few other things he wanted to tell her in private. By now she was livid with fury and crying openly. Sakura and Shizune were openly crying as well.

But taking the hint she ordered Shizune to escort the distraught Sakura home and as soon as her office door closed and she was sure they were out of earshot, she turned to Kakashi.

"Tell me everything!" she ordered. Kakashi sighed sadly and began to speak.

"Sasuke and Naruto were lovers before he left," he said and Tsunade eyes widened in shock. While she had no problem with such a relationship, she had always thought that Naruto was in love with Sakura.

Kakashi ignored her gasp and continued, " when we found Naruto, while he was still covered in blood and semen, I immediately noticed that it seemed as if he hadn't put up much of a fight against his attacker and when he called Sasuke's name it all fell into place." he concluded.

Tsunade stopped crying immediately, her anger skyrocketing again, "are you telling me that Sasuke did this?" she thundered and Kakashi nodded silently.

"Why wasn't I made aware of their relationship by anyone before this?" she fumed.

Kakashi immediately answered, " the reason you didn't know is because the only people who are aware of this is Iruka and me. Naruto confided in Iruka immediately after the relationship started and I found out accidentally, when I walked in on them in bed together at Naruto's place. Sakura doesn't know obviously , they didn't want her to be told as it would affect the team.."

Tsunade calmed down immediately, it had really hit her hard. It all made so much sense to her now. She finally understood why Naruto kept on trying so hard to save him. It wasn't just out of a sense of deep loyalty and duty, it was love. He was fighting to save the man he loved. She knew what it was like to loose the man you loved, as she had lost her husband. Knowing this only made the situation worse and her heart broke for the boy. God only knew what effect this current incident would have on the normally cheerful blond. The fact that he was already catatonic gave one pause as well.

"Go get Iruka and meet me in the counsel room. He needs to be informed immediately before , we tell the others," she said.

As soon as Kakashi left she sent a chunin to inform the others to meet her in the counsel room. Then she walked tiredly to the counsel room. By now Shizune had returned and began to follow her.

Iruka and Kakashi had arrived by the time she got there, having teleported straight from there apartment. She informed Shizune to wait outside with the others in order to maintain order and to help prevent outright panic.

Iruka looked at her worriedly , he knew that whatever she was going to say would not be good. And by the way Kakashi was rubbing his back , he had a bad feeling it was about Naruto.

"Iruka, sit down," Tsunade said gently. Iruka obeyed and Kakashi stood immediately behind him.

"Its about Naruto," she said confirming his worst fear, " he was raped on his mission while scouting alone. It was by Sasuke."

Iruka placed his knuckles against his mouth to stifle the scream coming up inside him as he began to cry. Kakashi immediately pulled him out of the chair and pulled him in close. Iruka buried his head into Kakashi chest as he continued to sob.

"He is in the hospital under sedation," said Tsunade, " I had to do this as he came back Catatonic and I was afraid of what he might do to himself when he became aware.."

Iruka didn't speak as he couldn't seem to form words as he fell apart. His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade over Iruka's head, "I'm going to take him to the hospital to visit Naruto before taking him home." he said.

Lady Tsunade nodded, trying to fight back the tears that were returning and dismissed him. They teleported out the room and Tsunade called the other in.

The others immediately filed in. They were Jiraiya, Shizune, Ebisu, Ibiki, the rest of the rookie 9, Anko, Konohamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Udon, Moegi as well as a few others.

Lady Tsunade cleared her throat, " I'll get right to the point then. During Team Kakashi's mission, Naruto accidentally ran into Sasuke when he was scouting ahead. I'm sure most of you didn't know but they were lovers while Sasuke was still here." she said and there was a collective surprised gasp.

"But that isn't why I called you here, you're here because Sasuke manipulated the fact that Naruto and he were lovers and used it to rape him. As a result of this Naruto is now Catatonic and had to be sedated."she said bluntly.

There was a collective, "what did you just say?" , before everyone started talking at once, about what they were going to do to Sasuke as soon as they found him. Anko even pulled out a Kunai and began licking it in anticipation. The only person who didn't yell along with the others was Jiraiya, instead he stood there quietly with tears running down his face.

"Quiet!" yelled Tsunade and silence instantly followed. She turned to Jiraiya, " you don't seem to be surprised Jiraiya ," she said inquiringly.

He sighed and began to wipe his tears away, "that's because I already knew of the fact that they were lovers," he confirmed. "While we were away training, Naruto would often talk to Sasuke in his sleep. From what he said I quickly grasped the situation. The first week was the worst, it was like he was reliving their last fight." he told them.

"Then why the hell didn't you ever say anything about it when you came back?" asked Tsunade royally pissed off.

Jiraiya looked directly at her, "because he asked me not to," he said simply, " he didn't want you think he would ever betray this village or give you more cause to worry. His main concern has always been this village and protecting it," he told them.

Everyone stood there quietly, pondering all they had heard.

Finally Lee asked, "what are we going to do about this?" he said, wiping his tears.

To everyone surprise it was Ebisu who spoke up.

"I think we should all be there for him and help him move past this. We already know that if he really wanted to, he could have abandoned us all and join Orochimaru in order to be with Sasuke. But instead he has stayed behind and fought to protect the people who have scorned him his whole life, in spite of his own pain. He deserves our loyalty and support." he said.

The others nodded in agreement. They all decided that they would all take turns watching over him once he was no longer under sedation and began to work out the order in which they would do so. Finally they returned to their homes, sobered up by the fact that they had been with Naruto all this time and yet they hadn't noticed his own inner turmoil.

Lady Tsunade told Shizune to have Sakura in her office first thing in the morning and then she left with Jiraiya to go to a bar so she could try to drown her sorrows.

_**With Iruka and Kakashi...**_

Iruka sat on Kakashi's lap in the chair beside Naruto's bed and continued to cry. Kakashi did his best to comfort his crying lover , while trying to deal with his own guilt at not being able to protect the cheerful blond. He didn't bother suggesting going home as he knew that Iruka would refuse to leave. He wondered what would happen when Naruto woke up the next day and how it would affect them all. But most of all he feared the damage this event had had on the boy.

_**with Sakura...**_

She went home with Shizune as an escort. As soon as her mother saw her , she pulled her into her arms and after nodding a thank you to Shizune, pulled her obviously upset daughter inside. Her mother made sure she ate dinner and prepare for bed.

Her mother gently tucked her in, and for the first time since becoming a Kunoichi , she didnt protest.

TBC

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_: hi there , this is my fist Naruto fanfic. I hope you liked it. Don't miss the next chapter when Naruto wakes up. Thanks for reading . Please review.


	2. the demon in me

_**(Monday)**_

_**the next day...**_

_**In Tsunade's office...**_

Lady Tsunade had just finished informing Sakura of her two teammates close relationship. Sakura just sat their crying angrily.

Tsunade, seeing the anger on the girl's face spoke up, " listen Sakura , please don't be angry with Naruto. I know you're hurt and upset, but try to remember that he has suffered the most through all this. Try to remember how you felt when Sasuke left and how Naruto must be feeling everyday on top of the usual scorn from the villagers." she informed her, " if nothing else, think of how he had to watch you over the years go on and on about your love for Sasuke, while he had to hide his and stand on the sidelines looking in, so as not to hurt you. He has suffered in silence and in spite of the fact that Sasuke abandoned him, he still fights to protect this village. If nothing else, think of the promise he made you."

While she was speaking Sakura had lost her anger and had stopped crying. She sat there thinking of what Naruto had been through and was still going through.

She stood up and looked at Tsunade-sama, "I've finally realized something, I've been a really selfish girl. It was all there right before my eyes but I chose to ignore it. All this time I've been thinking about how I felt and relying on Naruto to comfort me. I never once thought of the fact that he was Sasuke's friend as well and that he too had been left behind." She smiled sadly with self-disgust.

"Thank you for explaining everything to me Tsunade -sama. Now if its okay with you, I'm gonna go take care of my best friend. Its time I took care of him the way he has always done for me." she said.

Tsunade-sama smiled at her and nodded. Sakura Haruno had finally grown up.

_**In Naruto's hospital room...**_

_**With Iruka and Kakashi...**_

Iruka heard a slight stirring coming from the bed and woke up instantly, he turned to the bed and looked at Naruto. He had fallen asleep on Kakashi's lap, after crying for hours and had slept there the whole night.

Naruto eyes were open. Iruka scrambled off Kakashi's lap, waking the sleeping copy ninja as he did so, and hurried over to Naruto.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" Iruka asked him. Naruto didnt respond he just continued to stare vacantly.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked again. Still the boy didnt respond.

Iruka started to sob hysterically at seeing the usually hyper blond in such a state.

Kakashi walked over and pulling his distraught lover into his comforting arms, reached over and pressed the Nurse's call button.

A nurse hurried in immediately. She greeted him, before walking over to her patient to run a check-up on him.

"He's the same as he was yesterday as far as I can see," said the nurse, "I'm going to call Tsunade-sama."

"I'm already here," came a voice from the door. Tsunade-sama was standing at the door with Shizune and her pig. She walked into the room and over to Naruto, where she ran another check up on him.

"Physically he is all healed up, but we still have to wait for him to awaken from this state to check on his mental state. His brain-waves are normal though." she said sadly

Kakashi looked at her over the head of his distraught lover, " what the worst case scenario?" he asked.

Tsunade looked at him, " the worst case is that he will sleep into a coma before eventually passing away." she said tearfully. "The way he is now, its as if he's lost the will to live."

Iruka began to cry even harder and this time even Kakashi began to sob.

She looked over at Iruka, "take Iruka home Kakashi. He needs to rest." said Tsunade-sama.

Iruka looked at her pleadingly, " I don't want to leave him alone," he cried.

"He wont be alone, there will always be someone with him who cares about him. You can even come back later after you've had some rest." said Tsunade sama.

" If you don't rest, you will make yourself sick and not be much help to anyone, especially Naruto. He'll need you when he regains awareness. Now go before I have to sedate you as well." she ordered sternly, even though she was crying as well.

After nodding his head at her, Kakashi gently pulled his lover even closer and teleported them into there apartment. Once there, he gave his lover a bath, fed him and then went to bed together to get some sleep. Iruka finally fell asleep from exhaustion after crying for another half an hour. Kakashi fell asleep an hour later , with tears in his eyes as well.

Naruto stayed that way for the rest of the week. On the second day, they had began to feed him intravenously. All his friends came to visit him everyday, bringing him flowers and gifts.

Since they all wanted to stay with him, they began using the system they had set up, allowing everyone a turn. Except for Iruka and Kakashi, who stayed with him almost all the time, only leaving to go home to get some sleep or eat, since Tsunade-sama had given them time off.

Sakura chose to be the nurse on duty most of the time, saying if anyone had a right to take care of her best friend , it was her.

_**Meanwhile with Naruto...**_

_**outside the gates of the fox demon...**_

_The nine tailed fox looked over at the boy crying , who had been lying outside his gates now for days now, "hey dumbass, what the hell are you still doing here huh? Didnt I already heal you?" it asked the boy._

_The boy didnt even bother turning around to look at him, "I don't wanna go back, I have nothing to go back to." he said._

_The fox snorted, " che! This is why I hate brats. Course you got a reason to go back brat. Unlike me all those people are waiting for you." It said sadly._

_The boy turned around and looked at it, " but aren't you lonely in here all by yourself? " he asked._

_The fox sighed , "yeah, but how is that different from every other day? At least when your out there you provide me with some entertainment." it said, "I'm bored when your in here. Besides your crowding my space."_

_The boy thought about it for a minute, then , " what if we merged and became one?" he asked, " since we're already sharing the same body it could work. We're both lonely and there is a lot of people out there trying to kill us. We both know that if I die, you'll die as well. You'll still be sealed but at least this way we can survive together and you wont be bored or lonely anymore either. We would be partners."_

_The fox thought about it for a minute, then said, " yeah, it could work. I have nothing better to do anyway, so it might be fun. With our combined strength we would be extremely powerful." it agreed._

_The boy stood up and smile, " lets do it then, this way we both wont be alone anymore. But I dry the line at furs, a tail and fox ears," he said._

_This time the fox spoke in a feminine voice, "it's a deal," she said._

_The boy looked up in surprise, "you're a girl? How come you always sounded like a boy?" he asked._

_There was a tinkling bell-like laughter before she said, "because making you think I was a boy was one of my only sources of amusement," she said, then, "my name is Chiyuki, now shall we get on with it partner?"_

_Naruto nodded and they began to merge._

_**Thursday night...**_

_**In Naruto's hospital room...**_

Sakura was giving Naruto another check-up when she noticed something different. She quickly called Tsunade- sama__

Tsunade-sama teleported in immediately. She began to scan Naruto's vital sin. Her eyes widened when she saw what was going on.

By now Iruka and Kakashi and a few others were standing at the door worriedly.

"What's going on?" asked Iruka fearfully.

Tsunade turned and looked at them all, " Naruto and the fox are merging," she said bluntly and they gasped.

"What does that mean?" asked Ibiki, voicing everyone's question.

"It means that he will become even more powerful than ever before. The fox is still sealed within him and wont be a threat but Naruto will become even stronger. There might be some outer aspects from there merge as well, like a tail or fox ears, but we wont know which until it appears. I think that he is finally going to regain awareness soon." she said happily.

The others sighed in relief when they heard the fox was still sealed in. The were also glad about him being an even stronger ninja as well.

"How soon do you think he will awaken?" asked Anko.

"I think as soon as even tomorrow," said Tsunade-sama with a big smile.

Everyone began to chatter happily. Even Iruka had stopped chewing nervously on his nail to smile at her.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade decided to inform them of the other problem, " there is another thing to worry about ," she said and everyone quieted.

" while he will once again be aware, I don't know what his mental state will be as yet. His brain waves are normal but the trauma of the rape has changed him. He might not be the happy boy you all used to know." she said sadly.

They all stood there quietly as this began to sink in.

"Well I think he will be fine eventually," said Sakura firmly, " he's the strongest person I know and he will make it through this, I'll make sure of it," she said fiercely.

Tsunade came up behind her and placed an arm over her shoulders, "we all will," she said and the others nodded.

Then after much yelling and fussing, Tsunade made everyone except for Sakura, Iruka and Kakashi return home, but not before promising to inform them the minute he woke up.

_**Friday midday...**_

_**Naruto's room...**_

Naruto woke up and looked over at Iruka and Kakashi who were sprawled in a chair asleep.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," he called out hoarsely. His new extended canines getting in the way.

Iruka and Kakashi woke up immediately and hurried over to him. Iruka pulled him in a bear hug.

"Hey you're finally awake," he said smiling.

"You gave us quite a scare," said Kakashi, "I'll be back I have to call the Sakura and Tsunade-sama." he said, leaving Iruka to talk with him privately.

Iruka finally released the boy from his deathgrip. "I thought I was going to lose you." he said to the boy. He noticed the new teeth and the fox's red eyes but decided to ignore it.

Naruto gave Iruka a smile that didnt really reach his eyes, " no way Iruka- sensei, you cant kill me that easily. Who would you worry about if I'm gone." he said mock cheerfully.

"Oh god I was so worried. When I heard what happened ...," he broke off and teared up.

"Don't worry about it Iruka-sensei I'm alright, I've been through worst ," said Naruto calmly.

He took in Iruka's disheveled appearance as well as the bags under his eyes, " I'm fine but your obviously not. As soon as Kakashi comes back, I want you to go hope and sleep for the rest oft the day. It's quiet obvious you haven't been sleeping. You need to take better care of yourself, it would be really lame if you wound up in here with me." he said with that fake cheery smile.

Iruka laughed and just then the door to the room opened. Sakura and Tsunade burst in.

Sakura immediately glomped him, "baka you had me worried again," she said with a smile.

She pulled away and Tsunade grabbed him in a deathgrip, with tears running down her face.

"I thought I had lost you as well," she said sadly before pulling away.

"Don't be silly baachan, if I died , who would look after you and the village?" he asked mock cheerfully.

Tsunade laughed before she pulled back and began to give him a check up.

" Everything is okay but I want you to spend the night here okay?" she said.

He smiled and nodded calmly.

"Well brat is there anything you want?" she asked.

He smiled up at her and said, " can I have three bowls of ramen with vegetables on the side?" he asked.

She looked at him in surprise, he had never spoken so politely before. Nor was he one to eat vegetables without a fuss. "Of course son." she said.

Sakura left to get it and Iruka and Kakashi left the room to go home and get some sleep.

"How are you really Naruto? Tsunade asked seriously, as soon as they were alone. "I know that you've merged the fox inside you."

He reached up and traced a finger over his canine teeth.

Tsunade, seeing him do this said, "your eyes are now like the fox's as well." she informed him.

"Are you angry?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded at him.

"No of course not, I know that you've done this to protect the village. What I'm more concerned is how your doing emotionally," she said.

"Don't worry about me baachan I'm used to pain, I'll survive. I finally have the courage I needed to become stronger in order to protect this village. I'm hurt and upset as well as angry but you don't need to worry , I'll deal with it and move on." he said calmly.

She nodded at him sadly. The incident had changed him in more ways than she thought, his eyes looked as if they had lost that inner spark and he was more serious than ever. It was obvious that his smiles were fake and for their benefit.

Sighing , she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the others making their entrance. She turned to see the girls practically steeping on the men in order to get to Naruto first.

"How are you feeling Naruto," said Ino.

He smiled at her, "I'm perfectly fine, a bit tired but other than that I'm okay."

They instantly saw his fangs and squealed, "oh that so cute Naruto," they said. "Can you ask for some ears and a tail too?" Tenten asked.

Naruto nodded, " yes but I don't think that would be a good thing. The villagers are already afraid of me and if I begin to turn into a fox even more than I have , they will panic and cause baachan unnecessary stress." he said seriously.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. They had never seen him act so serious before.

It was obvious that he had changed in a major way.

Naruto faked a yawn and everyone began to file out saying they would give him a chance to sleep.

Sakura returned with his food and placed it on the bed tray for him.

"Here you go Naruto, your favorite miso flavor and vegetables. The owner said it was on the house." she said cheerfully.

He looked at her but did not reach for the food, "thank you, please thank them for me." he said clearly. He motioned for her to sit on the chair next to his bed.

Clearing his throat he began, "Sakura, I know that by now you have become of my relationship with Sasuke." he said calmly. She nodded but didnt say anything.

"I'm sorry, it was never my intention to hurt you, I just didnt want it to affect the team. I'm sure you must hate me."

She nodded sadly, "no actually im not. If anything it has freed me from my one sided infatuation. I'm only sorry that I caused you pain through my actions and that I was too selfish to notice your pain. Thank you for always taking care of me. Now that your hurt I want to take care of you, we are a team after all," she said with a smile.

Naruto searched her face for a minute, as if to reassure himself that she was serious, "thank you Sakura. You really are a good friend. Now go home and get some sleep, you look tired."

She smiled and after giving him a hug, left to return home.

Naruto watched her go before beginning to eat. As soon as he finished eating he got up and went to sit in a chair by the window. Looking out he began to remember the first time he and Sasuke made love.

_**flashback **_

_They were learning how to climb trees using chakra focused on their feet and Naruto was lying out in the forest exhausted. He had just finished helping the "girl" who he later found out was actually Haku , when he saw Sasuke coming._

_Sasuke walked by Haku, glaring at him as he passed. Naruto and Sasuke had started dating a few days after their accidental kiss in class._

_He came to kneel beside Naruto, "who was that?" he asked jealousy._

_Naruto smiled up at his possessive boyfriend, "just some girl picking herbs." he said._

"_Is that why you did come back last night? Were you with her?" he asked territorially. _

_Naruto chuckled, " no baka I just met her just now, I was here all by myself. Now are you gonna kiss me or are you gonna keep asking silly questions?" he said._

_Sasuke frowned down at him before pulling him up and kissing him deeply. "Sorry luv," he said, " I just worry about losing you. Your so naive."_

_This time Naruto laughed, "how can I reassure you?" he asked._

_This time the corners of Sasuke mouth lifted in a slight smirk, " well I can think of a few things," he said and reached down to caress Naruto's butt. "We haven't consummated our relationship yet you know?" he informed the blond. Then he began to kiss Naruto's neck._

"_No we haven't have we? " said Naruto, "I was beginning to think you didnt want to.." he said._

_Sasuke stopped and looked up at him in surprise. "Really? I've wanted you since the day we kissed. I was just waiting for you, I didnt want to rush you into anything you didnt want to do," he said._

_Naruto smiled up at him, "I'm ready now." he said ,rubbing his erection against Sasuke's._

_Sasuke groaned at the contact and leaned down and began to kiss him passionately. Naruto moaned into his mouth and grinded his erection into Sasuke's._

_Sasuke released his lips and began placing little kisses down his neck line. He unzipped Naruto's jumpsuit and pulled it off. He broke the and stepped back to remove Naruto's shirt. He leaned down and pulled Naruto's right nipple and began sucking as he reached down and unzipped Naruto's pants. He switched to the other nipple as he pushed Naruto's underwear down and fisted his cock._

_Naruto moaned and threw his head back in pleasure, "oh Sasuke that feels good," he said._

_Sasuke slid down to his knees and after wetting his fingers with saliva, pulled Naruto's erection into his mouth and began to suck on it, as he began to thrust two fingers into Naruto , stretching him in preparation to take his cock later._

"_Oh sasuke that's feel so good, more please," begged Naruto._

_Sasuke began deep throating him and Naruto's whole body shook. He reached down, and putting a guiding hand on the back of Sasuke's head began to thrust inside his warm, wet mouth. _

_It didnt take long to push the blond over the edge as he wasn't used to it. _

"_Oh fuck Sasuke!of fuck I'm cumming!" he screamed as he flooded his lover's mouth with his salty-sweet cum._

_Sasuke swallowed up his lover's cum eagerly before getting up and unzipping his pants. Using his saliva to wet his fingers, he moistened his cock and pushed naruto up against a tree._

_After directing naruto to hold onto the tree, lean forward and spread his legs, Sasuke slid into Naruto tight portal gently. They both moaned in pleasure._

_Sasuke waited a bit before he began to move. _

_Naruto felt as if he was being impaled on a huge, hard ,silky rod. When Sasuke hit his prostate the first time, he jerked in surprise. _

"_Oh, do that again Sasuke," he begged. Sasuke smiled above him and aiming his thrust, hit it head on ._

"_aaaah fuck yes!" screamed Naruto, "do it again!" he begged._

_Sasuke began pounding into him in a steady rhythm. He gripped Naruto's hips hard and continued to slide in and out of him. Naruto gripped the tree in front of him tightly, Sasuke hard thrusts made his entire body lean forward with its power._

"_Ooh sasuke, harder," he begged, loving the feel of him moving inside him as he rubbed against his prostate._

_Sasuke began ramming into him even harder and Naruto shattered again. Sasuke , feeling Naruto's inner walls fluctuating around him, lost control and climaxed, coating his inside with his essence._

_Sasuke paused to catch his breath before gently pulling out and pulling his lover in for a kiss. _

"_Thanks luv, you felt wonderful," he said with a rare smile and naruto blushed._

_**end flashback**_

there were tears running down Naruto's face as he drifted down memory lane.

"_I'm an avenger, I don't need love I need power. I'll never need love, I'll never need you_," he remembered. The words playing over and over in his head.

"_**Oh god Sasuke, how could you say that to me ?how could you leave me again? how could you reject our love?" **_He thought, as tears began to run from his eyes.

For the first time since Sasuke left, he felt lost. He felt as if he had lost his reason to live.

"_Pull yourself together brat. You've got me," _a voice said in his mind.

"Chiyuki?" he asked mentally.

"_Yes, who else would it be, now pay attention , we're about to have company_," she said.


	3. painful decisions and training

Then he smelled Kakashi unique smell with his heightened senses.

"Did you need something Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, not bothering to turn around.

Kakashi moved out of the shadow and looked over at the blond, "you know I've noticed something before, even before you merged with the fox, that you're not the knuckle-head you always pretended to be. Just now you sensed me without even batting an eye. You've always been able to and not even Iruka can do that so easily. Also when we're on missions, you grasp the situation easily and come up with a solution quickly. So what I want to know is , why do you pretend to be stupid when you're not?" he asked calmly.

Naruto turned from the window and looked at him, "why you ask. Isn't that what you all want?"he asked with a glare, " if people had realized that I'm not as dumb or clumsy as I used to pretend, they would've tortured me even more or cause a major panic." he said calmly and even Kakashi could see that he had a point there.

Then he noticed something else, " used to? So you're not going to keep up the charade any longer?" he asked quietly.

Naruto broke eye contact and returned to staring out the window, "I don't have a reason to anymore, I've already lost everything. There is nothing that these villagers can do to me that hasn't been done before. I'm going to train, become a jonin and keep my promise to Sakura. Then one day I'll become a Hokage." he said, then he looked over at the Kakashi, " but that is not why you're here is it?" he asked calmly.

Kakashi looked down at the sad blond, "it was Sasuke that did this, wasn't it?" the man asked.

Naruto bit his inner lip to keep from crying out. He forced himself to calm down, then he spoke, "yes it was. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill myself or anything, I'm not that weak or pathetic. You can tell Tsunade-sama and Iruka-sensei I' ll be perfectly fine." he said softly.

He gave Kakashi a sad smile, "you should go home. Iruka is probably worried, please take care of him for me." he said politely.

Kakashi nodded, "then I'll leave you alone for the night. We have been given time off, will you be alright?" Kakashi asked.

This time managed to give Kakashi a weak smile, while he looked at him, " I've managed to survive this village and the curse that comes with being me, I think I can survive this." he reassured softly.

Kakashi turned to leave but Naruto called out to him, " Kakashi-sensei, I sense feel your guilt. You have no reason to feel guilty. What happened was not you're fault."

Kakashi turned around and gave him a nod, " thank you." he said and Naruto nodded back.

Then he left and Naruto returned to staring out the window.

_**Saturday...**_

_**Naruto's hospital room...**_

Tsunade- sama walked into Naruto's room to find him still sitting at the window staring out into the dawn. He turned and smiled at her as soon as she entered.

"Good morning baachan," he said politely.

She looked at him sadly , before pasting on a fake smile as well, "morning brat, how are you feeling today?" she asked.

"I feel much better this morning, thank you." he said.

She walked over to him, "well I'm just gonna give you another check-up and if everything is alright, you be discharged immediately." she said and began to examine in.

When she was through, she stood up and said, " well you're perfectly fine brat, ready to get out of here?" she asked.

He nodded, "yes, I am. Baachan, Kakashi told me that you gave us time off, but I don't really need it. All I need is a week off, then I'll be ready for my next mission." he said.

She looked down at him, "I thought it would be a good idea," she said, then, "but what are you planning to do during that week?" she asked curiously.

Smiling up at her, "I'm going to train. Since I have new abilities I want to practice with them a bit, but that's all. And you don't have to give us more than a week off, I'm perfectly healthy and ready for my next mission. This village need all the ninjas at work, that way our enemies wont think we're weak and try to attack us so soon after our last war." he said seriously. "The village must always come first."

Tsunade looked down at the sad boy in front of her, "yes you're right, but Naruto are you sure about this?" she asked.

He nodded, "yes baachan I am. I'm gonna get stronger in order to protect this village, then I'll keep my promise to Sakura and bring Sasuke back." he said quietly.

She ruffled his fluffy blond hair a bit, "and what about you? What will you do when he finally comes back?" she asked.

"I'll do what I've always done, protect this village. I was meant to be alone, I know that now. I think its finally over between us. He made his choice when he left me, I think its time I accepted that. Obviously I wasn't enough for him, because he chose vengeance and power over me and this village." he said sadly.

She nodded in sympathy and finally allowed him to leave. "_** Sasuke had a lot to answer for**_," she thought sadly.

As soon as Naruto signed out of the hospital he saw Iruka and Kakashi standing by the door.

Pasting on a smile, he walked over to them, " hey Iruka-sensei, Hey Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" he asked cheerfully.

Iruka smiled , " where here to take you out for ramen brat. You all done?" he asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded and they left for the Ichiraku ramen shop.

_**at the Ichiraku ramen shop...**_

The three men sat at the ramen shop eating ramen. The owner of the shop was so happy to see his favorite customer that they were allowed to eat for free.

Naruto on his seventh bowl looked over at Kakashi, " Kakashi-sensei, I need a favor." he said.

Kakashi looked over at him in surprise, "sure what is it Naruto?" he asked.

"well when were done eating, can you spar all out with me?" he asked. Both men looked

at him in surprise.

"Sure Naruto , but why did you ask me?" asked Kakashi out of curiosity.

"Two reasons actually. The first is that with you, because you have the sharingan, you will already see my moves before I execute them, that way it will be more of a challenge for me. The second is that you're a jonin, the highest a ninja can go , other than the hokage, so I want to see if I have what it takes." he said.

Kakashi nodded, " sure as soon as we're done here."

Iruka looked between them worriedly, " are you sure about this you two?" he asked in concern.

Naruto smiled at him, "yes Iruka- sensei I am, but if you're still worried you can watch. Since you're on vacation as well, will you write notes on my weak points for me , so I will know what to work on?" he asked.

Iruka smiled at being included, " sure I can do that," he said happily.

They continued eating and as soon as they were all done , they thanked the shop's owner and went to the training grounds, Iruka stopping on the way to pick up his notepad and a pen.

_**Training with Kakashi...**_

_**(Chiyuki speaking) **_

_Naruto speaking mentally_

Naruto and the other two ninjas walked to the training grounds and got into position.

"What do you want to start with Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Lets freestyle," he said with a grin.

" _Chiyuki, are you ready?" Naruto asked._

_**Yeah lets cream him. I wanna break out and burn.**_

_Just remember he's not an actual enemy we can't kill him_

_**I know kit, now stop worrying and get ready. He's about to attack us.**_

Naruto looked over at Kakashi and saw him do the flower Phoenix signs at lightening speed. Fortunately for him he could see each one and he mirrored it instantly. They called it out at the same time and let loose.

Kakashi jumped out of the way of the fire jutsu coming at him in surprise. Naruto's fire jutsu was so powerful, it completely engulfed his and sent it back at him.

When he looked back over at where the fire ball had landed, it had annihilated more than a mile worth of trees, rocks and terrain. In its place stood a completely cleared, sizzling dirtlot, not even a blade of grass was there!

He looked over at Naruto in surprise, but prepared for the next jutsu.

Naruto calmly created six multi- shadow clones and began to surround him, forming a perfect circle.

Kakashi decided to use chidori and Naruto just smiled. Then he and all six of his clones began creating balls of rasengan on there own, without helping each other like he used to do.

"Chidori!" yelled Kakashi.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto and all of his clones, simultaneously.

Kakashi, seeing he was about to be demolished, teleported out instead of deploying the chidori and landed in a tree.

"Very good Sensei," said the real Naruto behind him. Kakashi started in surprise, he hadn't realized that all the Naruto's were actually clones!

Naruto grabbed him and Kakashi instantly performed Genjutsu.

"Not gonna work sensei," said naruto calmly, "I can see through it," he said instantly breaking it.

Kakashi was about to summon his dogs when Naruto stopped him with a lion barrage.

The last thing Kakashi heard before he passed out was Iruka screaming.

_**Back at the hospital...**_

When Kakashi came to he was lying in the hospital, with Tsunade-sama, Sakura and a crying Iruka standing over him.

"Hi guys, what's up?" he said weakly, attempting to joke it all off.

Iruka immediately glomped him, causing him to groan in pain, " Kashi , you were out so long, I thought I was gonna loose you." sobbed Iruka after releasing him.

"Huh?" asked Kakashi, then he looked outside and noticed that it was now completely dark outside.

"How long was I out?" he asked curiously.

"More than eight hours Kakashi," said Tsunade. "You had five cracked ribs and a severe concussion. I'm gonna need to give you another check-up and run some tests." she said.

After doing all this and confirming that he was fine but would have to stay in the hospital overnight, she asked the others to leave for a moment, so that she could speak to him alone.

As soon as the others exited the room, Tsunade turned to him, "Kakashi, what the hell happened today?" she demanded.

Kakashi sighed, "well its quite simple Tsunade-sama, Naruto and I were sparring and he beat me in less than five minutes." he said and Tsunade gasped in surprise.

"I noticed a long time ago that he wasn't really the knuckle-head he often pretended to be. On the missions, he was always decisive and he could always sense me before anyone else, even when he pretended not to. We talked about this last night and he told me he wasn't going to pretend anymore. I asked him why he felt the need to pretend he was dumb in the first place and he told me that if the villages had realized this they would pick on him even more. Ever since he merged with the fox , he has gotten even smarter and stronger, with amazing senses. He's even faster than me, in fact I would say he is inhumanly fast. I am actually looking forward to how much more powerful he is going to become. With enough training , he will definitely surpass all the previous Hokages combined," he said honestly.

Tsunade smiled, pride shining in her eyes as she remembered the boys words, "_I'm gonna get stronger in order to protect this village, then I'll keep my promise to Sakura and bring Sasuke back."_

"Yes, I think he will." she said thoughtfully. " well get some rest, you'll be able to go home tomorrow." she said as she began to leave.

"Tsunade- sama_," _Kakashi called out to her, "one more thing." he said.

She stopped and returned, " yes, what is it?" she asked.

He smiled at her, " I noticed during our fight, Naruto was completely calm and controlled, it was quite amazing, not even I have achieved that sort of level-headedness in battle. I think he could give Shikamaru a run for his money. You should ask Iruka for the notes he was taking on the fight, it could be good. Also I think you should let him train with anyone he wants to, I think its safe to say that he is definitely our top ninja at the moment. He is without a doubt our best defense against our enemies. I was using my sharingan and even I couldn't see all his moves. You should also consider having him take the jonin exam as well. After seeing him in action, I can not only say he will pass the test with flying colors, I think he will also make an amazing Anbu agent." he said and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I will definitely look into it Kakashi, thanks for the info." she said and walked out the room with a smile.

She walked out of the room and immediately called over Iruka to talk to him. For the next few minutes they were deep in conversation , until she nodded and smiling, walked away.

_**Meanwhile with Kakashi...**_

"Kakashi sensei," said Naruto as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere startling the copy ninja.

"Sorry about earlier. I didnt mean to hurt you." said Naruto sadly. " I just wanted to test myself a bit," he said.

Kakashi smiled at the obviously upset boy, "don't worry about it. At least this time you didnt beat me with "make-out paradise" ," he said and the boy snickered.

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry though," said Naruto. "I'm gonna go now so you can get some rest," he said and began walking towards the door.

"Naruto did you hold back against me?" asked Kakashi.

The boy looked over his shoulder directly at him, "yes I did." he said and then he left the room.

Kakashi watched the boy go in surprise, he had gone all out. He smiled, he had been right to tell Tsunade to test the boy soon. He relaxed and went to sleep , knowing that when he woke up Iruka would be next to him. He reminded himself to fill him in later.

Tbc

Authors note: thank you for reading. please read and review. Next chapter , more intense

training. Who do you think he will fight against next? Who do you want to see him fight against? Send info to me if you have a request. Also, what's going on with Sasuke? Check out the next chapter to find out.


	4. pregnant and alone

Kakashi watched the boy go in surprise, he had gone all out. He smiled, he had been right to tell Tsunade to test the boy soon. He relaxed and went to sleep , knowing that when he woke up Iruka would be next to him. He reminded himself to fill him in later.

_**END CHAPTER**_

Naruto left the hospital and hurried home after buying seven bowls of Ichiraku's ramen and vegetables. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts at the moment. So much had happened in the last few days that he felt the need to hide away in his apartment.

He entered the door and locked it securely. While the villagers were now too afraid to come in and attack him anymore, old habits died hard.He sat down at his little table and began eating. As he ate , his mind began to drift to the night when Kakashi had walked in on the two lovers together.

_**Flashback **_

_Naruto had just finished showering and walked into his bedroom naked. He was unsurprised to find Sasuke undressing in his bedroom. _

"_Well, I see you're already prepared for me luv," said Sasuke, with a slightly wolfish grin on his face._

_Naruto smiled shyly and looked at his now naked lover. Sasuke sauntered over to him and _

_g_ave hi_m an almost chaste__kiss___

"_Go lie on the bed for me koi," said Sasuke seductively. _

_Naruto shivered and obeyed._ _Sasuke climbed under the covers and leaned over him._

" _now greet me properly luv," he said to Naruto. _

_Naruto reached up and pulled Sasuke's head down to his in a deep kiss. Sasuke immediately moved to control the kiss and slid his tongue into Naruto's receptive mouth. There tongues mated and Sasuke began thrusting his tongue aggressively, in and out of his lover's mouth, mirroring what he would be doing to his body later. Naruto shuddered and groaned, reaching down to boldly fondle his lover's arousal._

"_Mmm, I see you're feeling bold tonight koi," teased Sasuke as he broke there kiss and began moving down Naruto's body, placing soft kisses as he went. _

_He paused to lave the areola of his lover's nipple, torturing them until the boy shuddered and moaned loudly. Then he moved on, licking all the boys's sensitive places._

"_Aah, more Sasuke!" begged Naruto, as Sasuke moved closer and closer to his weeping cock._

"_Getting impatient lover?" asked Sasuke teasingly._

_He slid down and immediately pulled Naruto's cock into his mouth._

"_Oooooh! Sasuke!" moaned the blond in pleasure, as he felt his arousal being encompassed into the warm , wet heat of Sasuke's mouth. He felt Sasuke's tongue caressing the underside of his cock and he moaned loudly. Sasuke reached down and began to fondle the blonde's balls, causing him to buck and shudder as his body was flooded with an array of sensations._

_Sasuke reached over for the lub and began preparing his lover. He attacked the boy's sweet spot over and over as he continued a steady suction on the blonde's aching member. He began humming around the erection embedded in his mouth and Naruto began to throw his head from side to side with pleasure._

"_Oh god Sasuke, I'm about to cum!" he said frantically, just before he was flung over the edge by the passionate waves rolling through his body._

"_Sasuke!" he screamed as he came. Sasuke applying more suction to make it even more orgasmic for the blond._

_He flooded his lover's mouth with his salty sweet essence and Sasuke swallowed it all eagerly. He released his lover's erection from his mouth, licking his lips as he removed his fingers from his now fully prepared lover. Then he position his lover's body perfectly and began to slide into his welcoming haven. He took his time until he was finally all the way in to the hilt, where he stopped, allowing his lover's body to stretch enough to accommodate him. After what seemed like forever, he finally began to move, much to the blonde's delight. _

_Naruto moaned and shuddered, wrapping his legs securely around Sasuke's waist , he began to lift his hips to meet each thrust. He pulled his lover down unto him and caressed his pale and firm back, running his hand through his lover's now loose hair. It was no longer slicked with gel as Sasuke had hurried home to take a shower and collect a change of clothes before coming over. He usually spent the night, but left early in the morning, going to the bridge before Naruto so as not to arouse suspicion._

"_More Sasuke! Harder!" Naruto pleaded as Sasuke sped up his strokes, pistoning in and out of Naruto's aching heat._

_Naruto was enjoying the feel of his lover sliding in and out of his tight, aching, tingling portal, when they heard a book drop._

_Startled, both boys paused in the activity they had both been enjoying immensely, to look over in the direction the sound was coming from._

_They saw Kakashi standing there, his only visible eye wide open, before turning around to give the two boys a bit of privacy. Both boys didnt need to ask what book he had dropped as Sasuke gently pulled out._

"_Damn! One more minute and I would have come too!" thought Sasuke grumpily, as he pulled on his pants._

_Naruto cocooned himself into the sheet tightly, face flaming in mortification as he looked around, as if for a place to hide._

"_Is there something we can help you with sensei," asked Sasuke, as he pulled his obviously embarrassed lover into a hug and onto his lap, trying to calm him._

_Kakashi turned around. "Iruka wanted me to tell Naruto he wanted to see him before he left for the chunin exams tomorrow," he said. "How long has this been going on?" he asked._

_Naruto blush deepened and he put his head into his hand as he borrowed further into Sasuke chest. Sasuke began to stroke his back comfortingly , the way he knew the blond liked it before saying, " we've been together since a week after our accidental kiss in class." he told him bluntly._

_Kakashi looked over in surprise. "That long? I thought Naruto liked Sakura," he said._

_Naruto finally looked up. "I did for a while, but after Sasuke and I hooked up, I pretended to still like her, that way no one would notice our relationship," he said._

"_Are you going to tell her?' asked Kakashi._

"_No," said Sasuke. "We don't want her to know. She is already our weakest member and if we dropped this on her it would not only affect the team, it would crush her. We also have the chunin exam to get through. She is our friend and a member of our team and we really don't want to hurt her." he told him._

_Kakashi nodded, a bit proud that they cared so much about the team. They had come a long way from the selfish brats they were when he had first met them. Still, to think that they had been dating for so long , and right under his nose, he was seriously beginning to doubt his ninja abilities._

"_How am I gonna tell Ruka about this," he wondered silently._

"_Iruka-sensei already knows about us," said Naruto , as if sensing his thoughts. " I told him the day after we started dating."_

_Kakashi nodded then said, " be more careful next time. What if it had been someone else?" he asked._

"_Then we would have handled it," said Sasuke. "You did teach us to take care of ourselves you know." he told his sensei._

_Kakashi nodded again, reminded Naruto of Iruka's message, and after saying goodbye, teleported to Iruka's._

_**end flashback**_

Naruto sighed, closing off that memory. " we were good together," he thought.

"_Yes you were,"_said Chiyuki, "_that's why it hurt so much. Didn't you know that the people you love are often the ones who hurt you the most?" _she asked him sadly.

"No," said naruto sadly, "other than Iruka and now Tsunade, I never really loved anyone enough before, remember?" he told her.

"_Yes, I know. But don't worry, we have each other."_ she said gently.

Naruto agreed and he actually felt happy for a change about having a fox inside him. It was nice to have someone who actually understood.Naruto sent her a mental smile, then went to take a shower. After that, he sat down and began to read his training scrolls again, trying to learn a new technique. He combined a few others as well and also strengthened his genjutsu. After a couple more hours of training, he took another shower and chatted with Chiyuki till he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up early and had a quick breakfast and shower. Then he went in search of Gai sensei. He sparred with him and beat him soundly. He also sparred with Neji, Kurenai sensei, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino with Sakura, during that week. He beat them all and was ready to return to his missions by that Friday, as he had predicted. He also found out that he could now change into a fox as well, with all nine tails. He could also talk to foxes.

Tsunade was impressed as well as happy by the results, as well as the fact that he was done training. It was becoming a bit crowded at her hospital. Even though he was still a chunin , she sent him on solo s-rank as well as A rank missions. He completed them all quickly and successfully and impressed all his clients. Some of the client had even gone so far as to request him whenever they had to deal with the leaf village. He had also been to Sunagukure at Gaara's request. He told Gaara what had happened between him and Sasuke, and Gaara had almost moved all the Sand around the village in his anger. They had talked about all of it and Gaara had told him that if he had an open invitation to move to the sand village at any time.

_**1 month and two weeks later...**_

For the last three days he had been going on missions with Sakura , Kakashi and Sai, and was trying to move on. Sai , who hadn't been present for the whole announcement of Naruto's rape, had been informed about it as soon as he had returned from a solo mission. Unfortunately for Naruto, even though he and Sai were buddies, he couldn't stand to look at him now, as he resembled Sasuke so much.

He had thought that things would finally begin to calm a bit, when he woke up and rushed to the toilet and began to puke his guts out.

"Chiyuki what wrong with me?" he asked her, since he didnt normally get sick.

She sighed, knowing that he was about to be a bit upset.

"_Well kit_," she said calmly, "_its kinda like this. You know all the times you used my chakra before, well we had already began to start merging even then. Over time is slowly began to change your body and give you the ability to create life, that all we demons have, regardless of sex. So when that bastard raped you, you got pregnant_." she told him. _"I'm sorry kit. I sensed it but I didnt think you could handle anything more on your plate at the time, so I didnt say anything." _

He could tell that she felt bad for hiding it, but he knew she was only trying to protect him.

"It's okay Chi, I understand. It's not your fault." Naruto said reasonably, " still, I'm gonna have to go tell Tsunade-sama though," he said tiredly.

He quickly had breakfast and hurried to the Hokage tower. The ANBUs on guard saw him and immediately let him in. It wasn't unusual for him to visit. Tsunade gave him a sad smile when she saw his expression as he walked in.

"What's up brat?" she asked him, with genuine concern.

Naruto gave her a gentle smile, knowing this would be a bit of a shock. Hell it had been a shock for him too.

"I'll get to the point, Tsunade-sama. The kyuubi told me this morning, when I was puking my guts out, that I'm pregnant. It looks like Sasuke wont have to worry about restoring his clan after all," he told her bitterly.

Tsunade shot up out of her chair. "What did you just say? You're what?" she practically yelled out.

Naruto took a deep breath and explained everything. When he was done, she had demolished her desk again and had finally calmed down enough to look at him.

"So are you keeping it?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, "yes I am. Tell that to the elders, also tell them that I wont allow them to take my child away from me or be harmed in anyway. This village had better treat them better than they treated me." he said warningly.

Tsunade nodded, understanding his anger towards them , as well as where he was coming from.

"So how and when are you going to tell everyone?" asked Tsunade.

"How about now, starting with Iruka, Sakura and Kakashi," said Naruto.

Tsunade nodded and called them. When she told them Sakura began to worry about him and instantly began babying him. Kakashi and Iruka were concerned as well , but they were mostly angry. They were all really worried about his mental health as well. After all he was carrying the product of a rape, even if it was from his old lover.

Naruto calmly reassured them all, as well as inform them of his decision to keep it.

Then Tsunade called in the others. When they heard , even the normally unemotional Sai wanted to geld Sasuke. They were all worried about the kyuubi boy. It was a lot to handle, on top of the usual crap from the villager's usual scorn.

Naruto listened to them all mutter among themselves. Then he said bluntly. "Tsunade-sama, could you please help me find a house?"

Everyone stopped talking immediately and began to pay attention. Naruto ignored them and continued.

"I'll obviously need more room now for me and my kit. I want to buy a house that is a bit away from the village, so we will have a bit of privacy. The elders will complain about it , since they wouldn't allow me to move before, but I don't give a shit. You might wanna tell them that. You should also tell them that I know who my father is and that they failed to keep there promise to him if they need a bit more convincing." he told her bluntly.

They were all surprised by this, since they didnt know who his father was. They also looked over at the serious boy and realized that the lovable knuckle-head ninja was really gone. In his place was a obviously highly intelligent and deadly ninja, ready to protect himself and his unborn child.

"You know who your father is?" asked a startled Kakashi, saying what was on everyone's mind. "Who is it?" he asked curiously.

Naruto turned to him, deliberately avoiding looking at Sai, "really Kakashi, I thought you of all people would know.. Here's a clue, look at the stone faces, do I remind you of anyone?" he asked, then. "After all you were trained by him weren't you?"

Kakashi and a few others gasped.

"The fourth hokage was your father?" Kakashi gasped out.

Naruto nodded. "Yes he was. Its kinda ironic dontcha think. He seals the fox into his own son, tells the elders to treat me like a hero for saving the village, but instead I'm treated like the plague and everyone remembers he gave his life but forgets he is my dad. Its amazing what you learn about when people think you're a knuckle-head isn't it?" he said coldly.

Then he turned to Tsunade. " Tsunade-sama, you might want to increase security at the gates as Sasuke, or Itachi may try to come and pick up where he left off when he hears of my pregnancy. I'm gonna go home for a while since there are a few things I need to do. I'll be back at midday as I'm sure you'll wanna give me a checkup. Have a nice day." said Naruto then he left.

They all watched him go unhappily, it was as if they were looking at a stranger. The only thing that reminded them that it was really him, was the blond hair and body, well except for the kyuubi fangs and eyes. He didnt even wear orange anymore, just pure black.

"He is so cold and unemotional," said Sai, " he's actually beginning to make me look cheerful. We have to find a way to help him . He wont even look at me because I look like that bastard." he said sounding a bit sad, which was unusual for him.

"The thing that bothers me the most," said Ebisu, "why was he pretending to be stupid all these years when its more than obvious now that he is actually a genius." he asked, sounding a bit confused.

Some of the others were a bit curious as well.

"I can answer that," said Kakashi. "It was to protect himself. Think about it guys. The elders would have treated him even worse if they knew he was smart and the villagers would fear him even more. He simply did what he had to do to survive." he told them.

They all could see the logic behind it. They couldn't blame the boy in fooling everyone into thinking he was a knuckle-head. After all until now , he had had no friends or family to protect him. Even then he had thought like a ninja, using the camouflage of idiocy to survive.

"There were actually signs that we all ignored," said Shikamaru. "Think about it. He couldn't even create a single clone during the exams but when he had to protect Iruka, he not only created one he made a thousand of them and solid ones too, all in the same day. He managed to master rasengan and fight with it stabely in the same week and managed to beat some of the most powerful ninja geniuses of our time. We all passed it off as a fluke, but all this time he has been learning and maintaining his idiotic disguise, only risking it all to sake us. He is a true genius."

The others nodded in silent agreement.

"Contact the elders, Tsunade-sama," said Sakura. "I'll help to keep an eye on Naruto."

Tsunade nodded, she was becoming more and more impressed by how selfless the pink haired kunoichi was being.

"I'll start planning the baby shower," said Ino happily. She loved planning parties.

They all stayed and talked for a bit more, until Tsunade dismissed them all. Only Jiraiya and Shizune was still left.

"I think you should take his advice about the security at the village gates." said Jiraiya seriously.

Tsunade nodded. "I know," she said , then she got up and walked around her desk. "Shizune get the file on all the available houses on the outskirts of the village and send a few anbu to the gates as well. Now I'm gonna go tell those stick-up-there-asses elders that the Uchiha can is about to be revived."

Jiraiya began to follow her. "Tsunade, mind if I tag along?" he asked seriously.

Tsunade nodded her permission. She knew that he was worried about his former student as well. They began to walk to the council room, both of them wishing for a bottle of sake.

"This is just getting more and more complicated," Tsunade said tiredly as they walked.

Jiraiya patted her back gently, for once not trying to grope her as he did so.

"I know." he said. "But Naruto is strong, in fact, he is now the strongest ninja in the village." he told her proudly.

Tsunade nodded, then she snickered. "The counsel is gonna have a bitch fit an lay an egg when they find out that there top ninja is knocked up and gonna be out of commission for a while," she laughed as they reached the council room.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement ad they entered the council room. The council had already been informed of the rape as well as the merge, so Tsunade didn't need to inform them about it. To their surprise, as soon as they heard he would be continuing the Uchiha bloodline, they immediately negated all their previous protest about him being the Rokudaime after her as well. Some were openly happy about their strongest ninja giving birth to the Uchiha heir as well. They were calculating how much more powerful the village would be with such a ninja once it grew up. You could almost see their eyes glowing at the possibilities. Tsunade calmly informed them of Naruto's need for a new home. They actually agreed immediately, only tagging on the rule that they weren't allowed to move from the village. They didnt want the kyuubi and it's kid out of there greedy grasps. They even decided to give him an allowance of sorts, to help pay for the house and to take care of the precious child.

Tsunade nodded and she and Jiraiya left the meeting room, looks of disgust at the elders callousness on their faces. They didnt even care about what had happened to Naruto, only his powers and the baby. Still they were glad it had gone so well. She returned to her office and began to look through the list of homes for sale.

_**With Naruto...**_

He left the office and returned to his apartment. He began to pack up his stuff, all the while talking to Chiyuki.

"Hey is there anything I need to know about when it comes to our kit?" he asked her.

"_Yes,_" said Chiyuki. "_A few. The first is that , unlike other people, you're a kit and will more than likely have a litter, anywhere from two to nine kits. They will appear human , but will be able to change into kitsunes, like you now can. You will also be able to speak to them telepathically, even before they are born. You will have to eat three times as much protein , iron, fiber and calcium as a normal pregnant person would."_

Naruto considered it all then, "thanks Chi, I'll remember that. But what am I gonna do about the jonin exams huh? They are in ten months." he said.

"_Don't worry about it kit_," said Chiyuki. "_You will be all healed up by then. You're healing abilities have practically tripled since our merge or haven't you noticed that_?" she asked.

"Yeah , you're right." said Naruto , feeling a little better. "Thank Chi."

"_Anything for you kit_." she said affectionately and naruto sent her a mental smile.

Ever since they had merged, she had sort of adopted him and called him her kit.

Naruto continued to pack his stuff, then he sensed someone nearby and realized it was Sakura distinct scent.

"_**Great**_," he thought, "_**company**_."

Chiyuki laughed at his grimace and obvious annoyance.

"_She is doing it because she cares kit, so be nice to her_." said Chiyuki. _"She will also be a big help when it comes time to pick stuff out for our kit."_

He heard her come to his front door and sighed, deciding to take Chiyuki's advice.

"Come in Sakura, its open." he said.

Sakura entered sheepishly. "Hey." she said.

He gave her a fake smile. " hey , I'm almost done her, give me a second okay?" he told her.

She nodded and waited. Naruto got up and went to wash his hands, then he walked back out to her.

"I was about to go to Ichiraku's you wanna come?" he asked politely.

Sakura nodded and he locked up and left. They walked slowly to Ichiraku's , Sakura constantly chattering. He was beginning to think she wouldn't shut up and was eternally grateful to get to their destination.

They sat down and began to eat, chatting with old manand his daughter as they did so. Naruto told him of his pregnancy and the old man immediately declared there meal on the house. He had heard about the rape from whispers around the village and was happy that his favorite customer was doing okay.

They ate and after thanking the old man graciously, left for the hospital, since Naruto had to do a pregnancy test among other things. When they got there Tsunade was already there and they immediately got it all over with. After it was confirmed, Tsunade told Naruto what to expect over the next few weeks, making him promise to come in every month for a check up. She also gave him pamphlets on being a mother and parenting as well as prescriptions for prenatal vitamins. Hemade sure to tell her what Chiyuki had said as well . Then she began to show him the portfolio on available houses. She also told him about the elders decisions and informed them that he was officially her heir and he smiled happily, glomping her. It was the first time since his rape, that he had really showed such genuine emotion. Tsunade thought that maybe someday, they would see the once cheerful boy again.

They began to go through them, by price range and size. Finally they had twelve possible choices. The two women noticed that he had deliberately ignored all the houses near the Uchiha estates and felt angered by it. Sasuke deserved to be boiled in oil alive.

He took the twelve prospective houses and told them that he wanted to have a chat with Iruka sensei about it first. The two women nodded and he finally was allowed to leave, promising to inform Tsunade about his choice later that evening.

Naruto and Sakura headed to the ninja academy, since Iruka was still teaching, to go see him. They found Iruka sitting at his desk, actually going over the transformation jutsu and Naruto smiled. He remembered his days in the schoolroom and doing that same jutsu. He also remembered how Iruka had gotten a nosebleed from his sexy jutsu. They walked over to Iruka and apologized for interrupting his class.

Sakura volunteered to keep an eye on them and help them with the jutsu , while Iruka spoke to Naruto.

"Say Iruka tousan. I was planning on getting this five bedroom house, since the old stooges are actually footing most of the bill and all. What do you think?" asked Naruto.

Iruka looked at the house and nodded his approval. The house was actually ranch style, with a huge backyard and lots of privacy since it was actually on the edge of the village. It was also really close to the river and had a great view. Best of all, it was on the opposite side of town from the Uchiha estate and had its own privacy wall.

"Its great Naruto, but why so big?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you and Kakashi would move in with me." said Naruto seriously. "It will be nice to have you there and it will help to have someone I trust with my kids when I cant be there. Also I want my kids to have a real familial environment." he told him. "So will you?" he asked

Iruka smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure Kashi will be fine with it as well. We were actually considering moving as well, so this solve our problems too." he said.

Naruto gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks Tousan, I really appreciate it. Now im gonna go get Sakura to bring this to Tsunade-sama for me along with my agreement." he said.

Iruka nodded and after chatting a bit more he and Sakura left. He asked her to drop off the papers for him, like he had told Iruka he would and he went to the pharmacy to fill his prescription. After that he went to the grocery store and bought a bit of groceries, deciding to but the rest after he moved in to his new home.

Then he went to bed for a while, feeling a bit tired from his emotionally stressful day. He went to sleep listening to the sound of Chiyuki humming a soothing lullaby in his head.

_**Tbc**_

_**authors note:**_ hey there. Sorry for taking so long to update. I was actually working on plots for my mirage of blaze story. Sorry for all the errors. Thank you for reading and reviewing. In the next chapter _**how is Naruto handling it all and how is Sasuke?**_ Check out the next chapter to find out.


	5. moving and contemplation

He woke up that evening and took a quick shower. Then he fixed himself a healthy meal and ate. He had finally finished eating and was reading a scroll when he sensed someone nearby. Realizing it was Sai , he groaned and went to open it.

"Hey ." said Naruto. "Come in."

Sai walked in holding a basket of fruit and some Ichiraku ramen.

"Hey." he said back. "I brought you something. Thought you needed to eat healthier for the baby and all ."

Naruto nodded, still not looking at him. "Thanks Sai, I appreciate it." he told him, then he invited him to sit and offered him some tea.

He made the tea and brought it over to the table for him.

"I've noticed that you cant even bare to look at me because of what that bastard did." said Sai quietly. "I'm not him Naruto, don't punish me for his mistake."

Naruto nodded and finally looked up at Sai. He knew that he had been hurting his friend with his behavior.

"Sorry." he apologized. "It just still hurts. But you're right. My kids will probably even look like their father so I have to learn to handle it now."

Sai nodded. He hated seeing the cheerful blond so subdued.

"Lets go for a walk." said Sai encouragingly.

Naruto nodded and after locking up, began to follow him. They slowly walked through the town ignoring the stares or the drools of Naruto's fangirls. While they walked Sai told him of all the pranks he had pulled on the unsuspecting villagers and Naruto was actually rolling over with laughter by the time he was done. They walked to the bridge and sat down.

"So did you find your house yet?" asked Sai.

Naruto nodded and told him all about it. They talked about his plans for the house a bit more before Sai asked him the question that he had been wondering about for some time.

"If Sasuke comes back are you gonna tell him about the baby and let him back into your life?" he asked.

Naruto tensed and turned to him. "No!" he growled, baring his fangs. "These kits are mine and I don't want him or his murdering brother anyway near them!"

Sai nodded, he had figured as much but he had still wanted to be sure.

"It will be okay Naruto." he said. "I'll watch your back no matter what."

Naruto nodded gratefully. "Thanks Sai, I really appreciate all of you looking out for me." he said.

They talked for a bit more and Sai walked him home before bidding him goodnight. Naruto entered his bedroom and after undressing , he just decided to call it a night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**(Tuesday)**_

_**the next morning...**_

Naruto woke up and went through his normal routine. He was actually happy not to be puking his guts out and was bickering with Chiyuki when he sensed a presence outside his door. He sniffed and realized that it was Kakashi. He hurried over and immediately opened it, letting him in.

"Hey Kakashi," said Naruto in greeting , as he walked back to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea and breakfast?" he asked.

Kakashi accepted and sat down. He was surprised to see Naruto actually eating something other than ramen. Naruto brought him a plate loaded with bacon, eggs, sausages and pancakes.

"I didnt know you could cook." said Kakashi after thanking him.

Naruto looked at him . "I can do a lot of things no one knows about ." he said simply.

Kakashi silently agreed. After all the boy had been constantly surprising him lately. Then he decided to get to the point.

"So you really want me and Ruka to come live with you?" he asked seriously.

Naruto looked him in the eye and nodded. "Yes I do. You two are practically my parents and I want my kids to be around people who will genuinely love them for who they are and not see the kyuubi in them. I know that it may be inconvenient for you but I really hope you will at least consider it." He told him honestly.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Its not an inconvenience. Ruka and I were planning to move anyway so its fine. Besides at least now Ruka will be able to play mother hen up close and personal." he said.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you." he said, then he noticed that Kakashi wasn't eating and realized why.

"You can remove your mask Kakashi, I've already seen your face." he told him.

Kakashi's only visible eye widened in surprise then he nodded. He pulled down his mask and began eating.

"When did you see my face?' he asked curiously.

Naruto smirked. "On one of our two men missions together. You thought I was sleeping and removed it." he said.

Kakashi nodded, his mouth too full for him to speak. Who knew Naruto could cook so well. He silently added this as one of the advantages of living with him.

"Sakura should be bringing the keys over to the house soon. I will have her drop one off for you." said Naruto.

No sooner had he said that than he sensed her coming. "Or rather I'll just give it to you now since she is already here ." he said and went to open the door.

Sakura came in and accepted Naruto's offer of breakfast. Kakashi had already finished by the time she came in and had replaced his mask. As she ate she complimented him on his culinary skills and berated him for not doing so sooner since it would have made things much more enjoyable on their missions. Then she handed him his keys and paperwork that Tsunade had already taken care of and he took a key of the ring and handed one to Kakashi after thanking her.

"Sai and lee will be coming over later to help you move your stuff and I have a cart coming over at 1:30 to get your furniture." she told him as she nibbled on a delectable sausage.

Naruto nodded and thanked her again for all her hard work. Tsunade and Naruto had also talked about his mission status while he was pregnant during the hospital visit the day before. He had insisted on working until he no longer could and Tsunade had agreed but said that he had to take a few ninjas with him on every mission with him. After all he was her heir as well as pregnant. They had finally reached an agreement that satisfied both of them.

Kakashi and Sakura left soon after and he went to lay on his bed while he waited on the two boys to show up. They arrived half an hour later and he went to let them in.

"Hey dickless," Sai greeted as soon as he opened the door.

Naruto ignored him and showed them where the boxes where. "Thanks for coming to help out guys." he said.

"no problem." said Lee giving him a sparkling grin. "Always ready to help someone who is about to contribute to the flaming youth."

Naruto nodded and they began to carry his stuff to his new home.

"So what are you hoping for?" asked Lee. "A boy or a girl?"

"Well," said Naruto. "Since I will probably have both kinds I never really thought about it much." he said.

"Huh?" said Sai. "What makes you think you're having more than one dickless?" he asked.

"Don't call me that!" said Naruto. "And the reason I know that is because I am technically a fox demon now and foxes have litters . Chiyuki told me that I could have as many as nine kits."

"What! that many!" said Lee in shock almost dropping the box he was carrying.

Naruto nodded.

"Wow." said Sai. "That proves it , you really are dickless." he teased.

Naruto heard Chiyuki growl in his mind.

"I'd be careful about what I said about me if I were you." he warned him.

"Huh? Why?" asked Sai.

"Because the Kyuubi inside me doesn't like it." Naruto informed him calmly.

Sai gulped and decided to lay off the teasing at the moment.

They finally reached the house and walked up the walkway to the front door. Naruto quickly fished out the keys from his pockets and opened it. It was empty and a bit dusty but he figured that he could have it cleaned up in no time. They put the boxes down and went back to his apartment. Then they began to carry the rest back. By the time they were done Naruto was exhausted. He thanked them and promised to treat them to lunch the next day and teleported back to his apartment. He hurried into his room and passed out on his bed as soon as his head hit the pillow. He woke up around 1pm and went to find something to eat. After eating a few sandwiches and taking his vitamins, he waited for the men with the cart to arrive. He had just finished stripping his bed of its sheets and putting them in a bag , when he heard the cart pull up outside his apartment building.

The men came in and greeted him politely, then they began to move his stuff out to the carts. He found it ironic how polite they were being and silently wondered what kind of threat Sakura had given them. They quickly loaded up and left for his new house. He teleported to the house to wait for them. Then he let them in as soon as they got there and began to tell them where to put what. The men obeyed , working quickly as if they couldn't finish fast enough. As soon as they were done he paid them and they hurried out the door, into the cart and down the street as if the hounds of hell were on there tail.

after that he teleported to Ichiraku's and ordered his usual fill of Ramen. When he got back, Iruka was already there supervising a few men as they brought in his stuff.

"Hey Iruka-tousan." said Naruto.

Iruka turned to him and smiled. "Hey Naruto." he said, then he noticed the blonde's slight pallor and frowned. "You look a bit pale, why don't you go lie down for a few minutes." he said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I will." he said then he hurried up the stairs to his new bedroom and laid on the bed. It wasn't long until he fell asleep.

Iruka came in a few minutes later to check on him and noticed he was sleeping. He decided to let the obviously exhausted and stressed out blonde sleep in peace. He closed the door and went back downstairs and saw that Kakashi had arrived home. He walked up to him and after removing his mask, gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey Kashi." he greeted his lover after breaking the kiss.

Kakashi returned his greeting then, "where's Naruto?' he asked.

Iruka looked a bit upset. "He is sleeping at the moment but he looked a bit pale and exhausted. I am worried about him Kashi." he said.

Kakashi hugged his lover. "Don't worry Ruka." he said. "Naruto will be okay, he is the most strongest ninja I know. Plus as of now he has us to watch over him." he told him reassuringly.

Iruka nodded and Kakashi grinned then he dragged up to there new room for some alone time.

_**the next morning...**_

Naruto woke up groggily and immediately dashed out of his bedroom into the en suite bathroom. He kneeled down quickly and empty his stomach into the toilet . Then he groaned in disgust.

"How do women do this?' he wondered nauseatingly.

"_It takes a bit of getting used to kit_." said Chiyuki. "_Besides the end results make it all worth it."_

"Uh huh," groaned Naruto disbelievingly. "Anyway why am I getting tired so easily."

"_That's because your body is using more energy faster to support you pregnancy_." said Chiyuki.

"Oh ," said Naruto. Then he bent over and began to puke his guts out again.

"Man I cant take much more of this." he grumbled as he finally finished puking. He got up and began brushing his teeth.

"_It'll be okay kit_." said Chiyuki consolingly.

After taking a quick shower he hurried downstairs to find some saltines to help settle his stomach. Iruka and Kakashi weren't up yet since it was still a bit early. He quickly made himself a bit of breakfast and ate, then he wrote them a note and left for the grocery store. By the time he got there, the store was open and people started bustling about. He ignored the usual stares as well as his fangirls and quickly began shopping. He bought enough for three people then made five shadow clones to carry it all for him. He also stopped at a variety store and picked up a few cleaning supplies as well. When he returned home Kakashi and Iruka were up and sitting at the table.

"Good morning," he greeted them as he walked in and the shadow clones began unloading the groceries.

"Good morning Naruto, how are you feeling this morning?' asked Iruka.

Naruto managed to give a smile. "I'm fine Iruka-tousan. Other than the morning sickness I'm feeling great."

Iruka smiled . "did you already eat?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I did and I will eat more when my stomach settles as well as take my vitamins."he promised.

Iruka nodded accepting this, then he looked at the clock and jumped up.

"Crap gotta go!" he said and after a quick kiss with Kakashi and a goodbye to Naruto, he teleported out.

Naruto watched him go fondly then he turned to look at Kakashi who was staring at him.

"Something on your mind Kakashi?" he asked.

"Not really," said Kakashi. "Do you have a mission today?' he asked.

Naruto nodded. "No Tsunade-sama wanted me to stay home today and completely move in first." he said.

Kakashi nodded. Just then the clones finished unpacking and after picking up the supplies , they began to clean the house down.

"What about you?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah I do. I gotta leave in a few minutes." he said. "How are you really doing?"

"I'm really okay." said Naruto. "Being pregnant and all that is a bit strange but I'll get used to it. The morning sickness though... I don't know how women handle it. It feels like my stomach is trying to turn itself inside out."

Kakashi nodded. "That must really feel weird." he said.

Naruto nodded and they talked a bit more about it. Then Kakashi said goodbye and teleported off. Naruto sighed then he began to watch his clones clean.

"Sasuke," he thought sadly, unable to help himself. "What are you doing right now?" he wondered as he touched his stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**meanwhile with Sasuke...**_

He had just completed his mission, assassinating a businessman whom Orochimaru wanted out of the way and was returning back to the hideout. As he moved through the trees , he knew his time was running out. He knew that he would have to do something soon since it was almost time for Orochimaru to try and claim his body. He sighed and continued on.

"_Please Sasuke, come back to me. Don't leave me again. Can't you see the person you're changing into? The man I know would never have done something like this. In spite of everything you've done I still love you... I need you_.

Those words had been going over and over in his mind lately like an endless song.

"Naruto." he said to himself.

It had been this way ever since that day he had raped him. He often found himself reaching for the blonde like he used when they were together, only to wake up as he found the spot next to him empty and feel foolish.

"_**Is this what I really wanted**_?"he wondered. "_**Is getting my revenge worth all this?"**_

He sighed as he landed in a tree and stopped. "Stop doubting your choices."he lectured himself. "You did what was necessary to get stronger and gain more powerful." then he continued on.

"_**And what about raping Naruto? Was that necessary too**_?" a little voice inside asked him. "_**What about after you get your revenge, what then?**_" it kept prodding.

He had no answer for that except for the fact that a certain sexy blonde boy kept popping up in his mind.

He continued on until he finally reached the hideout. Then he walked in and began making his way to his room to wash off all the blood and gore.

"Aah another successful mission." said Orochimaru from behind him. "Just as I expected and not a single scratch on that beautiful body. How nice of you to take such good care of it for me." he said, long tongue sticking out and licking his lips.

Inwardly Sasuke was repulsed but he made sure that none of it was reflected on his face. "I gotta go wash off all this blood." he said and began to walk away.

"Please do." said Orochimaru. "Don't want to mar that lovely body now do we?"

Sasuke only walked on, he didnt bother to answer. He entered into his room and began to undress as he walked to the bathroom. As he stepped into the shower his mind was on his future and the decision he would have to make soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had just finished having a snack when he heard a knock at his door. He opened it and was surprised to see a group of delivery men with loaded carts standing there.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" the leader asked and he nodded.

"We have orders to deliver these and put them anywhere you want?" he said to the blonde.

Naruto nodded dumbly and allowed them to enter . Then he snapped out of it and began to show them where to put everything.

"Who sent it?" he asked and the leader gave him the order form.

On the sheet was all the names of his friends . They had gotten him just about everything he needed for his new home, from a stove to spoons. He felt a bit tearful by there kindness and promised himself that he would thank them all the first chance he got. Even Anko had gotten him something, a pear of wicked looking carving knives. After the men finished he hurried off to meet Lee and Sai at the Ichiraku noodle shop.

They talked and ate companionably until lee announced that he had to go since Sakura had finally given in and agreed to go on a date with him. The two other boys waved him off and turned to each other.

"Come on dickless, let me walk you home." said Sai.

Naruto glared at him. "Don't call me that asshole." he said as they began to walk.

A few fangirls glared daggers at Sai as they walked.

"So how are things going dickless?" Sai started as they walked.

"They're going fine so far." said Naruto. "And don't call me that."

"So we got a mission tomorrow." said Sai, ignoring Naruto's complaint. "You sure you're up for it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes I am. I'm glad that its to the sand village though, I get to go see Gaara again." he said.

Sai nodded. "Yeah I guess. Kakashi, Neji and Sakura are going as well." he said.

Naruto grunted. "I know already since I chose them. I would normally have gone with just Neji but Tsunade-sama wouldn't allow it." he said.

"Well you are her heir now you know." said Sai. "And congratulations by the way."

"thanks," said Naruto .

Just then they reached Naruto's home and they stopped.

"Thanks for walking me home Sai." he said.

Sai smiled. "No problem. It was kinda nice pissing off your fangirls." he said.

Naruto shook his head at him and waved goodbye as he walked up the walkway to the house. Then he entered the house and locked the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and found Kakashi and Iruka sitting down eating.

"Hey guys," he said

They both greeted him. They already knew who had sent the furniture so they didnt bother saying anything about that.

"Did you eat yet?" asked Iruka and Naruto nodded.

"Yes I did." he said. " I also made sure to take my vitamins as well." he confirmed knowing that Iruka was about to ask.

Iruka smiled at him. "Good, you need to make sure for the baby."

Naruto nodded again and then told them he was going to turn in early since they would have a long day tomorrow. He went to his room and packed his bagpack for his trip. Then he took a shower and listened to Chiyuki sing him a lullaby as he fell asleep.


	6. conferences and surprises

_Naruto nodded again and then told them he was going to turn in early since they would have a long day tomorrow. He went to his room and packed his bagpack for his trip. Then he took a shower and listened to Chiyuki sing him a lullaby as he fell asleep._

Naruto woke up early and went to take a shower. He had just finished getting dressed when he felt it. That nauseating feeling rising up. He quickly hurried to the bathroom and let it all out.

"_Lovely way to start a morning isn't it?" _he thought.

Chiyuki laughed. " _**not much you can do about it kit , so just take it like a ninja**_." she said.

"_Uh huh." _said Naruto drily._ "Tell that to my stomach."_

Chiyuki giggled softly in the back of his mind. He picked up his mission pack and left the room. He went downstairs and began to prepare breakfast as he ate a few saltines crackers. He knew that it would probably make him sick again but he also knew that he had to eat.

That was how the two other men found him when they came down. Kakashi saw that he was making breakfast and perked up.

"Hey breakfast is almost done." he told them.

Iruka instantly went into mother hen mode. "Are you sure you don't want me to do that?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "No, I'm fine. Just relax tousan and have a cup of tea." he said.

Iruka nodded and after sharing tea for himself and Kakashi, he sat down.

"Are you sure you should be going on missions in your condition?" asked Iruka , back to worrying again.

"Its an easy mission, even if it is an A-ranked one." said Naruto. "We're just going to be helping Gaara with a diplomatic conference with the land of snow among others that's all. I haven't seen their leader in a while either. She is pretty cool once you get to know her but is a piece of work most of the time and I don't want Gaara to go all "sand burial" on her. Normally I'd go with Neji but Tsunade-sama insisted on sending Sai, Sakura and Kakashi with us as well so I'm completely safe." he reassured.

Iruka nodded although he still looked a bit worried. Naruto shared breakfast for the three of them and then he sat down.

"This is really good." said Iruka. "I didn't know that you could cook."

Naruto smiled. "Well over the years I've picked up a few things." he said as he ate. "I only began cooking when Kakashi kept on bringing me fruits and vegetable all the time though. I figured that I might as well learn."

Iruka nodded then he turned to look at Kakashi. "Kashi, how come I didn't know that you used to bring stuff over to Naruto?" he asked.

Kakashi just shrugged. Iruka kissed him on the cheek and turned back to Naruto.

"Did you pack your vitamins as well?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. As well as a few snacks if I get hungry." he said.

"Good!" said Iruka.

They all talked for a bit more until Naruto and Kakashi left for Tsunade's office to meet with the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got there the other members of the team had already assembled.

"Ah good! Come in brat." said Tsunade fondly when she saw her favorite adopted grandson of her heart.

"Good morning Tsunade -sama." Naruto and Kakashi greeted her.

Tsunade smiled, knowing she was about to make his day.

"Listen brat." she said. "Things are gonna be a bit different this time. You'll be going to this conference as acting Rokudaime and will be representing Konoha since the council has finally agreed to you succeeding me."

Naruto blinked in surprise then he nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sama I understand and will do my best." he said formally, surprising everyone. "And thank you."

Before , if he was excited he would have started yelling and glomping everyone .

Tsunade smiled happily, her brat had really grown up. "You deserve it brat, now go and complete your mission." she said.

Naruto nodded and after giving her a hug they left the office.

"Congratulations Naruto." said his friends as they left . They were all genuinely happy for him.

Naruto nodded, accepting all of their congratulations graciously. He was still a bit surprised by it all.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The three day trip to the sand village went by quickly and was relatively peaceful, since they hadn't been attacked or anything. The reached Sunagakure near sunset a little before sunset on the third day and began walking through the town to the Kazekage tower. As they walked Kakashi , Sai and Sakura noticed how many of the villagers and ninjas were all openly friendly and genuinely kind to Naruto.it was obvious he had his own fan base here as well. Some greeted Neji as well since they knew he was the Kazekage's lover.

"Hey Naruto-sama," yelled one woman. "My husband is doing much better now thanks to the herbs you recommended." she said.

Naruto waved to her. "Its nice to here that Tachi-chan." he yelled back..

Then he saw an obviously pregnant woman nearby.

"Hey Rukia-chan, how's the baby?" he asked.

The woman blushed prettily. "He's doing fine Naruto-sama, but he's still doing Taijutsu in there though." she said grinning.

Naruto laughed. " well at least you know he'll be a strong ninja like his dad." he said.

The woman nodded looking proud and he walked on.

"Hey Naruto-sama, when are you gonna marry me?" a little girl asked running up to him with a daisy.

He leaned down and picked her up. "Since you're much too beautiful for an old man like me, tell you what. When my kids grow up I will let you marry on of my sons okay princess." he said charmingly and the girl blushed and nodded as she stuck the daisy behind his ear.

Naruto pinched her cheek fondly and pulled out the snacks he had saved for her and her friends and gave them to her. She giggled and ran off after thanking him and went to share them with her friends.

"Who was she?" asked Sakura curiously. "That was Yuki." said Naruto. "She is an orphan like me."

And on and on it went as they made their way through the village. The others thought that it was a shame he wasn't treated so nicely in his own village. They were all learning a lot more about him than they had learned in all the years they had known him. They hadn't known that he was good with herbal remedies either. In fact , the only thing that had seemed to remain of the blonde they all knew was his kind heart and unusual ability to make friends so easily. Neji was the only one who had been aware of the villagers of Suna's regard before.

Finally they reached the Kazekage tower and walked into the building. The Anbu guards on duty saw them and immediately let them in.

"Welcome back Naruto-sama, Neji-sama and company. The Kazekage is waiting for you." one of them said cheerfully to Naruto.

"Thanks guys." said Naruto. "How's your cough birdsan?" Naruto asked the anbu with the bird mask on.

"Much better Naruto-sama. The herbs you recommended got rid of it in less than a day. Thanks a lot." said the bird anbu.

"Good ." said Naruto nodding before walking into the Kazekage's office.

Gaara came around the desk and allowed Naruto to glomp him as per usual.

"Hey Gaara." said Naruto in greeting.

"Hello Naruto. Thank you all for coming." Gaara said.

Naruto and the others nodded and Gaara gave Neji a half smile in greeting, Neji nodded back.

"Come." said the Kazekage. "Dinner is waiting."

They nodded and followed him into the dining hall. They found Temari and Kankuro there and exchanged greetings once again before sitting down to eat.

"So how are things with you Naruto?" asked Gaara.

Naruto smiled a bit. "Its all right. I found out a few days ago that I'm with child but that's okay. I also bought a house." he said.

"What!" yelled the sand siblings simultaneously.

The sands outside the window began to rise immediately, since Gaara was in a rage having only heard the words 'with child' going over and over in his head.

"Its all right Gaara , calm down."said Naruto to the angry Kazekage. "I'm actually happy to be having these kits."

The sand settled down again and everyone breathed with relief.

"How is that possible?' asked Temari. "You're a guy." she said, stating the obvious.

Naruto nodded. "Yes I am, but you forgot that I have the Kyuubi in me." he said then. "Gaara, you might want to run a few tests on yourself. It is possible that like me you can carry kits as well since you used to have Shukaku inside you. Even if he was a man, all demons can procreate so check okay?" he said.

Gaara's eyes widened. "You mean its possible that I could have kids too?" he asked in shock.

Naruto nodded. "Yes it is. Tell you what, why don't you have Sakura check you out after dinner just to make sure." he said.

Gaara nodded and looked over at Neji. He would give anything to have Neji's kids. Naruto saw the look and smiled. He sincerely hope that it was the same for Gaara. He knew how happy they would be if he could too.

"So I heard that you're officially the Rokudaime in training. Congratulations Naruto, I am happy for you." said Gaara.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Gaara. I'm really happy about that." he said. "Especially since I am not even a Jounin yet."

Gaara nodded. "I skipped that part too so don't worry about it. After all our suffering we deserve a break for a change." he said.

Naruto nodded in complete agreement with him. He was still planning on taking it though just to make it official. They discussed various things during dinner and then Gaara , Naruto and Sakura went off to test him. Naruto had been dragged along at Gaara's insistence.

They went into a private room and Sakura began her tests.

"They are there, but he needs just a little bit more demon chakra to completely develop them." She said . "that's why he hasn't gotten pregnant before."

Gaara looked crestfallen when he heard that since he now longer had a demon inside him but Naruto chuckled.

"Is that all?" he asked. "Really Gaara, did you forget I carry the most powerful one in me?" he said walking over to them.

In the back of his mind he could here Chiyuki purring with pride at being called the most powerful.

"_**Chi, are you ready?**_" he sent.

"_Yes kit , lets do this_." she said .

Naruto covered his palms in his Chakra and then he laid it against Gaara's stomach over his ovaries and began to input it inside him, further developing the ovaries. He did this for about a half an hour and then he stopped.

"Is that enough?" he asked Sakura who immediately began to check.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, more than enough." she said. "In fact , the amount you put in was so much, that his body will now form the necessary birth canal etc whenever he conceives ." she told him pleased.

Naruto smiled and Gaara looked up at him with tears of joy in his eyes. Naruto nodded and went to get Neji. After getting him he walked out unto the balcony and now looked out unto the horizon, enjoying the sounds of nature and the night air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was still standing out on the balcony an hour later when Gaara hurried out looking a bit disheveled. Naruto smiled when he saw the normally stoic redhead actually smiling. Neji followed him looking equally disheveled and there was no doubt in anyone's mine what they had just been up to.

"Congratulations Gaara, I'm so glad you now can too." he said with a genuine smile.

Gaara nodded. "Thank you so much Naruto. I cant believe that it never occurred to me before." he said. "Although I never really talked to Shukaku on a friendly basis either."

Naruto grinned. "Well it is unusual for a man to conceive and all." he said ironically. Then he looked at Neji. "You should consider moving here permanently. I will see what I can do on my end with the Hokage in order to help smooth the way for you. Even a caged bird can still fight for its freedom Neji."

Neji's eyes widened in delight, then he nodded and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you Rokudaime-sama." he said , then. "I've come to realize something else as well. Every time you had a mission here you always brought me with you, even though it was more than obvious that you didn't really need me . Why?" he asked.

Naruto turned and looked out unto the darkened horizon. "Because people who love each other as much as you do should not be apart. Love is a gift Neji. It cannot be bought, stolen or borrowed. Treasure it." he said sadly.

Both men looked at the blonde. They knew that he was speaking from experience. They both felt saddened to see the normally hyper-active blonde looking so subdued.

"Are you sure you want to have your child?" asked Gaara.

He was worried that Naruto would be unable to deal with raising a product of rape and he didn't want to see him in more pain.

Naruto touched his belly and sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. They are my kits as well, no matter who the father is or what he may have done. I know that I will never regret having them." he said.

Both men nodded. Then Naruto turned to them.

"I'm fine." he said. "Neji we will only be here for about three days at the most so go make use of it ." he told him.

Neji nodded and pulled his lover close to him , then they walked off to go work on their new 'project'. Naruto watched them go with a smile and then returned to contemplating the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later Kankuro and Temari came out to see him.

"Thank you for what you did for Gaara Rokudaime-sama." said Kankuro with Temari nodding in agreement.

Naruto smiled. "No need for thanks , I consider you all family anyway. Please don't be so formal with me." he said.

The two of them smiled and nodded. They talked a bit more and was about to leave when Naruto stopped them and pulled out two envelopes from his pockets.

"I got these from two of my friends before leaving." he said handing each to their respective owners. "I'm sure you already know who."

The two sand ninjas flushed with pleasure and after thanking him , hurried off, no doubt about to go read them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had been standing there alone and lost in his own little world when he sensed someone nearby and realized who it was.

"What is it Sai?' he asked calmly.

Sai moved out of the shadows and walked up to him.

"Rokudaime-sama, Sakura told me to tell you that she would like to check you over before you turn in for the night." he said.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks for coming to tell me." he said.

They stood side by side for a while in silence until Sai finally spoke.

"You do still love him don't you?" he asked quietly.

Naruto sighed heavily. "I think that in some part of my heart, I will always love him, but he doesn't own it all anymore. Of course the love that I still feel could probably be the aftereffects of being a kitsune and all since we tend to mate forever. Its kind of ironic you know. He could see so many things with his sharingan and yet he couldn't see my love for him or how great it was." he said .

"Maybe someday soon you'll find someone else who will love you above everything else Rokudaime-sama." said Sai.

Naruto turned to him. "Perhaps, but still I have my kits and Chiyuki. I don't need anyone else." he said. "It hurts too much to love someone."

Sai nodded, realizing that like a wound, it would all take time to heal.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes until Naruto decided to go find Sakura so that he could retire for the night. He stopped at the doorway to the balcony and looked up.

"You can come down now Kakashi, all that spying is bad for you." he said drily.

Kakashi laughed. "What can I say. You can't teach an old dog new tricks." he told them.

Naruto shook his head and they went inside and down the hall to Sakura's room and knocked.

The pink haired kunoichi sitting on her bed waiting and they entered after being given permission to do so. She made him lie down and after checking him over, she sent him to bed. Naruto thanked her and left the room. He found Sai waiting outside with Kakashi and they walked him to his room. After saying goodnight to them, he walked in and closed the door. He began to undress as he made his way to the en suite shower.

"_That boy likes you_." said Chiyuki.

"_**Really?**_" said Naruto. "_**I didn't notice."**_

Chiyuki snickered. "_Yes he does. Why do you think he is being so charming to you? He is trying to court you discreetly kit._" she told him.

"_**Hmm**_." Naruto said as the shower began to beat down on him. "_**That's too bad, I've had enough of men in that way for a while**_." he said.

"_I know kit_." said Chi sadly. "_But someday it will all be okay again."_

Naruto sighed. "_**I really do hope so." **_hesaid. "_**Not just for our sake but for our kits."**_

"_It will be , you'll see._" said Chi. " _now hurry up and go to bed. You're dead on your feet."_

Naruto mentally agreed and quickly got out of the tub and got dressed. Then he crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**the next morning...**_

Naruto woke up and went through the usual routine of puking his guts out, taking a shower and getting dressed. He stepped out into the hallway and found Sai there waiting for him with Kakashi.

"Morning Rokudaime-sama." they said.

Naruto returned there greeting even though it felt a bit weird to be called that by Kakashi and followed them to the dining hall. As they walked Sai and Sakura who joined them on the way, kept up an almost endless stream of chatter all the way there and Naruto silently wondered how no one had ever murdered him when he used to act that way, much to Chiyuki's amusement. Kakashi saw the look on his face and chuckled silently. Once they had breakfast, they moved to the conference room.

The conference began and during the negotiations Naruto raised interesting points and made certain observations that surprised them all. None of them had known that he had such good observation and deductive abilities. He was not only able to estimate fairly accurately the time it would take to trade between villages, but also could calculate costs and the probabilities of ninja's attacking each route. At the end of the first day, the negotiations were going even better than they had hoped. Even Gaara was happier than usual about inviting Naruto and Kakashi felt proud. There were diplomats from other countries as well and they were all impressed with the future leader of Konoha and were actually looking forward to trading with them in the future. At the end of the day Naruto would visit the orphanages and villagers and then turn in for the night after speaking with Gaara. The next two days went well and by the time they were ready to leave, even Temari was patting Naruto on the back.

The decided to start out the next day since the conferences were finally over and it was already dark out. It was very dangerous to travel in the desert at night. The next morning Gaara and the others came to see them off.

"Thank you for all your hard work Naruto." said Gaara. "Because of your useful input and presence, we've manage to make useful contact and will not only be able to supply our village with unlimited amounts of water, but at a cheap cost because of your trading routes and methods. In a nation such as ours , water literally means life or death."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "No thanks necessary Gaara. We are brothers after all as we started from the same place. Its better this way if we look out for each other don't you agree?" he asked.

Gaara nodded. Naruto had really grown up. They talked a bit more and then the Konoha ninjas started off on the three day trip back to Konoha.

The first night went well but on the second night all hell broke lose. Out of nowhere they were stopped by a bunch of extremely powerful rogue ninjas. They all fought well but Naruto had to use his Odama rasengan to stop them. The rogue ninjas were all defeated and killed and they got ready to continue on. Naruto took to steps and then felt himself begin to fall. The last thing he heard was Sakura screaming his name before darkness claimed him.

authors note: hi again. How are you all. Sorry for the late updates. I am working on a lot of projects right now so its kinda hard. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Check out my other stories as well as my new naruto story 'broken dreams and retribution'. Thanks again for reading a please review.


	7. ADDRESSING THE COUNCIL

_The first night went well but on the second night all hell broke lose. Out of nowhere they were stopped by a bunch of extremely powerful rogue ninjas. They all fought well but Naruto had to use his Odama rasengan to stop them. The rogue ninjas were all defeated and killed and they got ready to continue on. Naruto took to steps and then felt himself begin to fall. The last thing he heard was Sakura screaming his name before darkness claimed him._

When he regained consciousness, he was lying under a tree with Sakura checking over him.

"Oh thank god you're finally conscious again!" she said relieved. "Your body is using up a lot of your chakra because your pregnant."

"Yeah I know, chi told me." said Naruto. "Its because I'm having more than one kit. It takes a lot to maintain them all."

"Why didn't you say you were feeling tired sooner Naruto?" asked Sakura upset and worried.

"That's because I wasn't really all that tired." said Naruto. "Its actually because I used the rasengan that I fainted. Think about it , rasengan is a ball of chakra so it actually takes chakra from my body just like your healing jutsu does to you. I didn't get to absorb it back because I fainted." he explained.

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Still," she said. "You need to rest so we'll stay here for tonight . Now go back to sleep."

Naruto nodded and drifted off. The others quickly set up camp and Neji and Sai went to find food while the others stood on guard. As soon as dinner was ready, Sakura woke Naruto and made sure he ate and took his vitamins. They slept through the night peacefully and started back to Konoha the next day. 

Naruto was a little embarrassed by all the attention he was receiving but he knew better than to argue with Sakura. Sakura checked him over again and then she turned to Sai.

"Sai , please send a message to Tsunade-sama to tell her that we'll be arriving a little late tomorrow night since we'll be making numerous stops on the way." she said.

Sai nodded and began to send the message.

"What's going on ?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

He knew that his Ruka would kill him if anything happened to their adopted son.

While she continued to use her chakra to check him over she said. "Well as you know Naruto will probably be having more than one babies since he is a fox demon now. Well the thing is , his body is using up a lot of his chakra to protect and help the babies grow. This is quite normal except for the fact that these babies are unique. Babies with bloodline traits tend to use up more chakra as they grow and these babies have two, the Kyuubi and the sharingan. There is also the fact that this is the first trimester and it is the most dangerous time for any mother. He will have to be extra careful for the next few months." she told them all.

"Will my kits be okay?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes they will. You have an unusual amount of chakra because of the Kyuubi and as the babies continue to grow they will need less and less. Don't worry I'll be watching over you and these babies personally." she told him reassuringly.

"_**Our kits will be fine so don't worry brat**_." sent Chiyuki affectionately.

"_Okay Chi_." said Naruto , then he fell asleep.

The next day went smoothly, they occasionally stopped to give Naruto a chance to rest a bit before continuing on. When they finally reached Konoha, it was late in the evening. They immediately reported to the Hokage tower at Naruto's insistence.

Lady Tsunade was fast asleep on a bunch of papers.

"Tsunade-sama," called Sakura softly, trying to wake her.

"Jiraiya stop trying to peep in the women's bath you perv." Tsunade screamed out as she woke up.

Everyone began to laugh, even the Anbus on guard duty.

"So you've been getting more complaints on Jiraiya I see." said Naruto.

Tsunade flushed a bit then remembered the delay.

"Hey brat, how are you feeling?" she asked as she walked around the desk and began using her chakra to check on the babies.

"I'm feeling rather good actually." said Naruto. "But I would kill for a bowl of ramen with a large fish, onion and apples floating in it with mustard on top all at the same time."

Tsunade and the others looked at him in surprise, then she smiled.

"So the cravings have started then." she said and the she sent Sai to go get what Naruto wanted to eat.

"So how was the mission?" she asked resuming her seat.

Everyone turned to look at Naruto since it was technically his mission.

"It was a success Tsunade-sama." he said. "We not only secured trades between the two villages but I managed to strengthen our ties with them too. There is also something I would like to discuss with you as well."

Tsunade brightened upon hearing that and nodded. "Good work brat." she said. "Now go home to bed and report here first thing tomorrow. Sakura go with him and check him over when he gets there. Kakashi stay here for a minute."

Everyone nodded and after Saying goodbye to Tsunade and Shizune, Naruto, Neji and Sakura left.

Kakashi turned to Tsunade and waited.

"So how did everything with Naruto work out at the conference in your opinion?" she asked him.

He smiled under his mask. "It went even better than you would ever have guessed Tsunade-sama. He strengthened our ties with the other villages immensely and left them all in awe. He raised insightful points and made both sides think it was all their idea. He is a very good diplomat and I think he will make a very good Hokage. On a personal note, when he went to Sunagakure, he was welcomed as a hero there and all the villages loved him . He actually knew most of them by name and spent a lot of time visiting with them when he wasn't working. It was clear that he had done this before. He also has a knowledge rivaling yours on herbal remedies. He and Sakura helped the Kazekage since Naruto realized that it was possible that Gaara might be able to conceive too and he used some of his demon Chakra to help his uterus fully develop. Gaara actually smiled , he was so happy." he told her proudly.

Tsunade smiled happily. "Do you know what he wants to talk to me about?" she asked.

He nodded. "No but I have a feeling its about Neji. Listen to what he has to say and remember that his main interest has always been for the good of this village." he advised.

Tsunade nodded and after thanking him, she allowed him to leave. Her little kyuubi brat had really improved. The only regret she had was the cause of such and improvement, Sasuke would pay.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Neji went to cut Sai off on his way home to tell him where to find Naruto. He smiled when he thought of the fact that had immediately requested a meeting on his behalf even though he himself wasn't feeling all that great. Naruto really was a great person.

Naruto and Sakura went to his house and was immediately accosted by Iruka. Iruka ordered him to go take a shower after Sakura had checked him over and after collecting his meal from Sai gratefully, Naruto went to his room after eating, took a shower, wrote his report on the mission and went to bed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**the next morning...**_

The next morning Naruto woke up early and went through his usual routine, then he hurried out of the house with his report to see Tsunade after leaving a note for Iruka.

When he got there Tsunade was fast asleep at her desk with a bottle of Sake nearby. It looked as if she hadn't even made it home at all. He reached over and shook her awake.

"One more bet." she yelled as she woke up.

Then she saw Naruto grinning at her and realized where she was.

"Hey brat, what are you doing back here again tonight?" she asked confused.

"Tsunade-sama its morning now." he said calmly.

"Oh," she said, feeling a bit foolish.

Then she noticed he was wearing the official Chunin gear and arched a brow. He sat on the chair infront of her and waited patiently for her to pull herself together after sending one of the Anbu to get her some tea. Then he began to speak.

"Tsunade-sama , I have something important I want to discuss with you ." he said. "Please just hear me out completely before you decide okay?"

Tsunade nodded. "So what's on your mind brat?" she asked.

"Well," he started, scratching his whisker marks. "Its about Neji. He has been Gaara's lover for the last two years as you know and now that it is possible for Gaara to conceive , its only natural that they want to be together. I'm sure that that isn't enough to convince the council or the Hyuga clan but think of all the political advantages." then he explained it all to her and waited for her decision.

Tsunade looked over at the blond before her. He had changed so much in the last few weeks. Before , he would have stormed in and demanded what he wanted like a child and then throw a fit, but instead here he was making a formal request and acting like an adult. It both made her happy and broke her heart.

"Listen Brat." she said. " the reason I had asked you to come back here this morning was to begin training as the Rokudaime. But since you've already started working even before I told you, here is what we'll do. I am in complete agreement with your decision and I am going to let you address the council on the matter and then figure out where to go from there." she told him.

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you Tsunade-baachan." he said.

Tsunade grinned and got up. Then she sent a ninja with a message to the council room before turning to Naruto.

"How about we go have some ramen for breakfast then go address the council?" she asked.

He nodded, never really one to pass up free ramen and went with her. They went to Ichiraku's and after eating an almost insane amount of noodle, they began making there way to the council room.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto." said Tsunade, looking a bit teary eyed. "You really have come a long way from the hot-headed little brat that challenged me."

Naruto smiled a bit at that shared memory. "I was still so naive then." he said. "Life really does change people."

She nodded. "Yes it does." she agreed. "But in your case , all your experiences, the good and the bad, made you into the wonderful man you are today. Whenever I see you, I feel happy knowing that this village will be in good hands."

Just then they reached the council room. He stopped and turned to her before they entered.

"I will make the dream of your husband and your brother reality." he said firmly. "Thank you for everything Tsunade -baachan, you've become the mother that I always prayed for."

Tsunade smiled and patted him on his head, then they turned and entered the council room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with the council...**_

They entered the council room and after exchanging greetings, Naruto was told to sit in the middle of the room. He obeyed and saw Lady Tsunade standing off to the side observing. He felt happy that she felt he was strong enough to face them alone.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime of our village, you wish to address this council?" said the chairman.

Naruto answered firmly. "Yes I do sir." he said. He knew that most of these people hated him but he didnt care, he would bare it for his friends happiness.

"Then you have our permission to do so." the chairman replied.

"Thank you all very much." Naruto said politely. Then he began to speak. "I would like to petition the council on not only Neji Hyugas behalf but on this village's future as well. As I'm sure you're all aware, Neji Hyuga and the Kazekage of Sunagakure have been in a relationship for some time. It has been discovered that, like me the former Jinchiruuki can actually conceive. They would like to continue there relationship and have Neji move there permanently. I know that you are all worried about the Hyuga kekkai genkai but that need not be a concern in this case. Think of the advantages of such a union. The two villages will not only be allied by oath but by blood as well. Any children they produce will be powerful and allied to both villages. They may not be as powerful as the babies I'm currently carrying but the fact still remains that they will both have the residual power of the former demon Gaara held as well as a bloodline trait. There is also the fact that Neji will be their and will be able to keep an eye out on our interests. There is also a ninety-nine percent chance that there offspring will inherit the Kazekage position after Gaara. So you would not only have someone there watching our backs from the frontlines, but a powerful alliance of blood as well as knowing that the future leader of that village will be one of us." he told them all.

The council had listened through all this , their emotions going from hate of this boy to outrage at his proposal to cold calculation and greed at being able to keep and eye on things as well as future partial control of Suna. They talked among themselves for a while after sending Naruto and Tsunade outside. Then after almost an hour, they called him back in.

"Very well." said the chairman. "We'll allow it."

Naruto stood up and bowed formally to the council. "Thank you all for your decision and wisdom." he told them politely.

"You will go immediately to the Hyuga household and discuss this with the head of the clan." said the chairman.

Naruto Nodded. "Yes sir and thank you again." he said.

Then he and Tsunade left the council room, not knowing that he had just managed to impress more than half of the council.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

As soon as they were away from the council, Tsunade glomped him.

"Good job Naruto, you just made me really proud." she said happily.

Naruto hugged her back, struggling to breathe as he was being smothered by her boobs. She noticed and released the poor man.

"Thanks Tsunade-sama." he said. "I couldn't do it without you. Now I better hurry over to the Hyuga clan." he told her.

Tsunade nodded and watched him go with pride in her eyes. He was the grandson of her heart.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with the Hyugas...**_

Naruto hurried to the Hyuga clan estate and immediately requested an audience with the head of the clan, Hiashi's father. He was taken to a private sitting room and served tea while he waited. They all knew he was now their Rokudaime and so he was treated with respect. Naruto stood and bowed when the clan leader entered , followed by Hinata and her sister Hanabi.

"Lord Hyuga , Ladies Hyuga I apologize for stopping by with prior notice." he told them formally.

Lord Hyuga nodded and motioned for him to sit. This boy had not only beaten Neji in a fair fight, but had given Hinata the courage she needed to become stronger and make her worthy of honor and respect as the clans future leader.

"What can I do for you Rokudaime Uzumaki?" lord Hyuga asked.

He noticed that the boy firmed his resolve and looked him directly in the eye before speaking.

"Lord Hyuga, I have just left a meeting with the council in regards to Neji Hyuga's possible move to Sunagakure in order to solidify our alliance there and they have given there permission. I am here now to formally request your approval out of respect for you and your clan. " he started , then he explained his reasons. He didnt tell them about Neji's relationship with the Kazekage just yet.

When he was done he sat quietly and waited for the lord to speak. Lord Hyuga had listened but was still a bit reluctant to agree.

"This would mean that one of our clansmen would be living away from us in a foreign land among strangers. I don't know if I can agree to that Rokudaime Uzumaki." said Lord Hyuga.

Naruto nodded. "I'm well aware of that lord Hyuga but Neji would not really be among strangers as he is loved by everyone there and is considered an honored lord and hero. He is also the chosen mate of the current Kazekage." he said and watched as the lord's eyes widen in surprise but he continued on. "There are times when we must all do what is necessary to protect this village lord Hyuga. I myself am carrying the children of Uchiha Sasuke in my womb. The circumstances that gave me these children were not ideal , but I will bare them anyway not only because I want them, but because it will finally restore the Uchiha bloodline to this village." he said simply.

Lord Hyuga looked over at the boy. He knew that what Naruto said was true and had been informed of the rape when he had found Hinata crying and training angrily after she had been informed. He also knew that no one had suffered more and for this village than the Rokudaime and yet here he was still fighting to protect it. His respect for the younger man grew and he felt regret that this boy wasn't meant for Hinata. He would have made a fine son-in-law.

"Very well Rokudaime Uzumaki." said the lord. "I will call Neji to hear his opinion and if he wants to go, then I'll allow it."

Naruto smiled gratefully. "Thank you Lord Hyuga." he said.

Lord Hyuga nodded in acknowledgment of his answer and then sent a servant to call Neji. Neji came in and was surprised to see Naruto. He bowed before his uncle and greeted them , then he waited for his uncle to speak.

Lord Hyuga looked over at Neji. "Rokudaime Uzumaki has requested that you move to Sunagakure permanently both as a diplomat and mate of the Kazekage. Is this what you want?" he asked simply.

Neji face lit up and he smiled for the first time in his uncles presence, surprising him.

"Yes uncle, I would love to go." he said enthusiastically, then he calmed down. "If that is alright with you of course."

Lord Hyuga looked at the happy man and knew what he had to do.

"Very well Neji, you may go. I will remove your seal as soon as you are packed and ready to go." he said.

Neji grinned happily. "Thank you my lord." he said.

Lord Hyuga nodded and dismissed him and Neji actually ran out the door. The lord looked over at Naruto to see him smiling at his friends unusual exit with a slightly sad and wistful expression on his face. Then Naruto turned to him and as if a switch had been flipped his face went blank, actually surprising the lord. He found himself very curious about the Kyuubi vessel.

"Thank you very much Lord Hyuga." said Naruto formally. "I will take my leave now as I have disturbed you for more than enough for one morning." 

lord Hyuga nodded. "It was a welcomed visit Rokudaime Uzumaki." he said. "I would like it very much if you sometimes dropped by for a visit." he told the boy, surprising everyone in the room, including the servants.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much Lord Hyuga, I would like that as well." he said formally. Then after saying goodbye again to them all, he left.

As he walked out the door and began to make his way off the estate , Neji ran up to him.

"Naruto thank you so much for this." Neji said gratefully.

Naruto smiled. "I always keep my word Neji, its my ninja way. I told you before, people who love each other as much as you two do should not be apart." he said, then. "I will be expecting a visit from you two when I finally give birth to my litter."

Neji smiled and nodded. "Count on it Rokudaime-sama." he said.

Naruto grinned and patted him on the back. "Just take care of each other and hurry up and give my kits some company." he said. "Now I'll see you later, I have a certain craving for ramen with mustard and fish floating in it."

Neji looked a bit green at that but allowed him to leave. _" I hope it all works out for you as well Naruto,_" he thought to himself. _"You deserve to be happy too._"

Then he remembered what Naruto had said to him at the Chunin exam so long ago.

"_**When I become Hokage I will change the Hyuga clan."**_

"You've already done that Naruto, at least for me." he said with a smile, then he hurried off to go pack.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naruto...**_

When Naruto finally returned to Tsunade's office, he was surprised to find his own desk waiting for him. Shizune gave him a huge pile of paperwork and after a brief explanation, left him to it. He was surprisingly good at it and had come a long way from the brat who was pretending to be stupid and had just written his name on the Chunin exam test sheet. 

Tsunade was overjoyed to here this and promptly left all the paperwork to him. He sat in on meetings , watched as she gave out assignments etc. he even gave Tsunade herself a few useful tips and advice on how to do certain things more efficiently. Shizune was in seventh heaven to actually be getting so much work completed in one day. There was no doubt about it, Naruto would make a great Hokage.

He also had Tsunade send her fastest eagle to give the good news to Gaara.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile with Sasuke...**_

He was outside training when he saw a little orange kitsune run by him. He stopped and looked at it for a minute. The fox reminded him so much of Naruto and he watched as it playfully began to chase a squirrel. The squirrel scampered up the tree and the fox tried to go after it but kept on falling down. He watched as the fox stopped for a bit and cocked its head to the side as if thinking deeply. Then it ran to a nearby tree that was easier to climb and sped up as it jumped across to the other tree containing the squirrel. It caught the squirrel and they fell to the ground. That was when it got strange, he thought that the fox would try to eat the squirrel but instead, it licked it with its tongue as if apologizing for causing him to fall out of the tree. Then the squirrel jumped on the fox's back and turned and looked straight at Sasuke as if trying to tell him something. It turned away and trotted off with its friend.

Sasuke watched them go and began to think about Naruto again. Naruto was always trying to catch him and bring him back. But when they had finally connected , he had raped him and left him there. He began to wonder if Naruto would ever forgive him. He sighed in frustration.

"Stop thinking about that little fool. He got what he deserved. You don't need him or his forgiveness." he told himself.

But as he looked up at the bright sunshine, the exact color of Naruto's hair, he began to wonder.

Tbc

authors note: hello again. Thank you for taking the time out to read my story. I know that fox and squirrels don't normally act that way to each other but go with it. thank you all again and please review. See you at the end of the next chapter. Ja ne.


	8. FUTURE PLANS

_**with Naruto...**_

Neji left for Suna the same day, too eager to be with his new lover to wait. Even though his friends had wanted to throw him a party, they understood his urgency. They all saw him off with the rest of team guy as escort at Naruto's insistence and Neji actually stopped being stoic long enough to hug the blonde in gratitude.

Over the next few days Naruto worked side by side with Tsunade and then after work he would walk threw the village accompanied by at least two Anbus minimum, at Tsunade's insistence to observe and take a few notes. The people of Konoha were all starting to come around and now treated him with respect even if some of them still held feeling of animosity towards him. They were starting to realize that he was truly not the Kyuubi but its container. He also visited the hospitals everyday and would go to visit the injured ninjas and give them words of praise and encouragement.

After a while, they all began to get used to his daily strolls threw the village as things began to improve for them after his visits. At nights Naruto would return home and make plans for the villages future and figure out how to improve its general standard of living. He worked on his proposals, painstakingly covering every single detail with the Kyuubi's help. When he went to sleep at night, the Kyuubi would teach him new jutsus while he slept. He often spent time with Iruka in the evening when he was home talking about the different changes that needed to be made.

_**Two weeks later.**_

_**While he slept...**_

Naruto was in his mind as he slept talking to Kyuubi as usual when Kyuubi said.

"Naruto did you know that you have a blood limit as well?" it asked.

Naruto was surprised. "No I didnt since no one told me. What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well ." said Kyu. "Your not gonna believe this but it's a combination of the Byakugan and the sharingan." he told the boy.

"What ! No way!" said Naruto excited . 

"Yes. It can also let you suck chakra from anyone or anything as well as manipulate it. You have the same abilities as a Hyuga or a Uchiha but without their weaknesses. You can see at a full 360 degrees angle and will have no blindspots. The mangekyo form of your bloodlimit is way more powerful than the Uchihas and wont cause you to go blind or anything. With my help I will be able to teach you all the jutsus that you've encountered before as well help you make your own. I will have to make a few more modifications to your body but don't worry about it. I'll make them after we drop our litter. Im going to teach you how to use your bloodlimit in your mind and when the kits are born, I'm going to show you how to use the link that all of us demons have with our kits to bring them here so they can actually see you train and copy it. They will achieve their bloodlimit quickly because of the fact that their father was an Uchiha as well as the fact that they are apart of me as well. Anyway lets begin training." said the fox.

Naruto nodded and they got back to work. Before Naruto woke up that morning, the fox told him to not mention it to anyone just yet. Naruto agreed and woke up.

_**Two weeks later...**_

Over the next two weeks he began to drop by the training grounds at lunch time and would observe various ninjas training. He would cast a genjutsu over the ANBUs so that they couldn't see him using his kekkai genkai and copy the new techniques.

A few days later he received a letter from Neji and formally requested permission to visit the Hyugas. Lord Hyuga immediately agreed and Naruto went to visit them the following afternoon. He was escorted in by a servant and brought into the formal sitting room where Lord Hyuga was waiting.

He bowed low and they exchanged greetings.

"I'm pleased that you have finally come to visit me."said lord Hyuga. "I've been looking forward to it."

"Then I apologize for keeping you waiting so long Lord Hyuga." said Naruto. "I have been very busy over the last few weeks but that is no excuse. Please forgive my oversight."

Lord Hyuga shook his head. "There is no need for that Rokudaime Uzumaki. I have seen the improvements in the short time that you've been training. I have no doubt that you will be a good Hokage." he said with a tiny smile.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you lord Hyuga and please call me Naruto." he said.

Lord Hyuga nodded. "Then you must call me Hiashi." he insisted.

Naruto was surprised by this but none of it showed on his face. "As you wish Hiashi." he said.

"So how do you find your new position Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto blinked. "It is a welcome challenge and there is still so much that I need to learn. I'm making as many improvements to the village as I can but at the same time I find myself feeling frustrated by how slowly these changes are being implemented. I often have to remind myself that change takes time." he said.

Hiashi nodded in understanding. "That is often the case with every good leader Naruto." he said. "Sometimes even I get frustrated by this."

Naruto nodded. "Before I forget again. I received a letter from Neji yesterday to inform you that he is doing fine in his new home and is grateful for the gift that you have given him." he said.

Lord Hyuga looked at the blonde. "I only did what was right . Neji deserved to be happy. If it wasn't for his father's sacrifice, I would be dead." he said.

Naruto nodded. "I understand Hiashi." he said. "I am glad that you are someone who recognizes the sacrifices of others."

Hiashi understood that the boy infront of him had made an even greater sacrifice than his brother and was still doing so. The boy was truly worthy of respect and honor.

"I do understand sacrifices, especially yours Naruto Namikaze." he said simply.

Naruto gasped and looked at Hiashi with pain filled eyes before swiftly recovering his mask. Hiashi was once again intrigued by this unusual ability of the boy to completely turn off his true emotions. Even he couldn't do it that well.

"Why did you invite me here Hiashi?" asked the blonde warily. "What is it that you want from me?"

Hiashi could feel the boy withdrawing into himself. He sighed and decided to be honest .

"I merely wished to get to know the man who has changed the lives f so many people , including my daughter for the better." he said.

Naruto relaxed a bit and nodded. "Hinata-sama has always had the abilities that she is now exhibiting deep inside her. She didnt change for me, she changed for the good of this family and for herself." he said . "Sakura, my friend once told me that even the sweetest girl has to have a rock hard core."

Hiashi nodded again. "I think you're right Naruto." he said. "Would you like to walk in my garden with me?"

Naruto nodded. "I would like that very much thank you." he said politely.

They got up and walked out into the gardens and began a leisurely stroll. 

"You have a very beautiful garden Hiashi." he said. "I've never seen so many different types of flowers all in one place."

Hiashi smiled. "My wife began this garden years ago and then Hinata took over. We also have a herbal garden nearby." he said.

Naruto perked up. "Really?" he asked. "I am very good with herbal remedies since I used to spend a lot of time in the forests."

Hiashi nodded, he heard the unspoken reason why a young child would be there as well. The village really had a lot to answer for. They kept on walking until they ran into Hinata who was pruning a rose. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him and she greeted them nervously. She was actually very happy to see Naruto.

"I heard that you started a herbal garden as well Hinata-chan." Naruto said after complementing her on her beautiful garden.

Hinata blushed and nodded. "Yes, I-I like to make my own herbal remedies." she said shyly.

Naruto smiled. "So do I. I have a book at home that I wrote them all down in as well as the ones I learned of on my missions." he said.

Hinata smiled, happy to find someone who shared her interest. "Would you like to see my herb garden?" she said hopefully.

Naruto nodded. "I would love to , if its alright with your father of course." he said, turning to look at Hiashi inquiringly.

Hiashi nodded. "Why don't we all go, it's a very beautiful garden and Hinata has worked very hard to make it so."

Hinata flushed in pleasure at her fathers rare praise and led the way to the garden after thanking him. It was much larger than Naruto had anticipated and his eyes widened at the sight. 

"Hinata-chan this is... this is simply amazing." he said in awe. "There is enough here to heal two whole villages. It must have taken forever to plant so much. You really are simply wonderful to do all this on your own." he told her.

Hinata almost fainted in joy. "Um.. Thank you Naruto-kun. Feel free to take whatever herbs you need at any time." she said graciously.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Thank you Hinata-chan, this really makes the plans I have for this village much easier. You are helping me immensely." he told her.

He pulled out the notepad he always carried with him now and jotted down a few things. He asked Hinata about her own herbal remedies and for the next half an hour, they compared notes and chattered away happily. Lord Hiashi listened to the Kindred spirits and made a mental note to learn more about herbs from his daughter. He had never heard her speak so much in one sitting either. Then Naruto told them that he would be leaving but Hiashi stopped him and invited him to dinner. Naruto was about to decline but accepted because of the hopeful look on Hinata's face.

When hiashi had invited Naruto to dinner, he had done so partly because he was enjoying the younger man's company and because of Hinata. He was actually pleased to find out that Naruto had perfect table manners after all. Naruto had explained that he had taught himself how to use it years ago from books he had bought . He said that since he had always wanted to be Hokage , it would be necessary and that he had only pretended to have bad manners and a klutz in front of everyone so that the villagers would leave him alone. He did admit though , that his tea ceremony needed work since he had never had to perform it before. Hiashi made another mental note to teach him. They talked about all sorts of herbal teas until Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan because of your Hyuga fighting styles that use small bursts of Chakra to attack , that must mean that you have excellent chakra control am I correct?' he asked.

Hinata and the others were surprised by this but she nodded. "Yes , I am very good at controlling my chakra." she confirmed.

"That's good and you are also very good at herbal remedies as well. There are a few things that I need to speak to Tsunade-sama , the council and your father about but I would like it very much if you wrote out a list of all the herbs you have as well as there purpose. It would also help if you made a book on your various healing recipes so that we can compare notes." Naruto told her.

She flushed in pleasure at the thought of helping him and nodded. "I would love to Naruto-kun." she said happily.

He nodded and smiled at her. The conversation moved on and at the end of the meal, even Hanabi was a fan. She decided that she would be joining the secret fan club that was for Naruto . It had been created after he had come back from training with Jiraiya and looked so hot. Even though there parents didnt like it, the girls in the village had still secretly checked him out and formed their own club. There were a few boys in the club too.

Then dinner was over and Lord Hiashi walked him out to the two Anbu agents who were waiting for him after inviting him to visit again soon. Naruto thanked him and left after promising he would.

Naruto got home to find Iruka waiting for him since Kakashi had left on a two day mission earlier that morning. They greeted each other and after telling Iruka all about his day, he consulted with him on various things. After that he went to his room and took a quick shower, then he fell asleep, going deep into his mind to train with the Kyuubi as usual. 

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Over the next few weeks Naruto kept to his routine and Occasionally visited with Hiashi. By now he was starting to show and he had taken to wearing black baggy clothing to cover it. He knew that a few of the villagers were aware of his state but he still wanted to keep his personal life to himself for as long as possible.

He had finally gotten the requested items from Hinata a week ago and finally finished his proposal that he had been working on. That morning he finally brought it all to Tsunade. She was amazed by all his planning and foresight and agreed upon hearing it. It meant more work for her but since her Gaki asked her and it was for the good of the village she didnt mind. 

She gave her approval and went to address the council of elders since something this major would need their approval. Naruto noticed that Hiashi was there as well and was surprised since the last time he hadn't been. It made him a bit nervous but he firmed his resolve and went before them.

After the usual polite niceties, Naruto began to speak.

"For the last few weeks I've been observing the way we all live on a deeper level and taking notes on our resources. For years out of necessity I have been learning about herbs, their uses and creating my own herbal remedies. I have also written a large medicinal book with all of them in it over the years. Lady Hinata Hyuga also has a vast knowledge of herbs and a garden to match. It is even larger than the one we have for the village. She has given her permission to use it and have also written her own medicinal book. Over the last few weeks we've compared notes and have managed to come up with more than two thousand different healing remedies. My proposal is the same one that Lady Tsunade made years ago before she became a sannin. We need more medic nins to decrease our casualty rate. She has trained Shizune, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka as you already know and they are now the top medics after Tsunade-sama.

Sakura Haruno used to be the weakest member of our team when we were together but she did have the best chakra control. I think you will all agree by the dents in the training ground that she is almost as strong as Lady Tsunade. There are lots of other ninjas in the village that would benefit from this training to be more efficient on their teams. They will of course continue to do missions but this way, with additional training they can become stronger. A team is only as strong as there weakest member and with this training they will not only become stronger, there will always be a medical ninja on sight whenever they need one. That will also mean that we can accept more missions since their will be more competent ninjas for hire. There will also be more successful missions as well. Tsunade-sama would be teaching them their medical skills of course since she now has more free time with me helping her. It will benefit the village greatly to have her do this as she is getting older and just in case anything should happen to her, Kami-sama forbid, then she will be able to leave her amazing healing abilities in the hands of capable people. It would be foolish to not take advantage of all she has to offer. There is also the fact that our ninjas is our main source of income. If we use our vast knowledge on herbal remedies to open a large herbal outlet, we will be creating another source of income as well. We already have all that we need to do this since we live in the forest so its much easier as well. It will provide more jobs for the villagers or even the retired ninjas as well as the orphans. Since some of them are unable to become ninjas and have no one to support them , then this will help them make their way in the world." he told the council.

The council gave him there approval an hour later and he thanked them and left.

Naruto was overjoyed and as soon as he walked into the office he called in Ino and Sakura. Then after he had finished informing them of the new venture, he hurried to the Hyuga estate. Hiashi was sitting there waiting for him.

"Ah Naruto come in. Your proposal today was very insightful." said Hiashi. "I assume you would like Hinata to help?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. If its okay with you, I would like her to teach others about herbal remedies and help Sakura and Ino as well as train as a medical nin. She is the only person other than myself and lady Tsunade that I trust do this properly. I know that she would be a very good medical nin because of her gentleness and kind heart. Although she is amazing at your fighting styles, ever since that incident with Neji when we tried to retrieve Sasuke I have been thinking about it. This will be her back up if she finds herself in a compromising situation since I don't want anything to happen to her. She is one of the only people who accepted me at first and because of this she is one of my precious people ." he said honestly. Then he laughed. "Although I am a bit terrified at seeing another mini-Tsunade running around with super strength."

Hiashi actually laughed at the thought of Hinata acting like Tsunade on one of her rampages. It was common knowledge around the village that she had to get a replacement for her desk almost everyday. Fortunately, ever since Naruto had been there it had decreased to only about three per week, for which the elders were grateful it was expensive to replace them so often.

"Very well Naruto." said hiashi. "I'll allow it if Hinata agrees."

Naruto nodded and Hinata was called in. When they told her she immediately agreed and Naruto asked her to come to the office to discuss the details after thanking her. He also gave her a draft of what she would be doing. 

Over the next few weeks Naruto set his plans in motion and used his free time to prepare for his babies.

Tbc.

Authors note: hello I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please review. Have a lovely weekend.sorry for the errors.x)


	9. HOW MANY?

_**a few weeks later...**_

Naruto was now four months pregnant but actually looked like six. Today he would be going for his normal check-up as well as a sonogram. Chiyuki could have told him what he was having but she had been strangely silent on the subject. He sighed and began making his way to the hospital surrounded by Anbus along with Iruka. The people of the village knew he was pregnant and were all curious about it but since they weren't allowed close enough to him to ask him, they kept on wondering who had fathered the demon's child.

He walked into the hospital with Iruka and the anbu agents and found Tsunade already there with Sakura waiting for him. They quickly ushered him into a room and after allowing him to change began to check him over. Since Sakura would be helping Tsunade deliver the baby when the time came, Naruto had asked Iruka to help him threw the delivery. Over the last few weeks Sakura had become another mother hen like Iruka, stopping by at random times just to check on him.

Naruto changed and climbed unto the bed with Iruka's help.

"This will feel a bit cold at first okay." she told him as she rubbed a cold gel-like substance on his swollen abdomen.

He jumped a bit at the icy feeling but didn't do or say anything . Then Tsunade began checking over him to see what he was having. She knew that he would be having at least four babies by the size he was at the moment but what she saw shocked her. She counted again three times to make sure. Then she looked over at the pregnant blonde and smiled.

"You really are the number one surprise ninja Naruto.": she said with tears of joy. "Your having nine babies." she said.

Naruto, Sakura and Iruka blinked then, "Nani!" they yelled in shock. 

It was so loud even Neji and the sand siblings heard it all the way over in Suna.

Then she began showing him the babies one by one and telling him what type they were. He found out he was having five boys and four girls.

"Well this definitely takes it all to a whole new level doesn't it?" Naruto said. "How like that bastard to try and outdo everyone in the village. I think the Uchiha clan is more than assured now." he told them with a fake smile.

They looked at the blonde and realized how terrifying this must all be fore him , especially right now. This was normally something that was done with the father of your child and to add to it, he was a boy.

"It's all right Brat." said Tsunade. "You have us."

"_**And you have me."**_ said Chiyuki in the back of his mind.

Somehow hearing her say that made him feel even more reassured than hearing it from Tsunade. Naruto smiled and nodded at them. It would all work out somehow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was so caught up in it all that they hadn't realized that a nurse who had been passing by heard everything. She ran into the village and began telling everyone she knew about it. The people were overjoyed, uncaring for a change that it was the 'demon brat' that was restoring the Uchiha bloodline. They didn't even care about how it had happened in the first place, they only cared about the kekkai genkai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got dressed after that and began leaving with a proud Iruka and a Tearful Tsunade. They stepped out of the hospital with the Anbu's surrounding them and began walking to the Hokage tower. Iruka was accompanying them at Naruto's insistence since he had told them that he wanted to tell them something important.

As they walked threw the village random people began calling out to him.

"Congratulations Rokudaime-sama." an old man yelled out.

Naruto distinctly remembered him throwing rotten fruit at him.

"Thank you for restoring the Uchiha clan Rokudaime-sama." yelled an old woman who owned a convenient store.

She would always sell him damaged goods when he used to try and buy from her. Naruto just nodded at them all but didn't say anything. He was grateful for once to have the Anbu's surrounding him. He put a protective hand over his swollen abdomen and was tense all the way to the Hokage tower. Iruka and Tsunade felt bad for him when they saw his instinctive reaction to protect his unborn children and felt his tension. These people had a lot to answer for and if they thought that suddenly being openly friendly to him would change everything , they were wrong. They were silently grateful that Naruto wasn't the type of person to throw things back in their faces.

They got to the office and sat down. Chiyuki had given Naruto permission to tell them about his bloodlimit earlier that morning. He did a no spy jutsu in the office after closing the door.

"Well, what is it brat?" asked Tsunade impatient as always.

"Well, its like this. A few weeks ago Chiyuki told me that I have a kekkai genkai as well. " he said. "I assume its from my mom since ero- sennin never mentioned my dad having one."

"No way." said Iruka in awe.

"What type is it brat?" Tsunade asked.

Then Naruto began explaining it and they gasped in shocked delight.

"That is just unbelievable Naruto." said Lady Tsunade.

"Yeah I guess so." Naruto agreed activating it and showing it to them. 

It had the veins at the side like with the Byakugan, the sharingan was present but a bit different. His pupils had various rings around it the white on was the outer layer , then red and then the Kyuubi eye color. The comas were also there except now they had formed the Mangekyo type of his kekkai genkai. It was amazing to see that he had already mastered it.

"As you can see, I've already mastered the Mangekyo form of my kekkai genkai and I'm able to use it stabely. I didn't tell you before because Chiyuki thought it was a bad idea until I knew how to use it. The babies will have this as well and there's will probably be a bit stronger on the sharingan side since they got that doubled. I've been training in my mind with Chiyuki for weeks now and learning new jutsus. I plan to train with Kakashi after I drop my litter and copy a few more jutsus as well. These babies will be even stronger than the elders will ever guess. Since I am a demon now as well, they will also be half demon." he told them.

Tsunade glomped him . "oh Naruto I'm so happy. You will really be the greatest Hokage of us all." she gushed.

Naruto smiled. "After I have my litter and I begin the physical part of my training, my appearance will change a bit in order to help with the jutsus I'm learning from the kyuubi. The babies will already be born with the physical characteristics so its not a problem. I don't want the council to know about my kekkai genkai because I don't trust them at all and I want to move into the Namikaze estate since my house will be too small for all of us. It is legally mine anyway so even if the council object I don't particularly care." he said , then he turned to look at Iruka. "Tousan you don't mind moving again do you?." he asked.

Iruka shook his head. "No its fine Naruto, I don't mind at all. The more room we have for the kids, the better." he agreed.

Tsunade gave Naruto the keys to the estate as well as the rest of the day off to rest since it had been a bit of a shock for him , then went to inform the council of his move and the number of his babies. The council was amazed at the number of the babies and immediately agreed to the move before turning back to congratulate each other on the assurance of the restored clan, as if they had actually had anything to do with it. Tsunade left thinking what arrogant asses they all were.

Over the next few days the rookie nine help Iruka move in since he had insisted on handling it and Naruto continued his training as Rokudaime. His training was hectic but he managed well. Tsunade insisted on checking him over every morning but he didn't mind. Ironically , the Namikaze estate was right next to the Hyugas.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Sasuke...**_

Sasuke had just completed his mission and was lying on his bed in his room after a long shower. The mission had taken a week to complete and he was exhausted. Kabuto knocked and walked in.

"Orochimaru-sama wants me to give you a check up Sasuke-sama." the medic nin said.

Sasuke really hated the guy but allowed himself to be checked. Afterwards he laid back down on his bad trying to relax. The mission had been a hard one.

"It wont be long now Sasuke-sama." said Kabuto with an underlying smugness in his voice.

"Get out." sasuke said coldly and the smirking nin left.

"Soon ," Sasuke thought. "I'll have to make my move soon. He has taught me all he know now so I don't need him anymore. He is completely useless to me now."

He laid there making plans before finally falling asleep. His dreams were filled with a certain annoying blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto walked out of the room with a smirk and paused when he saw his lord standing there.

"Orochimaru-sama, he is in excellent condition." he told him.

Orochimaru smiled. "Excellent. Now come with me Kabuto, there is something we need to discuss." he said and walked off.

Kabuto tensed but followed him. They reached Orochimaru's room and walked in. Kabuto closed the door and walked over to his lord.

"I'm upset with you Kabuto." said Orochimaru. "You shouldn't have made that little comment to Sasuke. I think some punishment is in order don't you think?"

Kabuto felt cock harden at the thought of the painful pleasure he was about to endure at his master's hands.

"Yes Orochimara-sama." he said in agreement.

"Very good, now undress." Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto undressed and quickly climbed unto the bed on his hands on knees with his back to Orochimaru. He knew what was coming next. His delight, his torment.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naruto...**_

Naruto was now six months pregnant and was the largest pregnant person they had ever seen. Honestly , what did they expect when he was carrying nine babies. He was currently sitting down on a sofa in the middle of his new home surrounded by his friends. It was his baby shower that had been planned by Ino and Sakura, though how they managed to do it without killing each other was a mystery. He looked around at his friends and felt extremely happy. Even the men had been dragged along at the women's , especially Sakura's insistence.

"So you're actually having nine babies?" Kiba asked increduly still surprised by this three months later. "Is that even legal?"

Sakura bopped him on the head and the others snickered . She really was more of a mother hen than Iruka these days.

"The flame of youth is burning brightly in our Rokudaime." said lee enthusiastically. "I cannot lose out. Sakura marry me and make me a proud father too."

Sakura hit him so hard, it sent him flying. She was blushing though. Lee and Sakura had been dating for almost four months now and people were placing bets on how soon they would get married.

"Oh Sakura, your youthful punches tell me that our babies will have the strength of youth." Lee said with joyful tears.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, almost feeling sorry for all the hits he would be taking for the rest of his life.

"Still that is a lot of babies." said Temari who was sitting next to Shikamaru. "Oh and before I forget Naruto, here is a letter from Gaara." she said pulling it out and handing it to him.

She had arrived that morning with two men pulling a large cart loaded with gifts for the babyshower. Kankuro had sent his , along with Gaara and Neji. The day that Naruto had found out about the number of babies, he had had Tsunade send an eagle to inform Gaara. In fact they often traded letters to and from Suna , including Neji.

He took the letter and smiled at what he saw. Gaara was finally pregnant.

"How far along is he?" he asked Temari.

"He's almost two months." she said happily. "They are planning the wedding for as soon as you're able to travel again."

Naruto nodded. "I'll go as soon as I have my litter and Tsunade allows it." he said.

"Gaara is pregnant?" said Ino in surprise. "That's so cute. Neji must be so happy."

Temari nodded. "Yeah, but he is so overprotective its insane." she laughed. "Gaara actually threatened him with his sand because Neji wont let him walk around anywhere without him nearby to watch over him."

The others laughed and on and on it went until Naruto sensed someone approaching. Kakashi went to get it and blinked in surprise.

"Naruto its for you." he said happily.

Naruto waddled over to the door to see who it was and was surprised to see four Hyugas standing there with two loaded carts.

"Rokudaime-sama, our lord has sent us to deliver these to you." said one of them. "Will you accept?"

Naruto nodded. "Uh ...yes and thank you." he said.

The men bowed and began unloading the cards under Iruka's watchful eye. Everyone except Hinata and Hanabi, who had helped their father to choose the gifts, were surprised. It was common knowledge that the Hyugas often kept to themselves. Although they knew that Hiashi and Naruto had become friends, they hadn't known that they were such good friends.

The hyuga clansmen finished up and left and Naruto looked almost shellshocked at all the things they had brought. There were enough diapers , formula and other necessities to last him a whole year. He also had two rooms in the house packed with gifts for the baby from his fangirls and some of the villagers in gratitude at him reviving the Uchiha clan. He also had all nine cribs already since the craftsmen of the village had worked on it as a gift to him. Sai had also come over with lee and not only painted the nursery for him, but Sai had also drawn a scene on the walls of a nine tailed kitsune holding a baby with each of its tails. The scene was not only beautiful but so realistic that it seemed as if it would come to like any minute and was spellbinding to look at. It was obvious that Sai had created his masterpiece for Naruto. 

Naruto walked back into the sitting room and got ready to open the rest of his gifts. He had gotten playpens, plushies, diapers, blankets just to name a few. Shikamaru had even gotten him a few books on being a parent and all that. They all stayed until Naruto began to look tired and then they cleaned up and left after Tsunade had given him another checkup. 

naruto made sure to thank them all for coming and planning the party as well as for the gifts and then he retired for the night. His mind drifted briefly to Sasuke, wishing things had been different and he was sharing this moment with him, but he forced those thoughts away and drifted off to sleep.

Tbc

authors note : hello there. Thank you for reading this chapter. Please , please , please review. Thank you again and see you at the end of the next chapter.


	10. SONGS FROM THE HEART

_**Chiyuki speaking, **__babies speaking,__ naruto speaking to them telepathically._

_Naruto made sure to thank them all for coming and planning the party as well as for the gifts and then he retired for the night. His mind drifted briefly to Sasuke, wishing things had been different and he was sharing this moment with him, but he forced those thoughts away and drifted off to sleep_.

_**The next morning...**_

Naruto woke up but didn't feel nauseous for a change. He waddled to the bathroom and after a quick shower, got dressed and went downstairs. He made breakfast and was eating by the time Kakashi and Iruka came down.

"Good morning," he said to them with a small smile.

They returned his greeting and after fussing over him , Iruka finally settled down to eat.

"So how close are you and Lord Hyuga?" asked Kakashi nosily.

Iruka bopped him on the head but looked over at Naruto curiously as well.

"We're just friends that's all. He's been teaching me about tea ceremonies and stuff and I've been teaching him about herbs. Hinata often joins us for those lessons of course." Naruto said dismissively.

"Still."Kakashi persisted. "The Hyugas aren't normally so generous to anybody. He must really like you ." he said with a perverted grin.

Iruka hit him again and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi, I haven't looked at a man in that way in a while. Besides look at me, I'm a fat belly with feet." he said pouting a bit.

Kakashi knowing better than to agree with the blonde by now, shook his head. "No you're beautiful Naruto. People would kill to look as good as you while pregnant." he said.

Naruto smiled happily and continued eating after thanking him for the complement. Kakashi had made the mistake a few months ago of calling him fat and Naruto had been in tears. Iruka had gotten mad and he hadn't gotten any for a whole week. Tsunade found out and gave him d-rank missions for a month. He definitely didn't want to go threw that again.

Breakfast ended and the rest of the morning went by smoothly for Naruto as he went to the office and worked all morning. He decided to have lunch outdoors on the head of his father and with the ANBU's help, teleported there. He sat down alone with his six bowls of hot ramen that an anbu had gone to get for him just the way he liked it these days, with mustard and other weird ingredients floating in it. As he ate, he thought about his life and all that had happened with Sasuke. As he finished the last bowl of Ramen, he felt the strange urge to sing. He emptied the bowl and put it down, then he began rubbing his swollen abdomen as had become his habit these days and began to sing.

**Even if I hold you,**

**With all my loneliness,**

**we still cant be one. **

**The only thing that we can deeply,**

**Feel besides kindness is pain,**

**We don't dream anymore,**

**Hesitating, as we hold hands,**

**We start walking,**

**Towards the cruel dawn,**

**I'm sure real words are,**

**Somewhere in the real world,**

**They hide in our silent nights,**

**They still do.**

The song was sad and told of his deep loneliness and longing for a loving mate. It told of him being disillusioned by the true nature of his former lover. His heart had been broken by Sasuke for years now and although the pain had become bearable as time went by, it hadn't lessened or seized to exist.

Just then he felt a few hard kicks and gasped. He had gotten used to being kicked by his babies , but this time it was different. It had felt as if all nine of his babies had kicked him all at once.

"_Don't be sad anymore mother, it hurts us."_ said a voice.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at his stomach.

"_Uh Chiyuki , was that you_?" he asked hesitantly although he knew it wasn't.

Chiyuki laughed in the back of his mind. "_**You know it wasn't kit. We demons can talk to our young as soon as they are able to understand. Its part of how we know if something is wrong so that we can hurry to protect them. It will be the same way when they're born. But tell no one of this okay? This will be their own little life line to us. That way if someone tries to harm them when they're born, we'll know**_." she told him.

"_Okay Chiyuki and thanks._" he said then. "_Kits, can you hear me?" _he asked telepathically.

"_Yes mommy we can_." said a gently voice.

Naruto could tell that it was one of the girls.

"_I'm so happy kits_." Naruto sent to them. "_I love you all so much_."

"_We love you too mommy so don't be sad_." said another girl.

"_Boys are you okay too_?" Naruto asked, since he hadn't heard any on them speak yet.

"_Hn_." said one.

"_We're fine mommy_." said one.

"_Sing another song mommy_."said another.

"_Sing a song for us mom_." said one of the girls.

"_Alright kits. I'll sing this song just for you_." said Naruto, then he began to sing.

**I was so happy when you smiled,**

**your smile breaks threw the clouds of grey,**

**far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.**

**waiting with patience for the spring,**

**when the flowers will ,**

**bloom renewed again,**

**knowing there's more,**

**beyond the pain of today.**

**Although the scars of yesterday remains,**

**you can go on living as much as your heart believes.**

**You cant be born again,**

**although you can change,**

**lets stay together always.**

"_That was pretty mommy_." said one of the girls.

"_Yeah mommy I liked it." said _another.

"_Hn_." said a boy.

"_Uh why are you guys calling me mom_?" Naruto asked.

"_Cuz your our mommy silly_." said one of the girls.

Naruto rolled his eyes and thought about protesting but he didnt want to upset his babies. Besides, he figured it was a small price to pay to finally have someone who truly loved him.

"_Okay kits, its fine_." Naruto said. "_Now lets get back to running the village."_

Naruto went back to work. He smiled as he thought about his secret and could here them actually bickering the way he and sasuke used to .

Over the next few weeks he worked and prepared for the babies. Every night after work, right before going to bed , he was sing that song, just for them. He had also come to realize that for unborn babies, they sure had a lot to say and even Chiyuki couldn't wait for them be born . They were driving her crazy with their constant bickering .

As the due date got closer, Chiyuki made a birth canal for the babies and Tsunade was pleased by that. Unfortunately for Naruto, it would be a completely Natural birth since Chiyuki had flatly refused to allow any substance in his body that could harm them. She didn't trust the humans and Naruto wholeheartedly agreed with her on the no substance thing. He didn't want his mind muddled as it could be dangerous for his kits , knowing the type of bastards the elders were. Naruto had allowed Chiyuki to take over briefly in order to talk to Tsunade and the two of them had almost come to blows over it. In the end Chiyuki won much to everyone's amusement. The fox really was overprotective of her 'kit'.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile with Sasuke...**_

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room covered in Orochimaru and Kabuto's blood. Orochimaru had grown weak and had tried to possess his body as planned, but Sasuke who had never had any intention of letting that happen , had fought and killed them both. He turned and saw Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo standing their waiting for him. He had decided to make them his minions weeks ago after what Kabuto had said that day since he knew they would be useful in finding his brother.

"Are the other's taken care of?" he asked them.

"Yes oh great leader." Suigetsu said sarcastically.

"Then lets go. We have a little stop to make before we go after my brother."Sasuke said. "Suigetsu, we are going to get Zabuza Momochi's sword for you."

The others nodded and they left after washing off all the blood and getting their things.

"Can you feel that Itachi?" Sasuke thought viciously. "That's me coming for your head."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**in Konoha...**_

_**A week later...**_

Two ninjas hurried to the Hokage tower and into the office before Naruto and Tsunade.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade , as impatient as always.

"It-its Orochimaru Tsunade-sama." gasped out one ninja. "We have reason to believe that he along with Kabuto has been killed by Uchiha Sasuke." he told her.

"What !"she yelled in shock. "Are you sure?"

The two ninjas nodded. "There are rumors floating around near Otogakure about it." said one.

"But since we were on a mission we couldn't find out for sure." said the other.

"Understood." said naruto. "Good job guys and thank you. You may go."

The ninjas nodded and left and Naruto turned to Tsunade. "I think we should send Sai, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Rock lee to find out." he told her.

She nodded in agreement. "Shizune get in here!" she yelled.

Shizune hurried in with the pig in her hands.

"Get Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai and Rock lee in here immediately." she ordered.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune said , already hurrying out the door.

The she turned to Naruto. "Naruto are you ok?" she asked, worried that the mention of Sasuke might have upset him.

Naruto nodded. "Yes baachan I'm fine so stop worrying already. Although I wish I could go to too. Why don't you take the rest of the day off, I'll handle things here ." he told her.

Tsunade immediately began to protest. "But what about you ?" she asked still concerned.

"I told you I'm fine. Now go mourn your friend in peace." Naruto said. "I have a feeling he really is dead and I know that deep down in your heart you still cared for him." he told her.

Tsunade noddle as a single tear fell. He hugged her for a second and then allowed her to leave.

The ninjas that had been sent for gathered in the office before Naruto. He sighed and began to speak.

"This is an a-ranked mission. We have reason to believe that Sasuke may have killed Orochimaru and Kabuto.. I'm sending you guys to Oto to confirm it. There is no mission scroll since we just learned of it a few minutes ago but I'm sure you'll be fine without it. You are to return here as soon as you complete your mission, no detours. Sakura , I know that you may want to chase after Sasuke but now is not the time. If he is still there then feel free to try and bring him back but if not, return here. The village needs you." Naruto told them. "Any questions?"

"No sir." they answered.

"Good ." said Naruto. "Then move out as soon as you get your things."

"Hai ." they said and hurried out.

"Shizune!" yelled Naruto and the Kunoichi hurried in.

"Yes Naruto -sama?" she said.

"Since Sakura is on a mission. I'll need you to fill in for her alright?" he said.

She nodded . "understood." then she handed him his new set of paperwork.

"Thanks Shizune-nee." Naruto said. "Since I gave Tsunade Baachan the rest of the day off, I'll be stay a bit later than usual to finish up. Have someone inform lord Hyuga that I'll be there a bit later than usual tonight and please have someone pick me up lunch." he told her.

She nodded again and left. Things had become much easier for her with Naruto there. For one thing the paperwork didn't pile up anymore and he helped to keep Tsunade away from gambling and Sake with his projects. She also didn't have to order desks everyday anymore.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**later that evening...**_

Naruto hurried to the Hyuga estate and was brought in to see Hiashi and the Hyuga sisters.

"I apologize for the delay. I received some urgent news." he said after greeting them.

"Its all right Naruto, we understand." Hiashi said.

Over the last few months they had become close friends as unbelievable as it sounds. Since they were both leaders, they understood each other on a different level.

"Hinata-chan, I sent Sakura on a mission today so if you need help with anything just come directly to me or Tsunade. Shizune will also be filling in while she's away." Naruto told her and she nodded.

They talked a bit more and Naruto stayed for dinner as was the norm these days. Then Naruto and Hiashi went for a walk alone in the garden as usual. They walked for a few minutes until Naruto stopped and rubbed his lower back.

"Are you alright?"asked Hiashi concerned.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, just a bit of a back ache that's all. Its been happening a lot lately, but that's cuz of the added weight." he said apologetically.

Just then the babies started to kick him since they were currently fighting and he doubled over a bit.

"Naruto what is it?" Hiashi said. "Do you need me to get help?"

Naruto shook his head and reached for Hiashi's hand. He placed it on his stomach where he was currently being kicked and smiled. Hiashi's eyes widened and he ran his hand over Naruto's swollen abdomen. He had forgotten how it was when a woman was pregnant, or in this case a man. Naruto looked up at the lord and their eyes connected. Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth parted in a silent gasp. It was then that Hiashi realized why he found Naruto so interesting, he was attracted to him. This had never happened to him with a man before and he wondered if it was due to his self imposed celibacy after his wife's death.

With his hands still resting on Naruto's abdomen, he leaned down and captured the startled blonde's lips. He caressed the blonde's lips with his tongue, silently asking his permission to be let in. Naruto allowed it with a moan. Hiashi explored the contours of the younger man's mouth in delight. It had been so long since he had touched someone this way. Hiashi broke the kiss and looked down at the extremely pregnant and blushing blonde.

"Why did you kiss me Hiashi?" Naruto asked softly.

"I don't know." said Hiashi. "I was caught up in the moment I guess." he told him, knowing that the blonde was emotionally vulnerable at the moment. He also needed some time to figure things out for himself on his end as well.

Naruto nodded. "Okay. Shall we finish our walk?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

Hiashi nodded and they walked on and acted as if the kiss hadn't happened at all. Then they said goodbye and Naruto went home.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He slowly walked home and up into the house. Iruka greeted him since he had been waiting for him. Naruto returned his greeting and they sat down in the sitting room.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"I'm fine tousan, just a little tired that's all." Naruto replied. "Sorry for sending kakashi away but he was the best man for the job."

Iruka nodded. "Don't worry about it, its your job. Now go straight up to bed. You need all the rest you can get." he said.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Thanks tousan, I really couldn't do all this without your help." he said.

Iruka flushed with pleasure then sent him off to bed.

Naruto went upstairs and took a shower. He went to lay down on his bed and tried to get in a comfortable position.

"So the traitor has betrayed Orochimaru has he?" he thought. "Well what could you expect from a traitor." he sang to his babies and fell off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week and a half later , he had the confirmation he needed. He also received information from the squad that Tsunade had created to track down and kill Akatsuki members. He knew that wherever Itachi was, that was were Sasuke would eventually appear.

_**Almost three weeks later...**_

Naruto stood up and felt like pacing. Then he began to tidy up the office, filing away papers, sorting scrolls etc. he was alone in the office at the moment and as soon as Shizune walked in , she realized what he was doing. He was 'nesting'. It was something that most mothers did right before delivery time. He turned to speak to her then doubled over in pain as his water broke.

"Shizune ...hospital." He wheezed out as his first contraction hit.

Tbc.

Authors note: hello. Thank you for reading and please review. The first song you saw if from loveless and it's the ending theme song. Its in Japanese and is called 'Michiyuki' by yuki Kajiura. The second song is from fruits baskets and is called 'for fruits baskets' by Ritsuko Okaraki. Thanks again for reading


	11. SPECIAL DELIVERIES

_Naruto stood up and felt like pacing. Then he began to tidy up the office, filing away papers, sorting scrolls etc. he was alone in the office at the moment and as Shizune walked in , she realized what he was doing. He was 'nesting'. It was something that most mothers did right before delivery time. He turned to speak to her then doubled over in pain as his water broke._

"_Shizune ...hospital." He wheezed out as his first contraction hit._

Shizune ran over to him. "ANBU, help me get him to the hospital quickly!" she yelled.

One of the ANBU immediately ran over and teleported him to the hospital. Sakura who was on duty at the time , ran up to them and quickly began making preparations in one of the delivery rooms, the largest on they had in fact, as two of the Anbus ran off to find Iruka and Tsunade. Their fastest eagle was sent to Suna to inform Gaara and as the word spread, all of Naruto's friends began making there way at the hospital. A few of the council men showed up as well, wanting to make sure that the Uchiha heirs would not be harmed in any way. There were seven Anbu agents on guard duty as well under their orders and Ino, Hinata and Sakura would be the ones assisting Shizune and Tsunade threw the delivery.

They quickly changed him into a hospital gown, much to his embarrassment and then made him sit up, propped up with pillows. As the contractions hit, they helped him breathe threw it and after a while Naruto began to panic.

"Is the village gonna be okay with so many Anbus here?" he asked scared.

Everyone laughed when they heard this, the boy really was too devoted to the village.

"Yes Naruto its fine. Now try to concentrate on breathing okay?"Tsunade said kindly.

"But what about the paperwork?" Naruto mumbled after a particularly painful contraction. "I still have a whole pile to get done."

"The paperwork will be fine." snickered Shizune.

"But shouldn't someone be at the office in case of an emergency or something?" he asked again.

"Naruto the office is fine, the village is fine now concentrate on breathing." Iruka said placatingly but sternly.

Iruka had been allowed in since he was Naruto's birthing coach and was now standing next to the panicking blonde. Then the contractions got worse as he got fully dilated and Naruto began to whimper from the pain.

Sakura who was timing it nodded. "We're almost there Tsunade -sama." she said..

Finally it was time and Naruto began to push. Iruka stayed by his side and began to help him threw it, telling him it was gonna be okay etc. He had almost finished pushing out the first one when Kakashi showed up, late as usual. He had been let threw by the Anbus since he lived with the blonde and all that and he hurried to the delivery room. He walked in the door after washing up and being prepped and saw the 1st baby halfway out. The copy nin then did something that he had never done before, his eyes rolled over and he promptly fainted.

One of the laughing Anbus quickly picked him up and carried him back to his friends. They all decided that they would never let him live it down.

_**Meanwhile with Naruto...**_

"Push Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. "You can do it."

"Kyaah! I'd like to see you push an elephant threw a goddamn keyhole!" Naruto screamed in pain as he did as ordered.

Chiyuki was helping to dull the pain, but it certainly wasn't enough in his opinion. It hurt more than the Chidori had.

"Damn you Sasuke! I'll kill you!" he screamed as he continued to push.

Tsunade chuckled. "That's the spirit Gaki." she laughed as she handed Sakura another baby.

As he pushed he continued to promise certain death for Sasuke. He even went so far as to say he would castrate him with a rusty old spoon. Sakura and the others were thoroughly enjoying the ways he came up with to torture Sasuke and so was most of Konoha from his loud mouth. Even Anko and Ibiki were taking notes, the boy really knew some good stuff. For the next few hours Naruto was in labor and his screams could be heard all over the village. The women kept switching up as assistants in order to stay fresh since it was such a long and grueling labor. During the night, Hiashi showed up as well surprising the others. He stayed until the delivery was over and then waited patiently to see the blonde. The labor had been so long it was actually nineteen whole hours.

Chiyuki had kept her word and the babies were delivered safely with no flaws on them and were perfectly aware. She began healing her kit as soon as he was finished and worked tirelessly until it was all done before falling asleep in her cage out of exhaustion. Naruto was exhausted but happy, he finally had a living blood relative and was now a parent.

"So what are you gonna call them Naruto?" Sakura asked smiling.

Naruto smiled back. He and Iruka had picked out the names together and as the babies were brought to him in the order in which they had been born, he began to name them. All the babies had nine cute little tails , pointy elvish ears and the whiskers on their cheek like there mom.

The first on was Daisuke, he had black hair and blue eyes, then Shinosuke with blonde hair and blue eyes, Kisuke with black hair and eyes, a little girl Suzuke with blonde hair and eyes, Tatsuke a girl with black hair and blue eyes, a boy Mitzuke with blonde hair and black eyes, a girl Naduke with black hair and eyes, Tsunake a girl with blonde hair and eyes, she had sorta been named after Tsunade except for the ending of her name and then there was finally Ritsuke a little boy with black hair and blue eyes.

The others all noticed a certain theme with the name , particularly with the last three letters of their names but wisely said nothing.

Then Naruto yawned. "Tsunade protect the village, Iruka protect my babies and Sakura please feed my babies for me okay?" Naruto said tiredly. "I'm just gonna take a little nap." he told them and drifted off.

The others smiled indulgently as they saw the tired blonde fall asleep, he really had earned it. The elders and all his friends were all allowed to take a quick peek at the babies under Iruka's watchful eye and then they were ushered out by Tsunade and told to come back later. Then Hinata, Iruka, Sakura, Ino and Shizune fed the newborns and put them back to bed after.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Naruto woke up nine hours later feeling fully refreshed and healed to see Kakashi staring down at the babies curiously as if they were aliens. It was obvious that he had no experience with this kind of thing.

"They wont bite you if you pick them up you know." Naruto said causing the copy-nin to jump in surprise.

"They're just so small though." Kakashi said, looking as if he were a bit afraid of them.

Naruto laughed. "Trust me Kakashi, after pushing them out, I know for a fact that they're not small at all." he said.

Then he hopped off the bed and walked over to his babies. He marveled at their cuteness and picked one up. Then he noticed all the flowers in the room and the gifts.

"Who are these from?" he asked surprised.

"They're from the villagers." Kakashi said smiling. "The elders also made yesterday and official holiday."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise pleasure at that. He felt happy that his babies birthdays would be a holiday instead of a curse like his had always been. Then he turned to Kakashi.

"Thank you Kakashi for being here." he said.

Kakashi smiled and nodded. Then he teleported away after muttering something about 'informing a little dolphin about him waking up.'

A few minutes later Tsunade and Sakura walked in and after giving him a full checkup , told him that he was perfectly fine and all healed up but would be kept until the next day just in case. She was obviously not taking any chances with her precious Gaki.

"So how does it feel to be a grandmother Baachan?" he asked Tsunade with a grin.

Tsunade flushed with pleasure. "I think I'm gonna be letting a lot more gray hairs if they're anything like you were brat." she said.

Naruto snickered but then tensed up as he sensed a few people approaching. "The elders are coming." he said seriously , his voice strained.

The two women nodded in understanding and waited for them to arrive. The council members came and walked in.

"Rokudaime-Uzumaki congratulations on a safe delivery." the elder from the Aburame clan said.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. "Thank you very much." he said.

"We are aware of the circumstances surrounding your conception and we would all like to thank you on the behalf of the entire village." said the chairman. "I know that we have all made life hard here for you over the years and no amount of apologizing can make up for it, but by having these children you have made us all very happy. We were all uncertain of the future of the Uchiha clans bloodline and you put our fears to rest by not only giving us a child , but actually nine of them all at once, single-handedly restoring the clan." said the chairman smiling.

Naruto nodded solemnly. "All I have ever wanted was what was best for this village. You're right, no amount of apologizing can make up for the pain and humiliation I have suffered at your hands. I can honestly say that if I was really the demon you all accused me of being, you would have all been wiped out by now as demons are very big on vengeance. However as I truly care about this village, I will let the past remain in the past, all I ask is that you treat my children better than you have treated me. I may have put up with everything you threw at me before and never fought back, but I assure you, harm my children and I will rain hell down upon your heads. My children are innocent in all this, the same way that I was and I will allow no one to ridicule , torture, beat , rape or try to poison them the way they did to me." he told them, deadly serious.

The elders nodded. They could understand where the boy was coming from in that and were all guilty of persecuting him.

"We understand and agree." said the chairman.

Naruto nodded. "Do I have your words on that?" he asked seriously.

The chairman and the members of the council nodded. "Yes you do." said the chairman , a bit outraged that there words were being questioned.

Naruto gave them a cruel smirk. " then I will have a contract drawn up and it will have to be signed in blood of course. It will not only be legally binding, but if any of all the villagers as well as you or your descendants break the contract you forfeit your very souls since the grim reaper will be coming for it." he told them.

The chairman blinked in outrage at this. "Our words should be enough." he hissed.

This time Naruto laughed. "Your word? You mean like the one that you gave to my father to make me a hero of this village but instead made me the most hated scape-goat for all the people? I am not the fool I used to pretend to be Mr. Chairman. You've given your word that I will be the next hokage and that you will not interfere with the way I raise my children. You've also given your word that my babies will be protected, well I've learned from experience that your words are not worth much when it comes to me. Do you think that I don't remember your face from the day when I was raped the first time Mr chairman, I was only five at the time, barely. You looked at me with scorn and was against even having the third Hokage allow me to go to the hospital for aid. This is my reassurance that you and your council will keep your word. You could always refuse of course, but since you did give your word to do so then it will just prove to me once again the real worth of your words." he told them coldly.

The chairman and council members knew they were trapped and began to realize that this boy truly was no fool, in fact it was obvious that he was a genius. He had played them skillfully and trapped them in their own game.

"Very well, we will do so." said the chairman.

Naruto nodded and after allowing them to look at his babies, they left him in peace. Tsunade walked up to the blonde and glomped him.

"You handled that well Gaki." she said grinning. "You got those bastards good ."

Naruto grinned. "I learned from the best." he said looking at her and she flushed with pride.

Then he bullied her into returning to the office and then turned to Sakura as soon as she left.

"Sakura, would you and Hinata be their godmother?" he asked.

Sakura flushed and nodded happily before glomping him. Then he kicked her out too and told her to go home and get some rest. As soon as she left Hiashi showed up with Hinata and Hanabi.

"Congratulations Naruto ." Hinata said smiling.

Naruto nodded and gave her one of his genuinely rare smile. " thanks for helping out Hinata-chan." he said then. "To be honest I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being there god mother along with Sakura."

She nodded shyly. "I-I would love to Naruto-kun." she responded.

Naruto nodded and thanked her. Then she and Hanabi walked over to the babies and Hiashi stayed to talk with him privately.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the blond.

"Much better now that that's over." Naruto said grinning. "After this eye opening experience , I've developed a healthy respect for women."

Hiashi laughed. "I would imagine so." he said then. "That was very clever the way you manipulated the council this morning." he told him seriously.

Naruto sobered up. "They've had that one coming for some time and only a fool would ever trust those liars." he said coldly.

"I am on that council too Naruto." said the older man.

Naruto looked him directly in the eye. "I know Hiashi and I have taken that into account. I consider on of the only real friends I have so I will ask you this, when the chips are down who's side are you on?" he asked seriously.

Hiashi responded without blinking. "When the chips are down, I will be on your side Naruto." he told him truthfully.

Naruto nodded and they talked for a bit more until he left. Ino brought Naruto his meal and helped him feed the babies, then Naruto went back to sleep knowing that he had done the right thing.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**the next morning...**_

The next morning after breakfast and another check up, Naruto got ready to leave. Iruka, Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Shizune, Sakura and Naruto carried the babies in their arms as they walked out of the hospital and out onto the street. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he saw all the villagers waiting for him. The villagers began to clap and cheer as he passed by. They called out to him and treated him like the hero he truly was, thanking him for restoring the Uchiha clan. He gave them all a reserved smile and thanked them graciously as he hurried home. He was actually glad to be surrounded by all the Anbus for a change. His friends were all glad that he was being treated better but they could see the strain on his face and his reserved attitude towards them as if they were about to attack him and they couldn't blame him.

They reached his home and helped him to get the babies all settled in, then they left him to bond with his babies in peace. He held his babies one at a time and sang to them as he played with them. He talked to them mentally as he often did and then he fed them again and put them to bed. That night he woke up and went to change and feed them.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The next day Jiraiya showed up with Gamabunta. Naruto brought the babies out to show the large from and it teleported away with something suspiciously looking like tears in his eyes. Then Jiraiya came in and looked over his 'grandkids'. Naruto could tell that the toad sage was actually pretty proud to be their grandfather and the next day before he left, he left various gifts for the babies and gave Kakashi two of the latest unprinted Icha Icha books in return to keeping an eye on his grandkids for him.

Gaara and Neji showed up two days later and was immediately brought over to the Uzumaki household. Neji looked more relaxed and Gaara looked adorable while pregnant. Naruto made them the godfathers and then he , Iruka and Gaara went off to the nursery to talk babies for a while.

Kakashi and neji sat there in the kitchen , staring at each other for a while, before Neji spotted on of his new Icha Icha books. His eyes widened and he immediately borrowed it from Kakashi to read before he left. Kakashi in turn, was delighted to meet another fan and they talked about it avidly until the others returned. Naruto rolled his eyes when he found them and realized what they were talking about. He shook his head at the fact that he knew another perverted genius, honestly he must be a magnate to them or something.

Gaara and Neji stayed for three days and then left with Naruto's promise to follow the following week for their wedding. Since the babies were so young, Naruto had decided to work from his estate for a while and had created six blood clones to help him with the kids. Since they didnt poof when you hit them and actually had to be beheaded or fatally wounded to be destroyed , it worked out well. They also didn't drain you of Chakra once they were made. Chiyuki also began making the changes to his body as well and he now had nine beautiful tails, pointed elvish ears like his kids and a more effeminate appearance. It had seriously hurt since his body was literally being re- arranged but in the end he decided it would all be worth it since he would now be able to use the foxes chakra completely without the side effects.

Over the next few months , he trained, learned out to be a parent, hurried to Suna for a wedding and help to run the village that would one day be his. His kids grew rapidly, just a bit faster than normal kids and were extremely intelligent for their age. He was extremely thankful and extremely proud of them. He continued to train in his mind with Chiyuki and he began manipulating the world inside his soul into what he wanted it to be. Chiyuki no longer lived in a cage, or rather it didnt look like one. Naruto had managed to make it into what her old home had looked like based on her memories. He also made his kids enter his mind-scape in order to spend time with their "other mother".

_**Tbc**_

authors note: hello again and thank you for reading. Please please review so I know what you think. Also please check out my other stories as well, if you are into Yaoi.


	12. MOURNING AND SASUKES RETURN

_Over the next few months , he trained, learned out to be a parent, hurried to Suna for a wedding and help to run the village that would one day be his. His kids grew rapidly, just a bit faster than normal kids and were extremely intelligent for their age. He was extremely thankful and extremely proud of them. He continued to train in his mind with Chiyuki and he began manipulating the world inside his soul into what he wanted it to be. Chiyuki no longer lived in a cage, or rather it didnt look like one. Naruto had managed to make it into what her old home had looked like based on her memories. He also made his kids enter his mind-scape in order to spend time with their "other mother"._

_**timeskip 2 years**_

The babies were now two years old and very intelligent for their ages. Naruto had taken the jounin exams at his insistence and was now a certified Jounin. His reason for this he claimed , was to show that everyone was to be treated equally , regardless of bloodline or status. He occasionally went on missions if it dealt with the Akatsuki as they were a threat to him and his family and had managed to kill Kakuza with Kakashis' help.

He had heard of Sasuke killing deidara but didn't particularly care but his entire world shook when he heard about Jiraiyas' death. He couldn't believe that the lovable ero-sennin and grandfather to his kits were gone. The village openly mourned his loss and a memorial was held for him even though they hadn't gotten the body back.

But the worst part was Tsunade. Orochimarus' death had hit her hard but the hardest was Jiraiya. When she heard about it, her aging jutsu wore off and it was as if she aged before their eyes in a single moment. That day she cried in Narutos' arms and had to be sedated because she was so distraught. Naruto had her monitored around the clock after that and as she mourned he stood by her side supporting her in spite of his own grief. On the day of the memorial service , naruto held her hand on one side and Sakura on the other, along with Shizune.

Sakura and Lee had gotten married the year before, as well as Hinata and Kiba, Choji and Ino, Tenten and Kankuro who now resided in Suna and Temari and Shikamaru who lived in Konoha.

That day after the memorial service was over, Tsunade pulled Naruto aside.

"Its time for you to become the Hokage Naruto." she told him tearfully. "I'm an old woman and I'm tired of fighting."

Naruto had been expecting it for sometime now as he watched her struggle to go on everyday , but it still broke his heart. Still, he knew that she was right and although he hadn't retrieved Sasuke yet, he knew that Sakura would understand.

"I'll do it on three conditions Tsunade Baachan." he told her. "The first is that you become my advisor as I will always need your guidance, the second is that you continue to help me with the project of your heart the medical school and the third is that you live with me on my estate with me and my babies. You are their grandmother and my family and we all love you and need you in our lives." he told her.

Tsunade nodded , it felt good to be needed by her precious grandchildren. That night Naruto led her home and showed her to her new bedroom. Shizune would be moving in too of course since the two woman were always inseparable and Iruka and Kakashi were in full agreement since it had been discussed before he had proposed it to her. It was obvious that her grief was killing her and they were all worried about her.

That night after everyone else was asleep, Naruto teleported to the Hyuga estates' gardens. As if he had been expecting him, Hiashi was sitting on a bench waiting for him .

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to walk in your beautiful gardens for a while." Naruto apologized for his unannounced visit.

Lord Hyuga smiled. "Its alright Naruto, you're more than welcomed here at any time." he said.

They began to walk slowly threw the magnificent gardens , not speaking , just enjoying each others' company. Then suddenly the dam that he had been keeping a tight rein on broke and Naruto began to sob. Hiashi pulled him into his arms and held him close. The younger man tensed in surprise at first since it was the first physical contact they had had since they had kissed so long ago. Then he relaxed and allowed himself to be comforted.

"He's really gone isn't he?" said Naruto after a while, still nestled in Hiashis' broad chest. "It hurts to even breathe now that he's gone."

Hiashi understood and continued to hold him. "That's because you cared about him. It will always hurt when you lose someone you care about and the more you care, the more painful it is." he explained.

Naruto nodded and sniffled. "This week I will officially become the Hokage since baachan has decided to retire." he confided.

Hiashi nodded and patted his back. "You will be a very good Hokage Naruto, just like your father was before you. In fact you already are, even without the official title. Just look at all the positive changes you have made to this village and to me." he said.

Naruto smiled gratefully and pulled away. "Thank you for saying that and for holding me while I cried and sorry for getting all emotional on you." he apologized.

Hiashi nodded and then he leaned down and kissed the blonde, surprising the both of them. Naruto eagerly kissed him back and moaned with delight at the contact. It had been so long since he had been touched this way. Hiashi pulled away and looked at him, silently asking for permission and Naruto nodded.

They teleported into Hiashis' bedroom and the older man recaptured his lips as he quickly undressed the blonde. Then he undid his Yukata and carried the blonde over to the bed and laid him on it gently. Naruto silently admired the pale but toned and firm body of the older man, taking in the perfect six pack that he had. He whimpered and moaned when Hiashi captured one of his nipples and began torturing them as he was being prepared by Hiashi, who was using lotion as a lubricant. Naruto groaned and began impaling himself on the three digits that were inside him as Hiashi used his other hand to stroke the boys' weeping member. Finally feeling that the boy was stretched enough for his invasion, he added a bit of lotion to his own erection and positioned himself at the entrance to the boys portal. He gently slid in, inch by agonizing inch until he was firmly seated deep inside him.

Although it was Hiashis' first time having sex with a man, he knew the basics and gave the boy time to adjust before he began to move, sliding in and out to the hilt over and over . He silently conceded that he had never felt anything so deliciously tight around his cock before and had to grit his teeth to not lose control right then and there. He was grateful when Naruto began to insist that he do it harder and faster. He grunted with each mind-shattering plunge he took into the blonde.

"_Chi make sure I don't get pregnant_." naruto sent silently as he reveled in Hiashis' deep and hard thrusts.

"_**Already on it kit**_ ." said Chi. _**"Now shut up and let me enjoy this. The guy certainly has stamina."**_

"Take me Hiashi." Naruto begged, tossing his head from side to side. "Fuck me harder."

Hiashi groaned in pleasure as he continued to give it to the effeminate blonde. The boy really was sexy with his long blonde hair that was now splayed sensually all over the pillow and delicate looking body. He groaned at all the almost forgotten sensations flooding his body. He needed more, to be deeper inside this amazingly tight and hot sanctum as he couldn't seem to get enough. He lifted Narutos' legs and placed them on his shoulders as he began moving faster and harder.

"Aaaaaaah Hiashi!" Naruto screamed out when Hiashi hit his sweet spot head on for the first time as his entire body jerked from the pleasure running threw him, beginning to purr.

Hiashi realized why and began aiming for that spot over and over as he fucked him into the bed.

Naruto moaned in ecstacy and , reaching down to stroke his own cock in time with the hard thrust shaking his body, began to whimper in delight. Hiashi replaced the boys' hand with his and Naruto exploded. He covered his chest and Hiashi's hand with his essence.

Hiashi felt the already tight walls rippling around him as the boy orgasmed and lost all control. Gripping the boys hips, he began ramming himself hard up into him, needing release. He came with a yell and collapsed on the purring boy as he coated the boys' inner walls with his hot essence.

They laid that way for a while until he finally caught his breath and then he pulled out and laid on his side facing the satiated blonde. Naruto blinked as the magnitude of what he had just done hit him in the face. He had been getting hit on a lot more lately, ever since his merge with kyuubi. In fact, he now had Sasukes' entire fanclub as well as the girls from Suna and a few other villages who had seen him. He silently wondered if he had somehow seduced the older man and felt responsible.

He sat up gingerly and looked over at the older man, his face flooded with color.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

Hiashi frowned in confusion for a bit, then it dawned on him. "There is nothing to be sorry for Naruto." he told him. "I know that deep in your heart you still love Sasuke and I will always love my wife even if she is no longer with us. We're not hurting anyone by doing what we did , and we can continue to do so for as long as we both want to."

Naruto nodded feeling relieved and Hiashi kissed him again. They had sex twice more and naruto learned that there was pleasure in casual sex. Afterwards, as he got dressed and got ready to leave, Hiashi pulled him in close and kissed him again.

"You're always welcomed here Naruto, just to visit or in my bed." he told him, relieving him of his doubts.

Naruto nodded and smiled, then he teleported home. He took a quick shower after checking on Tsunade and the babies, then he finally went to sleep.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**the next day...**_

The next day Naruto was sworn in as the new hokage . This should have been the happiest day of his life since he had finally achieved his dream , but instead he felt the loss of Jiraiya and the failing health of Tsunade deeply. He had spent so much time in his childhood trying to be accepted and finding friends, yet as he stood there, he realized what every leader does when they've reached the top. To be the hokage or any type of leader was to be alone. You made the decisions and everyone relied on you to lead and protect them. He silently thanked Kami-sama that he was never truly alone and was even more grateful for the Kyuubi .

That evening on his usual stroll threw the village, he looked at the people who he had just sworn to protect. The people all cheerfully greeted him, when a few years ago they threw rotten fruit and rocks at him. They had wanted to have a celebration for his appointment but he had declined, saying it would be inappropriate so soon after his senseis' death. He could now eat at any restaurant he wanted in the village and yet years ago only Ichirakus' would allow him entrance. The Akatsuki would be coming after him even more now that they had almost collected all the bijuus . To top it all off, he had two year old babies to raise. Then there was the traitorous bastard who was still out there chasing after his brother when he should have been standing by him and not hurting him and betraying him and their village.

Naruto walked in and sat down, unaware that he had even reached his destination as his mind was still deep in thought. He was a bit startled when he heard a familiar and kind voice speaking to him.

"Congratulations Hokage-sama." said Tuechi. "Are you here for dinner?" he asked in his usual friendly tone.

Naruto looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile and the old man smiled back happily. He had never seen Naruto smile that way before and it warmed his heart.

"Yes , I am old man and drop the lord Hokage crap, we're friends. Four miso ramen and eight shrimp ramen please." he said with a grin.

The old man laughed. "Coming right up naruto." he said happily.

Naruto motioned for the two Anbus closest to him to join him and they sat down.

"Use a henge on your faces and remove your masks and eat. I know for a fact that you two skipped lunch today." he told them.

The two Anbus were startled by this but they eagerly obeyed. They had insisted on watching over him all day without taking a lunch break. They couldn't understand why, but the blonde had grown on them all and they were all willing to die for him and not just because they were sworn to. He had often called them into his home whenever he was home and fed them dinner as they protected him. He really was unusual but they all liked him for it.

As they ate , one of the Anbus turned to him. "Hokage-sama I was just wondering. Why do you always eat here when you could go anywhere you wanted to?" he asked curiously.

Tuechi and Ayame wondered what he would say to that and were both listening avidly.

Naruto turned to the Anbu and gave him a sad smile. "Two reasons actually." he said. "The first is that no one can do ramen like they can and its my favorite and the second is that when I was little it was the only place that would ever serve the 'kyuubi brat'. I was three when I first had their ramen and it was the day I had been kicked out of the orphanage with no money or food. The council had given me an apartment, if you can call it that and I was on my way to go see Sarutobi-sama for an allowance since the council refuse to even give me the normal allowance for orphans. As I walked by here I was hungry and the old man saw me and called me in. I was a bit afraid to come in at first since I was used to being tricked and beaten by the villagers but he was so nice that I did so warily. He gave me a large bowl of miso ramen and at first I didnt touch it but checked for poison since that was what the villagers often did to the food they gave me. But I found no hint of anything so I swallowed my fear and ate it. It was the best thing that I had ever eaten and the first gift that I had ever received that had no ill will or device to harm me. So yes, I can now eat in any restaurant that I want to here but I haven't forgotten that it was just yesterday that they served me rotten or poisoned food. I prefer to go where I'm wanted and among real friends and not to where people are kissing up to me because they have no choice." he confided.

The Anbu nodded, feeling ashamed of themselves as well as the villagers for how they had always treated him. When they began spending more time around him , they realized that they had all been wrong and had warmed up to the blonde after seeing that the kyuubi and Naruto were different beings and that the boy was truly devoted to this village. Meanwhile, the old man and his daughter had tearful smiles on their faces as they thought about what Naruto had said. The boy really was honest and pure hearted.

Afterwards, naruto walked home and went to see his babies. He had found two of Irukas' trusted cousins to assist his clones in taking care of his babies and he was extremely grateful for that. Since it was still daytime outside, he decided to take his babies on a rare stroll threw the village and placed them in a special nine seater custom- made stroller with extra bottles of formula. The kits often played outside their mansion on the estate grounds under the watchful eyes of his clones , their nannies and the Anbus and they had actually only ever been brought into the village four times since they had been born. Even though the villagers were nice to him now, he hadn't forgotten what they had been like when he was younger and that was why he often kept them on the estate.

As he got ready to leave, he knocked on Tsunades bedroom door. The nurse he had hired to keep an eye on her since Shizune was often busy at the office , told him that she had spent the entire day crying . Tsunade slowly came out of the room to see him, looking extremely stressed. Even though she had repaired her aging jutsu , it couldn't hide the strain . As soon as the babies saw there grandmother, they began reaching for her and greeting her with smiles as they demanded to be hugged or cuddled. She smiled and gave them all a quick hug.

"Baachan, the babies and I would like it if you came walking with us." Naruto told her.

For a minute she looked as if she were about to refuse but then she changed her mind and nodded. They all left the house and began strolling threw the village surrounded by Anbus. As they walked people stopped by to greet them and to see the babies since they rarely got a chance to. The villagers all told Tsunade how happy they were to see her again as she had been avoiding them all. They walked on until they reached the bridge where team seven used to meet and stopped .

As Naruto and Tsunade handed the babies their formulas he began to speak..

"Like this river, time flows gradually Baachan." he began . "I miss him too and it hurts so much. Before I met you all and you accepted me, I had never had a real family but you became mine. I know that right now he's probably smiling down upon us and bragging that he trained two hokages in between peeping in the womens bath of course. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if we hear reports of a strange book floating with a pen outside the womens' bath of a invisible pervert doing his 'research'. You're my family Baachan and you're not as alone as you think. I've been alone so I know exactly what I'm talking about. Everyone is your family and when you look at the village you should see your children. It will take time to try and keep on living, but you're the strongest person I know. Keep on trying and when you get tired then lean on me, lean on all of us. You taught me that that's what family means so don't forget it now."

Tsunade nodded sadly and he hugged her as she sobbed. They stayed that way for a while until they decided to bring the babies back home. As they walked she thought about what Naruto said and Tsunade began looking at the villagers in a new light.

Over the next few days, she continued to play with the babies at their insistence since they all wanted to be with their grandma and Naruto began making it a happened for all of them to walk threw the village in the evenings. Tsunade began to open up and she could finally smile again. She had always regretted not having children but now she realized that she did in Naruto, even if she hadn't given birth to him.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Sasuke...**_

_**Around the time that Jiraiya died...**_

He laid in a pool of his own blood but felt pleased with the outcome of this battle. A few feet away his brother lay dead and Sasuke had finally fulfilled his oath. As he lay there slowly dying , he thought about his life and his choices. The image of a certain blonde came to mind and he smiled as he realized that he truly did love the blonde.

"Naruto." he thought and suddenly he began to feel afraid. "no I cant die now, I have to make it all up to him , or at least apologize. I have to see my dobe again." his mind screamed .

Suddenly he saw Karin standing over him and was never more pleased to see the annoying fangirl in his life.

"Don't worry Sasuke-sama. I wont let you die." she said and began working on him.

"So you finally did it huh?" said Suigetsu after Sasuke had been healed up as much as possible at the moment. "What now?"

the blonde came to mind once agin and an idea formed. "We'll go to Konoha and join the village." he said. "If we keep living as missing-nins we will be picked off one by one as times go by .This way we will have a whole village watching our backs . Since Kisame got away, I'm sure we'll see him again if we go to Konoha since they have a jinchiruuki. You may get have really good chance their to beat Kisame and get his sword." he told Hebi.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**two weeks later...**_

Naruto was sitting in his office doing paperwork as he listened to the babies bickering threw their mental link when an Anbu bust in threw the door.

"Lord Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha and his Hebi team has been spotted just outside of Konoha and are making their way here . What are your orders sir?" the Anbu asked.

Naruto was startled but immediately responded. "Capture them and bring them here at once." he ordered and the Anbu left.

Then he yelled for Shizune and the girl ran into the room. "Get Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sakura and make an announcement that no one is to inform Sasuke of my children until I say otherwise." he ordered and she ran out after agreeing.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Hebi...**_

Sasuke and his team didn't resist when they saw the Anbus and allowed themselves to be handcuffed and escorted threw the village to the Hokages' office. He was expecting to be given a hard time by Tsunade for leaving the way he had but he wasn't really worried. He had been threw worse at the hands of Orochimaru.

As they went threw the village the people cursed at him but he held his head high and kept on walking. As far as he was concerned , the only person whose opinion mattered was Naruto so these people could all go to hell as far as he was concerned. He was so busy ignoring everyone that he hadn't even noticed that there was a new face being carved out on the Hokage monuments. If he had , he would have realized that there was a new Hokage now.

Sasuke and his team were escorted by the Anbus to the Hokages' office. When they came in Naruto was in the room that contained a few of the forbidden scrolls and not in his office. The Anbus surrounded them as one of them went and opened the door to the room that Naruto was in and walked in. A few seconds later the Anbu walked back out and went back to guard the prisoners. Then Sakura, Kakashi and Shikamaru arrived and stood in one section on the ride side of the desk and waited quietly.

Kakashi and Shikamaru looked much the same to sasuke but he was surprised by the fact that Sakura wasn't fawning all over him .instead she only glared at him and his team and the killing intent was present in her aura. But that wasn't what was really troubling him, it was the killing intent of the Hokage that did. Ever since the Anbu had announced their presence it had spiked and was almost overwhelming and he wasn't even in the same room as them. Something told him that this wasn't Tsunade as even she had never had such a powerful killing aura and that was what was making him worried. As he looked at his old team , he began to wonder where his blonde dobe was. He had been expecting him to be the first to arrive and greet him even if he had hurt him the last time they had met. The dobe was resilient that way.

Just then Naruto walked out holding a large scroll and Sasuke gasped in shock at how much the blonde had changed as well as for the fact that he was the new Hokage. Sakura and the others watched with glee at sasukes' expression, it was all worth it.

"Pretty girl for a hokage." said Suigetsu not realizing who it was.

"Naruto !" he breathed out in shock but the blonde ignored him. He would know his blonde anywhere.

"Cuter than Sasuke-sama." said Karin before realizing what she had said and shut up.

"I'm a boy not a girl fishboy." Naruto said harshly.

"You sent for us Hokage-sama." said Sakura respectfully because she knew it would unnerve Hebi even more.

Naruto nodded and sat down at his desk, his face completely expressionless. He removed his hat and ran his hand threw his long blond hair. He hadn't cut it since the day he had been raped and Kyuubi , who had found it sexy, had made it grow faster than normal until it laid just pillow his butt. His hair color had lightened as well and now looked almost white especially against his slightly tanned skin.

"Shikamaru I called you here for your expert analysis . Sakura and Kakashi you're here so that you can greet your old friend." Naruto said coldly, his voice devoid of emotion, before finally looking at Sasuke. "If you're going to address me Uchiha, please use my title as I have more than earned it."

Sasuke blinked but said nothing.

"This is unexpected." said Kakashi. "Why did you come back here Sasuke?"

"My team and I would like to join this village." he said honestly.

Naruto laughed , a cold dead sound that made them all shiver to hear it. "Really? Why the sudden need to be here? Weren't you the one who ran off to get more power, leaving everything?" _...leaving me._

The last part wasn't said but all who knew the whole story heard it.

Sasuke looked at him. "Dobe I... " he began but was cut off by Naruto slamming his hand down unto the desk shattering the poor thing.

Team Hebi was surprised as they had never known that the blonde had so much power. To make it worse he had done it without infusing his chakra into his fist. The killing intent in the room was almost a living entity as it was even making Kakashi feel ill.

"Don't you ever call me that again traitor." Naruto hissed baring his fangs.

Then Naruto noticed Kakashis' paleness and lessened his killing intent a bit , for which they were all grateful.

Sasukes eyes widened as he finally noticed the pointed canines. He had been so distracted by all the other changes that he hadn't noticed them before. He realized then that this Naruto was a whole new entity to him. This one was way stronger than him and much more deadlier. He had felt the Kyuubis' influence before but this was something else entirely. In that moment he felt something that he had never felt around the blonde before, fear. In fact , his entire team was feeling the same way as they had never felt so much killing intent from one person .

Jugo twitched at the scent of more power and began to transform. Before Sasuke and the others could do anything , the large Giant raised his hand to kill Naruto. Sasuke blinked and gasped at what he saw when he opened his eyes again. Naruto had Jugo elegantly restrained with only one hand and wasn't even breaking a sweat. Everyone gasped at the amount of power the blonde had as they hadn't known he was anywhere near that strong.

"Such bad manners." Naruto said calmly. "We'll have to do something about that as well as your seal."

Then he used one hand to do a few hand signs after nipping his finger to draw blood and placed his hand over Jugos' curse mark.

"Namikaze kitsune seal: cursed seal release," Naruto said calmly.

Jugo screamed for a minute before fainting as the seal took effect and the curse mark receded and was forcefully laid dormant. Kakashi was surprised as well as the others but he silently told himself that he should have known that Naruto would be good with seals since his father had been a naturally talented seals-master.

"What did you do to him?"Karin asked alarmed. "I can barely sense his chakra!"

Naruto turned and gave her a cold look. " not that I need to explain anything to you but I sealed the seal that was given to him by that perverted snake . He's alive at the moment, its just reversing the procedure of the curse mark that's all. I will be doing the same to all of you as well. Feel free to protest but remember that I will kill you humans without a second thought as you are a threat to my village and an annoyance."

Sasuke was just standing there puzzling over the words of what he had said until his mind latched on to one thing, the way Naruto had said 'humans' as if he were no longer one of them. He was curious but he knew better than to ask.

Then Naruto turned to the door. "Shizune get in here!" he called out.

Shizune immediately hurried in and over to the annoyed blonde. Her eyes widened when she saw the unconscious man and broken desk.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" she asked respectfully in front of their enemies.

"Please inform Ibiki and Anko that they will be having company and get me a new desk. In fact bring me a wooden one today but have one made of steel for me please. This will become annoying if they always break every time I touch them." he said in a kind voice to the woman he considered his sister.

The girl nodded and ran out while the others silently thought that if he thought what he had done to the desk was just touching, they would hate to see what he called hitting.

Then Naruto turned to the other three Konoha nins and Anbus. "Please escort Uchihas friends to Ibiki . Sakura you may examine them, Shikamaru observe their questioning and report back to me, Kakashi go along with them and use your sharingan if necessary to restrain them. The same goes for you with you shadow technique Shikamaru. Everyone except Sasuke is dismissed." he said calmly and they all left.

Tbc

authors note: hello there , I hope you all like this chapter. What I try to do is go along with the storyline as much as I can but still make it uniquely my own. Thank you all for reading this story and please review. Also about Naruto and Hiashi, people tend to do things they normally wouldnt when they are upset. Also I figured that since Ninjas often died at a young age, Hiashi may have gotten married really young and was still a bit young too. Anyway lots of people are interested in older men in Yaoi as the seme. Just look at Akihito and Asami in the finders series he he. Please review and check out my new story A **SHINOBI MUST SEE THREW DECEPTION **. Also I'm looking for a beta so please feel free to send me an email if your interested.


	13. APOLOGIES AND DECISIONS

betaed by:_**Uiru**_

Team Hebi didn't protest as they were all afraid of the new Naruto. They had never seen their leader so shaken up and were beginning to worry. When they left Naruto motioned for Sasuke to sit in one of the empty chairs before his desk. Sasuke looked at his old lover and felt a bit lost as to what to say to him.

"Naru... Hokage-sama what happened to you?" he asked.

Naruto gave him a look that clearly said that he wasn't impressed by what he was seeing.

"What are you doing in my village, Sasuke?" He asked coldly.

Sasuke hesitated as Naruto got up from his desk and walked over to the window and leaned against it as he stared out at the Hokage monument, where his face was just being completed. Sasuke watched him move, his eyes devouring every inch of the sexy blonde the way the rest of his body desperately wanted to. The transformation had only made him more beautiful and Sasuke silently wondered how he could have been so foolish as to give up someone that sexy for something as lame as revenge.

"I told you before; I want to rejoin this village. Now that Itachi is dead, I want to move on with the person I love," Sasuke said ", I want to be with you again Koi. I know that I don't deserve it but if you give me the chance I'll make it up to you. Please Naruto, forgive me." He pleaded, all pride gone out the window.

To his surprise, Naruto walked around the desk and slapped him hard across the face. If Tsunade had seen it she would have been proud.

Sasuke got up and pushed Naruto down unto his desk as he captured his lips. He slid his tongue deep into Narutos' mouth, plundering it as he tried to dominate him once again. At first Naruto laid unresisting in his arms, succumbing to the familiar lips on his, the hands he was so used to touching him again. Sasuke decided to press his advantage and slide one thigh between Narutos' legs as he pushed the Hokage robes up his legs in order to allow his hand to continue their quest underneath it. He slid a hand up to cup the blonds' erection as he broke the kiss and began using his lips to make his way down Narutos' delicate neck. He kept kissing further and further down as he continued to fondle him until he reached the place where he had plunged the Chidori into him. Although his skin was unmarred due to the Kyuubis' healing, it all came back painfully clear in Narutos' mind and he quickly regained his senses and pushed Sasuke away hard.

To the Uchiha's surprise, he found himself flying through the air to connect with the wall behind him in a plaster breaking, painful thud, before landing on the ground. As he struggled to sit up, his eyes widened at the amount of killing intent rolling off the blonde. It was nearly suffocating him.

Hissing Naruto said. "Forgive you for what, Sasuke; for leaving me without even having the decency to say good-bye? For plunging a Chidori threw my heart? For leaving me half dead repeatedly? Or, and this is my favorite one, for raping me and leaving me torn and bleeding to death?" The blond Hokage asked harshly.

"Please Naruto, I love and need you more than anything." Sasuke begged. "I've made a lot of mistakes and I've hurt you repeatedly and I am deeply sorry for that. I know I don't deserve another chance but please give me one anyway. After my fight with Itachi, I almost died. I realized that my only regret in life was leaving you. I can't live without you in my life, Naruto." He confessed. "I have no reason to live if you are no longer a part of my life."

Naruto just looked at him unimpressed. Deep in his mind he realized then that if Sasuke had said all these things years ago, he would have welcomed him back with open arms as he did so many times before. He had been so naïve then.

"You've been fine for the last few years without me, Uchiha, I'm sure you'll be fine now." He said unaffected. "As to your status here, the only reason you're still alive is because I want you to live with the shame of your betrayal and to suffer at the hands of this village the way I did. I want you to see what it is like to be me, only this time around they will actually be punishing someone whom is guilty. If your interrogation with Ibiki goes well, then you will be confined to your estate for two months. Afterwards you will be on probation anywhere from six months, to a year and will only be allowed to b -rank missions or lower along with your time under strict supervision until such a time as I think you are trustworthy. Your team will also live with you on your estate. After that period you and your team will be informed of your status here. I will also be sealing that curse seal am I clear?" The blond asked.

Sasuke knew that the usual penalty for traitors was death and was surprised at how lenient Naruto was being. Maybe Naruto still had some feelings for him after all. Either way, he would win the blond back since he would allow nothing or no one to stand in his way. He had survived worse during Orochimaru's training, he could survive this.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good." Naruto responded. "Now come here, I need to fix that curse mark of yours'."

Sasuke obeyed and Naruto immediately performed his own seal on him causing the Uchiha to scream from the pain. The ANBU rushed in to see what was happening but calmed down when they realized what Naruto was doing.

"Take him to Ibiki." He ordered and the ANBU's immediately obeyed.

Then he called in Shizune and made her sit down. "I want you to get six teams of ANBU's and send two teams, each to a specific location I give you. They are to retrieve the Jinchuriki at that particular location and bring them here as fast as possible. I'm about to go address the council now, so you will be able to find me there; if necessary. Please contact Tsunade-kaasan and have her find a way to cure Jugo of his madness. The seal I have placed on him will temporarily suppress it so she has about three months if all goes well. Have Shikamaru and the others report to me on my estate directly when their interrogation is done. After I leave here, I will probably be home with my children if you need me, but I'll leave two kage bunshins to handle any emergencies while I'm away, okay?" He asked her.

She agreed knowing that it had been a stressful day for him and that he had hardly ever taken a day off, even while pregnant. His paperwork was always on time unlike with Tsunade, and although he often snuck out to go spend his short breaks with his children, she understood. He had so much on his plate other than being the Hokage, yet he still kept on fighting. The blond had made more improvements to the village than the last two Hokage's, combined. The economy was now stable and they were getting more missions than ever because of him. She deeply respected him for all that he had overcome and achieve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With Naruto..._

After making the two bunshins and leaving the office, Naruto teleported to the last two unsealed remaining members of Hebi and quickly performed the procedure before going to the council room for the meeting he was currently dreading. So many things had happened since that dreadful day and he was still trying to cope with it all. As he opened the door he prayed that Hiashi would choose today as the day he sat this one out but unfortunately he was not so lucky. In fact, Hiashi was the first person he saw when he entered the room. He kept his face expressionless as he looked at him, but inwardly he felt nervous and ashamed for what he had almost allowed Sasuke to do.

Hiashi watched as the blonde entered the room and immediately took in his flawless, but slightly hassled appearance. He knew that he had just met with Sasuke and he frowned when he noticed the slightly swollen lips that obviously indicated that he had just been kissed. He quickly reigned in his emotions and focused on the task at hand.

Unknown to him, Inoichi Yamanaka , Tsunade and Shikaku Nara had noticed his expressions and where all curious about it. Fortunately, Shikaku was the only one who managed to figure it out easily. He inwardly smirked and made a note to keep an eye on their future interactions.

Naruto looked at all of them and quickly got through the polite necessities before getting serious.

"I will begin to address each item in the order in which they all occurred. As of a month ago Konoha is no longer in dept. (grunts of approval) As I anticipated, the medical school is producing amazing students that are in high demand all over the ninja lands. The herbal company has taken off even more than I had originally anticipated and is currently bringing in even more money than our ninjas, shocking, but true. Orphans are now able to find homes and pay for them a bit easier and homelessness had decreased by two-thirds. Due to the changes and the state of the economy, there has been a rise in applications to the ninja academy as well. (Cheering) The new curriculum I implemented is working wonders and we are producing even better ninjas than before. I have had to employ more teachers and school staff from the civilian population just to manage the flow of new students. Due to this, I have no doubt that in about three years our ninja count will be more than five times what it is now. As for my children, due to the high amount of chakra they contain they are currently competing with an Akimichi in appetite and I am currently buying food by the bulk in order to keep up with them. (Sounds of amusement) another thing is that they have all awakened their kekkai genkais and are currently receiving specialized training from my clones as well as myself. However, while I allow them to train I also allow them to live as normal children as I do not want them to mirror the behavior of their fathers' former clan. They are technically only three years old in spite of their advanced thinking patterns and growth and I will not allow them to become mindless drones without emotions. (Danzou glared at the obvious jab at him). They are currently learning able to read and are learning about chakra, among other things. In a few days I will begin their formal training starting with chakra control since they have so much of it and move on from there. Also, due to their huge amount of chakra I will be skipping the normal bunshins and so on to teach them the Kage bunshins etc. due to the fact that people, like us, find it hard to do the techniques that require a small amount of chakra. (Sounds of approval). Unfortunately they seem to have invented my natural talent for pranking and I am finding myself close to screaming at the horrors they come up with. Fortunately they haven't come up with the idea to paint the Hokage monument yet. (Laughter since Naruto had done this before). On the other hand I try to encourage the less harmful ones because it will increase their stealth, strategizing and stamina the way it did me when I used to get chased by ANBU for dyeing their masks at six. (Laughter) As to what I will be teaching them in the future, it's quite simple. Due to my special case, they are able to endow with control of all the elements the way I am now. As a result of this, they will be able to use all types of Ninjutsu, without any restraints. (Interest and approval)" He told them as a council man spoke up.

"Are you saying that you are able to use all the elemental styles stabely?" he asked incredibly.

Naruto nodded; shocking them. "Yes. Unlike with an Uchiha, who can copy techniques in order to make them there own; I don't have to do such a thing. Uchiha's are aligned with fire and lightening, I am aligned with all of them. Before my merge I was only aligned with lightening and fire due to the Kyuubi, but that has changed. Now, that is no longer the case. My children inherited that from me and will surpass any Uchiha as well as Ninjas in all our history, due to this as well as stamina." He said simply.

"If that is true, then how is it that we haven't been able to sense so much power from them?" asked Haruno, Sakura's mother, mockingly.

Naruto smiled at that. "As you all know I traveled with Jiraiya and was trained by him. He and my father had one thing in common, they were talented seals masters. Jiraiya made me one as well and I learned from my fathers' notes as well as from my own inventions. I simply placed a seal on them that hides it from everyone so as not to put them in more danger than they already are. (shock) also, I am sure that people have found it odd that they cannot enter my estate but for a select few (a growl from Danzou, curiosity from the others), well it is quite simple, ever since the day I found out I was pregnant, I have been working on a special seal that would protect my children and the village if necessary. Well I completed it four months after giving birth. I am the only one who can undo it due to my special abilities and it keeps out everyone who has ill will against me and my children, from even setting foot anywhere near the gates themselves. In other words Danzou that is why your men have found it strangely odd that they are unable to enter my estate. (Most people were laughing at him) You should also know that my children have a special seal on them that will actually cause them to teleport directly to me if someone tries to experiment or kidnap them. It also protects their kekkai genkai from being stolen. I can smell the anger coming off most of you but I have done what is necessary to protect my children from certain people who shall not be named." He said looking directly at Danzou with a cruel smirk.

"Are you implying that we would try to harm them?" The chairman hissed.

Naruto gave him an innocent look. "I am not implying anything; I am merrily protecting my family as I do not want them to suffer the things I did at your hands. You see, that's the funny thing about the past, you can't erase it no matter how hard you try. You can cover it in lies and deceit, but the truth will always remain. Incidentally, I should also tell you all that on the day my father died and I was brought before you all, it seems that Jiraiya had placed a memory seal in my head since he wasn't sure how much I would recall due to the Kyuubi being in me." He said coldly.

"What are you saying?" The Chairman asked.

This time Naruto bared his fangs. "I am simply saying that on that day when you all made your opinions on my life known, I remember it all even though I was a newborn baby." He said and they all gasped in shock. "Yes, I was surprised too. It seems as if Jiraiya wanted to make sure that when the time came I would know who to trust and who to ignore." He said looking at Danzou. "My favorite one was the idea to turn me into a human weapon."

Danzou paled as everyone looked at him as well and Naruto laughed.

"In any event, we are all off topic now, but I will say one thing before moving on. That wasn't the only memory he sealed into me." He said coldly before moving on. "As for the traitor and his team that arrived today, I have sealed their curse mark with my own invention and sent them to visit Ibiki."

Instantly Danzou and most of the others became angry at this.

"He has killed Orochimaru and Itachi, two of our biggest enemies. He should be treated as a hero." said the chairman.

"A hero, you say?" Naruto snarled. "Don't make me laugh. If it was anyone else but your precious Uchiha, they would have been executed as soon as humanly possible. So what if he's an Uchiha, its not like he's the last Sharingan holder anymore or have you forgotten that there are now nine more? Killing those two does not automatically remove all his other crimes."

"He was being controlled by the curse mark." yelled Danzou. "It was not his fault."

Naruto glared at him. "Wrong. In order to prepare a proper seal for it, I had to learn everything there was about it. The main goal of the curse mark is to amplify whatever dark thoughts you have inside you, the ones that you hide from everyone else. (Surprise) if it had been put on someone like Hinata or Konohamaru, it would have been completely useless because of the purity of their hearts. Because Sasuke was so power hungry and filled with vengeance, he let it consume him. Take it from someone who has the most powerful seal in the world on them, he could have resisted just like I resisted the demon inside me who would have loved it if I leveled this village. Not that either of you wouldn't have deserved it for all the things I suffered at your hands. You can try to justify it that an Uchiha would never normally do that but then you would be damning yourselves with that, or have you forgotten Madara their founder who is now masquerading as Tobi or Itachi. Let's face it, that family seems to create a whole hell of a lot of murderers and traitors. You can deny it all you want but all anyone here has to do is go look in the very public library for the facts." He said harshly.

"Are you sure that you're not allowing your personal involvement to cloud your judgment, lord Hokage?" Danzou said sarcastically.

The killing intent rolling off Naruto began choking Danzou due to its intensity.

"Personal involvement? Well, that's one way of putting it. The laws that govern this village clearly states that all traitors are to be executed and yet I haven't asked for that. Just because of his kekkei genkai you are trying to reward him instead of punish him for his treachery. You all punish innocent people and reward the guilty. You're all so pathetic." Naruto hissed.

"How dare you speak to the council that way, you demon! We are the council of this village, we make the rules. Just because you are now the Hokage doesn't mean that you can tell us what to do." screeched Danzou angrily. "You are nothing but a monster and your children are too. They should all die along with you and I will see to it personally on behalf of the council. Now that we have the Uchiha back, we don't need you or your demonic spawns!" He yelled.

Everyone was appalled by Danzous' behavior, even the people who hated him. It seemed that Danzou had finally been pushed pass the breaking point and there was no stopping him now. They all looked at Naruto to see what he would do in this situation since they couldn't believe what the man had said.

Narutos chakra flared, the amount ten times what even Tsunade had and everyone paled and wished that they were all somewhere else. Even Danzou snapped out of his rage and realized that he was in deep shit.

"Is that so?" Naruto said calmly. "And does everyone else feel that way as well?" He asked, looking around at all of them, one at a time.

No one said anything as they all cringed under his gaze and Naruto continued.

"Please, speak up. This is finally the time for everyone to lay it all out into the open." He said to them.

Danzou stood alone and Naruto continued. "You know, I'd like to say that I'm surprised by this, but I'd be lying. For using my body as a prison for the Kyuubi and protecting you all, I'm a demon? I have been called much worse my whole life and the things that have been done to me by you humans are not only inhumane, but way beneath demons themselves. Tell me, is it human to do the things you all do to me? If it is then I am really glad that I am no longer human. Danzou, you have not only broken the thirds law, but you have threatened my childrens' life more than once and I won't forgive that. You will be punished for it and as of now you are no longer a member of this council. You have also kept 'ROOT' active, in spite of its being disbanded which is a blatant disregard for the law of this village. Your sentence for this is death." He said; shocking everyone.

"You can't do that, you demon." screeched Danzou. "This council will not allow that!"

Naruto raised a hand to cut him off right there. "Oh, but I can. You all really should learn to read the fineprint of the documents you sign my dear Danzou." He said sweetly. "Now meet my protector." He said as he allowed the Kyuubi to manifest to the size of a minivan next to him. Some of the council members fainted, others screamed while some went into shock as they looked at their worst nightmares.

"Anyone who tries to leave will die." Naruto said coldly and they all returned to their seat.

Kyuubi sprung at Danzou, but was blocked by a few root members which she dropped like a bad habit before biting a chunk out of Danzou before anyone could blink. As Kyuubi ate Danzou and the unfortunate ROOT members who had gotten involved, the council watched in horror. Kyuubi finished her meal in less than five minutes all while Naruto just stood by calmly and watched.

Then Kyuubi turned to Naruto and grinned. "Thanks for letting me out after so long, Kit." She said happily. "I gotta say though, bunnies taste better than humans."

Naruto shrugged before turning back to the council members. "There are a few things that we all need to clarify here as I am done being your whipping boy. You have all crossed the line and I have had it. First of all how dare any of you threaten my children! You all made a binding blood oath and I expected you to keep it. I'm sure that you are all shocked by what happened here but I gave him the easier option. It was either die by my hand or rather the Kyuubi in this case or have the Shinigami take his soul. You have all disregarded your own rules and acted in your own self interests instead of the interest of this village. The third as well as my father felt this way as well. As of now you are all hereby stripped of sixty percent of your power. In other words, the Hokage now outrank all of you combined in terms of power and will now act as the governing system for all of your activities. While I can overrule all of you, you can't overrule me. This will prevent all opportunists from abusing the power they have and obstructing justice. Second as you all can see, the Kyuubi and I are separate entities and is still that way even with our merge. So by now I'm sure; if your not all idiots that is, that you know what it means right? Congratulations, you all have been tormenting an innocent child all these years. The rapes, beatings, torture, poisons and assassination attempts have all been against an innocent child. I'll be perfectly honest, I'm extremely tempted to put you all to death, but then I'd be condemning the few good ones among you. The fact is; I hold all the cards here, not you. Just be grateful that I am more human than any of you here and will be showing you all mercy. You will all live with the shame of what you have all done. As for the Uchiha, he will not be executed but he will be in confinement on his estate for two months along with his team. Afterwards he will be on probation and will not receive any missions higher than a b-rank while under intense supervision until he has proven his loyalty. Since you all like to kiss his ass so much; that is what we will do." Then he unsummoned Kyuubi and she reentered the seal without any complaint. "As you all can see, she is still sealed inside me and I am in full control of her at all times even while asleep. Now I'll leave you all to your thoughts now with these four things to think on. The first is; what is your definition of a demon? The second is; before today, have I ever raised against any of you? The third; if you were in my place what would you all have done? And finally, after looking back on your treatment towards me; what does that make all of you?" He said to all of them.

Then with a nod to Tsunade who gave him a thumbs up, a quick look at Hiashi who was struggling to keep his face neutral to which he flushed, then he sauntered out slowly, knowing that Hiashi was checking him out.

Everyone watched him leave especially Hiashi who was trying to watch him as discreetly as possible. In spite of everything that had happened today, he was hoping that he would come over tonight. Naruto had been to his bed almost every night since the first time and each time Hiashi had been left yearning for even more. The blonde was becoming an addiction to him. He had felt apprehensive when he heard that the Uchiha had returned but after that look, he knew Naruto still wanted him. He watched as the blonde sauntered out and almost had a nosebleed as he looked at him. As he took in his wiggling butt and remembered how good being deep inside him felt he quickly pulled out a handkerchief and intercepted the flow of blood coming from his nose. As he mentally berated himself for having no self-control, he looked up and unfortunately made eye contact with Shikaku who smirked knowingly at him. He stared back boldly although inwardly he was mentally berating himself for getting caught in the act.

"We have to do something about him." Said one of them, "we cant let him get away with this."

"Give it up, he's right and you know it." said Inoichi Yamanaka. "Even if some of us were always on his side none of us lifted a finger to help him. Seeing the Kyuubi separated from him, can you all honestly say that we aren't in the wrong here?"

"I agree with Inoichi." said Shikaku, "He went through hell and we should all be grateful that this is the only retribution he took against us."

"And what about Danzou" said another. "He allowed the Kyuubi to eat him right in front of us."

"Yes he did and if I were in his position I would have done the same thing as well just to prove my point. The fact is that everything he's said is true and you all know it. Danzou more than crossed the line when he threatened him and his kids. Haven't we all done enough? How would his father feel right now if he was alive? The Uchiha is alive so you should all be grateful for that." Shikaku told them all.

"I don't understand." said Haruno. "How is what he decided for the Uchiha punishment? Isn't he just grounding him as you would a child?"

"Wrong." said Shikaku, surprising the others who had all drawn the same conclusion. "What the Hokage has done is nothing short of genius. You see, the villagers have always worshiped the Uchiha because he was the last one and that is what made him into what he is now. Meanwhile he was despised by all. Now that we have the heirs we need, Sasuke is no longer so special and the village won't bow to him anymore and will instead begin to see all of his faults. They will all finally no longer be blinded by the Uchiha name and see the selfish person beneath it. In other words the people will soon begin to treat Sasuke the way they did the Hokage as a child and we all know how that was. We all know that most people secretly hated him anyway, especially the ninjas and now he no longer has the status of being the only one alive to protect him anymore. Naruto has given him a punishment worse than death. He's given him his own hell."

The others were all beginning to see what he was saying and were amazed by the cleverness of the punishment. The irony of it all was just too cruel to laugh at.

"Well Naruto has always been resourceful." said Tsunade. "After everything you've all put him through; if he decided that we should all wear dresses no one has the right to complain."

"I agree with Tsunade." said Hiashi, surprising everyone since he often went out of his way to aggravate her. "If he has decided to fight back it's our own fault for what we've done. We all deserve this because we let our hate and greed get in the way of what was important; protecting the Yondaimes' legacy."

They all bickered among themselves for a bit more until the meeting was finally adjourned for the day. On the way out the door Hiashi was stopped by Shikaku.

"Is there something I can help you with Nara-san?" He asked as stoic as always.

Shikaku shook his head. "No. I just wanted to tell you that you've changed. It seems to be for the better so keep it up." He said before walking away.

Hiashi watched the other man go before turning away. Had he really changed since Naruto came into his life? What did it mean now that Sasuke was back? Would Naruto stop being his lover? All those thoughts were running through his mind for the rest of the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that night, after talking with Iruka and the others before finally retiring, Naruto teleported into Hiashi's bedroom. Hiashi had obviously just stepped out of the shower and was pulling a Yukata on when he arrived. He turned to look at Naruto and gave him a welcoming smile.

"Naruto..." he said in greeting.

The effeminate blonde instantly felt relieved as he had been a bit unsure of his welcome. He walked over to the older man and quickly pulled his Yukata off.

"Hiashi." he said softly as the older man leaned down to kiss him.

He moaned and whimpered in pleasure as the older man plundered his welcoming mouth all while undoing his black robes to reveal his nakedness to the older man. Hiashi slid a hand down his body in appreciation before reaching around to cup the firm mounds that he had been fantasizing about all day. Then, Naruto broke the kiss and pushed him down on the nearby bed on his back before joining him. Naruto quickly pulled out the lubricant from the bedside drawer and emptied some of its contents into his hand. Kneeling over Hiashi's prone form, he slid two well lubed fingers deep inside his own portal and began working himself as the older man watched.

Hiashi was enjoying his boldness as he watched the younger mans fingers slid in and out of his own tight body, impaling himself on them over and over again and causing him to moan in pleasure at the display. All thoughts scattered from his mind when the blonde leaned over and pulled his erection deep into his mouth as he continued to work himself. Hiashi saw stars as the boy continued to suck him, all while making the most delightful noises. He shivered when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of the boys throat and almost lost control right then and there. He gritted his teeth until he couldn't take it anymore and pulled the blonde up and positioned himself at his entrance. Then he slowly impaled the boy upon his throbbing erection. The blonde rode him hard and fast and he was grateful for the fact that he had had the foresight to put up a sound barrier around the room before the sexy blonde had arrived. He screamed as he emptied himself deep inside the naughty blonde. The blonde followed shortly after screaming his name and it was music to his ears.

It was a long night for him after that and the next morning the older man was not only swore, but he was beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to move again after how many orgasms Naruto had wrung from him. He was noticeably absent at all family meetings that day.

Tbc

author's note: hi again. thank you all for reading but most of all thank you to my new beta _**Uiru **_ who read and corrected all of my terrible errors for me. thanks amillion everyone and see you all at the end of the next chapter.


	14. PAINFUL REVELATIONS AND TIME TRAVEL

_**New chapter…**_

_It was a long night for him after that and the next morning the older man was not only sore, but he was beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to move again after how many orgasms Naruto had wrung from him. He was noticeably absent at all family meetings that day._

_Naruto _woke up and looked over at his sleeping lover. He had not been able to confess to him about sasuke's kissing him despite how much he had wanted to. He had also intentionally exhausted his lover as a way to overcome the guilt he was feeling deep within his heart. Sasuke's arrival had opened up a whole lot of unwanted cans of worms and he was still trying to deal with it all. Still, over the last three years he hadnt exactly been wasting time either . After regaining his strength and becoming jounin, killing Kakuza among other things, he had also released chiyuuki for weekly trips to the demonic realm to begin setting things in order there for him. It had come as a bit of a surprise to him how easily chiyuuki had relinquished her position as queen as well as how easily the demonic community accepted him as her successor. It was also understandable in a way since he had become much more powerful than her , now had more tails and the shinigamis favor, something that she technically hadn't after an incident she refuse to talk about. Him actually growing more tails above nine was actually something that had never happened before and a former human not only becoming a full pureblood demon who was steadily gaining more tails had actually been brought up to the ancient order of the demons for an answer. The answer that he had gotten had been extremely shocking, it coincided very well with the one that jiraiya had received and he was honestly surprised by it all. There was also the fact that he had actually procreated. The other bijuus hadnt due to the fact that they had spent all their time fighting amongst themselves and others. To create nine healthy children even before he had fully become a demon was amazing. But the thing that stood out the most was that naruto , inspite of his merge was technically not completely like the other bijuus at all. He had a kind heart for one thing, he could not be sealed like the other bijuus had been , he was aligned with death (which will be explained later on) and he had three chakra instead of two. The first was the red chakra that all bijuus technically had. It was infused with their rage and hate. The second was the blue , a remnant from his time as a human and the third was purple, a combination of both that was suspected of being a result of Narutos two sides. Two sides as in , one side of him loved konoha and its people since he was there hokage and the other side of him hated them for all of the pain and suffering that they had caused him and wanted to annihilate them all. But above all this was the most surprising discovery of all that came to Naruto when the babies were one and half years old.

_flashback_

Naruto had just finished putting his babies to bed and had finally settled into his own when a man appeared before him dressed all in a black silk kimono. The man walked over and sat on the edge of his bed and naruto immediately knew who he was. Inside him at the time, chiyuuki was shivering in fear and was hiding behind her tails in fear. The man had unreflective long black hair and eyes that seemed to look into your soul and probably did, was six feet six inches tall and was breathtaking in his ethereal beauty. He had a long aristocratic nose and a delicate yet kissable mouth. Naruto silently conceded that he made sasuke and neji look ugly. Death also hung heavily in the air. It was THE shinigami himself.

"to what do I owe the pleasure of your company shinigami-sama?" naruto asked calmly, not unnereved by being in his presence at all , instead he felt comforted. "the last time I saw you face to face I was barely five minutes old."

"ah, I see that you're not afraid of me child." the shinigami said sounding pleased.

Naruto shrugged. "when it comes to my life I've learned to just deal with the good, the bad , the unbelievable and the normal. Since kami-sama has turned her back on us jinchiruukis we have to look out for ourselves since she obviously doesn't care." he said coldly.

The shinigami came to sit on the edge of the bed. "she has not turned her back on them or you Naruto." he said sadly. "arenty you still standing?"

Naruto snorted. "hn. No thanks to her." he said coldly. "I am still standing from all of the assination attempts, rapes and beatings just to name a few. What was she doing then? When I prayed for help or at least a way out , where was she? I have made my own way and will protect my brothers and sisters since she doesn't care. I should also thank you by the way for helping to end my chance at a normal life before it had even began. It was fun growing up as the villages scapegoat." he said sarcastically. "now I'm sure that you're not here to make small talk or out of the goodness of your heart since you've never really came all the other times I begged for death so what is it that you want from me now?"

The shinigami felt saddened by the boys reactions but could understand and agree with it. Hell, he even respected him more for actually having the goods to do what no one else in their right mine but kami would do, tell off the shinigami. No amount of excuses or consolation could deny it all, they had given the boy a rough deal, one even worse than all the other jinchiruukis. What made it made it even worse was that he still had to keep fighting and would have the fight of his life in a few years.

"having witness your life, I can understand why you're angry naruto and for that I am truly sorry. Out of all the jinchiruukis you have had it the hardest and it will continue to get harder before it gets better." the shinigami said sighing sadly. "but what I really came here about was to talk to you about your _unique_ condition."

Naruto arched a brow at that. "unique how exactly?" he asked.

"I think that you had better let chiyuuki out before we continue this conversation." the shinigami suggested.

Naruto nodded and immediately released her, not that she couldn't enter and leave if she wanted to these days.

"shinigami-sama, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" she asked nervously. "you're not here to try and harm my kit are you? If you are I'll tell you right now, you may be more powerful than me but I'll fight you tooth and nail first before I let you harm my kit." she said firmly wrapping her arms and tails around Naruto.

The deathgod chuckled. "ahh chiyuuki , I never thought that the day would come when I would actually see you displaying maternal instincts towards anyone. You must have really changed since our last few encounters. Sorry about the sealing by the way, it was the only way to stop you from destroying everything."

Chiyuuki only shrugged that off. "what do you want with my kit?" she asked again.

The shinigami smiled. "relax chiyuuki I'm here unnoficially on a personal matter and I'm not here to hurt him at all. In fact , you might say that I'm here to actually help him. You see due to the fact that naruto is not only your holder, but by the fact that quite a bit of my essence is actually fused into him as well, he is technically the closest thing that I have to a son." he said shocking the two of them speechless. " if you could be considered his mother, then I would undoubtedly be his father since he contains a part of me as well."

"you're a part of me?' naruto gasped out.

The shinigami nodded. "over the years you've been absorbing my essence along with chiyuukis abilities and chakra and it is part of what has made you so powerful. The yondaimes sacrifice was only supposed to use a tiny bit of my essence to power the seal but I strangely felt drawn to you and I but in more than ten times the amount of what was actually needed without your human father knowing. Its part of why you could heal from almost any wound even without chiyuukis chakra. For example in the forest when you were hurt by that snake. Since I cannot die and you contain so much of me inside you, you never can either. As for your children, its technically a fifty- fifty chance at the moment , since I'm not really sure about them . They will live out the full lifespan of a full blooded demon instead of the lifespan of a hanyou that they are , plus maybe a little more, due to my essence. Only time will tell. As for the byaringan doujutsu and the ability to suck chakra from anything an make it your own, I'm sure you've figured it out by now that chiyuuki gave you those abilities herself?" he asked and naruto nodded before looking at a sheepish chiyuuki who hadnt realized that he had figured it out .

Seeing the look he said. "it wasn't hard to seeing as I suddenly developed it after I merged with you and neither of my parents were uchihas or hyugas." he said smiling. "but thank you anyway."

She nodded, she had been nervous that he would be angry when he eventually found out.

."well naruto what do you think?" the shinigami asked. " angry that I'm part of the reason for your uniqueness?"

Naruto nodded. "no , not really . I'll just put it under the list of strange things in my life. Besides, now that you're here I now have a father as well, since I've come to see chiyuuki as my mother anyway. Its nice to have parents who actually care about me for myself for a change."

The shinigami smiled. "well that is what parents are for naruto. Still I'm pleased that you took this all so well, I must confess that I was a bit worried. Also, since chiyuuki gave you a duojutsu , I felt I deserved the right to give you one as well. I'm giving you the ability to manipulate space and time. You will be able to go back in time and change things if you feel it necessary, or even just to observe without being seen and observing the timeline of a specific person if necessary. You will also be able to stop time if you want to ." he told him. " I will also give you the ability to enter my domain freely without actually being dead."

Narutos eyes widened at that and he smiled. "thank you so much for that..otousan." he said shyly. "I promise to use those abilities wisely." he promised.

The shinigami nodded. "I know that you will son, that's why I gave it to you. You should also know that your children will not have this ability until you deem it fit to share it with them. I will tell you how to do that when your ready. Now before I go there are a few things I need to tell you. Orochimaru and kabuto are still alive. It appears that kabuto only pretended to be dead until sasuke and his friends left then regenerated himself before quickly switching orochimaru to another body. Fortunately the near death experience to a lot out of him and orochimaru is still laying low and will probably do so for quite some time. The human who gave birth to you is also still alive as well, she abandoned you a few minutes after the sealing." he said sadly.

Chiyuuki gasped in shock and naruto only nodded calmly. It hurt him deeply and it was all he could do to not scream out in pain and anger.

"she thought that I was a monster didn't she?" he asked sadly and the shinigami nodded.

"yes son , she did." he replied. "apparently after she abandoned you, she went back to whirlpool , her homeland and was surprised to find that she still had a lot of family there. She rejoined them and remarried a few years later. She now has a thirteen year old daughter and two ten year old sons. No one was told of your existence in the clan until just before you went away to train with jiraiya and she has moved on. I can however tell you that she has had a lot of time to think over what she has done since then and is beginning to regret it as news of your exploits has reached far and wide. I'm sure she'll turn up soon, especially after you become hokage. But don't let that get you down, it was her mistake not yours. " he told him firmly.

Naruto nodded. "thanks for telling me tousan, I really appreciate him. As for as that bitch is concerned , she and her clan fuck off. I will change my last name when the time is right since I refuse to bare there names. As for orochimaru, I'll add him to my list of things to take care of. As a matter of fact when the time comes I will deal with him myself . He has evaded you long enough father and I wish to remedy that." he said coldly.

The shinigami nodded and stood up. " I would appreciate that son. Well, now that I'm done here I had better go before the paperwork piles up again. Those things are evil and reproduce I tell you. Now let me give you the ability and a summoning tattoo for me and my subordinates and I'll be on my way for now."

Naruto nodded and after it was all done the blonde smiled. " father , im curious . Do you have a human name you occasionally use?" he asked.

The shinigami nodded. "yes I use the name Seiren Kuran when I choose to walk among the humans why?"

Naruto smiled. " well I wanted to know what to change my last name to when I do." he explained. "also , feel free to visit me and my babies at anytime father. Just make sure to remind my babies to tell no one of those visits but me for now. You are my secret and my trump card for now okay" he said and the shinigami nodded gratefully.

"thank you naruto. Its nice to finally have a real family." he replied.

Naruto laughed and said. "hey dad I have an idea. Since you suffer from the ailment of too much paperwork as all kages do why not try my method. In my perfected blood clones I added the sign for body and demon when I make them. Why don't you try adding body and death for yours and substitute your essence for chakra?" he asked.

The shinigamis eyes widened and he began doing the hand- signs that naruto showed him. Four death god clones shimmered into existence and he grinned.

"I owe you one son." he said and disappeared with them.

_end flashback_

He had seen his new father almost every week in secret since then and he was happy to finally have something similar to a normal family for a change. Sighing naruto got up and pulled his clothes back on before walking back over to Hiashi and gently shaking him awake. The older man woke up and gave him a tired but well-pleasured smile.

"good morning naruto ." he said tiredly.

Naruto smiled. "hey hiachan. I'm going home now since I have a long day ahead of me and I just wanted you to know that although I'll try my best to make as much time as I can to be with you, I might not have as much time as I usually do now that the war has gotten even closer and more complicated . I just don't want you to even think that I'm avoiding you or anything okay?" he explained.

Hiashi nodded in understand. "its fine Naruto. Just don't overwork yourself okay?"

Naruto nodded. "thanks hiachan. Now I gotta go. I need to take a quick shower before waking my babies up." and with a quick kiss, he teleported out of the room and into his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later he was sitting at the table with iruka and the others having breakfast. Halfway through the meal , he decided to make a few important announcements.

"guys there are a few things I'm about to tell you all about that must never leave this room as it is a family matter and you're the only people I trust enough to tell it to." he began and they all nodded in understanding. " alright but first , let me let chikaasan out so that she can sit in on this conversation with all of us."

Then he let her out and she sat next to him after greeting them all sadly. She and iruka had talked two years ago when naruto had first let her out and they had come to an understanding of sorts after he had been given the whole story. She had promised to continue taking care of naruto (not that she wouldn't have anyway) since he too considered the blonde his son, in return for his forgiveness.

"well as all of you know , due to my merge with chikaasan I am a full pureblooded demon instead of a hanyou like most would probably be. Well there is a reason for that and I'll tell you all right now, its because of the shinigami. You see, on the day of the sealing he felt drawn to me and so he put in a lot more of his essence within me than the seal required and by doing so made me his son. Due to that I have done what no other bijuu has ever done before and that's grow more than nine tails. As a result of me being much more powerful than kaasan, I am now the king of the demonic realm and have been for some time." he said , effectively shocking all of them except for chiyuuki.

They were about to speak but naruto held up his hand , effectively stopping them so that he could continue.

"I have been in contact with father since the babies were a year and a half old and so have my babies. Do not be confused, I consider baachan and iruka my human parents and nothing will ever change that. But anyway, because I am king my babies are princes and princesses and will now have to be raised as what they are, royalty. Over the years I've been protecting them myself but now that my position will be revealed soon they will be in even more danger, both from humans and demons and will need their own bodyguards. A few months ago I bought out all of the lands on the outskirts of konoha and will be having my palace built there since I chose to reside in the human realm for now. Its really for the best since it will all give us even more space as well as enough space for my servants and bodyguards. If you are wondering why I simply refuse to live in this house any longer then I'll tell you. I found out a year and a have ago that the human bitch that gave birth to me , abandoned me a few minutes after the sealing and legally disowned me. Yes tsunade, that bitch kushina is still alive and was living in whirlpool all this time with the remaining members of her clan and a new husband and children. So you see my father ended my life before it even began and my mother abandoned me in my time of need. I have it from a good source that they are slowly making their way to konoha and will most likely want to join here. It seems she thinks that I will forgive her for what she has done to me . As such I will be dropping the uzumaki and the namikaze name for a much better one and forming my own clan, the kuran clan. We will all be living in my palace together away from them all as I want nothing to do with her and her wretched family." he said coldly.

The others just sat there in shock for a while before they all began to speak.

"your mother abandoned you!" iruka said angrily , killing intent rolling off him in waves.

"your king of the demonic realm." said irukas cousins in awe.

"I'll kill that bitch!" said tsunade in a rage.

"kushina -sensei isnt dead?" said kakashi in shock.

"how could she do that to you." shizune said tearfully. "I'm so sorry naruto."

Naruto shrugged. "its alright you guys I've had time to come to terms with it and accept it. I'm sorry that I keep moving you guys around but this will be the last one I promise. I just cant stay here , it would be too much if I had to live with her." he said , voice thick with emotions.

They all nodded in understanding and naruto smiled before getting up and kissing his babies on the forehead before excusing himself and leaving the room with chiyuuki. As soon as he entered his home office, he told chiyuuki to give the go ahead to begin the building of their new home and to use a demonic genjutsu and barrier to hide it until it was completed and they had moved in. the castle would be built with blue, black and gold colored marble like stone from the demonic world that was near indestructable and extremely beautiful. Since it would be a clan of stone users with the ability that was a lot like mokuton who would be building it, the palace and surrounding buildings, pools etc would be done in about two weeks at the most much to narutos delight. (think of the palaces in aladdin only in those three colors). Naruto couldn't wait, it would be amusing to rub it into sasukes and all the other elites faces who could never afford a home like his. It was fitting since they had all taken pleasure when he was younger in letting him live in that shabby apartment that didn't even have warm water all those years ago. It also pleased him greatly since he had managed to finally complete the hiraishin technique three months ago and was working on a new and more powerful one that would not need the kunais anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With naruto…

After sending chiyuuki off on her errands , he sat back down and sealed off the room so that he would not be interrupted for a while. He had already sent off four blood clones to the office so he wasn't really worried.

Then he began using his time and space manipulation ability to drift back in time. The first place he went was to jiraiya . He watched the fight between jiraiya and pain undetected and recorded it with his sharingan before going back a bit further , two days to be exact before the fight. He found jiraiya doing research as usual outside a nearby hotspring.

Revealing himself only to jiraiya he said. "ero-sennin we need to talk." effectively surprising the man. "pretend that you are still researching because no one can see me but you as I am from the future. Now listen , I don't have much time to waste since I have other things to do so all you need to do is listen while I talk. In the future where I am from you are dead and have been dead for a few weeks now. You died in a fight with pain an old student of yours that had the rinnegan and I am currently planning to go to war with those assholes. Now I'm going to create my perfected demonic blood clone and replace you with it so that the timeline doesn't really change. At the moment time has frozen around you and I'll make the switch. I will need a little drop of your blood infused chakra to complete the clone which will be an exact replica of you in everyway. In fact even when its dead no one will be the wiser and it will last for eight weeks before completely decaying provided no one tries to experiment on it. You will also retain its memories as you would a normal clone. Now do you agree?" he asked.

Jiraiya who had been in shock by all this just nodded. In complete shock that not only had he died by a student he had thought long dead , but his last student had become such a prodigy to actually perfect such a clone.

Naruto smiled and they quickly did the cloning technique before pulling him back into the time void with him. Then together they watched the fight undetected again and after all of the dead clones memories were transferred to him , they jumped over to itachis timeline.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After watching itachis entire life Naruto was saddened that he had had to believe that itachi was his enemy for so long when that really hadnt been the case at all. He was silently grateful that he now had all of his memories, even the ones of itachi that the third had sealed. Finally jumping back to a week before the fight with sasuke when itachi and kisame were calmly sitting at a campfire talking, he decided to reveal himself there.

Freezing time around them he walked into the clearing with a gently smile on his face. The two men who were startled by his presence, immediately got into defensive stances. They were also amazed by the change in the blonde, especially due to his effeminate face and figure.

"relax you two , I've come in peace." naruto purred before focusing completely on itachi. "you can drop the act now my ita-ita kun , we both know that you would never hurt me, the one you love and protect above all others. Such a loyal bodyguard you are my darling." he purred as he ran a hand up itachi's chest to cup his face, shocking everyone.

Itachis eyes were widened in shock at this point , then understanding appeared in his eyes and he relaxed and directed kisame to do the same.

"you're obviously from the future by the way you look and the fact that you remember the truth about me." itachi said quickly summing it all up. "I suppose that little fool I have for a brother managed to kill me if you are."

Naruto nodded. "yes but only because you were injured. But I've come to change that and I plan to save both your lives. I am going to use my perfected clones to replace you so as not to affect the timeline before taking you two back to the future with me. You promised me years ago that you belonged to me itachi and I'm holding you to that." he said firmly.

"why should we trust you?" said kisame still a bit suspicious.

Naruto laughed. "nice to know you're not really a fool fish boy. Now as a sign of trust and genuine goodwill I will be fixing my itachis eyes. Will that be acceptable?" he asked and the two akatsuki members nodded.

"good , now hold still Itachi and I promise it will hurt but it will all be worth it." naruto replied and began to work.

Finally all done , itachi was awed by the fact that he could now see everything even clearer than he used to and he smiled. Nodding , they all held on to naruto and left the timeline after making the clones. Unknown to them and jiraiya, naruto had attached shadow demons to each of the clones shadows on a special mission to find the akatsuki and spy on them as well. He brought them to the empty side of the namikaze mansion that was never used and told them to lay low there for now since they couldn't risk being found out. Naruto also told them to write a report on everything they knew about the akatsuki and had learned from their clones fights for him. He even went as far as to summon a frog during itachis fight and had it take the akatsuki ring off of both itachis and kisames body when no one was looking and head towards konoha. They had been fakes of course but only they knew that. He did however take the rings from the two men to use as bait for zetsu who was standing nearby watching the whole thing and would report to the akatsuki. Then after depositing them there, he went back into the past. He had three places that he wanted to go that could not wait.

Tbc.

authors note: hi there. ive decided to change the pairing because i honestly cannot stand sasuke and enjoy hurting him. sorry if my decision upset anyone.


	15. LOOKING AT YOUR LIVES

New chapter….

_**Then after depositing them there, he went back into the past. He had three places that he wanted to go that could not wait. **_

_Naruto then traveled back in time until he got to the moment of Zetsus birth…_

_A young and innocent boy had just been born a few minutes after a low level plant demon had invaded the area while trying to find the whereabouts of their missing Bijuu lords on the orders of the demonic council. It had only been near the outskirts of the village looking around when it was seen by an old woman. The woman immediately ran to get help and the ninjas of the village attacked it. One of the ninjas managed to seal him into the newborn child who hadn't even been named yet with his mediocre knowledge of sealing. The seal itself was so weak that the demon immediately began merging with the child, bent on taking it over until it could find a way to unseal itself. The child body began to take on some of the features of the demon, he venus flytrap-like mouth growing out of his shoulders and protecting his head. Fortunately, the child subconsciously fought back and somehow managed to stop the merge when it was halfway complete. As a result the childs body divided while still remaining attached with the black side being the demon and the white side being the childs subconscious._

_The villagers, horrified by what the child had become left it out in the forests on the outskirts of the village hoping that it would die. That however was not the case as Nature embraced the unfortunate child. The demon then realized that it had no other option but to help the child that it was sealed into. So, by using its abilities to manipulate plantlife and merge into anything that was around it, it was able to capture food to feed itself and used the plants around them to cover themselves from the harsh weather and predators. At first it was only able to drink the blood of whatever it caught but buy gaining the trust of the human it now shared a body with, they both agreed that it would be best to grow as old as it could as quickly as possible. The demon was able to forcefully grow their body to that of a eight year old child in order to survive. After that the next few years went by in a blur and the child began moving around a bit more, exploring the forests and the villages near them without being seen. It was a stroke of luck that he ran into the shodaime hokage one evening while exploring the forests outside of Konoha and they immediately became friends due to them both having the ability to manipulate plants. _

_The child, now known as Zetsu was kept a secret from the others however, due to its appearance. After a while, it soon became apparent that the only reason the shodaime was being so friendly and understanding was because it wanted to learn all of Zetsus abilities in order to become stronger._

_Zetsu began to feel weary of him and it was by accident that Zetsu found out that it was the shodaime that had betrayed the bijous and given them to the other nations as gifts, causing them to be sealed. The demon side of him immediately went into a rage as they realized that this man was indirectly responsible for all that had happened to them. He began to hate the man but hid it well and when Madara came with his offer he took it willingly._

_Madara had spun him a wonderful tail about reuniting all of the bijus and freeing them in the demon world after allowing them to take their vengeance and Zetsu believed him. It wasn't until a few years later, when it was too late to back out now, that he found out that all of the promises that Madara had made was a lie. By then he was trapped and as he saw the way Madara manipulated the Kyuubi to attack Konoha, he knew that he had no way out. After all , if the man could so easily do that to the strongest of them all , he would just be canon fodder._

_So now he played the faithful pet, hoping for a chance to free his masters, even at the cost of his own life. It was his deepest regret as nothing else mattered to him anymore. He was a sealed demon who had lost all hope in the world, but was still desperately trying to hand on to the last bit of his faith._

Naruto watched the creatures plight and silently decided that when he fought him , he would not kill him. Instead, he would perhaps offer him a way out of it all. After all , his heart had been in the right place even though he had been played for a fool.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sighing, naruto cleared his mind and moved on to the next timeline….

Going back to two days before the fight on the bridge with Zabuza and Haku, he went to the hideout and froze time before revealing himself. Haku, upon seeing him , immediately launched a few senbons at him that were deflected by his read chakra that acted as a protected barrier around him these days, much like Gaaras sand.

That immediately shocked the two nuke-nins and Naruto held up his hand in a sign of surrender.

"stand down Haku-kun , Zabuza- san I've come in peace." he said quickly. "I am from the future where you two are dead.you died two days from now. You Haku-kun, met me as a child earlier this ,morning in the forest while you were picking herbs. I was the little boy in orange that was lying there exhausted after training. You told me that people become truly strong when they have something to protect. If you hadnt died we would have been best friends because we were so much alike. You Zabuza, your last regret was that you never told Haku that he was more than just a tool to you and you wished that you could have gone to the same place that he did after death, even though you knew he wouldn't. you love snow haku and wished for it as you died. Haku you died from a chidori threw the chest after I defeated your crystal ice technique by taking the hit for Zabuza. Zabuza you went out like a warrior and with only a kunai in your mouth since you could no longer use your hands, you killed Gatoh who had double crossed you and his samurai buddies."naruto said sadly. "I am the child you saw in orange that day and my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze no kitsune, the Kyuubi jinchiruuki, king of hell and the Rokudaime of konoha. I am here to give you a second chance as you have always been one of my biggest regrets."

The two of them looked at him in shock with a little disbelief. A part of them wanted to right him off as crazy but the things he said were too realistic to be a lie.

"can you prove any of this?" Zabuza asked after a long pause.

Naruto nodded. "yes . Just look into my eyes and you will see what I have seen."

The two of them looked and for the next few minutes they saw through Narutos eyes about what happened to them. When they were done the two of them just looked at him in shock.

"so do you believe me now?" naruto asked tearfully. "we both know that this is not a genjutsu . As you saw, I buried you myself and placed your unfinished sword on your grave Zabuza. Please I'm begging you, do not let me have to watch you die again. This is your only chance to live, something that doesn't normally come along in anyones life.I've already saved your friend Kisame who possesses the sword Samehada, want to save you too. So will you do this? Will you come to the future with me?" he asked.

There was so much pain and sorrow pouring off him that they decided to agree.

Naruto smiled atthem gratefully. "thank you two so much. I will take you to my village where you will finally be able to live without nuke-nins after you anymore. As for the future, I'm about to fight a war against a group called the akatsuki but you have nothing to worry about since you wont be fighting and I'm actually an immortal demon now. I will also give you the option to expand your lifetime at a later date but first you must follow my instructions so that we don't disrupt this timeline with out actions."

They agreed and naruto made the switch with the bloodclones and allowed them to see it all again . At the end of the battle when Zabuza lay dying, he noticed that it hadn't began snowing yet and laughed when he realized why. He had been the one to make it snow that day as he observed their deaths. Quickly causing it to know, they watched for a bit longer before returning to the future. Zabuza was a bit upset to lose his sword but Naruto convinced him since not leaving it would have disrupted the timeline. He left it on the condition that he would be given a better one. It was mostly due to Hakus persistence however, that he finally gave in. it seemed as if this time around, they would finally be able to give in to their feelings for each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they got to the future, Naruto took them to the rooms on the other side of the estate that he was keeping them for now. Kisame was overjoyed to see his old friend once again, especially since he had once been dead.

They all gathered around and Naruto sat before all of them and for the next few minutes he filled them in on everything that had happened so far, using a special projection jutsu from the demonic realm that could showcase memories or thoughts.

When he was done they were all silent and deep in thought .

"so what did you have in mind for us?" Haku asked finally.

Naruto sighed. "for Jiraiya-sensei and the former Akatsuki members, I want to know everything you do about the members and their plans and weaknesses. Other than that , I want you all to lay low here for a while until its safe enough for you to reveal yourselves. Stay on this side of this estate for now since the other side is currently occupied by people who arent aware of your presence yet. Also I am currently having a palace built here in the human world since I will be moving out of this estate soon. You will all have your own apartments in a wing of my new home of course. Anyway, I'm sure that you guys are a bit annoyed to stay here but which one is worse? Being here or being dead again? A lot will be going on in the next few months and we will all have to play it safe. I'm trying to work as fast as I can but I can tell you right now that I'm making great progress. I will be having kitsune demons coming here to take care of you . If you needd anything please inform them . Other than that, think of this as an extended vacation free of hunter-nins and enemies. Also , no one who is my enemy can come on this estate so you're all safe. Now I have to go, I need to make one more trip into the past for the day." he said looking at Jiraiya. "and its to see how that heartless human bitch I have for a mother is doing. There was no need to tell that whore about me Jiraiya, I would have been content just thinking the bitch had died in childbirth instead of abandoning me." he said coldly.

Jiraiya sighed. " I know and I'm sorry kid." he said sadly.

Naruto just shrugged and got up. "well it makes no difference now." he said as he began to leave the room. "alive or not , she is dead to me."

They all watched him go sadly, feeling sorry for him that his mother had abandoned him.\

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Clearing his mind, naruto found his mothers timeline and went back to the day of his birth. He saw her give birth to him and watched as he was brought back after the sealing. He saw her look at his whisker marks which had appeared immediately after the sealing and decided to listen in to the conversation….

"_that thing is not my son Sarutobi-sama." she screeched. "when I gave birth to him , he didn't have those marks on his face. Its obvious that the demon has taken control of him completely. It should be left to die for killing my son and husband."_

"_kushina-chan you're being unreasonable. Naruto is your son and you know it. Minato was no fool so trust in him." sarutobi said trying to reason with her._

"_no." she yelled. "that thing is not my son and I'll never claim it! Tomorrow I'll be leaving konoha forever. I don't want to be anywhere near that abomination!"_

_They continued to argue until Sarutobi finally gave up after seeing that it truly was no use. She even went as far as to tell the old man to make sure not to ever tell him that she had ever given birth to him, effectively cutting all ties. _

It broke Narutos heart but he continued to watch. He saw her go to whirlpool country where she was originally from and met up with some of her clans men who she had thought had all died. He watched her start a new family afterwards. Her mind occasionally running on him and convincing herself that she made the right choice. He saw Jiraiya meet up with her by accident thirteen years later and watched him telling her and the rest of her clan all about his life. It was a conversation that would change her life…

_**A few days after the retrieval mission for Sasuke…**_

_**Jiraiya sat with the rest of her clan at a dinner in his honor and was telling them stories about Konoha…**_

"_yes, konoha has changed but there is one little boy who has the will of fire unlike any I've ever seen before." Jiraiya said happily as he took a sip of his sake. "this boy is an orphan who was beaten and treated as the village's scapegoat his whole life but yet he still has a pure heart. He not only beat the genius of the Hyuuga clan of this generation, but he changed Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist before he died and saved the land of waves from Gatoh and he is still just a mere genin. He is also recognized as a hero there and has a bridge named after him. He stopped one of his academy teachers from stealing the forbidden scroll of Konoha and beat him using the Kage bunshin that he learned in only a few hours from the very same scroll. And on the day of the chuunin exam when sound and sand invaded Konoha, he fought Gaara no sabaku the vessel of Shukaku the ichibi. He even summoned gamabunta and used him to help him fight. He changed gaara from a murdering psychopath into a much better person. He even helped Tsunade and me when we fought Orochimaru while we were both incapacitated until we could handle ourselves again. He is the reason that Tsunade agreed to become the godaime. During the chuunin exams in the forest of death, they were attacked by Orochimaru and he managed to fight him on even ground for a while. He also learned the rasengan in less than a month. When I return to Konoha, I'm planning to take him on as an apprentice since he has more potential than even minato ever had." he bragged._

"_who is this child that you're talking about Jiraiya-sama." asked ryuuki the clan head, completely impressed. "I would love to meet him."_

_Jiraiya then got serious and looked the clan head directly in the eye when he spoke. "his name is naruto Uzumaki namikaze. The son of the yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and your sister Kushina Uzumaki. He is also the kyuubi jinchiruuki and he thinks he's an orphan since that no good niece of yours abandoned her own newborn child. I have checked his seal myself and he is definitely not the demon that she and most people in konoha assumes he is. He's just a child who has a great burden that he willingly bears in order to save all of our lives." he said coldly shocking them all._

"_what nonsense are you talking about old man?" asked Shurei, kushinas eighth year old daughter. "my mom doesn't have another child and she would never do such a thing!"_

_Jiraiya shook his head as he pulled out a picture of naruto with team seven and showed it to them. "you're wrong kid she did. You see whenever a demon is sealed into a newborn child, the child will often take on a characteristics of the demon they carry , like a different eye or hair color or even marking on their skin. Well those whisker marks that you see on his face were what he got as a result of the sealing. Sometimes they even get a special technique like elemental manipulation, it depends on the demon. The child and the demon are two different beings that just happen to share the same body with the child in full control.when your mothers first husband, narutos father Minato who was the yondaime Hokage, did this at the cost of his own life, kushina found out and upon seeing the whisker marks disowned naruto and even went as far as to demand that he be left out into the cold to die. She has obviously moved on and remarried since you've been born. You all live in luxury with food to eat and a home and a true family. Meanwhile naruto has had nothing and no one. At the age of three the orphanage kicked him out without a care in the world and since the day he was born , there has been more than a thousand assassination attempts on him. As a young child he was beaten and raped regularly and if it weren't for the bijuu in him , he would have died. Everyone hated him his whole life when he has never done anything wrong and continues to protect them by holding the demon inside him and away from them. Yet naruto still tries to protect everyone even though they all enjoy making his life a living hell. I cant even tell him about what your mother did to him because after everything that has happened, knowing that his mother abandoned him could finally break him. The fact is Shurei, your mother abandoned her newborn son and by doing so , damned him to the hellish nightmare he now lives in." he said coldly._

_Ryuuki who knew of a jinchiruukis life since he had once been friends with one was pissed and disgusted with his niece. He couldn't believe that she could have done such a horrible thing and yet it all made sense now. Why he would sometimes see her crying when she thought that she was alone._

"_sister is this true?" he asked angrily, needing to here it from her._

_Over the years Kushina had thought about her actions that day and had began to see the error in her ways since she had started her own family but she had been too ashamed and afraid of rejection to ever go back and apologize to him._

"_y-yes uncle I did" she sobbed out. "because he wasn't born with those whisker marks on his face I thought that he was the demon and disowned him. I left the next day and came here and found you and the rest is history." she said shocking even her husband Ryuurin._

"_kushina how could you have done such a thing to your own child and not even try to correct it when you realized what you had done? Even after all these years why havent you tried to fix the mistake you made?"ryuuki asked angrily. "what kind of woman would abandon her own child?"_

"_I have a brother?" said shurei a bit excitedly._

"_kushina what you've done has dishonored this clan and your first husband." ryuuki said angrily. "you will be correcting your mistake when we move to Konoha to take care of him and I clear?"_

_A tearful kushina nodded, shamefaced._

_Jiraiya sighed. "well I'll be taking him on a three year training trip as soon as I get back. You can move to konoha if you want but not before you do one thing. I want you all to promise me something." he said seriously._

_Ryuuki nodded. "what is it Jiraiya-sama?" he asked._

"_I want you all to go to the places that he has been and meet the people that he has helped to see the type of person that he truly is before you even think about approach him. He doesn't know he has family left and this will be hard for him so you'll have to be very careful. One wrong move and it could cause him to release the kyuubi that's sealed within him. There is also a group called the Takatsuki after him to capture him and remove the bijuu that is sealed within him and he cant handle any distractions right now, especially since his best friend just betrayed him for power. Wait a while first."jiraiya said seriously._

_They all nodded and at Ryuukis request, they were all told about Narutos life and jinchiruukis in general._

Naruto moved on from that scene and watched the next few years of her life feeling a bit numb. He saw that Jiraiya occasionally gave them updates of his life and that he had told them about the merge and his pregnancy. And on and on it went until the uzumaki clan was now in wave country which would be there last stop before konoha. That was when naruto decided to return to the present and sat in the office thinking. From what he had heard, they would be here in a few months . Sighing heavily, he began to make plans for the future after making five thousand clones and sending them to go train. After seeing what his mother had done, it made it so much easier for him to forget about her and move on. As for as he was concerned , she was no mother of his, after all she made her choice.

Tbc.

This was unedited since my beta is sick so sorry for all of the errors.


	16. CONFESSIONS OF THE HEART

**New chapter…**

_Naruto moved on from that scene and watched the next few years of her life feeling a bit numb. He saw that Jiraiya occasionally gave them updates of his life and that he had told them about the merge and his pregnancy. And on and on it went until the uzumaki clan was now in wave country which would be there last stop before konoha. That was when naruto decided to return to the present and sat in the office thinking. From what he had heard, they would be here in a few months . Sighing heavily, he began to make plans for the future after making five thousand clones and sending them to go train. After seeing what his mother had done, it made it so much easier for him to forget about her and move on. As for as he was concerned , she was no mother of his, after all she made her choice._

Later that evening he teleported into Hiashis bedroom and quickly undressed before slipping into bed next to him. After the third time they laid next to each other and tried to catch their breaths. He felt four of his tails, which he had acquired after his second change and always kept sealed , begin to throb and whimpered in pain as each tail divided into two, signifying that he had just grown more tails. The pain was so excruciating that it was all he could do not to scream and alarm Hiashi. When it finally stopped a second later, he was eternally grateful. Finally relaxed again , he turned to Hiashi.

"hia-chan." he said softly .

The older man turned to look at him. "what is it Naruto-kun?" he asked pulling him closer.

Naruto flushed a bit and looked at him. "um… it occurred to me that I've never gotten a chance to invite you to my place for dinner before. So will you come tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

Hiashi felt pleased that the boy was finally willing to admit that they were in a serious relationship by going this far . He was also very happy since it was common knowledge that out of everyone in Konoha only a select few had ever been allowed anywhere near his family or home. To receive an invitation was not only the highest honor, but also a sign of trust on his part.

"I'd love to naruto, thank you." he said with a pleased smile.

Naruto's flush deepened and he laid a delicate hand on Hiashi's naked chest. "um… will you spend the night in my bed as well?" he asked too nervous to even look at him.

Hiashi smiled at his sudden shyness and placing a hand under the blonde's chin, tipped his head up until they made eye contact.

"you do realize that if I do then everyone in your household will know that we're lovers." hiashi said gently.

Naruto nodded. "yes I know that but I don't feel ashamed of it. Before you start to even think that I'm only doing it because the traitor is back I want you to know that its not the reason why at all. I know that we had originally agreed on a casual relationship but we both know that that time has come and passed for the both of us. I'm sure that one day you may want to leave me and move on but until then I don't mind staying by your side. I-I feel safe with you. You are one of the few people that I trust and I guess what I'm trying to say is that I care about you too. I want my family and children to know about you at least because I'm not ashamed of our relationship or anything." he said seriously.

Hiashi nodded and kissed him. "it will be a shock to your family but that's fine with me. To be honest my family already knows so its not really a problem for me. I want you to know that I care about you too. In fact I think that I love you , even more than I did my wife. But I know that you'll need more time to accept this so I wont pressure you, but I am all for making your place in my life permanent if you let me." he told him , shocking the blonde.

Naruto teared up at that. "um…give me some time to get used to this first and I will tell you what I decide soon. Right now, with the battle I am facing among other things, I'm a bit lost." he replied.

Hiashi nodded . " I know and I understand Naruto. You have all the time in the world to make up your mind. Now enough about that , tell me about your mother."

Naruto scowled and then told him everything. At the end of it all Hiashi was not only shocked at Kushinas cruelty to her own son, but disgusted as well. Even when he was annoyed with Hinata he hadn't gone that far.

"hiashi don't make the same mistake that she did."naruto told him. " make hinata your official heir so that she doesn't have to keep doubting herself. I will be ordering the removal of the bird cage seal from your family in few days in place of a better one on all families with kekkei genkai without the seal to cause pain. This is your chance to make things right with her before I do that so that it wont seem as if you were forced to. The time has come to unite your family as one hiashi not divide them. Do you understand?" he asked.

Hiashi nodded. "yes I do and I agree with you. Thank you for doing what I have been unable to do . " he replied.

Naruto nodded. "hiashi , you should also know that your council is going to feel my wrath regardless of how this turns out. They have been left unchecked for way too long Hiashi and they will pay. I hope for your sake that they don't make this even worse for themselves as I will show no mercy. The last person I showed mercy to tried to kill me. It will not happen to the undeserving ever again." he warned coldly.

Hiashi nodded. " I know and I understand." he replied. "thank you for telling me in advance."

"good." said Naruto. "there's something else. In about two months I'll be going into what we demons call heat and I'm already starting to feel the warning signs of it. Purebloods tend to start feeling it sooner than others and since I'm not only a full pureblooded demon but royalty as well, the warning signs come a bit sooner. Its natures way of making sure that I can plan ahead I guess. As such there are a few things I need to do to you since you're my lover. I'm gonna be a lot more aggressive in bed when it happens and more demanding. There is a certain drink that you will have to drink every day , three times a day starting tomorrow if you agree. It will make your body much stronger temporarily. It will also speed up your healing ability if I accidentally hurt you. The drink was made for humans who mated with a demon. Since your not my official mate you can only take that drink for a certain amount of time, which is whenever I'm in heat. As soon as my heat is over you wont be able to take it until the next mating season. It will also heighten your senses and make you a little bit more aggressive in bed, meaning it will work like an aphrodisiac during my heat when my pheromones are released without my consent. I will also subconsciously attract other men due to my pheromones and I will find other men attractive. I will not be having intercourse with anyone but you so you don't need to feel threatened. I also wont be able to stop myself from jumping you so you will need to work around it. So do you agree?" he asked embarrassed.

Hiashi nodded. " of course, when will you bring me the tea?" he asked.

Naruto smiled. "thank you . I'll give it to you tomorrow." he replied.

"what do you normally do when you're in heat?" Hiashi asked curiously.

Naruto blushed. "well, during the last few heats I had since becoming a demon I would work and train myself to exhaustion in order to take the edge off until my heat ended. It was a living hell." he replied.

Hiashi laughed a bit at that. "okay . Now go to sleep , we both have along day tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and then went to sleep. It had been a rather tiring and emotional day for him.

Hiashi followed soon after.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the Akatsuki…

The paths of Pain, Zetsu, Konan and Madara met up at their base via holograms to discuss the current situation.

"as with Kisame, Itachis ring is gone." zetsu confirmed. "I saw a small toad hurrying off with it in the direction of Konoha. Should I go to konoha and retrieve them?"

"yes ." said pain. "we need those rings for the sealing. Go to Konoha and make sure that they are the ones who has them. If they do, retrieve them if you can or report back to me."

Zetsu nodded and was about to leave when Konan said. " I think I should go along too, to make sure that it's a success."

"I don't think that that's a good idea." pain began but was cut off by Madara.

"I agree." madara said. " she would be good for this recon mission as well and if anything goes wrong all she has to do is fly back."

Pain frowned but agreed since Konan wanted to go. " be careful. Gather information first before you do anything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

The next morning Naruto sat sipping his tea at his own table with his babies when kakashi, iruka and the others walked in and sat down to join him. He had returned to his own home earlier that morning and had gotten ready for his day before making breakfast. They exchanged greetings and Naruto sighed since he knew he was probably about to shock them.

Running a hand through his long blonde hair as he looked over at them. "hiashi will be coming over for dinner with us tonight." he told them calmly.

The others were startled by that and looked at him questioningly.

"that's unusual." said Tsunade. "even when I was Hokage he wouldn't do that. Is it a business meeting of some sort?" she asked curiously.

"no." naruto said but didn't elaborate.

" I didn't know that you two were that close." said Iruka looking a bit worried . "are you sure about this. I know that you don't normally allow anyone to come here because of your children."

Naruto took a sip of his tea before answering. "hiashi and I have been in an intimate relationship since the night of Jiraiya-sensei's funeral." he said bluntly.

Iruka and Tsunades , "WHAT!" could be heard all the way in suna.

--

Gaara was sitting having breakfast with his family when he heard it. "_must have finally told them." _he thought to himself. "_I wonder how neji will react when he finds out."_

Taking a sip of his tea. He shrugged and continue watching his babies drink their milk.

Back with naruto…

Kakashi had suspected it of course but he had been hoping that he was wrong for sasuke's sake.

A part of him would still identify with Sasuke and somewhere inside him he had been hoping that naruto would eventually forgive him. He wanted his dark haired student to have a happy ending like he did and become a part of his family since he knew that it was something that Sasuke had always wanted. He silently wondered how he would break this news to sasuke.

Naruto just blinked and continued to calmly drink his tea as if they were discussing the weather.

"what do you mean you're in an intimate relationship?" yelled Tsunade.

"it means that we're lovers." naruto said shrugging.

"isnt he a bit old for you?" iruka sked worriedly.

"I take it that you don't approve?" Naruto said uncaring.

"its not so much that Naruto but are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked beginning to worry.

Before naruto could reply Kakashi said. "are you sure about this naruto? He is old enough to be your father. I mean I know that sasuke hurt you but isn't this going a bit far to prove that you're over him ? Maybe after sasuke gets himself together you two can start over and be a real family. He is after all the father of your kids. Hiashi cant possibly be the right guy for you since he is so unemotional and cold." kakashi said reasonably.

No one said anything because it was obvious naruto was pissed.

Iruka looked at kakashi and shook his head at his idiocy. He couldn't believe that Kakashi had just said that.

Naruto calmly put his tea down and turned to Irukas cousins. "ladies please take my children out in the backyard and allow them to have an outdoor breakfast while I have a chat with everyone else. I will send everything out with my clones." he told them as he made twenty clones who immediately got to work.

The women didn't need to be told twice, they quickly took a child and left with the clones who were carrying the others.

As soon as they were out of earshot naruto looked at Kakashi and snarled angrily, baring his fangs at him.

"how dare you! How dare you you hypocritical asshole! Its always about the uchiha with you isn't it? Hurt me? Sasuke didn't just hurt me you prick, he fucking raped me and left me for dead or don't you remember finding me lying there bleeding and catatonic. I don't fucking care if he gets himself together, he fucking put two chidoris threw me , the very technique that you taught him, and have tried to kill me repeatedly. The father of my kids? Did you forget how they were conceived? He will never get anywhere near ,my children as long as I live and no council in the world can make that happen. If he even comes near them without my permission I will not only make him regret it but I will remove them from this realm completely! If it was up to me that asshole would have been executed the minute he entered the fire country! Even now you are still picking favorites you asshole! Its no wonder I will never let you teach my children. Sasuke is not father material and you know it! What is he going to teach them? How to become an avenger, kill your own brother who was justified in what he did and how to rape your lover? I cant believe that you can just blow off all that he did to me so easily. But then again you've been doing that since the first day I met you! Whenever he insulted me or sakura hit me for no reason , you would just act like it didn't happen kakashi. " naruto yelled angrily before tearing up. " its ironic. I thought that I was over all of it but it seems I'm not. You are wrong kakashi and you know it. You and all of those villagers have a lot in common. You all think that the pain I've suffered at your hands will just fade away without even an apology. You want to know the real reason the Uchiha clan was murdered kakashi? Its because of what they did to me. They would be the main ringleaders in the beating and rapes when I was a child. Fugaku raped me when I was only three and a half years old and then dumped my body in the trash . Itachi was the one who found me and helped me a few hours later. It was right after I had been kicked out of the orphanage. Itachi didn't know at the time but over the years he and I became really good friends and I was the reason he agreed to become and anbu. It was so that he could protect me from everyone. When he first found out that his clansmen would always hurt me , he tried to stop them but they didn't listen. When he found out that his father was one of the people who raped me every time he got the chance, I was six years old by then. He couldn't believe it and did some investigating. He also found out that his mother knew about it. The bitch had always known but pretended it wasn't happening . When madara came and told him to kill them, he did it without remorse as I think he was planning to anyway. But that wasn't the worst of it by far. There was also the fact that the uchiha clan was planning to overthrow the hokage with Danzo's help and take over konoha and kill me. Sarutobi gave him the mission to kill them and he did . The fact that it coincided with Madaras request didn't matter. Sarutobi had already been told about madara and had told itachi to go along with it and gain his trust and by doing so, infiltrate the akatsuki. Itachi and his partner was our spy in the akatsuki for years until that little prick killed him. So you see Kakashi, your prize student really is like his father after all . He should be proud. Sarutobi sealed my memories of it all and I began remembering after itachi was killed. So now you know and I am officially forbidding you all to tell anyone as it is an sss-rank secret. Those who need to be informed will be when the time is right. "naruto hissed angrily, tears running down his face. "and as for my relationship with Hiashi, better an older man than a traitor who raped me and tried to kill me repeatedly." he said standing up. "now Hiashi will be here for dinner today whether or not you like it." he said and stormed out the door and up to his office.

The others watched him go before turning to kakashi angrily.

"what the fuck is wrong with you !" yelled tsunade pissed off. "how could you say those things to him and especially about Sasuke. Because of your stupidity , he had to remember all those horrible things. And to make it worse , to find out that sasuke's father did that to him too is just…" she broke off sobbing .

"I cant understand you kashi." said iruka angrily. "how long will you keep playing favorites? Sasuke is in the wrong here not naruto. Its time you take the uchiha off that pedestal you have him on and admit that he is no good."

Kakashi didn't say anything, he just got up and went after Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto was in his office crying. When his memories had first began returning, it had shaken him to the core to remember some of those things. The fact that he had been raped as a child by sasukes father made it even worse. He had been handling it well enough, but for kakashi to say what he did had just made it all come out. All of this was becoming a bit too much and he was starting to feel the strain. He would need to hurry things along a bit to keep his sanity.

Wiping his tears away, he was unsurprised to see time stop around him and the shinigami appear. It had become a common thing in his life these days.

"hi dad." he said sadly.

"you're crying." the shinigami said. It was a statement , not a question.

"yeah, I just lost my temper a bit that's all." naruto said sadly. "I'm gonna have to move things up a bit because I have a lot going on and with my heat coming soon, well you get the point."

The shinigami nodded . "now will you tell me what made you snap today?" he asked.

"it's the whole family thing I guess. I keep praying that I'm being a good parent to my children and that they'll never be like their father but I'm afraid. What if they do? What will I do then? My own mother abandoned me so I must not be worth much. I wish that that traitor never came back but what can I do. How dare him judge Hiashi when he isn't much better than him. For him to actually suggest that I get back with that traitor pisses me off so much."naruto growled angrily.

The shinigami nodded again. "you are worth more than a million humans to me so don't even think that your not worth much. You are the king of the demonic realm and is the reason why there is order there now. You have overcome unbelievable odds to get where you are and is unique in every way. As for your children , they are happy and well cared for but most of all they are loved. You've already succeeded where your parents haven't by being their for them. You love and nurture them as a mother should and it shows. I can tell you that you're a good leader and an even better mother. As for sasuke, do what you think is necessary son . I can completely agree with you for not wanting him near your children. I don't want him near my grandchildren either." he said firmly.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "thank you father, I owe you one. Now aren't you supposed to be doing paperwork by now?" he asked.

The shinigami laughed. "I took a page out of your book. My clones are currently doing it which means I have enough time to relax and read icha icha in peace." he said grinning.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "why is it that almost all the men I know are perverts." he said shaking his head. "anyway dad, are you mad at me for saving them?" he asked referring to jiraiya and the others.

The shinigami laughed and shook his head. " no son, I was actually expecting it. As a matter of fact you did the world a favor. You should also know that I approve of your plan for Zetsu as well." he told him.

Naruto nodded. "thank you dad." he said smiling .

The shinigami nodded and then disappeared after promising to visit again soon.

Naruto grinned and was about to summon a few demons when a knock sounded at his door. Sensing that it was kakashi , he sighed and told him to come in.

Kakashi slunked in shamefaced. "naruto about what I said and for everything that has happened, I'm sorry. You're right I did favor sasuke and sakura and ignore you and I was wrong. You managed to achieve your dream without much help from me and for that I'm proud of you. You must understand though that at the time sasuke needed me more. He had his family killed by his own brother and had the sharingan …" he trailed off when he saw the disgust on Narutos face.

"and I was a child with the most powerful bijuu in my gut and the villages' scapegoat. I was also sacrificed by my own father and abandoned by my mother and have never really had a family. So tell me again that you did the right thing." naruto said coldly. "but don't worry about it kakashi, I've always known that you didn't care about my well being as much as sasukes and sakura. I'm a big boy now I can take care of myself and I am stronger than you so there is nothing that you can actually teach me anymore so your work is done here _sensei_." he said sarcastically.

Kakashi immediately became apologetic. "naruto I'm sorry but I did what I thought was right at the time." he said sadly.

Naruto nodded. "of course. Now is that all Kakashi, I have a lot of work to do." he said in dismissal..

"no." said Kakashi. "I think that you should tell Sasuke that he still has family and at least let him meet the children. Even if you don't like it they are still his children. I also think that I'm the best person to teach them how to use the sharingan since you're busy running the village." he began but Naruto cut him off.

"that is my decision not yours and if I find out that you disobeyed my orders I will make you regret it even if you are Iruka-tousans lover. As for their training I will be getting them today so that they can train them. I will be teaching them to use the sharingan myself so there is no need for you to get involved. They are technically half demons. Actually, theyre more demons than they are humans and will be taught by demons who will also double as bodyguards. My children are royalty, they have an abundance of teachers on hand but thank you for the offer. I will decide what is necessary for my children not you or anyone else." he hissed . "now hiashi will be here tonight, please make him feel at home. If you cannot accept my decisions you are more than free to go."

Kakashi nodded shamefaced and left the room. Naruto growled and got back to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With kakashi…

He left the estate and then teleported outside the torture and interrogation building where sasuke and his team would be leaving soon since the interrogation had gone well to go to the uchiha estate. He wanted to be there with his wayward student. He figured that maybe this time around he could finally put him on the right path. But as he sat there, his mind kept going back to what Naruto had told him earlier and to the reason for the uchiha massacre. Had the uchiha clan really been that cruel? In his heart he knew that it was true since naruto had never been the petty type and he frowned. Sasuke would need to be told but he knew that he couldn't disobey Naruto. All the things that Naruto had also said about him this morning was true and he knew that he had wronged the blonde. It hurt him that he wouldn't be able to train the children but in a way he understood. Why would Naruto let him train them when he had been a lousy teacher to him as a child. Still, it would have been nice. Perhaps he could change Narutos mind eventually. It would be nice to train the future uchiha clan. As soon as he thought that he realized something important. naruto was right. He was a fool. It seemed as if deep down the real reason he had wanted to teach the children was because they were sasukes. Naruto must have known and that's why he refused him. He really had a lot to make up for. He would have to figure out where to start though. Just then the door before him opened and sasuke and the members of team Hebi came out. Perhaps he would start with Sasuke. Smiling under his mask, he decided to begin cleaning up the mess that he had made so long ago.

Tbc.

Authors note: hello again , this is unedited so I apologize for the errors . Thank you all for reading and please review.


	17. ORDERS AND PROPHECIES

New chapter…

_It hurt him that he wouldn't be able to train the children but in a way he understood. Why would Naruto let him train them when he had been a lousy teacher to him as a child. Still, it would have been nice. Perhaps he could change Narutos mind eventually. It would be nice to train the future uchiha clan. As soon as he thought that he realized something important. naruto was right. He was a fool. It seemed as if deep down the real reason he had wanted to teach the children was because they were sasukes. Naruto must have known and that's why he refused him. He really had a lot to make up for. He would have to figure out where to start though. Just then the door before him opened and sasuke and the members of team Hebi came out. Perhaps he would start with Sasuke. Smiling under his mask, he decided to begin cleaning up the mess that he had made so long ago._

With sasuke…

Sasuke and his team walked out of the interrogations headquarters feeling a bit relieved. Ibiki had been hard on him and Anko had had to be restrained from physically torturing him for what he had done to Naruto in the past. It had come as a surprise to him how much the snake princess cared for the blonde jinchiruuki. Nevertheless , it was finally over and he was about to be escorted to his estate with his team. They were an annoyance but at least they were useful. At the moment however, his mind was completely on naruto. The blonde had changed so much and sasuke was beginning to wonder if he had ever known him at all. While he approved of the fact that Naruto was even more beautiful than ever before, there was also a certain cold precision and ruthlessness in those beautiful blue orbs he had come to love. The blonde radiated with an air of confidence, power, bloodlust, elegance and darkness that he had never had before. Whereas the old blonde was forgiving and meek, this one was vicious and merciless. Sasukes' senses also told him that there was a strong possibility that Naruto was no longer human. That fact made him even more alluring to Sasuke if that was even possible. Then there was the fact that he was now the hokage. To think that he had actually succeeded was shocking to say the least. He had never expected Naruto to actually ever be able to achieve his dream. A part of him felt ashamed that he had underestimated the blonde so badly.

Just then he heard a poofing sound near him and inwardly grimaced when he saw Kakashi appear.

"yo."said the copy-nin jovially.

Sasuke didn't answer , he just kept on walking. Kakashi who had expected it didn't say anything he just began walking beside him as he read his perverted book.

"pervert!"yelled Karin angrily at him but Kakashi just ignored her and continued to giggle.

After a few more minutes of the giggling sasuke finally decided to ask the question that had been bugging him since he came back.

"what happened to Naruto to make him this way and how did that dobe become hokage?" he asked finally.

Kakashi closed his book and looked at him. "that dobe as you put it, worked for his title. As for how he became that way, well Naruto and the Kyuubi merged as the seal was designed to make them do. As for him being a dobe, that was just an idiotic mask he wore in front of everyone to make them leave him alone. After you raped him he was in the hospital for a weak and that was when the full merge took place. When he woke up he decided to drop the idiotic mask that he always wore and just be himself. The naruto you knew was a fake. The old naruto loved ramen, orange and wanted to become hokage. The real naruto doesn't actually like ramen but eats it anyway because when he was younger it was the only thing he could afford and because ichirakus was the only place in the village that would serve him. He doesn't completely hate orange but wears only a minimum amount of it at any given time. The real naruto is an excellent chef and is very knowledgeable when it comes to herbal remedies. The real naruto is also the top seals master in the world and surpassed both his father, who was the yondaime hokage and my sensei Minato Namikaze and Jiraiya of the sannin. Naruto is now technically the toad sannin since jiraiya is dead and is very talented at creating new jutsus. As a matter of fact I think that he has more jutsus in his arsenal than me and he made most of them. He is much stronger than me and much smarter than shikamaru. The real naruto is a genius who hid his true skills from everyone sasuke. The real naruto is the most powerful hokage we've ever had." he told him bluntly shocking the raven haired boy.

"that's impossible."sasuke said in shock.

"no sasuke it isn't."Kakashi said seriously. "we're talking about the number one surprise ninja here. How many times have you seen him take on enemies that you couldn't even touch and win? Do things you couldn't. beat neji with no help from me. Naruto was right about one thing, when he was a member of team seven I neglected him in favor of you and occasionally sakura. I taught you almost all of my jutsus including my very own. The one that you tried to use to kill him. I taught sakura genjutsus and a bit of taijutsu. I only ever taught naruto tree walking and how to use his clones to help him learn faster , which in truth he had already known . Face it sasuke, the dead last has outdone us both. Sakura is now a renowned medic-nin but she's nothing compared to Naruto. You , the rookie of the year and uchiha genius and survivor of the massacre betrayed your village and friends for a snake who promised you power and is now in chains as we speak. I mean sure you did fulfill your promise and kill itachi , but what do you have to show for it now? Meanwhile naruto has become the hokage and is renowned throughout the world even more than the rest of team seven combined. He is a national hero in wave and in the land of snow just to name a few places. All over the ninja lands people talk of his greatness even when he was still pretending to be a dobe. We have been outdone by the village idiot." Kakashi said laughing at his own joke.

"hn." said sasuke but angry but resolved . He would never admit it but what Kakashi had just said was true and he knew it.

Naruto had managed to surpass them all . It was a disturbing yet sobering fact. It could not be denied since all he had to do was look up at the hokage mountain to see the new face being added.

The rest of the trip was done in silence since both geniuses had a lot to think about. Kakashi, the words that he had just spoken and all the things that he had learned this morning and sasuke, about the blonde he had so callously abandoned.

Meanwhile the members of team hebi was thinking about all that they had heard ,especially the fact that Sasuke had raped the blonde. While they could all admit that the blonde was indeed stunning, they didn't know that Sasuke had had it in him. Karin was actually fuming quietly at the fact that Sasuke had refused her for some boy. She refused to even entertain the thought that he was gay and convinced herself that Naruto must have tricked him somehow. She made up her mind then to make sure that naruto didn't get in the way of her getting sasuke in her clutches. She had worked too hard and come too far to lose him to some pretty boy.

When they finally reached the uchiha compound and entered it, they were all feeling a bit relieved although for different reasons. Sasuke and team hebi was surprised when , as soon as they stepped on the compound, a barrier came up effectively trapping them inside.

"what the hell is this?" Karin asked pissed off.

The goat anbu grinned under his mask . "a gift from Hokage-sama. He was the one who created this seal that only a select few have been taught how to do. However once its activated, only he and three key figures can actually release it. While we can come in and out at will since we are one of the teams that has been assigned to guard you, only the two teams that's been assigned , the hokage, Sakura-haruno who will be your medical specialist, tsunade in case of an emergency and Kakashi can actually enter and exit these grounds at will. No one else will be able to and not even henging will be able to fool the seal that made this barrier." he told him smugly.

It wasn't everyday they knew something that the uchiha didn't. meanwhile sasuke was both in awe and envy at narutos genius.

Kakashi saw the look of envy on sasuke's face and shook his head. It seems that some things would never change.

"well, I have to go now so later." he said and tried to teleport away.

He frowned when nothing happened.

"only the hokage is able to teleport in and out of his own seals Kakashi-san." said the lion anbu.

Kakashi nodded and then walked off .sasuke frowned as he watched him go. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask all that he had wanted to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Naruto…

Naruto sat in his home office and summoned a few of his kitsune elites. They were captains of his royal army and he knew that they were the best of the best. He quickly updated them on his plans and then had seven of them remain.

"Zero, Seiya, Ran I want you all to take a team of seven with a scroll I'm going to give you and go intercept the anbu from konoha that I sent to go pick up the remaining jinchiruukis. You are to remove their memories of the mission and then let them returned un harmed. As for the scrolls , hand it to the jinchiruukis when you meet them so that they'll know you're not lying. You will bring the three jinchiruukis here without being seen as fast as possible. No one is to even be aware of your presence but the jinchiruukis themselves. The Akatsuki wants them , make sure they fail. dismissed." he said and the three of them bowed after picking up the scrolls and teleported out.

Then he turned to the other three. "kyo I want you to take a team of twenty and go to the land of wave and protect it. You will meet up with a man named Tazuna or inari his grandson. There location is in your missions scroll of course. Also stay hidden from everyone else unless it becomes necessary. There is also a clan there by the name of uzumaki, keep an eye on them for me please and report anything suspicious back to me. Feel free to call for aid if necessary at any time. Dismissed." kyo bowed and left after grabbing his scroll.

"nanba, you are to take sixty men to suna and go see my brother, the jinchiruuki of shukaku and kazekage, Gaara no sabaku. You will be under his command for the duration of your stay . Your mission is to protect him and his village, but most of all him and his family. They are top priority. Here is your scroll. Dismissed." naruto said and nanba repeated the actions of the previous four.

"Gailon, Feilon You will be here with me as my third in command after mother. I am well aware that the council will be insisting on other bodyguards for me and my family , but you're my chosen ones. You will also be the one who is in charge of palace security when it is completed. Have you found the nine bodyguards that I asked you for?" he asked.

The twins nodded. "yes your majesty . They are awaiting your orders." they told him.

Naruto smiled. "thank you. Please call me naruto, I actually hate formalities even if they are sometimes necessary." he told the other kitsune demons.

They smiled. "I understand Naruto-sama."

"Good." said naruto. "now bring them in so that I can introduce them to their charges."

The kitsunes bowed and then left to go get the nine humanoids that were standing outside the door.

They entered and bowed to naruto before greeting him.

Naruto smiled at them to make them feel more at ease. "thank you all for coming. As you have been informed you have been chosen to watch over and train my children , do you agree.?" he asked and they nodded.

He had already met them before so he wasn't worried . In fact he had just wanted to make sure that they were doing this of there own free will. "well then. All I have to say on the subject is that you keep your tails hidden unless its necessary for you to show them. These humans really hate demons as it is. They have been coming around over the years but will still need more time to adjust. As of now you will be living in my household. As soon as my palace is completed , I will be opening a permanent portal between both worlds for all of our convenience. You are also free to have your families and friends visit you as long as they are not a danger to my family or the citizens of this village. Other than that , if you have any problems please feel free to come and speak with me at your leisure. Any questions so far?" he asked.

Since no one had any, they all left the room and went in search of the children and their nannies.

They found them playing in the pool. As soon as they saw Naruto they all hurried out and ran over to glomp him, heedless of the fact that they were making him all wet.

Naruto smiled and after hugging each of them in turn, turned to the kitsune demons.

"everyone these wonderful people standing here will be your bodyguards and teachers from now on. Now I know that my clones and your nannies have been teaching and protecting you but they aren't enough right now. You will obey them am I clear?" he told the children and they nodded obediently.

Naruto smiled and after doing a demonic ritual that would bind the them together as lord and vassal with their specific familiar, naruto got ready to leave. They were called familiars in the demonic realm since they would be bound to each other until one of them died or the lord released his vassal.

"now I will be leaving you all to get to know each other." he told them. "make sure to behave for your nannies and senseis."

The children nodded and after another round of hugs and kisses, naruto reluctantly left them to get acquainted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

After leaving the children, he, Feilon and Gailon ran into Kakashi again and by the look on the mans face he knew that the copy nin was finally beginning to understand. Kakashi immediately realized what he was by his stance and backed off since naruto had explained things to them recently.

The copy-nin opened his mouth to apologize again for this morning but naruto shook his head with a gentle smile.

"don't Kakashi, you suck at apologies." naruto said gently. "however, since you tried to , all is forgiven but I wont forget. Now I want you to go get all the councilmen , jounins and chuunins available in my office in an hour. If you're late for the meeting yourself, I'll burn all your icha icha." he said evilly and Kakashi whimpered before poofing away.

"allow me to change since I'm all wet from the children and then we will be going to the office." naruto told them. "you may wear your day uniforms since its similar to the anbu outfit that the humans wear. You wont be needing the mask. The other bodyguards that were selected by the council will begin arriving tomorrow evening along with the other scholars and advisors etc. you may also create the telepathic link in order for us to communicate without the humans becoming aware."

"yes Naruto-sama." they replied bowing.

Naruto thanked them and then hurried into his room to change. After he was through he rejoined and smiled when he saw his insignia on the breastplate of the uniform and smiled. He had truly come a long way. They teleported to his office and Naruto went to his desk and sat down after introducing his new bodyguards to the anbus on duty.

Over the next few minutes , the council , the jounins and chuunins who hadn't already left for a mission began to arrive. He greeted all those that were already present and began to chat with a few of them.

"how is your son doing Kurenai-chan?" he asked.

She smiled . As a mother she was always ready to talk babies. "he is fine but is as energetic as ever." she said proudly. "thank you for all of your support it really helped.

After becoming Hokage , naruto had set up a fund for housing orphans and helping single parents since he understood how hard it was to raise a child on a single income.

He smiled. "good I'm happy to hear that. If you ever need a babysitter or need a break please feel free to bring him to my home. Believe me when I say that I understand. You're both welcomed there at anytime so don't hesitate. I completely understand how hard it is to be a single parent. Thank god for Kage bunshins." he said gleefully.

She laughed as well. "I know. Just this morning I put him down for a second and before I blinked he was gone. He likes to play hide and seek." she told him.

Naruto grinned. "I remember that stage. Now my daughter has learned the joys of explosive clay and is currently trying to demolish my backyard as if it were a battlefield. Thank god she doesn't use the phrase art is a bang cuz it would drive me nuts. I really don't want to be raising a future deidara. I think they use my training grounds more than I do. I was using my clones to teach them but now that their senseis have arrived well I have nothing to worry about." he said happily.

"you're already training them?" said Kurenai in surprise.

Naruto nodded. "yes I am. You see due to my being their mother they are unusually advanced. In other words they develop faster than a normal human child. While they still have the interest of a normal child, they also have very advanced thinking patterns . Think of them as three year olds with the smarts of a six or seven year old genius. Because of this I have had to start their training early. Most clans start training their children at a young age anyway and because of their other status, it is a necessity." he explained.

Most people were wondering what he meant by other status but decided not to ask since it was well known that Naruto valued his privacy. He saw konohamaru come in with his friends and Sai and grinned.

"hey konohamaru how are you?" he asked.

"I'm great boss." the boy said smiling. "me and the others have been training hard . I do plan to take your job soon."

Naruto laughed at that. It surprised most people because ever since he dropped his mask , he hardly ever really laughed. "good. I'm counting on you. I must admit I'm a bit disappointed in you brat." he told him.

Konohamaru and everyone who heard was shocked at that. "what? Why?" he said looking heartbroken.

"its because ever since I became hokage, I hardly ever see you anymore." naruto said surprising everyone. " when we met we made a promise to each other that we would both try to become hokage but when I did you stopped being my friend. In fact the only time I ever see you anymore is when I order you to come see me or give you your missions. I've been waiting for you to come see me so that I can begin training you as my successor for when I retire but you haven't shown up or said anything. I even made a few new techniques just for you and I havent gotten a chance to give them to you since you've been avoiding me. You were the only other person besides iruka and jiraiya that knew the real me before I dropped my mask but ever since I became Hokage you never speak to me. Have I changed so much that you no longer feel comfortable around me? Am I really that different from the boy you used to secretly train with in the forests?" he asked sounding a bit sad.

To say Konohamaru was shocked was putting it mildly. "b-but I thought since you became Hokage and had kids that you wouldn't want to be friends with a kid anymore." he said sadly , sounding a bit confused.

"Konohamaru do you remember the first time we met?" naruto asked suddenly.

Konohamaru nodded not understanding why he asked. "of course boss . But why do you want to know that?"

"what did we talk about when we were alone?" naruto continued, not answering his question.

"um… well we talked about me surpassing my grandfather so that I could be recognized. And we talked about people never really seeing me just my…" and then he realized just what Naruto was trying to say. "oh."

"exactly."naruto confirmed. "you didn't like it that no one saw you as yourself and the fact that they called you honorable grandson instead of your name. yet here you are doing the same thing to me. Regardless of how much power I have or even the titles I go by, I am still the very same boy who taught you the orioke no jutsu underneath it all. Do not define someone or become defined by a mere title, you should be the one to define it. Most people make the mistake of thinking that the title hokage defines the man that is wearing it , but they are wrong. When you put on that hat, you are not only representing yourself , you are representing the people you protect, remember that. Any idiot can wear a powerful title Konohamaru , but it takes a strong and brave person to define and bring glory and honor to it. Do you understand?" he asked.

Konohamaru nodded a bit shamefaced. "sorry Narutonii." he said sadly.

Naruto nodded. "no need to apologize otouto." he said , then an evil smirk appeared on his face and everyone who saw it shivered and felt sorry for Konohamaru. "but since you were being an idiot for three whole years you will be training extra hard to make up for it. You'll be wearing gravity seals instead of normal weights and chakra storing seals. You will be running around konoha fifty times every morning, at lunch and at dinner outside of training. Two thousand push-ups , sit-ups and squats to name a few. By the time I'm done training you, you will be stronger and faster than guy, smarter than shikamaru and stealthier than anko. Which reminds me , she will be the one to sharpen you and team Konohamaru stealth and assassination skills. The last eight pranks you pulled were terrible. I had to do more paperwork because of it. If you're going to pull pranks , don't get caught or cause me more paperwork or you'll pay."

Just then Anko , who had just walked in grinned and licked a kunai. "mmm fresh blood."

Anime tears appeared on poor Konohamarus face as the other two fainted from fear. "narutonii , she'll kill me." he said sobbing.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "alright I'll change my mind on sending you with anko providing you work hard. But if you slack off , you know what will happen right?"

Konohamaru nodded gratefully. Thankful that he had dodged that snake.

Naruto saw his face and chuckled. "I should do that more often ." he said evilly.

By then everyone had arrived including Kakashi and udon and moegi had been revived. As if by magic, naruto got serious and everyone was once again in awe at how easily he could switch roles.

"alright.now that you're all here this meeting will begin." he said seriously. "this meeting is to update you all on a few important details so I'll get to the point. As you all know, three years ago due to an …unfortunate incident I absorbed all of Chiyuuki, whom you all refer to as Kyuubi, chakra and most of her knowledge. Yes, kyuubi is a female. I'm sure that the things I'm about to say will shock most of you but I feel that its time you all were made aware of the facts. The first thing you all need to know is the reason why she attacked konoha. You see bijuus are actually the guardians created by kami herself to watch over the human and demonic realm. They are not completely evil at all and only became that way when they were betrayed by the human they befriended. But you will find out about all that at a later date. Anyway, the reason the kyuubi attacked konoha was because of Madara uchiha (gasps of shock). He used the mangekyo sharingan to put her under a genjutsus and then forced her to attack konoha. Her defenses had been weak at the time as she thought he was a friend and he tricked her. You should also know that the sharingan that you all prize so much came from her as well. It was a gift of friendship to Madara before he betrayed her. (shock again) so now you know how the uchiha came to be. Before that he was a branch member of the Hyuga clan. Anyway by the time chiyuuki broke out of the genjutsus she had already been sealed. So you see , she was a victim too and I can honestly say that not a day has gone by that she doesn't mourn for those that died that day. Anyway, before me, chiyuuki , as the strongest bijuu was the queen of hell and the demonic realm but that is no longer the case. She gave up the position to someone stronger , me. (shock) I am the king of the demonic realm as she was. As such I have duties that I attend to from time to time that concerns the demonic realm but that will not be a problem . I am also in charge of the summoning realm and all kekkei genkais fall under my jurisdiction since they were actually gifts from demons. But enough about all of that, we have more important things to address. In a few weeks the Akatsuki and its army will probably be attacking us since we are causing them so much trouble. The Akatsuki is run by pain , an old student of Jiraiya-sensei and Madara uchiha who is still alive due to the completed technique that Orochimaru also has a version of. As such it cannot be avoided because one of madaras main goal is to destroy the village that shunned him, Konoha. Now none of you need to worry as you will not be fighting. I will using my own army to fight them off and I will also be placing a barrier around this village while the battle takes place. Consider it mine and chiyuukis way of making up what happened that day even if it wasn't her fault. A lot will be happening over the next few months but I have it all under control. Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki will pay for daring to try and use the bijuus as weapons for their own greed. I will be showing them no mercy . I will also say this, if anyone in this room is in alignment with them I suggest you speak up now, because if I find out on my own , you will come to see why I am the king of hell. Danzo consorted with them and paid the price, I will not be so merciful to the next fool!" he said coldly.

"what ? You mean that Danzo was working with the Akatsuki?" said inoichi shocked and Naruto nodded.

"yes, he was and that's not his only betrayal. But now is not the time for that. Anbu , please take Koharu and Homura into custody as well." he said shocking everyone.

"what is the meaning of this!" yelled Homura as the anbus grabbed them.

"we have done nothing wrong." yelled koharu.

"wrong ." naruto said coldly as he pulled out a dairy and two files. " I know that you two were the main reasons for all of the attacks on me as a child. But that is not what this is about. In this diary was Sarutobis report on your activities . This is also a file that I've had a certain anbu compose for me whenever he wasn't on a mission over the last few years. Sai come over here and tell this room all that you know." he said shocking everyone.

Sai nodded. "yes hokage-sama. When the uchiha were alive, Homura, Koharu and Danzo-sama used to meet with Fugaku Uchiha secretly. They would plan the attacks on naruto-sama as well. They were also planning to cause a civil war and take over Konoha. Itachi found out and told the third Hokage. Over the years sandaime-sama had allowed the council to grow in power until they became uncontrollable and began disobeying his orders. He ordered itachi to kill everyone in the uchiha clan that was involved and he did. The only person that wasn't told about the plan was sasuke at the time . That was one of why he survived. That was also the night before the planned attack on the village. The massacre of the uchiha clan was ordered by the sandaime. They wanted to kill the other three as well but they couldn't find enough evidence to pin it to them. Itachi went undercover to the Akatsuki and sarutobi continued to gather information on the three of them. The three also conspired with Orochimaru for the attack at the chuunins exams and I have been sent to meet Orochimaru numerous times by all three of them." he told them all.

Naruto smirked. "thank you Sai. Now Ibiki , Anko I'm sure you will know what to do with the two traitors right? When you're done, they will be executed. Anbu get them out of here and watch them carefully. If they escape you will pay."

The anbu immediately teleported out of the room with them.

"now that that's taken care of, lets move on." naruto said coldly. "are there any questions so far?"

"yes." said a ninja. "how can you be sure that the demons you allow here wont attack us?"

Naruto smiled evilly. "they wont . They will obey my orders. There job is protect me so do not interfere with them." then his eyes grew cold. "however, if you attack them , then they have my permission to fight back. They have no interest in any of you and to be honest most of them would rather not even interact with humans at all as all there experiences with you haven't been exactly welcoming. I suggest for your own sake that you learn to get along with them as it could mean your survival or destruction if you don't."

"w-what do you mean by that my lord?" asked Haruno, sakura's father nervously.

"I mean that konoha and the human realm is currently walking a thin line and that I am the only thing that's keeping you all from being destroyed." he told them all coldly, shocking them.

"but why?" asked Hana, kibas sister.

"its simple hana-chan. The humans have become even more corrupt than demons. You see, demons were created for a specific reason. To guard hell and keep the damned there. What do you think would happen if there were no demons to guard hell?" he asked and most people paled as they began to understand.

"the damned would probably come here." said udon and naruto nodded.

"you see, you all forget how necessary demons are for your survival. Almost every demon that have come here was summoned by one of you. If demons didn't do their job then all the people that you have killed, the rapists , the dead from the last shin obi war would all be here. What do you think would happen then?" he asked coldly. "hell on earth for all of you. Then there is the way you treat jinchiruukis who shouldn't have been created in the first place. You can all try to pretend that you didn't know that it was an innocent child you were torturing but the fact is deep within your hearts you all knew."

Most people looked away shamefaced.

Naruto ignored them and continued. " when the bijuus walked this realm freely, they made friends with and helped the humans by teaching them how to survive. It was their job and they did it well. Unfortunately the humans were corrupt and betrayed their trust, which caused there rage to grow and hate to begin. The first hokage was the worst. After they taught him how to create konoha and gave him the land freely, he betrayed them by giving them to the other nations claiming it was a sign of goodwill when in fact he only told them that they would be visiting these people for a little while. He is the reason why jinchiruukis were made and the bijuus scattered. Konoha started this mess. What the first didn't know was that there were others observing an keeping a record of all there crimes against demon and humanity itself. Creating a jinchiruuki is not only inhuman , its cruel and a crime even in my realm. All the fourth had to do was find the person that summoned the beast and kill them, therefore returning the summons but he didn't. instead in a moment of stupidity and greed he turned his own child into a living weapon and paid for it with his life. In the moment before he died, he realized what he had done and tried to correct it by saying the child was to be treated as a hero, but by then it was too late. The rest you know. As for the people keeping record, we call them the ancients. They are immortal and were the first beings to walk the realms. They are the ones who observe you and decide if they should step in. they also look for a sign from kami that the humans have gone past the boundaries of cruelty or in need of change and it is here. The sign is when a rinnegan user is born. every time they appear, the world takes a major shift. Whether good or bad only time can tell. The ancients also waited for someone else as well." naruto told them , then he broke off and look out the window.

"who?" said tsunade worriedly.

Naruto sighed and looked at them all. "there are two prophecies about this person. Jiraiya was one of the humans who was told of it and there is the full and complete prophecy in the demonic realm as well. Do you know of the prophecy that jiraiya was given Tsunade?"

Understanding dawned when she heard that. "jiriaya once told me of it. He said he was told by the toad sage that he would become a pervert without equal and a ninja of incredible talent. He was also told that someday he would take on a student that will be the harbinger of a great revolution of the ninja world. He said he was told that they would either bring great peace to the world , or destroy it and …oh god. He said that he thought it was nagato because he had the rinnegan, but it wasn't was it? It was you." she said shocking everyone .

Naruto sighed and continued to look out the window. "nagato, or pain as he now calls himself was the first one, the sign as the demons call it . Listen to the prophecy for yourself and tell me. The demonic prophecy goes as follows…

And a child would be born with fair hair and a pure heart,

Born of a human hero in blinding yellow,

and a female maelstrom,

And the child would be sacrificed by his mortal father,

Holding the most powerful of beasts within him,

And abandoned by his mortal mother.

And the shinigami would bless the child and would one day take the child as his own ,

And the very beast he imprisoned would come to love him and he would call her mother,

And as a human child,

He would know pain and suffering second to none,

And would one day forsake his humanity but retain his pure heart.

His change would bring about many things.

And with each passing day,

The child would become more and more beautiful,

His face reflecting his inner heart,

Until he would be too beautiful to be gazed upon,

As his unmatched beauty would ensnare the hearts of men and women alike.

The child would fall in love with another whose heart is as dark as his is pure,

And he would be betrayed and abandoned by him.

And the child would give birth to nine children by the traitor ,

three more to a man with a newly warmed heart,

And five more to a red eyed wolf who would be by his side forever.

And when the dawn rose up,

The child would either bring light or a great darkness upon the land.

And the child would come to a turning point in his life as he mourned the loss of a loved one,

That would help to decide the fate of humanity forever.

Self sacrifice,

a gift out of love ,

Was the gift his love one would give him.

As the childs tears fell ,

Mourning his loss in crimson regret,

Then so would the snow,

As the weather would begin to reflect the emotions of his heart.

If the child chose to protect the human realm,

Then peace would finally come upon the lands.

But if he abandoned it then chaos would reign supreme,

Mothers would cry for their children,

Daughters for their fathers,

Husbands for their wives.

Fathers would sacrifice their daughters and kill their sons .

This child alone,

The child born among crimson regret and tears,

Would lead humanity to a better place or destroy them.

He would bring peace between the humans and demons,

Or seek vengeance for the wrong done to him.

His children would become great and just leaders ,

Or cruel and evil dictators,

There fates would be decided by him,

as he alone would be the beacon of hope,

or the bringer of death and destruction.

And he would be known by many names,

Vessel and son of the Kyuubi,

Child of the shinigami,

Ruler of hell,

King of demons.

Rarest and most beautiful orchid.

Child of the elements.

Beauty in human form.

Demon child.

Champion of the oppressed,

Brother of the toads.

Times keeper,

Destinys' hand.

And his words would warm the hearts of all who heard him,

Or freeze them.

His smile would bring sunshine and hope,

Or death and despair.

One child to rule them all,

One child to change the world,

One child to push back the darkness,

Or one child to bring utter destruction."

After saying all that Naruto sighed again. . "who do you think it is tsunade?"he asked her with a sad smile.

"it all makes so much sense now." said shikamaru. "I always knew you were a trouble some blonde."

"did you know that a demon officially becomes an adult at the age of two hundred and fifty. That means I'm considered a child regent, the youngest to ever rule hell and will ever rule hell. So now you see , I literally have the fate of the world in my hands. It seems that I was wrong after all. Everyone else can change their fates, just not me as whatever I decide can bring about peace or destruction."he said tiredly, then he smiled. "but I refuse to give up or give in. if that is my fate, then I will do all I can to bring peace to the world no matter what. I will be the hope for humanity, the bridge that joins both realms together . I will do my best to make sure that no child will ever have to share the my fate. I am a human sacrifice after all. As for the ancients , I will find a suitable compromise for all. The leaf will have to accept the decision when its made however, or be destroyed." then he laughed. " at least I'll be pretty. I mean what good would immortality be if I was ugly right."

A few people chuckled.

"well enough of the doom and gloom people." naruto said with a smile. "I've known of my fate for more than a year and a half now and its okay. Anyway, in about a week you will see a palace on the outskirts of konoha, do not be alarmed. Its simple my new home since as a king it's a necessity and the demonic council insisted on it as well." he pouted a bit and they all smiled.

"I know that it will be annoying since you will actually be able to get lost in your own home but look at it this way. A bigger home means an even bigger library for you to fill up with your new jutsu scrolls." Gailon said reasonably.

Stars appeared in Narutos eyes just then and everyone snickered at him. The boy really did love creating new techniques.

"well anyway, that's all for today. This meeting is adjourned. Thank you all for coming. Please take the time to think about all that you have learned today and consider it all an sss-rank secret that cannot be released until after the Akatsuki is defeated. Failure to comply will result in a trip to anko with a few tips from a subordinate of mine in hell. Thank you. Before you all leave the building, check with shizune to see if I wanted to have a private meeting with any of you." he said and they all agreed before filing out. "lord Hyuuga please remain here for a moment. I need to speak to you."


	18. AKATSUKI AND CONFRONTATIONS

Naruto nodded at his bodyguards and they all left the room. Gailon left a bottle made of pure gold with the royal crest on it before leaving however and Naruto gave it to Hiashi.

"this is what I told you about." naruto told him. "all you have to do is add two teaspoonful to your tea at least three times a day and you'll be fine."

Hiashi nodded and took it. "thank you. Why didn't you tell me about the prophecy Naruto? You've told me about everything else." he asked.'

Naruto flushed and looked away. "because I was afraid. My relationship with Sasuke was difficult and I never really trusted him. With you its different. I trust you and I think that I'm experiencing what you humans call love for you. You are very important to me and I although I trust you completely, I was afraid that if I told you, you would begin to doubt my feelings for you. I am different Hiashi. I am more powerful than the bijuus themselves and my father is The Shinigami himself. Yet there is a part of me that wishes I was nothing but a normal man. With you I feel that way. When I'm in your arms and your thrusting deep inside me, I feel normal. When I submit to you, you do not ridicule me, instead you honor me and acknowledge me and it makes me so happy. Everyone else sees me by my title or the bijuu I carry , or what I've become but you see me as myself. I can fall asleep in your presence without fear. When you hold me , I'm not alone and I'm safe. The prophecy tells that I will give you children some day and I am truly happy about that. But at the same time it tells of one other as well and while I already know who it is, it hurts me when I hear of him. It hurts me because I know that the only way I would ever be with someone other than you is if you had passed away or if you chose to leave me. every time I think of that it terrifies me because losing you would bring me as close to dying as an immortal like me can ever get. I'm afraid of losing you Hiashi, so very afraid." he confessed in a sad voice.

"naruto come here." Hiashi said gently but firmly. "naruto immediately got up and walked over to him and sat on his lap like a well behaved child. "I do understand why you're afraid but there is no need to worry. Nothing short of death would keep me by away from your side. Even if you will someday love another it doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that when I can no longer be there to love you, that someone else will. You will someday bare my child and that pleases me greatly. It doesn't matter to me what the world thinks of you because I love you the way you are." he caressed his cheek gently as he said that.

Naruto nodded then perked up when he heard that. "what if I were to make you my official mate?" he said suddenly as he began remembering about the mating ritual. "in this case it will not only make you young again, but also immortal and a powerful demon. You wouldn't be anywhere near as powerful as me , but you would be immortal and able to be by my side forever. What do you think?" he asked hopefully although a part of him already knew the answer.

Hiashi looked at the eager blonde , even though he was aware that Naruto already knew his answer. He understood why Naruto wanted to do this to him and if it were a few years ago when he was still a cruel and cold hearted person, his answer would have been much different. But Naruto had changed all that and as much as he wanted to be with the blonde, he knew that this would be wrong if he did it.

"no my love." he said and the blondes face fell, sad acceptance within his eyes. " I love you and will be with you for the rest of my life, but I will do so as a human mortal. I have done many terrible things in my life Naruto. Some of them to you and I know that it would be wrong to accept this. You have changed me for the better my love , never forget that. Do not think that because I choose to remain the way I am that I do not want to be with you. That is not the case at all. I was a human when you fell for me and I will remain the human that you've come to love and trust until I no longer can walk this world anymore. I will always belong to you as long as I live."

Naruto nodded and with tears running down his face, he kissed the older man instinctively seeking comfort. Hiashi eagerly kissed him back and the kiss changed from on of comforting and reassurance, to one of need and love. Quickly creating a no spy , no sound barrier around the room, Naruto returned his full attention back to his lover. Hiashi placed a hand on his right knee and trailed his hand up the blondes smooth and hairless legs. Naruto shifted and turned so that he was now straddling the other man while kissing him, his knees planted on both sides of the chair with his lover between his thighs. Naruto broke the kiss and moaned as Hiashi moved his hand up to cup the blondes arousal. naruto moved his hand up to cradle hiashis head, running his hands through Hiashis long hair as the older man undid he obi. He whimpered as the man freed and began to stroke his erection. Pulling out a bottle of lubricant from his robes, he poured a bit on Hiashis fingers and shuddered with pleasure as the man slid a lubbed finger up into him. He arched his back and began to thrust down when the man added another and groaned. He continued to impale himself unto them , until the number increased and he shivered in delight. After a little while however, it stopped being enough for him and Hiashi, upon seeing the frustration on his lovers face, removed his fingers and gave the blonde what e really wanted, his hard cock up inside him.

"is this what you wanted koi?" he asked the lusting blonde. "did you need me to fill you up with myself?"

Naruto groaned and nodded as he began to slide up and down on the rod inside him in delight.

"tell me you want this my little kitsune." Hiashi said as he bucked his hips, slamming up into the blonde.

"aaaaaaaaaah yes!" naruto groaned out. "I want you Hiashi, take me."

Hiashi smiled and kissed the side of his neck at a sensitive spot, marking him there before moving a bit lower and doing the same.

"hiashiiiiiii!" naruto whimpered in delight , tightening around the mans thrusting rod.

Hiashi groaned and gripped his hips, then he slammed himself up into the blonde over and over again, increasing his pace and hitting his prostate with each thrust and the blonde went wild.

"oh yes Just like that Hiashi!" he screamed. "make love to me! Love me harder!" he demanded as he ran his claws up Hiashis back , just barely breaking the skin.

He moved his head to Hiashis neck and licked him. Then he too left hickies on his lovers neck, barely able to restrain himself from biting him and claiming him as his mate..

"Hiashi-sama." he moaned out in complete submission to his seme as he came.

Hiashi moaned at his lovers obvious submission and couldn't help but feel a certain thrill go through his body as he looked at his lovers passion filled face and glazed eye. It pleased him to know that he was the only one that could bring his lover to such a state.

He had a small pleased smile on his face as he flooded his lover with his cum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Gaara….

Gaara sat in his office with Kankuro doing paperwork and was surprised when Neji suddenly walked in with a strange man. He could instinctively tell that the other man was actually a demon despite his complete human form and could sense that he was no threat to him.

"gaara, he just arrived via a demonic portal with sixty men on our estate with a scroll from Naruto for you." Neji explained.

Gaara nodded and gestured for the man to come forward. The demon obeyed and as soon as he was standing before gaara , he bowed.

"I apologize for arriving without Prior knowledge my lord. My name is Nanba of the demonic fire kitsune clan and I am an elite captain in his majesty's royal guard and I was sent by his Majesty." he said as he handed him the scroll.

Gaara nodded as he used a bit of his blood to open the scroll and began to read.

Gaaranii,

Sorry for sending them without prior notice. As you know I will soon be fighting the Akatsuki and there is a lot going on right now. I have sent Nanba and sixty of my elite royal guards to aid Suna and protect you all until this war is over. Let them stay in the apartment complex I purchased a year ago for such an occurrence. Also give them full access to my account so that they can buy whatever they need while they are there. Please allow them to blend in with your men as I have given them orders to obey you completely. Also , please allow at least five of them to be with you and your family at all times for now. After every thing is finally in order I will switch them with Tanukis to make you feel more comfortable. They are the best of the best and will die for you willingly. You may also allow them to begin teaching you our ways while they are there. They will take missions if you want but make sure that at least twenty of them is in the village at all times.I'm sure it's a bit inconvenient but I refuse to leave you unprotected. Consider it an order if you have to but they're staying whether or not you like it. (smiling) sorry Gaaranii but I will not lose you too as you are my brother. Please let them train Neji as well and have him take the formula for human mates that I once told you about.(nanba has it) I will explain it all to you when we see each other. Also please come and visit me with Neji and your family as soon as possible. There is much to be discussed.

I should also tell you that the traitorous father of my kits have returned. But can you believe that Kakashi had the nerve to suggest that we get back together and that I expose that kits to that filth. Do not worry, I'm fine and will remain that way as I will never open my heart to someone so unworthy of my love again. My lover is currently feeling insecure, but I'm doing all that I can to reassure him. Gaaranii, you have no idea how close I came to just ripping sasukes guts out when I saw the bastard. For a minute I thought that I was losing control of my youki. Other than that I am fine.

Do come and visit as soon as possible as I have so much to tell you. Tell kankuro and Tenten hello for me and congratulate her on her new baby.

Your brother

Naruto uzumaki Namikaze no kitsune,

Rokudaime of Konoha,

King of the demonic realm.

Gaara handed the scroll to Neji and kankuro so that the could read it but frowned. He was very pleased that his brother had sent him the much needed help and that he cared about him and his village to do that but at the same time pissed about Sasuke returning and upsetting him. He couldn't believe what that idiot copy nin had dared to suggest. It appeared he was still keeping favorites.

Looking at Nanba, he said. "thank you for coming to Suna at my brothers request. I will have my husband fill you in on everything here as well as give you all the elite jounins rank for the duration of your stay. Kankuro will show you all around. I'm sure that you all know that your only to reveal what you truly are only if necessary. Now I must go to the council to inform them of the situation. ." he explained and left the room.

He then went to the council room and told them that Naruto had sent sixty of his secret elite forces to aid them and that it must all be kept a secret for now and the council joyfully agreed. They trusted Naruto completely and knew that he was looking out for them. They also knew that as long as they were kind to his brother they would get no trouble from the effeminate blonde. They already knew that the blonde was no longer human but since the boy had been nothing but kind to them, they all didn't really mind and were beginning to change their outlook on demons .

Then Gaara informed his family that they would be visiting Konoha in a few days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Tazuna…

Tazuna was surprised when the most beautiful man that he had ever seen, other than naruto, showed up at his home.

"are you Tazuna-san the builder of the great naruto bridge?" the man asked him and Tazuna nodded.

The man smiled and if possible, got even more beautiful. "my name is Kyo no Kitsune and I am the Vassal of the one you Know as naruto Uzumaki namikaze no kitsune, the rokudaime of Konoha. He has asked me to give you this." he said handing the old man the scroll.

By then Inari and Tsunami was standing nearby listening and they watched as the old man read the scroll.

Tazuna stood there and began to silently read to himself.

Dear Tazuna,

How are you and your family doing. Its been a while since I visited but being the Hokage and all makes it a bit difficult. I told you that I would one day be Hokage old man. Are you proud of me? I made your bridge famous and plan to make it even more so in the coming months.

Anyway , I'm sure that you've heard of the Akatsuki by now and the fact that they are collecting the bijuus. As you know I am a jinchiruuki which means I have a bijuu within me, the most powerful one, the kyuubi that destroyed konoha so long ago. It was sealed within me by my father. The kyuubi and I are merely two different souls residing in one body so you don't need to worry. Anyway I have sent my vassal Kyo and some of him men to watch over Wave for me since there is a war coming. He will call for more soldiers if it becomes necessary. Please keep their presence a secret and allow them to blend into the town. There main purpose is to protect you all so you don't need to feel worried even though they are demons. Consider this my gift to an old friend who acknowledged me. Allow them access to the account I have there and let them live in the houses I bought. You are to keep three of them with you in your home. One for each of you. Its free of charge so you don't need to worry old man.

Also, there is a clan currently visiting your village by the name of Uzumaki. My mother Kushina, who abandoned me after she found out that the kyuubi was sealed into me is there. Please keep an eye on them for me because I don't really trust them . Other than that lay off the Sake old man and after the war please bring your family for a visit so that you can visit my children. I'm sure that Inari told you about it from my letters to him. I'll stack up on sake for your visit, the good stuff of course. For now , lay low.

Sincerely,

Naruto uzumaki Namikaze no kitsune,

Rokudaime of Konoha

As soon as he was done reading Tazuna frowned. He was happy that Naruto was willing to protect them out of the goodness of his heart, but he was also angry to here that his mother had abandoned him. It was no wonder the Uzumaki clan had been so nice to him and so curious about Naruto. They really had some nerve. The boy had suffered so much and none of them had helped him.

After handing the letter to tsunami and Inari so that they could read it too, he turned back to kyo and smiled. "welcome to the land of wave, please let me show you around. I hope you like sake." he said inviting them all in for a short drink.

He figured why not.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With sakura…

Sakura stood outside of Sasukes' house and debated whether or not to go in. she had a lot to talk to the brunette about that could not wait but at the same time she felt reluctant. Finally tired of just standing there without anything, she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

The door opened and Sasuke stood there glaring at her. "what do you want Sakura?" he said rudely.

"s-Sasuke we need to talk." she began. "may I come in?"

"hn." Sasuke said and then he let her in .

They walked into the sitting room and sat down. Karin was sitting there as well but from the look Sasuke gave her she left.

Sasuke turned and looked at her. "what do you want Sakura?" he said coldly.

"why did you do it Sasuke?" she asked softly. "why Naruto and not me? We were lovers too so why? Is that why you always pretended to be training when you weren't?"

Sasuke glared at her. " I told you whenever we had sex Sakura, it was only sex. I did tell you that I had someone special. You agreed to give it up whenever I wanted it so don't cry about it now. I love Naruto not you and if you ever tell him about what happened with us in the past I will make you pay. I wont let you ruin my chances of getting him back." he hissed.

Sakura began to cry. "so you just used me then. It really was all a lie . When I saw what happened to naruto and heard that you were the one that did it I couldn't believe it. You actually raped him and left him for dead. You say that you love him but that's a lie. The truth is , you really cant love anyone can you? So if you love him so much why did you sleep with me too?" she asked angrily.

Sasuke looked at her coldly. " I needed to restore my clan and Naruto couldn't do that. You're a woman , you could. But I've come to realize that it doesn't matter. All I want is Naruto and you will do nothing to get in my way."

Sakura got up and then snared. "I have a feeling that he wont take back a bastard like you anyway. Rumor has it that he has a new lover. You left him and tried to kill him remember? I doubt that even an idiot like him would ever take you back. You used me Sasuke and humiliated me. This is far from over , count on it." she hissed and began walking away.

Sasuke ran over to her and grabbed her arm angrily but she shoved him off and ran out the door. Sasuke tried to go after her but an anbu showed up with Kakashi who had decided to come fill him in on the meeting earlier. He reluctantly backed down and sakura smirked and ran off.

Sasuke looked over at the Kakashi.. "I need to talk to Naruto, go get him." he ordered.

The anbu snorted an insult under his breath as he watched Kakashi leave and then disappeared. Sasuke watched him go nervously, he would kill sakura if she said anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura hurried off down the street angrily , unsure of what to do to pay Sasuke back for he did. Then she decided to the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino would know what to do . Ever since she had found out about narutos relationship with Sasuke, she had tried to keep it all in, smiling at Naruto, being supportive and understanding through it all. It had hurt her to deliver the babies and be their god mother. A part of her wanted to let it all go but she couldn't. Sasuke had to pay for it.

She was relieved to find ino inside the shop all alone. Hurrying over to her she sat down.

"ino I need to talk to you about something really important." she began and ino immediately nodded, concerned for her friend.

Sighing, Sakura told her story about how Sasuke had played her for a fool all while sleeping with naruto as well. At the end of it all she explained how hard it was for her to even look at the children the older they got. At first it had been easy since they were still babies but the older they got, the more they looked like Sasuke, the dark haired ones anyway. Then she explained what had happened earlier and that she wanted revenge and ino frowned.

"sakura what you're trying to do about this is a bit insane." ino said . "I understand your pissed off but at the same time arent you forgetting about the people you'll hurt if you do this? Naruto has children and this would only hurt him more, especially after everything that's happened. Then theres lee, I thought you loved your husband. You moved on and you're pregnant now so what will bringing this all up do? You could have told everyone when we found out about Naruto but you didn't so just let it go." she advised wisely.

Sakura immediately got angry. "I cant believe you're siding with that bastard! How would you feel if you were the one that was played for a fool over a stupid dead last!" she yelled angrily. "I did everything for him and he used me. Those babies that that loser had should have been mine! I have had to pretend as if everything was okay but I cant take it anymore! They will both pay for making me look like a fool!" she yelled and stormed out.

Ino watched her go worriedly, then she did the only thing that she could think of. She ran off to go see Temari. She would know what to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kakashi…

Kakashi teleported outside the door to narutos office since he knew that they boy hated people coming in through the window or just teleporting in. he had done that once and had gotten his icha icha along with himself burned by a fire jutsu.

Shizune was at her desk along with the other secretaries working. There was also a group of Hyuuga branch members waiting outside the door which meant that Hiashi was currently inside with naruto.

"can I see him soon, its important." he asked Shizune.

"sure I'll squeeze you in but you're gonna have to wait a little while. He's in a meeting right now." she told him.

He nodded and sat down. Five minutes later a very satiated Hiashi walked out of the office with ….wait , two large hickies on his neck and a few on the visible part of his lower neck and chest. He also looked a bit pale and way too relaxed for the middle of the day. There was also a tell tail smirk on his face and a perverted gleam in his eyes but they all knew better than to say anything.

"he he he, maybe its time for me to introduce naruto to Icha Icha yaoi series." said the copy-nin thought Kakashi pervertedly and almost ,missed hearing shizune say that he could go in now.

He got up and walked in to find Naruto signing reports as if it were any ordinary day. There were also a few hickies on him as well.

"he he so did you enjoy you're meeting this morning Hokage-sama?" the copy-nin teased.

To his surprise naruto didn't blush or become embarrassed at all. "yes, it was quite fulfilling." said the blonde making a play with words.

"they grow up so fast." thought Kakashi proudly.

"so what is it ?" Naruto asked breaking the man out of his musings.

Kakashi scratched the back of his nervously . "well Sasuke would like to see you." he told him.

Narutos face remained expressionless. " I see . I'll go see him now. No need to put it off until later." he said.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll go with you, I was planning to go see him anyway." he told him. "besides, if he upsets you then Iruka would kill me."

Naruto shrugged. "theres no need to worry Sasuke, I've developed a certain immunity to him." he said and made four clones.

Then he and his bodyguards and Kakashi teleported to the uchiha compound. Kakashi was only able to get in via teleportation because he held on to Naruto. Then they all waited outside on his orders and he walked into the house and found Naruto sitting with the others drinking tea.

"you wanted to see me uchiha?" he said coldly.

Sasuke nodded before his eyes widened at seeing the love bites all over narutos neck that were slowly fading before his eyes. They really stood out because narutos skin had become much paler over the years and his skin was otherwise unblemished. Sasuke's sharingan immediately flared to life at the thought of someone else touching what he considered his.

He turned to the others and ordered in a cold voice. "leave us."

The three of them immediately left the room , upon seeing that Sasuke was deadly serious. Meanwhile Sasuke felt as if he had been pierced by a Raikiri. To see that Naruto really did have another lover tore through him in the worst way. He knew that he had brought it on himself by hurting and abandoning him but still, it hurt. Then his hurt was replaced by rage and hatred. Rage at Naruto for allowing someone else to have was meant for only him and hatred at the person who touched his blonde. His chakra flared and killing intent was rolling off him in waves. Naruto remained calm and in control in the face of his anger.

" who did you let touch you?" Sasuke hissed angrily, sharingan spinning.

Naruto just shrugged unconcerned.

" who was it Naruto? Who dared to try and claim what is mine?" he snarled again and his killing intent spiked.

"I stopped being you're a long time ago." naruto said calmly. "and who I sleep with is really none of your business."

"looks like the only way you'll tell me is if I make you tell me dobe." Sasuke said arrogantly.

This made naruto arch an arrogant brow. He was about to put Sasuke in his place when one of the protective seals he placed out in the forests near konoha go off.

"shit!" he said angrily as he hurried out the door to Kakashi and the anbus. "Akatsuki is on their way here! Hurry and get all the villagers inside now ! Put the village on alert you have about ten minutes so hurry!" he ordered before teleporting to the gates of the village.

"get everyone inside the village now!" he yelled out as he got on the wall. "alert the anbu , Akatsuki is coming! You are to protect the villagers ! I'll deal with them!"

Then he froze time around him and then went back in time to pains timeline to look for what Itachi and the others had told him about and entered the hidden room where it was hidden and grinned.

Summoning three dragons and a shinigami, he said. " I want you all to bring it to me when I give the signal." then he returned to his own time and unfroze everything around him and acted as if nothing had happened.

Everyone who heard then ran and began obeying his orders and Naruto did a few handsigns and activated the seals that he had painted on the walls a year ago. Instantly they began t glow, awaiting his last signal to create a barrier around the village.

"everyone is in lord hokage!" said an anbu. "good! Your orders are to protect them no matter what happens!" he said and walked through the gates of the village. "close them !" he ordered and they obeyed.

Activating the last of the seal and creating a barrier around the village, Naruto and his two bodyguards turned and waited for the two Akatsuki to appear.

"don't interfere I will handle this personally." naruto ordered. "its time konoha sees what I'm truly capable of." he told them in the demonic tongue.

"yes your majesty." they responded.

"good . Now go back into the village and stay with them, I'm about to release some of my seals." he told them as he did a few handsigns and allowed the top of his kimono to fade.

The clothing he wore had been made in the demonic realm of a special cloth that could change into armor if necessary . Since he never knew when he would be fighting, he chose to wear it.

He felt the Akatsuki get closer and he calmly activated some of the seals on his body. "gravity seals release level one, chakra release level 1, power seal release level one." he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone crowded around to see what would happen.

Sasuke an his team had been allowed out to watch as well since the anbus all wanted to see the fight. They were all surprised to see Narutos kimono suddenly change into anbu like armor, similar to the one that his demonic bodyguards wore , before the top disappeared leaving Narutos body from the waste up bare. They all began to understand when suddenly seals covered his entire body.

"gravity seals release level one, chakra release level 1, power seal release level one." they heard him say and saw some of the seals begin to glow before fading.

Then his armor reappeared and covered his upper body once again and they all watched as red chakra flared around his body before settling down and fading away. They could all feel the power rolling off him in waves and were all amazed by how strong he seemed. The one thought that was going through their minds was, "if that was only the first level of his power, what were the other levels like and how many levels were there."

All thoughts settled down when Zetsu suddenly appeared with konan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With naruto…

Zetsu and Konan appeared before him looking a bit confused and naruto smiled.

"ah Zetsu, Konan. I was beginning to wonder just how long you were planning on keeping me waiting." he said grinning evilly. "didn't the Akatsuki teach you any manners?"

Zetsu looked up and saw the people all watching him and was about to sink back into the ground when he noticed something odd, he couldn't.

He looked at Naruto in confusion and naruto laughed. "oh zetsu, you really didn't think that you were the only one that could manipulate the earth and plants did you." he said as vines covered in his evil red chakra trapped the plant nin and began to burn into his skin. "now that should hold you for a little while, I want to deal with 'god's angel'." he said in a cold voice and konan shivered.

"you cant beat me you asshole." she said angrily and began sending paper needles at him.

Narutos red chakra destroyed them all and he grinned. "this will be fun."

Seeing that her paper needles had no effect she immediately backed up and began making handsigns. "doton," she began but was cut off by a hard punch in the face.

She flew threw the air and would have hit a few trees if she hadn't broken apart in paper sheets and began flying towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned at that. "elemental style: burning winds," he said coldly as the are around him picked up and began to get really hot, beginning to burn the paper sheets.

The papers flew back before regrouping into thousands of needles and flying at him again.

"pointless." naruto said. "katon:hosenka (fire release: phoenix immortal flames)," then he breathed out , sending out multiple fireballs with shurikens hidden in them at the punch of needles.

There was a scream as the needles regrouped and konan reformed with burn marks all over her body only to be hit by the hidden shurikens.

She laid on the ground screaming in pain and Naruto laughed as he walked over to her.

"you bastard!" she managed to gasp out and naruto snickered as he used his red chakra to envelope her and pick her up.

"I'm disappointed konan. I thought that you would be more of a challenge at least." he said as he walked towards her. "I'm sure that you must be wondering why my chakra isn't burning you to death yet so I'll tell you. I'm using a cushion of wind to protect you for now, since I don't want you to die so easily."

Konan gasped out in pain as she looked down at him. "just kill me already." she hissed.

Naruto laughed. "oh I'm going to kill you there's no doubt about that but first I'm going to punish you for what you've done you bitch. How dare you and the rest of those pathetic little cretins dare to suck the bijuus out of us and kill us as if we were nothing! You will be spending the rest of eternity paying for it !" he hissed angrily.

Reaching up and removing her ring he placed it in his pocket and smiled. " now where was I? oh yes, your torture before death." he said and activated his sharingan. "yokai Tsukiyomi." he said as he pulled her into the Tsukiyomi world.

His world was red, orange, purple and black. He stood and looked at konan who was on a black cross looking down at him with tears in her eyes.

"please, have mercy." she pleaded tearfully.

"mercy?" Naruto said laughing, and everyone in the real world could also hear him. "did you know as a child whenever they all beat me up I would beg for mercy but no one came and the villagers would all just lock their doors or join in. there is no such thing as mercy angel. Not for your enemies, not even from the people you love the most. You will lay there in pain, broken and bleeding and will have to feel the pain of having your bones forcefully reset themselves, sometimes unable to even remain unconscious as the pain is so much it keeps waking you up. Where was the mercy when you hurt my brothers and sisters? Now did I mention that unlike a weak Uchiha I can actually let my Tsukiyomi last for however long I want? Now for the next year you will have your soul sucked out over and over again without losing consciousness or dying. You will be stabbed by multiple swords while it happens and you will feel all the pain times a hundred but you will not lose consciousness or die. You will awaken in the real world when its over. Also in the real world it will only be two minutes. Have fun." he said and returned to the real world.

A bloodcurdling scream was heard by all as her body was covered in multiple stab wounds and she began to bleed all over. Unfortunately for her, she was indeed still alive and conscious two minutes later, but she was broken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, everyone listened and watched what was going and they all felt guilty when they heard his words since most of them had helped to torture him as a child. Some of them even remembered stabbing him with swords and they all began to understand just how much they had wronged the blonde. For him to be able to do this as if it was nothing said it all.

Sasuke was shocked and envious that his Tsukiyomi was so powerful. The Tsukiyomi normally didn't cause physical wounds on the body but narutos did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konan was surrounded by red chakra crying her eyes out from the pain of her wounds and what she had just experienced.

Then naruto smiled. "you all think that its so easy to hold a bijuu within us don't you? After all, you sure find it easy to suck it out. We have to suffer from the mental torture of our bijuus then put up with the bullshit of the ungrateful little bitches that we are actually protecting with our sacrifice. Its bad enough we have to put up with their shit, but then you power hungry little asswipes show up and make our already shitty lives even worse. You all feel no remorse for what you have done, nor do you even care. It is only when we pay you back for it that you all become pitiful and begin to beg for mercy. Did you know that as their king I can actually hear the bijuus all the time in my head now. I can feel there suffering within the seal and the suffering of the human soul that is trapped within them as well. You will pay for what you did to them you bitch !"

He hissed then he removed the blade of wind that was protecting her and allowed the chakra to begin burning her, inch by agonizing inch. She screamed and every time she passed out the pain would reawaken her.

Naruto calmly held out his hand and a black and sinister looking sickle appeared in it. "this beauty was a gift from my father, the shinigami. It is called the soul reaper, ironic isn't it, since that is what it actually does rip your soul from you. It is my of repaying you for what you did to Gaara and the others. I promised myself that you would all suffer for eternity for what you have done. Consider this my declaration of war on the Akatsuki and its allies. Mercy will only come to those who deserve it." then he released her from his chakra and grinned when he saw that she was still conscious.

"aah you have such a high tolerance for pain , how delightful." he said . "lets see how long you last before your soul is completely removed. Gaara told me he lasted the entire three days of his sealing, lets see how long you last. It all depends on your will so entertain me."

Then he plunged the tip of the scythe into her and stood back. "good luck." he told her as he saw that her soul was beginning to be sucked out. "they call you gods angel don't they? Well why don't you cry out to god. Good luck with that though little angel because I can tell you from experience no matter how much you scream, she will not help you. I should know. I learned that the hard way."

Then he walked away and went over to Zetsu who was still trying to get out of his chakra binding. "tell me little demonic side of Zetsu , where did you go wrong? Your mission was to scout around for the lost bijuus and report back to the demonic council so that they could be retrieved along with their jinchiruukis but you failed. You failed because you were stupid enough to get caught by an old hag. As if that wasn't pathetic enough you came here and made friends with the first Hokage who tried to steal your abilities from you. It wasn't until that fool Madara showed up that you learned the real reason why the bijuu were scattered. Then you allowed yourself to be fooled by a power hungry fool. I mean some random shmuck comes up to you and tells you that he will help you find the demons and return them to their homes and you believed him? How dumb are you? When has a human ever been willing to help a demon without something in return? As my sensei once said . If the bait is obvious, don't take it. Which leads me to ask this question ? After willingly if unknowingly helping them to capture our kind, should I spare you or kill you after I torture you?" naruto asked coldly as he released him from the chakra bindings.

Zetsu immediately got on his hands and knees as soon as he was free, bowing low before what was technically their true leader.

"your majesty forgive me." it began . "I foolishly trusted the wrong person and became enslaved by him. Since I knew that the only one who could ever free us all was you, I remained to gather information on all of them and have been waiting for you to be made whole. I knew you were the one the minute I saw you in battle at the valley of end. Please forgive my stupidity and allow me to redeem myself." then it pulled out a large file and held it out to him while still keeping his head down.

Naruto looked down at him with an expressionless face. "my youki tells me that you're sincere and as such I will give you the chance that you requested. But if you fail I will make you wish that I had killed you. Am I clear?"

Zetsu bowed again. "yes your majesty. Thank you for your mercy."

Naruto rolled his eyes and directed him to stand up. "contact pain and Madara and have them project here , I would like to have a chat with them." he said and walked off towards where the body of Konan was lying . Snapping his fingers , the scythe disappeared back to where it came from and walked back over to Zetsu who had contacted the two men as ordered.

A projection of both men appeared and Naruto smiled. "pain, Madara, we finally meet properly face to face. I have a bone to pick with you two." he said coldly.

"Uzumaki Naruto." pain said calmly. "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"well." naruto began. "a pretty little angel came to play with me today and naturally , what with being a demon and all I had to bring her back down to earth, then hell. I was wondering where you want me to send her body. After all that is what you did with my family isn't it? I'm merrily returning the favor."

Pain immediately became enraged when he saw her. "how dare you do this to her , you will pay for this . No one challenges a god and wins."

Naruto laughed. "a god? Someone who is so pathetic that he cant even control his power enough to keep it in one single body. Pathetic you little fuck! You know I think I'll just burn her body while you watch!" he said and set her body on fire.

"try bringing her back to life." he said evilly. " it wont work since I have her soul. I figured it was the least I could do since you have a few relatives that belong to me. Now I'm gonna ask you nicely. Release my family or be ready for the hounds of hell on your pathetic ass."

Madara scoffed. "we refuse. We are almost where we need to be and nothing you can say or do will change that. All that's left is the four of you and then our plans will finally come to fruition."

Naruto laughed at that. "wrong little Uchiha, or should I say Hyuuga branch member. The artifacts you have from my realm are not real. I went back in time and collected them all and returned them to their rightful place, replace them with convincing fakes and then locked the timeline so that only I could ever undo that. Sasukes eyes that you want so badly will no longer work for you since I made a few adjustments courtesy of a certain seal. So now we are back to square one. I am the only one that can give you what you want you pathetic little worms so what will you do? Will you give me what I want?" he asked again.

Pain laughed. "I refuse. I am a god and everything I want is within my power to take. I will find a way to make you yield. I cannot be defeated!"

"we'll see about that." Naruto said evilly. " I suggest you start thinking about your options now."

Then Naruto snapped his fingers and a sinister door appeared. "bring it." he ordered and the dragons and shinigami walked out with pains real body.

Pain gasped and began to look afraid and Naruto laughed. "whats that expression on your face pain? Is it fear? I thought you were a god, so what are you afraid of? Now this wouldn't be your real body now would it?" he asked sweetly as he wrapped it in his red chakra without destroying it just like he did to Konan.

Pain didn't answer and Naruto mock pouted. "no response hmm? Then I'll just have to try a bit harder." he said then he used a blade of wind to run Pain shoulder through and pain cried out.

"what was that I just heard?" asked Naruto mock innocently. "was that a cry of Pain? Ah the irony." then he got serious. "now normally the red chakra should have killed you and all of your other bodies but I'm being a good boy right now. Here are my terms. If you want your true body back you will kill Madara and bring him to me in no longer than three days. Madara the same goes for you with pain. If you do I will give you my eyes since I can always regenerate new ones. And yes I already have the eternal one since I was already a true immortal and my heart is pure. You will also be giving me all of your rings. Also, you will find that you are now unable to summon the statue even with your rings since I have put a simple lock on it. None of you should even bother trying to time skip because it wont work. You see, while you all can only visit and make minor changes, that is not the case for me., I can make it so that neither of you were ever born. that's my offer, take it or leave it. You all wanted to play with demons, well congratulations, wish granted. Now get out of my sight." he hissed.

The two of them disappeared and Naruto turned to his subordinates. "prepare for battle in three days. Also have my entire army on standby just in case." he told the kitsunes. "as for the body encase it in demonic fire to protect and send it to the void realm for now."

"but how do you know that they wont obey you your majesty?" asked on of the kitsunes curiously.

"because they are humans." naruto said simply. " pain has a god complex and will convince himself that he can actually win against me and madara is an uchiha. They all have a superiority complex and look down on everyone even when they are beaten. They are also all power whores with the exception of itachi. Because I am powerful , he will do everything he can to not only win this fight, but claim me , convincing himself that he can somehow gain my power. They are simply, predictable to someone like me. Now send a regular battalion to the daimyos palace to protect him. I am locking down the fire country for the next three days since this will be a war the likes that this world has never seen. In order to bring peace there must first be war. I will crush them so that there will never be a child who has suffered the way I have ever again. That is all." he said and walked off with a nervous Zetsu trailing him.

Meanwhile, all of konoha just stood in awe at the one they had all called a loser and a dead last before. They had watched how easily he had subdued the Akatsuki an were simply amazed by him. He was power in living form and as he walked back in through the barrier, the people, villagers and ninjas alike, all began to cheer.

Naruto heard the people cheer but just continued to walk. Years ago it would have meant the world to him but now, it meant nothing. It was as if it had all come, too little too late.

Finally he held up a hand and they all quieted to hear what he would say.

" as of now, no one is allowed to leave the village without my express permission. We are on lock -down as an army could arrive here at any minute. As I have said before, you will not be fighting so there is no need to worry. My army and I will deal with this nuisance. Other than that, you may all consider this a small vacation. The barrier will remain activated so you all don't need to worry. As for the members of the council, there will be a meeting tomorrow morning at eight. Do not be late or absent Now if you would all excuse me, I have a war to plan. Please have a nice day." he said and he and his bodyguards and Zetsu disappeared in a swirl of dark chakra.

The people all stood there for a while wondering why he hadn't seem pleased that they were all acknowledging him and just stood there.

"why did he not seem pleased that we were cheering for him?" asked one lady, it was the same on that was saying how happy she was that he hadn't passed his exam that day before the Mizuki incident.

"because his whole life you have all ignored or tortured him." hinata said angrily, surprising them all since she was not even stuttering. " you treated him worse than rubbish and now you act like it all never happened without ever saying your sorry. His whole life he protected you and all you did was throw it back in his face. Yet the Uchiha betrayed us all and almost killed the man who is now our Hokage as well as a few clan heirs and yet you all were upset that he is being punished for a crime that should have meant death. don't you all get it? As a young child all he wanted was your acknowledgement and love but you all shunned him because you didn't think he was worth your time. Now he doesn't really care about that anymore since he knows what kind of people you truly are. Now he doesn't acknowledge you. He may protect you but he will never really be close to you. After all that you have done to him can you blame him. Now you all have to work for his acknowledgement the way he did yours." she said pissed and walked off.


	19. ALL IN A DAYS WORK PART 1

New chapter….

The people all watched as the angry Hyuuga walked off feeling ashamed of themselves. They all returned quietly to their homes and various businesses since they all had a lot to think about. Sakura scowled at all that uncaringly and left for her mothers home, she wanted to talk with her about it all.

With Naruto…

Naruto teleported to his estate and after a quick shower and a quick message to Gaara and his subordinates in Suna, he went to his private office in his home with his two bodyguards. Sending his messages off with a bat demon, he then turned to his two bodyguards and Zetsu who had been waiting quietly.

"alright Zetsu here's what we'll do. I'm sure that you're human side feels some attraction to the human realm while your demon side wants to return home. There is also the fact that even if you didn't know what Madara had in mind you still helped him. You could have tried to contact the demonic realm at some point but you didn't. perhaps it was out of some misguided loyalty to at least stay by the side of the captured bijuus who knows, but at the moment that doesn't matter. Still you are quite useful so I wont kill you but I will tell you that you've brought shame upon yourself and the clan of your demon side. I will however, give you the chance to redeem yourself. You'll be acting as a liaison between the human and demonic realm on my orders since you are from both worlds. I will give you a special pass between both world but for the next few months , until I'm sure that I can trust you, you will be monitored at all times. When you're in the human realm you will be residing in my home and when you're in the demonic realm you will be living with your clan. You'll take your orders directly from me from now on. Do you agree?" Naruto asked.

"yes your majesty." both side said eagerly.

Naruto nodded. "good. Now since you've been in the human realm for quite some time you'll be sent to the demonic realm to stay with your family until the battle is over . Consider it a small break and a time to think over your actions." he told him.

"yes you're majesty." they replied again.

Naruto stood up and nodded to the demonic kitsune twins who immediately opened a portal the size of a regular doorway and allowed two dragon guards to come in .

"the dragons will take you where you need to go." naruto told him as he signed off on a report of what had just happened before handing it to one of the dragons. "you'll be given a pass by one of them later."

Zetsu bowed and then left with the two dragons and naruto turned back to the kitsune twins.

"we'll be entering the space/time warp together for a few minutes. We will be retrieving a few important people. While we are there it will feel like hours or even days but here it will only be about five minutes or even this same moment if I chose to. You wont age or anything while you're there and all you have to do is hold on to me while we travel through it or you could get lost. It will be okay to let go when I tell you to not before. We have about three days boys, lets make them count." he told them and got up.

They agreed and he activated his kekkei genkai and opened the timeline that he wanted to witness and began to travel back in time with the two of them. The two kitsunes were surprised when they found out where they were. They were currently looking at the timeline of Ni yugito, or rather the minutes before her death.

"Are we going to save her before she is completely sealed into the statue with her bijuu?" asked gailon.

"no." Naruto replied, surprising them. "we are simply going to take the bodies of the jinchiruukis after the extraction and replace them with clones. If we save them from the sealing it will be changed completely and affect the future that we're from but if we do it this way , nothing will be changed."

The two kitsunes nodded in understanding and Naruto entered the timeline immediately after Ni Yugito and her bijuu had been extracted and the Akatsuki was gone. Freezing time, he entered the moment and after taking a bit of her blood he created a 'dead' clone of her and switched them quickly. Then he created a clone to carry the body after freezing time around the body itself. He continued to jump the timeline and did the same thing to all the bodies except for Gaaras' and the sanbi since he hadn't been sealed in a human. He knew that the body would have dissipated the minute the sealing was over and melt into the elements again so all he would have to do was resummon it when he was ready. Then he left with the bodies through the timeline and returned to his own time.

Naruto carried them into a large secret room on the same side that jiraiya and the others were on and used the Mokuton ability to create special coffins that would hold them until the right time.

"Alright, I'm going to manipulate time differently around us while I work. One hour in real time will be a week for us until I'm all done with the preparations of these bodies. don't worry, it will only be an hour for your body as it normally would so you'll be fine." he told them.

Then he did as promised after retrieving all the things he would need and began the process. The technique was actually designed by him more than a year ago , when he had decided what to do. It would not only keep the bodies fresh and alive , as if it were in a comatose state, but he would be erasing all the damage that had been done to the body over the years. For example, one jinchiruuki was an old man so it would reverse the aging process on the body to whatever age naruto wanted it to be. He would also use his own chakra and regenerative skills to correct all damages from all the injuries he received since the day he was born.

Naruto turned to the Kitsunes. "none of you are to interrupt me while I work as it is a very delicate process. Am I clear?" he asked and the two kitsunes immediately agreed.

Then naruto turned back and began to work on the first one. Ni Yugito. Laying her body on a table, he unfroze time around her and then activated the Byakugan part of his eyes to look at her chakra coils. Their were still tendrils of chakra left within her body even though they had almost drained her dry and that was a good thing. It would make his job much easier. Examining her chakra pathways completely as well as her body, he found what he was looking for . The damage that had been done to her human body every time she used the nibis chakra.

Then he gathered his healing chakra in his hand, half from himself and half from nature itself and began to flood her chakra coils with it. He added enough to not only fill it but force it to create larger and thicker chakra coils until it rivaled his , before allowing the chakra to settle in and heal her ruptured coils. While the chakra did its work, he used more of his own healing chakra and slowly began to heal all the damage that had been done overtime. There was so much damage that it took a whole nine hours to heal all the damage which led naruto to believe that she was using it quite often or during the fight with Akatsuki she went way past her limit. Then he moved on to her seal that kept the bijuu in.

It was a three layered seal. It was created so that while she could use the nibis chakra for a certain amount of time, she could only ever retain about a quarter of it for herself, effectively making sure that she would never become too powerful to control. The second part kept their minds separate. The third kept the bijuu in until they were ready to remove it and place it in another vessel of their choosing.

He scowled at that and promptly began repairing it so that she would be able to merge with the bijuu the way that Naruto had done with his without killing it. He also fixed the seal so that no one could ever remove it from her except for him or her. The bijuu would also be able to leave and return if it wanted to.

Then he placed another seal on her forehead that would fade away when the souls would return to her and keep her body fresh.

Then he went on to the four tailed jinchiruuki and repaired his body the way he had ni yugitos and began repairing and reversing the effects of aging and the injuries done to his body over the years. He decided to return him to his nineteen year old state, without all the damages of course. Then he began repairing the seal. It was flawed as well since it had placed too much pressure on the body of the old man and was causing him to age rapidly since it was degrading the blood cells inside him. Naruto had learned from Chiyuuki that Jinchiruukis , if they weren't harmed or they didn't use to much of their bijuus chakra, they could live for hundred of years. Afterwards he painted the same seal he had on his forehead as he had Ni. It took him thirteen hours to complete overall.

Then he laid down for a three hour nap before continuing his work.

His next subject was the five tailed jinchiruuki it was a twenty-three year old man by the name of Omi Masanobu. His skin was a bit brittle due to the bijuu within him which appeared to have occurred to whatever special technique he had gotten from his bijuu. Naruto had to work extra hard on his skin to regenerate it after her had made all the repairs on his inner body. His seals' flaw was that it prevented his body from mixing the chakra of his bijuu with his properly and naruto realized that it was a miracle that the man had lived that long. It took eight hours to get it all done and he slept for another five hours before moving on to the one that would be the hardest , the sanbi.

Just as when the kyuubi was sealed, its body became a part of the elements and Naruto would not only need to recall it, but he would have to force it to reform itself without its soul. Since, according to Chiyuuki , the sanbi had a Shikamaru-like personality and was naturally lazy, in all those years he had never gotten around to creating his own humanoid form and Naruto was planning on doing that for him since it would be problematic if a large turtle was walking around Konoha. It would also help since the Sanbi, due to his laziness and refusal to train, still couldn't control its own power properly. Naruto had decided that he would have to change that as soon as he was unsealed. When he had come up with the idea, he had consulted the Shinigami for help and information on it all and the Shinigami had been more than willing to help him out. After receiving all the information that he needed, he had created layers of seal that would help him do it.

The seals would all work in various ways. The first one would recall the essense of the degraded body, the next four seals would be the elements themselves in their pure forms, the next seal would contain the life element which the Shinigami had given Naruto as a gift from the fountain of youth . Just an eye drop full would do the trick. The next seal would be combining all the ingredients mentioned before. The next seal would maintain it all as it reformed the body. Then the last set of seals would compress the body into a humanoid form until it became necessary to return to its animal form.

It would be extremely hard to do as any mistake would cause the body to be flawed or destroy itself. Naruto picked up his things and then left the two kitsunes to watch over the other bodies until he returned.

Then he teleported into the sss-rank part of the forest of death and then made a few clones before creating a genjutsus around the area and then began making preparations. He drew the first seal on the ground in the middle of the clearing he had found, then he flared his chakra a bit, warning all the other animals away from the are for their own safety. They would obey since they would be able to tell that he was a much more powerful predator than they were. Then he had twenty clones surround the seal twenty feet away from it and had another twenty go on guard duty.

He made a few handsigns and the seal on the ground activated. It glowed and he felt the chakra remnants of the sanbi return to the area around the seal in the air and he had his clones , apply the elements all at the same time to create the animal body. Then they had to maintain it until it was formed , taking up almost seventy percent of what was left of his chakra. He wasn't worried though , since he was sucking the Natural chakra out of earth and restoring his own along with his clones . By the time he was finished recreating the body, it was even larger than the Tanuki form of Gaara.

Deciding to get all over with in one fell swoop, he began compressing it into the humanoid form that he had imagined and it slowly began to take the form of a six feet eight inches humanoid male. He was of muscular build with blond hair streaked with read and orange, with violet eyes. He had high cheekbones and an aristocratic nose with thin but kissable lips. (think Raoul am in ai no kusabi with that hair and eye color) when the body was completed, he admired his handy work with a smile on his face. Then he had his clones clean up the area and repair any damage before teleporting back to that special room. The entire process had taken him twenty three hours and he was feeling tired. So as soon as he got their, he did the seal that was needed on his forehead and then with the help of the other two kitsunes, dressed the bodies, before sealing them into their selected coffins and leaving the room. Then he created a seal to keep all intruders out of the room and then decided to use the rest of the week that he had created to sleep after a much needed shower. Since it would only be an hour in the real world, he wasn't worried. He did however, feel the arrival of the first jinchiruuki and sent his instructions to the kitsune captain that was in charge via a telepathic jutsu until he was ready to see them. Then he went off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

In real time…

With Sasuke…

Sasuke and his team was currently back on the uchiha compound. He was currently sitting on his roof outside however, thinking on all that had happened earlier and his mind was swirling with emotions. Jealousy, anger, pride and worry being the most dominant ones. He couldn't believe how easily Naruto had taken down that Akatsuki member and the fact that Zetsu actually bowed to him as if he were a god made it all more unbelievable. How could Naruto be that powerful and command such respect. A small part of him however, felt pride at how far his old lover had come, in spite of everything. The man that he had so callously left behind had come a long way from the loser who ran around in an orange jumpsuit screaming that he wanted to be Hokage someday. Sasuke was willing to admit that he had never expected his dead-last to actually be hokage. He was also angry with himself for not having anywhere near the amount of power naruto had shown and a part of him knew that Naruto had barely even revealed how much he actually had. Naruto was surprising that way and very good at keeping secrets when he wanted to. After all , he had been sleeping with him for years and yet he never even realized that it was all a mask and that the dobe wasn't really a dobe at all. Nor had he learned about the bijuu inside him until after he had left him.

Then there was also the problem with Sakura. If she opened her mouth then he would probably lose any hope he had of ever regaining the lover he had so foolishly cast aside. It was bad enough that he would have to compete with Narutos' new lover, but with Sakura adding more fuel to the fire, he would be in deep shit. He knew that she wanted revenge and he of all knew how destructive vengeance could be. She would do irreparable damage to his chances and Naruto would finally have an even bigger reason to shun him.

Then there was the things he had heard Naruto tell Madara about him being unable to take his eyes. Was that really the only reason he had been spared that night, so that Madara could come and claim his eyes one day? The thought alone made shivers run down his spine and he was thankful that Naruto had placed that seal on him to prevent such a thing. He also wondered if the dobe would give up his eyes so easily and felt a bit happy that Naruto was willing to go that far just to save him. He wanted to kill Madara for what he had done to his family but he also knew that he had nowhere near enough power to take the other man on. After all , this man had been more powerful than Itachi so he would have needed more training and skills too match up to him. It pissed him off a lot to see that Naruto had the ability to defeat Madera , when he didn't. it irked him to admit it, but against Madara, he was weak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Temari…

Ino had just finished telling her what Sakura had told her and she was pissed. She left Ino and decided to go sort it all out with Sakura after promising to meet back up with her at their local hangout spot when she was through. She walked all around the village and still couldn't find her, finally she got tired since she was currently eight months pregnant and decided to just go meet up with Ino. She would find that pink haired whore later. It wasn't until she was halfway there that she realized that she hadn't told ino to keep it to herself. It was no secret that ino was the biggest gossip in the village with sakura a close second. Just then she heard Anko scream out about Hiashi and Naruto and groaned in annoyance. Growling, she began waddling as fast as she could to Ichirakus .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile …

At ichirakus…

The rookie nine and their senseis except for Kakashi and team seven, Tenten and Neji was sitting with the older inoshikacho trio, Anko, Ibiki, Genma, kotetsu, ebisu & team Konohamaru were all sitting together socializing and playing poker since they were all technically on leave. They had just finished talking about what had happened earlier with the Akatsuki and teasing hinata for being brave enough to tell everyone off when anko changed the topic.

"So I heard an interesting little bit of rumor from two of the anbus watching over the traitor today. Apparently the hokage has a new lover." she said grinning mischievously .

Everyone except for Shikaku, Ibiki, Shikamaru and a worried Hinata was instantly on alert since they already knew who it was.

"Hmm is that so?" said ebisu as he pushed his glasses further up his nose when he heard that, trying to hide his curiosity when he really wasn't fooling anyone. "does anyone know who it is?"

Ibiki just smirked but said nothing.

Unfortunately for him Anko saw and began bullying him to tell her. " who is it Ibiki , tell me." she wheedled but he shook his head.

"If Naruto hasn't made it public to everyone then its obvious that he doesn't want anyone to know." he told her.

"Oh come on Ibiki please.." she begged but he shook his head.

"Look underneath the underneath." Ibiki replied but said nothing else.

Ino frowned at that. " well lets start eliminating unlikely candidates and then go on from there. It really shouldn't be that hard to figure out." she said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well first of all its obviously no longer Sasuke since Naruto seems to hate his guts." said anko.

"Its not any of us , so that leaves the senseis ." said Chouji looking at Guy.

"Its not me." said Guy.

"Its obviously not Kakashi or Iruka-sensei." said lee.

"Is it Sai since he's not here?" asked Kiba.

"No." said Ino. "Naruto has been sending him on lots of missions outside the village so that he'll be exposed to different types of people in order to help him regain his emotions."

"Then who the fuck could it be?" said anko getting frustrated.

Then Kurenai gasped and began to laugh. "oh my goodness, its really obvious." she said in realiziation.

"Who ? Who is it?" yelled anko and Ino.

"Troublesome. Who cares?" Shikamaru said trying to dissuade them.

"He was with him in a meeting this morning so it should be really obvious if you think about it." she said winking at Hinata who was mortified by the fact that she hadn't been able to protect her fathers secret.

"A meeting?" said Anko thoughtfully as she thought back then Ino screamed in joy.

"I get it." she yelled out. "it really is obvious when you think about it . Who is the only person he visits, has tea with, dinner with and is known to actually spend time with other than us. This person also sent him a tonne of baby stuff for his baby shower remember. Heres a clue, Hinata." she said cheekily.

Anko and everyone in the restaurant who didn't were in shock when they realized who it was.

"The hokage is fucking Hiashi Hyuuga from the Hyuuga clan?" she screamed out in surprise.

"Nani?" yelled almost everyone.

"damn you Anko." Hinata thought.

"Sorry Naruto." thought Kurenai and Shikamaru.

"Sorry Hiashi." thought Shikaku.

"You're on your own kid." thought Ibiki of Naruto.

As the rumor began to spread to the other patrons everyone turned to Hinata.

"is it true Hinata?" asked Ino hoping for more gossip.

To there surprise Hinata transformed into the perfect Hyuuga as she glared at them. "it really is none of your damn business whether or not its true. Even if it is or isn't, you will respect my fathers and Naruto's privacy . After everything that Naruto has done for this ungrateful village, he more than deserves it. It really is none of your concern." she hissed.

Everyone just stared at her in shock for a minute feeling a bit ashamed before Moegi began to clap. Everyone else at the table did as well, since it appeared that Hinata was now completely out of her shell. The duck had finally become a swan.

When they had all calmed down Ino got serious. "actually guys we all have a bigger problem than that." she began , then she told them all that sakura had told her and they all just sat there in shock and anger.

Finally Anko said. "so let me get this straight. While Naruto and Sasuke were together, that emo asshole was also seeing sakura on the side and all this time Sakura has only been pretending to still be Narutos friend and she's planning to tell Naruto about it now?" she said angrily.

Ino nodded. "yes. All this time she's been pretending to be his friend and it was all a lie. She obviously hates Naruto for doing what she couldn't, have sasukes babies. Can you believe her?" she said angrily.

"its no wonder she hasn't really been able to visit Narutos house since he gave birth." said Hinata surprising them. "tousan told me that Naruto created a special barrier around his house like the one around this village that keeps out anyone who has malicious intent against him. I thought it was odd that she never visited the children even though she is one of their godmothers but it all makes sense now. It wasn't because she was busy, it was because she couldn't pass the barrier. She only ever saw them when Naruto took them out for walks and even then every time she got near them , they would cry as if they knew she hated them. How could she do this , and worst of all she is already married and is about to start a family with lee.." she said looking in the direction of where lee had been sitting and they all realized that he was no longer there.

None of them had seen him leave and they all sat there feeling guilty when they finally noticed. Guy got up and hurried after him. They all watched him go sadly before turning back to each other.

"So what should I do?" asked Ino. "should I go tell Naruto?"

"Not yet." said Shikamaru. "he is currently planning a war, he doesn't need this right now. It will only distract him you troublesome woman."

Ino glared at him for being called a troublesome woman but said nothing since she felt bad for hurting lee.

"Poor lee." said Moegi. "nobody deserves to be married to a person like that."

They all nodded in agreement.

"well, its all in the pass now and its obvious that Naruto-nisama had moved on if he's with Hyuuga-sama." said Udon. "we'll tell Naruto after the battle is over."

They all nodded and Hinata excused herself to go see her father in order to tell him that his secret was out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hinata…

As Hinata hurried off towards her home, she remembered when her father had first decided to inform her and Hanabi before telling the rest of the family. He had called the two of them into his private sitting room for tea.

Flashback

The tea had just been served when Hiashi suddenly said. "Hinata, Hanabi I want to talk to you both about Naruto." he began and the two girls stiffened nervously.

"Of course Father, what is it about Naruto-nisama?" Hanabi said blushing.

It was no secret that she was now a member of Narutos fan club. Even though he was gay, he was still sexy and almost all of Konoha women was a yaoi fan girl. Although they all knew that they would never be his lover, they still wanted him as eye candy.

Hiashi looked at the two of them and Hinata noticed that he seemed a bit nervous which was extremely odd for him.

"Well you all know that I haven't been involved with anyone since your mother died and that has finally changed." he said surprising them. "Naruto and I are now involved and I hope that you two are okay with that. I know that it might be a shock since I've never shown any interested in another man before but please try to understand. With Naruto… its different. Hinata I know that you have always cared about Naruto and I would like to apologize if this hurts you."

Hinata who had been shocked to hear it just smiled. She had began to date Kiba a few months after finding out about Naruto and Sasuke but still there was a part of her that would always love her first crush. But looking at her fathers face she decided that she would accept it providing he convince her that he was worthy of her Naruto.

"Tousan, why do you like Naruto-kun?" she asked surprising him. "What do you like about him?"

Hiashi could tell by the look on her face that his answer was very important to her and so he decided to be honest. "well I suppose that the first time I ever took an interest in him was when he beat your cousin Neji. The odds were all against him , everyone wanted him to lose and everyone expected it. He had his tenketsus pressed and yet he not only managed to get back up but he used the foxs' power without losing himself and managed to beat Neji in front of all of us. He not only beat Neji but he changed Nejis views and got him to stop hating the main house, something that even I hadn't been able to do. He gave you the courage to stand up and fight even when I felt that you were useless. He showed me a side of you that made me realize just what a treasure you are. In his own way he had brought change to all of us and improved our lives for the better even when we all just ignored it. After your mother died , I closed myself off to everyone , even you and became colder and colder with each passing day. Yet when he came before on Nejis behalf and made his request without fear I realized that there was a lot more to him than anyone could ever imagine. As the years went by and we became friends, he kept on surprising me and managed to do what no one else could. He warmed my cold heart once again. With him standing by my side, I've been able to become a better leader but most of all a better father and that's why I like him." he said simply.

Hinata observed him as he spoke and she could see that he loved the blonde, even if he didn't realize it yet. His entire face seemed to light up when he spoke of Naruto and that was what convinced her completely.

Hinata smiled at him and Hanabi nodded. "alright father , I accept your relationship." said Hanabi and Hinata nodded in agreement.

" I accept it as well." said Hinata without any stuttering. "Naruto-kun is my friend and he's my strength so please treat him well father. He has had a very hard life father but perhaps you can make it better."

Hiashi nodded and gave them a genuine but rare smile. "thank you very much Hinata, Hanabi."

The two girls smiled and nodded. "of course father."

end flashback

She smiled to herself as she remembered that day and hurried into the house and down to her fathers study where she knew he would be doing paperwork. She knocked and was glad that they was no one else there when she entered the room.

Her father looked up at her and his countenance softened, something that had began happening ever since Naruto had come into their lives and showed her father her true worth.

"Ah Hinata, come in . Would you like to have some tea with me?" he asked gently.

She nodded and hurried in. "father, I have something important to tell you." she informed him a bit breathlessly since she had run all the way there.

"what is it Hinata?" he asked worriedly. "did someone hurt you?"

She smiled at his show of concern but shook her head. "no father. I just wanted to tell you that your secret about You and Naruto is out. Apparently today Sasuke and Naruto got in an argument of some sort and the anbus heard it and then told Anko. Then they all figured out it was you who was his new partner." she told him.

Hiashi frowned but then nodded. "well it was bound to happen one day. There is nothing we can do about it now." he replied.

She nodded. "also there is something else." she informed him, then she told him all about the problem with Sakura.

Hiashi also agreed that it would be best to inform Naruto after the war was over. Then the two of them spend the rest of the hour drinking tea and talking quietly to each other. Something that had only become possible through Naruto.

Tbc.


	20. ALL IN A DAYS WORK PART 2

New chapter….

With naruto…

While Naruto slept the first team arrived just outside of konoha via demonic teleportation with the Nanabi jinchiruuki and entered the village quickly unseen before hurrying to Narutos estate. They brought him to the same wing that Jiraiya and the others were in and gave him a room of his own and took a list from him of all the things he would be needing since they had made him leave everything that wasn't of sentimental value. Then they fed him lunch and told him to relax until Naruto was ready to see him.

By the time the time shift around Naruto wore off, the other two jinchiruukis had arrived as well and had been settled in. After pulling himself together, he went to go see them , with a welcoming smile on his face. One of the demons who had been on the mission handed him the two rings that they had acquired from the new members and now all that was left was orochimaru and Madaras ring. Naruto had already taken pains ring from his captured body.

"Welcome to my estate, Nanabi, Roukubi, Hachibi. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze no Kitsune, the kyuubi Jinchiruuki and king of the demonic and summoning realm, Rokudaime of Konoha. Thank you very much for coming. What are your names?" he said gently , flaring his demonic chakra a bit so that they would relax even more, if his demonic appearance didn't do the trick.

"I am Kyoya Hinomi, The roukubi Jinchiruuki. My bijuu is the wolf demon Kuro." said a man with dark grey hair streaked with black and white, with yellow eyes. "thanks for coming to get me. I was loosing ground fast since I was tired of moving around and trying to hide."

Naruto nodded and turned to the others. "I am shigure Masamune, the nanabi jinchiruuki and my bijuu is the phoenix by the name of Kureno." said a man with bright yellow-blonde hair streaked with orange. "thank you for coming to get me , its nice to be among others like me."

Naruto nodded again and then turned to the last one.

"I am Bissssssssco Tanaka, the Hachibi Jinchiruuki. I carry the snake Ayame." said a man that looked like a clone of orochimaru. " thankssssssss for helping me."

"There is no need for all of you to thank me." naruto replied. " The Bijuus you hold are my subordinates and family and so are you. I'm sure that you all know that we have one hell of a battle on our hands but we can handle it. As of now this is your new home. Well technically, its your temporary home since my palace is currently being built on the outskirts of this village. Now the battle will be in three days and that is how long I have to prepare you. But don't worry , I can manipulate time and space naturally. Now there is a powerful barrier around this village created by me that keeps out anyone with ill intent towards us at the moment so you're safe. I'm sure that you've been told to write a list of everything that you need on a personal level. Everything else will be provided for you as well." he told them as he relaxed on the sofa.

"Man I really lucked out when those anbu showed up." said Kyoya. "those damn Akatsuki bastards almost got me a couple of times. Their new recruits may not be as tough as the old ones but they sure make a close second. I was almost out of chakra by the time you guys showed up." he said sadly.

"The villagerssss wouldn't even help usssssssssssss." hissed bisco angrily. " we were nothing to them but weapons. To add insult to injury I wassss freezing my assssss off. didn't they know that sssssnakesssss hibernate in the winter."

Naruto gave them a sad chuckle. "I don't think that they cared much for our comfort Bisconii. After all , if they did , they wouldn't have made us jinchiruukis in the first place." he said ruefully.

"My village had just made a deal with the Akatsuki and were gonna hand me over in order to save their own necks. As soon as I found out I made a run for it and had both Hunter nins and Akatsuki after me. You're anbu team ran into me half way and we began making our way here but was stopped by some hunter -nins. Your demons showed up in time and wiped them out before opening a portal to here." said Shigure.

Naruto nodded. " well that will no longer be a problem for you as I protect my own. I'm sure that you all have noticed by now that I am no longer human. I will help you get there if you desire to but we'll talk more about that later . For now, let us go see a few friends of mine who are in a room nearby. Kuro, Kureno , Ayame I'm happy that you are finally near me. Its been interesting talking to you from so far away. You will all soon be freed and reunited. I will make it so. Please cooperate with your vessels please as it will make things go much faster. Now lets all go." he said as he got up and directed them to follow him.

Creating one hundred clones, he sent half to go get food to bring to the other side of the estate as well as jutsu scrolls from his library as well as weapons for the training they would be undertaking. He also sent them for a few people and had a futon brought in for all of them.

As he walked, he continued to speak. " some of my companions that you'll be meeting are actually former Akatsuki members that were undercover so you don't need to feel alarmed. Did the bijuus inform you of what I have in mind?" he asked.

"Yes they did ." said Shigure. " are you sure that it can be done ?"

Naruto laughed. "yes. I am not known as the most unpredictable being for nothing. It will be fine. You're merge will be handled personally by me. For now, all you need to worry about is meeting my friends, we'll talk about everything else later." he said just as he reached the main door to the common room that they were all currently hanging out in.

Bisco was uncertain for a minute. "you actually have friendsss?" he asked softly.

Naruto nodded. "yes and I have children as well. Now that you are all here I now have brothers as well. Bisco , do not be surprised if they react strangely to you. You look like the clone of a nuke nin by the name of orochimaru who was the snake sannin. But they will get used to it just as you will get used to them. Overtime , I will tell you all about my life and introduce you to the ones I trust above all others. We'll deal with the pain of loneliness together by creating bonds and being there for each other." he said softly.

The uncertainty on Biscos face fled. "I'll hold you to that… otouto." he said with a smile.

"Count on it Aniki. Now come on." he said as he pushed open the doors to the common room.

When he walked in he found Kisame, Zabuza and Jiraiya spying on women using the orb he had lent them , Haku watching t.v. and Itachi eating pocky.

"Guys, playtime is over we need to talk ." Naruto said as he invited everyone to take a seat.

After introducing everyone to each other he told them to remain there and then went to get the others.

A few minutes later Iruka, Tsunade, Temari, Sai, Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, Shikamaru, team Konohamaru, Anko and Shizune arrived. They were all a bit confused but seeing his face they all knew that he was in no mood for idiotic questions so they all sat down and waited.

"Why are we here?" said Tsunade , impatient as usual.

Naruto turned to them. "you guys are the ones that I trust more than any other. I am about to reveal a few secrets to you all that will surprise you all greatly. Hiashi, as my lover and closest confidant already knows most of it. The rest of you will be filled in throughout the course of the day. I have a war to fight in three days and this is the easiest way for me. Now that Danzo is dead I have had Sai take over Root and he leads it under my direct command. Fortunately he arrived earlier from mission that I had sent him on. Also , before I take you there I need to tell you that if you agree to come with me, you are not allowed to tell anyone or bring anyone here without my direct consent. Iruka-tousan, I know you love Kakashi but after his display this morning , I'm sure that you can understand why I do not trust him . If he doesn't change I probably never will but that's a discussion for later. Anyway, all of you are the ones I've chosen and I plan to reward you with a gift if you agree of course. Hiashi has decided that he doesn't want to be immortal, but the other option is still open. We will discuss that option later. I will force none of you to take what I offer as the choice will solely be yours. Now please follow me and please ask before you make any judgments. I have had a long morning and I'm a little low on patience today." he said and began leading them to the other side of the estate.

They all followed silently and when they reached, he pushed the door to the common room open and invited them all to enter.

Tsunade and the others except for Hiashi paled when they saw who was there.

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade yelled out in shock as she ran over to him and helped him with tears in her eyes.

Naruto calmly closed the door and activated a seal that would keep anyone he didn't want to enter out.

"How is this possible?" asked Temari in shock.

"Naruto?" asked Hinata in awe.

Naruto calmly walked over a chair and sat down with Hiashi next to him. "you forget that I am the son of the shinigami and of the Kyuubi Hinata. I am also king of the demonic realm and my power rivals my fathers and surpasses my mothers. Now if you would all sit down , we will continue this conversation."

They all nodded and sat down and Naruto calmly removed the necklace that he had gotten from Tsunade so many years ago. They all gasped when they saw how beautiful he had become in the last three years.

"How?" gasped out Temari in awe. "how can anyone be that beautiful?"

Naruto flushed in embarrassment and looked away as they all continued to stair at him. He now had a small golden crown tattoo -like mark in the middle of his forehead with a violet droplet under it. On the side of his face near where his whisker marks used to be, he had three violet lightening-like stripes on both side of his face. He had long eyelashes that complemented his deep blue eyes. There were also similar markings on his body and arms going all the way down marking him as a demon noble. He also had nine tails out behind him whit golden fur and black tips but what they didn't know was that he had way more than just nine. His body had also gotten to look a bit more delicate and effeminate and his face screamed bishounen. His skin was also glowing as if lit by an internal light.

"When I first realized how much I would be changing, I often wore a henge similar to Tsunades. Then I made a special seal that was absorbed by this necklace since it is of demon origins and was always meant to be mine that kept a henge on me at all times so long as I didn't take it off. I got my tails after my babies were born since it would make certain fighting styles easier and since my babies had them as well. I figured it was better to just admit what I now am and move on. As for Jiraiya and the others, the reason that they are alive is that I went back into the past and switched them with my perfected clones so that it wouldn't change the timelines and brought them here. Before I go on are there any questions so far?" he asked.

They all shook their heads, eager for him to continue.

"Now what I'm about to tell you all is a fact. I have studied the timeline personally to make sure and I not only got the memories from mother, but I got it from the other bijuus as well, even the sealed ones. Long before humans covered the land to the extent that they had, there were demons that roamed this realm freely. As king of the demonic realm and hell, I am not only aware of this realm but I now come in contact with lots of other beings from other realms as well and let me tell you, there are thousands of them. Hell, heaven and the place were Father resides is the only thing that they all have in common. Anyway, as I was saying , the demons walked this realm freely and communed with the humans. Then the humans betrayed them and the demons got disgusted with you and decided to leave this realm since they had already had the knowledge, being originally from hell and all that. Anyway, the bijuus all reigned and mother was queen. She was only queen because I was not born yet and as such was keeping it in trust for me. Anyway a few years ago before Konoha was created , the bijuus were all in this realm for various reasons, with the exception of the Jyuubi. Yes, there is a tenth bijuu but we will get to that later. They walked among humans once more in various forms and the Hachibi was the one who gave Tsunades grandfather the Mokuton ability. Since the bijuus were also protectors of this realm originally, they all decided to help him and showed him how to create konoha. The shodaime however betrayed them in the end. He tricked them and then separated them, giving them to each village as peace offerings as if they were nothing . Thus Jinchiruukis were made. You see also , unlike what your history tells you all of the bloodlines in this realms are from demons. The Hyuuga eyes are from the eagle demon clan, the Naras, Shadow deer clan, the Sharingan was from the kyuubi herself. Madara Hyuuga, a mere branch member seek out the Kyuubi and begged her to not only remove the bird cage seal but for power. Taking pity on him , mother complied. Then he betrayed her and summoned her to Konoha where he proceeded to use the Mangekyo to control her , causing her to try and wipe out Konoha. What those two fools failed to realize was that there greed and stupidity had consequences. The first was this necklace and its cursed. And yes Tsunade you are right , it is cursed. Well it was until the rightful owner received it, me. No, you didn't kill your loved ones, according to the book of the dead they were going to die that day anyway. The reason it didn't kill you was simply because you were meant to give it to me someday. As for the other consequences its quite simple. Every bijuu has a specific task and due to them being sealed , they have been unable to do them. The biggest concern however, is the Nibis case and the Phoenix. The phoenix is not only the bird of justice but it is also in charge of ressurection. He is also in charge of making sure the souls actually cross over properly so that they can be judged , purified and so on. Due to him being sealed, the edo tensai ability is possible as normally he would not allow it. While his clans men have tried, its hard to do a bijuus job. As for the nibi, her job is to keep the dead were they are supposed to be. The others all have various other duties but the kitsune clan was always the ruler. The jyuubi which is a dragon, is the keeper of knowledge and harmful jutsus that humans were never supposed to learn, namely the edo tensai again. Anyway, the fact is that everything has been royally fucked up because of the first . Since taking over I have made a lot of headway but until the bijuus are were they need to be you humans are essentially fucked. You see without the Phoenix and Nibi as well as the wolf, the souls are not going were they should as is proper. While the shinigamis try to do their jobs, its hard without the bijuus. Also you should know that all of the people who have died since the bijuus have been sealed are still wondering around in this realm and will need to be rounded up as soon as possible. In konoha it is even worse. All of the souls that died on the kyuubi attack are still wondering around here and will not be able to cross over until a certain condition is met." he informed them.

To say that they were all shocked was putting it mildly.

"What condition?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because of what the first did and the way I was treated by Konoha, as well as for Madaras betrayal, Konoha is royally fucked. The demonic realm is crying out for justice and demand the blood of these people and the descendants of the first as payment for the wrong done to them. Since I am the ruler and judge that was created by Kami , The shinigami and mother herself I get to decide how this all plays out. I have come to a few decisions that will appease them and prevent them from trying to annihilate this realm completely. By choosing to live here, I have kept them away and Konoha in favor. Since I get to decide if this realm gets wiped out, I have stayed your judgment , for now." he said.

"So what did you decide for konoha and my family?" asked Tsunade sadly.

"Until the battle takes place and the jinchiruuki restored, if you die you will go straight to the darkest part of hell for the condemned as judgment was already brought down upon your family. However as king, I have come up with a way to change that. Since it was your family that started this mess and wronged us all here is what we will do. If you swear your loyalty to me , then I will not only make you twenty again , at least in appearance, but I will allow you to live for a thousand years. Your descendants will also live a long time providing that they decide to do the same. Nothing will really change for you except you will be younger and will live a long time. Your family, with the exception of the first will be sent where they were meant to instead of allowing them to be tortured. At the moment they are guests in my palace but a decision has to be made. Your family wronged us Tsunade and by so doing caused all this . He is the reason the bijuus were sealed, the reason I was made to suffer the life of a jinchiruuki, the reason the souls that have died from Konoha cannot enter heaven even after purification. Do you understand?" he asked softly.

Tsunade nodded, she could understand why the demons hated her family.

Naruto was saddened to see her this way. "please understand Tsunade. In this case because I care for you , I find myself being impartial which is something that should never happen. If it were any other village or any other family of one of those that never accepted me I would have judged them without remorse. While I cannot save your grandfather just yet, I can save you and Nawaki and the others. It is a reward for seeing me when I was invisible."

Tsunade nodded again. "I understand and I agree." she said.

Naruto nodded and turned to the others. "now here is what I want to talk to you about. While I have begun to remove all the demonic artifacts and relics from this realm so that humans can live their own lives in their own way, I will eventually have to return to my own realm and live there since I am their king. What I wanted to offer you was similar to tsunades offer. I wanted to give you all the ability to live for a thousand years . You will only be able to die by my hand or by the hand I command if necessary. You would also be given a traveling pass to enter my realm if it becomes necessary in order to consult with me when I am no longer here. Your children will also have that ability. It will also correct all the flaw in your bloodlines and make you even more powerful. All I want in return is your loyalty and your aide in this realm. If a demon is brought here and begins to rampage like the kyuubi was, you will have the ability to summon me so that I can stop them. If anyone tries to acquire demonic abilities without my consent or tries to raise gods then you will stop them and if there is a demon artifact here that should not be present , you will retrieve it and send it back to me. You will all be given special demonic summons as well according to your abilities and I may even give you a few bloodlines if necessary to aid you in your tasks. At the end of those years, you may either choose to die or extend your lives and continue your duties. In effect you will be my eyes , ears and hand in this realm whenever necessary. Do you agree?" he asked.

They all took the time to talk it out before deciding to give their answers.

"I'm in." said Temari.

"me too." said The Konohamaru corps.

"yes." said sai.

"yes."shizune.

"hn." said Itachi in agreement.

"sure ." said Kisame.

"yes." said Haku and Zabuza.

"Well I'm in."said anko.

"yes GakI." said Jiraiya.

"um Yes Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"yes Narutonii-sama." replied Hanabi.

"yes." said Iruka.

"no." Hiashi replied shocking the others.

"why not father?" asked Hanabi. "I thought you loved Niisama."

Hiashi nodded and said. " I do love him but we fell in love when I was a human and I want to die as a normal human. There is also the fact that before you're mother died I promised her that I would rejoin her one day. I would be breaking my promise if I did and would not be the man that Naruto fell in love with. The last person he fell in love with tried to use him for power, I refuse the same." he said firmly.

"you are not using me, I offered it Hiashi." naruto said calmly. "but I will not force you I will simply leave that option open in case you one day decide to change your mind. Until then I want you by my side. You're human years may not be much for an immortal like me but still, if this is what you want they will have to be." his face was emotionless when he said that but if you looked into his eyes , you would see that he was hurt and a bit angry but resolved.

Pulling himself together he continued. "anyway, for the jinchiruukis, I will modify your seals if they need it and then allow you to merge with your bijuus. For the human I will giving you something from the demonic realm to eat that will carry out the change. You will sleep for one night and be changed by the next morning. After that we will begin your training. Any other human I choose to do this to will have to come. Also , in here and on this side of the estate, time flows differently. One hour there is actually a year in here. This will give you the time you need to train properly. Temari, you will carry out the change but will not train until after your babies have been born. don't worry, all it will do to them is give them all the abilities you will now have as if were a bloodline limit itself , that's all. If anything, it will make them even better. The reason you're training is simply because I want you all to be well rounded ninjas so that you'll be prepared for anything. I will also be giving you all gravity, chakra and power seals as well in order to improve your growth. Now if that's all let us begin." he said and turned to Gailon who was holding a golden bowl with a glowing golden cubed substance within in. it all looked like sugar cubes only smooth and golden. It was a special potion that was often used by Demon aristocrats on their human lovers to keep them alive longer since a humans life span was much shorter than theirs.

"you will each take ten." he said to all of them. "the jinchiruukis only need one as it will help their bodies to adjust to the changes being brought on by the merge much faster. With this all it will take is one night in here."

They all took it and Naruto immediately created a few beds with his mokuton ability and then laid the futon on them before allowing them all to lie down. Five minutes later they were all sound asleep and he began doing all the seals that they needed on their bodies after repairing the seals of the bijuus. It turns out that the reason for Biscos snakelike appearance was due to a weak seal that had been doing nothing to protect him from the bijuus chakra. He was only lucky to have such a kind hearted bijuu or he would have died a long time ago. In any event , things were going well with the exception of with him and Hiashi.

The first problem was with him hiding his true appearance from his lover who found it to be rather sexy. The second was Hiashi not wanting to remain with him. While he knew what the prophecy said, he still didn't want to lose his lover.

As he watched over the others as they slept , Hiashi came up behind him and slid his arms around him but he stiffened.

"Naruto?" Hiashi said questioningly, then he sighed and pulled him in closer. "I know that you must think that I'm rejecting you but I truly am not. I do love you its just my choice to die a human that's all. I loved my wife very much as well and I made a blood oath to her that I would join her one day soon. It doesn't mean that I love her more than you or that I don't care , its just that I want to keep my promise. We both know that there is someone else that your were meant for anyway so at least you wont be alone. She has been waiting for me all this time and it would be cruel to make her wait for another thousand years. But until that day comes when I die, I will be by your side no matter what."

Naruto nodded and then turned his head so that he could kiss him. While there was a part of him that would always be sad about this, he understood.

Then Hiashi said. "You once said that our bloodlines are flawed. what did you mean by that?" he asked.

Naruto sighed. "I'll tell you all about it later. As for your elders, when the time comes I will be extremely harsh on them Hiashi. There insistence of the bird cage seal caused the problem with Madara and they almost caused it again with Neji. They will not be forgiven easily. Do you understand me?"

Hiashi sighed but nodded. He knew that Naruto was right. "should I start looking out for potential members of my council?" he asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied. " it my be prudent. Hiachan you can return home now but please return here when its close to dinner time so that we can official introduce you to my babies. Since time flows differently here, it will seem as if we have been here a long time and since I'll be very busy , I'll need you to come and get me."

Hiashi nodded an they kissed before he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS ALL UNEDITED SO I'M SORRY FOR THE ERRORS. ALSO ABOUT THE BIJUUS , I DECIDED TO STICK WITH WHAT I HAD ORIGINALLY CHOSEN THE ANIMALS TO BE TO WORK WITH MY STORY. I WAS A BIT ANNOYED WHEN I FOUND OUT ABOUT ONE OF THE BIJUU BEING A BULL BECAUSE I WAS EXPECTING SOMETHING MORE... I DONT KNOW... AWE INSPIRING I GUESS. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.


	21. ALL IN A DAYS WORK PART 3

Two days later…

_**(In the modified time section of the estate. It is still barely a few seconds in real time.)**_

The necessary changes had all been made to all of them and Naruto had allowed Temari to leave since she was pregnant and he didn't want her to have the baby there. He looked at them all and was very pleased with the result. They all now had rapid healing abilities , longer life, bones tougher than steel just to name a few things.

Gathering them all in the training field on that side of the Estate, Naruto turned to them all and began to speak.

"I'm extremely pleased with the changes that were made to all of you. I must admit that I'm a bit surprised as well. Tsunade you now have the mokuton ability which had been dormant in you before. You are also as strong as you were at twenty and all your children will have the mokuton ability as well. Jiraiya, you also have your youth again and when you change into your toad sage mode it will no longer be difficult on your body and will come Naturally. You and your descendants will also be able to turn into a toad at will. By the way , I have a special assignment for the both of you while you train. Tsunade you will listen to Jiriaya for a change instead of just hitting him all the time. If you think about it you are acting like that pink haired witch you have for an apprentice. She always used to hit me even when I complemented her. You will learn to control your fist because not only is it wrong to abuse others, but with your super strength its deadly to the recipient. I'm sure that your upset that I compared you to Sakura but if you think about it you will realize that its true. On my team seven your Sakura, I'm Jiraiya and Sasuke is Orochimaru hands down and complete with the pale skin and traitor like qualities. I'm sure that you see where I'm going with this. I also want you to lay of the gambling and drinking so much. I spoke to your Dan and Nawaki and they both want you to move on and be happy with Jiraiya as well. They think that its time you stopped dwelling on the past. Nawaki also said he isn't pleased that you didn't give him any niece or nephews. Dan thinks you would make a very good mother if you try." he said calmly.

"He's right Tsunade-sama."Shizune replied. "Sakura is a lot like you. She may be even worse since she's a fan girl but almost everything else is the same."

Tsunade nodded looking a bit shamefaced and Naruto turned to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiaya the same goes for you. When you speak to her , actually speak to her and not at her chest. Keep the perverted comments to a minimum and treat her properly. Give her a chance to get to really know the real you, the one I met when we were training together. Lay off the peeping all the time and you will actually have a chance. Do you understand?" he asked and Jiraiya nodded since he realized that he was serious.

Then he turned to sai . " Sai you will be given the lions summons and will be trained in sealing, politics since your so outspoken and anything else you need to learn. As for your kekkei genkai,as long as you have ink you'll be fine. As a matter of fact I want you to drink ten bottles of ink. don't worry it wont harm you. Instead it will give you the ability to not only produce ink creations naturally, with your own body as parchment and your will as the pen , but you will be able to dissolve your body into ink at will. You will even be able to completely become one of your ink creations and be able to become a bird and fly." naruto told him with a smile.

Then he turned to Haku. "haku , you will find it much easier to create and hold your jutsus much easier. You will also be able to hold your ice mirrors for about two whole days with enough training. You will also be able to turn your body into ice as a last resort. You will also be able to manipulate ice into making shields and weapons. I'll teach you myself. You will also be given the snow leopard contract."

Haku nodded and Naruto turned to Kisame. "you will be able to turn into a shark easily and will also be given the summoning contract for both the shark and the demonic turtle contract. You are also related to the three tailed bijuu that you helped to seal since he was the one who gave your family your kekkei genkai. Congratulations, you just sealed your ancestor for more power. Anyway, you will also be able to activate Samehadas second stage now, something that you couldn't do before for various reasons. The first is that , when you first got your sword you were too young to access it and the second is that when you finally could, because of your betrayal to the bijuus a part of it subconsciously rejected you. The first stage only eats chakra, the second helps you to use its collected chakra to make it do jutsus independently."

Kisame nodded and naruto turned to Zabuza. " you will receive your new sword in about two days . In the meantime you will train with a replica of your old one that I will create out of unmelting ice. You will also be able to door your Kirikagure no jutsu without using too much of your chakra. Your water manipulation will rival hakus and you will be able to even use it in suna. You will receive the Shark contract as well."

Then he turned to Iruka. "Iruka-tousan , you will become even more of a well rounded ninja and will learn to use a Katana properly. You will also be given the dolphin contract for water and the demon hummingbird for land battles. You will also be able to turn into a dolphin at will and I placed a special seal on you that I created that will give you the ability to procreate if you choose to. Haku has one as well." he said winking at him before turning to Itachi.

"Itachi , you will be training with all the Jutsus you have in your arsenal until you have perfected them. You will also find that your amaterasu and Tsukiyomi takes a lot less chakra. I want you to train with them and I will also be teaching you a new attack I created with the amaterasu and some new Tsukiyomi styles." he said and Itachis eyes widened causing Naruto to smirk evilly. "really Itachi you clans with kekkei genkai are so stagnant. You all are so comfortable with what you have that you all don't even bother to try and improve very much. Anyway, you will become a master of kenjutsu and taijutsu as well. You already have the ravens contract but I will give you one more, the wolf contract. It will be interesting to see how far you will go my red eyed wolf." he said softly but loud enough for them all to here before turning to the others.

"you mean he's the red eyed wolf from the prophecy?" asked Anko in shock.

Naruto nodded . "yes and you will say nothing more about it to him. He will find his own way without your help. Anyway, shikamaru, your shadow techniques will be much easier to perform and last much longer. You will also be able to become one with the shadow. That means that you will be able to merge with the shadow if necessary and your family will make the perfect assassins. You will also be given the shadow deer clan since your kekkei genkai came from them anyway. The limiters that were placed on your blood limit is now off." he told him.

"limiters?" asked Hanabi curiously.

Naruto grinned. "considering the record that you humans have with us demons for betraying us, did you really think that they would give you power without putting in safeguards just in case you tried to screw them over? Be realistic here. They gave you all power freely and what did you all do with it? Become arrogant and forget about the origin of your powers. You also hated them all and sealed them whenever you came in contact with them. Can you blame them?" he asked and all of the humans looked down in shame.

Then naruto turned to Hinata and Hanabi. "you will now have the real, three hundred and sixty range vision without any blindspot. You will both learn how to undo the bird cage seal and how to apply a new seal that I created. In fact , all of you with blood limits will learn about this seal so that you can protect them. Hinata, with your pure heart you will be even better at all the things you do and your healing techniques will be on a whole other level. I will also be having you taught by demon medic nins along with Haku , Shizune and Hanabi. Hinabi you do not have a pure heart but there is still hope for you. You two will also be learning how to use a battle fan and will be taught how to apply your elements to your jyuuken. You will be given the eagle demon summons and Hinata you will also be given the Phoenix summons because of your pure heart and the fact that you fought for justice even when you were shy. You have more than proven yourself worthy of it." he told her with a smile.

"Why don't I get it too?" asked Hanabi a bit upset.

Naruto turned to her and frowned. "I already told you, your heart is not pure. You have not only used the bird cage seal various times but you became the perfect cold hearted tool that the Hyuuga council wanted you to be and you constantly belittled your sister instead of helping her. Did it ever occur to you that the reason Hinata would always let you win was because you were her little sister and she loves you? You also do not have the respect of the branch members of your clan because of your cruelty towards them. They are your blood relatives and you treat them as if they were nothing. However, since we became friends you have began to change and I want to see you continue on that path. A true clan leader must represent all members of the clan, not just the half that makes you powerful, Hinata has that. However, you are still young, there is hope. Even the way you treat Konohamaru is enough to show you the darkness within your heart. He cares for you and yet you treat him like dirt all because he doesn't have a kekkei genkai. Tell me Hanabi why is your family so superior. Better yet, why do clans like yours think that they are better than everyone else? What have you all done to be considered better? If your clans are so powerful why aren't there more Hyuuga ninjas on my duty roster?" he asked coldly.

"I-I , the Hyuugas are superior." she said lamely.

"No sister, Naruto-kun is right." Hinata said . " I have always wondered why as well. Sure our clan makes konoha look good but we hardly do anything. If you look at the Hokage mountain you will notice that there are no uchiha or hyuugas there. Sure the shodaime and nidaime had kekkei genkais but that's it. Konohamaru grandfather didn't and worked for his title. The yondaime invented powerful techniques and defeated numerous enemies that our family couldn't. Tsunade-sama is a renowned medic nin and before today she didn't have a blood limit. She worked hard for what she has as well. And Naruto-kun is the best sign of it all. He was the most hated scapegoat in the village, the academy stunted his growth as much as they could. Every time he raised his hands in class to ask for help they would throw him out or ignore him. They would sometimes even give him detention for no reason. It wasn't until Iruka showed up that he even stood a chance. The council would always try to assassinate him and so did the villagers and yet here he is , their hokage. Not even Kakashi would teach him anything. So you see Hanabi, he's right. The uchiha clan had to be wiped out by one of their own clansmen because they were so corrupt. The uchiha clans was created by one of our own branch members. If we weren't so cruel to them all this would probably not have happened. Lets face it Hanabi, our clan is also corrupt. We are not what everyone makes us out to be. We are flawed hanabi and our council is flawed." she said passionately , shocking them all except for Naruto and Itachi.

Naruto nodded. " she is right but you still have a chance to change. I will also tell you now that if I had decided to destroy konoha and this realm and bring about what you all call the apocalypse, only one person would have been spared my judgment. That would be hinata Hyuuga do you understand. Out of all of you there is only one pure soul in this entire village. Do you see where I'm going with this? That is why I have decided to give this realm another chance in spite of everything. While I do not really expect much from these ignorant people, I am willing to give them one last chance. They do not deserve it but I have decided to be merciful. Do you understand?" he asked and she nodded in shock.

"good." now I don't want any of you to tell anyone what you have learned without my permission or you will have sealed their fate. They will have to become better people on their own. While I will give them the tools for that step forward, the choice is theirs. Now lets get on with it. Anko, you will have the ability to turn into a snake and will also be able to all the things you normally did much easier. As for your interrogation skills, I will be getting a teacher for you to teach you some new techniques. For your stealth abilities, you will be a good companion for the Nara on missions. Shizune , you will train with Tsunade and the others as I have said before and you will also be learning how to use a Fan in battle. As for team Konohamaru. Moegi , you will be getting more medical training as well as stealth training. In fact all the medics will receive stealth training in order to make them move around the battle field better. You must be unseen but effective. You will also be learning how to use a katana. Udon, stealth and strategizing. You will also learn how to use ninjutsu effectively and taijutsu. Konohamaru, you will be well rounded and will learn all of these things as well as train with me in the future as you will one day succeed me. You will learn how to summon enma and learn about seals from Jiraiya and me. I will be taking on other apprentices in the future but that is after everything settles down. Udon you will receive the owl contact since you love to learn. Moegi you will sign the slug contract for now. The jinchiruukis will release their bijuus at once so that we can get on with your training." he told them and the jinchiruukis nodded and did as ordered.

"Good, now I want the bijuus to go relax for the rest of the week since it's the first time you've been out in years. Go chase bunnies, eat , drink sake whatever. I have had it all brought here. Enjoy your vacation. As for the rest of you. I have had my clones create a few obstacles in this field . It is to help you with your speed."

Then he made a handsign and everyone dropped to the ground. "I just activated the chakra, gravity and power seals I placed on you . The chakra seal obviously stores chakra for when you need it, the gravity seal will increase the weight of gravity on you every time it goes up and make you much faster and stronger. The power seal obviously raises your power level whenever its use, for now its limiting your abilities on a certain level. Whenever you reach the level it was set at, it will go up once again. In other words Tsunades god punch will seem normal until she works to get it back to where it once was. When the power seal is eventually released however, you will be able to pack twice the power of your original god punch. Now you will all be doing two hundred laps around this obstacle course without any help from your blood limits and other special abilities. If you even think that you can skip out on this your wrong. There is a barrier around this field that will not let you leave until you've completed your tasks. You will also do one thousand push ups , sit ups and crunches as well. You are only allowed to use the most basic of ninjas skill if it comes to that, nothing else. Am I clear?"

"Isn't that a bit much Gaki?" asked Jiraiya rudely . "even I wasn't that cruel."

Naruto snorted. "no , you just handed me a technique with the most basic of instructions on how to do it and then left me alone to figure the rest out while you did your research. I guess that you figured that since I had rapid healing ability anything that I did to myself would immediately be fixed. You were only paying attention when I used mothers chakra. Also, how can you say that you weren't that cruel when you once threw me off a cliff as training?" he said coldly and Jiraiya looked down in shame but Naruto ignored him and continued. " During this I will be supervising you all at all times and will correct your mistakes accordingly. No I suggest you all get to the starting point."

Then he summoned a few of the scariest looking creatures that any of the humans had ever seen and smirked. The creatures were nothing short of grotesque and some looked like a cross between a gargoyle and cockroach. It had the two different heads smooched together, a body like a gargoyle except it was brown and had the skin of a cockroach. The legs all had spikes on it and the tip of the spikes had poison on them. It opened their mouth and the teeth were like metal spikes. There was twelve of them. The other demon group looked like a weird cross between a worm, centipede and some kind of flesh eating worm (the worm in freddy versus Jason). There were twelve of those as well. All of the humans were unnaturally pale by then, even anko.

"Alright here are the rules again." Naruto said evilly. " run the course and avoid the traps. No kekkei genkais as you all depend on them too much. Only the basic academy jutsu is allowed such as kawarimi and henge. As for the creators that will be chasing you, I suggest you just run away as they will not harm you if you do. Attack them however and they will retaliate. I will only interfere if you're close to dying. That way you can all take the time to heal. Any questions?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes." said Kisame. " are you sure they wont kill us?"

Naruto laughed and nodded. "yes I am. They might hurt you but with your rapid healing abilities you will live. There is also the fact that you cant die for the next one thousand years to consider. As for the jinchiruukis , I have a feeling that they will excel at this since they have technically done it all before. Anko has as well."

"That doesn't make any sense." said Hanabi. " you just brought us here so how is that possible?"

To their surprise Naruto burst out laughing at that question. Then he turned to Itachi. "ita-ita-kun, can you tell her what I meant?" he asked sweetly.

Itachi nodded. " yes. What he means is that as a child he was in the same position. Only the monsters were actually the villagers and ninjas of this village. He would be chased regularly and beaten and raped and left for dead, especially by the Hyuuga and Uchihas. That's part of why I murdered them. I'm sure that all of the jinchiruukis along with anko who is an outcast here has been through this or something similar as well. The sandaime would always tell Naruto not to fight back and Naruto would have to obey because if he didn't then the third would have thought that the kyuubi had taken control and would have ordered him executed. What everyone failed to understand was that the reason why the sandaime was so close to Naruto was to actually watch him to make sure that he wasn't being possessed. It wasn't until a few days before the massacre that he began to truly care for Naruto instead of just pretending. All the times Naruto was attacked, he saw it through his orb and would wait for a while to see if naruto would use the power of the kyuubi to fight back. When he didn't, he would finally show up with the anbu and save him. Then he would show up in the hospital and be all remorseful and understanding, not wanting to aggravate him into releasing the kyuubi. You see Narutos will was what was really holding the kyuubi in . naruto has always known about the kyuubi and pretended to not in order to protect himself. That was why he created his mask. In narutos mindscape , the seal is on the bars and all he would have had to do was tear it off and the kyuubi would be released. I only found out because Naruto told me when I saved him . He was only three years old then. I trained him myself in secret up until the massacre and only the third knew due to his spying. As a matter of fact , that was part of why the third sealed those memories. He wanted to stunt Narutos growth and not make him too powerful too fast , causing him to lose control of him. Since Naruto wasn't close to the kyuubi at the time, there was nothing that he could do about it. In other words, Naruto surpassed my foolish little brother long before he even entered the academy. This obstacle curse and training, is based on his childhood. I think his goal is to let us see through his eyes by experience some of the things he has so that all of us will be better leaders. Am I correct Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "yes you are. Now since you are more than five feet tall unlike me and much stronger, I'm sure you'll survive. Hanabi I'm sure that you'll have it the hardest with my training but I think its what you need to wake up and see the people that you are living among. Perhaps now you will understand why I was created . Over the years you train here, you will see through my eyes and experience a bit of what I did. Perhaps then you will become better people. Now I have my own training to do. When your speed is where I want it to be we'll move on. Before I go I want you all to think on these questions while I'm away. The first one is… is konoha worth saving? Is humanity worth saving? Considering everything that humanity has done , how would you define humanity? Good luck." he said and disappeared in a swirl of dark and orange chakra.

Then they all heard a whistle blow and began to run as the demons began to chase them mercilessly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later…

With Hinata and the others…

They were all running as fast as they could but the demons kept gaining on them. The only ones who looked calm in this situation was anko, the jinchiruukis and surprisingly kisame. They all ran as hard as they could and as fast as they could but in the back of their minds , they were thinking about all that they had learnt about Narutos life…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru's p.o.v…

Is that what Naruto went through all those years alone.? I knew he had it rough but I would have never even dreamed that it was anywhere near this bad. If I analyze it then the demons chasing us is the villagers and ninjas. The obstacle course is all the things he had to go through and hiding from people while he ran. He would be the sandaime, the hesitant helper in all this. The fact that we can use no other technique but the basic makes us feel the way he did as a child, helpless. Our healing abilities would be what he got from the kyuubi. The lack of kekkei genkai would be the lack of kyuubis help when he was a child. Us running without a break and having no where to turn is what narutos has been living with his whole life. And we called ourselves his friends and never even noticed. What kind of people are we? What kind of people are we protecting? Do they even understand the damage they have done? Do we? Are we worth saving? Troublesome blondes.

Hinata p.o.v…

Naruto-kun you're life was terrible. You are truly strong to live through all this and not go insane. You were my first crush and my strength. You are right about my clan as well and we do need to change. The people we are protecting do not truly deserve it but if Naruto-kun thinks that there is hope for them, then I will help him bring about justice and hope. I will help him to bring back purity to humanity. I will keep on fighting. You gave me the phoenix summons so that I could help you and that is what I will do. I and my descendants will help you bring about justice.

Tsunade p.o.v…

Did my ancestor really cause all this? Why didn't I realize it sooner? But how like konoha to cover up what they have done. No , not konoha. My family. Naruto being a jinchiruuki is our fault. Its mine. Thank you naruto for giving me this chance to not only save my family from hell, but for regaining our honor. What you said about me being like Sakura was true as well. I hit people when I'm angry and I am extremely short tempered. I treat jiraiya the way she treated Naruto and years ago I used to have a crush on Orochimaru as a child. No matter how nice Jiraiya is to me I still yell at him and treat him like dirt even though he cares about me. Naruto is right about everything. If this is what Naruto went through as a child it's a miracle that he survived at all. We are terrible people and we deserve to be punished, even if it means the apocalypse. Its no less than fitting after what we did to an innocent child. Crap that cockroach thing almost bit me , I need to speed up.

Itachis p.o.v….

This is what naruto went through as a child and after I left I couldn't help him anymore. I should have been here to protect you. Naruto I'm sorry. Why did he call me his red eyed wolf and what is this about a prophecy? I will need to talk with naruto about it eventually. Right now I have a bigger problem with these things after me. Its probably his way of killing two birds with one stone. Training with a bit of punishment on the side clever boy, it appears that all those years ago I taught him well. I'm proud of you my little kitsune.

Jiraiyas p.o.v.

Damn that gaki is sadistic. But I guess I deserve it for that time I threw him off that cliff, stole his money, left him to go check out women among other things. Damn the gaki really is right. I owe him one for sticking up for me with tsunade too though. That broad would never listen to me that way. You've come far brat and I'm proud of you. The rokudaime and king of hell, naruto you were always the most unpredictable ninja. Still , you do raise a good point . Do we deserve your help after everything that we've all done to you? The answer is really easy for me as a person and a close friend of yours. But then again maybe I should give it more thought. The betrayal of his mother on the day he was born doesn't help either. We had better shape up or humanity will be in deep shit. Damn those little critters are fast not to mention ugly. If that's what they are like in hell I think I'll skip the trip there thanks.

Konohamaru p.o.v…

I cant believe that grandpa did that to boss. How could he be so mean and pretend to care when he didn't? no wonder Naruto wore a mask in front of him , in his position I would too. Naruto must have really trusted me to tell me so much as a child knowing what my grandfather was doing to him. After hearing all about the bijuus and there history, grandpa must have known all about it since he was a student of both the shodaime and nidaime. What else is being hidden from us by this village? Its bad enough that grandpa was the one who ordered the destruction of the uchiha clan, even if they were going to be killed regardless. But not even the children were spared in the end, except for Sasuke. Can we really call ourselves human considering all of the evil things that we have done. We owe naruto a lot. By right he should destroy us but yet here he is trying to give us a chance.

Hinabis p.o.v…

Naruto is right, my clan has never really done anything to earn our place as the most powerful clan. While we have the eyes, we don't use them to their full potential nor did we truly help people until Naruto came along. What did we truly accomplish other than discord in our family. None of us ever became Hokage, nor are there any truly famous ninjas among us like with Konohamarus family. Why did I treat him like he was nothing all these years then? Am I really that shallow? Is my heart really that dark? For years I've done all that the council wanted until naruto came into our lives. I felt no guilt hurting my sister when we fought nor did I feel sorry for the branch members fate. Instead I looked down on them and felt justified. How did we decide who was the branch and the main in the first place? Who made the first choice? He says that I have darkness within my heart and that is true. If this is what he went through as a child and also at the hand of some of the members of my clan, then I have an obligation to make it right. I do owe him my loyalty. After seeing this I know that I will definitely have to rethink my views on many things. I must also apologize to the people I've wronged.

Everyone else was thinking something among those lines as well. They all also agreed that naruto was really sadistic inside that pretty body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile …

with naruto…

Naruto walked out of the training grounds and hurried into the office that was on that side of the house. Summoning all the people he would need to train them, he filled them in and sent them off to find rooms. Then he summoned two of his archdukes along with his mother and laid out a plan before them. These archdukes were actually fallen angels and they rivals the archangels in power as well. The archduke Beelzebub was dark haired, seven feet tall with a sinewy build, black eyes and drop dead gorgeous. The same was also true with the other archduke , except that he was only six feet nine inches tall and his name was kisaragi. The bowed before Naruto before sitting down at his command.

"Alright you two. I have a few delicate assignments for you." naruto began. " Beelzebub I want you to lead a platoon of my army to this place and conquer it. Keep the casualties to a minimum as they are no use to me dead. Make sure that no pure soul is harmed. This will be your attack pattern." he said pointing a few things he had written down. "I'm sure that you'll succeed. Any questions so far?"

Beelzebub shook his head. "no your majesty I understand and will joyfully carry out your will." he said taking Narutos hand and kissing the back of it before bowing his head until his forehead touched Narutos hand.

"Good."naruto said with a smile. "I'm sure that you will do well and thank you. Kisaragi you will be leading a platoon of soldiers when I fight those cretins who dared to imprison my family. This file has the plan inside it, please make sure that you and your platoon is ready at a moments notice. When I open the portal, be ready to fight. Are you alright with that?" he asked.

"Yes your majesty." replied Kisaragi. "as you will it so shall it be done."

Then he bowed and kissed narutos hand the way that Belzeebub had done and Naruto nodded his approval. Naruto had been tutored in demonic customs via the kyuubi since he had received her memories from the merge.

"On the third day you two will sit by my side until I think its time to send you where you need to be just in case there is a sudden change of plans." he said and they nodded. "mother I have a special assignment for you as well. You will awaken him and bring him to see me as soon as possible. It is time for him to be by my side. We all need to be together since there is much work to be done. Also mother , please have the builders brought here at once. Due to everything that has happened we will need the palace built in two days. Have them bring all we need via a portal and I will modify time around the area giving them all the time they need to get it done in the allotted time. The jinchiruukis and their bijuus will need a place to stay that is proper. We will also need a more suitable place to work from as we do the palace in our realm. After everything they have all been through it's the least that they deserve. It will also be the perfect base for all of my forces in this realm if anything goes wrong. Please have him here by nightfall mother. We don't have much time to waste even if I can manipulate. I will contact my father in a minute to discuss a few things. You will be informed when it becomes necessary. Mother since you already know why I need to see father as well as all of my plans, feel free to do whatever is necessary while in our realm and prepare our back up plan. I will also need ten of my angels here for the duration starting tonight. They are to be seen only by me until I deem it necessary to reveal them. that's all for now, you may go." he told them , they all left except for the twins and Chiyuuki.

Turning to her he smiled. "well what do you think mother?" he asked fondly.

She laughed and glomped him. "I'm proud of you kit. While I'm a bit annoyed about my part in all this, I do understand the precaution. By the way I love your methods of training." she said grinning evilly.

Naruto laughed at that. "I learned from the best mother. Now hurry up and get it all done. I want my palace completed by the end of the battle. I want to celebrate our victory in my new home. Also please plan the party for me since I'm sure you're better at that kind of thing."

Chiyuuki squealed and then went through a portal, bursting with excitement. Naruto shook his head at that and then calmly summoned his father. He smiled when he felt time stop and his bodyguards freeze up.

"Hello father." he said with a smile.

The shinigami grinned at him and sat down. " You're mother is correct son. You really do have a sadistic sense of humor. But I guess you got that from her. So what's on you mind son?" he asked calmly.

Naruto sighed. "father as you know I'll be fighting in a few days and this battle will be hard. But I cant fight properly if I'm worrying about my children and their cousins. Is it possible for them to stay with you while I work? It will make me feel much better if they are actually with you since I trust you unconditionally. So can they?"

The shinigami nodded. "normally this would not be allowed but since they are my grandchildren and you are my son , its more than fine. Also I don't mind taking Gaaras children as well."

"thanks dad." said Naruto gratefully. "there is one more thing that I need from you as well. As you are aware, the soul transferring from one world to the next has been screwed up due to the bijuus being captured. While my subordinates tried to handle things in spite of the situation with the bijuus but they have only been able to handle a few of many without the right leadership for each of their divisions. You are also aware of the situation with Konoha. Since the shinigamis stamp send the souls on their way alongside the bijuu in charge of that sort of thing, if possible I will need to borrow at least three squads during this battle to get them out of this realm quickly. Also since I will be fighting Madara, I don't want to take any chances of his soul escaping even after defeat. You know what will happen if we don't get things in order soon. With them here to help get the souls on the way quickly, I can concentrate on annihilating his forces alone. While I will be using my scythe and claiming his soul personally, anything could go wrong. I do not want to take the chance."

The shinigami nodded. "alright , I'll do this for you son under one condition." he said seriously.

"What's the condition father?" he asked calmly.

The shinigami shifted a bit nervously and Naruto frowned but waited calmly for a response.

"Well son its like this." the shinigami began. "Kami regrets not helping you all when you needed her and she understands your hate and anger towards her. While I will be sending my men regardless of your decision. It would be wise to at least work towards reconciliation. Whether or not you like it you are a pure soul in the body of a demonic being and also my son. That would technically make you what I am. A god. The three of us are the three ruling beings on what really matters. While there are other gods they are not as important as we are. She is the Kami herself and the creator of all life, I am death itself the one that takes life away, you are the one that controls hell and judgment upon the souls of all. You get to decide who goes to hell or who goes to heaven. You also get to decide who reincarnates since you judge them. While I understand why you hate her, you two will have to meet each other half way. She messed up big time , I'll admit that but you two will have to figure out a way to coexist since neither of you can actually die . Please Naruto, if you refuse to do this for her, then do this for me and for yourself."

Naruto glared at him . " I hate that useless bitch but I guess there is no helping it. What does she want ? And please father don't cut your corners as I know that she is up to something. That is the only reason she would be apologizing and you know it." he hissed.

The shinigami sighed at that. "you're correct but she truly is sorry Naruto . But as to what she had in mind, she wanted to send three of her archangels to join your entourage. She thinks that this experience will be good for them since they are her second in command and also as a sign of goodwill. They will reside with you and be by your side until told otherwise. You will also be able to give them orders since you are a deity and a pure soul. We all know that you wont hurt them even if you are mad at their leader. So what do you say?" he asked.

Naruto glared at his father. "alright , I'll agree for now but if they interfere where they are not wanted I will send them back immediately. I will allow it because I trust you and know that you would not hurt me father but if they manage to piss me off then its your fault." he said pouting a bit.

His father laughed and agreed. "if they upset you they will feel my wrath. Now since this is going to cause me a lot of paperwork, even with clones, I'll go write up as much of the forms as I can right now. When you're ready to bring them just open a portal there and then bring them all. Other than that just contact me if you need anything else. I'm very proud of you son and what you're doing. You should also know that if and when you decide that this realm is no longer salvageable and we will be behind you one hundred percent." he said getting up.

"Thanks dad, it means a lot to me." naruto said sincerely.

The shinigami nodded then patted his head before leaving. Everything unfroze and the two kitsunes looked at Naruto.

"Will we be meeting Shinigami-sama now your majesty?" Feilon asked.

Naruto laughed. "I already did. The reason you weren't aware of it is simply because he usually freezes time whenever we meet alone to talk business." he explained.

"I see your majesty." Gailon replied.

Naruto nodded then got up. "well now that that's taken care of , lets go and train until they are all done and ready for the next stage of my training regime. there are two very special rasengan that I would like to create as well as rasenshurikens." he told them.

Then he got up and went back to the training grounds. Where all the clones who weren't already training were watching over the others training. He grinned as he saw how hard they were all working (not that he gave them much of a choice) and then created four thousand clones and then sent them off to train as well. Then he waited until they were all done and then called them back to him.

"You sadistic bastard." Tsunade gasped out angrily after he dismissed the demons.

Naruto just laughed. "I learned from the best. " then he got serious. "now here is what your training regimen will be . Taijutsu and medical jutsu on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, weapons training and genjutsu on Tuesday and Thursday. Saturday and Sunday for everything else , meaning ninjutsu, kekkei genkai training and whatever other skill you all have to learn. This schedule will go on for the first year. After that you will focus on to specific skills for six months of every year until you have been through everything. You will also be teaching each other in whatever areas they need to brush up on. At the end of that time, we will go through a test to see how much you have learnt and how you apply it all. The first part of the test will be done individually and the second part in teams. At the end of the physical exams we will see where we all stand. Any questions so far? He asked.

Since they had none , he gave them the time to rest and then sent them off to train with some of his clones and the demons that he had summoned to teach them.

"I will see you all in a few years. My clones will be here for whatever you need and to train you. At the moment however, I have other things to do." he told them then he disappeared.

He reappeared on the outskirts of konoha where his new home was about to be built and then shifted time there after placing a powerful genjutsu around the area. Then he placed a barrier to keep humans out and opened a portal from the demonic realm, allowing the demons to come through and begin working. Afterwards he got his equipment and went into the forests of konoha. Creating another one thousand clones, he sent them all over the fire country and the forest area to make seals for battle that he had designed for such a purpose.

Five hours later he was all done and he quickly hurried home and took a shower before changing and getting ready for Hiashis visit. Dinner was already prepared by a few clones that he always kept at the house fortunately. His servants wouldn't arrive until after the palace was built.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. REMOVING BLINDNESS

Meanwhile…

With the Akatsuki…

Madara and the paths of pain were currently back at the base having an extremely heated discussion. Both of the bijuus that they had tried to capture were gone and the new members that they had sent after one had been defeated. The only ring they had now was Madaras and all the artifacts were indeed false. The other bijuus were missing and the only way they could get back all that they had lost was to either accept the kyuubi jinchiruukis deal and kill each other or defeat him.

Madaras p.o.v. (thoughts)

That damn brat is the cause of all my problems. How dare him prevent me from getting that runt of an uchiha eyes. I want more power and he is standing in my way! It must have been that damn fox that came up with this idea for it to go so well! We all know that the uzumaki namikaze brat isn't all that smart. Still , on the other hand his father was the yellow flash. It is possible that he can give me the eternal mangekyo after all! With that I wont need the bijuus. Or I can always take the eyes, defeat him and go on with the plan. Still how can he have the eternal mangekyo if he doesn't have the sharingan? He must have been lying. In that case I will just have to take my armies and defeat him in battle, only then will I get what I want. With the kyuubi as mine, I wont need the other bijuus. I heard that he not only has nine children but that he gave birth to them himself which means I can not only take control of his children if I play along, but I will be able to use him to create a new clan , with the sharingan and the kyuubis power. A win win situation if I ever saw one. I will go to war.

Pains p.o.v… (thoughts)

How dare him kill her! I am a god doesn't he realize that! I am the future! The way to bring about a new world and with it much needed change! He not only stole my body but he killed her, my only true friend! To make it worse , wherever he has my body I cannot contact it or reenter it completely, something that has never happened before. Still it appears that the only way to retrieve my body is to either accept that brats deal or defeat him and reclaim my body. I am a god I will not bow to anyone, I will fight.

Normal view…

"So what do you think we should do Pain?" asked Madara calmly as he sipped his tea. "fight or accept his conditions.

Pain scoffed at that. "I am a god. I will not bow to a mere man , even if he is a jinchiruuki. I will fight." he said arrogantly.

Madara nodded. "yes, lets fight. Let us gather our army ahead of schedule and attack konoha as soon as they are ready. Konoha did give us three days and we will use those three days wisely. Lets usher in the next great war. Contact our allies and have them send their aid as soon as possible. Be ready to cross the border in two days. We will strike in three. That damn brat has not only managed to take out some of our key members, but he has made us look like fools by outwitting us. While he was engaging us in conversation and making sure we had our full attention on him , he had his men move in and take the other jinchiruukis right from under our noses. We will have to fight them with all that we've got. While he wont be able to train them enough in three days , they will still be a threat with their bijuus power and he has the most powerful ones. Everything we need is in konoha. Lets attack at full power. We'll clean up the mess later. If we succeed all our dreams will come true." he said decisively.

Pain nodded. "yes, lets attack." he confirmed.

Then they got up from the table where they had been having tea and went off to make preparations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

At dinner time…

Hiashi rang the doorbell half an hour before dinner time and a kitsune demon opened the door. He was one of the childrens' bodyguards. The bodyguard bowed to the Hyuuga and his clansmen and allowed them to enter , leading them all into the sitting room where Naruto was waiting for them and his children were waiting for them.

Upon seeing them, Naruto smiled and hurried over to them. "Hiashi, members of the Hyuuga clan thanks for coming. These are my children from eldest to youngest. Daisuke, Shinosuke, Kisuke, Suzuke, Tatsuke, Mitzuke, Naduke, Tsunake and Ritsuke." then he introduced their bodyguards and nannies before inviting everyone to sit down.

Hiashi looked over at the children and smiled. "you have all grown into beautiful children, the last time I saw you , you were only a few hours old."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." said Daisuke answering for all of them. "we take after our mother ."

Hiashi laughed at that. "that you do." he agreed as he looked over at a blushing naruto who was back to wearing the necklace as always.

"Hiashi-sama, you are our mothers' close friend and the head of the Hyuuga clan correct?" asked Kisuke intelligently.

Hiashi nodded. "yes I am . Why?" he asked.

Kisuke smiled. "well I just wanted to be sure. We would not be pleased if there was someone with hostile intent around our mother. Although the barrier would prevent that, I like to be sure. My senses says that you are no threat to my mother and that you care for him so we have no problem with your friendship." he told him.

Hiashi realized that they were giving their approval of their relationship in their own way. It amused him how well they managed to say what they wanted to without actually saying it. There mother had taught them well and they would be great politicians one day.

"Thank you for giving your approval. Its nice to know that you are on our side." Hiashi said with a smile.

"Just make sure that you do not betray the trust that we have placed on you Hiashi-sama." Tatsuke said seriously. " Just because we are only three years old does not mean that we are weak. We would do anything for our mother and will destroy anyone who tries to harm him. We are immortal Hiashi-sama, are you?" she asked coyly.

Everyone heard the underlining threat in that statement and Naruto was about to say something about it but the look Hiashi gave him stopped him. He reluctantly relaxed and decided to watch how this would all play out.

"No I'm not but that doesn't mean that I wont do my best to take care of your mother." Hiashi said honestly.

For a few minutes the children said nothing but Hiashi knew that there was something going on. Their eyes had become slitted as they looked at him and the way their were looking at him was as if they were looking threw him. That was when he realized what they were doing and he relaxed back into his chair, in awe at there potential even at such a young age.

Then he saw the dark haired and blue eyed baby of the family by the name of Ritsuke get up and walk over to his mother before climbing unto his lap.

"While you're heart is not pure, your soul is not as corrupted as most. In fact I would say that the darkness within you is fading, becoming purified." said the boy as he settled comfortably on his mothers lap with his plushie fox. "I conclude that it must be attributed to your involvement with mother. Interesting."

"Did you just look at my soul?" He asked in awe and the children all gave a decisive nod.

Hiashi and the rest of the hyuugas who weren't used to the children were wide eyed when they heard his manner of speaking and the intelligence with which he spoke as well as what they had just said. Naruto had given reports about his children an their development monthly but it was one thing to hear about and completely another. Their were prodigies and all sorts of other geniuses but these children made them look like dunces. The things they would do when they got older would no doubt be great. He was still deep in thought about it when he felt someone tugging on his shirt. He looked down to see lovely little girl that was like the female version of Naruto looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Are you auntie Hinata and Auntie Hanabi's father?" Tsunake asked.

Hiashi nodded. "yes I am. Why?" he asked.

"Because they told me all about you." said Tsunake climbing up on his lap without so much as a by your leave. "Auntie Hanabi says you're the strongest member of your clan and Auntie Hinata says you're very smart and that your family does a style called the jyuuken." she said getting comfortable with her plushie, she rubbed her cheek against him and smiled. "you're warm and cuddly and you smell like mommy. I also like your pretty eyes, no wonder mommy likes you so much."

Hiashi blushed a bit at being called cuddly then smiled. "how do you know that your mommy likes me?" he asked settling her properly on his lap.

"Because if he didn't, you wouldn't be allowed anywhere near us." Tsunake replied. "also he allowed you to pick me up and actually get close to me. If he didn't, he also wouldn't have settled down when you silently asked him to."

Hiashi laughed when he realized how well he had been played by all of the children and what great strategist they were. Then he sobered up."still, Tsunake, it would be wise to not allow anyone to pick you up so easily okay?" he warned.

All the children laughed at him when they heard that. "we are not that stupid Hiashi-sama as we know that we live in hostile territory. Look at my siblings and tell me what you see?" she asked coyly.

He did as told and his eyes widened when he saw the barely concealed weapons that all the children had hidden near them as well as the fact that their eyes were activated to the sharingan. Then tsunake held out her teddy and as he took it he noticed just how heavy it actually was . He realized then that it held weapons of some sort inside instead of just stuffing alone.

"Activate your Byakugan as well Hiashi-sama." Tsunake ordered and he did.

He realized then that there was also a genjutsu of some sort around the room. "you're guards heard something completely different from what we just talked about. While we trust you, we have no reason to trust anyone else. A ninja must look underneath the underneath pretty eyes -sama." she said getting all cuddly.

Hiashi looked up at Naruto. "you've done an amazing job with them Naruto." he complemented. " I cant wait to see them in action some day."

Naruto nodded. "yes , I've been planning to have them show the council what they have learned when everything settles down a bit. As a matter of fact , both councils will be there to observe their progress. They are after all, royal heirs."

Hiashi nodded in agreement at that. They all talked for a bit more before Naruto invited him into the dining room along with the children. They all settled in for dinner and his clones served their meal.

"So how are they doing?" asked Hiashi, referring to Hinata and the others that were currently training.

Naruto laughed evilly. "I'm working them all to the bone. I did have one little problem with hanabi however, her superiority complex and natural arrogance. After the conversation I had with her, I stand by my position one hundred percent when I say that she would not make a good clan leader. She has no compassion for those that are weaker than her and while my influence is changing her, who knows how it will all turn out. She will probably change for the better, but Hinata is still the better choice. For example, when I gave Hinata the phoenix contract, something no other mortal has ever been gifted with, her reaction was most displeasing. Only one with a pure heart can handle that contract and she doesn't have that at all. There is also the way she uses the bird cage seal, knowing what it does to her own relatives that displeases me. Add to that the contempt with which she treats Konohamaru Sarutobi, as if he is the dirt on her feet. I had to point out to her that there are no hyuugas or Uchihas on the Hokage mountain inspite of the power you all wield. She may be the favorite of the main branch, but everyone in the clan and the village loves Hinata. Whereas Hanabi is cold an cruel , Hinata is kind and nurturing and that is what your clan needs at the moment. Someone to heal all the damage that has been done because of that seal and nurture what love there is in your clan for each other until it grows. Do you see the point I'm trying to make and why I sided with Hinata?" he asked.

Hiashi nodded. "yes I do . Still, I cant help but blame myself for what she has become. If I hadn't pushed her so hard she wouldn't be so self-centered." he said sadly.

Naruto sighed. "while you did have a hand in it I admit, she was the one who chose to be the way she is. You were cruel to Hinata as well and ignored her and yet she didn't turn out that way. No, hanabi chose to be the way she is. Let us hope that Hanabi can change or I will take the gifts that I gave to her back as she would not be worthy of them. I'm sorry Hiashi but if she doesn't change it will be necessary. I cant allow another Madara to run around. Do you understand?" he asked.

Hiashi nodded sadly. " I understand. I only hope that she doesn't disappoint us. If she does however, then I want you to do what is necessary." he told him.

Naruto nodded and seeing that the subject was upsetting his lover, he changed the subject. Dinner went by quickly after that and when it was over, Hiashi watched as Naruto sang to and tucked his children in before going to join him. The kids had also insisted on Hiashi kissing them tonight as well. Then they went to go check up on the trainees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They entered the training grounds to find them all taking a short break. It had been years since they were in there according to the time changes that Naruto had made and the successfulness of their training showed. They were much more powerful, stronger and smarter than when they had first entered . Dismissing his clones and absorbing the information that they had done, he grinned when he saw that he had completed the new techniques that he had set out to do. Upon seeing him, they all walked over to him and sat down in front of him since they knew that he would want to speak with them.

"Alright everyone, you've all done very well in your training." he began. "my clones have told me about your progress and I'm pleased. Its been years in here and I know that you are way above the level that you came in. I have plans for all of you and I know that you'll go far. While there are some things about some of you that still bothers me, we will just have to find ways to overcome them. Now I will be taking you all into the next phase since you have already gone through phase one and two. Phase three is as I told you before, applying what you learned. I will be using a real life scenario to do this. Now as you know , I've been training you based on scenarios that were a part of my life, especially my childhood. This will be the same."

Then he waved his hands and a smaller scale village of Konoha filled the entire field behind them.

"Kage Kuchiyose no jutsu," he said softly , filling the village with shape shifting demons. Using a telepathy jutsu to fill them in and tell them what they should all look like and imitate, as well as what amount of force they were allowed to use.

Turning back to them he said. " this game is called a month in the life of naruto, the kyuubi jinchiruuki. As you can see this is an almost life-size version of Konoha . The trail will be done over a month period in my life and only when you fulfill most of the requirements will what you're looking for reveal itself to you. What you will be doing is simple. You will be trying to reach four key places in the village to pick up what was left for you there. The ramen shop is the first one, the second one is my old apartment, the third is the academy and the fourth is the hokage tower . That will be your safe house for about half an hour. Then you will need to return to the apartment. There will be people there trying to stop you, kill you and torture you among other things. I'll tell you right now, it would be advisable to look underneath the underneath. Also, the people you fight will actually be trying to kill you so good luck. You're going to need it. There will be no teleporting allowed as well. Also, you will be working alone. You will be watched by anbus but whether they are friend or foe , you'll have to find out for yourself. Try to remember that in these scenarios you are me and that you may just run into yourselves. Since this is early in the morning here, you will start out the day by eating ramen since it's the only thing you can afford as well. There will also be clones of me in there that will pop up occasionally with a task that you must do. If you do not do them , I will fail you and you will be back to the first day of training , except that the demons will be deadlier and they will have my permission to eat you . While you wont die, you will wish that you did if they do. Also whenever you stray of the path, a clone will appear to tell you what you did wrong. I will see you at the end of the month. Also because I feel that you will only begin to understand if you start from the beginning. But since I am merciful, I will implant my first six years of my life into your mind until the first day of the academy with the group I graduated with. Namely some of you. While you will feel what I felt, you wont suffer from any mental damages but you will remember it all. You are also not allowed to deactivate any of your seals or use your blood limits. Its time you all stop depending on them so much . Here is one more rule, you will all act the way I did and smile no matter what happens. You may not direct killing intent or hate towards anyone."

Then he did the jutsu that transplanted the memories into their minds and then said. "the memories will activate two minutes before the game begins. I will see you at the end of it all. Have fun." then he left five more clones other than the ones he had made and he and Hiashi teleported out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto and Hiashi….

They teleported into Narutos bedroom and Hiashi turned to Naruto. "are you sure that this wont be too hard for them?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "they all have more than I did and at least with them, its only a simulation, not the real thing, they're lucky. Also if this doesn't change Hanabi completely, then nothing will. They need to understand the sacrifice I am making by not destroying this realm. If they are to bring about change, they need to know what they are changing it from. This is also a test to see if they deserve the gifts that I gave them." he said wisely.

Hiashi nodded and was about to speak but Naruto silenced him with a kiss after stopping time around them. After what would have been a few hours later if time hadn't stopped and Hiashi was exhausted and fast asleep. Naruto took a quick shower, unfroze time and then went back to the training ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(While Naruto was with Hiashi)

With Hinata…

Due to the fact that she had watched Naruto for so long, she knew about the conditions in which he lived and was good at avoiding most of the mobs. But she began to learn the difference between spying on him and actually being him, especially during one particular incident…

She was walking down the street when a nice looking lady walked up to her and offered her some food and a place to rest since she had been running for a while. She entered the house and the lady gave her a bowl of ramen to eat. She was about to eat the last fishcake that was left when her senses screamed danger and she turned around. What she saw horrified her. Gone was the womans' kind and understanding face in its place was a look that could only be described as demonic. She also had a butcher knife in her hand that was rapidly coming down on her head. Hinata instinctively tried to dodge it but as she moved, she noticed that her body had become sluggish and the knife manage to give her a deep gash in the shoulder. She fought as best she could with the wound and noticed that she only continued to get slower and slower. It dawned on her then that the soup had been drugged.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR KILLING MY HUSBAND YOU FILTHY DEMON!" the woman yelled angrily as she stabbed at her.

Hinata kept fighting for all she was worth but in the end , with her rapid healing ability trying to remove the drug from her system and the life threatening wounds, the smaller wounds were healing slower and the concussion she had gotten wasn't helping much. The next thing she knew she was unconscious. When she woke up again she was in the hospital with the sandaime standing nearby .

"Aaaah naruto , you're awake. How are you feeling?" asked the Sandaime looking concerned.

"I'm fine oyaji." she heard herself say , as if it were the most natural thing in the world when inside she was actually far from it.

"well good Naruto. The doctors says that you're free to go now. Try to be careful on your way home okay?" said the old man with a smile before leaving the hospital.

Hinata watched the old man go and was still sitting there when a nurse came in. upon seeing "Naruto" the nurse scowled. "oh its you ." she said in a voice filled with hate. "your no longer bleeding to death so get out of here your dirty demon filth." she said and grabbed Hinatas hand.

Then Hinata found herself thrown out of the hospital and into the street., everyone laughed when she fell . She got up with the fake smile and then began walking on down the street again. As she walked she saw the woman that had down what she did to her in the market place smirking at her evilly. It broke her heart to know that the third hadn't killed her like he said he would. And on and on it went, her heart breaking almost every moment of everyday.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Konohamaru…

He was going through much the same as Hinata and was currently sitting in the hospital a day after the uchiha massacre had occurred.

"hey oyaji, did Ita ita kun really kill his family?" he asked as Naruto had that day.

The old man had frowned and then seals had appeared on his hands, effectively sealing those memories. After the sealing had taken place, he hadn't known what had happened to him but he had known that something had and that the old man had done it. It was then that he decided to ask who his parents were one last time but the old man had lied saying he didn't know who they were. A voice in his head had immediately told him that it was not true and had even told him who they were, as if his sealed memories were fighting back. It had broken his heart that the old man had told such a cruel lie to him and a part of him had withdrawn into his mask even more.

He saw the years of Narutos life and how hard things were for him and he was heartbroken .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Tsunade…

She was currently walking to the bridge alone towards where sakura and Sasuke were standing.

"Good morning Sakura…..WHAM!" his face hit the floor from the hit that she had given him.

"SHUT UP NARUTO ! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO SASUKE-KUN," the pink haired banshee screeched.

It hurt him deeply and he was angry but he still kept that fake smile on his face as he stood up.

"But Sakura-chan…WHAM!" he was hit again.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU LOSER!" the pink haired bitch yelled even louder.

Tsunade as Naruto got up and rubbed her head as she went to greet Sasuke. "teme…Wham!" another hit from Sakura.

And on and on it went , all the pain and humiliation she went through breaking her heart as she even experienced a few hits from herself for really stupid things. At the end of it all , she realized that Naruto was right, she and Sakura were alike.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hanabi…

She was currently being Jyuukened by a few hyuugas at the orders of one of the main branch member for daring to even walk by their estate. The Hyuuga main member even went as far as to spit on her just before she lost consciousness. She encountered a few more hyuugas, high ranking ninjas and villagers over the years and as she did and felt the pain, she wondered why Naruto still even bother protecting people like them. They really didn't deserve it. She finally saw the shallowness of the Hyuuga clan as well as herself and as she watched herself talk to Naruto as if she were actually worthy of respect, she realized what a terrible person she really was. Was she always that arrogant and snobby. As she looked at her sister next to her, she realized that her sister truly was a much better person than her after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Iruka…

He saw the way how his lover treated the blonde , blatantly ignoring him in favor of the Uchiha and he felt the hurt that Naruto did, especially during the chuunins exams.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei will…" he began but was cut off.

"Stop right there Naruto, I know what you're going to ask but I cant." Kakashi said uncaringly.

"you're going to teach Sasuke arent you." Iruka who was now Naruto said and it was confirmed.

He felt a ripping pain deep within his heart then and as the memories went on his voice got smaller and smaller until he just stop asking Kakashi for help. He also felt how Naruto did whenever he saw him and when he took him for Ramen. He realized now that it wasn't about the ramen, it was about the attention he was getting. That was part of why Naruto would eat as much Ramen as he could at a slightly slower rate so that he could spend just a little more time with him. At the end of it all his heart was broken for Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Jiraiya…

He saw himself throwing the naruto that he was currently living as over the cliff and felt how Naruto felt. He saw himself steal the money from himself when it was all he had , with no one to give him more since the old man had stopped giving money after he became genin. He saw himself run on and leave himself to train alone for days while the real him wasted time drinking sake bought with Narutos hard earned money and chasing women. And on and on it went to the pain he felt when the real him died. Watching himself and the villagers treat Naruto the way they did and actually feeling the emotions that he felt was horrible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Itachi…

As he went through it all , he thought about how hard Narutos life had been compared to him and was saddened by it. He wanted to kill Sakura and the others. He also felt what Naruto felt when Sasuke raped him and he promised himself that he would make his brother pay, even if he didn't kill him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And on and on it went with all of them completing their tasks and going through Narutos hell. It made them all really take a look at themselves. At the end of it all Naruto had returned and was waiting patiently for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto saw them all arrive looking shaken up and stressed out and smiled. "welcome back. Any questions about this game?" he asked as he had his clones collect the treasures.

"Yes." said Haku. "did all that really happen to you?

Naruto nodded. "yes and a lot more. I removed some of the more horrifying ones from view. Any other questions?" he asked.

"yes." said Shizune. "why was it that we all found ourselves acting like the old you , even against our will?"

Naruto laughed. "because I made it so. A ninja must look underneath the underneath." he said wisely.

"What was the real object of this game?" Hanabi asked.

"it was to test your mental stability and your moral fiber." Naruto said seriously. "this not only pushed you to your limits mentally and for you to see yourself through another persons eyes and how your words affect them. You should also know that when it comes to memories like those , I don't tamper with them . Every time you deal with someone that's different from you, remember how you feel now before you judge them. This will also help you all in the last part of the test. Now since you've all completed this level, lets get down to business." he said as he destroyed the houses and created a forest similar to the forest of death and gave the demons their orders. You will all work in team of two or three. The object of this game is to reach the tower in one peace, you will also be stealing a scroll from the other team , much like the chuunins exams, only no kekkei genkais and no quitting. No killing as well, neither your friends or foes, you are only allowed to incapacitate them. You have two hours to get past the demons, the traps among other things before you get to the tower. Once you reach the tower, the game is over. The object is to get their without activating as many traps as you can , getting past your enemies or defeating them and delivering the scrolls to the tower. Since its dark you will also have to find a way to make your own light. Also, the forest will reset itself to confuse you every four minutes so I suggest you go fast. that's all for now, I'll see you in an hour." he said then set of the timer and letting them go.

They all got in teams and shot off into the forest. A few minutes later he heard Tsunade scream. "ILL KILL YOU NARUTO!" he snickered at that.

This was actually starting to be fun. Then sobering up, he summoned on of his archdukes and began to train on a new technique with him. The archdukes' name was Ba'al.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

In the demonic realm…

Chiyuuki entered the Palace of the noble Dragon demons escorted by one of the servants until she was brought before Draco, the eldest son of the dragon Bijuu. She noticed that he didn't seem surprised to see her and as he bowed before her, he said.

"Lady Chiyuuki, I assume that it is time to awaken father now?" Draco said calmly.

Chiyuuki nodded. "yes. My son wants him at his side now that the prophecy is being fulfilled." she replied.

Draco nodded at that . " I see my lady." he replied. "well if you would be so kind as to follow me, I will take you to his resting chamber." he said as he began to walk way.

Chiyuuki silently followed and they walked until they reached the end of a hallway. The hall was technically a dead end as far as the naked eye could see but as Draco added a bit of his blood to a part of the wall and began to chant, the wall opened seamlessly and they walked into a darkened hallway. As they walked, the lights flickered on , guiding them towards the end of the hall. When they reached the end of the room Chiyuuki saw a raised dais in the middle of the adjoining room and found the dragon bijuu in humanoid form asleep in a casket- like glass dome. Chiyuuki stood back and watched as draco engulfed the dias with his chakra until it spread out and covered the dome. The dragon lord then began to shift as he sensed his sons chakra and instantly opened his eyes. He gave a pleased nod to his son before turning to Chiyuuki and smiling with joy.

"Sister, I have been longing to see you." he said as the chakra faded away and he walked out of the now opened dome. "but if you are here then that means that he has finally been made whole and is ready to fulfill his destiny."

Chiyuuki nodded as she walked over to him and embraced him with tears in her eyes. " I missed you so much Aniki." she said tearfully.

Draken smiled and patted her gently . This was a side of Chiyuuki only a few select people ever saw. Anyone else and she would torture and kill them. After a few more comforting words, he pulled away and the two of them got serious.

"So when do we leave and what does he have in mind?" asked Draken.

"We will leave as soon as you're ready but the latest we are allowed to be there is tomorrow morning." she told him, then she filled him in on the plan.

He nodded in approval as well as the cleverness of Naruto before turning to his oldest son. "you and your other two younger brothers are coming with me. The others will handle things here until we return. You three are to pack your things for a long trip as you will be remaining there with our majesty even after I've left." he ordered. His son bowed and then hurried off to inform his two other brothers.

Chiyuuki and Draken then left the room and she waited for him to get himself together and then she opened a portal outside the Namikaze estate and led them all in .

"Naruto is currently busy at the moment but he left everything in his office so that you could take a look at them if you wanted to. He also prepared rooms for all of you since he had a feeling that you would be bringing your three sons. Since will only be staying on this estate for about a day, you don't need to unpack." Chiyuuki informed them. "there are also some humans living on this estate for various reasons but don't worry about them for now. You are free to watch Naruto train if you want to. Just say the word and I'll take you there."

They all agreed that they wanted to watch Naruto train and after settling in, they all followed Chiyuuki to the training wing and out unto the training grounds where Naruto was currently at. Draken grinned as he sensed the nanabi, roukubi and Hachibi nearby, happy that they were near once again. They saw Naruto sparring with Ba'al and was in awe at how powerful he was at such a young age. Then Naruto finished the spar and after thanking Ba'al and allowing him to go find a room and rest, he hurried over to them.

Grinning he said. "Hey Draco, Drackar, Drakyo lovely to see you again. Lord Draken thank you for coming and its nice to finally meet you. I apologize for the rush."

"Its fine , Naruto-sama ." said the triplets.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." replied Draken. " there is no need to apologize, I understand completely. Are you done training for this evening?"

Naruto nodded. "well, I fought and challenged the Akatsuki today, made a few necessary preparations for the upcoming battle, modified, trained and is currently testing a few recruits, summoned demons stopped and manipulated time in various situation, talked with father and negotiated with him for that shrew called Kami all in one day. I still have to wait for them to finish this test but as soon as there done then I'll be all ready as soon as I send them off to bed and stop the time change in this area." he said with a smile.

"You did all that in a day?" said Draco in awe.

Naruto laughed. "yes and ninety- eight percent of my power is sealed at all times. I've been creating more than four thousand clones everyday for the last three years, naturally my chakra stores grew. There is also the nine tails worth of chakra I gained from my merge with mother added to my own, plus I have the ability to absorb chakra from any living thing. Since I store up what I don't use and keep adding more, how much chakra do you think I have?" he asked grinning.

The triplets were just bug eyed by then and naruto grinned. Then his clones suddenly destroyed the training ground he had created after they told him that the test was over and everyone was in the tower and Naruto had them all teleport to him.

"You evil bastard." Tsunade gasped out as soon as she saw him. "as soon as I get my energy back I'll beat you into the ground."

Naruto laughed at that. "well guys according to my clones , your training is complete. All you will have to do now is complete the paper test that I told you about. I already told you all what some of the questions would be and now , having been through what you have and seen the things you have I want an honest answer. Is humanity worth saving? How do you define what a human is? What makes them different from demons? Is konoha worth saving? Is Pain wrong in his views ? If you were me , what would you do knowing all the things that you do now? Those are the questions that I want you to answer. You may write it on a paper or you may just tell me tomorrow, I don't care. Just as long as you answer me it will be fine. Now, ive released the time change that I had around this building. You may all turn in for the night. I'll see you all at breakfast." then he turned and walked off with the bijuus and jinchiruukis in tow.

Tbc.


	23. PUNISHMENT FROM A DEMON KING

New chapter….

After they left the training grounds, the jinchiruukis and bijuus followed Naruto to his office for a private meeting. Over the next hour they covered all the basis they needed to and then decided to retire for the night. On the way out the door , Chiyuuki made Naruto promise to sleep late the next day and leave everything concerning the estate and Palace to her. Since he had used the same time change around the area where his Palace was being built, one hour would actually be two years there , giving the builders a few years to complete it all in one night. It was moments like those that made him glad that using that ability didn't take any chakra or anything else from him. It was just like a normal person opening their eyes when they wake up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Hiashi woke with an armful of a certain purring blonde and smiled. He decided that then that this was definitely the way he wanted to wake up every morning. He had tried to convince the blonde to remove the necklace during their lovemaking but the blonde had refused. Naruto had told him that he would save that for a special occasion. Hiashi had reluctantly agreed to it since it meant that he had something special to look forward to. The blonde had then proceeded to give him a work out that had him passing out from exhaustion after the fifth time. He chuckled when he heard the blonde mutter in his sleep about eating bunnies and as he leaned over and began to pet the blondes hair causing him to purr. He continued to do this for a few minutes before getting up and going over to his overnight bag and pulling out a jewelry box. He opened it to reveal a bracelet with a nine tailed kitsune on it studded with precious stones. He had gotten it commissioned a few days earlier for his blonde . He walked over to his blonde and then placed the bracelet on his wrist before settling back into bed next to him. Relaxing this way was nice.

Half an hour later the blonde woke up and groaned a bit as he stretched. He noticed the bracelet on his wrist and his eyes widened in surprise. Taking the time to look at it , he flushed with pleasure .

Turning to his lover he said. " Why did you give me this?" he asked shyly.

Hiashi pulled him unto his lap. "because someone as special as you deserve something special . You deserve more Naruto and I hope that these people will truly see you as I do. I want them to see you. Not the rokudaime, not the king, not the idiot in orange, not the jinchiruuki , just you. In a way , you are still wearing a mask. Let them see that you actually do feel." he told him.

Naruto frowned. " I've given up hope in that Hiashi." he said sadly. " before all they saw was a monster in human skin. A demon who destroyed their perfect little worlds. Then they saw an idiot that was no threat to them and one who would never succeed in anything. After all he was their scapegoat and since he never fought back he must be weak right? Whenever I showed my true self I was hated even more. Then I was a necessary evil to save their pathetic lives from the Akatsuki. They knew that I was only a human child Hiashi, they have always known. Hell even when the Akatsuki started coming after us and stated clearly that it was the bijuus within us they wanted , a statement that clearly differentiates us from the actual demons themselves, they still refused to see. They had the nerve to thank me and compliment me for giving birth to the heirs of the great Uchiha clan, completely disregarding the fact that I was raped. But I guess it doesn't matter since they had raped me themselves before. Then they had the nerve to act as if the past didn't happen. I have yet to receive an apology from the people that hurt me. Now I am a demon like they had always said I was and only now are they trying to pretend that I am human. They need me because I am powerful but they will never love me for who I am or open their hearts to me. It doesn't matter what I do , they'll never see me. They don't want to see me. But that's okay now because I don't see them anymore either. All I see are the few innocent children that live among them or the pure soul that glows brightly among the damned. After everything that's happened I will no longer open myself to them , only to be hurt yet again. I owe them nothing, they owe me. They have all been so busy hating me for what they lost that they have completely overlooked what I lost. On that day I lost my chance of a normal life, I lost my fathers love before I even had it when he sacrificed me so callously, I lost a mother to love me when she abandoned me, I lost any hope of acceptance but most of all I lost myself. Now I have found it and I will not let them take it away from me again. They had one tragic day but I had a tragic life. While there pain all occurred in one day, giving them a chance to heal as they day got further and further away, my pain occurs everyday whenever they look at me but refuse to even see me. I gave up my humanity without regrets." he said coldly.

Hiashi pulled him even closer . "maybe one day you will see that even among the damned, enlightenment can be found. Until then, please keep holding on. Since you've given us all another chance to live, then give yourself one too. The next time you decide to judge the world once again, if they have not change then know that it is not your fault. You gave them a chance and they failed . Justice must be served." he told him.

Naruto nodded at that , then he smiled. " thank you Hiashi. Both for standing by me and for the beautiful bracelet."

Hiashi nodded and kissed him and the next hour was spent doing something other than talking. Afterwards Naruto asked Hiashi if he could place a seal on him that would let Naruto know if he was hurt as well as allow Hiashi to teleport anywhere Naruto was if necessary. It had the feature to teleport Hiashi to Naruto the minute he got hurt as well so that Naruto could immediately get him medical help. What Hiashi also didn't know was that Naruto had added another feature to the seal. To prevent him from dying unless Naruto allowed it. He did it so that if in that moment when Hiashi was hurt or close to death he decided to accept Narutos offer to live longer, then he would get the chance to ask.

They took a long shower together before going to get the children from their rooms just like he did every morning with Hiashi accompanying him. The children shared one nursery at their insistence and since they were still young and from the same litter he allowed it. The children were all happy to see Hiashi again with him and they all glomped him. The nights hostility towards him completely forgotten. Tsunake insisted on being picked up by her cuddly-sama and squealed in delight when he did before rubbing her cheek against his chest, inhaling both his mothers and Hiashi's scent and feeling comforted by it. She began to purr a few seconds later and everyone laughed at her fondly.

Then they all began making their way to breakfast. As they walked they ran into a few demons on the way that were actually his servants from his palace in the demonic realm and he smiled, as he realized what Chiyuuki had been up to. When they got into the dining room , everyone else was already present and as soon as they saw Naruto they all got up from their seats and bowed before him. The humans did as well since they didn't want to piss off all the demons present for their disrespect. Naruto , already aware of the protocol for such a situation, motioned for Hiashi and his children to sit down, he went to his seat and sat down then motioned for everyone else to sit. Sending a silent thank you to Chiyuuki through there link, he turned to everyone present and greeted them as well as thanked them for being there. Then he ordered breakfast to be served , so that everyone could eat. Since there were both types of people present, the servants had decided to go with a traditional breakfast from both realms in order to make everyone more comfortable.

Everyone had been introduced to each other before Naruto arrived and although Kakashi had been enraged that Itachi was alive and living there even though he knew that he was innocent, no one paid him any mind so long as he didn't do anything hostile. Chiyuuki had also told him that if he tried to harm Itachi, Naruto would be forced to stop him.

As Naruto answered questions from the demons who were all very respectful towards him, the humans realized that Naruto truly did mean a lot of things to a lot of important people and that he really was royalty and as such worthy of their regard. While they had all respected him, they had all still kept the idiotic boy they grew up with in the back of their mind and seeing him this way brought it all home that the old naruto was a completely different person from this king before them. While the core that made up their friend was still there, instead of being the ramen slurping idiot that was clumsy , loud and annoying. This naruto was charismatic, the perfect politician and leader as well as friend and parent all rolled into one. He was royalty and they would have to learn to treat him as what he was, whether they liked it or not. Then as if sensing their discomfort , naruto turned to them and gave them all a genuine smile and they all felt much better as the tension that had been forming within them faded away. That was with the exception of Kakashi of course. He was fuming mad since not even Iruka would explain why all these people were still alive.

He listened to Naruto exchange banter with the demons and the other humans completely ignoring the fact that he was angry and he snapped.

"NARUTO EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THESE PEOPLE ARE ALIVE?" he asked angrily. "ESPECIALLY THE UCHIHA!"

Everyone turned to naruto to see how he would handle it but it was obvious that the demons were pissed at the lack of respect Kakashi was showing their king.

Naruto calmly took a sip of his tea before saying. " You will refrain from using that tone of voice with me Hatake and I suggest that you calm down. I do not owe you or anyone an explanation unless I feel like it and quite frankly , anymore hostility on your part towards me or my guests will be dealt with. I will not tolerate it." he said as if he was discussing the weather.

Kakashi unfortunately refused to back down. He refused to let naruto get away with insulting him even if it was indirectly. "NARUTO EVEN IF ITACHI SOMEHOW SURVIVED HIS BATTLE WITH SASUKE, HE IS STILL A THREAT TO KONOHA SINCE HE DID MURDER HIS FAMILY EVEN IF IT WAS UNDER ORDERS? AND IF YOU ARE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THEM COMING BACK TO LIFE, WHY NOT RESSURECT MINATO-SENSEI TOO. HE DESERVES TO BE ALIVE AFTER DYING TO SEAL AWAY THE KYUUBI AND CUTTING HIS LIFE SHORT. ALSO, WHAT ABOUT ZABUZA AND HAKU? THEY ARE NUKE-NINS WE CANT ALLOW THEM TO LIVE IN KONOHA!"

The look Naruto gave him could have frozen ice. "first of all , they are alive because I made it so. Second I am the hokage of this village not you. I will decide who stays or who goes regardless of your feelings. Zabuza and Haku are a part of my royal army as well as all the other resurrected people. They will however be sharing a sort of dual citizenship with konoha for the time being. They will only be taking orders directly from me , no one else. Especially not the council of this village. About Itachi, and his family, I am behind him one hundred percent for what he did. As a matter of fact my only regret about that night was that he left any alive. I do however take comfort in the fact that if he hadn't, my wonderful children would not be here and that's all. As for the human scum that was my father, the only reason I'd ever bring him back to life would actually be to so that I can kill him myself!" he hissed angrily.

Everyone was surprised to here that except for Hiashi and Chiyuuki who already knew how he felt about his father.

"Surely you don't mean that Naruto!" said Kakashi upset by it. " minato-sensei did the right thing. He saved us all with his sacrifice. Itachi was the one who ruined Sasukes' life and made him betray the village!"

Everyone felt the temperature drop when he said that and they knew that Naruto was furious.

" I do mean what I said hatake." Naruto hissed angrily. "those people deserved what they got and I assure you , they are all still burning in hell for it. Don't you tell me that your scum of a sensei did the right thing! He abandoned and betrayed his son for a bunch of people who would spend the next couple of years of his human life playing 'torture the demon brat' and you think that he did the right thing! People who disobey the rules are scum but people who betray their comrades are lower than scum isn't that your favorite phrase Mr. hypocrite? That was one of the only things you told all of team seven equally when you weren't off licking the runt of the uchiha clans feet! I wonder what the phrase is for people who betray their own family considering that they are closer than just comrades. Tell me Hatake would you resurrect the man who took away your choices and left you at the mercy of the hateful people while he was hailed as a hero for ruining your life? How dare you try to blame Itachi for what his pathetic little brother did. He made a choice when he decided to become an avenger all by himself. He could have risen above what happened to his family and try to move on but he didn't. all the pathetic people of this place worshipped the very ground he walked on but he threw it all back into their face all by himself. I loved him! I knew him better than anyone and I can honestly say that the avenger he became was always there deep inside him just waiting to come out! All he could think of was becoming more powerful than itachi even before the massacre and all he did was envy and hate any one who was stronger than him! I have no doubt that if itachi hadn't been the one to kill his clan, Sasuke would have done it himself one day. As long as it offered him power. Itachi wasn't the one who ran off to orochimaru to be his personal little toy! Itachi wasn't the one who put two chidoris threw me in his quest for the mangekyo. Itachi wasn't the one who violated me that day. Think about it you ignorant , blind fool . If he was willing to try and kill me to attain the mangekyo wouldn't he have done the same to one of his own relatives in order to surpass itachi when he learned about it one day? Sasuke did all those things all on his own so don't try to pass off his sins on someone else! He runs around here acting all self-righteous when in fact he is worse than Itachi . Itachi made a sacrifice and not only saved my life but yours and every other fool in this village. If what you say about the yondaimes sacrifice was true, then isn't itachi even more of a hero for what he did? Many more people would have died if he hadn't. since Sasuke is so wonderful compared to itachi , lets find out shall we. They were both hailed as prodigies but itachi was the real prodigy of the uchiha clan leaving Sasuke in the dust. Itachi killed his family to safe us all, an act of self sacrifice and was hunted and hated by the very people he gave up everything to save. Sasuke was a selfish and arrogant fool from day one, even before the massacre. Itachi only pretended to betray konoha , when all the time he was a spy for the third. Sasuke willingly and knowingly betrayed Konoha for his own selfish greed and lust for power. Itachi kept the Akatsuki at bay, effectively giving me enough time to grow up and become stronger whereas Sasuke repeatedly tried to kill me. Other than kisame, itachi was completely alone and surrounded by enemies while Sasuke was surrounded, loved and protected by everyone in the village to the point of obsession. Itachi earned his power through hard work while Sasuke cheated, stole and became the pet of a pedophile to get power he didn't earn. Sasuke killed his brother and got his revenge what more do you want ?" Naruto said harshly. "I think its time you got a reality check. _**Demonic Tsukiyomi**_."

Kakashi was shocked to find himself in Narutos, red , orange and black Tsukiyomi world. He looked over at Naruto and shivered when he saw the cold look in his eyes, overshadowed by pain.

"Naruto." he began but was cut off by the angry blonde.

"You'll never truly understand unless you see it for yourself will you Kakashi?" Naruto said sadly. "at least not until you live through it yourself. For the next seventy two hours you will live through everything I have from the minute I was born until the day after I gave birth to my children. While you wont physically get the wounds or suffer irreparable damage to your mind, you will feel the pain of every injury as if it were your own. You will be me in all this and at the end of it all you will regain consciousness. At the end of it all I want to know if you and Konoha are worth saving after everything that you've experienced. Have fun." he hissed and then returned to the real world.

Everyone heard Kakashi let out a blood curdling scream before waking up looking at Naruto and shivering as he began to cry .

"I'm so sorry Naruto , So sorry." he sobbed out brokenly.

Naruto didn't respond, he just beckoned a servant closer. "please take Hatake-san to his room and make sure that he eats. Keep an eye on him as I'm sure he has a lot to think about at the moment."

The servant bowed. "as you wish your majesty." he said then obeyed.

Naruto looked at Iruka and smiled. "don't worry Iruka-tousan , he'll be okay. I'm sure that you'll find him to be less arrogant and more open-minded after this encounter. He's in no physical pain nor is his mind shattered as the Tsukiyomi normally does, all that's wrong with him is the memories he is seeing. He may have a few nightmares for a while since a jinchiruukis life isn't exactly pleasant but other than that and a attitude adjustment, he'll be fine. Just leave him alone gather his thoughts. But if you're still worried then after breakfast feel free to go check on him."

Iruka nodded and resumed eating quietly as Tsunake turned to her mother. " Mother may we annihilate him ?" she asked sweetly shocking the humans.

Naruto turned to her . "why?" he asked , wanting to hear what she would say.

"He upset you." Tsunake said simply. " he has not only insulted our uncle who took the appropriate measures to protect you but he criticized your decisions and by doing so insult our family. As such we believe that the Tsukiyomi is too mild a punishment. We are all in accord with this."

The other children nodded as one to that and everyone waited for Narutos decision.

Naruto sighed. "Thank you all for standing by me but there is no need to inflict further punishment at the moment. While he is in the wrong here a part of me does care for him and I personally think that he cannot handle any more punishment at the moment. You must realize that not only is a humans body much frailer than ours but so is their mental state. I was always gong through my life in pain, he has experienced pain but not to the extent that I have. Even if I was human at the time , too much pressure on his already frail mind would drive him insane. The punishment must always fit the crime that's true, but there will be times when you have to take the person that you're punishing into account. For example while you may execute and adult for murder, you would simply place a child in jail for the same thing depending on the age. Do you understand?" he asked.

The children pouted a bit but nodded. "we will concede your point mother but if he hurts you again he will have to be held accountable. The humans have more than crossed the line in their treatment towards you. We will no longer be forgiving." they told him.

Naruto sighed again but nodded at that.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and then said. " what's the plan for today GakI?" she asked.

Naruto smiled. "well I have a few things that I need you all to do for me ." he told them.

"What's that?' asked Iruka.

Naruto took a sip of his tea. "Iruka-tousan , Tsunade-kaasan, I want you two to go over the people in the Academy and Orphanage and then pick all of the outcasts and dead lasts from the groups that you think would make excellent seal masters. You can pick as many of them as possible and if they have failed the Academy and are still young , you can look at them too. Tsunade, you will be looking for student with near perfect chakra control to add to your medical school. Iruka let me be cleari do not want any arrogant, cocky, rookie of the year, genuises and hopefully no children from famous clans unless you have a very good reason. The only way I will take a child from a clan is if they're dead lasts. Please choose as many as you can from the orphanage and under no circumstances will I train a fan girl. If there are any children like lee I want them as they will not only be learning about seals from me. When you have chosen, I want you to explain to me why they were chosen so I will know what to do with them. All the children from the orphanage that didn't make the cut as a ninja will go to me as well. The children who are in the academy will all continue to go , they will just be receiving extra training that's all. For the other children in my program , we will be creating a special program within the academy that will hold deal with these children. Also , they will be living here after we move out." he explained.

The two of them nodded . "Why no child prodigies?" asked Kisame curiously.

Naruto looked at him. "because a genius cant better a hard working man and because almost all the prodigies I've met so far have been nothing but blind fools. I would rather work with a blank slate than and arrogant self centered shmuck. While in the academy I noticed that the most of the teachers would only help the geniuses and ignore the dead lasts, this is my way of helping them catch up." he said coldly.

They all nodded in understanding as Iruka frowned.

Noticing the look on his face Naruto said. "What is it Tousan?" he asked.

Iruka flushed nervously and looked at Hiashi before shivering a bit. "W-well its just that there is one child that reminds me so much of you as a child. He is slightly above average in my class but is completely closed off. In fact if I hadn't learned about your idiotic mask then there was no way that I would have known that he is silently falling apart. His father died during the sand/sound invasion and that day when you fought Gaara in the forest , he had been playing training alone nearby and you saved him. He aspires to be like you and the only reason he actually talks to me is because of our relationship. He also told me that he met you alone once when he was in the hospital from a training accident. You were making your usual rounds and really pregnant and he was in his room all alone. Apparently you asked him why he was there after introducing yourself and you also asked him if any of his friends had visited him yet. He told you that he didn't really have any and that only his mother and Hinata had gone to see him since he had been there . You not only stayed with him for most of the evening but you talked to him about seals and music. The second time you saved him from punishment was when he came home late and was in a part of his home that he shouldn't have been. He said that you sensed him and when his clan head was about to catch him, you um … distracted him , thereby giving him enough time to get away. His name is Tohru…"

"Tohru Hyuuga, branch clan member." Naruto finished for him , surprising them. "yes I remember him. You may add him as well. He also has two cousins that he told me about , Kirie and Arisa. Add them as well. Arisa hurt her leg a long time ago and wasn't able to become a ninja and Kirie cant produce chakra , much like lee. It so happens that after meeting them I began working on a few seals to help with their problems since there was nothing that human medicine could do. The ones I was working on for lee is also completed, among others. Its one of the many things that I need to take care of after this battle. Please make sure that they are at the top of my list since I will have to help them first. If everything goes well, I will be teaching it to you Tsunade for future use on injured ninja." he said calmly.

Iruka nodded with a pleased smile and Hiashi said. " Why didn't you ever tell me that you knew about them?"

Naruto shrugged. "I wanted to be sure so that I wouldn't be giving anyone false hopes. Also with everything that's been going on lately, I forgot." he said honestly.

Hiashi nodded in understanding. "Will you look at my father when you have the chance?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. " I already know what wrong with your father and have already managed to create a seal for that. I'll just need some of his blood. It is also why I taught all of the medics in this room about seals. As soon as the Akatsuki is dealt with I will."

Hiashi nodded when he heard that and Naruto turned to Sai. "Sai, since I've already assumed command of Ne, you have a few assignments as well. According to the reports, there are a few children who had just been brought in. you will try to find their parents and return them but if they are orphans then give Iruka their names and add them to my list as they will now be under my personal protection. As for the rest of Ne, have them learn about the laws and policies of this village and code of conduct among civilians for now. Since they are not a part of konoha forces and will definitely not fit in with them, they will be wearing my royal crest instead and will only follow my commands. that's the only way that I can ensure that there rights are not taken from them again. Itachi as soon as the war is over, you will be working with Sai as well. You two need to get to know each other as you will be partners. The demons already know what they'll be doing so I don't need to elaborate on that. We will be having a few more houseguests and some will probably become permanent parts of my household. The first three you should know about are angels so learn to get along with them regardless of your personal feelings. The rest will be shinigamis. Some are only here for the battle tomorrow, but some will remain by my side permanently at fathers request. The ones who will remain here will be in humanlike bodies so that they can walk among you normally so you don't need to worry. Any questions?" he asked .

"Yes." said Shizune. "Why did your father insist on Shinigamis staying here with you permanently and what about the angels? Why are they here?"

Naruto sighed. " because father has decided to exact his full parental rights and as such refuses to let his only child be unprotected by some of his own men. Needless to say I have no choice in that as it was either him or them. As for the angels, Kami is sending them here to actually act as liasons with me. She knows that I am angry with her and this is simply the first step to reconciliation between us. It was fathers idea." he said pouting a bit.

The others chuckled since it meant that his father had bullied him into it but knew better than to say anything. Shortly after that breakfast ended and itachi asked Naruto if they could speak with each other alone for a minute and Naruto agreed and quickly led him to his office.

"What is it Itachi?" he asked as soon as they were alone.

The stoic uchiha looked at him. "Thank you." he said simply.

Naruto understood and didn't need for him to explain further. "its okay Itachi, you don't need to thank me. Friends stick up for each other remember? You saved me that day so long ago so now its time that I save and protect you. Always remember that you have a home with me and that there is no need to return the Uchiha compound if you don't want to. In fact , I would prefer if you stayed with me as you need a fresh start away from all those memories. I also want to thank you for always watching over me." he said sincerely.

Itachi nodded. "it was all worth it." he replied.

Naruto nodded , then got down to business. " I have an assignment for you and Draco while I'm at the council meeting today. You are to go to the daimyo of the wind country and strengthen our alliance with him. I will be giving you a scroll for him to sign as well that already has my signature on it. It will need to be written in blood. Since he is in charge of Gaaras lands, I want him as an ally for now. It must be done with the outmost secrecy and you will be traveling by demonic portal so you'll have more than enough time. If he doesn't agree then erase his memory of the meeting and return here. I will just have to deal with him at al later date then. Also give the other scroll to Shikamaru and Drakyo and send them to Amegakures Daimyo. It needs to be done without alerting the Akatsuki. Do you accept?" he asked.

"hn." Itachi replied nodding.

Naruto thanked him and left the office with him before going to join the others. Since the shinigamis and angels hadn't arrived yet, Naruto told Chiyuuki to deal with them when they came until he returned. Then he left with Tsunade and the others for the council meeting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx\

Meanwhile…

With Gaara…

Gaara was in his office doing last minute paper work with Kankuro since he would be leaving in a few minutes with his family for Konoha and was thinking about the letter he had received from Naruto yesterday via a demonic kitsune that came through a demonic portal. The contents had shaken him to his core. It went as follows…

Dear Gaaranii,

I had hoped that we would be face to face when I tell you this but things don't always go as planned. Have you been feeling extremely tired even more than you did in your first life? Do you feel as if a certain part of you is missing ? That is because it is. You and shukaku had been halfway merged when the extraction occurred. When chiyo brought you back , she could only get the half of you that hadn't finished merging yet and that's why you're currently alive. didn't you think that it was odd for Shukaku to be sealed while you were not only free but could still manipulate the sand at will ? The fact is that you can no longer live without each other anymore. All the letters I sent you was always coated with my chakra and the reason that you didn't realize it was that whenever you touched it, you would immediately absorb it into yourself subconsciously. It was the only way to keep you alive after what happened. The chakra I poured into you to help you give birth was part of what made it possible for us to share energy. Shukaku understands this as well and after killing restraining the priest that was within the seal with him, he is no longer insane. To be honest, I think that there was something else about your seal that was making him crazy as well. There is no need to worry as I have the solution to the problem, you will have to merge with Shukaku as I have with mother. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but this had to be kept secret so that you wouldn't refuse my help and choose to die. You are to come here tomorrow with your family as it is very important that you are restored. Yes, you will become a demon but what is worse? Being a demon and being with your children or dying and leaving your family. Also if you are wondering when I found out about this, it was about a year ago when I decided to check over your timeline and watch your sealing so that I would know the best way to unseal the bijuus.

Today I was attacked by Konan and Zetsu but I neutralized the threat. All the others plans are coming to fruition, albeit a bit faster than I had planned and the war is in two days, not counting today. There army will be coming and I will be destroying them once and for all. You don't need to send troops as I will be using my own. Pack enough for you and your family for at least a week then leave Kankuro in charge and come here via demonic portal by tomorrow. I will need to fix your seal and check you over. Your family has to come as they will be safer here. Everything will be okay aniki, I promise. I will fill you on everything else when you get here."

Your otouto,

Naruto.

And that was why he was currently making sure that Kankuro had everything he would need to run the country while he was away. He still had a lot of questions but he trusted Naruto completely as he knew that the blonde would sooner kill himself than hurt him.

Finally done doing the paperwork for that day and making notes for Kankuro, he got up and said goodbye to his brother before going to join his husband and their children. They were all packed and ready to go. Saying nothing, they went into the courtyard of his estate and the kitsune demon opened the portal and allowed them to go through. They appeared just outside of Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara could feel the power of the barrier around the village and was pleased when it let him and his companions in without killing them. They slowly made there way through the village to the Hokage tower. They ran into shizune there , who told them that they were to go to the estate and settle in until Naruto arrived. Since gaara was beginning to feel a bit fatigued, he agreed and went to the estate to lay down for a bit. At first, when he had come back to life he had felt normal if only a bit empty. It wasn't until a few months later that he began to feel the way he had when shukaku wouldn't let him sleep. He had thought that it was just his body making up for lost time and had slept accordingly but as time went by it began to get worse and it wasn't until Naruto began sending his letters almost every day that he began feeling better and staying awake longer. Now that he knew why, a part of him felt relieved. He knew that Naruto would come through for him. He always did. Now all he could do was relax and wait on his otouto.

Upon reaching the estate, he saw Kisame and the others and arched a none existent eyebrow. Although Naruto had told him all about his plans for them , it was still a bit unnerving to be talking to a former Akatsuki member.

"Hello." he said in greeting.

"Kazekage-sama." Said Kisame politely.

The others all exchanged greetings as well and Gaara was pleased to meet the jinchiruukis and their bijuus. He was about to leave the room to rest for a minute when one of the three platinum-blond haired men said. "Sabaku no Gaara, your soul is not complete is it? It is why you need so much rest."

Gaara was surprised by that since he hadn't shared that information with anyone but Neji and he knew that Naruto wouldn't either. "how did you know?" he asked.

The man got up and walked over to him. "I am Michael Tenshi." the first blonde with curly hair and glasses replied. " I am an angel who is here on orders from Kami-sama." he said in one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard.

Gaara was again surprised by that but he nodded at that. " a part of my soul is still within the seal." he replied.

Michael nodded. "you're brother will restore you soon. For now it is best that you sleep so that you do not waste your spiritual energy."

Gaara nodded again and then left with Neji following behind him. His children had ran off with Narutos at there insistence. He knew that they were in good hands so he wasn't really worried. He went and laid on the bed in the room that he often stayed in. he looked over at Neji and thought about telling him about Narutos relationship with his uncle but thought better of it. It would be amusing to see his husbands reaction when he found out. With that in mind, he went off to sleep knowing that Naruto would wake him when he returned. Neji decided to stay with his tired spouse and went to sleep next to him.

TBC.

AUTHORS NOTE: OPLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	24. REVELATIONS AND RESOLVE

New chapter….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Madara and Pein…

Since most of their army had been on standby in Amegakure for about a week now, it was surprisingly easy to gather them up and get them ready for battle. The second force would be arriving by midday and then they would be ready to move out into battle. They had stationed some in various nearby civilian villages as well and now they already had seven thousand there and all ready to go. Since the remaining three thousand would be there by midday , the two men began to divide them into two forces . They had decided that each one would take five thousand under their wing. Pein would attack first with Madara bringing up the rear. Things had been going so well in fact, that they had decided to attack early the next morning in the dark when Naruto would least expect it. Unknown to them , the shadow demons that Naruto had left with the fake Itachi and Jiraiya in order to tail them had been busy at work observing them for quite some time. They also took the time to copy their plans and listen in on their attack patterns. They grinned at each other before one hurried off to konoha to inform there leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto walked into the council room to find the entire council present and waiting for him. He greeted them all and then got ready to give out his orders. Due to the incident with Kakashi earlier , he really wasn't in a very good mood and he would not be putting up with the councils idiocy today. All of the Naruto supporters could tell that he wasn't in a good mood and knew that they would all have to tread carefully. They also pitied the civilians as they weren't smart enough to know when to shut up.

" I'll get right to the point then as I have plenty of other things to do." Naruto began. " all of the civilian council will bring supplies and bedding with the aid of my anbu today to the shelter. I want it all stacked and ready to go by nightfall. The only part of the shelters that I want to be left untouched should be within my head. That will be used for other purposes . Please do so quickly without causing anymore panic. We are under Marshall law and anyone who gets in the way will be charged for treason. Have enough food for the people to last them at least three days just in case. Am I clear?" he asked.

"Why are we planning for so many days and why is it that we have to leave our homes if the fight will not be in the village?" asked a disgruntled civilian man.

Naruto turned and glared at him. "because , in a battle nothing is certain and even with all of our powers there are many things that could go wrong that will cause the battle to last even longer. As for why you cant stay in your homes its quite simply. Demons will be fighting and some will be in their animal forms which is more than twice the size of your homes, the backlash alone will cause earthquakes regardless of the barrier will cause your house to shake on its very foundations. I don't not want anyone hit by any falling debris." he explained coldly.

"humph!" said the man grumpily. "I still don't see why we have to bring that much food, what if we don't use it? Then it will all be wasted."

The look Naruto gave him could freeze ice. "because you selfish little cretin , I said so. If you cannot do your job as a member of the council then I suggest you resign before I make you do it. As I said before I want it done by nightfall. Are there anymore idiotic questions before I move on?" he asked.

"What are you planning to do with the shelter that was made in your head?" asked Mr. Haruno, Sakuras father.

"It will be used as a command center as my soldiers will need to know where to go to receive orders. Also no humans are allowed there without my personal approval and you are not to be hostile to any of them as they are the ones fighting to save your lives. I'm well aware that you humans are not very good at appreciating other peoples sacrifice so I will tell you now, assault them at your own risk. They have my full permission to fight back if any of you try to harm them. They are here under my orders and to be quite blunt about it they do not care enough about you all to seek you out and start trouble, as a matter of fact most of them do not want anything to do with any of you so stay on your side and they'll stay on theirs. Am I clear?" he asked coldly.

No one replied and Naruto continued. " As there are no questions, the civilian council is dismissed as they have a lot of work to do. A third of my anbu is waiting to assist you." he said and then waited for them to leave.

"Why do we have to leave, we are members of this council." said the same man that had been the first to protest.

A twitch appeared above Narutos eye as he said. "the rest of the meeting is for shinobi and you are not one of them. This is a shinobi village and we are under Marshall law. By right in a shinobi village there shouldn't even be a civilian council on the same level as the shinobis. You have no training, no experience nor have you been in the front lines sacrificing your life for others. I am sick of your fucking ignorant questions you fool. Today is your last day on the council and I never want to see you in this room again. As for the rest of you, you all have ten seconds to get out of here before I have you all executed for treason." he hissed and they hauled ass out of there with the shinobi council laughing their heads off.

"Grrrrr." Naruto growled as he watched them run out the room. " so fucking annoying. Anyway, I want you all to make sure that my orders to those idiots are carried out properly and that all the villagers are in the shelters by midnight tonight. You are to comb every ally , street and hideout as I want no one left out. If anyone is forgotten because of their status or any other idiot reason, I will be coming for your heads. You will also be running interference with the civilians so that they don't try anything stupid when they see the demons here. I have no time for their usual drama so do not fail. Also make sure that that stingy little cretin I just removed from the council stays out of trouble will you? You will have a third of my anbu at your command, don't waste it. that's all for now. This meeting is adjourned."

Then he turned and walked out with his bodyguards. He teleported to his estate as soon as he reached his office. He walked into his house and found the shinigamis and angels in his sitting room having tea. They all stood up and bowed politely when they saw him. He bowed back and allowed them to be reseated.

"I am Naruto no Konoha, thank you all for being here." He said politely. " for those of you that will be helping me with the upcoming battle, you will be working with demons and while you may not like it, I suggest that you learn to get along as I have no time to deal with it. Also , for those of you who will be staying with me permanently, you will be in a separate wing of my home so that you can have your privacy. Tonight, we'll be going to the shelter and settling down there until its time for battle. When its over my palace will be your new residence. As for everyone who will be here for a while, you are to write a list of what you will need and give it to one of my servants . I will have my mother fill you in on the plans for tomorrow and later tonight, I will personally brief you all. Other than that, enjoy the estate , get some sleep or do whatever you want for now. Just be ready to leave the estate later tonight at twelve. Any questions so far?" he asked.

Since no one had any , he left the room and went to his office to go get his sealing equipment before going to knock on gaaras door. Neji came to open it and Naruto gave him a reassuring smile.

" Hey Neji can I come in?" he asked.

Neji nodded and stepped aside so that he could come in.

"I can understand why you didn't tell me but why didn't you tell him?" Neji asked.

Naruto sighed and sat down. " If I had told Gaara he would have probably chosen to die since it would be my chakra that was keeping him alive. That would be unacceptable to all of us as he has you , his children and his village to live for. He has been through so much and I refused to let him throw his life away. This is why I didn't tell him or you. Now could you go and wake him up so that I can check him over."

Neji nodded, he knew that Naruto was right about Gaara. Waking up the red head, he stepped back so that Naruto could get closer.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto said with a nervous smile. "I know that you're probably angry and I accept that. Its just that , you're my family and I refuse to let you just give up your life because of some power hungry fools. You have a family and you need to live. If I had told you the stress would have speed up the process of you dying quicker. Haven't you noticed that ever since you found out you are even more tired than you had been before."

Gaara nodded and naruto sighed.

" You're right about me feeling tired but you're wrong about me being mad. In your place I would have done the same thing." Gaara told him .

Naruto smiled gratefully before getting serious. "alright Gaara, can I see your seal?" he asked.

Gaara nodded and pulled off his shirt before lying down on the bed. Naruto moved over him and began looking over his now shattered seal. Something seemed off and it royally pissed him off when he found out what it was.

"Turn your head." Naruto ordered, going on a hunch , he growled when his hunch was confirmed and the killing intent was rolling off him in waves.

"What is it?" asked Gaara , knowing that he was not going to like the answer.

"I know why you were such a killing machine before." Naruto growled, referring to before he met Gaara. "your seal has three parts. The first is to keep the demon in, the second is to give you access to Shukakus abilities and the third is a berserker seal. Add that to an insane priest and a stressed out Demon along with a controller seal at the back of your neck just under your hairline and no one would be the wiser. Whoever made this seal on you wanted to be able to control easily and manipulate you into doing whatever they wanted. In short, someone had you on a fucking leash and was using you as a pawn. If I hadn't met you and you hadn't fought it, you would probably still be a puppet." he hissed.

Gaara and Neji sat there in shock until Neji said. "was it his father?"

Naruto shook his head. " I doubt it. If it had been his father he wouldn't have had to use Gaaras uncle as an assassin, he would have been able to simply manipulate the seal into killing him. Whoever did this was someone with enough power to not only keep an eye on him, but to use him however they wanted. My best bet is the council of elders. Its no wonder that bitch Chiyo was so willing to give her life for yours, her guilt must have been killing her if she was one of the people who put it on you." he growled.

Gaara paled at that but it all made sense. " how do we find out who was guilty." he asked.

" That easy, I can either go back to the past in your timeline and find out or I can investigate normally. Either way they will be feeling my wrath." naruto told him. "I will not be showing them any mercy Gaara so don't even ask. They are guilty and will pay for what they have done. Its bad enough they knowingly sealed a crazy priest and a demon in you but to do this to you and make you think that it was all your fault is simply too much. There will be no mercy for them." then he summoned a few shadow demons to him . "I want you all to go to Suna and to keep an eye on all of the council both present and former as well as every noble and rich family in Suna who had any contact with Gaara as a child. Gaara will be telling you who they are. Do not let these people out of your sight and if they do anything suspicious you are to report to me at once. You must also fill in the guards have in place there and have them help you with the investigation. I want the culprt found by midnight."

" Yes your majesty." they replied and waited for the information from gaara.

After they got what they needed , they left and Naruto turned back to gaara. "I'm going to remove the seal completely and create a new one based on mine. The first layer will be to keep Shukaku in if you want him to be, the second is to make sure that you can merge without problems, the third is a protection seal for both of you, the fourth is to restore your soul completely and the fifth is to give your attributes to your children although they have already been born, much like you would a kekkei genkai. After that I will be giving you something that will keep you alive while the process is being done since it will be a strain on your body. I will also be placing a seal on your forehead that will cause you to merge without problems and to keep you in a comatose state until it is over so as not to cause your body and mind too much stress. Any questions so far?" he asked and they both shook their head no. "good now there is something else. Tonight when we all go to the shelter, our children will be going with my father, the shinigami. don't worry they wont be killed or anything. You see while I will be fighting, my kids will be surrounded by humans that are potentially dangerous to them and I wont be able to focus completely on the battle if I'm worrying about them. The reason I'm sending your children is to make sure that they are safe as well. Also because they will be receiving an upgrade like you, it would be painful for them if they were close by when it happened but in my fathers realm, they wont feel a thing while they change. Neji , you will be going with them to keep them calm. Normally humans that are still alive aren't allowed there but we'll make an exception. I will also be checking over your children to make sure that they weren't given a controller seal like yours as well."

Gaara nodded at that and Naruto began to work. Two hours later, he was all done with Gaara in an induced coma and then began to check over the children. Gaara had wanted to be aware when the children were examined but naruto had refused since his body was already under too much pressure and gaara had reluctantly agreed. He had given him the same thing that he had given tsunade and the others in order to make his body much stronger for the merge. He thoroughly examined the children and found the seals in their hair and by then both naruto and Neji was livid. He removed them from the children and then made them go to sleep since the seal had put a bit of a strain on their bodies.

Then he left the room an went to find his mother . The day went by quickly after that and it wasn't until Itachi , Draco, Shikamaru and Drakyo returned that he took a break and led them into his office.

"How did it go?" he asked Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru. " I managed to convince the Daimyo but I also made Drakyo-san leave a shadow demon to keep an eye on him just in case." he said as he handed naruto the signed scroll.

"He agreed as well and he also signed the forms quite easily." Itachi replied. " I too left a demon there just to make sure. He wants to see you again soon so that you can talk business."

Naruto nodded at that. "good. There is something you need to know. I finally found out why gaara was such a killing machine before. It was because of a berserker and a controller seal placed on him. They also did the same to his children and I think that they were waiting for just the right time to hurt them. I have sent out my men to investigate that were actually trained for it and I expect a report by midnight. This will not go unpunished and as soon as I leave here, I'm going to go check on Temari to make sure that she doesn't have one. I'm not worried about kankuro as my men there will handle things if necessary. Any questions?"

"Will it affect the baby if she has it?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

Naruto shook his head. "no. the seal was created by a mediocre seals master. It would have had to be placed directly on the child for it to work. I will not only be checking over temari, but I'll be putting on a counter seal just in case she should ever be brought in contact with such a seal ever again." he told him.

Shikamaru nodded and after discussing things with all of them a bit further, Naruto left with them for there house. Temari didn't have one so there were no problems but naruto did the seal anyway. Then he had a meeting with the angels and shinigami along with his mother again before going to his room for a nap. By the time he woke up and was ready to eat and leave, it was already an hour before midnight. He took a shower and got ready for battle in his armor. His armor was made out of the same material he had worn that day and , he made it a loose black silk Kimono for now since he wasn't ready to fight yet. It had his insignia on it and he also wore a a loose white haori over it made of the same material with the words Rokudaime and king of hell on it.

After eating a proper meal, he left the estate fifteen minutes after midnight with his guards after installing a few to watch over Gaara and the other jinchiruukis. Since the others had all gone on ahead with the exception of his personal entourage, all he had to do after was go to the shelter.

When he got their he was surprised by what he found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

Fifteen minutes earlier….

With Narutos children and their entourage…

They arrived exactly at midnight with their entourage and was quickly settled in. They would be leaving as soon as their mother arrived with gaaras children who was now awake. As soon as they got there , they noticed the rest of the villagers all settled in with futons and other things and they decided to go take a look as they were very curious. The nobles were all in their separate section from the other villagers and were all quite comfortable. Sasuke and team Hebi was there as well since Naruto had ordered it. But they were also under heavy guard. Itachi was present but his chakra was masked perfectly by the demonic uniform he wore and he also had on a wolf mask similar to an anbus. Jiraiya and the others were wearing masks as well since naruto didn't want to reveal their presence yet. He knew that no one would pay much attention to them it they were members of his entourage.

The children were all dressed differently from naruto. They all wore delicately embroidered shirts and pants with tiny slippers . Narutos children had little crowns on their heads that had a very unique design of kitsunes chasing each other.

Upon entering the section for the nobles and council of Konoha, the children saw Hiashi , Hinata and Hanabi and the others and went over to greet them, ignoring the stares.

"Hello again Hiashi-sama, council and nobles of Konoha." said Daisuke speaking for all of them.

Their greetings were returned as they all took in their appearance and Tsunake calmly walked over to Hiashi and held out her hand, silently asking to be picked up. Its surprised everyone to see Hiashi smile at her before indulging her .

"Hello again Cuddly-sama." She said with a smile as she hugged him., shocking the others with her nickname for him.

Hiashi chuckled. "Hello to you too Tsunake-chan. How are you?" he asked.

"Mmm. I'm fine." she said rubbing her cheek into his chest and purring a bit in delight. " we were about to go take a look around, would you like to come?"

Hiashi smiled. " If you don't mind I think I will. Its an honor to walk with you."

Tsunake blushed and nodded before getting off his lap and holding out her hand left hand to him since her right one held her plushie. Meanwhile the others had gone to greet Hinata and Hanabi as well as Konohamaru and the others. Then they all walked to the part of the shelter were everyone else was. (Iruka and the others were with the demons and angels). The villagers and ninjas were all too keyed up to sleep and were busy playing cards and other games. They were surprised to see the children enter the room. They all called out various greetings to the children that were graciously returned and smiled when they saw the children indulging their curiosity by looking around. They were very mindful of their bodyguards however and did not try to approach them without their permission.

Meanwhile Sasuke looked at the children and felt strangely drawn to them, he wondered who their parents were and why they looked so much like him. He could tell just by the way they were treated that they weren't ordinary children and their clothes and the crowns they wore was also a dead giveaway. He had once heard a story that both sexes of demons could give birth and they all looked so much like naruto as well. They were also wearing Narutos crest that he had seen him in a few times. A sinking feeling rose up in the pit of his stomach and he knew he had to find out.

Moving forward, despite their guards protest he stood before them. Everyone instantly quieted down as they wanted to see what would happen when Sasuke met his children for the first time.

Stopping in front of them Sasuke said. " you, tell me who your parents are." he demanded.

A cruel smirk appeared on their faces much similar to his own as they all looked at each other evilly before turning back to him.

"Our parentage is of no concern to you human." Daisuke said coldly. " we are royalty and as such do not owe any explanation to one such as you."

"What?" said Sasuke becoming annoyed. "answer me now!"

"You are in no position to demand anything of us Scum." hissed Mitzuke.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke hissed enraged.

"Those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who betray their comrades are lower than scum." said Tsunake harshly. "You broke the rules, tried to kill your friend and lover and betrayed everyone. You are lower than scum. We owe you no explanations scum."

By now Sasuke was livid and was perplexed when they all began to laugh so suddenly.

"Mother was right about him, he really is fun to bait." said Ritsuke. "but I think we should tell him who our parents are now don't you? If for no other reason than to see the look on his face."

The others nodded and Daisuke stepped forward. " you wanted to know who our parents are but in order to do that we will have to tell you a little story first. There was once a little boy who was born in a village that was being attacked by the most powerful demon there was. The boy who had just been born was sacrificed for the sake of the village by his own father and was abandoned less than five minutes after the sealing by the bitch who whelped him. The boy became a living prison to the demon and was treated very badly by everyone. He was raped, beaten, kicked and put down constantly by everyone and at the age of three he was kicked out of the orphanage and left to die. He was found by a clan head, a wielder of the sharingan who raped him and then left him for dead. But he didn't die, he held on and was found a few hours later by another sharingan wielder that was only a few years older than him. But unlike his father, this sharingan wielder was a good person and he helped the boy and took him to the hospital, not knowing that it was his own father that had committed such a crime. When they got to the hospital, the doctors refused to help him and it wasn't until the sharingan wielder activate his eyes that they complied. Afterwards this boy took the hurt child with him since he knew he would not be safe out of his sight and went to the hokage. The hokage grudgingly gave the rape victim an apartment with no heating or warm water, a little money and next to no help. Afterwards the boy was constantly beaten up with the anbu only arriving a few seconds before he would die and grudgingly help him. It got so bad that the sharingan wielder who had rescued him decided to train the boy to protect himself. Unlike what everyone else thought, the child was no idiot and he mastered tree walking, water walking and kunai balancing in only one week while he was still only three. The sharingan wielder who we will be calling the weasel from now on, realized that he had found a true prodigy that would one day surpass him and trained the boy secretly. By the time the child was four, the weasel could barely put a scratch on him. However, for his own safety, the child continued to pretend to be stupid and allowed himself to be beaten since he knew that the leader of the village would kill him if he became too strong. He hid all his strength behind a mask from everyone but the weasel, his only real friend. But there was something that the villagers and the hokage didn't know, you see this jinchiruuki was very special. The seal on him was made so that this child could have released the bijuu he held at any time if he wanted to as it was not only his chakra that powered the seal , but his strength of will and mind. If the child wanted to , he could have killed all of the people persecuting him at any time without lifting a finger. But I'm straying from the point. The child continued to grow and didn't have any friends his age because their parents told their children to avoid him and that he was evil when he had never hurt anyone. The child went through so many beatings all because of their stupidity. The weasel protected him as best he could but he couldn't always be there as it would cause suspicion. Then when the child was six, his only friend and true protector found out the truth about his clan and that they were not only planning to overthrow the village leader and rule the village, but they would kill his precious ward. It enraged him and he told the leader of the village who signed the clans death warrant. The massacre was done and only one child remained in that mess, the brother of the weasel since he was the only one not involved. Then the leader sent the weasel away on a special mission as a missing nin to infiltrate a certain group and the child was alone again. The leader then tried to seal away all of the childs memories of his only friend and his training to stunt his growth. But the child was no fool and the child quickly created a jutsu in his mind, to prevent that. However he had to make a choice with his memories, it was either he lose the memories of his only friend or lose his training. The child decided to keep his training since he figured that he could always make more memories one day with that person if they ever met again. The child never dropped his idiotic mask in front of anyone again after that and he secretly grew strong even though everyone tried to stunt his growth. He had also finally gotten close to the weasels brother as he figured that since they were both alone they should be friends. The friend that he met would be the most arrogant fool and a traitor too. He knew of all the sins that the traitor committed against him but he still cared for him, forgiving him every time. He was placed on a team with the worst teacher and teammates in history as the female only ever abused and yell at him and the boy, his lover only ever used and played with his emotions like a toy. His sensei only ever taught him tree walking and refused to help him even when he begged in favor of his lover, the idiot everyone revered as a prodigy. His heart broke when his traitorous lover placed two chidoris through him so uncaringly but he never stopped trying to save him. And on and on it went until one day on a unrelated mission, he ran into his traitorous lover. His lover raped him and then left him catatonic and bleeding, his teammates picked him up and brought him back to the village where he was put in the hospital. It was there that he merged with his bijuu and took his rightful place as the ruler of hell . A month later after being sick, he found out that he was pregnant with nine little babies. He had long since dropped his idiotic mask and now he would have to deal with being a single parent as well. When he found out that he was pregnant, he was frightened as he was about to bring children into a world where he was being hunted and everyone hated him. But he stood strong like he always did and merged with his bijuu , gaining all of her knowledge and power, effectively become her son. But something else happened that the boy didn't expect. When he merged he absorbed the essence of the shinigami fully just the way the death god had intended and in so doing became his son as well. But I'm straying from the story. Anyway he gave birth to his children and then one day , he fulfilled his dream and became the rokudaime of Konoha. In otherwords, we are the children of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kuran No kitsune no Konoha and Uchiha Sasuke the traitorous scum who tried to kill his teammate and lover for power. We are also a product of rape as I'm sure you know since you were the one that did it.. Congratulations teme, your clan lives on but we would sooner kill ourselves than take the Uchiha name or even acknowledge someone like you as our father. You , the darling of konoha in spite of all your betrayals is nothing to us more than a rapist and a traitor. We hate you with all of our being and we would kill you right now if it weren't for the fact that it would make us just like you." he snarled out to the now shocked man.

Everyone was just sitting their in shame and guilt at what they had just heard and some just couldn't believe just how close they all were to dying all these years if not for the blondes kind heart. More than half of them wanted to apologize to him and beg for forgiveness.

"Daisuke, you do realize that your mother will probably be upset about this don't you?" said Hiashi calmly although he was inwardly smirking at Sasuke.

Daisuke nodded. "yes, but we do not regret it. I think that its high time that Konoha face the truth don't you? Lets face it, my mother owes them nothing and it is only because he is such a good person why he continues to protect them. What has konoha ever done for our kind mother other than hurt him? While we will protect Konoha as our mother does, I want them all to think about their actions and their betrayal to my mother and see that the demon they accused him of being was looking in the mirror at them everyday all along." he said coldly but loud enough for all them to hear , even the nobles. "they do not even have the decency to apologize and all sit their thinking that its their right to be protected when they have done nothing to earn it. My mother will be going out their to fight today and what has Konoha done to deserve such a thing? Sure when our grandmother attack under a genjutsu that was put on her by madara uchiha a lot of people died. But all these people see is what they lost , not what our mother did. His own father sacrificed him , his mother abandoned him when he wasn't even a day old and for the next few years of his life these people made every day a living hell for him. While I am sorry that there families died at least they had a chance to start over and heal. Our mother was not given that chance at all since they joyfully tortured him everyday. Even now when they know that they are wrong , they still believe that they were justified. The would hurt my mother who was an innocent child and then go home to their own children and play the perfect parent after torturing someone else's child. They deserve nothing but our contempt. They do not deserve his mercy at all."

Hiashi sighed but nodded in agreement as there was nothing he could say since he too was guilty. Meanwhile Sasuke was just staring at them. His children. His and narutos children. His children and they hated him. It all began to sink in that he had more than earned their hate and contempt and he felt himself do something that he hadn't done since the night of the massacre. He began to cry soundlessly. He tried to remember his pride but at the moment however, he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"You're my children?" He whispered but the children heard him clearly due to their enhanced senses.

"Just because we have the same dna does not make us your children Uchiha." hissed Tatsuke. " you are nothing to us and we refuse to even acknowledge your existence. We will not allow a fool like you into our lives to ruin it nor will we allow you to try and use us for power like you do everyone else."

Sasuke fell to his knees when he heard that. "Please." he pleaded. " I would never do that so please." uncaring that everyone was staring at him.

Suzuke snorted. "You mean the way you would never betray anyone for power or try to kill your lover to gain the Mangekyo? don't make me laugh human. You will always be nothing more than a power hungry fool and that's all."

"THAT'S ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" Naruto roared angrily when he realized what had just happened. All of his servants and vassals saw their king and got on their hands and knees and bowed low.

Daisuke and the others turned to him and bowed. "Please forgive us mother. We take full responsibility for our actions and we apologize for upsetting you . We do not however feel guilty about what we said to him as it was time he heard the truth and realize how many lives his selfishness and lust for power have managed to ruin. We were within our right to hurt the one who hurt you the most as we are your family."

Naruto sighed and walked over to them. "Is that so? Then would you say that you repaid the wrong that was done to me?" he asked and they nodded. " so in other words , you carried out your vengeance upon him. If that is what you have done then how are you better than him?" he asked and the children paled at that.

"I see." said Daisuke speaking for all of them . "You are correct mother. Although he deserves it, it was wrong to act like an avenger , the very thing we despise. We apologies for our actions again."

Naruto nodded again. " while your apology is accepted I am still disappointed in all of you as not a single one of you had enough common sense to protest against this. While I understand your need to protect your family, this is not the way to do so. Rest assured all of these people will one day have to answer for their actions when there lives end but that is not your job to judge them just yet , it is mine. When they come before me on that day , they will all be judged accordingly but until that day comes you must allow them to live in their prideful ignorance. All the things that you have told them they all already knew. They may not have known the details but deep within their hearts they all knew that raping and beating an innocent child was wrong. They will all be judged for it one day and whether they burn in the fires of my hell or are purified and given a chance at rebirth or ascension, only time will tell. You will not be good leaders if you do not learn patience . You must also learn to not take delight in other peoples pain no matter how much they deserve it. If you reflect upon yourself , you will see that you acted as the mirror image of your human father and I refuse to allow you to be that way. You must also try to remember that humans rarely ever want to know the truth as they even lie to themselves. They are quite unique in the ability to convince themselves of things that are false regardless of what others say. For example, think of your grandma Tsunades henge that she wears at all times. She does not need it as she should have considered her age as a badge of honor in a time like this as Ninjas rarely live past thirty. In fact if you told her that she is old you will undoubtedly find yourself in the emergency room of the hospital. Do you understand? Now as you have a right to your anger and is more than justified I will let this one slide. All the things you said were true and as such if I were to punish you then that would mean I would be telling you to lie. For the next few hours you will think on what you have done . You will however, study the book on demonic law and judgment and must be able to repeat it verbatim back to me in four days. You must also try to remember not to blame the children of your generation for the mistakes of their elders as they are not at fault. If they do act hostile towards after today, only then may you reciprocate their actions. The punishment must fit the crime. Am I clear?" he asked calmly.

"Yes mother we understand ." Daisuke replied. "We have just realized that our actions must have caused you pain as well and for that we are extremely sorry."

Naruto sighed and hugged them all and kissed them on their foreheads with a smile. "its alright I love you too much to not forgive your moments of stupidity ." he said grinning. "but when this battle is over I'm gonna train you till you drop." he said evilly and they paled but nodded. "Now say goodbye all of you so that we can leave. Father is waiting for you."

They nodded then noticed Sakura and stopped. " There is one more thing that is bothering us mother." said Kisuke. " we would like to replace one of our godmothers with someone else who is much more worthy ."

Everyone was surprised to hear that as it was common knowledge that both Sakura and Hinata were there godmothers and everyone wanted to find out who and why.

Naruto frowned a bit . "Who and why?" he asked calmly.

" We want to replace Haruno-san as we do not think that she is a fitting godmother at all." said Kisuke shocking everyone. " She is a hyprocrite and a shrew and is really not the type of person that we want to be associated with. Also whenever she looks at us we can feel her anger and hate towards you."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Sakura hissed angrily storming over to them regardless of her increased girth due to her pregnancy. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU LITTLE NOBODIES CALLING A SHREW!" Then she raised her hand to slap kisuke in the face.

"Hit my child and you wont live long enough to give birth to yours." Naruto said coldly, killing intent rolling off him in waves.

Narutos eyes were now completely slitted and there was red chakra swirling all around him , much like Gaaras sand. Sakura looked at him in fear and shrunk back when she realized that he was about to kill her.

"Naruto-kun I-I…" she began but the glare he gave her shut her up.

"How dare you try to hit my child!" Naruto hissed. "who do you think you are! And how dare you insult my children and call them nobodies. My children are royalty and the grandchildren of the shinigami himself as well as the kyuubi no kitsune herself. They are also konoha royalty and come from the line of two hokages . I may have allowed you to take such liberties as a child but if you ever raise your hand against my children again I will not only rip that arm off you but I will take your soul myself to the deepest and darkest part of hell to be tortured for all eternity. Be very thankful that I consider your husband a friend and that you are pregnant because if you weren't I would kill you where you stand for daring to even think of harming my child."

By now the red chakra was even thicker and it was to the point that his killing intent was choking most people. Upon seeing this Hiashi decided to take a chance and he walked up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around him heedless of the red chakra. Naruto had explained it to him before and told him that the chakra would only harm those who bore him ill will. Everyone watched in awe as he held him without being hurt by the chakra at all.

"My love, your killing intent is chocking people and your chakra is scaring them." Hiashi said quietly. "I know that you are angry at the pinkette but you need to calm down now."

"Grrrrr." Naruto grunted angrily but the killing intent stopped and the chakra receded. Naruto sighed and said. "Lee please remove your wife from my presence."

Lee obeyed quickly and was about to apologize but Naruto shook his head and said that it was not his fault before turning and embracing Hiashi. Everyone continued to look at them as there was no doubt now that they were in fact lovers. Finally Naruto turned back to look at his children.

" I agree with your decision and we will discuss who you want later on. Now I need you to go tell Iruka and the others goodbye and then get Neji and his children so that you can all get ready to go."

They all nodded and then ran off to obey and Naruto said as he felt his fathers presence. " father."

He saw his father appear before him and he smiled in greeting.

"I felt your anger just now and that my grandchildren were in danger." said the shinigami. "why is that?"

Naruto growled, beginning to get angry again but Hiashi calmed him down by petting his hair as he explained.

"Shinigami-sama, Naruto is angry because his children asked to replace Haruno-san as their godmother and then called her a hypocrite and a shrew which she rightly is as she has been plotting against Naruto quite recently. Apparently she wanted to tell Him that the Uchiha had been having an affair with her while they were together before. Anyway, Haruno-san got angry at the children for insulting her and raised her hand and was about to hit them when Naruto intervened." he told the death god who was getting angrier and angrier with each word.

Surrounded by a dark aura the shinigami said. "Let me get this straight, a mere human dared to not only insult my sons but tried to harm my grandchildren as well." he roared and Hiashi shivered but nodded in agreement. "Then why is her soul not on the other side?" he hissed.

By now , all the trees outside closest to the area where he stood was wilting and dying just by his aura alone.

"Your son showed mercy on her as she is currently with child Shinigami-sama." Hiashi replied nervously.

The shinigami growled and turned to look at Sakura who was now openly crying in fear. "How dare you try to attack my family you worthless human! You have more than crossed the line this time. Unless my son decides that you are worth saving , you have one year left to live. Three months for each of my grandchildren as they are currently three years old and the remaining three is for your unborn child. If by then you have not changed your ways and earned my sons forgiveness then you will die and you will go straight to hell without any chance of rebirth for what you have done."

Sakura gasped in shock at that and by now she was openly wailing . But the shinigami wasn't done. He turned to Sasuke and glared. "And as for you uchiha, I already have a place in hell picked out for you. Unless you can prove you are worthy of mercy by the time you are scheduled to die, you will spend an eternity in hell. Konoha is already damned enough and it is only because of my sons mercy towards you that I have not ordered it destroyed yet but rest assured. If anyone tries to harm my family again, I will be coming here to destroy you all personally."

By now everyone was openly shivering and Naruto shook his head. "Father please don't. I am as angry as you are but to condemn the innocent along with the guilty to an eternity of hell would be wrong. It would make me sad if that happened and I would never forgive myself." he said sadly.

The shinigami growled but nodded, unable to not grant his son what he wanted. "very well son. But if I find that they are treating you and my grandchildren badly again , not even you will be able to stop me from killing them all." he warned. "You are my son and I think that I have been more than tolerant with these ignorant fools. If I find that they have not changed and dare to raise their hands against you again, I will not only remove you and my grandchildren from this realm despite your protest, but I will kill everyone here. Am I clear?"

Naruto sighed but nodded in agreement. "very well father I understand. Your grandchildren , along with Neji and his offspring are ready to go with you until this is over. The children have been looking forward to spending more time with you ever since they found out. Also , please teach them how to shunpo and use their spiritual energy while they are there."

His father nodded and took one more look at Sakura and growled before turning to the section where Narutos children was and went to go get them. Naruto watched him go and sighed before turning to Lee.

"Lee if you love your wife at all , I suggest you keep her on a leash as she clearly has no control of herself." he said seriously. " My father doesn't give second warnings and he isn't the god of death because of his charm. While I'm willing to make concessions because of our friendship, she crossed the line this time. This will be her last chance as I will not damn you and everyone else here to an eternity of suffering because she is a bitch."

Lee nodded in understanding at that. He hadn't spoken to his wife since he had heard about her and Sasuke and she hadn't even tried to talk to him, opting to stay with her mother the whole time.

"I'm very sorry about my wife's behavior." he apologized bowing.

Naruto shook his head. "there is no need for you to apologize Lee as you are not the one at fault here. If anything I commend you for being strong enough to put up with her. Its women like her that makes me so happy I'm gay." he said bluntly.

He turned and was about to leave when Sasuke spoke. "Naruto, are they really my children?" he asked hopefully.

Naruto turned and glared at him. " Yes. But I'll tell you right now, they may have your dna in them , but they will never be anything like you. Now is not the time for this discussion . I will summon you to my office when I have the time." he told him then he turned and walked out of the room and over to the command center. After saying goodbye to Neji and the kids, he began giving out orders to his subordinates. Then he took a break and returned to the room with Iruka since there was a child that he wanted him to see.

They found the child sitting alone away from all the other people and noticed that they were glaring at him. It pissed Naruto off to see them treat the child the way that they had treated him. He calmly walked over to the child and kneeled until he was at eye level and smiled.

"Where are your parents Gaki?" he asked gently.

"I don't have any, I'm an orphan." the child said sadly.

"Are you? Well that's interesting." Naruto said sadly. "Why arent you staying with your friends since your in here or even the group from the orphanage?"

"They kicked me out of the orphanage and I have nowhere to live." said the boy tearfully. "I don't have any friends since no one will play with me."

"I see." Said Naruto coldly. "well in that case would you like to come live with me?"

The kids eyes widened in shock . "you want me to live with you?"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "I will be taking on a few apprentices and will be making them a part of my clan. I think that you would make a fine addition since you are obviously smart."

The boy perked up a bit. "How do you know that I'm smart?" he asked.

Naruto grinned. "Because you managed to stay alive on the street. I was once a street kid too and I know what its like out there. Rummaging through the trash for food and clothes isn't all that fun is it?"

The boy shook his head. "no its not." then he looked up at Naruto. "you really want to make me a part of your family and want to train me? What's in it for you?"

Naruto laughed. "smart boy. You really have learned a lot on the street. The only thing I'll be getting out of it is a new son and another apprentice.. So will you? If you decide to , then you will live on the Namikaze estate and take on my name . you will have special tutors and trainers as well."

The boy nodded and hugged him. "I have a new family now." he said happily, tears running down his face and Naruto smiled.

"yes you do." Naruto agreed. "now did you eat today?" he asked and the boy shook his head no.

Naruto snapped his fingers and a servant appeared beside them. "Bring him a meal for me will you." he ordered.

"Yes your majesty." said the exotic looking servant that was actually a dragon demon in humanoid form .

Naruto pulled away from the child and said. "So your name is Sora right?" he asked and the kid nodded. " Well Sora, welcome to the family. Wanna see a neat trick?" he asked and the kid nodded again.

Naruto smiled and watched the boys mouth open in shock when a tree began to grow right next to them. Then the tree began to grow fruits and it surprised most people when they saw that the tree actually grew five different types of fruit. "eat as much as you want okay?" he said and the boy nodded.

"Thank you." the boy said and Naruto shook his head.

"No need to thank me kid, as I've been on your side of the fence before. Share some with the other children here for me will you."

The boy agreed and Naruto stood up as a shadow demon appeared before him and bowed. His clothing shifted to armor similar to his guards and he turned back to the child. "I have to go now so that I can defend our home but as soon as I get the chance I will come and see you again soon okay?"

The child nodded and wished him luck before turning back to eating and Naruto smiled at him one last time before getting serious.

"what is it?" he asked.

"everything is going as planned your majesty his armies will be here in one hour?" said the demon.

Naruto smirked. "uchihas, so predictable. Continue monitoring the border unseen and make sure that they are all in the fire country before making a move. Send me a message when they are."

The demon bowed low before disappearing. Summoning Sai , he said. "This is Sora, keep an eye on him for me will you. Make sure that he eats properly and protect him. Also , make sure that the administrators of the orphanage is in custody will you?"

Sai nodded and Naruto left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto entered the command room and gathered his generals around him. Balthazar, Beelzebub ,Baal, Draken, Drakyo, Draco, Drackar,Zero, Seiya, Ran , Nefertiri, Anubis, Kyoya the Roukubi jinchiruuki and his wolf Bijuu Kuro, Chiyuuki aka the Kyuubi, Shigure the nanabi jinchiruuki and his phoenix bijuu Kureno, Bisco the Hachibi jinchiruuki and his Snake bijuu Ayame. There were a few others but they were currently out gathering his army in the demonic realm.

"Bisco, you and you're Bijuu will be going with Beelzebub and a platoon of three thousand soldiers." Naruto said as he looked over a map of Amegakure. "I want minimum casualties on this as I have no need for a skeleton village. Bisco you and Ayame are to return as soon as you're done for the next part of the plan. Everyone else but me will have only a thousand men since you wont be needing more. You may however summon more if it becomes necessary. Kyoya, kuro, you have the borders. No one escapes this judgment. Shigure, Draco, you will be positioned at the north gate, kureno, you will be with me on this one. Ba'al , Seiya, the west gate. Ran, Zero, you will take the east. I and the others will face their army head on. Now prepare for the gates to be opened. All the bijuus are to remain in their humanoid forms and will only change if it becomes necessary. That goes for everyone else as well. When you are in your animal form, it makes you an easier target to hit. While it may work on other demons , with humans it should only be used when necessary. Mother you will remain in me until the battle starts and Madara actually shows himself. That should give you the element of surprise. Remember to keep your heads in battle as it was your arrogance and stupidity that got you sealed in the first place. Just because they are humans does not mean that you should underestimate them. Learn from your mistakes all of you. Now each of you will divide your army into four parts. Two to attack head on, one to act as defense if necessary and the last is your back up plan in case we have a wild card. Beelzebub, you and the others will be taking fifteen shinigami with you so that they can help all the souls pass on quickly. The rest will be divided among the rest of us equally. One angel will go with you and the other two will be here with me. They will go wherever they are needed. There are two thousand demon scouts watching over the border that will make sure that no one escapes when they enter the fire country. Nefertiri, Anubis, you have a separate mission today. You will go and find this man and bring him to me. Take this scroll and do not fail me. Show no mercy .Are there any questions?" he asked.

Since no one had any Naruto gave the order to open five gateways from his realm. Then he took the rings that the Akatsuki once had and began to chant. Each ring split apart into two copies and naruto gave one to each of the bijuus and their jinchiruuki. He had managed to even retrieve Orochimarus ring and the only one that was missing was Madaras ring which would go to Gaara and Shukaku when it was retrieved. The others he placed back in a seal on his arm until he would need them. He already had a ring for him that had the kanji for master on it which had been created for him long before he was born. It was the ring that controlled theirs. The ten tails as well as Chiyuuki got hers as well. Then he had them summon their swords and all the humans and Sasuke were shocked when they saw Kusanagi appear in Ayames hand.

Ayame smiled at them. "Naturally it belongs to me since I used my own fangs to make it." he said evilly.

Since the people in the shelters could all see outside, they had made themselves comfortable to watch the proceeding an they watched in awe as thousands of demons in humanoid form wearing Narutos royal insignia , marched out in front of the village of konoha and organized themselves in neat rows of five hundred. They saw the other jinchiruukis all split up and go to stand before their soldiers and await Narutos command.

Naruto gathered demon dust around his feet and floated out of the command center and down where his army was . Standing a bit above them so that they could all see him, he began to speak.

"My fellow demons a grave sin has been committed against us all and it's time we made them accountable and rain down judgment upon their heads. The have imprisoned our nobles, abused their vessels, used the gifts and power that we gave them to mock and torment us and it is time to make them pay. We gave them power and they wasted it or used it against us. They have continuously broken our laws and manipulated us for too long. We gave them blood limits , they became arrogant and forgot about the source of their power. We taught them how to use jutsus they use it to kill us. We are now being hunted by a group of power hungry fools that call themselves the Akatsuki. They have sealed away some of our nobles and we will not stand for that. They want a new dawn, then we will bring one in for them. We will purify this land with their blood and bring about justice for our loved ones. You are to show no mercy as they have not shown us any. None of them are to leave here alive! They have been weighed and have been measured, and have been judged and have been found wanting. Make them remember why we are feared in all the realms!" he told them in his demonic voice.

The army roared at that and began to yell out various phrases of approval. Then Naruto allowed them to open a portal that was just outside of Amegakure and he told the Hachibi , its jinchiruuki and Beelzebub to proceed with the plan. The three men bowed to Naruto and began to lead their army through the portal to conquer Amegakure.

The rest of the men began to split up and Naruto ordered them to get into position as Madaras

army would soon arrive. Naruto , in full armor consisting of upper and lower arm guard, upper and lower leg guard, a guard to protect his lower body and private area, a chest guard and on his head he wore a small hairpiece that identified him as royalty. The hairpiece was actually a bejeweled hairclip held his long hair up in a ponytail . On his armor was the nine tailed fox insignia with the kanji king of hell and had a small crown above it. When everyone was all in place he went back up to the command center and went over his plans one last time. Since he still had time, he walked back over to Hiashi and the others. Hiashi saw the sad look on his face and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked his lover.

Naruto nodded. "Yes I'm fine if only a bit sad. Many people will be dying today as a result of their actions and by the command I give. After today there will be many more orphans and families who will be mourning their loved ones. One part of me feels saddened as I will be knowingly causing them pain, but another part of me feels justified as they have more than brought this down upon themselves. Sometimes it is only through war that there can be peace. I do not like killing but it is a necessary evil I must face in order to achieve my goals. Is it wrong to feel sorry for the people that will be left behind?" he asked sadly.

Hiashi shook his head. " No , it just means that you have a pure heart as only a truly kind person can feel sorrow for their enemies. You are doing the right thing so there is no need to feel guilty about it. There will always be someone on the losing end and only you can decide. Will it be the innocent due to your inaction or will it be the families of the guilty who should have kept them off that path? They made there choice, now you will make yours." he said wisely.

Naruto gave him a serene smile and nodded. " thank you. I guess that was what I needed to hear. I will not be in doubt anymore. They chose their fate I will do my duty as the judge for humanity and bring about justice. Hiashi, I want your council in the forefront for this battle as they are part of the reason this happened. In fact all of konoha should watch as it was the first hokage that caused this mess in the first place. Let them see the monsters they create when they enslave their own kin." Hiashi nodded solemnly and Naruto then moved away and walked over to Tsunade.

Slowly removing the necklace and revealing his true face and all fifteen of his tails, he smiled at her. "Tsunade-kaasan, keep an eye on this for me will you." he said in a beautiful and serene voice.

"YOU HAVE FIFTEEN FUCKING TAILS?" Tsunade screamed out in shock and Naruto laughed.

"technically ,I have two tails worth of power crammed into each tail." he said honestly. "on the night when mothered was tricked into attacking Konoha, she barely used a tails worth of her power. What do you think will be the outcome of this war? There is no need to worry about me as I will be fine. In all this time I have kept ninety nine percent of my power sealed away as my very aura would kill anyone within a mile of me. Didn't you think it was strange that the son of the shinigami can actually walk among the living without anyone actually dying. I am no longer the weakling that ran through Konohas streets trying to get away from his persecutors with no way to fight back. Also in case your wondering, if I'm considered a baby now, how powerful will I be in two hundred and fifty years when I finally become an adult?" he asked smirking and Tsunade gasped in awe.

Just then a fallen angel by the name of Rai flew in and landed before getting on his knees before naruto. "Your majesty everything is in order and the Akatsuki and their armies have finally entered the fire country completely. What are your orders?"

Naruto turned to him . "how large is his army?" he asked.

"Madara and pain have split into two groups. Each group has five thousand ninjas. The shadow demons you sent to keep an eye on them says that they plan to attack in waves of a five hundred with Madara bringing up the rear. They have their boss summons here already." Rai informed him.

Naruto smirked evilly when he heard that and waved a hand and formed a few seals as he floated red chakra before him. A perfect hologram of konoha and the entire fire country appeared before him along with the armies and their placements. It was like a live feed of all activities that happening in the area.

"Such clever boys." said Naruto as then he placed a finger on the side of his head as he did a telepathic jutsu and linked up with his generals. "Have them lock down the borders and begin to move in. They will kill any enemy nin they encounter on sight. Leave a unit of a thousand jackals to watch over the borders while the others move in. None are to be left alive. Have my fallen angels, phoenix and dragons attack from the sky, the wolf and kitsune demon and land and the badger demons and so on under ground. Have my shadow demons do what they do best . You will go out in waves of two-hundred and fifty as my men are more than capable. Madara and Pein are mine so leave them to me. As soon as they trigger the seals begin your attack. Remember , when the seals are triggered unlike us, our enemies will not be able to leave the battle fields at will. Leave none alive. Mother, Kureno return to me at once. That is all for now."

Then he turned to Rai. "Keep an eye on things at the border." he ordered.

Rai bowed again. "as you wish your majesty ." he said and flew out .

Chiyuuki left the seal and Kureno teleported in. "Mother I know that you wanted to fight Madara but I think you should leave that to me as I'm more suitable for it. I am your son, I will be the one to carry out your vengeance on him. You are also easily controlled by your rage and that is never a good idea when fighting an Uchiha. Instead I want you to take out the chameleon as it will be a bit of a nuisance. Kureno, you will deal with the boss raven as it should be easy for you. Do you concur?" he asked.

Kureno nodded in agreement but Chiyuuki growled angrily.

"I should be the one to kill him! I want my revenge!" She hissed. "Because of him I killed so many people that night and I will never be able to be able to move on if I don't do this! All those people died that night Naruto! He must pay! Nothing else matters to me but that! I will have my revenge whether or not you like it!" she roared getting into bloodlust mode and losing control.

"SMACK!"

Everyone was shocked to see Naruto slap her hard across the face even their servants. "You will snap out of it quickly or I will make you regret it! I am well aware of what he has done as it has been my life that was the most influenced by it! Revenge! Have you not noticed that avengers destroy everything they touch! I know that it hurts you to think of that night but why cant you see what you have gained from it as well? In spite of what he did to you , you are not completely blameless in all this mother and you know it as you were the one who created the sharingan!" he roared and people were even more shocked at that as they had not known that it was her who did it. " You broke the rules that day and gave someone who was unworthy more power and as a result so many lives have been destroyed! Instead of getting revenge , try to make amends for your stupidity on that day. You have a son and grandchildren which is more than you had when you started out. Even if I gave you your chance at revenge it would solve nothing, you need to move on on your own. Cant you hear yourself, you sound like the person I hate the most. Now you will follow orders or you will face the consequences am I clear?" he roared.

Chiyuuki stared at him remorsefully and nodded as by now she was sobbing.

"Dismissed." naruto said coldly.

Kureno bowed and left but Chiyuuki stayed.

"Son , I'm sorry about what I just did, please forgive me." She said sobbing pitifully.

Naruto who was still hurt and angry by what she had said did not even look at her. " Wipe your tears mother, we do not show weakness in front of our enemies. You have your orders , for now all I want from you is for you to follow them to the letter. Failure to comply will mean that you return to the seal until such a time as you regain your senses."

"Naruto…"

"Dismissed." he said coldly and she reluctantly obeyed.

"Naruto are you alright?" Hiashi asked coming up behind him .

Naruto turned and looked at him and Hiashi took a step back at the cold look in his eyes. His eyes were no longer the innocent and beautiful blue he had come to love, but instead they were activated to the eternal Mangekyo and a colder blue than he had ever seen before. His eternal Mangekyo was similar to Itachis Mangekyo except that it was three sixes joined together to form his.

"I'm perfectly fine Hiashi, no need to worry as I have regained my resolve." he replied. " Mother has a right to her anger as Madara Hyuuga did ruin all our lives. Do you know that there are only six beings in all the realms that I have come as close as I can to hating? I will be killing two of them tonight . Earlier I felt bad about all of the people I would be sentencing to death but I don't feel that way anymore. Gaara only has half a soul because of this and had to be placed in stasis until this battle is over and until I can fully restore him. Ni yugito and her bijuu is still trapped inside that statue as well as the third, fourth and fifth bijuus along with their jinchiruukis. What did they do to deserve this? Nothing as they were the ones who gave the first hokage the power and the knowledge to create this land so that you can all have a home. And yet, as is typical of humans, he betrayed them and caused them to be sealed. My whole life I was blamed for something that was not my fault and now I will be able to place the blame firmly where it belongs. Ten thousand fools and none of them will leave here alive. They will all see why my coming was foretold so long ago." he said coldly, then he disappeared in a swirl of dark chakra.

Hiashi watched him go sadly and knew that a part of naruto would never be the same again after tonight. While it was understandable, he knew that Konoha and his clan was responsible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC.

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	25. BATTLE AGAINST THE AKATSUKI PART 1

New chapter…

With naruto on the battlefield…

Naruto teleported in front of his army where they were currently at a standoff with Pein and his army. Summoning Gamabunta, he stood on his head and looked over at the paths of Pein who were standing on the boss chameleon. Both armies stared at each other as they waited for either side to make the first move. All six paths of Pein stood before Naruto and Chiyuuki, Kureno

Naruto bared his fangs at Pein. " Pein, I see that you have decided to decline my offer, how very sad. At least for you."

Pein looked at him arrogantly with his rinnegan. "A god does not bow to anyone ."

Naruto smiled at that. "hmmm . How right you are and if you were a god it would make a difference but you're not. You're just some deranged human filth under delusions of grandeur. I will pay you back in full for what you have done to my family and to my sensei Jiraiya." he said coldly.

Pein didn't respond but naruto didn't mind as he had turned his attention to the chameleon.

"How shameful, turning on your own kind. I hope you know that you will not be forgiven for this insult." he said calmly.

The giant lizard snorted and slipped out his tongue rudely. " Che, I refuse to bow to a child."

Naruto chuckled at that but said nothing else to him. Instead , he made a handsign and summoned Peins real body that was still surrounded by his red chakra. Replacing it with his more brutal purple chakra, he turned to Pein and activated a special vine that he had had growing throughout the conversation and had it cut the female path of Pein into a perfect half from the crotch up before causing it to burst into flames and burn up.

Pein growled and was about to attack but Naruto used the chakra to squeeze the real body warningly which caused all the Paths to whimper in pain.

"AH AH AH!" said naruto wagging a finger playfully. "you need to learn some patience little Pein. Now here is what we are going to do. You will fight four of my real clones and the real me and if you defeat me, your real body is yours but if not, you die, plain and simple. Don't take to long however as with each passing minute the layer of wind I have protecting your real body gets thinner and thinner. Let us see if you are as good as they all say you are. Gamabunta, you are free to fight in any way you want alone for a short while okay. Also don't worry about the Chameleon, he has bigger problems than even you at the moment?"

"Fair enough my subordinate." said the huge toad sounding pleased. "Its been a while since I got into a battle like this one."

A few clones began stepping out of his original body as he said that and they each moved to stand before a Path. Then naruto let our a resounding roar and flared his chakra , the signal to all of his forces and the battle began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

In Amegakure…

Belzeebub, Ayame , Bisco, a team of shinigamis exited the portal with their army a mile away the village of Amegakure. They had decided to assassinate the key figures quickly and had sent in the shadow assassination demons and half of the shinigamis ahead of them . They also sent the badger demons ahead, so that they could find and infiltrate the tunnels to keep the villagers from escaping. Meanwhile, a few jackals assassinated or knocked out all the ninjas in the surrounding areas that were on patrol.

The Shadow demons had quietly slipped into the village while they slept and while some took out the sentries, that were on duty, others went to find and kill specific council members that they knew would not be willing to become a part of their cause. Naruto had been planning it for a year now and he had already decided who would live and who would die. As the shadow demons slipped into the clan houses and killed the necessary targets, the shinigami gave them the stamps they needed quickly that would teleport them directly to narutos realm to be judged .

Like the professionals they were, they managed to get it done without drawing attention to themselves and then began making their way to their Kage tower . Upon reaching, the shadow attached itself to the two sentries on duty and slitted their throats before they even realized what was happening. Then they continued into the building, killing or paralyzing everyone they encountered on the way. Finally managing to get to the office where they wanted to be , they saw the man that Pein had left in charge in his absence. They didn't even give him any chance to notice their arrival, one plunged a sword threw his heart as another cut his throat to prevent him from screaming simultaneously.

Then one of the shadow demons left to go give the signal for the army to approach. Unfortunately a young woman who had been going to go visit her lover that was on duty, found him lying there dead and screamed before they could stop her. Wasting no time, the shadow demon sent up a flare and summoned the army after he knocked the woman out.

Unfortunately a few ninjas heard the woman screamed and hurried out of various ninjas who had been in a few of the clubs and bars nearby and they hurried out to see what was going on. When they found the dead woman and all the other ninjas lying around dead and immediately lit a flair to signal that they were being invaded.

Beelzebub who had been flying around waiting saw the signal and ordered the army to march forward and attack. Dragon and phoenix demons that were airborne , flew on ahead and spat fire at the walls surrounding the village so that the army could enter it easily. Then they stayed in the air and began to spit fire at anyone who attacked them.

It didn't take long for the army to arrive and subdue what was left of the ninjas in the village as Pein had taken the majority with him into the battle, leaving the village virtually unprotected. They took the kage tower as base and kept the village surrounded and the tunnels guarded as well. They also had demons stations in every part of the village and had the villagers and ninjas all come out into the streets before the tower so that it would be easier for them to keep and eye on them all. They left no one unaccounted for as the eagle demons who gave the Hyuugas their Byakugan scanned the area thoroughly. Even the ninjas who had been on patrol were brought in. Then they all waited for Naruto to contact them as they knew he would . Ayame and Bisco left Beelzebub in charge and returned to Konoha as soon as they had everything completely under control.

The entire thing took only three and a half hours to complete due to Narutos excellent planning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Konoha and the fire country…

With Madara….

Madara was feeling quite confident as he and his army advanced into the fire country. They would show that arrogant little child playing ninja who was boss. No child fresh out of the academy was gonna make him lose everything. By the end of the day , he would not only wipe out Konoha and their army but he would finally get to take his revenge on the village that had made him leave in disgrace so long ago. As punishment , he would make them all his slaves. He would kill that boy slowly for trying to pretend that he had the sharingan since they all knew that he was not an Uchiha. He would get his revenge on them all. He was chuckling evilly on his raven summons when he heard a series of screams behind him coming from his men and turned to see more than twenty of them fall . he growled when he realized that he was being attacked from behind and was about to go engage them when a bolt of fire shot by him. His eyes widened when he realized that he was staring at a phoenix completely made of fire with a man on its back that was not being consumed by the flames on the bird.

"Hn." he growled annoyed as he got ready to battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kyoya and Kuro…

They were with the Jackals and shadow demons at the border and was currently watching as they killed a few unsuspecting nin. As soon as they saw Kureno and the archduke Balthazar appear and begin to engage Madara in battle, they began to fight. Pulling out twin Katanas before nodding at each other, they joined the fray.

A nin with a headband that marked him as originally from cloud ran at Kyoya in a panic when he saw them. The wolf grinned and used his Katana to slash threw him in a series of swift strikes. The man looked at him in shock for a minute , before blood began to appear from the various slashed sites on his body.

"Hn." the man gasped before his body fell apart into hundred of twitching pieces on the ground .

Soon jutsus began flying through the air from the ninjas .

"_**Katon:Raikyu (lightening release: lightening ball)!" **_yelled the ninja and a ball of lightening the size of a baseball shot out at Kyoya from a Kumo nin.

"_**Doton:Doryu Heki (earth release: earth flow rampart)!" **_Kyoya countered , hands flying through handsigns .

He spat out mud that created a solid and sturdy wall to protect them from the oncoming lightening ball.

"_**Doton: Retsudotensho ( Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm)!" **_Kyoya said as soon as his wall was down and a the rocks in the surrounded the kumo nin and crushed him alive.

Kyoya winced in sympathy as he heard the mans' bones crack and break as he died. He looked over at kuro and smiled when he saw that the wolf demon was literally ripping through his enemies with his claws. The scene around them was gory as guts, blood and flesh fell around them. The battle had truly began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Shigure and Draco….

Shigure and Draco stood in front of their army. As soon as they saw and heard the signal, they told their army to attack. Draco immediately shifted to his dragon form and began spitting down ice bullets at the enemy nin and Shigure changed to his phoenix form and began to spit fire balls.

The enemy nin who were from various villages except from Konoha, sound and Suna all began to engage in a free for all ninja battle when they saw the enemy coming.

"_**Kirigakure no jutsu (Kirigakure technique)!" **_yelled a few ninjas , creating a thick mist within the air in an attempt to make it harder for the demon nins to see.

"_**demonic phoenix fire style: rapid wings**_!" Shigure mumbled out as he began flapping his wings at an alarming speed, effectively canceling the jutsu.

He only did it so that he would not accidentally hit one of his own men in the air strike as he could more than see well enough in his demon eyes.

A mist nin looked up at the huge flaming bird and growled in anger since it had ruined his jutsu making him unable to carry out the silent assassination technique.

"_**Suiton:Suiryudan no jutsu (Water release: water dragon bullet)!" **_yelled the enraged ninja as he flew through a rapid amount of handsigns for the technique.

A large dragon made of water from a nearby lake flew up into the air and began making its way straight for the phoenix.

"_**Demonic dragon style: breath of ice!" **_growled Draco before blowing extremely cold air at the rapidly approaching dragon , freezing it on contact and stopping it in its tracks as it was too heavy to keep going.

It fell through the air and began to rapidly approach the earth. Fortunately , the demons had no problems dodging it using their amazing speeds. Some of the demons used _**shunshin no jutsu (body flicker technique) **_to escape but for those who couldn't, they were crushed by the falling dragon attack, killing them instantly since they were crushed.

Meanwhile, the demons began engaging the enemy with various other Justus and special techniques or just their bare claws and fangs. The nins were often ripped apart before they could even use jutsus or their swords by the demon. Head were crushed by solid punches , guts ripped out or necks broken before some could scream.

A young ninja from rock who had just gotten married before coming here dodged a sword coming at him only to run into another demon who ripped his heart out from behind. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he dropped to the ground.

Another newly made ninja had began to panic and was now trying to run for his life, pushing even his own comrades out of the way as he went. Suddenly out of nowhere a large boar demon in animal form slammed into him, crushing his rips and puncturing his lungs from the side in. He was pushed to the side by the boar who was still on a straight charge before he fell to the ground. Grunting in pain as the life began to slip away from him, the last thing he saw was a smirking boar now in humanoid form slamming down a battle hammer on his head. Brain matter and bone fragments flew threw the air as the demon pulled out his hammer from the now crushed head with a squelching sound and continued on, stepping on the body uncaringly as he did so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Baal and Seiya…

As the enemy nins began to approach Baal grinned evilly. Signally for his army to wait, baal did what he did best, work up a storm. He wasn't known as the 'storm god' for nothing. Making his body dissipate and fly into the air , he formed a huge storm cloud that looked like an angry bruise that covered the entire enemy army and began to gather force.

Forming a series of tornadoes and typhoons and began raining them down on the enemy, ripping apart everything in its path. Trees, grass and most importantly human nins were swept up in violent twisters and ripped apart by flying debris as well as him. The nins tried to fire various attacks at him to stop the attacks , but they were all blown away or directed back at them. What was left of those ninjas, who had gone underground or made various barriers to keep it all out were then left in the devastation barely alive.

Then signaling the army to attack, the demons advanced down on the humans with a series of jutsus and techniques, killing anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in the way. Then the demons pulled out their weapons or lengthen their claws and began to bring down hell on earth as they cut, slice, ripe or gouge threw the humans in their way.

And iwa nin who had always hated Konoha because of the yellow flash who had killed his father in the last ninja war was happy to be fighting in this war if it meant Konoha falling. When he had heard that naruto was the son of the yondaime, he had vowed revenge on him and he felt that today was the day.

He gleefully advanced on Seiya , intent on crushing him to get to the village when Seiya turned to him and grinned evilly, baring his fangs at him.

"Kami-sama! What the hell are you?" asked the iwa nin in fear at the feral look he was receiving and the sight of the tails.

"Death!" Seiya said grinning as he used his claws to slash across the mans torso, spilling his guts out ahead of his body as it hit the ground lifeless.

His last thought was that his whole life had been wasted since he died without getting his revenge. An thus ended the life of an aspiring avenger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Ran and Zero….

Ran and Zero were having the time of their live as they and their armies crushed the unfortunate humans in their way. Ran was using his flaming spear and Zero his iron sand . Using his iron sand to enclose a few of the enemy nins, he crushed them without mercy and grinned as he saw their bloodied corpse fall.

"_**Suiton :Daibakuryu (water release: great exploding current)!" **_yelled a mist nin as a great whirlpool made of water began to rotate around and around flew with the ninja in the middle of it.

It began moving towards Zero and the others as it grew in size.

Zero grinned evilly as he yelled. _**"Demon style: iron wall!" **_a wall made completely of iron sand formed before him and his army and he chuckled when he heard the water splash against the barrier, disrupting its flow. "Ran use your sword technique to kill him!" he told his friend who nodded and flew up onto the wall.

"_**Demonic sword style: a thousand flaming sword slash!" **_he roared as he slashed his sword in various lines a thousand times, causing straight lines made completely of fire to fly at the nin and anything else in the area.

It slashed the nin in half, burning him from the slash marks out , completely destroying him.

Lowering the iron barrier and forming it into tiny balls , Zero grinned as it flew at the enemy nins and punched wholes straight threw them. It was moments like these that made him love being a demon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the shelter…

The villagers and ninjas watched the most epic battle between humans and demons that they had ever seen in a mixture of awe and horror. To describe it as a battle would be insulting as the term massacre would be a more apt description. They had known that demons were powerful, but to see them cut through ninjas of chunin level and higher as if they were mere insects was terrifying to watch. Most of them felt pity for the humans as not only were the enemy being attacked underground and on land but there were dragons, phoenix , fallen angels and other beings in the air that was raining down attacks on them. It was amazing to see how coordinated narutos army was as the aerial attacks were done with so much precision that they managed to avoid hitting on of their own. They saw madara on his raven trying to fight and losing badly. They saw Pein and all his paths in the same position as he was getting his ass handed to him by a vicious naruto. His summons was fairing much better against the kyuubi either. Overall, they were all glad that they weren't on the receiving end of those attacks. They all also made a mental note to plead for narutos forgiveness as they would all rather not be on his bad side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With naruto….

After giving the go ahead to attack, releasing his seals and allowing himself five percent of his true power and making the clones, Naruto wasted no time in attacking and sent Kureno and Balthazar to engage Madara and send him towards this area. The two flew off and naruto gave his full attention to Pein and his paths. Linking his mind with his clones and secretly creating a lot more clones that were immediately hidden away but close enough to provide an image of pein from every angle, the way peins rinnegan did, he engaged him in battle. Itachi and Jiraiya as well as the shadow demons he had had spying on them had been very informative and he now knew what he needed to in order to defeat him.

With Naruto clone and Pein one…

This pain had short hair and six piercing in the side of his nose. This was the one that he had been told could use Suiton jutsus that could rival the second hokage. Not bothering to waste time, he began doing jutsus without handsigns.

"_**Katon: gokakyu (fire release: great fireball jutsu!" **_and hurled a huge fireball , much bigger than any even Itachi had ever managed to create and sent it at the Pein.

The paths switched as the body that could absorb attacks swelled up and absorbed the attack.

"_So it is true." _thought Naruto as an evil grin appeared on his face. _"Then I'll just have to use one of my new jutsus that I made just for him."_

Sending a mental command to four of his clones as he looked at the huge body in front of him, he decided to launch another attack.

"_**Katon: gokakyu (fire style: great fireball)!" **_he said again and allowed the attack to be absorbed.

Making sure his other clones were simultaneously attacking the paths, five of his hidden clones, flew from different directions even underground with a black rasengan in their hands. Surrounding himself with his red chakra, he grinned as they yelled. "_**Shinigami rasengan!"**_

The sharingan hit the large body of the path in the chest, stomach, crotch, spine and head and exploding. As expected, the large body absorbed it and continued to look at naruto smuggly until he noticed that something was wrong.

Meanwhile, deep inside the paths body, the dark element that had been in the rasengan was death in its purest form and was killing everything inside it without any chance of regeneration or ressurection at all.

The path let out a bloodcurdling scream, stunning the other paths for a minute as well as anyone who heard it. Then his body began to blacken much like Orochimarus hands had done after they had been sealed and it took no time for it to cover his entire body before he died. Naruto grinned and then did another grand fireball that burned him to ashes.

Then he reabsorbed the death element that was floating in the air from the shinigami rasengan and then turned his attention to the other remaining Paths to help the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The people of Konoha cheered as they saw the first Pein drop dead in less than five minutes into the battle. They didn't understand at first when Naruto fired another fireball when the first one didn't work. It had shocked them when they heard the name of his new rasengan but understood when they saw what the rasengan had done to the large path. Most of the men however, winced in sympathy when they saw a rasengan hit him between the legs.

Meanwhile Sasuke felt envious when he saw naruto stand up to nins he couldn't even touch not to mention that his fireball had made his look like a baseball compared to his. He growled and vowed to train harder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto clone two and another path…

As the paths switched an annoyed Naruto but he simply readied his next attack. " Shinigami: Kaze no soodo ( death god: sword of wind)!" he whispered to himself as he and three of his clones formed a blade of wind and deaths essence and in their hands and stabbed the path threw the heart, lung and brain as soon as he appeared before him. Instantly killing him. He pumped a bit of the death element through the blade into body to make sure it stayed dead.

The look of shock and outrage was on the Paths face as he fell. He had been the one who was able to use suiton jutsus well and naruto was pleased that he managed to kill him without even allowing him to use any jutsus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the paths were outraged at how easily they were falling to a mere upstart. They were gods, gods didn't fall so easily to unworthy fools. But here it was that this boy had managed to kill three of their bodies and held one hostage so easily as they fought without him even getting a chance to land any really solid blows on him due to that infuriating chakra barrier of his. To make it all worse, something was keeping him from summoning and resurrecting his bodies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With clone three and another path…

He specialized in Taijutsu and was currently engaging a Naruto clone that was soundly kicking his ass. Even with his rinnegan, he still couldn't keep up with him. He began using chakra to try and hit Naruto as one serious hit would put him out of commission, or so he thought. Naruto who was used to sakura and tsunades fighting style immediately noticed the change and released his speed and gravity seal to another level. He disappeared before peins eyes and continued to pound him into the ground.

Then he decided to end it since he had gotten bored with him. Activating the Byakugan part of his kekkei genkai, he slipped into a self made stance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wham!" the path was hit in the jaw effectively shattering it.

Before he could even gasp in pain , he was hit hard in the gut and the chest crushing a few ribs and puncturing his lungs. He felt his spine crack as he flew up into the air from a hard punch and another kick sent him flying to the side midair before his body was intercepted and another sound kick crushed his back. He looked at naruto who had suddenly stopped midair and as he coughed up blood, his eyes widened as he noticed the blonde fall into a stance similar to the hyugas style and he knew that it was the end for this body as he sensed three more presence around him , effectively surrounding him.

"Kuran kitsune style: kage bunshin kaiten!" Naruto yelled as he used his purple chakra which was already mixed in with the chakra and formed a chakra tower around his body, his clone doing the same.

Unlike the hyuugas it had no blind spot and as the chakra balls got bigger and hit the path, it ripped at his skin slowly before eating at his muscles and flesh before going into the bones and other inner organs, killing him in the most painful way imaginable as he was still conscious while it happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hyuugas all watched their technique being used on a whole new level than any of them had ever been able to achieve and without any of its usual flaws. None of them had even been able to execute a nin in slow motion the way Naruto had just done. Most of the Hyuuga council were extremely bitter when they saw it.

"Did you teach him that Hiashi?" asked a council elder of the Hyuuga clan.

Hiashi shook his head. "no I didn't. I didn't even know he knew how to do the Kaiten at all. But if you look at it you will also see that while it is similar to ours it's a lot different as it has no flaws and is more powerful than our own. I will definitely have to get him to teach me that." he replied awestruck.

Hinata came up to him shyly since she hated the elders with a passion. "Ano tousama, I could teach it to you if you want." she said shyly , shocking him and everyone else. "naruto-niisama taught it to me and Hanabi but so far only I have been able to master it." she said stunning even the elders as hanabi nodded in agreement.

"Lets do that." said an elder. "The Hyuuga clan main branch will most certainly benefit from it."

"I don't think so." said Hanabi surprising them. "As it is narutonii-samas technique , he had a few conditions to any of us learning it when we became his apprentices. We have to teach to every member of the clan equally or not at all. If we try to work around that rule, there is a special seal on us that will make us forget the technique completely as if we had never learned it. He said it was either all or no one and that he would be willing to teach to us all personally. There are a few others but that's a story for later."

"How long have you been the hokages apprentices and why weren't we informed of it?" asked an infuriated Hyuuga who didn't want to teach it to the branch members.

"We have only been his apprentices for a day." Hanabi replied shocking them. "since niisama can manipulate time, he did that to a part of his estate and what was actually only about twelve hours in the normal timeline was almost eight years in that changed timeline so we currently now have eight years worth of training and are well rounded in every field even sealing. We are Naruto-samas personal apprentices and will be helping him in the future on various projects. We are now also s-rank ninjas." she said smirking.

Everyone who didn't know was in shock when they heard that and Hiashi smirked at that.

"I was the one who gave naruto permission to train them as he needed to see if his new training technique would be worthwhile to his apprentices. As it is now, they are both stronger than me with Hinata being the stronger one." he said smugly, pride evident in his voice as he looked at his older daughter.

She blushed and stared at him , pleased that he had publicly acknowledged her growth. Then she turned to look back at the battle taking place. "we should all pay attention to Narutoniisama battle. I know that he will probably ask us our opinion of it and we might get a few interesting tips as he told us that he will be teaching us a new technique soon. . Knowing him, we'll be needing all the headstart we can get."

Hanabi nodded in agreement and they all turned back to watch naruto. From a lounging chair nearby, Hiashis father smiled as he looked at his son and his grandaughters . Since becoming friends with naruto, Hiashi had become a son he could be proud of and upon hearing that naruto would be taking a look at him personally to see if he could help him, he was regaining hope that he would walk again. He smiled as he had never thought the day would come when he would be thanking the Kyuubi brat for anything. Maybe an old fool like him could actually begin to make amends after all. Looking over at Hinata who now had a lot of confidence in herself, he knew that he had a lot to thank the blonde for. Konoha had really grown strong under narutos rule and even before he took office. And to think, so many people had been against it , including him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With naruto clone and path number four…

There were only three peins left including the real one and things were not looking good for the self declared god.

This pein was firing its limbs at Naruto, both out of desperation and a mixture of anger. Naruto quickly summoned his soul reaper scythe and slashed at the body parts that flew at him with it, pouring death chakra into it with each stroke.

" _**Kuran kitsune demonic mokuton: Vine rebellion**_!" he mumbled as black sinister looking demonic vines shot up from the earth and wrapped around the nins body, injecting it with poison and the death element as soon as it touch him. A single vine shot up from the ground and speared threw the stomach, spreading out and ripping the body apart before blooming into beautiful roselike flowers.

Naruto grinned as he saw that his plan for that particular path had worked. He had destroyed the limbs first so that they could not defend the main body and then destroyed the body itself, faster than the rinnegan could see.

Now there was only one body left other than the main body but Naruto didn't feel like playing with him anymore. He saw Madara being hurled towards him and he closed his palms as he looked at the main Pein.

"_**Chakra kyu! (chakra coffin)!" **_Naruto said calmly, crushing the main body.

Both of the remaining Peins screamed as they were thoroughly annihilated by the chakra. Then naruto turned to greet the man he had been itching to fight for some time now. Madara Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Gamabunta…

Gamabunta was having the time of his life, he was using his sword to cut through all the enemies in the way and for the first time since the battle with Shukaku , he was feeling alive. He was glad that Naruto had not only invited him to this little party , but had given him enough chakra to stick around for the next twelve hours if he wanted to. He spat out a wad of oil and grinned when he saw a few rock nins sliding in it. This was actually quite fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Chiyuuki and the chameleon…

The fight was going rather well as she was now in fox form and putting a major beatdown on the chameleon. As soon as the battle began the chameleon had immediately switched to stealth mode and went invisible before her eyes, she had then sharpened her senses and let off a few tornadoes with her tails , ripping everything into peaces in its path. It had been share dumb luck that a piece of debris the size of the gates to the village had flown through the air and hit the chameleon where he was hiding, hurting him enough to deactivate the invisibility mode he was currently in and Chiyuuki immediately capitalized on it. She sprung at him and dug her claws into his body , ripping out the soft patch under his neck and sending her vaporizing red chakra into him, rupturing and burning away his organs and effectively killing him. She grinned as his body poofed away and she turned to look at her son who was currently wiping the floor with Pein. She knew that Naruto had forgiven her for her earlier outburst and that he was currently just hurt as to him, it had felt like she didn't want him the way his human mother had. She decided then that she would make it up to him as soon as this was over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most people had began to feel nervous when the beast of their nightmares was once again before them and some of them had wanted to go and attack it but Narutos Ne force had put a stop to that idea rather quickly. They were all relieved when they saw that instead of turning towards them threateningly, it was turned the other way defending them and their homes and family. For the first time it truly began to sink in that the kyuubi had been as much a victim as they were and while they hadn't totally forgiven her, they would take the time to at least hear her side of the story completely before placing blame. They already had a lot to make up for with Naruto, they didn't need to add more to his list of reasons to hate them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC.

AUTHORS NOTE: most of the jutsus used were made up by me but feel free to borrrow them for your stories is you want. also, i'm sorry if the battle scenes were a little flat or not gory enough for you. i really suck at that kind of thing hehe . please review, no flames please.


	26. BATTLE AGAINST THE AKATSUKI PART II

New chapter…

With Madara…

Madara had never been so angry in his life. The mood he was in now surpassed even the anger he had felt during the battle with the shodaime Hokage. He couldn't believe that one of the tailed beasts that he had been hell bent on capturing flying free before him and getting ready to kill him.

Pure rage and anger ran rampant within him at naruto and it was all he could do not to scream . What he couldn't understand was how the renowned blonde deadlast of Konoha had managed to not only beat him at his own game but free the bijuus so easily and so quickly. Now here he was before a bijuu that wanted vengeance on him. To say he was in deep shit was putting it mildly. He groaned when the bijuu caught fire before him in obvious preparation for battle.

"Madara Uchiha." Kureno said mock sweetly. "I think its time for a little payback for what you did to my family don't you?"

Underneath him the boss raven was trembling in fear. "Madara after this , consider your contract terminated." said the frightened bird. " I'm not cut out for this."

By now Madara was cursing his luck and was currently wishing that he could retreat. Looking over at the flaming phoenix however, he knew that that option had come and gone. He should have fled the minute he entered the battleground and found out that the ninjas were actually real demons. He had felt a certain amount of fear course through him upon entering the fire country as only demons or gods could harm him but he had shrugged it off since gods rarely walked among men. Gritting his teeth , he silently vowed to take his vengeance on naruto as soon as he got the chance. Then he looked at the man on the bijuus back wondering why he wasn't feeling the heat and his eyes widened when he realized exactly what the man was.

"_Are you ready Balthazar?" _Kureno sent telepathically. "_I'm not about to take on the ravens boss."_

"_Yes." _sent Balthazar. _"Leave Madara to me, I'll force him towards his majesty."_

"_Alright lets go." _sent Kureno as he got ready.

"_**Demonic phoenix style: pulsing fire cone- wave !" **_Kureno roared as he released a a continuing wave of fire from his beak in pulsing waves , setting the sky before him on fire as it soared towards the raven.

Madara and the raven saw it coming towards them and the raven did the only thing it could in that situation.

"_**Madara lay flat on my back quickly!" **_it ordered him. _**"Raven style: iron feathers shield !"**_

His feathers hardened around his body becoming solid iron as he raised his wings enough to cover madara while they still flew. The fire hit them and it was much hotter than they had expected it would be. Madara covered himself in a water orb as well so as not to be destroyed by the heat radiating from the backlash waves of fire.

"_**Raven style: flying needles !" **_the raven screeched as spiky needles flew from him body and began making its way towards the bijuu.

A wall of fire appeared automatically that was almost as hot as the amaterasu before the bijuu melting all the needles upon contact. Like Gaaras sand, it was his ultimate defense.

Meanwhile, Madara wasted no time as the wall began to fade away. _**"Hyoton: great iceball!" **_he yelled as the firewall blue away completely, hurling a huge ball of ice at the flaming bijuu.

The large bird dodged it as the fallen angel on his back got ready to attack. The huge ice ball was melted by the waves of heat coming of the bijuus body as it moved. Balthazar released his black wings and flew at Madara faster than even the sharingan could actually see, knocking him off of his summon and causing him to hurl down on a rapid descend to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kureno and the raven boss….

Kureno squawked in in delight as he saw Madara fall and wasted no time in attacking the raven.

"_**Demon phoenix style: flaming arrows!" **_he squawked as arrows made of fire formed around his body from his own flames before they shot off at the raven, a few of them actually going threw the bird's torso, completely penetrating his iron feathers.

"_**Kyaaaaaah!" **_squawked the raven in Pain and outrage as he was hit.

"_**Raven style: wind warp!" **_flapping his wings rapidly and distorting the air around the bijuu causing it to ripple the way a failing genjutsu would in order to disorient him while he prepared his next attack.

"_**Kai!" **_squawked Kureno in annoyance as soon as the technique began. He swooped down on the ravens back in all his flaming glory and latched on with his talons , clawing into the flesh and burning it as he did so.

"_**Gotcha!" **_squawked Kureno gleefully as he engulfed the screaming raven in his intense that was now much hotter than the sun itself.

The last Madara saw of his boss summons was a few feathers floating down and rapidly burning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Madara…

He found himself falling towards the ground after the fallen angel who was now an archduke of hell hit him. He quickly used _**Kawarimi**_ with one of his men to avoid hitting the ground hard. Balthazar growled in annoyance when he saw the switch that had been made and quickly snapped the unfortunate nins neck giving him a quick death before flying at full speed towards Madara.

"_**Katon: Karyu endan (fire release: fire dragon flame bullet)!" **_Madara yelled out , wasting no time as soon as he was on his feet.

And impressive looking dragon made of fire flew up into the air at Balthazar , hell bent on burning him to a crisp. Madara growled in frustration at his own stupidity when he saw the fallen angel simply cut through it with a sword that would make the seven swordsmen of the mist drool in envy. It was a huge broadsword with an angel with clipped wings emblazoned on it. Its tip was made of the finest and hardest metal and was bejeweled with blue stones. It was as broad as Zabuzas old sword and seemed to be sentient as well.

The archduke made it through the fire without even a lock of his long dark hair singed by the heat from the flames.

"Damn, I forgot that he was riding on a flaming bird a while ago." thought Madara in frustration. " that means that he is immune to fire attacks!"

Flying through a few more hand signs at rapid pace he yelled. "_**Hyoton : Ice dragon ice bullet!" **_and a dragon made of ice flew up at the rapidly descending archduke.

Beginning to get seriously annoyed Balthazar let loose an attack of his own, charging up his sword with lightening he yelled. _**"Lightening style: lightening split!" **_as he cut through the ice dragon causing it to split into huge chunks of ice.

"_**Swords style: rapid wind wave." **_Balthazar said again and harsh winds blew around him knocking the ice chunks out of the way towards Madara own army.

A young nin who had just turned chuunin from the village of Amegakure looked up and saw a large chunk of ice hurling towards him. He screamed and closed his eyes as he performed the _**Kawarimi **_and hope it would get him as far away from the falling debris as possible. He got lucky and got out of the area but had to watch as it crush a few of his buddies including his best friend. He didn't have much time to mourn however as a tiger demon shape shifted and pounced on him in its animal form . He screamed as he was literally torn to pieces by the angry beast. The last thing he saw was his best friends head rolling towards him after his body had been crushed by the ice. Then the tiger ripped out his throat and he knew no more.

Madara squinted his eye trying to see better despite having his sharingan on and active as the falling angel charged at him at speeds faster than his eye could see.

Out of desperation he yelled. _**"Amaterasu!"**_

Black flames irrupted around him and began incinerating everything it touched , burning them to a crisp before moving on. Fortunately none of the demons were harmed as they had shoved the humans towards the fire as soon as they saw it and took flight through various techniques.

"_**Fuuin jutsu: fuuka houin (sealing jutsu: sealing law of fire)!" **_Balthazar hissed as he continued towards Madara, effectively sealing away the deadly black flames.

He hit Madara in the gut hard with a solid flying kick breaking a rib. Then he picked him up before the man could even regain his momentum and shot off towards where he had last seen Naruto , since he knew that his king wanted to handle Madara personally.

Seeing his king standing over with only two of the paths left , he flung Madara towards his leader knowing that he would no longer have to deal with any longer. Then he turned and joined the fight, killing every human he encountered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young jounins kunoichi who specialized in genjutsu was about to cast a very powerful one to kill her enemies when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Looking down her eyes widened in horror as she saw a hand sticking out just below her ribs and lung.

"Taki!" she murmured as she thought of her lover as she fell to the ground in pain.

The last thing she saw was a large club descending on her and then the lights went out.

An elite jounin was running desperately towards what he thought was the border as he tried to abandon his dying comrades and save himself. He heard a faint whuring sound as if something was approaching him and he turned to look in order to see what it was only to have a sickle land in the middle of his head , splitting his cranium. He felt his own blood running from the wound as his body stood in shock. Then a jackal ripped the sickle out of his head and then slashed it across his throat , severing his head and sending it flying. Uncaringly , the Jackal stepped on the headless corpse towards the next victim.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two brothers who were twins stood back to back as they fought off their enemies desperately trying to stay alive and avoid all the aerial attacks and jutsus flying around. Kin and kan were their names and they were from Amegakure and had been jonin for about five years now. As they fought kin heard a scream from his brother and turned to see his brothers throat slit by an unseen attacker. He went berserk and began firing off jutsus as everyone and everything.

"_**demon tiger style: ice spikes!" **_he heard a white tiger demon roar and he screamed as he was impaled through the gut from ice spike coming up out of the ground. He was juts conscious long enough to reach out to his brother whose body had also gotten caught in the crossfire and was impaled next to him and took his hand.

"Together forever aniki." he managed to gasp out before he died.

A single tear fell from the brother who had died first as if he had heard his otoutos words. There lives and all their dreams of opening a restaurant together after they retired was cut short then and there as they held on to each other in death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A jounin only had one thought when he saw a hug hammer coming down upon his head. _"I should have listened to my wife and pretended to be terminally ill." _

The hammer hit the top of his head and shattered his neck muscles and crushed his brain , sending brain matter and bone fragments all over due to the force with which the hammer had been brought down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three chuunins from Ame , Iwa and kiri screamed as they were covered in acid. They felt their skin melting as the acid continued to eat into their flesh , destroying their muscles and bones as it did so. They were all thankful when a fireball from the air incinerated them , sparing them from further agony as it burned them to a crisp in less than a minute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few nin screamed as they fell into magma that was covering the ground beneath them. Lava burned into a few more nearby . The crane demons that did this , grinned evilly before moving on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A kunoichi chunin was fighting near her jounin lover as more and more demons continued to bear down upon them. They had already taken three soldier pills and there body really could not handle any more.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" her lover screamed as he was stabbed over and over again through the gut.

"Noooooo Yume !" she yelled as she ran towards him.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her back as she was hit by a fire jutsu and she fell to the ground. She had been careless and had broken the ninja rule. Never turn your back on the enemy. Looking over to where her lover lay dying with his intestines hanging out, she gathered all the strength she could and began to crawl over to him , heedless of her burned back and body. As she crawled inch after painful inch she remembered all the time they had spent together. They had met on a mission and had fallen in love. They had decided not to get married until they retired but it looked like that would never happen now. She finally made it to him and managed to pull him into her arms.

"Tsumi," her lover managed to gasp out. "I love you."

"I love you too my Yume-kun ." she said sadly and then they died in each others arms, glad to have at least passed on together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto and Madara…

Naruto grinned as Madara flew through the air and landed near him. He immediately activated his eternal mangekyo and released a few more of his seals as he sped towards the first uchiha.

"Madara Uchiha!" he said with a cruel smirk. " this is truly the end for you . You should have stayed hidden after the first kicked your ass."

Madara got up and glared at the man who was responsible for all of his plans failing and his army falling around him.

"You will pay for this insult!" Madara roared angrily. _**Katon: Gokakyu (fire release: great fireball)**_! he hissed as he hurled a huge ball of fire towards Naruto only to have it absorbed by narutos own fire ball since he had mimicked his actions.

Narutos fire ball was even bigger after absorbing his and it flew towards Madara.

"_**Kawarimi no jutsu!( Replacement technique)" **_Madara growled out as he switched places with a log. _**"Katon: hosenka (fire release: phoenix immortal flame)!"**_

Then Madara began spitting out fire balls at the blonde. Although he would rather die than admit it, Madara was quite afraid as for some reason Naruto could actually hit him with his attacks and that was never supposed to happen. Only demonic or heavenly beings or weapons should be able to harm him and the fact that the blonde jinchiruuki actually could really unnerved him.

"Fuiton: Daitoppa (wind release: great breakthrough)!" Naruto said keeping his calm as he blew away the fire attacks heading for him.

Shunpoing over to Madara before the man could even blink , he landed a solid chakra filled punch into his face, cracking his mask a bit and breaking his nose before landing another in his gut. Madara flew through the air due to the force of the attacks and tried to pull himself together but Naruto gave him no time. He shot over to him and began hitting him with a series of punches and kicks. Then he created a ball of chakra in his hand as he performed a slight of hand and stole madaras ring.

" _**Shingami Hyoton Rasengan!" **_Naruto yelled as he hit Madaras right arm with a grey swirling ball of chakra.

Madara screamed as the death element that had been infused in the rasengan in its purest form hit his arm as the ice froze it and it fell off. He looked up at Naruto in shock and fear as he felt another rasengan hit his other arm.

"_**Shinigami Katon Rasengan!" **_Naruto said as it he hit other arm with a slightly orange yellow ball of chakra.

The scream that was wrenched from madaras throat as the rasengan connected with his left hand , burning it off as it died and fell from his body would be remembered for ages to come. The worst part was that it not only destroyed the arm, but it froze or cauterized the space it left to prevent him from bleeding to death. Unable to do any jutsus due to the lack of arms , Madara did the only thing he could think of he looked up at Naruto and was about to use his mangekyo to take him to the Tsukiyomi world when he finally noticed the blondes eyes. He had been so busy fighting for his life that he hadn't noticed it before.

"The eternal mangekyo!" he gasped out in envy and awe as well as fear as he cursed himself for not taking up the blonde on his offer by sacrificing Pein.

He saw as narutos eyes began to spin and knowing that meant he decided to try and save his life in the only way he could now. "N-naruto-sama please, if you spare me I will serve you for all eternity." he began but was cut off my Narutos cruel laughter.

"You uchiha never learn do you." the blonde said angrily. " why would I want someone as useless as you when I have someone even better ? _**Kuran Kitsune Eternal mangekyo:" Tsukiyomi!" **_he said in evilly as he had a few Demonic vines spring up from the ground and wrap itself around Madaras real body so that it would not fall when he was done.

Madara shivered in fear as he found himself tied to a post in an orange, red and black world.

"Madara Uchiha , you have caused me and mine so much pain in our lives and now you will pay. While it will only be three minutes in the real world , in here it will be ten years . You will be stabbed multiple times with wounds appearing on your real body without dying and you will regain conciousness at the end of it." he said and left the Tsukiyomi world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the people off konoha…

All the people were shocked when they saw Madara being hurled towards Naruto and when they began to fight and Naruto dominated it , their shock increased. They all winced in sympathy when they saw the rasengan hit his two arms as it was obvious that Naruto was only playing with him. They all felt amused to hear an uchiha try to bargain his way out of his punishment and knew that naruto would only increase his torture even more now.

"Damn !" thought Ibiki. " it's a shame that he's the Hokage as he would have made a fine addition to my division."

When he heard the word Tsukiyomi he actually pitied Madara for a second as he knew that the blonde would not go easy on him. He shivered when he saw the wounds begin to appear all over the mans body and was actually sorry for him when he realized that the man was still conscious.

"He must really hate Uchihas!" thought most people as they watched Madaras torture.

Sasuke shivered as he watched knowing that most of the anger being directed towards Madara was actually meant for him. He vowed to find a way to make it up to Naruto and his children as he definitely did not want to be in Madaras position any time soon.

Itachi watched through his wolf mask in satisfaction As the bane of his existence was being tortured for all the world to see. He was pleased with how far naruto had come.

Hiashi watched entranced by his lovers power and prowess in battle. He actually felt pity for Madara as he had no doubt that Naruto was making him suffer. When he heard Madara begin to scream from the Tsukiyomi he was experiencing , he hoped that both naruto and Chiyuuki would be able to finally move on after this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

He looked at the bleeding Madara before him and smirked when he regain consciousness . Creating a clone, he had it embed the soul reaped scythe into madaras back . Ordering it to slowly suck out his soul and to make sure it didn't escape as he continued to stare at him. Floating up into the air above everyone else and allowing the vines to grow a bit more as they made Madara stand on the same level as him , he summoned a large and sinister looking scroll that was covered in the death element.

"Please," Madara begged pitifully , in too much pain to even care about his pride. "Have mercy!"

An evil smirk appeared on Narutos face at that. "Madara Uchiha , you have been weighed and have been measured and have been found wanting. There shall be no mercy for you." he said as he opened the scroll.

Then he looked over at Madara with his demon ice. "_**Kuran kitsune style: soul reflecting penance stare!" **_he growled out.

Madara began screaming again as he was forced to endure all the torture and suffering he had heaped on other peoples heads.

"_Aniki why?" asked his younger brother as he killed him for his eyes. _

Only this time he was the one being murdered and he felt all the emotions and pain his brother had felt on that day. The pain from the wound coupled with betrayal and disbelief.

All the bodies he had inhabited until he had found obitos…

The uchiha massacre…

And on and on it went until he was back to where he had he was now. He felt himself return to reality and by now he was hoarse from screaming and there were tears running down his face as he trembled in pain and fear. For the first time in so long, he felt unimaginable regret and terror as he felt like he was staring in the face of the shinigami himself. He tried to console himself by thinking that only the shinigami or kami herself could actually remove his soul from his near immortal state but it wasn't helping as something felt off as he stared into the beautiful blue eyes if the perfect being standing before him.

As if knowing what he was thinking , Naruto said. "oh and Madara I heard a rumor that only Kami or the shinigami can actually kill you but that's not quite true now is it?" he said mockingly. " there is one other being that can kill you and that is the shinigamis son. In other words, I can and am going to kill you. This is the retribution you must face for what you did to my mother and my village but most of all what you did to my family who you refer to as the tailed beasts."

Then the clone that was standing behind him ripped his spinal cord out of his back and Madara screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry were you using that?" said naruto playfully as if he hadn't just ripped out the mans spine.

" K-Kill me please." Madara somehow managed to gasp out , definitely not enjoying his so called 'immortality."

Naruto calmly removed what was left of his mask and smiled as he dragged his poisoned claws across the mans' now exposed face, causing Madara to scream even more. "does it hurt?" naruto asked as if he didn't know.

"Because of you summoning mother and causing her to be sealed into me. I was raped, beaten , poisoned so often that I spent most of my pathetic excuse for a childhood in the hospital were the nurses would also try to kill me as well. The anbu that were supposed to be protecting me would often join in and the Hokage would sit in his office staring at his crystal ball watching as I was tortured and waiting to see if I would use mothers powers and become a threat to the village so that he could kill me. Then he would show up when I lingered near death and 'save' me. It was not until after my Itachi left and he had sealed away some of my memories that he began to truly care for me. All the suffering I went through was all because of you and your lust for power and revenge. You and your wretched clan should never have been created in the first place. Mother made you powerful and as her son , I am here to take back the power that you wasted. You made my mother cry and suffer because of the genjutsu you used on her that day , causing her to kill so many people. There will be no mercy from me." he said coldly as he unwrapped the scroll. _**"Madara uchiha formerly known as Madara Hyuuga your crimes that have been written in by the hands of time itself is stated as follows: murder, torture and extortion, manipulation of various demons, summoning of the kyuubi , possession of a body that is not yours, disrupting the balance of life and death by trying to gain immortality that should have never been yours, , imprisonment of the bijuus and wrongful use of my statue. As the king of the demonic and summoning realms, son of the shinigami and the kyuubi no kitsune and the judge sent by Kami I sentence your body to be burned beyond recognition after your eye have been removed so as not to cast further disgrace on my mother and send your soul to eternal damnation where you will be tortured without mercy for all eternity and never be given the chance of rebirth. You will also be alive when your sentence in this realm is carried out and only after it is completed will your soul depart from your have been weighed and have measured and have been judged by me and as I will it , so shall it be."**_

Madara screamed as Naruto used his purple chakra to rip out his eye and incinerate it. Then madaras feet suddenly caught fire and began to burn him slowly from the feet up. Madara had thought that he couldn't scream anymore but he was proven wrong when his feet caught on fire. He felt every bit of it as his feet was burned off and the fire loaded with the death element continued to move up his body slowly destroying him. He felt his skin burning away as his muscles soon followed as then the bones, until only his head was left and he was grateful when his soul was sucked into the scythe where Pein and Madaras soul currently resided.

Then he picked up the head and walked over to his mother and placed it in her hands before kissing her cheek.

"You're finally free of him mother." he whispered so that only she could hear. "as your son this is my gift to you."

Then he turned to his army and ordered them to stand down . Then he touched a seal and disappeared. A few seconds later everyone knew where he had gone as more than five hundred humans fell and the battle was over. He had used his own version of the hiraishin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of konoha and the remaining army had stopped fighting and had watched madaras demise with mixed emotions. Konoha and the demons sheered as they watched him die in the most painful way possible , especially the victims of the kyuubi attack. They all watched as naruto calmly picked up the head and walked over to his mother and handed it to her before kissing her cheek and moving away. They watched in awe as he used his own version of the hiraishin that was even more powerful than his fathers and disappeared in a flash of blue, orange and yellow with a hint of black. Anyone who had had any doubts didn't anymore when they saw him use there beloved yondaimes technique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After killing the last group of humans he let out a loud roar, calling all the demons to regroup. As they did so , he turned to his generals who were all gathering around him and he nodded.

"You have all done very well in bringing about justice and restoring our honor." Naruto told them. "please check over the troops and send those that are wounded back to our realm for treatment as well as those who are tired. Everyone else will remain until told otherwise. Thank you all again for your hard work."

Then he turned towards Konoha and leaped into the air before floating towards where Bisco , Ayame and a shadow demon was standing. All the demons bowed as soon as their king entered.

Turning to the shadow demon he said. "report."

The shadow demon gulped nervously. "We have found one of them your majesty and is currently looking for the others. It was one of the members of the village council. He and his family is being detained until you tell us otherwise."

Naruto growled. "very good." then he did a handsign and two sinister looking demons appeared.

These two demons were nicknamed Pain and Terror as their victims often ended up feeling a measure of both.

"Pain, Terror I have a special assignment for you two." naruto began. " You are to go to Sunagakure no Sato with the shadow demon next to you where you will interrogate their prisoner. I want you to find all the culprits involved as well as solid proof. The shadow demon will fill you in on the situation. I want to be able to tell my brother when he awakens that everything will be fine. You all have two days , do not fail me."

"Yes your majesty ." they said bowing and dissappear.

Then Naruto turned to Bisco and Ayame. "report." he ordered.

"The mission was a success your majesty." Ayame replied. "there were only fifty four casualties including the members of the council that you wanted assassinated . They are currently under guard and awaiting your command. Beelzebub is currently there keeping an eye on things as planned."

Naruto smirked as he nodded . "good work you two. Lets get this done now as we have one more thing that we have to do tonight. As for the bodies outside, I want them sorted out according to village. All those from Suna or Konoha are to be burnt as their families do not need anymore pain and suffering by revisting old wounds. All the other bodies are to be sealed in a scroll according to the village they are from. When you are done with them then bring the scroll to me and I will tell you what to do with them next." then he turned and was about to walk into the command center when Hiashi stopped him.

Surprised , Naruto frowned but waited for his lover to speak. "Naruto, what exaclt is going on? Can you tell me where else your men fought today?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him and debated whether or not to speak. " As you wish. As I told you before , due to the sealing and Gaaras death and resurrection, he only has a half a soul now as the rest of him had already merged with Shukaku. Earlier today I was going over his seal when I noticed something. One of the seal was a berserker seal." he said shocking everyone. " But that's not the worse thing Hiashi. Since they had also sealed a mad preist within him , it added to his instability and I also found another seal just below his hairline that was a controller seal. That means that all those people he killed so long ago was not his fault as someone was controlling him. It was placed on sometime after he was born obviously because after that he always wore his sand Barrier on his body at all times to protect him and that is why no one noticed. To make it worse when I checked over his children, they had controller seals on them as well. I have ordered my men to find the source of the seals and detain them for me. I think that Chiyo knew as there was no way she could not have known since she helped to seal Shukaku within him. She did not sacrifice her life out of kidness , it was out of guilt."

Hiashi just stood there in shock when he heard that. "you mean they wanted to make those children into little killing machines like gaara once was ?" he asked and Naruto nodded firmly.

"Yes." Naruto agreed. "but I would sooner remove the innocent from Suna and annihilate the rest than let that happen. I will be showing no mercy on these people. As for where I sent an army, I sent them to Amegakure to conquer it. They allowed Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki to live there and harm my family so they had it coming. I'm about to address them now, you are more than free to observe."

Hiashi nodded and followed him to the command center and Naruto walked over to chair and sat down as he directed Hiashi to sit in one next to him. Then he bit his thumb and did a few handsigns before holding out his ring and creating a shimmering screen similar to an ice mirror or a projector screen.

Pulling his hand back, he waited until Belzeebub showed up on the other side of the screen.

"Good morning your majesty." said Belzeebub bowing his head a bit in respect. " Everything is in order and we are awaiting your decision."

"Good." naruto replied. " and excellent job on this assignment I am very pleased Belzeebub. You have all really outdone yourselves. No if you don't mind please link me up to the people ."

Beelzebub bowed his head again. "As you wish your majesty."

Then Naruto had a full view of all the people standing outside their homes under the watchful eyes of his army and awaiting his decision.

Clearing his mind, he began to speak. "Good morning to all the people standing before me right now. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kuran no kitsune no konoha, the king of the demonic and summoning realm, the Rokudaime of Konohagakure no sato and the kyuubi jinchiruuki. I'm sure that some of you are wondering what you have done to insight my wrath and in a moment I will tell you. You have not only harbored the Akatsuki , the very people that were hunting me and the rest of my vassals and family but you made him the leader of your village, thereby giving him the resources he needed to hunt us down . I am enraged by the fact that you would not only imprison my people but actually be stupid enough to think that you would actually get away with it. The army he brought here is all dead, his allies are dead and as for paths of Pein. Well, lets just say they reached a dead end as they were slaughtered by my own hand. Now I will tell you all why you are all still alive. Kami and my father the shinigami has appointed me as your judge and I have decided to give this realm another chance instead of bringing about the apocalypse that you all so richly deserve. In agreement with your Daimyo, I am now your new Amekage and I expect your obedience and loyalty as you were to Pein. Your village will be rebuilt by my own forces and your state of economy will improve. New and better training will now be available to you all to make you stronger. This is a step towards change for you all. A chance, if you will to rise above the sins of your past and become better people. Think of this as a step in the right direction and away from the flames in my kingdom. As your new leader I will make you all truly strong and better than you are now so that you can take your place beside Konoha and Suna. You will all be able to stand tall and leave Iwa and kumo in the dust. What is your decision." he asked calmly.

For a minute no one said anything as they were all thinking about what he had said. They looked at the beautiful being before them and thought about their last leader who, although they had hailed him as a god , had only brought more debts and bloodshed to all of them. In fact he had used their resources freely without actually giving them anything in return. Now they had a chance to not only save their souls from eternal damnation but a chance to stand up beside two of the most powerful villages in the ninja lands instead of slaughtering them and destroying their homes like most people would. This was a chance to start over anew, even if they had lost a few loved ones. After all they were the ones that had wronged him first.

Then they all began to cheer for him as their new Amekage and Naruto smiled at them all for a while, allowing them to voice their approval before raising a delicate hand. Instantly silence descended .

"Thank you all for your support." Naruto said humbly. " You're dead from todays battle will be returned to you for burial and you are all free to take the next three days to mourn your loss as when your mourning period ends, the dawn will be replaced by a new day and a brighter future. Also for the next few days you will be seeing demons walking around your village freely, do not be alarmed as they are only there to protect you until your village is rebuilt and to assess the damage so that we can make your homes even better than they are now. They are simply following my orders and they will not harm you in any way. Feel free to speak to them as well about any problems you have and my Archduke Belzeebub will be in your tower meeting with your council and clan heads so that we can best serve your needs. A leader is in place to serve the people , not himself. As your new Amekage , that is all for now. Please feel free to return to your homes."

The people all cheered again and he smiled once more before returning to the private link with Beelzebub. "continue to take care of things there for now. I will be sending Ran, Seiya and Balthazar to assist you . You are to estimate the damage that has been done and summon the necessary demons needed to fix it all. Also take a look at their records and speak with their councilmen and advisors then send your reports to me . I will be opening a permanent portal in my new home as soon as it is finish so that we can travel to each village easily. You have done remarkably well and you will be rewarded richly for it. that's all for now." he said and cut the link.

When he was finished he turned to Chiyuuki who had just entered. "are the men finished gathering up the bodies?" he asked.

"Almost son." she replied smiling. "They should be done in a few minutes. As for Madaras head I have frozen it in unmelting ice for now."

Naruto shrugged but nodded. "Whatever makes you happy. Summon a few demons to clean up this forest and regrow the trees and so on. The seals I placed in the forest will help that. Have Ran, Seiya and Balthazar go to Ame to assist Belzeebub for now. Give them the scroll with the bodies of the people from Ame to take with them. They are to give I to the village council. As for the others have two of our fastest couriers go to each village with their scroll and when they are flying above it, go into the middle of the village and release the bodies mid air. Let the corpses of their men fall down upon them as a warning of things to come if they ever cross me and mine again. I will no longer stand for them harming my family and threatening my villages. My patience with my enemies is rapidly coming to an end. We have stayed silent long enough and I for one will no longer allow this injustice to continue. The time for mercy has come and gone. Death will come on swift wings to those who harm my precious people!" he said coldly.

Chiyuki and the other demons looked on their king with pride when they heard that and more than a few step forward wanting to be the couriers. Naruto allowed it before getting up and walking towards the part of the shelter were the people were. He looked over at Sora who was sitting with Sai and smiled at him before turning to everyone.

"In a few minutes a demonic ceremony will begin and none of you are to step one foot out of this village or interrupt . The space outside will be very volatile as there will be a high amount of chakra flying around. None of you are to desobey this order no matter what as the very chakra alone will be enough to incinerate you as it will be purely demonic. Today you will be witnessing a major part of history so you should feel honored as what will happen has never happened before nor will it ever again." then he turned and nodded to his jinchiruukis and their bijuus.

"All my soldiers are to stand guard around the area as the ritual takes place. I will not allow any interruptions as this is a very delicate technique that only I can do. Do you all understand?" he asked and they men all agreed.

Creating a few clones, he gave them the rings that would be worn by the jinchiruukis when they were awakened again and they all flew outside to the now cleared earth as almost all of Konohas trees had been destroyed by all the jutsus and fire techniques.

Rocketing through a few symbols , he summoned the king of hell statue. They all watched as the statue arose from the ground much like it had for the Akatsuki and saw as naruto floated up towards its head where he and three other clones sat down in a circle back to back in a meditative pose as the other clones and jinchiruukis with their bijuus went to stand on their respective fingers according to their rank and rings.

Then the seals that covered narutos body appeared and began to unlock as his chakra surged and began pouring into the statue. When he had his seals off by fifty percent, he covered the entire statue with all three of his chakra and it began to change as he and his clones that were sitting next to him held out their hands the way the statue did and began to chant in their demonic voice in the demonic tongue with his eyes closed.

Then five coffins appeared in the air and continued to float as his chakra reached up and engulfed them as well.

The statue continued to change , its many eyes becoming only two and take the form of the true king , Naruto. It had stayed in the form it had before as the king had not been made whole yet and now that he was, the statue took on his face.

And Narutro, his body covered in chakra opened his eyes with the statue synchronizing with him and said. " Ichibi and its vessel come forth at once!" he roared and the coffin holding Gaara opened as the statue began to shake.

Gaara floated unconscious in the air in front of the statues mouth and everyone watched as Shukaku and what was left of gaaras soul that had been sealed in the statue fly out in a burst of powerful chakra and began to enter Gaaras seal that was on his stomach. The chakra continued to pour in until it was all done and then the seal that Naruto had placed on gaaras forehead began to glow as gaaras appearance began to change. A single soul that had escaped from the seal as well tried to enter Gaara but was stopped when Narutos demonic soul reaper scythe sucked it in. it was the soul of the mad priest.

It screamed in outrage as the scythe pulled him in but no one felt sorry for him.

Gaaras body began to change as he got taller until he was about six feet six inches and his ears became pointy at the tips as his hair grew longer and he grew red eyebrows. The black lines around his eyes thinned out a lot until it looked like he was only wearing a thin layer of eyeliner. He was now breathtaking to look at as his nose to on an aristocratic tilt , becoming straight and sharper in profile with even higher cheekbones. The only major difference was that he didn't have the word love tattooed on his forehead.

Then Shukaku in human form left the seal to reveal a young Adonis with blood red hair like Gaaras and pale green eyes. He looked like a twin of Gaara except that his features were much more softer and feminine. A thin shackle made of chakra linked their arms together for a minute , signifying their merge and their bond to each other and Gaara opened his eyes and looked at his Bijuu. An array of emotions flitted across his face before the two of them took their respective rings from the Naruto clone and went to stand on the finger that belonged to them.

Seeing that they were restored naruto continued. "Nibi and her vessel come forth at once!" he ordered and the coffin holding Nii Yugito burst open revealing a young blonde woman in her teenage years. As with gaara, the chakra flew within her body and the body began to change becoming even more sensual as she developed luscious curves and breasts rivaling Tsunades . Her blonde hair began to get streaks of orange and yellow within it and her eyes got pointier as well. Then the Nibi known as Kisa left the seal much like Shukaku did and stood bound to her jinchiruuki in all her glory as she truly had a body that most women wished for and most men fantasized about. She had yellow slitted eyes and long hair that passed her waist and a very shapely figure. They too received their rings and stood in their place.

"Sanbi come forth at once!" Naruto ordered as the coffin holding the humanoid body that Naruto had made for him opened and the body floated out. The bijuu quickly entered his body and he glowed before he opened his eyes to look down at Naruto. Then he took his ring and went to stand in his place.

"Yonbi and its jinchiruuki ,come forth at once!" Naruto said and they obeyed.

Next up was the Gobi and when they were restored to their bodies and given their rings, they all looked up at Naruto before bowing to him as he was their lord and master. Naruto stood up as his clones remerged back into his body and his outfit shifted , baring his chest so that they could see as the Kanji for all their names formed in a ring around his heart a living proof of their bond and allegiance.

Then suddenly a large amount of all three of his chakra exploded from him and surrounded him, destroying his clothing as a black cloud of death essence surrounded him , covering his private area from view. Then the chakra surrounded him much like a large rasengan with him inside it and the chakra began to swirl around him faster and faster.

The shinigamis and angels who were present began to panic and they flew out towards naruto so that they could get a closer look. Suddenly the shinigami and Kami herself appeared in a ray of blinding light and hurried over to him.

"What's happening to him?" asked Chiyuuki panicking as she hurried over to them.

"He's evolving again." said Kami surprising them all. "since all three of us created him , he needs all three of us to get past this. While he has forgiven you two he still feels a certain amount of anger towards me and as such it is blocking me from helping him. He is my son too but he doesn't acknowledge me." she said sadly.

"How can we fix that?" asked Chiyuuki. "my son…our son needs us. We have to help him."

"We need to pour more of our essence into the chakra orb surrounding him." Kami explained. "I will have to pour more of mine in than any of yours since he is rejecting me. I don't know why he's doing this but only he can tell us."

The three of them stood around him and began to pour their essence into the orb. The orb that had been a mixture of violet , blue and orange chakra with a hint of black. Then Kami began to pour in her white essence , the shinigami his black and Chiyuuki her orange chakra. It continued to pour into the orb and they all watched as Naruto began to absorb it. All the chakra flowed into him until there was none left and his tails began to shimmer. Three of them split into two and became their own tails , giving him eighteen tails instead of the fifteen he had before. Then his body straightened out and the dark cloud around his body began to spread all over him as the seals he wore began to close themselves again. The cloud solidified and became layers of dark clothing that looked rather silky and pliant and his body glowed gold as his hair grew a bit longer and his features became even more feminine.

A portal opened in the air and the demonic council came out of it and went to stand next to the jinchiruukis and their bijuus. Naruto straightened and opened his eyes. They all gasped when they saw that they were completely black.

""I have decided the fate of this realm and it is as follows." he began in a thick demonic voice that sounded as if he was being possessed. "I will return the balance to this realm instead of destroying it this time around. As of now every one hundred years I or one of my children will return on the day of my human birth to this realm. They will live in this realm for a period of fifty day and will administer three tests to humanity. They will test the body , the heart and the soul . After these test they will give their results to me and I will make a record of it. On the tenth time, which will mark the period of a thousand years, I will come and whether or not humanity is destroyed depends solely on them. Of they are as they are now, then all the of the pure souls will be moved to another realm to live out their lives and the rest will be destroyed. Then we will begin the life cycle all over again in this realm. That is my decision and as I will it so shall it be." he said then his eyes changed back to normal and he gasped as he became aware once again.

Looking around he said to the jinchiruukis and their bijuus. "You have all been restored to your former glory and have been given a second chance to walk among the living again." Naruto began. "Do not forget what brought you here but look towards the future and help me restore the balance in all the realms. Taking revenge will not give you back what you lost so forget about those stupid notions as all they do is create more orphans and raise the death toll. You will all return to your rightful place and perform the duties that were given to you upon your creation. Obey me and prosper, defy me and face my wrath. As your king I demand your obedience and loyalty. Let us rule with fairness to all species and justice our blade. As the judge of the realms and your king welcome back to all of you." he said with a smile.

The demons cheered as they looked up at their king and Naruto waved to them before opening a portal back to the demonic realm. "return to your homes and rest for now, as you have more than earned it. Thank you all for you hard work and I declare today to be a holiday in this realm and ours ."

The demons cheered again before marching back through the portal and Naruto unsummoned the statue and floated down to the jinchiruukis and their bijuus as he replaced his seals to ninety nine percent. They bowed and kissed his hand and Gaara actually hugged him.

"What of my family?" Gaara asked as soon as he reached him.

"They are on their way here through the portal with my family, my father and nejinii." Naruto told him. " as for the controller seals, we have found one of them and my interrogators are trying to find out who the others are. I have an alliance with your daimyo so you don't need to worry about any backlash from him when we take care of them and he will also be increasing your villages funding. Stay here for the rest of the week okay as you will need time to adjust to your new abilities."

Gaara nodded. "Thank you." he said as stoically as always and Naruto hugged him again.

"There is no need for thanks between family." he said .

Then he sent them to the command center as he walked over to Kami, Chiyuuki and the shinigami. "Thank you." he said honestly.

Then he looked at Kami and frowned . "What took you so long mother? Why did it have to come to this for you to finally help me or at least come see me? Why did you abandon me too?" he asked sadly.

Kami walked up to him and shook her head. "No my son you're wrong. I never really abandoned you at all. The only reason I made life so hard for you was so that you would be a very good judge. Unlike us you had to live among them, walk with them and see what they are truly like through experience. That way you would judge them all fairly." she explained.

Naruto shook his head at that. "No mother, that's not what I meant." he said . " I meant why didn't you come see me like father did after I had changed? why did you stay away from me? Why did you not show yourself?"

Kami sighed. " I didn't think that you wanted to see me." she said honestly. "I thought that you hated me."

Naruto shook his head. " I didn't hate you , I was close to it but I didn't hate you." he confessed.

Kami nodded and hugged him and after a minute Naruto returned it. "come visit me and my family soon mother." he said. "I'm sure that they would love to see you."

She nodded and after thanking them again, Naruto watched as Kami and the Shinigami disappeared.

Then he and Chiyuuki teleported to the shelter and naruto said to the villagers. "You are now all free to return to your homes and I declare today a holiday that marks the defeat of the Akatsuki and its army. This is a time for you to stop looking at the past and look to the future that you all now have. Use it wisely." he said and as the villagers and ninjas cheered he nodded to all of them and went to get Sora . Then he gave them one last wave and upon taking Hiashis hand, disappeared with the rest of the demons using a teleportation jutsu.

Reappearing on the namikaze estate , he was surprised to find it empty and a servant waiting for him.

"Due to the time change you made around the area for your Palace your Majesty it was completeld in twelve years , while it only took twenty hours in real time. As a result everything and everyone was moved their and your chamber has been prepared." She said shyly.

Naruto nodded and thanked her before teleporting to the palace. To see it in real life was even better than how he had imagined it and it looked like something that had been taken straight out of Aladdin or some other cartoon with a princess in it. The castle was simply beautiful and naruto looked over it in awe for a second before exhaustion hit him and he went in. he was grateful when servants came and began leading all of them to their respective suites.

He left with Hiashi and upon entering his suite , he ordered food brought to him as he hurried into the bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom was simply amazing but he was too tired to admire it much and after a quick shower , he rejoined Hiashi who was sitting their calmly drinking tea.

Going over to him Hiashi pulled him down unto his lap and kissed him. Naruto moaned in delight as he ran his arm up his lovers chest. Finally pulling way he smiled at him , happy that the problem with the Akatsuki had been solved.

Then he got up and went to sit in his chair , eating his meal across from Hiashi.

"You were amazing out there ." Hiashi said with a smile.

Naruto smiled. "thanks. It was a bit of a workout but I'm glad that the Akatsuki is now behind us. Now all I can do is move forward and help humanity to pick up the pieces and teach them to be better people. Make sure you tell Hinata by tomorrow Hiashi . Stop putting it off. Make Hanabi her advisor . " he said referring to her place as the heir .

He nodded. " I'll make sure to do that ." replied Hiashi.

Naruto nodded and ate his meal before going to his bedroom with Hiashi. Undressing he climbed into bed and laid down as Hiashi went to take a shower. By the time Hiashi returned, naruto was fast asleep. Smiling , he undressed and climbed in next to him, falling asleep as the sun came up on the horizon signaling a new dawn.

TBC.

AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE. UNBETAED.


	27. AFTERMATH

New chapter…

It was midday when Naruto woke up and after a quick wash up , he hurried out of the room leaving a sleeping Hiashi and went to find his kids with a servants help. He found them in a huge play room playing with plastic kunai and shuriken. Tsunake was sitting down with Yuke reading a scroll that Naruto himself had written and explaining to Sora about Chakra. Gaaras children were there too.

As soon as they all saw Naruto they got up and ran over to him. Bending down to hug and kiss them all Naruto said. "Sorry for not being able see you as soon as you got back but I was a little tired."

"Its okay mommy, we understand." Said Tatsuke.

"Thanks." naruto said politely. " Now everyone I'm sure that you've all met Sora. He will be your new little brother from now on since he doesn't have parents or a home anymore okay?"

The children nodded and then hugged Sora and the girls were exited to get a new brother.

"We understand." said Daisuke. "we'll help him catch up and take care of him."

Naruto nodded. "good and thank you for being so understanding. Now how about we all go and have a picnic in the garden today. Would you like that?" he asked.

They all nodded and Naruto turned to one of the servants. "please have our lunch brought out to the garden for us today. The other guests on the estate are invited if they feel like it of course. Have the children ready to go by the time I return." he ordered and the servant bowed and did as ordered.

Naruto left the room and went back to his bedroom to find Hiashi sitting up in bed waiting for him. "We're about to have a family picnic in the garden behind my palace. If you don't get dressed now you'll be late." he said with a welcoming smile as he walked over to him.

Hiashi nodded at that and directed him to have a seat next to him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked worriedly.

" What happened to you while you were in that ball of chakra?" Hiashi asked. "When you opened your eyes they were completely black with not even a hint of white within them. Nor did you have any pupils or iris. Your voice also sounded strange, not like your normal voice or your demonic voice at all. In fact I would say that it sounded as if three people were talking at once."

Naruto sighed at that and made himself comfortable. " What you heard was in fact three voices. You heard the voice of my body, of my heart and of my soul. The reason I appeared to be that way was because I was in one accord with my entire being. It will only ever happen if I am about to pass down judgement upon a soul . There is no need to worry okay? I'm perfectly alright." he said reassuringly .

Hiashi nodded then he smiled. "So Kami is your mother too. that's interesting but a little confusing."

"Yes. It is." Naruto agreed. "Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina were my human parents or vessels if you will. On the day of the sealing father poured his essence into me and by doing so made me his son. Chiyuuki merged with me and made me her child as well and Kami gave me my pure heart and incorruptible soul making her my parent as well. Think of it as a cake. Fathers the flour, mothers the sugar and Kami is the water that makes it all come together. Kushina baked the cake and Minato served the cake to everyone . That means they all had a role in this understand?"

Hiashi nodded at that. " yes , I do. But I don't think I'll ever look at cake the same way again. Unless you're wearing it of course."

Naruto blushed and crawled unto his lap. " That could be arranged." he said before kissing him. " Now hurry up and get dressed, everyone is waiting for you. Also , tonight there will be a party here to celebrate our victory, will you come as my date?" he asked.

Hiashi nodded and Naruto thanked him before giving him a chance to get dressed in the kimono that a servant had left for him. Then they went out into the garden to find everyone else already there, even Kisame and Itachi. Hinata and the others were there as well as it seemed that they had been visiting. Naruto greeted them all and sat down with his children.

"So troublesome." said Shikamaru as he rubbed Temaris back. "How long have you known about Sakura and Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed at that. "I think that it was a few days before he left that I found out. Sakura was being meaner than usual and I decided to find out why. Before I could actually get a chance to confront him about it , he had left. But that's all in the past now. I have ten beautiful children and I'm finally happy. He is of no consequences."

They nodded and Gaara said. "when will you get the results from the investigation on the seals?" he asked.

"I gave my men two days but knowing them, it will probably only take one so any minute now I guess." Naruto replied. " I will say this however. They wont be getting any mercy from me. Its one thing to mess with us , but its completely another to mess with our children."

Gaara nodded in agreement . " I will be dealing with them personally."

Naruto nodded. "see that you do or I will. The minute they tried to harm you and yours again they became my problem. When they cross over I will not be going easy on them."

"What about the souls that are in your scythe?" asked Hanabi. "what will you with them?"

"I will be keeping them within it for a hundred years so that they can see what its like to be sealed or I might give them to father." Naruto said with an evil smirk. " and at the end of that time, they will be beginning their sentence in the hottest part of hell."

"Thank god I was on the right side." said Kisame shuddering in fear.

Everyone laughed at that since he was rapidly becoming paler.

"So what will you be doing with us now?" asked Zabuza. " will we stay in Konoha permanently or what?"

Naruto shook his head at that. " you will all be living for a thousand years so you have all the time in the world. You will stay here for a while but I have other plans for you. It involves a certain assasination you tried to get done that caused you to end up as a nuke-nin. Lets just say I have a bone to pick with him soon concerning the people he killed with blood limits."

Zabuzas' eyes widened when he heard that but then he grinned evilly. "I like your style."

Naruto laughed. "its one of the many things I have to do in this realm. But enough about work. Kami knows I'll have enough of that to deal with tomorrow. I swear those damn paperwork breeds like rabbits. If you close your eyes for a second it grows." he said pouting.

Hiashi, Gaara , Tsunade and Neji nodded in agreement at that.

"So how long have you and my uncle been together?" asked Neji suddenly who kept staring at his uncle strangely.

Naruto flushed. " um we became friends a little after you left . But we only began our relationship on the night of Jiraiyas memorial service. We've um… been together since." he said a bit nervously.

Neji nodded and continued to stare at his uncle until the older man got tired of it. "is there something on your mind Neji?" he asked.

Neji swallowed nervously. " No , its just that I never thought that you were gay." he replied.

Hiashi chuckled at that. "I'm not . I only like Naruto that way." he said reasonably.

"Well he does look rather feminine and he can have children." said Konohamaru thoughtfully. "and he is prettier than more than half the women in the fire country."

Naruto flushed in embarrassment as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto growled knocking him on the head with his knuckles.

The others laughed and Daisuke said. " Mom he is right , you are rather beautiful and you're much prettier than that troll Haruno. Its freaky enough she has a huge forehead and two souls , but to add her meanness to it makes her horrible. There is something about her that screams danger mother. Every time I see her my demon side becomes angry and want to lash out at her. I felt the same thing when we confronted the traitor that is our father. There is so much darkness within them." he said shivering.

Naruto sighed and pulled him unto his lap. "its okay honey, that mean woman will not hurt you anymore okay?" he said consolingly. "if she ever comes near you all you have to do is summon me or tell your bodyguards. The same goes for your father. If you don't think you can you all have my full permission to do whatever is necessary to defend yourselves against her or any other enemy you may face."

The children all nodded in agreement with that and Naruto looked over at Hiashi and frowned. The older man rubbed his back consolingly but said nothing and for that Naruto was grateful.

"So you were saying something about a party." Hiashi began, changing the subject so that Naruto would be more at ease.

Naruto looked at him gratefully. "oh yeah.. There will be a party tonight that mother planned to celebrate our victory. It will mainly be demons of course but I would really like it if you guys would come. After the formal stuff is over it should be fun. The invitation has already been sent out to all those that are invited of course. Wear whatever you want really . I don't particularly care. Only the bijuu ten and their jinchiruukis or children are obligated to wear formal clothing. All of konoha is already celebrating anyway. Amegakures, Suna and the fire countrys' diamyo will be coming as well. It should be interesting if nothing else. Tomorrow we will all begin work."

They spent the rest of the day relaxing, except for Naruto who went back in time and got Asuma Sarutobi , Hizashi Hyuuga and Hayate Gekko . Other than that it was a restful day for all involved and that evening when it was time for the party, everyone who had been invited was there. Gamabunta and his family was there as well since Naruto had formally invited his old summon. It would be a formal dinner first , then afterwards there would be dancing and the usual things you did at a party. All of the clan head were invited and so was the rookie nine except for Sakura and Sasuke .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the party…

It was finally time for the victory party and everyone who was anyone was there. Naruto looked over at the three daimyos who had just arrived and smiled in greeting as he walked over to them.

"Thank you all for being here." Naruto said politely as a servant immediately offered them a drink. "I am pleased that you all decided to accept my invitation."

The three men smiled back at that as they each took a drink.

"I am pleased to see that you have managed to free my village Kuran-sama."the daimyo of rain country said. "You will have a lot of work on your hands in getting my village back to where it should be but I have faith in you. Feel free to send for as much funds as you need."

Naruto smiled at that . "Thank you very much for that but for now I'll be using my own forces to reform Amegakure and make them a force to be reckoned with like Konoha and Suna is. I should also thank you for increasing the budget for Suna daimyo-sama. My brother is very pleased. Arent you gaaranii?" he said turning to Gaara who was standing next to him.

"Yes I am." Gaara replied. "I will be able to send more people to the exams with the new influx of funds."

"I'm glad to help now that I know that Suna is in good hands."The daimyo of the wind country said. "I must confess that I never really liked your father at all. It was one of the main reasons why I cut your funding so drastically. I must also apologize for what was done to you and your family as a result of this."

Gaara shook his head. "the blame rests on my fathers head not your so there is no need to feel guilty." he replied.

"I must confess that I too feel guilty for what happened to you as a child kuran-sama."the daimyo of the fire country said a bit shamefaced. "if I had taken more of an interest in what the council of Konoha was doing I would have been able to help you when you needed it."

Naruto gave him a sad smile. "all of that is in the past now Daimyo-sama . All we can do is look to the future now and make sure that the same mistakes aren't made again. I must thank you for agreeing with the new laws I've put in place. I apologize for the emergency lockdown I had to put you on as well as the emergency team of bodyguards I sent you. However as your hokage I had to make sure that you and your family was protected."

The daimyo nodded. "feel free to do it at any time hokage-sama. I must admit that I haven't felt this safe since I was a child and my father was still alive. I'm very pleased to have such a strong Hokage. I'm also pleased with the alliances you've managed to make. It is nice to meet other daimyos on such peaceful terms."

Naruto laughed at that. "well I do take my job seriously. I am pleased to say that the Akatsuki is no more and things are looking up for all of us. Konoha has had the lowest casualty rate in years. Our medic nins are top of the line and I have to say that the nursing school and herbal remedy store I had opened is actually bringing in more funds than even our ninjas are. We are out of dept and my ninjas are even better trained than ever before. I plan to do the same with Ame and suna is already on the way with my brother in charge. Now that you are all here however there is a business matter that I would really like to discuss with all three of you in private. I assure you it will be quite beneficial to you if you agree."

"That's interesting."said the fire daimyo. "how about we all go to your office to discuss it?"

Naruto nodded and the three daimyos left with him and Gaara for his office. As they walked the daimyos complemented him on his palace . By the time they got there the daimyos were all eager to know what Naruto was up to. They walked in and Naruto had them all sit down before he began to speak.

"I wanted to offer you three the chance to live for a thousand years."naruto began shocking them. "you see as the son of the shinigami I can do that . The benefits are quite obvious. Not only would you live that long , but you can keep your positions for that long. The way I see it is , if you all live that long, with the way our relationship is now, you wont even have to worry about choosing a successor for a very long time. No strings attached . So what do you say?" he asked.

The three men sat there thinking for a few minutes before finally agreeing and naruto smiled. "Thank you. My clones will have it all done in only five minutes in real time. Come with me." he said and they followed.

They went to a suite in his palace and Naruto did the same routine that he did with the others without the training. He did however put a seal on them to help all of them communicate easily and after teaching them how to use it, they all returned to the party.

As soon as they returned Hiashi walked over to Naruto and whispered . "What was that all about?" he asked.

Naruto smiled. "Just business Hiashi-kun that's all. But if you want to know you'll have to think of a way to make me tell you." he purred suggestively.

Hiashi smirked at that. "can I have a word in private Hokage-sama? Its very important." he asked.

Naruto arched a brow. "Of course Hyuuga-sama. Please follow me."

The two of them slipped out of the room into the hallway and hurried to a nearby empty room. As soon as they entered the room Hiashi shoved Naruto up against the wall . The glass of champagne fell from Narutos hand as he was picked up by the older man and pressed further into the door. He moaned as Hiashi made a hickie at the side of his neck while pushing up Narutos royal kimono.

"No underwear?" Hiashi said amused. "You really were ready for me."

"You have no idea how ready." Naruto replied as the older man moved his hand to his portal.

He grinned when he saw the look of surprise on the other mans face when he realized that Naruto had already prepared himself. Not wasting any time he uncovered his arousal and pushed into the horny blonde above him., capturing his lips to keep him quiet. He began plunging in and out, pounding into the purring boy over and over again. Unable to hold in his screams of pleasure any longer, Naruto broke the kiss and began moaning and begging for more. Hiashi smirked as he began hitting the blondes prostate over and over again causing the blonde to shiver in pleasure, going weak in the knees as he was taken fast and hard over and over again. He whimpered as the older man made a few more hickies all over his neck and chest.

"Hiashi-sama." he gasped out as he came.

"Naruto!" Hiashi hissed as he flooded the boy's tight cavern with his essence.

The two of them leaned against the door trying to catch their breaths for a minute before hurrying into a nearby bathroom to clean up. Five minutes later a flushed and limping Naruto followed by a smirking Hiashi returned to the party. A few people noticed their entrance but said nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Jiraiya…

He saw as Naruto returned to the party with a smirking naruto and a sad smile appeared on his face. He had really done a lousy job in training naruto and it was amazing that the blonde had managed to come so far on his own. He had given the blonde a crash course in dispelling genjutsu, had helped him brush up on the few techniques he knew but had left the blonde to figure out everything else on his own. He had only helped the blonde when he lost his temper or in controlling the kyuubis power instead of teaching him not to rely on it. But the blonde had worked hard while he had been on his research and had managed to surpass him in every way. He had also help him start a relationship with Tsunade. Something he hadn't been able to do in all these years. He had been the boys godfather but he hadn't even seen him until he was almost fourteen. It was no wonder the blonde relied only on himself in everything.

"Your father would be proud Naruto. You've really come a long way." he whispered to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With itachi…

He saw when Naruto returned and noticed the limp he was currently sporting and inwardly frowned. Although nothing showed on his face, he was really annoyed that he had lost the lovely blonde to the older man. It didn't help that he still lusted after him in spite of everything. Still he took comfort in the fact that Hiashi wouldn't live forever, but he had a whole thousand years to make Naruto his.

"Someday my Naruto." Itachi said to himself. "Someday I'll have you all to myself."

With that thought firmly seated in his mind, he took a sip of his wine and continued to observe the ethereal beauty he secretly desired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the daimyo of the fire country…

He saw Naruto return to the party and smiled. He was glad that he was finally happy after everything that had happened. Had he known that he was the yondaimes son , he would have taken him in himself. It also didn't help that the boys own mother had abandoned him right after the sealing. He would have never guessed that Kushina could be so coldhearted. The fact that Naruto still protected konoha when he had more than enough reason to destroy it only proved what a good person he really was. While it was a bit shocking to see minatos best friend as the boys lover, he would not complain about it. He watched as the boy began dancing with the older man and saw the way the older man looked at him and knew that the Hyuuga loved him. Although he wasn't gay, he had to admit that the blonde really was breathtaking to look at and to see him dance was something that shouldn't be missed. He saw the way the uchiha was staring at the blonde and smiled. This should be interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With chiyuuki…

She was having a good time watching Naruto have fun. It amused her to watch him dance and when she saw the uchiha's reaction she chuckled. The boy was radiating a mixture of bloodlust and jealousy that was so amusing to watch. Taking a sip, she decided to remain watching for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

He smiled when he stopped limping and thanked his regenerating abilities when he could walk normally again. He felt a pair of arms slip around him and smiled as he turned to Hiashi.

"This is unusual for you Hiashi. Where is you Hyuuga coldness?" he asked teasingly.

Hiashi scowled at him before pulling him into his arms possessively. "Dance with me." he said arrogantly pulling Naruto into the middle of the room where other couples were dancing.

Naruto allowed himself to be pulled unto the floor and into Hiashis arms and chuckled as the older man began to lead. He heard a growl and looked up at the older man in confusion. "what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Hn."Hiashi grunted pulling him even closer.

Naruto decided to let it go and the two of them continued to dance. He shivered when he felt Hiashi playing with his tails and began to purr.

" Hiashi please your turning me on when you do that." he whispered to the older man.

Hiashi continued to play with them and Naruto's purring increased as they dance. "Hiashiiiiiii please stop. We're in public." He pleaded.

Hiashi chuckled and finally took pity on him which was not a moment too soon since he felt someone touch his arm. The two men turned to see Itachi standing there.

"Itachi-kun?" Naruto said questioningly.

"Mind if I cut in Hokage-sama?" asked Itachi.

"Yes." Hiashi hissed .

"No." Naruto replied at the same time.

Hiashi turned and glared at the blonde who pouted. "Hiashi its just a dance."

Hiashi growled and then stepped back and a smirking Itachi pulled Naruto into his arms. They began to dance and Naruto chuckled. "Why are you trying to aggravate Hiashi ?" he asked.

Itachi looked at him. "I'm not." he replied.

"If you say so." said Naruto disbelievingly. "So how do you like being home again?" he asked.

"Hn."Itachi replied.

"I owe you everything itachi." naruto said seriously. "And I hope that someday I will be able to find a way to pay you back for what you did for me."

"You don't owe me anything Naruto-kun." Itachi replied. "I owe you for what my family did to you."

Naruto sighed. "Then I guess we should call it even then."

Itachi nodded at that. "Hn."

Naruto didn't say anything else and they continued to dance.

Meanwhile Itachi was looking over at Hiashi with a smirk on his face. He saw Hiashis Byakugan activate and smirked as he allowed his mangekyo to become active. The dance ended and Hiashi came over and pointedly began to take the blonde away from Itachi much to the amusement of everyone else.

"Thanks for the dance Hokage-sama." Itachi said arrogantly. "I'll have to do this more often."

"Not if I can help it." Hiashi muttered pulling Naruto away.

"Hiashi what is wrong with you?" Naruto began complaining but was cut off when he found himself being kissed.

Then Hiashi pulled away to look at a stunned and confused naruto. "What is going on with you Hia-chan?" he asked beginning to feel embarrassed since everyone was staring at him.

"Mine." Hiashi growled looking over at a smirking Itachi and Naruto began to get annoyed.

"I don't know what is making you act this way but if there is any other time that I would really like you to act like a coldhearted Hyuuga its now." Naruto hissed before storming off to go talk to Gaara.

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling that I'm some kind of prize between those two?" He said to the red head.

"Because they both want you." Gaara said reasonably.

Naruto sighed and shook his head in annoyance. "Well neither of them will have me if they don't stop acting like this."

Gaara chuckled at that but said nothing and naruto turned to see Hiashi and Itachi having a heated discussion.

"Unbelievable!" Naruto hissed angrily. "Watch this." he said and walked over to Shigure. "dance with me."

"Anytime your majesty and any way you want." Shigure said wolfishly.

They began dancing and Naruto inwardly smirked when he noticed that the two men were now glaring holes into Shigure. He ignored them and continued to dance. It didn't take long for a fuming Hiashi to come over and drag Naruto off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hiashi…

The night had been going well until Itachi began eyeing his lover, something that the older man would not tolerate. Both the Hyuugas and the Uchihas had always had one thing in common , they were very possessive of their lovers or spouses. When itachi cut in it was all he could do not to kill the other man. He watched as the Uchiha began dancing with his lover and growled when he saw Itachi smirking at him.

He growled and as soon as the dance ended he went over and took his lover from the other man. Then he decided to show Itachi who owned the blonde by kissing him and Naruto got annoyed . After Naruto stormed off he heard Itachi chuckling.

"Well that went well." the Uchiha said smirking.

"Stay away from him Uchiha." he hissed.

"He will be mine eventually Hyuuga." The smirking Uchiha replied. "he was always meant to be mine. Not my foolish otouto and certainly not yours, mine. He became mine the moment I saw him so long ago and I will not give him up to anyone, not even you."

"Naruto isn't yours at all Uchiha." Hiashi said arrogantly. "since he sleeps in my bed at night I know just who he belongs to, me. You may have needed your help so long ago, but he doesn't need you now. He has me."

Itachi sneered at that. "And where were you when he needed help Hyuuga? You were on the council that made his life hell am I right? Face it Hyuuga , you don't deserve him. You'll never deserve him."

Hiashi was about to retaliate but he became distracted when he saw a lock of blonde hair at the corner of his eye. He turned and growled when he saw Naruto dancing with another man. Ignoring Itachi , he walked over to the blonde and took his hand while glaring at the other man. Then he stormed off with the fuming blonde.

They walked out into the hallway and into the room that they had made love in earlier . Naruto turned to look at the older man, pissed by what he just did.

"What is going on with you Hiashi?" he hissed . "Why are you acting this way?"

"Itachi is in love with you too." Hiashi told him.

Naruto sighed, immediately calming down when he heard that. "I don't know if he is or isn't but that's not the issue here Hiashi. I love you and only you. Why don't you trust that? If nothing else, please trust in our love." he told the older man pulling him into his arms and kissing him.

Hiashi kissed back and deepened it and the blonde moaned as he surrendered to the older mans touch. Nothing felt better to him than being in Hiashi's arms.

Reluctantly pulling away Naruto said. "Let's go back my love." and Hiashi nodded in agreement.

The rest of the party went well and Naruto promised himself that he would always try to be mindful of the older man's feelings so that he didn't begin to feel insecure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning….

The next day Naruto woke up bright and early and called Kakashi into his home office. The copy -nin had been bedridden for the last few days and had been having nightmares ever since Naruto had used the Tsukiyomi on him.

Kakashi walked in and sat down at Narutos request. "I'm so sorry about everything Naruto." the older man said regretfully. "please forgive me."

Naruto nodded. "its alright Kakashi I've forgiven you. I would just like to tell you that I no longer bare you ill will and I want you to join my royal guard like Iruka and the others did. You will live for a thousand years this way and have a chance to start over . But hold on , there is a few other people that I need to get in here." he said and told his bodyguard to let them in.

A few seconds later, Ibiki, Tuechi, Ayame , Asuma in a mask , Hana Inazuka, Ino, Shino, Yugao, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Hizashi Hyuuga in a mask, Hayate Gekko in a mask and the parents and senseis of the rookie nine.

"Thank you all for coming." naruto began. " I'm sure that its rather surprising to not only see a palace here so quickly as well as this summons but I would rather get it all done now. The reason why you are all here is simple. I am putting together a group of people that I know I can trust. These people will be given the ability to live for a thousand years providing they vow their loyalty to me. Any offspring they give birth to will also have that option. They will be liasons, if you want to call them that between my realm and this one and will be able to travel between both realms with my permission. They will also be keeping an eye on this realm for me when I am no longer here and will clean up any incidence of demonic activity in this realm if I or my forces cannot. At the end of the thousand year period, you can all rejoin or even pass on if you choose to where I will make sure that you are reborn to loving families and given a chance at a normal life. My reason for doing this is simple, I have a lot of cleaning up to do in this realm but I cannot do it alone. You have all seen the way things are and at this rate the next time I judge this realm it will be destroyed. This is your only chance to help save your realm. If you agree , I will train you as I have done Hanabi, tsunade and the others and then we'll go on from there. However, it must be kept a secret at all cost as we do not want people trying to manipulate you. So what is your decision?" he asked.

Everyone except lee agreed. "What about my wife?" he asked.

Naruto decided to be honest. " she will not be given this option as she has not only betrayed my trust repeatedly but she is a danger to herself and others. The abilities I will give you are a lot and I don't need someone like her abusing them the way she does her super strength whenever she's angry. I will be honest lee, I can not only place a seal that I made specifically for you on you to make give you the ability to produce chakra and use it , but I can repair all the damage done to your body when you use the gates since my gift comes with super healing abilities. Your child will also have this option if you want them to join but your wife wont. This is finally your chance to help all of humanity and others like yourself survive. don't waste because your wife lacks even the basic common sense."

Lee nodded. "will you give me some time to think about it?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"You have a week but you are not allowed to talk about it with anyone but the people in this room or those bearing my crest in the form of a tattoo on their upper right arm. Does that work for you?" he asked and lee nodded.

"Very good." said Naruto to the others. " if you would all follow my clones, we'll get you all ready. While it will only be an hour in the real world, in that part of the palace where you will be , it will be ten years. That will be enough time to train you all properly. At the end of that period you may all return here. Also all the people wearing masks will remove them after they reach the rooms. I'm sure some of you will be in for quite a shock. You can thank me later." he said smiling.

He made twenty clones and the clones led them all off to where they needed to be. Then he opened a portal and went to Amegakure with his bodyguards . After a quick introduction with the council members of the village a quick meeting, he made arrangements for the Fuuma clan to be brought there and allowed to join the village and signed all the documents needed for the village to be rebuilt properly before returning to Konoha. When he got their he found his interrogators and two shadow demons waiting for him. Sending for Gaara and Neji, the meeting began.

"There are six people on the council that were involved your majesty." Terror began. " there families knew nothing about it however and the men are currently being guarded by some of our own until a decision has been reached."

"They will be executed as soon as I return publicly." Gaara said coldly. " they have harmed my family and I will not forget that."

Naruto nodded feeling proud of his brother. "Good. I expected nothing less. Also , please mark Neji so that he can change will you? If you don't he will die soon like a humans do but if you give him the mate mark, he will not only become a demon but he will live as long as you. I've already removed the limiters from his blood limit so he now has full three hundred and sixty degree vision with no blind spots. Other than that, enjoy the time with our brothers and sister and bond. You will all be receiving training today as well so you all need to join the others on the other side of the palace. Send Sora there as well and tell Bisco to go with Ayame to Ame for the day and help rebuild. Gaara, I have already written up the papers so that your village can trade with Ame and form an alliance. Do you agree?" he asked.

Gaara nodded. "of course. Where do I sign." Naruto showed him and after another hour had past, the meeting ended.

Sending them off with a servant, Naruto went to go find Chiyuuki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found her sleeping in a tiny fox form outside on a lounging chair and rolled his eyes. Chiyuuki was naturally lazy, that much was true.

Waking her up and putting her in his lap before beginning to rub her furry ears, he said. "I need you to do something fo me mom. Will you go to the help me train the bijuus and their jinchiruukis?" he asked.

Chiyuuki nodded as she was always up for a good fight and sped off gleefully to the other side of the palace. He watched her go with a smile for a minute before getting up and teleporting with his bodyguards to his office. This meeting would be one of the hardest for him since it was with the father of his children, Sasuke Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile ….

With Hiashi….

Hiashi sat in his office with Hinata and Hanabi drinking tea. He was a bit nervous about what he was about to do as he had been the one to lead Hanabi on in the first place and made her believe that she would replace her sister. This would no doubt be one of the hardest conversations he had ever had.

"Its about my heir." Hiashi began. " I have thought it over for a while now and I have come to a decision so as not to cause further discord among this family. I have chosen Hinata to be the heir."

Hinata gasped in shock and for a minute Hanabi just sat their frozen, but then she smiled and hugged her older sister. "There is no need to feel guilty father, I agree with your decision too." Hanabi replied , surprising him . "Naruto niisama has shown me the type of person I am and I now know that I would not have made a good leader of this clan as I was just like the elders, arrogant in my ignorance. I would like to help my sister in making our clan better however."

Hinata nodded with a grateful smile and Hiashi felt proud of his two daughters and how far they had come.

"Hanabi will be your advisor when you become the head of this clan Hinata as stated in my will." Hiashi informed them. " But I don't want any of you to say anything to the elders of this clan just yet as they are not truly on our side. I have done a lot of investigating and I now know that they were the ones who ordered any attack that was done to Naruto by members of our clan. They will need to be dealt with soon."

The two sisters nodded in agreement with him .

"We will be more than happy to help in any way we can father." said Hanabi .

"Yes father we will." Hinata agreed as well. " I will not let them get away with they did to Naruto-kun."

Hiashi nodded at that and then spent the time filling them in on Narutos plan for the Hyuuga clan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto sat in his office awaiting his first appointment and inwardly frowned when Sasuke arrived. The raven haired man walked over to his desk and sat down. . Naruto sat their patiently waiting for him to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about the massacre and about our children?" the raven asked angrily.

"When Sasuke? You weren't here remember." Naruto hissed before forcing himself to calm down. " Your father and your family were terrible people, they deserved their fates whether or not you like it. Itachi saved my life and the life of so many others. Why don't you go and find out the truth about them for yourself if you don't believe me. Look under the altar of your home, that's where they kept their true goals hidden. Use your sharingan and you will see it. Itachi was just following orders and he gave up everything so that your family wouldn't give you up to Orochimaru as a vessel only for you to go and do so anyway. You should also know that Itachi is alive and is a part of my royal guard as I , like my father , I control life and death. You got your revenge when you killed him, now is the time for you to actually use your head and listen to him after you read your fathers journal and look under the altar. Itachi said its all there."

By now Sasuke was enraged. "Why did you bring him back to life after everything that's happened?" he roared angrily.

"It is not your decision." Naruto hissed . "It is mine , now unless you get to the point I will have you escorted back to your compound as I do not have time to waste."

Sasuke glared but settled back down. "My children. I want to be in their lives. I want to be in yours." he said pleadingly.

"Why should I allow you in their lives Sasuke?" Naruto asked coldly. "What would you teach them? How to be an avenger? How to rape the people they claim to love? How to use people for power? How to betray their comrades? What would you teach them? You have no honor, no shame and is full of foolish pride when there is nothing about your life you should be proud of. I do not need you and they certainly do not either."

"Naruto please," Sasuke pleaded. "they are the only family I have left."

Naruto snorted at that. "Yes because you murdered the last one you had before them remember. But he's alive now so that's no longer an issue. I'll be quite blunt, I don't trust you nor do I love you anymore. You broke my heart and our bond the day you raped me. I have moved on and I will never again be your lover. You also cheated on me with the pink monstrosity . As for my children I'll make you a deal. If you can raise through the ranks properly and prove to me that you have changed into a better man , then I will allow you to be in their lives if they agree to it. I will allow you to see them one day a week as soon as your confinement is over. That's all. The council here has no say in their lives and have signed a blood binding contract to that effect. So there is nothing they can do to help you if you try to take my children. Also I don't think it would be good for your health if you piss off my parents as they have no sense of humor when it comes to me. Prove to me that you are worthy of the chance I'm giving you and we will go on from there. Am I clear?"

Sasuke nodded as he realized that he had no other choice if he wanted to see the children. "alright ." he agreed and got up .

When he reached the door, he turned back around and looked at Naruto. "for what its worth Naruto, I am sorry for what I did to you. I could say that it was the curse mark but we both know that that would be a lie. Deep down a part of me was jealous of you. You were always smiling no matter what happened and when I saw you beat enemies that I could not, it made me angry. I did love you though and I know that I did a bad job at showing it but in my own way I loved you. We may never have a chance together but I'll never stop trying to win you back , nor will I give up on us. You were the one good thing that happened in my life and I'm sorry that I took it all for granted. I don't know how or when but someday, I will make it up to you Naruto." he said and walked out.

Naruto watched him go sadly before turning to the window to look out at his face. He was thinking about the bonds that had been broken and the new ones that had been formed. He called out to Shizune to send in his next appointment, it was time to sever another bond quite brutally.

He scowled as Sakura walked into the room and sat down meekly.

"Naruto-kun I-I don't know what came over me last night." she began . "I'm so sorry about trying to hit your son. You forgive me don't you? You'll tell your father to let me live right?" she asked coyly.

"No." naruto said coldly. "You have done nothing to gain my forgiveness Sakura. Who did you think you were fooling? Me? I was on to you from day one , I just pretended not to realize it. Why do you think I made you their godmother? Consider it payback for all those times you treated me like crap. But now that you have been removed from that position, it doesn't matter anymore. As of now if I find you trying to slander me or drag my name through the mud, I will make you regret it. You will prove your worth or you will die and that is all there is to it now get out of my office."

She got up and glared at him for a minute before storming out. This was far from over as far as she was concerned. Naruto shook his head at her as he watched her go knowing that she would never change.

Then he put her out of his mind as he made fifty clones and began to battle against an even more fearsome group than the Akatsuki, paperwork.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that evening…

Naruto returned to his estate and went to the other side of the estate where the new recruits were hard at work with their training. Kurenai and Yugao ran over to him and hugged him tight as soon as they saw him, thanking him for bringing back their loved ones. Naruto only told them that they deserved it and then had them all gather around.

"Your training is now complete and I think that its time for you all to return to the normal timeline." he began. "you will continue to lead your normal lives until I need you. You will be my eyes and ears among everyone else and will carry out my will if it becomes necessary. The tatoo that you have on your arm is unique. It will throb and tell you what I need or summon you if it becomes necessary. It will also work much like the Hiraishin no jutsu and should only be used when on assignments for me. It can also be used to send messages if necessary . All you have to do is focus chakra to that point and think of what you want me to know and I'll hear or see it. I wont elaborate further as I'm sure my clone went into all of this already. Also in case you were wondering you will be paid for this as well and you will have various counterparts in all the other ninja lands over the next few years. Tomorrow I will be introducing all the resurrected people to the village and give them dual citizenship . Please help to reassure the villagers so that the transition for them is easier. Any question so far?" he asked.

Since no one had any , he continued. " as for our plans , heres whats on the agenda. There will be a few major changes to this villages political system. Anymore than that and I'll keep it as a surprise. Also, Orochimaru is alive. Kabuto is as well. It appears that Sasuke was mistaken. In a few months we will be attacking Otogakure and destroying it once and for all. Right now we are going to clean up the mess in all three of the villages under our control then I will place someone in Amegakure . They will be my second in command there for now. At the moment however, I will settle for getting them out of the rut they've fallen in. I may need to call on you guys occasionally to help me train my new apprentices as well. that's about it for now, you may ago home or whatever you want to do. Also Ino, I would like you to keep an eye on Sakura as I and my children have a really bad feeling about her. Guy watch out for lee as well and try to get him on our side. I really do want to help him. I will be giving him that seal whether or not he agrees, make sure he knows that. Its just that I think he deserves better."

Guy burst into tears. "That's just so youthful of you our great leader." he began .

Naruto rolled his eyes and then patted him on his back before allowing them all to leave. He entered his palace and went to find his children. He spent the rest of the evening with his children and the rest of his family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Kumo….

A few hours after the battle outside Konoha , the couriers sent by Naruto arrived over Kumo. As Naruto ordered, they opened the scroll and began raining the bodies down unto the city.

The people who were up early were setting up shop for the day when they saw two huge demonic eagles flying over their village with two men on their backs. They raised the alarm and watched as they opened the scrolls and huge lumps began to fall down unto the village. The lumps became identifiable as human parts and bodies when they got closer and people began to scream as they saw their loved ones corpses treated in such a way.

"Our king says to tell you that death will come on swift wings to those who challenge him." said one of the humanoids to all of the village. "You sealed his subordinates into human vessels and then had the nerve to mistreat them. Our king says that if you cross him again , your cities will run red with the blood of your loved ones."

Then they flew away leaving the people to pick up the bodies of their dead and to ponder their words.

"I will have revenge on whoever desecrated our dead." The Raikage growled angrily as he watched his men gather up the bodies. " send Bolt to check things out to Konoha. I want a report on what is going on there and if the opportunity arises , kill their Hokage or someone close to him. Also try to get a Hyuuga if you can."

"Yes Raikage-sama." said the jounin he was speaking to before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In iwa …

Around the same time….

As soon as the bodies were released and the announcement made people began to panic. The Tsuchikage was enraged that his men had been defeated so easily and decided that they would be going to war against them soon. They sent a team to Konoha with the same orders the Raikage had given his men. He also sent a team to Kumo in order to form an alliance with them.

In Kiri…

In kirigakure it was the same thing, they too sent a team and they also decided to sign treaties with Kumo and Iwa. It was only a matter of time before they would take their revenge on Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning….

With Naruto…

Naruto called a village meeting early that morning and everyone who was in th village at the time showed up. With Tsunade, Iruka and Hiashi at his side as his official advisors he looked down on the people waiting for him to speak.

"Fellow citizens of Konoha, today I would like to make a few important announcements." he began. " as I'm sure you've heard by now , the Uchiha massacre was ordered by the Sandaime Hokage due to them plotting with Danzo , Homura and Koharu to overthrow the Hokage and take over the village. As such Itschi Uchiha is not guilty of any crime as he was ordered to assasinate them and join the Akatsuki by the Sandaime. I would like to tell you all that Itachi Uchiha, Jiraiya of the sannin, Kisame Hoshigake, Zabuza Momochi also known as the demon assasin and his assistant Haku, Asuma Sarutobi and Hayate Gekko are alive by my will. They are members of my elite royal guard but will be on loan to Konoha for a few years so that they can live with their loved ones a little longer. You don't need to worry as they were not brought back by the edo tensai but by my Shinigami abilities. As such they will be among you once more but will only take orders from me. Please welcome them all back as they have done more than enough for this village." he said and then brought them out before the people.

The people cheered especially at the thought of having another Uchiha that was loyal to the village. They also cheered for Naruto for bringing them back . After the announcement was made Naruto had all the council members and chunin and up ninjas meet in his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When everyone was gathered Naruto pulled out a file and directed Itachi and Sai to come forward. "the reason why you are all here is simple. I will be reopening the police force that was once run by the Uchihas. Only this time it will be Konoha 's police force not the Uchiha clans showcase for power." he said surprising everyone except those who were a part of his secret force.

"But isn't that the responsibility of the Uchiha clan?" asked one jounin stupidly.

Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "Yes it was ." he agreed. "Itachi will be a part of it but the rest of the Uchiha clan is currently deceased and the only other living member is under house arrest."

"What about your children?" asked the same jounin. "Arent they considered Uchihas."

Naruto leveled him with a glare so cold everyone took a step back as his red chakra began to flair up. " My children may have that bastards Dna but don't you ever forget how they were conceived. Their last names are Kuran no kitsune since as of today I am dropping the Uzumaki Namikaze name and using my true fathers name. They will never bare the Uchiha name as long as I live and since I'm immortal that will never happen. The only Uchiha that I will ever acknowledge is standing right next to me and if any of you ever refer to my children as such again I will consider it an insult to me personally am I clear?" he hissed.

The jounin nodded along with everyone else subconsciously as Naruto was radiating so much killing intent it was frightening.

Naruto realized what he was doing when people began to look pale and calmed down a bit before continuing. " Now Itachi and Sai will be working together as the head of the police force and the bulk of Ne will be the members. They are perfect for the job as they will not allow personal feelings to get in the way and because they are already trained. Its time we use Konohas forces wisely instead of wasting it that way I can have more of my jounins on active duty and less pointless paperwork on my desk that should be handled by the police force. They will take their orders directly from me and will be on the same level as the Anbu captain. Everything they do will be reported to me at the end of the day as I will not have another Orochimaru or conspiring clan doing whatever they want unchecked. That was the mistake that the Sandaime made, I wont make the same. The Yamanaka clan, Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara and the rest of the interrogation department will be working with them occasionally as well. The uchiha crest will be removed from the building as Konoha will be buying the building and it will be redecorated in konoha colors as it should have been in the first place. Its time to leave certain relics in the past. "

"But are you sure that the Ne group are the right ones for this Lord Hokage?" asked Genma.

Naruto nodded. "They're perfect for it . Since they are currently emotionless, it wont get in the way of their job . Also , it will give them a chance to interract with real people and perhaps gain back what they have lost. They are a part of this village even if they are not registered as members. They currently bare my crest and as such I am responsible for them. They have been wronged by Konoha due to our neglect so it is Konohas responsibility to fix them. Do you agree Itachi ? Sai?" he asked.

The two men nodded in agreement. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"What if a member of a clan commit's a crime. How is it to be handled?" asked Itachi curiously.

Everyone was curious to hear what Naruto would say.

"You are to handle them as you would everyone else." Naruto replied. " I am done putting up with this councils favoritism like with Sasuke Uchiha and as such I have changed that law. If they become nuke-nins and weren't sent out on a mission like Itachi did, no one but hunter nins or anbu is to go after them . They are to be capture or killed on sight , no exceptions. We will not place a clan members life above someone elses."

The two men nodded at that and Naruto continued. "You two are responsible for having the buildings cleaned and repaired. Also , any retired ninja can apply for a position on the police force. As long as they meet the requirements and pass my test I'll allow it. Also the Anbu captain and the police will no doubt be collaborating on a few cases. Please cooperate with each other. Other than that there will be a council meeting tomorrow morning. I expect you all to be there or I will be knowing why. Also Itachi , Asuma you will be reclaiming your seats on the council as of today. As both clan heads it is necessary so deal with it. Sai you will sit in Danzos seat since he adopted you as his son. By right it is yours . The former swordsmen of the mist will be given elite jounin status , Haku as well. They are more than qualified for it and are technically above Sannin level due to my personal training. Also Sai, Itachi you will be allowed to go on missions that require your skills occasionally so do not think that your off the hook on that. Any questions so far?" he asked.

"Yes." said a civilian councilman. " I don't think that these three men should be on the council."

"They have more right than you do ." Naruto said coldly. "theirs is by blood , yours is by appointment , do not let me show you the difference. Also they are shinobi so they will be on the shiboni council. If anyone should be giving objections it should be the shinobi council and since they have none it has been decided. Everyone but my advisors and all the new members of our shinobi are dismissed for now. Hayate please remain as well."

The others left except for the swordsmen of the mist , Haku , Iruka , Hiashi and Tsunade and Jiraiya remained.

"Have a seat you guys." naruto said politely.

They all sat down and naruto got to the point. " I want you three to not only teach my children how to use a sword but to teach a select few students in the academy as well as my apprentices. " he said to the swordsmen. " these students will be your apprentices for now. Please keep an eye on haruno for me. She is up to something. Iruka, Tsunade do you have the list that I asked for yet?" he asked.

"Yes." Iruka replied . " I have forty of them and Tsunade has twenty."

"Good." Naruto replied. " I want you to ask them if they are willing to become my apprentice and if they agree, bring them to the Kuran estate formerly known as the Namikaze estate and get them settled in. I will have a few servants there to take care of their needs. Also sign them up for the academy depending on their age as they will only be attending the last year of the academy. My clones will begin their lessons tomorrow after I review their files. My son Sora is currenty at the same level as my other children due to the private training he received in a time warp yesterday. I think I will be doing the same thing to my new apprentices as well . Just a bit differently as one year for us will be six years for them . I want to see how it works on their progress. Tsunade I will be doing the same around the medical school as I want those medic nins trained to the fullest , thereby limiting the amount of casualties we have now. Haku you will be alternating between villages for now as you will be setting up a medical school in Amegakure. Their healthcare is terrible. I will probably change the time around that village as well to get them caught up. Zabuza , you will also be learning directly from me on how to run a village properly in your free time. Since I'll be going in heat in about two months, we will be attacking Otogakure in a year providing things stay the way they are now. Iruka , initiate the new training at the academy now The chunin exams are in six months people, I want my ninjas to shine am I clear?"

They all nodded and naruto dismissed them , except for Hiashi and Tsunade.

"What is it Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"I want to go take a look at your father now." He said getting up and pulling out a bag with his sealing equipment within it."

Hiashi nodded and they all made their way to the Hyuuga compound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hyuuga compound…

Naruto and his entourage walked into the Hyuuga compound with Tsunade and Hiashi.

"Its right this way." Hiashi said bringing Naruto to a part of the compound that he had never been to before.

"You all are to stay here , I will go with Hiashi and Tsunade alone." Naruto told his entourage before walking away.

They reached a secluded house on the compound and waited for Hiashi to announce their presence. Upon entering, he saw a few servants and an old man lying on a lounging chair in the middle of the room relaxing. He had a cloth wrapped around his eyes and from the way he was slouched it was obvious that he couldn't walk. Naruto recognized him from the shelter on the night when everyone had been evacuated .

"Father, the hokage and Tsunade-sama is here to take a look at you as promised." Hiashi said as he walked over to the old man that looked earily like an older copy of Hiashi.

"Ah, welcome Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama." Kanjero Hyuuga replied as he waved them over. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Please , I insist that you call me Naruto Hyuuga-sama." Naruto said politely. "You are after all my elder."

Kanjero chuckled. "Yes, but it is not everyday I get to meet the son of Kami-sama, Kyuubi-sama and the shinigami himself in person." he said reasonably.

Naruto smiled. "That may be true but I would much prefer it if you treat me as you would everyone else. Inspite of all my powers and who my parents are, I am still just a man." he replied. "Now if you would be so kind as to allow us to look you over so that we can see if there is any way to help you."

Kanjero nodded and removed the bandage around his eyes. Narutos eyes widened when he saw that unlike the rest of the Hyuuga clans white eyes, his were black. " I also lost my ability to walk when my eyes became completely black."

Inside him Naruto heard Chiyuuki chuckling evilly and he knew what had happened to the older man. " Tsunade only I can cure him as I know exactly what is wrong with him." he said calmly.

"What?" said Hiashi surprised. "How do you know that?"

"I just do." Naruto replied , then he said to Kanjero. " I want you to tell me exactly what happened to you on the day you became that way."

Kanjero chuckled . "I see that you know Naruto-sama." he said ruefully. " it happened to me two days after Hinata was almost kidnapped at three. On the night of the kidnapping I saw a little blonde boy run into Hiashis room and I followed them. It was that boy who managed to wake Hiashi up in time to stop them from kidnapping Hinata. At the time I had hated the vessel of the kyuubi and I immediately recognized him. Over the years I had allowed various members of my clan to try and assasinate him and that night was no different. I was angry that he had dared to come into our home and I went after him two night after my son Hizashi was killed. I was so angry about Hizashi being sacrificed and I blamed it on the kyuubi vessel. I went to his apartment to kill him myself once and for all but something that I hadn't anticipated happened. I found you fast asleep on your bed in your rundown apartment after you had been raped by Fugaku and I felt sorry for you. You were bleeding and I realized that you were just an innocent child in all this mess. I activated my eyes to see where you were injured so that I could close the pressure points around the wound to stop the bleeding but I guess that the kyuubi thought that I was about to harm you and flaired its chakra forcing some of it into my eyes and body and destroying my eyes as well as attacking my bones before I could do anything. The two Hyuuga branch members that were with me picked me up and brought me back to the Hyuuga compound and we made up a story that I just woke up that way one morning and that I had been poisoned by someone. I have kept my silence all these years as punishment for what I almost did to him and for not helping him after I saw the Uchiha clan head rape him. When I heard about the massacre a few years later , I knew . I knew that that's why Itachi had killed them. From the bottom of my heart Naruto-sama, please forgive me. If you decide not to help me then I understand as it is no less than I deserve." he said sadly.

For a minute Naruto said nothing, he just stared at the old man. Hiashi was also speechless as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tsunade was angry but she too waited for Narutos decision.

Naruto moved over to him and called out his red chakra, channeling it along with chakra from the earth itself, he changed it to green chakra and began to heal the damage done to the old mans body from his feet up. He was using his own regenerating chakra to fix the damage that had been done. It took two whole hours to complete and by the time Naruto was done , he had used a whole tails worth of chakra to repair the damage and regenerate all the dead cells as well as repair the man immune system and degraded bone structure. It was also surprising to see that it removed some of the wrinkles from his body making him look just like Hiashi's twin.

At the end of it all the man could actually stand up without assistance.

"He will need physical therapy to help him walk around naturally again." naruto said standing up and walking towards the door. " Also I resurrected Hizashi Hyuuga a few days ago . I was going to tell Hiashi tonight but I guess that now is a good time as any. Hizashi does not want to be a member of your clan anymore and as such has joined mine. You are welcome to see him tonight at my palace and to stay for dinner as he will be reunited with his son and wife. As to your request of my forgiveness, you have it as I see no point in hating you. However, I'm sure that you will have to live with the knowledge for the rest of your life and that you are one of the people that made me give up my humanity so willingly. While you are regaining your ability to walk, think upon this. Nara Shikamaru, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inazuka, Shino Aburame , Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga were born that year as well. If mother had attacked on the night that Hinata had been born and she had been sealed in Hinata, what would you have done? Would you have allowed someone to rape your granddaughter and do nothing about it like you did with me? Have a nice day Hyuuga-sama." he said and walked out of the building .

Tsunade looked at the old man with disgust and walked out as well. Hiashi sat down on a chair near his father and just stared at him for a minute.

"Why did you not tell anyone about this father?" he asked.

"Because I would have incriminated myself ." Kanjero said sadly. "All these years I have sat here in darkness and regretted what I have done. I have wronged him and I do not know how to make up for it. But I can also tell that I was pardoned by him just now and that he loves you my son. Do not let such a treasure slip through your fingers. I and the entire Hyuuga clan owe him everything. Maybe someday I can make it all up to him."

Hiashi nodded at that, then he got up and walked out of the room deep in thought about all that he had learned. He didn't know what he would say to the brother he had let sacrifice himself so long ago. He also didn't know how he would face Naruto again after what his father had done to him.

Walking out the door , he was surprised to see Hinata and Hanabi standing there. Hinata had tears in her eyes and Hanabi was angry.

"I just saw narutonii-sama run by here. He was crying father." Hanabi said angrily. "How could our grandfather be so cruel? He saw Naruto get raped and he did nothing to help him! What is wrong with this family father? Are we truly that cold?"

Hiashi could say nothing to that as he too was in shock.

"Go to him father." Hinata said wisely. "Naruto-kun needs you right now."

Hiashi nodded and hurried off to the one place he knew that Naruto would be at in a time like this. On top of the Hokage mountain on his fathers head. He found Naruto standing there looking out unto the village. He walked before Naruto and bowed low.

"Naruto as the head of the Hyuuga clan , please forgive us for what we have done to you in the past , known or unknown crimes." he said humbly.

Naruto kneeled in front of him and kissed him before pulling away. "Never bow to me again Hiashi. I love you and I would forgive you and your family for anything because of that. Let us try to put this behind us as well. Also, I was going to tell you about Hizashi tonight as a surprise but I guess its too late now. Tomorrow I will be making the necessary changes to your clan as I will not be putting it off any longer. Do you understand?" he asked and Hiashi nodded.

"Good." said naruto. " Now take me to lunch Hiashi, I'm hungry."

Hiashi smiled and held out his hands. " lets go to your place and have lunch with your children and mine."

Naruto nodded and they teleported to his estate and made the arrangements to eat in the garden again. They also sent a servant to get Hinata and Hanabi. They were eating in the garden when Sora got up and ran over to Naruto , climbing unto his lap.

"Whats wrong kit?" Naruto asked when he saw him pouting.

Sora looked down for a minute but said nothing and Naruto pulled him in even closer. "I cant make it all better if you don't tell me kit." he said calmly.

"I'm different from them." Sora whispered sadly. "I'm not as strong or as smart as them even though I will live a long time now too."

Naruto sighed. He had been expecting something like this, just not so soon. "of course you're different from them kit.. I gave birth to them and I adopted you which means you have different parents from them. There are some things in your body that even I will not be able to change even with the blood ritual that was done to make you my son. You have all of the same abilities that they do , theyre just not as powerful . But either way that does not mean that I love you any less. You are my son regardless of what you can or cant do and nothing will change that okay?"

Sora nodded at that feeling reassured when he heard that. He hugged his mother and Naruto used a tail to wrap around him comfortingly .

"So when will I be seeing my brother again?" asked Hiashi suddenly , surprising naruto.

"How about now ?" said a voice so similar to his behind him.

Hiashi turned to see his brother standing behind him with a small smile. "Nice to see you again Hiashi-sama." Hizashi said a bit coldly.

"Hizashi ." Naruto said warningly then. "please come and join us. Neji and his family are currently visiting with Temari and wont be back until tonight so its safe."

"Thank you." Hizashi replied , joining them. "I havent seen you since you were three years old Hinata-sama, you've grown."

Hinata blushed and bowed low. "Thank you for saving my father so long ago." she said humbly.

Hanabi bowed as well. Hiashi was still speechless however.

Hizashi smiled at that. " Nothing to say older brother?" he asked .

"I- its just so great to see you again otouto." Hiashi said softly. Then he too bowed. "Thank you for what you did that day. You saved my life."

"I didn't do it for the clan, I did it for my brother." Hizashi said calmly. "And I see that you have used that time wisely. I approve of your relationship with Naruto-sama as you have become a much better person by it."

Hiashi came out of his shock with a nod . " I suppose you could say that." he replied looking over at Naruto with a small smile before turning back. "we have a lot to talk about."

"You two are free to use my office to talk alone or even in private sitting room." Naruto said politely. "Or even your own set of rooms is fine. My suite is the best place for a private conversation however. Hiashi will show you the way to it with the aid of a servant."

Hizashi and Hiashi nodded at that. "Of course. Thank you." they said together and Naruto chuckled.

"You two are definitely twins." Naruto said grinning.

The two men nodded and then left together. Naruto watched them go for a minute before turning back to the others. "well shall we continue lunch." he said with a smile.

They all nodded and got on with their meal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Sasuke….

He had been putting it off since Naruto told him the truth about his family but there was no way he could avoid it any longer. He now stood with the proof in his hand and he couldn't believe just how sick his father had truly been. He now knew that Naruto wasn't the only orphan that his father had raped or treated badly and the worst part was that his mother had known and had done nothing to stop him. Some of the other members of the police force had been involved as well.

"Oh kami-sama." he said disgusted with himself and his family as he put his head in his hand, drained from everything he had just learned. "No wonder Naruto wont forgive me, I'm no better than my father. Itachi did the right thing after all. How could I have been so wrong about them?"

"Because you were just a child." Itachi said behind him. "They were using the police force to cover up their crimes and they were willing to even sacrifice you to Orochimaru when he found out about it. I couldn't let that happen and so I told the third. It was also around that time that I met Madara . I'm sorry I never told you about it otouto but I did what I thought was right. You were so weak willed at the time that there was a chance that you would have willingly become a part of it just to impress our father so that he would notice you. All that I did was to protect you, Naruto and Konoha."

Sasuke shook his head. "All those people he raped and abused. I raped Naruto, I'm just like my father. Maybe you should have killed me too." he said brokenly.

Itachi shook his head. "Even after everything that has happened , Naruto didn't order your execution and he also agreed to let you see the children . There is still hope. Do what he says to do and become a better person and maybe you can at least be friends one day." he said seriously.

"Just friends?" Sasuke asked looking at his brother.

"He was mine a long time ago and even if he is with Hiashi Hyuuga right now, I have a feeling that one day we will be together again. I'm willing to wait and I wont give him up to anyone, not even you otouto." Itachi said , activating his mangekyo.

"We'll see about that Aniki." Said Sasuke doing the same.

Itachi smirked and nodded. "May the best man win." he told his brother and began walking away, then he stopped and turned back around. "And about your eyes. You'll go blind the way things are now. Prove yourself to naruto and he'll fix them for you."

Sasuke nodded. "Aniki… thank you." he whispered.

"Hn." said Itachi before walking away.

Sasuke watched him go for a minute before turning back to the diary. He would finish reading it and then turn it over to Naruto. He had a lot to make up for and he didn't know how but maybe on step at a time would be best.

"I think I'll go train for the next chunnin exams ." He said to himself with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that evening….

At the Kuran Palace…

Everyone had just finished dinner and Naruto, Kanjero, Hiashi, Nejis mother, Neji, Gaara and their children were in Narutos private sitting room.

"I apologize for the secrecy but I felt that it might be prudent to introduce you to a new member of my elite royal guard." Naruto began. " I resurrected him a few hours ago and there are some people he's been dying to see."

Then he nodded at a servant and the servant went to open a side door . Hizashi walked in and Nejis mother fainted as Neji became quite pale.

"F-father?" Neji said in shock at seeing his long dead father alive and walking around.

"I'll leave you all alone now." Naruto said getting up and leaving with Hiashi for his bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the bedroom Naruto wrapped his arms around Hiashi and kissed him. He suddenly needed him very badly and Hiashi could see that by the way the blonde was kissing him.

Breaking the kiss. "Are you sure……(kiss) … we should be ….(kiss)…doing this now Naruto?…" Hiashi asked as Naruto pushed his pants down and began stroking his cock.

Aaah Naruto!" Hiashi moaned in pleasure as he pushed Narutos Yukata up.

Naruto moved away and quickly undressed before moving back into Hiashis arms and returning to stroking him. Hiashi shuddered and picked him up and began walking over to the canopied bed in the middle of the room. Laying him down on his back , he continued to kiss the blonde deeply until he ran out of air.

Pulling away he said. "Lube?"

Naruto pointed to the bedside table and watched as the older man quickly got the bottle and poured a generous amount in his hand . Moving his hand down to Narutos opening, he slid a finger in and began to slide it in and out , causing the blonde to whimper and moan in pleasure.

"Skip it and take me Hiashi!" Naruto demanded, enflamed by passion.

Hiashi didn't need anymore prompting. He lubbed himself generously before positioning himself and pushing in.

"Aaaaaah!" Naruto moaned as he shifted to adjust to the throbbing manhood inside him.

Not being able to wait any longer, Hiashi began to move causing a whole array of sounds to pour from Narutos kiss-swollen lips. Pounding into him over and over again , Hiashi shuddered as he got closer and closer to the much needed release after a long and stressful day.

"Harder please!" Naruto pleaded , moving his legs up to Hiashis shoulders and spreading himself a bit wider.

Gripping Narutos legs and securing them on his shoulder, Hiashi continued to plunge into him over and over again, hitting his prostate over and over again . Naruto whimpered as he came and Hiashi followed a few seconds later.

Slouching on top of his exhausted blonde lover, he felt better than he had in days and inhaled the warm and welcoming scent of the blonde. Finally regaining enough strength to pull out and roll over unto his back, he pulled Naruto unto his arms and smiled.

"Naruto." Hiashi said softly to his lover.

"Hm?" Naruto replied , too relaxed to even form real words.

"Thank you for forgiving my father and for bringing my brother back." He said humbly. "You really are the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time. If you hadn't woken me up that night, my daughter would have been taken away from me. "

Naruto turned to him and smiled before saying. "There is no need for that Hiashi. I did it for the good of all and I'm glad that we're together ."

They laid together that way for a while until they decided to go take a shower since Naruto had to go tuck his children into bed for the night. Hiashi tagged along too , since it was something that the children liked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

In another realm…

A god that had been imprisoned for centuries was looking down unto the human realm with a devious smile on his face. The one he had been waiting for had finally been made whole and it was only a matter of time now before he would be able to cross over and claim the one he wanted as his bride. While he had only been able to grant power to a select few, he would soon be able to walk among men once more as the conditions had been met. Smiling as he began selecting his messengers , he turned once more to observe his chosen bride.

"Soon my beauty. Soon you shall be in my arms and will bare me my heir." he said pleased. "soon I will be able to hold you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

With the shinigami….

"You know that he'll escape soon as humanity has never been so evil as they are now." kami said as she walked over to the shinigamis throne .

"I know." the shinigami replied. " I have a feeling that this time will be the worst yet. We will have to find a way to defeat him so that he doesn't cause anymore trouble."

Kami nodded. "yes we will. We may have to send our son help if it becomes necessary."

The shinigami nodded in agreement at that. Nothing more was said since Kami returned to her realm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile ….

In wave…

With the Uzumakis….

They were packing up all of their belongings as they would finally be making the trip to Konoha to meet their long lost relative. It would be emotionally trying but it was time as they couldn't put it off any longer. It was time for a woman to face her past mistake.

A certain young man by the name of Inari was spying on them and saw that they were packing up . He hurried to fill in the kitsune demons that were watching over the land of wave at Naruto's request. Perhaps it was time for him and his family to take a trip to visit an old friend in Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In konoha…

The next morning …

Naruto finished having breakfast with everyone except Hiashi who had returned home late last night and stood up. "Neji, Hizashi you are required at the council meeting today as it concerns your clan. Hizashi please make sure your wear my royal insignia on your clothing in order to avoid any misunderstanding. Feel free to bring your wife here to live with you. Neji today is the day that I fulfill the promise I made to you so long ago so be ready. I will see you all at the council room in an hour." he told them and teleported out of the room with his entourage.

When he got to his office he sat down and began battling the paperwork with fifty clones. Half an hour later he called in Shizune into his office.

"Yes Naruto-niisama?" She said politely.

"Please summon the council as well as the council of the clans with kekkei genkai. Make sure that every Hyuuga in the village is also present. The meeting will begin in a half an hour and anyone who misses it will be explaining it to Ibiki. Also have my Ne in place to prevent any unrest that will occur. I want no less than fifty of them within the council room to keep order." he told her and she immediately left to go carry out the order.

Then he sorted through his notes for the council meeting and then decided to meditate a bit since he would no doubt need it for the stressful meeting he was about to hold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile …

In wave…

The Uzumaki family started off as soon as the sun rose, wanting to be in konoha by lunch time of the third day. Inari watched them go with a kitsune demon and grinned as the demon opened a portal for him and his family to Narutos estate. Demonic portals were truly fun to travel through.

They were shocked when they saw Narutos new home and when they were shown to a suite by a servant and served breakfast, they thought they were in heaven. They were told that Naruto was in a meeting and would see them later but they didn't mind since it gave them all a chance to explore the rest of the grounds and admire the architecture and sheer beauty of the palace. It also helped that the alcohol served was top class as well. They were having the time of their life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hiashi….

He knew that today was the day that Naruto would be making drastic changes to his family and he was a bit nervous. He was sitting at his desk in his office doing paperwork when a team of Anbu arrived and asked to speak to him. He sighed and obeyed the ordered that all the members of the Hyuuga clan both branch and main members accompany him to the council meeting. Hinata and Hanabi knew what was going on but they weren't worried since they were in agreement with Naruto. As the main members and the council of elders for the Hyuuga clan joined them on their way to the meeting, he felt something that he hadn't felt in years, dread. The members of the branch and main house were told to wait in the adjoining meeting room and to make themselves comfortable until it was time for them to enter. Only Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata were allowed to enter the room with the rest of the Hyuuga elders and Hiashis father with the aid of two servants. They saw the other members of the council as well as Neji and a masked man but said nothing since the sisters and Hiashi knew who it was. They also that there were a lot of anbu members in the room and knew that Naruto would not be playing with any of them today as he really meant business. They all took a seat and waited for Naruto to show up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tbc.

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW. NO FLAMES PLEASE. UNBETAED , THANK YOU FOR READING.


	28. HYUUGA COMPLICATIONS

New chapter..

With Naruto…

When it was finally time , he got up and made his way to the councils' meeting room with his entourage. When he entered the room silence descended upon the room when he entered but he didn't care.

Placing his file on a podium in the front of the room , he turned and looked at them all. "good morning to all of you and thank you very much for being here. Since we all have things we'd rather be doing, I'll get straight to the point. There are a few important things we'll be discussing today that can no longer be ignored. First of all I would like to tell you about a few seals that I have created for all of you with kekkei genkai. It was made to prevent our blood limits from being copied or stolen by anyone due to all of the incidencies we've had with the Hyuuga clan and kumogakure's obsession with them. My children already wear them so I know that they actually work and that there are no side effects at all." he said calmly. " I have decided that every clan will wear them . Are there any problems with this?"

"will it affect our blood limits in a negative way or limit them at all?" asked Inoichi worriedly.

"No ." Naruto replied. " in fact it will actually boost your blood limits quite a bit. You see the fact is , and I know that most of you will try to deny it even though its true. All the jutsus, blood limits and special abilities came from demons , or specifically my realm. I'm sure that the archivists in your family can actually confirm what I am saying. Anyway, based on that fact and my knowledge of all of you, I made the seals to increase your abilities and advantage in battle. For example, Yamanaka Ino who is only able to possess someone for a short period of time will find it relatively easy to not only possess a mind much longer than before, but the seal will create a bubble around her body to protect it until she returns to it. Think of it as an insurance policy if you will." he explained. "now are there any objections so far?" he asked again and no one complained.

"The yamanaka clan will accept this seal." said Inoichi.

"The akimichi clan will as well." said Choza akimichi.

"The Naras agree." replied Shikaku Nara.

" The aburames agree." replied Shibi aburame.

"The inazukas as well." said Tsume.

"The Hyuugas will as well." replied Hiashi.

Naruto nodded. "very well. We will begin the sealing as soon as this meeting is over. My apprentices and clones will be doing it . As for the second item on the list, I have decided to take in a few apprentices and allow them to live on the Kuran estate formerly known as the namikaze estate in order to make sure that they devote themselves to training. At the moment, due to my personal training Jiraiya who was a level seven seal master is now a level ten. Tsunade, Hinata , Hanabi , Shikamaru and a few others are currently a level five seal master due to my special training . The yondaime was a level nine seal master and I am currently a level thirty five. That means I am the most talented seals master to ever walk the realms and as such I would like to pass on my knowledge to a few deserving students. They will be learning a few other unique skills as well and I may just give them bloodlimits depending on how things turn out. With the training I plan to give them, we will have enough qualified ninjas to try out for the chunin exams by the time it arrives. Is anyone against it?" he asked.

"What other skills will you be teaching them?" asked a civilain councilman curiously.

"I will be teaching them all the necessary skills needed in the ninja world. Genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, sealing, kenjutsu among other things. Sealing is a very delicate art that I will have to spend a lot of time teaching them more than any other skill and will demand their entire focus as I do not want anyone blowing themselves up. That is part of why they will have to be under my watchful eye as they do it. All those who are at the right age for the academy will be attending it as well as their training with me. Are there any objections?" Naruto asked.

" We all agree ." Said the chairman.

Naruto nodded. "alright then. We've already sorted out the matter of the new police force so we'll skip that for today. The next thing on my list are summoning animals. I have decided to allow a few clans of this village to sign some of the contracts but they will have to prove that they are worthy of it. Unlike with the summoning animals and their personal tests , mine will be much harder and more complicated. This is to make sure that I do not have anyone abusing their summons. There are others but they will come in time." he said seriously.

" Do you mean that you also control such a thing?" asked Haruno-san , Sakuras mother.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "Since I am their king, I get to decide such things. I have been thinking of canceling a few contracts lately due to the abuse and misuse of the summons. A good example would be the snake summons. The snakes are currently feeling my wrath for their stupidity at the moment. They should have removed Orochimaru and Sasukes name from them the minute they turned traitor and began to kill their own. Bisco and Ayame are currently having fun with the idiotic elders of that clan as we speak." he said annoyed.

"What are the other contracts you were planning on giving us all?" asked Shikaku.

Naruto sighed. "well for your clan, I was thinking the shadow demons since they were the ones who gave your clan their blood limits, the griffin for the Yamanaka, the beetle to the Aburame, the demon Inu for the Inazuka, the bears for the Akimichi and the eagle for the Hyuuga. They will be training you how to use their techniques and your blood limits since they were the ones who gave it to you in the first place. If you prove yourself worthy they may remove the limiters from the kekkei genkais they gave you." he explained.

"Limiters?" asked an Inazuka council member.

"Yes." Naruto replied. " They were put in as safe guards by the demons who gave you your blood limits. For example, while the inazukas have dog like qualities, they cannot actually shape shift naturally into their dog-form. While the Hyuuga has near perfect vision, they have a blind spot. While the Naras can manipulate shadow they cannot shadow walk or become shadows themselves. It was done because the demons knew that humans are naturally power hungry and tend to forget who helped them to achieve greatness as soon as they reach the top. And looking at yourself can you blame them , after all it is true. You all forgot that it was demons who taught you all the jutsus you have and made you powerful and what did you do in return? Betray and seal them , then abuse their vessels. You should also know that I have the ability to remove any blood limit from anyone I want if it becomes necessary. As king I have that right. I can make the Hyuuga blind, the Aburame eaten by their own hives, the Naras trapped in shadow for all eternity and so on. It is a part of my job to make sure you don't abuse them anymore. Does everyone understand?"

They all agreed and he moved on . " the next thing on my list is training for all the clans with blood limits. In all the time you've had them , you've barely scratched the surface of all the things they can do. We will be changing that. My apprentices will be teaching you all the techniques io created for each clan. Are there any problems with that?" he asked.

"Do you mean techniques like your Kuran kitsune Kaiten?" a Hyuuga elder asked and Naruto nodded.

They seemed satisfied and naruto continued. "the next thing on my list is that I will be promoting Anko Matarashi from a special jounin to a proper one." he said and the room errupted.

"That is unacceptable." yelled the chairman. " she is a traitor and the student of Orochimaru. She shouldn't ever be allowed to advance!"

Naruto bared his fangs at that. "Shut the hell up you hypocritical asshole. She has more than paid for that mistake. It is time to stop punishing her." he hissed.

Tsunade and the Naruto supporters smirked at that.

"We as the council will not stand for this!" said the chairman angrily.

"Because she's a traitor?" naruto asked.

"Yes." Said the chairman.

"And because she is the student of Orochimaru?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Yes." said the chairman.

"And do you speak for the majority?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." yelled the chairman.

Naruto smirked at that. " Very well. It has been agreed upon that No one that has been apprenticed under Orochimaru or who has betrayed Konoha be allowed any form of promotion from their current status." he said evilly.

The room was in silence for a minute until the chairman realized what he had agreed to and the entire room irrupted. Some with laughter and others with outrage. Even Itachi was chuckling at how easily Naruto had managed to catch him.

"SILENCE!" Naruto roared and the room quieted down. "it has been agreed upon that no former student of Orochimaru or traitors will be allowed to advance in the ninja ranks. In other words, neither Anko Matarashi rank special jounin or Sasuke Uchiha ranked genin will be allowed to advance further. Thank you all for your wise judgement." he said cheekily.

"Wait we would like to change our votes." yelled the chairman.

"No." said Naruto coldly. " you've already made your decision and as your Hokage I've decided to accept it. It has now become official."

"The uchiha is a valuable member of this village." said a civilian member.

"And so is Anko who has been working for us for so many years faithfully. All our shinobi are equally valuable regardless of their ranks and I will not let you belittle their sacrifice you ignorant mortal!" Naruto roared. "there is one way I will consider changing my mind."

"And what would that be?" asked the chairman carefully since his last decision had gotten him here.

"If you agree to allow me to advance anyone in rank I want from now on I will throw out your decision." Naruto said reasonably.

"BUT THAT IS OUTRAGEOUS!" yelled a civilian counsel member. "THE UCHIHA IS MUCH MORE VALUABLE THAN THE SNAKE WHORE!"

Naruto leaned his head to the side as if thinking. "is that so?" he said calmly. "and do any of the other members of your council feel that way?" he asked sweetly.

More than a half of the civilian council nodded in agreement and Naruto said coldly. "ALL OF WHO JUST AGREED TO THAT ARE HEREBY STRIPPED OF YOUR POSITIONS IN THIS COUNCIL FOR SO CARELESSLY DISCARDING THE VALUE OF A SHINOBI OF THIS VILLAGE. AS CIVILIANS YOU DO NOT EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO VOTE OF SHINOBI MATTERS IN THE FIRST PLACE AS YOU HAVE NO EXPERIENCE IN SUCH THINGS. NOW ALL OF YOU ARE DISMISSED PERMANENTLY." he hissed.

To say everyone was shocked was putting it mildly.

"WHAT! YOU CANT DO THAT YOU FILTHY DEMON SPAWN! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE YOU STINKING SHIT! "yelled a civilian woman angrily.

A pin could be heard dropping when she said that and everyone looked at Naruto to see what he would do. Naruto didn't say anything, he just calmly summoned his soul reaper scythe and threw it at her. It hit her directly in the chest and sucked out her soul as soon as it touched her. Recalling his demon scythe, he unsummoned it and calmly turned to an anbu.

"Please remove it from my council room." he said calmly. " if anyone ever speak to me that way again , I will show no mercy. She should consider herself lucky as my father would have done it himself in a few minutes. Now I suggest the rest of you get out as I do not like repeating myself." he said sweetly and the others who had been told to leave hauled ass out of there as if the hounds of hell were chasing them.

Then he turned to the rest of them. " as for you all. As of now your duties are to assist the secretaries if necessary and work with the civilian matters, not my shinobi. The reason is simple, you have no shinobi training and no knowledge to make decision on things concerning shinobi. Also your ignorant opinions on shinobi matters are fucking annoying and I have had it. If I find out that you've been giving orders to my ninjas without my express permission you will either be thrown into prison or executed in front of the entire village depending on what the order was. Your job is simply to make sure that the stores and businesses serve everyone equally at the same price, which you've all failed at by the way and act as liasons between me and them. If you fail in your job I will kick you off this council as I have no need for benchwarmers am I clear?" he asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama." they all replied fearfully.

"Good." naruto replied. "now the next matter involves the Hyuuga clan. Anbu please go and get the rest of them for me." he said calmly and a pin could be heard dropping at that announcement.

It was common knowledge to everyone by now that Naruto and Hiashi were lovers and that they were extremely close.

He waited until all of the members were present before continuing. " During this forum _all_ the members of the Hyuuga clan will be allowed to participate regardless of their rank in the clan. No one is allowed to activate the bird cage seal or they will either be visiting Ibiki or be executed for harming a member of this village." he said coldly , shocking everyone in the room.

This was the first time that anyone had ever stood up to the Hyuuga clan main branch or elders this way. A pin could be heard dropping due to the silence that had descended upon the room. The saw the anbus spread out as if ready to restrain anyone if necessary.

"The fact is that I do not approve of families treating each other the way they have been doing , to make your own family into slaves repulses me to the core. To think that not even we demons do such a thing makes it even worse as you humans have all become even more cruel than we are. I have come to the decision that the cage bird seal is to be removed from all the branch members and abolished. You will all become one single unit. One family with no dividing cast as it limits your progress and weakens our village. The future head of the clan and the current one will remain as is but the so-called branch members will no longer be slaves to their own kin. You have seen the mess such a thing creates as Madara Hyuuga is a prime example of this." he said and the Hyuuga elders and main branch except for Hiashi, Hinata , hanabi and Kanjero was in an uproar.

"THAT IS OUTRAGEOUS!" yelled a main branch member of the council. "we refuse!"

They all continued to protest as everyone continued to stare in awe at what konoha number one surprise ninja had just done.

"SHUT UP!" naruto roared , here floating on the wind in his rage , and the room immediately quieted down. " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU ALL THE RIGHT TO TREAT YOUR OWN KIN THIS WAY? YOU ARE ALL WORST THAN THE LOWEST CLASS OF DEMONS IN HELL! I AM TEMPTED TO EXECUTE EVERY SINGLE MEMBER ON YOUR COUNCIL FOR DARING TO DO SUCH A THING TO THEIR OWN BROTHERS! HOW MANY MORE OF YOUR OWN KIN WILL YOU SO CALLOUSLY SACRIFICE TO SAVE YOUR OWN USELESS ASSES? WHO THE FUCK CAME UP WITH THE CRITERIA FOR THE MAIN FAMILY ANYWAY? TELL ME SO I CAN SEND HIM TO THE HOTTEST PART OF HELL! NOW I WILL BE PUTTING IT TO VOTE AND BASED ON THE RESULTS I WILL MAKE MY DECISION. IF ANY OF YOU DARE ACTIVATED THOSE SEALS YOU WILL FUCKING PAY DEARLY FOR IT AM I CLEAR?" He roared.

The hyuugas all nodded, frightened by this side of their leader. Meanwhile Tsunade and the other Naruto supporters were all silently cheering for him. After all it wasn't everyday that something like this happened. The other clans were also seeing Naruto in a new light and their respect was growing.

"Now all in favor of abolishing the caged bird seal ?" Naruto asked and every member of the branch part of the clan along with Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata and Kanjero raised their hands.

They were the majority and naruto smirked. The Hyuuga council wasn't going down so easily however and some of them activated the bird cage seal on the branch members. The branch members began to scream and naruto sent a concentrated burst of his blue chakra to knock the council members out of their seats. Everyone was wondering if Naruto would go through with what he had just said he would do.

"Anbu bring every single main member of the Hyuuga council who activated those seals to me at once!" Naruto roared and the anbu immediately rushed to obey.

They dragged the struggling Hyuugas down before him and placed them on their knees. Naruto looked at them dispassionately before turning to the head of the branch clan which was Nejis mother.

"Hyuuga-san could you please come forward?" he asked and she nodded and approached him.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" she said inquiringly.

"I'm going to use my demonic powers to scan through your memory and observe every act of punishment that you've seen from a main member to one of your fellow branch members. It will not hurt you and while I could just walk through your timeline it would take too long and I want to make sure that the punishment fit the crime. Do you agree?" he asked politely.

She flushed a bit but nodded. "I am proud to help you in any way I can Hokage-sama." she replied.

"Thank you." naruto replied.

Then he used his demon eyes to go through her memories and by the time he was done, he was livid and killing intent was rolling off him in waves. "thank you very much Hyuuga-san. I assure , they will be dealt with to the full extent of my powers."

She nodded and returned to her place and naruto turned to the Hyuuga clan elders on their knees before him. "didn't I tell you not to activate that damn seal?" he asked.

The Hyuuga elders were proud and arrogant to back down and one said. "And what if I did? It is within my right to do so and there is nothing that a demon scum like you can do about it. We are the law! And even if you are our clan heads whore you will always be nothing to us!" one of them hissed arrogantly.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Yelled Hiashi enraged by what he had just heard. "how dare you say such a thing!"

To their surprise naruto turned to Hiashi and smiled with his eyes closed. "Its alright Hiashi I will handle this. Everyone has a right to their opinion after all." then he opened his eyes and everyone gasped when they saw that they were completely black. Even his demonic bodyguards took a step back in fear.

In a voice layered open two others Naruto said. "had you answered me properly Ibiki would be the only thing that you would have to face today human but you decided to be arrogant when you are the lowest of the low before me. And so you have been judged and have been weighed and have been measured and have been found wanting. You are condemned to the hottest part of hell for your crime of subjugating and harming the members under your protection. Your sentence is to have your soul sent directly to the torture chambers of hell. You will spend a thousand years in hells torture chamber for every time you used that seal to harm someone and for every sin you committed. I also place a curse upon the children that you bore from your womb or helped to create. Only those of pure heart will ever be able to activate their blood limits. If they become corrupt they will lose it as you have proved yourself unworthy. As I will it so shall it be." he told them.

Then a portal opened under their feet and they disappeared . "if any of you ever dare to call me a whore ever again you will wish that you were in their place when I am done with you am I clear?" he hissed and everyone nodded.

Then his eyes returned to normal and he said in a calm voice. "Never make the mistake in thinking that I will put up with anymore of your abuse. Those days are over! Now are there any more questions?" he asked calmly.

"Yes." Hiashi said angrily. "Wasn't that a bit much?"

"No ." naruto said coldly, "There souls were darker than their very hair color. They deserved their fates ten times over."

"Even so , wasn't that too extreme?" Hiashi insisted. "You just sent a few members of my clan that are under my protection to hell without a second thought. Are you sure that this isn't personal? I know that you're angry at the insult they called you but still, I don't agree with what you just did. Arent you just doing that to get back at my clan for what we did to you as a child?" he hissed enraged.

Most people gasped in shock at that and even some of the Hyuuga members were upset by what Hiashi had just said.

"Father please, you've gone too far." Hinata said to him.

"Hiashi he has forgiven the insult we dealt him , do not bring it up again and bring more shame upon us." Kanjero said a bit pleadingly.

That seemed to snap Hiashi out of his rage and the fog that had descended on his brain lifted as he looked down at a fuming Naruto. He saw Naruto put on a fake smile and he knew that he was in deep shit.

"Naruto I.." he began but was cut off when the blonde raised a hand to silence him.

"Personal Lord Hyuuga?" Naruto hissed and Hiashi paled as it had been years since Naruto called him that in such a way. "If I made it personal then every single member of this village would be in hell burning right now. I'm surprised and appalled that you of all people would dare to say such a thing to me. I used my own army to fight your battle and save your homes and village, sacrificed my whole life to protect you all and give of myself everyday asking nothing in return to make all your lives better and you all dare to insult me and call me a whore and Demon scum among other things? All I have tried to do is correct the mistakes that you as the leader of your clan should have done the minute you became head of the clan and hear I am being insulted. I heard you complain about the members of your council meeting a just end but yet you didn't utter a sound when they used those seals unfairly against the members under _your _protection as you put it. What the fuck kind of leader are you? As a good leader every member is important not just the ones who kiss up to you. Why did you not defend them? weren't they in need of it as well? No wonder your own brother chose death just to escape the hypocrisy that is your clan and their rules. In his position I would have done the same. And how dare you insult my honor in such a way? Do I really seem that petty to you? If that is the type of person you think I am then you really do not know me at all. Now I want the bird cage seal removed from all your clansmen by the end of the week at the latest or I will personally place it on every member of your so called main branch myself am I clear?" he hissed.

Hiashi didn't respond he just glared at him and refused to answer at it enraged Naruto even more. As quick as a flash Naruto was standing directly in front of Hiashi.

"Am I clear Lord Hyuuga?" he asked again.

Hiashis Byakugan activated. "As you wish Hokage-sama." he said mockingly and Naruto blinked but returned to his place.

"The seal has been abolished and the Hyuuga combined into one single unit. The seals will be removed by my apprentices and be replaced with my own seal on every member of the Hyuuga clans right arm to protect their blood limits. You are also to form a new Hyuuga council with equal amount of members from the former group labeled as branch member with Hinata as the deciding vote since she is the only main branch member that's never used the bird cage seal. That's all for now as this meeting is adjourned." he said and stormed out not once looking at Hiashi like he normally did.

Itachi teleported out of the room a few seconds later. Hiashi followed him five minutes later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto entered his office feeling enraged by everything that had happened. He had expected to have problems with the elders of the Hyuuga clan but he hadn't been expecting it from Hiashi as well. He sat down at his desk and tried to get himself to calm down.

"Are you alright?" he heard a voice say behind him and turned around to see Itachi standing there.

Naruto had been so distracted that he hadn't sensed him arrive. Nodding naruto sighed. "Yes Itachi I am . I guess I'm just a little upset that's all but I'll be fine soon."

Itachi nodded. "Hn."

Naruto looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "I guess that it just hurts a lot when I'm called a whore or scum like that as it reminds me of my horrible childhood. I know that I shouldn't expect Hiashi to understand but I cant help feeling like he should. He is so nice to me and loving that sometimes I forget that he grew up in a rich and pampered world of a noble. He doesn't understand what it was like for people like us to struggle and be hunted or to fight to get where we are the way we had to. He was always loved by the villagers and pampered because of his blood limit so of course he wouldn't understand." he said sounding resigned.

"Hn." Itachi said in agreement. "maybe not but at least he's trying ."

Naruto nodded . " Your right , I should go talk to him. If nothing else other than to make me feel better. It was after all our first fight as a couple. Besides its lunch time anyway and I normally eat with him these days."

He got up and walked around his desk and hugged Itachi. "Thanks Ita-ita kun. I owe you one." he said gratefully. They talked business for a little while longer and Naruto signed a few papers for him.

Then he made twenty clones and teleported out .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hiashi…

Hiashi had gone to Naruto's office to talk to him as soon as he left the council room. He opened the door and saw Itachi holding Naruto and scowled angrily. Not even bothering to announce his presence he closed the door and teleported to his estate.

A few minutes later Naruto teleported into his private sitting room while he was having lunch. Since a servant was with him at the time , Naruto waited until he had left before turning to look at the glaring man.

"Is there something you need lord Hokage?" Hiashi hissed coldly.

Narutos eyes widened at that and he frowned. "We need to talk Hiashi and don't you dare call me the that after everything we've been through together."

"Well I wasn't sure what you wanted me to call you now that you've made your position on my place as head of this clan very clear." Hiashi said coldly.

Naruto walked over to him and kneeled beside him at the low table. "Hiashi please understand. You were wrong in this and you know it. You allowed the people under your protection to be abused and when I punished the abusers you got angry at me for no reason at all. They were in the wrong here. They would have died soon anyway as when my eyes became black and I looked into their souls and saw their sins, I saw that they had also murdered your wife." he told him honestly.

Hiashi immediately got angry. "How dare you lie about such a thing Naruto! You've gone too far in accusing my clan of such a sin! Are you sure you're not making this all up so that you'll have an excuse to break up with me in order to be with the Uchiha you were hugging in your office? Perhaps you're sleeping with him too!" he hissed angrily.

There was a loud sound in the room and Hiashi felt a stinging sensation on his cheek and realized that he had been slapped. "Damn you Hiashi Hyuuga! How dare you call me a liar and accuse me of such a thing! Why don't you go and ask your father if you don't believe me then. I would never make such a thing up you asshole. Do I really seem so petty to you? Do you think that I'm that easy and cheap as to go offer myself up to any man who shows interest? Well you can go fuck yourself. And don't even think about trying to return to my bed after this without a damn good apology!" Naruto told him and stormed out of the sitting room, teleporting to his own bedroom as soon as he left the room.

Meanwhile a stunned Hiashi just sat their in shock until he pulled himself together and decided to follow Narutos advice . He would go see his father.

He walked to his fathers home on the estate and went in to see him as soon as he was announced.

"Father there is something I need to ask you about." he began as soon as he sat down. "Naruto told me that the elders he sent to hell today murdered my wife. Is that true?" he asked.

Kanjero nodded. "Yes son it is. I had hoped that this day would never come but now you know. She was apparently poisoned. I found out about it a few years later but by then it was too late to do much of anything and since you never really trusted me I knew that you wouldn't believe me. I also didn't say anything because of the way you were treating Hinata. I felt that you might have taken out your anger on her even more if I brought it back up again. After all its no secret among the Hyuuga clan that you started mistreating Hinata after your brothers death. Think about it Hiashi, you would have refused to do it the way you have now as you were the elders poster boy at the time." he explained reasonably.

While he spoke Hiashi's head was spinning as he thought of all of the accusations he had made against his lover and the fact that his wife had been murdered by the people he had just tried to save without him knowing it. He had humiliated his lover in front of everyone at the council meeting and had further insulted him by calling him a liar. His council had called his lover a whore and he knew that his lover was a victim of multiple rapes and probably felt insecure about himself in that way and he hadn't been there for him. But itachi had known and had gone to his side immediately and had been there for him and he instead of being understanding ha lashed out. His wife was dead, there was nothing he could do about that now, the people who were guilty of that crime were being punished for it and he had been judgemental and disbelieving of a man that had never lied to him.

"Father I just accused Naruto of a lot of things and I even called him a liar when he told me the truth. I also accused him of being unfaithful to me." Hiashi confessed. " Even though we've all wronged him he has tried to help us repeatedly and all we seem to do is throw his sacrifices back into his face. Now I'll have to apologize and I don't know how to do it. I love him but today I treated him as if he was nothing to me." he sighed.

Kanjero just stared at him for a few minutes before saying. "you really have changed Hiashi. Before you would have never admitted you were wrong and you would be indifferent to other peoples opinion. You wouldn't have even spoken to anyone about it the way you're doing now. Take some time to think about everything and when you've cleared your head then go see him and apologize. I would suggest that you bring flowers and candy for such a thing ."

Hiashi nodded and got up and walked to the door before turning back to look at his father. "Thank you father." he said humbly before leaving .

Kanjero watched him go with a small smile, but then he stopped before anyone saw him. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

With Naruto…

After going to his bedroom to pull himself together, he ordered lunch and then went to eat with his children. He was surprised when Neji came and bowed to him, thanking him for what he did. Naruto had told him that it was his job and had invited him and his family to join them for lunch.

"So where is Hiashi-sama?" asked Neji curiously.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know and right now I don't really care." he said coldly. "He's probably busy still thinking up reasons to insult me today."

Neji frowned and Gaara turned to look at Naruto questioningly. " You two were fighting?" he asked in his usual emotionless voice.

Naruto nodded. "More like he was upset , we exchanged words , he called me a liar and accused me of cheating on him with itachi and I slapped him and then left . But I really don't feel like getting into that now. Lets just figure out what we'll be doing over the next few months since the chuunin exam is just around the corner. Since it will be held here for the first time in a while, I will have to step up security. What about you Gaaranii? Are your genin trained up enough for the chunin exams? Feel free to bring in trainers from my realm to help them if necessary and I'm willing to slow time down for you to train them a bit longer if you want." he said reasonably.

Gaara nodded. "Maybe that would be a good idea. That way my ninjas will be ready."

Naruto nodded. "I'll send a clone back with you to Suna to do it. We'll be having a private meeting tonight for all of the bijuus, jinchiruukis and the Kuran Yokai org. to decide your duties for the next few months. I will hold this meeting directly after dinner in the throne room. Now I was told that I have a few guests that requests a meeting with me after lunch."

They all nodded and finished up lunch and Naruto left for his private office to see Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna waiting for him.

"Hey Inari-kun, Tazuna-san, Tsunami-chan nice to see you guys again." Naruto said with a welcoming smile. "Thanks for coming to visit. How are things going?"

"Naruto-niisan." said Inari glomping him .

"How are you Gaki?" asked Tazuna. "You have some real good sake here man." he took a swig of the bottle in his hand and burped.

"Nice to see you again Naruto-kun." said tsunami with a smile. "Thank you for having us."

"Its no problem , I'm happy to have you guys here." Naruto replied. "sorry that I havent had enough time to hang out. But since I just fought a war and is in charge of two realms and two ninja villages time is a bit scarce for me these days. So is there anything I can help you guys with before I run back to the office again?"

Tsunami nodded. "Yes. The uzumakis are on their way here and should be here in about two days if they don't run into any trouble. We felt that you should know so that its not a complete surprise." she said seriously.

Naruto frowned but nodded. "thanks , I'll prepare myself for them. Anyway, now that you're here there is a program I'm starting up and I'm taking on apprentices for it. I would love to teach Inari about seals and how to use a sword if he wants to. He wouldn't have to be a ninja if he doesn't want to but at least he would be able to help defend his country with my ninjas that watch over your village. So what do you think?" he asked.

Inari was shocked to here that. "can I mom?" he asked hopefully.

Tsunami saw the hopeful look on his face and knew what she had to do. "Yes Inari you can stay and train with Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned when he saw Inari glomp her with a big grin on his face. "Alright. Well in that case come with me. I'm about to go meet my apprentices. I already had a clone work on my three problem students with health problems and they are all ready to go. You can meet my children at dinner tonight okay?" he said.

They all nodded and naruto left with Inari, his children, and his entourage for the kuran estate. He found all the new apprentices in the main hall waiting for him. Walking into the room , he directed Inari to join them and noticed that his children were still by his side and he smiled at them before turning to his new apprentices.

"I'm sure you all know who I am by now so I'll just get on with it." he began. "First of all you may call me Hokage-sama, Kuran-sensei, Naruto-sensei or Kuran-sama. Whichever one your comfortable with. Personally I prefer Naruto-sensei. You have all been chosen for a special program that I started where you will all be my apprentices. You will learn ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, sealing and taijutsu. Since most of you are orphans, I've adopted you and you are now members of my clan. That means that as of now this is your new home and you now have the name Kuran as a surname. Welcome to the family. You will be having a variety of teachers to teach you all what you need to know. I will be altering time around this estate to give you enough time to master all you need to know. One week outside this estate will actually be two years here. You will all be ready for the chunnin exams in six months with my help. I know that most of you are at the bottom of your classes at the academy but so was I. and now I'm the hokage so you see , there is still hope for all of you. And even if you don't become ninjas there are other jobs you can take with the skills I will be teaching you. If we all work together and help each other, you'll all be chuunins by the end of the exams. Now all of you will begin training tomorrow. Get to know each other tonight and be ready to train until you all drop tomorrow. If you all have any concerns feel free to come and see me in my office or even send for me. Other than that I'll see you all tomorrow." he told them all and left with his children and entourage.

He said goodbye to his children and then opened a portal to Amekagure and entered the office there. "How are things here Belzeebub?" he asked as soon as he got there.

"Conditions here are terrible and I have had Bisco-sama and Ayame-sama rebuilding their homes. They also had to redo the academy and the hospital and they have put up a temporary wall until the one that's being built from stone is completed. Since we took over , we have had a fifty-five percent increase in application to the ninja academy for this year. Their economy is terrible as Pein used all of their resources without doing anything for them. Their medical nins are in need of serious training as they only have the basic knowledge of what theyre supposed to know. The doctors are lazy and the healthcare here is the worst I've ever seen. Homelessness is at an all time high. The orphanage is overcrowded and the staff are terrible at their job. there is also a shortage of food and the daimyo hardly give them any funding at all. I'm surprised that there is even a village left to actually run." Belzeebub said sounding disgusted.

Naruto sighed and took a seat. "alright. I want you to bring some of my medic nins here from the demonic realm to train them. Haku will be in charge of the health facility here as of now. Have some more of our men who have the mokuton, setsuna (iron sand) and stone ability to come here and begin to build a new orphanage, hospital, apartment buildings and a new Amekage tower . Also create a new and improved set of training grounds. As of now we will be getting our supplies from Wave country since they have everything we need. I'll write a letter to the daimyo in order to increase our funding. When the buildings are done I'll stop time around the buildings to give them enough time to train up until we are ready . Also build a medical school and apartments for the nurses. Make sure that the anbu buildings are at the best they can be and have the weapons checked. Train our hunter nins some more as well. Place some of my own elite ninjas as jounins for now and send them on missions. We need all the money we can get to make these peoples lives better. Add a few of them to the hunter-nin squad as well and send them after the targets with the highest price on their heads. I'll be back tomorrow with their new teachers. Also , have a few dragons fly to wave and buy enough food for everyone to last them six months and I'll pay for it for now." he told him as he reviewed the files.

"Yes your majesty." said Belzeebub.

Creating two thousand clones, naruto sent them to go check out the village then dispel themselves. Then he created another two hundred and had them go through the files and scrolls in the office as well as the paperwork.

"Tell Haku, Bisco and Ayame that you all have a meeting at my estate tonight after dinner so don't be late. That includes you all as well." he said to Ran.

Then he went through a portal back to his own village and went into his office. For the next few hours he worked on the new lesson plans for both villages. He also went over his notes for his meeting this evening with his men. He thought about his mother coming to his village but pushed it to the back of his mind as he really didn't want to think about her anymore. He also thought about the argument he and Hiashi had had earlier but decided to let it go for now. He activated the seal on his arm and told all the people that needed to know that there would be a meeting after dinner tonight at his palace. He also went to a meeting with his demonic council to discuss the new laws he had put in place in his realm and the fact that the balance was being restored. There was still more work to be done but it the defeat of the Akatsuki was a big step forward.

Then he returned to his estate and took a shower before dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the kuran palace…

After dinner…

In the throne room…

Naruto sat on his throne next to chiyuuki and the bijuus sat on the right side of him , the jinchiruukis on the left, the three shinigami sat next to the jinchiruukis and the three angels on the right of the bijuus. Everyone else was seated at a long table with their scrolls all ready for their assignments and information. Hiashi was noticeably absent but they all knew better than to ask where he was.

"Alright, now that everyone is here lets begin." Naruto said as soon as they were all seated. " the first thing on my list is Sunagakure. Over the next few months I'll be rotating the jinchiruukis that are there in order to make sure that they are all ready for the chuunin exams. Also the jounin exams are in one month and I want team Konohamaru and a few others to take it. We need to make sure that they all our chuunins are ready for it. Are there any problems with that?" he asked and since no one had any , he moved on.

"With Amegakure , I'll have to do the same, but on a much larger scale. There healthcare is terrible and the condition of the village itself is deplorable. Pein really did a number on it and now its flat out broke. Ayame, bisco, haku and Zabuza. Also Akito since you're a turtle you will love it so you will be going there as well. You all will oversee the changes being made to the village while you are there but will return home in the evenings for now. Seiya, ran , Zero and the others will remain there for the time being and get the ninja squads in shape. I will be taking thirty of the new students from the academy and training them personally as well so that they will be ready for the chuunin exams. Our ninjas will have to be the best since the other villages will be out for blood more than any other time. Is there any news on Iwa and the other villages?" he asked.

"Yes your majesty." Rai replied. "We have report from our spies that Iwa, Kumo and Kiri are sending teams here to spy on you and to eliminate anyone close to you. They have also began making alliances with each other. What are your orders on that?" he asked.

"You are to eliminate any of them that try to infiltrate our village." Naruto ordered. "Be on the lookout for them as they could cause a lot of trouble you should probably do the same. Beelzebub make sure you add more of our elite to watch over Ame. It is really vulnerable to an attack right now and I really don't want to have to deal with that."

"Who will begin teaching your appprentices first?" asked Shizune.

"My clones will." Naruto replied. "We'll begin chakra and taijutsu first. I will also have Gai and Lee teach them for a normal week in the real world. Then we'll teach them ninjutsu and genjutsu. Ninjutsu from Itachi and Kakashi, Genjutsu from Kurenai and Itachi. They will learn how to use a sword or another type of weapon from mother and Kisame. Knowledge will be taught by Draken and Draco. The ninjas will also be taught any other skill they need to brush up on like hunting and stealth. Gaara you're free to return home tomorrow if you want since you will have to begin training your nins. I'll stop by later on in the evening to change the time frame around the academy. We can communicate via communicating mirrors regularly as you all know the technique by now. Or you can use the seals that was placed on you. I will be sending Hizashi with you for a week so that he can help you to place the gravity seals among others on them. As for your other duties, I checked with the council and they are going well so far as the balance has almost been restored. If things continue on the way they are now, we will have this realm the way we want it in about five to ten years at the most."

They all talked for another hour making decisions on a few more things then Naruto ended the meeting and they spend the rest of the time socializing. When it was bedtime Naruto said goodnight to all of them then went to tuck his children in before going to his suite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting up in bed drinking a glass of wine and reading over the letter he had just written to the daimyo of Amegakure when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Recognizing the chakra signature as Itachis he told him to come in.

"Is there something I can help you with Itachi-kun?" he asked putting the letter down.

"You seem sad at the meeting today."Itachi said. "are you alright?"

Naruto nodded. " yes I am. Thanks for asking." he said politely. "so how were things for you this morning?"

"Hn." Itachi replied.

Naruto nodded at that. "Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked.

Itachi nodded and Naruto poured him a glass. They sat their drinking for a while in silence and Naruto kept noticing that Itachi was staring at him.

He flushed. "Is there something on my face?" he asked finally.

"Hn." Itachi said shaking his head. He moved in close and captured Narutos lips before the blonde could protest. The he pulled away and leaned into his ear. "You may be with Hiashi now but you will always be mine. I'll wait for you forever if I have to but in the end you will be mine."

Naruto shivered from the look in his eyes. It didn't help that his heat was just around the corner and he was already feeling the effects. He felt himself harden and had to move away as he thought of the man he loved, Hiashi. Itachi smirked and moved away before leaving room.

"We shall see my red eyed wolf." Naruto said as he watched him go.

Then he finished his work and went to bed alone with a aching hard-on. It would be the first time he had slept alone in a very long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Naruto sat in his office and waited for Anko, Ibiki and a few others to come in. All the other jounins who hadn't left for any missions yet were also there as well as the Shinobi council except for Hiashi. He came in a few minutes later but said nothing to Naruto or anyone else. Naruto inwardly frowned but didn't react other than that. The two special jounins came in a few minutes later and so did all the chuunins. Anko was acting as brash as usual but Naruto knew that she was just nervous.

"You sent for us Hokage-sama?" Ibiki said as calmly as always.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "Will Anko Matarashi, Ibiki Morino, Genma Shiranui, Iruka Umino and Tsume Inazuka please step forward." he asked and they obeyed. "due to your service to Konoha for all these years I am pleased to award you all with the position of elite jounin. You will of course be keeping your current positions but your pay will be that of an elite jounin as I feel that you've all more than earned it."

He got up and began handing them their vests and they eached bowed to him as he did so.

"Thank you very much lord Hokage." said Ibiki with a smile.

"Its well overdue in my opinion so there is no reason to thank me." Naruto replied.

Meanwhile Anko just stood there as if she was in shock . She knew how much the council had been against it and knew that Naruto must have done the impossible once again to promote her.

"Thank you so much lord Hokage." she said a bit tearfully. Her defensive barriers lowered a bit.

"Anko-chan, please do not thank me for your hard work." he replied playfully.

She nodded before glomping him and shoving his head between her generous breasts. "Kawai!" she squealed and Naruto rolled his eyes as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

This had been happening to him ever since he began walking around without the genjutsu.

"Cant…breathe!" he managed to gasp out as she continued to smother him.

Everyone just stood their watching feeling envious, annoyed or jealous. Hiashi's byakugan was active and so was Itachis mangekyo.

"Uh Anko-san, he's beginning to turn blue." Kakashi said helpfully.

Anko suddenly remembered where he was an quickly released him from the deathgrip … er hug she was giving him. She turned around and glared at everyone and they all knew that if they even mentioned it Anko would gut them all like fish after torturing them.

Meanwhile Naruto was returning much needed air to his lungs. "Why do things like those always happen to me?" he mumbled to himself.

"That's cuz you're so Kawai!"Supplied Kakashi , causing Naruto to turn and glare at him hatefully before stting back down.

"The jounin exams will be in a month. I expect team Konohamaru and Hanabis team to take it. Chouji, Shikamaru and Lee will be taking the exams as well. I will have a team ready for you in a few days. Lee you will also be learning to use a sword from Kisame in time for the exams to back up your taijutsu. I am also willing to remove the chakra blockers in your body to make you able to use chakra as well. You'll be ready by the exams. Shino will be taking them as well. There are three other teams that will be taking it and you are all free to seek whatever training you need for the exams on my estate as time flows differently there. Kiba since you don't want to yet, you will take it next year. Any questions so far?" he asked.

"Yes." said a jounin. "What about the Uchiha and his team?"

"What about his team?" asked Naruto. "They are currently under house arrest and I do not trust them at all. The only way I would ever allow them to skip the chuunin exams to take the jounin one is if ninety percent of the shinobi signs off on it. Other than that I wont allow it."

"I'll see to gathering the votes personally Hokage-sama." said the jounin eagerly.

Naruto shrugged. "very well, but you'll be the one responsible for him and his team while they are there and if they try to betray the village it will be on your head do you understand?"

The jounin gulped but nodded at that. "Yes hokage-sama." he replied.

"Good." naruto said. "Now the exams will be held in Iwagakure and we all know how they feel about us. They will be exceptionally hard on you all because I am your Hokage and they hate my human fathers guts. I suggest that you all be prepared for anything. The fact that I just killed a few of their ninjas and I have their jinchiruuki doesn't help much either." he said grinning.

"Considering how much they hate you will you be going to watch the Jounin exams?" asked Kakashi curiously.

Naruto smirked evilly. "You know , I think I will. Its not like they can actually kill me and while it will be close to my heat, I do want to see you all beat the stuffing out of them again. I wonder how many times they'll try to kill me before they catch on that I cant die?" he asked chuckling.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go." Hiashi said, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

Naruto stared at him for a minute before saying. "Its normal for the kages to attend such things and as such I will be going to observe my ninjas. As my advisor you are free to go or stay as you wish. I have been wanting to see Iwa myself for some time now. The last time I visited was rather short. I think I'll have Itachi and Jiraiya as bodyguards along with a few of my bijuus just to be safe. I'm sure I wont be bored since Itachi will be there" he told him pointedly, his anger at Hiashi still evident.

Hiashi glared but said nothing else and everyone knew that Naruto was actually taunting him. They could tell that Naruto was angry about something and openingly picking on Hiashi but no one was exactly sure what. Some speculated that it was about the meeting the day before but those who knew only frowned. Meanwhile Itachi was openly smirking.

"I'll be sure to keep you entertained Hokage-sama." Itachi replied.

Naruto nodded and looked at him. "I'm sure you will ita-ita kun." he almost laughed out loud when he heard a barely concealed growl from Hiashi.

Then Naruto got serious again. "Lee please come to me after so that I can look you over and remove the blockers." he told him.

Lee nodded but Sakura finally spoke up. " ARE YOU INSANE, THERE ARE NO BLOCKERS IN HIS CHAKRA SYSTEM! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT ALL UP!" she yelled angrily.

"Actually there are." Said Hinata, her Byakugan active. "I can see them too."

"You're wrong." Sakura hissed derisively . "You're just saying that to be on Narutos good side. Having a crush on your fathers boyfriend is just sick Hinata you need help!"

"SMACK!"

Everyone looked on satisfied when they saw Naruto slap her. "I HAVE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU ! THE ONLY REASON I AM LETTING YOU LIVE IS SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU ARE PREGNANT BUT DON'T FOR A SECOND THINK THAT I CANT MAKE YOU GIVE BIRTH NOW JUST SO YOU CAN DIE. IF I EVER HEAR YOU INSULT HINATA OR HARRASS HER IN ANY WAY AGAIN, YOU'LL BEG FOR DEATH! YOU HAVE LESS THAN A YEAR LEFT TO LIVE IF YOU DON'T CHANGE AND AT THE RATE YOU'RE GOING I GUESS YOU NEVER WILL. I WOULD SUGGEST THAT YOU USE THE TIME WISELY BEFORE I MAKE IT EVEN SHORTER!" he said coldly.

Sakura paled and stormed out of the room and Naruto turned to lee. "I gave her three chances Lee. One for you , one for her child and one for the girl she used to be before she turned into the monster she is now. She has two left I hope she uses them wisely or I will allow my fathers judgement to stand." he hissed.

Lee nodded but said nothing as he was beginning to find out the hard way that Sakura was nothing like he thought she was at all.

"I'll be sending my clones to your homes to apply the seals that you need. Other than that this meeting is over." Naruto said and everyone nodded and began to leave.

Naruto made four thousand clones and sent them to various places including the Kuran estate where they began to teach. Since Hiashi had left without a word he teleported with his sealing equipment to the Hyuuga estate. Since he knew that Hiashi was still upset with him, he waited to be announced and was led in by a former branch member to his private sitting room. When the servant left Naruto walked over to him.

"I came to put your seal on myself." Naruto said beginning to set out his things on the table.

"Hinata or Hanabi could have done it." Hiashi said a coldly. "you didn't have to interrupt your private time with the Uchiha."

Naruto frowned but continued to lay out his equipment. When he was done he said. "Give me your right arm so that I can place it on you." he told him in a toneless voice.

Hiashi obeyed and Naruto began to work. "I only said those things this morning so that you would see how it felt when you accused me of cheating on you. Last night Itachi kissed me and I did not reciprocate at all as it was not what I wanted. I have not been unfaithful to you and I haven't tried to replace you in my life as that would be impossible. Even if you are not my mate you are my alpha in our relationship and I have honored that ."

They continued on in silence until Hiashi got tired of it.

"I'm sorry about the things I said to you yesterday." Hiashi told him. " I was wrong to react the way that I did and calling you a liar was out of line. I spoke to my father last night and he told me the truth just like you said he would. I'm so sorry I doubted you. I guess I just didn't want to believe that my own family could do such a thing. Forgive me my love."

Naruto continued to work on the seal as he worked. " I have forgiven you Hiashi, but it really hurt me when you called me a liar and dare to say the things that you did. I love you and I forgive you but I think you should know that when Itachi kissed me last night but it didn't mean anything. I love you, no one else so there is no need for you to feel threatened by him or anyone else. I'm yours for as long as we have together and more." he was finished with the seal by then and was about to move away when Hiashi grabbed him and kissed him.

It was a punishing kiss and Naruto knew it was because he had allowed Itachi to kiss him. When Hiashi pulled away he looked down in shame. "I'm sorry I allowed it to happen. With my heat so close I'm a bit vulnerable sexually. It wont happen again."

Hiashi nodded and pulled him unto his lap and Naruto wrapped his tails around the older man lovingly. "I missed you so much last night Hia-chan. It was hard to sleep without you holding me in your arms."

Hiashi slid his hand down his chest and his body to cup his hardness and Naruto moaned. "Hiashi-sama." he began to purr when Hiashi began stroking his tails.

His purring increased when the base of his tail was rubbed and it was all he could do not to cum all over his clothing. "Hiashi if you don't stop I wont be able to control myself." he gasped out. "Lets continue this tonight."

Hiashi nodded and released him and Naruto stood up and picked up his things. "I expect you to take me to the most expensive restaurant in Konoha tonight if you expect to get any later." he told him cheekily before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto used the portal in his home office to get to Amegakure and entered the office there. "call all of my chuunins and special jounins here for an emergency meeting." he said to the secretary who nodded and ran off to obey the order.

Sitting down with a few files , he quickly read through them on his chuunins and genins and waited until they had all arrived before getting ready to speak.

"Thank you all for coming, I am Naruto Kuran no kitsune . Your new Amekage. I am sorry that it has taken so long for us to finally meet but things have been a bit hectic lately. Anyway, the reason you are all here is about the jounin exams that will be in Iwa in a month. I want you all to take it but at the moment your training is not up to standard at all. As a result of that I'm taking you all off active duty and will be training you all personally at my estate in konoha. You see time flows differently there and a week here is actually a year or two there if I want it to be. That means if you are to train there you will be able to receive years of training in only one month. That will make you all more than ready for the exams. You should also know that because I am the son of konoha yellow flash, iwa has reasons to hate me and as your kage they will be extra hard on you all so there is no room for error. I will also be taking thirty genin and last year students from the academy to train for the chuunin exams as well. By the time I'm done with you all, you will be a cut above the rest. Are there any objections?" he asked.

"Um lord Amekage. will we age when we are in this time warp?" asked a chuunin curiously.

Naruto shook his head. "No . you will only get stronger and faster according to your training but you will not age more than you would in a normal month. Now go get your things packed up and also inform the genins and we'll leave . Dismissed." he told them.

They left and Naruto turned to the secretary. "please call in all of my jounins that are currently in the village." he told her and she left again.

Beelzebub who was sitting nearby said. "It really is a good idea to train them that way your majesty. They are all frighteningly weak, even for humans. If they don't get the training they need now, they wont last a second at the exams."

Naruto nodded and then turned to the jounins who had just teleported in. "Thank you all for coming. Over the next few weeks you will all be receiving extra training from a few of my men. The reason is quite simple, you are all low level jounins instead of elites and that's about to change. Ran, Seiya, Zero and the others will be training you all when you're ready for it. Please take advantage of this opportunity to become stronger. Also we will be doing gravity seals for those who wear weights if you're interested . Other than that you're all free to go." he said seriously.

They all left after that and naruto turned to Belzeebub and Haku who had just entered. "How are the doctors and medics you talked with?" he asked.

Haku sighed. "The head doctor refuses to even listen and all the others just follow him. I don't know what to do to get him to do what needs to be done." he said sounding frustrated.

Naruto nodded and got up. "Well lets go have a little chat with the good doctor." he said and walked out of the room.

The two of them walked to the old hospital and went in to the building. As they walked people called out greetings to Naruto and he returned them . When they got to the main office, he found a short and fat old man in really dirty clothes sitting at a desk eating a sandwich. Naruto immediately took a disliking to him as he could tell that he was an arrogant ass.

"Ah…lord Amekage, how nice to finally meet you." the man said getting up quickly. "I'm doctor Keito."

He stuck out a dirty hand to Naruto and the blonde inwardly frowned as he took it. "A pleasure to finally meet you Keito-san. I am here to talk to you about the conditions of this hospital and to meet your staff. Will you call in all the nurses and doctors on duty for me so I can speak to all of you at once?" he asked and the older man nodded and called in a nurse to go get the others.

While they waited , Naruto asked to look over the hospital records. They were in such a state of disarray and covered in dirt that he couldn't even look through them properly. He looked around while waiting and saw just how dirty the place was and that it was almost as bad as his old apartment and frowned.

By then all the nurses had been gathered and Naruto turned to them with a smile. "Hello I am Naruto Kuran the new Amekage of your village. Thank you all for coming. Since this is a hospital with patients I'll get to the point. We have built a new hospital for all of you using the mokuton ability and it is almost ready for use. All that is needed for it to function is the new equipment that will be delivered all of today and tonight. By tomorrow it will be up and running. You will also be given new uniforms and other things that you all need. Tomorrow you are to move the patients there and you will be having a new head doctor that has been trained by the legendary Tsunade-sama of the sannin and myself. This is Haku Kuran and he will be your new head of staff as I think that the old one hasn't done a very good job. This place is not only unsanitary but the records here are deplorable and unfit for a hospital. As such I am officially firing Keito-san as head of this hospital. We will also be sending you all to the new medical school we have here so that I can be sure you all have been given the proper and up to date training you all need. Tsunade-sama herself will be coming by occasionally to teach you all. As of now you will all keep better records and the conditions of the new hospital is to be better than what you all have here now. Any questions or concerns you have are to be directed to Haku and you are to treat him with the respect that you would treat me. Am I understood?" he asked.

They all nodded but Keito was enraged. "Lord Amekage , I have been the head of this hospital for more than twenty years. I am the head of this hospital!"

Naruto turned and glared at him. "Yes you are head of 'this' hospital, not the new one. This hospital will be closed tomorrow and a new head of staff is now in place. This place is filthy and look at your hands, they are dirty and grubby. They are not the hands of a health conscious doctor at all. Your office is a bacteria infested dump and your files are insults on paper. Nothing is in order and I wouldn't even come here for help let alone my own men. This place is also infested by rodents and the food here is also unhealthy. Your time in this hospital is over. As a matter of fact you will be sent to jail for putting these people in danger by taking them to such an unhealthy place for care." he roared angrily before directing one of the jounins to take the screaming man out of the room.

Turning back to the others that were waiting Naruto smiled. "Sorry about that but it needed to be done. Now everything you all need to do your jobs will be provided for you all. If any of you have any concerns feel free to speak with Haku or speak to my men in the Amegake towers. Thank you all for all your hard work so far and have a nice day." he said politely before smiling and leaving.

Returning to the Amekage office , he took all the paperwork that needed to be done and then returned to Konoha with the chunins and genins that needed to be trained. Opening a portal to his estate , he brought them to the west wing that wasn't being used.

"All of you please take the day to settle in here."Naruto told them. " The other wings are being used so please remain in yours. Servants will be here to take care of all your needs. You will begin training in an hour. My clones will be the one to show you what needs to be done as I have a tonne of paperwork to get done."

He left and then returned to his office and for the next few hours he did paperwork for both villages with the help of a hundred clones. Then he left for his home to get ready for his dinner with Hiashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc.

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. UNBETAED.


	29. FAMILIAL PROBLEMS

With naruto….

He hurried into his bedroom of his palace and undressed before hurrying into bathroom. Since he had a whole hour to get ready, he decided to take a long soak in his extremely large but private man made hot spring surrounded by scented candles. After a twenty minute long soak, he got out and called in a servant to give him a full body massage in scented oil and to wash his hair. His hair was now a little past his knees in length and he hadn't cut it because Chiyuuki would have thrown a fit about it before regrowing it while he slept. When they were done and he was all covered in scented oil and his hair was shining from all the washing, oiling and brushing, he had them help him into a white and blue silk kimono the exact shade of his eyes with a blue sash. The design of the kimono was quite feminine but Naruto didn't mind since it made him look stunning. It even had a place for his tails since it had been made for him. He decided to wear his hair loose as opposed to a wearing it up like he often did these days. Then he put in a set of blue diamond earrings that Hiashi had gotten him last year for his birthday. He also put on the bracelet that Hiashi gave him a few days ago and delicate looking slippers that the elites of his realm often wore when they weren't fighting . The maid added a bit of lip gloss to his lips much to his eternal embarrasment and he was now all ready. He looked at himself in the mirror and flushed at the ravishing beauty he saw looking back at him.

"My hormones really are out of wack." he said to himself as he continued to stare.

Due to his heat being so close, he was becoming even more feminine and aware of his appearance. He was also releasing pheromones much to his eternal embarrassment. He thanked the maids and dismissed them as he got ready to leave. He felt time stop around him and knew what that meant.

"Hello father, mother." he said when he saw Kami and the shinigami standing there.

Kami was looking at Naruto with stars in her eyes and the blonde shivered as he was being glomped by not only Kami, but by Chiyuuki who had just arrived.

"Kawai!" both women screamed.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he allowed himself to be glomped. When they finally released him he took a moment to get much needed air back to his lungs.

"So Hiashi is taking you on a date is he?" said Chiyuuki with a grin. "Good, its about time."

Naruto blushed at that but said nothing to that. "so what are you guys doing here?" he asked. "Just stopping by for a visit?"

Both Kami and the Shinigami nodded at that.

"I wanted to just see how you were doing." said Kami. "I know that you've been working really hard to get things in order here. Pein really did a number on Amegakure. It really is a mess."

Naruto nodded. "Yes it is. Add to that the jounin exams is in a month and the chuunin exam is next and I cant help the feeling that something is coming soon that I'll have to deal with. Lately I've been having the sensation of being watched, especially when I'm sleeping. Something or someone not human. Is that weird?" he asked.

All three of his parents looked at each other when he said that and Naruto had the feeling that he was way out of the loop.

"I'm sure its nothing."Kami said. "But we'll keep an eye out just in case okay?"

Naruto nodded. "okay. So why don't you guys go and see the kids. They'd be so happy to see you all and Sora has yet to meet you." he said smiling.

They nodded and agreed to go see them and Naruto said goodbye and they left to go find the kids and spend time with them.

He teleported with his entourage to just outside the restaurant and inwardly snickered at all the looks he was receiving from both men and women. It was amusing to him because as a child , they wouldn't have even given him the time of day and now it was all they could do not to faint from bloodloss.

He walked into the restaurant a few minutes late and went over to the maitre d. "Welcome lord Hokage, lord Hyuuga is already here and waiting for you."

"Thank you." Naruto said and began following her to the table.

He smiled when he saw that Hiashi was also wearing a formal kimono and actually had his hair in a high ponytail. The kimono Hiashi was wearing was a silk purple-white one that was the exact shade of his eyes. Naruto felt incredibly turned on by the way he looked and had to restrain himself from jumping him.

Meanwhile Hiashi was in awe at how beautiful Naruto looked. He felt himself harden and mentally commanded himself to calm down in order not to embarrass himself. He was pleased to see that he had managed to stop himself from having a major nosebleed. He stood up as Naruto reached the table and gave the blonde another descreet once over. He wanted to bend the blonde over the table and take him hard and fast over and over again while the blonde screamed his name in pleasure.

"You look absolutely breathtaking Naruto." he said honestly as soon as the maitre d left and Naruto blushed.

"thank you Hia-chan." Naruto said as Hiashi helped him with his chair. "You look really handsome yourself. I love anything that matches your beautiful eyes my eagle and I think that its rapidly becoming my favorite color." he said a bit shyly.

Hiashi who was very pleased to hear that smirked at him and thanked him as he returned to his own seat. He handed him a bouquet of rare orchids.

" Thank you . I really love them but you do know that you don't have to treat me like a girl right?" Naruto said softly.

Hiashi smiled. "I'm not treating you like a girl. I'm treating you like the man I love. I have something else that I thought could only be worn by someone as beautiful as you." he said pulling out a jewelry box and pushing it across the table towards Naruto. "Open it."

Naruto nodded and his blush deepened as he slowly picked it up and turned it towards him before opening it. His eyes widened in delight and genuine pleasure when he saw that it was a daimond necklace. Just by looking at it Naruto could tell that it must have cost Hiashi a fortune to get such a rare diamond necklace. The stones were actually the same ones as the necklace he had gotten from Tsunade but they were cut a bit smaller and set among white diamonds.

"Hiashi where did you get this? Its beautiful." Naruto asked a bit speechless as he continued to look at it.

"It's a one of kind family heirloom." Hiashi told him. "It's been handed down to the head of the clan ever since the Hyuuga clan was formed and we were told that one day one of us would fall in love with a being of unmatched power that was surpassed only by his pure heart. I had forgotten about it until last night when I was sitting in my office thinking about our fight. I opened my private vault and it just fell out and I knew. I knew that it had been meant for you all along. It was given to us by the eagle that gave us our blood limit. There is a lot more to the story and I think that I'll probably tell you about it someday." he said seriously.

Naruto sat there looking at the necklace for a minute and then he took it out of the jewelry box. A strange sensation came over him and he shivered a bit. The necklace felt just like the one Tsunade had given him, like it was his. He looked up at Hiashi with a confused frown on his face.

"What is it Naruto? don't you like it?" Hiashi asked a bit worried.

Naruto shook his head. "No its not that at all , in fact I love it. Its just that when I touched it just now I felt as if it was meant to be mine. Its really strange." he said sounding confused.

Hiashi smiled at that knowing he had been right about giving it to Naruto after all. "that's because it was really meant for you."

Naruto smiled at that before placing the necklace back into the box and close it. "Thank you very much for this. I'll let you put it on me later on tonight." he said with a blush.

Just then the waitress came and took their orders before leaving again.

When she left Hiashi said. " so what are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

Naruto frowned a bit. "According to my spies, SHE will be here tomorrow along with the rest of her wretched clan." he said angrily.

Hiashi stiffened upon hearing the mention of her. "I see and how do you feel about that?" he asked.

Naruto snorted. " she abandoned me less than five minutes after the sealing and the only reason she is actually coming back here is simply because she was ordered to. How do you think I feel? She is nothing to me and will never be ." he hissed.

Hiashi could not blame naruto in feeling the way he did . "I don't know why she became the way she did and decided to do such a thing but she wasn't always that way. She was once a brave and kind person who would have fought to the death before doing what she did."

"Grrrrr! She is nothing but a weak and pathetic bitch that deserves nothing but my disgust." Naruto said coldly. " I don't want to talk about it anymore. Lets talk about us instead. When do you want me to teach you my kaiten?"

" How about sometime tomorrow?" Hiashi asked. "Do you have the time?"

Naruto nodded. "I'll make time." he told him.

Their meal arrived then and they decided to eat since they were both hungry by now. They complemented the food while they ate and Naruto decided to flirt a little.

"So Hia-chan I think I'll have to think of some way to repay you for that lovely necklace you gave me tonight." he said with a seductive gleam in his eyes.

Hiashi's I. Q. dropped down below his waistline to a certain area when he saw that look and heard that husky voice.

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something." Hiashi agreed , shifting in his chair to make himself a bit more comfortable in spite of the steel-like hard-on he was currently sporting.

Then dessert arrived and Hiashi was thankful for something else to focus on other than the naughty blonde sitting across from him. He spoke too soon when he saw the way that Naruto was eating the cake, as it was the most delicious thing in the world. He began imagining Naruto using his tongue on him like that again and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"Mmmm I love chocolate." naruto said licking his lips a bit.

A twitch appeared above Hiashi's eyes and naruto giggled. It was fun torturing the older man in such a way. He decided to give the older man another little push to see how far he could get before Hiashi caved in. slipping a delicate foot out of one of his slippers, he slowly slid it underneath the table and over to Hiashi's leg and began to massage it. Hiashi stiffened and the twitching eyebrow got worse. Naruto gave him an innocent smile as he slid his leg up until it was settled right between the older man's own, caressing his hard on.

He snickered as he watched Hiashi call for the check. When the older man paid for their meal, he got up and picked up the flowers and jewelry that Hiashi had bought him and allowed the older man to lead him out.

They teleported to Narutos bedroom and naruto began to laugh.

"You should have seen your face Hiashi . It was so funny." he said cracking up again.

The twitching returned and naruto snickered before running off to his private hot springs with Hiashi hot on his tail. He got to the hot spring and quickly undressed and slipped into the water as Hiashi reached him.

"Come on in." Naruto purred daringly.

"I think I will." Hiashi said as he yanked his clothing off. He slipped into the water and waded over to Naruto.

Picking the blonde up off his feet, he positioned himself and slid deep inside him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Wrapping his arms and legs around Hiashi , he shivered in delight when the older man began to move inside him. With him being as turned on as he was , it didn't take long for him to reach completion, covering Hiashi's chest with his essence. Hiashi followed less than a minute later, filling him with his seed.

They made love a few more times before leaving the springs and finally going to sleep for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day…

Naruto left the estate at five that morning and went to the kuran estate. Standing in the main hallway of the estate where the wings joined, he turned to Gailon and feilon.

"How about a loud howl to wake these people up." Naruto said seriously. "Its sad that there are jounins in this house that didn't even here us come in."

"Yes your majesty." said the two kitsune.

They let out a howl and Naruto watched in amusement as all the children and ninjas ran out of their rooms to investigate the sound. "alright everyone get dressed and be at the training grounds at the back of this estate in five minutes, no exceptions. If you're late I will let you run around konoha fifty times. Now move it."

They all ran off to obey and Naruto turned to his entourage and trainers. "Gai, get ready to take these chuunins on a real run. They will run around this estate one hundred times before breakfast. As for lee , Kisame he's your new student. You will teach him in the morning and then teach anyone else who wants to learn in the evening. He will be getting the blockers removed by a clone today so he will be able to use chakra. Teach him water jutsus a year from now, not before. I want his body to get used to having chakra normally first. After breakfast I will have a few clones apply the gravity, power and chakra seals on everyone . Chouji, you will be running as well since I want you to build muscles. Muscles work better than fat with your family jutsu , its time you build some. The future genins are yours for their run Chiyuuki-kaasan. Make them run at least thirty laps. You have your orders, move it." he said and they all ran off.

A poofing sound was heard as Shizune teleported in. "Hokage-sama, I have a file from the jounin that collected the votes. He managed to get them sir. Will you be allowing the Uchiha to participate then?" she asked.

Naruto gritted his teeth . "A deal is a deal. I'll go tell him now." he said and disappeared in a swirl of chakra with his entourage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the uchiha compound…

Naruto greeted the anbus on duty before walking up the door and knocking on it. A disgruntled Sasuke opened the door but his expression lightened when he saw Naruto standing there.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked .

Sasuke stepped back. "Of course Hokage-sama." he said with a smirk.

Naruto inwardly scowled but walked into the house and followed Sasuke to the sitting room after telling his entourage to wait for him outside. Offering him a seat Sasuke sat down and waited for Naruto to do the same.

"I'll stand as I wont be here that long."Naruto said coldly. "It seems that my ninjas still love the Uchiha name and is still willing to bow down to it. The jounin exams are in a month and I'm allowing you and your team to enter since there is no rule that says you have to be a chunin before you can be a jounin. Your sensei will be hatake Kakashi. Understand this uchiha, a jounin but his career and life on the line to give you this chance. I'm sure you don't care but I just want you to know. Also know that if you try to bring more shame on this village I will execute you myself. Am I clear?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked but nodded. "understood Hokage-sama." he replied.

Naruto looked at him with disgust . "the exams will be in Iwa and they have a huge grudge against konoha because of the yellow flash and because I killed a few of them a few days ago. Also, sound will be there and whatever enemies you managed to make while you were out playing please the pedophile. Since Jugo is already a jounin I will just keep him in a lock -up or sedated until you return. You should also know that even though I removed your curse seal, your body can still go to the level two creature you turn into in that state. Although the reversal seal healed all the damage to yourself, that creature is now a permanent part of you. Other than that I'll see you in a month." he said and turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Sasuke said grabbing his hand.

Naruto stiffened and looked down at Sasukes hand as his red chakra began flaring up. "let go!" he hissed, killing intent rolling off him in waves.

Sasuke knew that it was because of the rape that made Naruto hate his touch and he immediately let go.

Naruto turned around to face him with a cold look. "What do you want Uchiha?" he asked.

"I know that you said I could see my kids when my confinement was over but since it will be in a month, will I be able to see them sooner?" he asked.

Naruto frowned increased. " I'll think about it." he said then he walked out.

Stepping outside of the house he met up with his entourage and found Itachi there as well.

" I heard my otouto will be entering the jounin exams." Itachi began. "Are you okay with that?" he asked.

"No." naruto said shaking his head. "But I gave my word and so I'm keeping it. Feel free to train him if he needs the help I don't care. I also want you to teach my children how to use the sharingan in the evenings as you're the only one I trust to do that properly."

Itachi nodded. "hn."

"Thanks Itachi, I owe you one." Naruto said then he teleported to the Kuran estate.

He spent the rest of the morning working with his chuunins and then spent the afternoon with the future genins after sending a few clones to his office to do the paperwork. He was working with Hiashi on learning the Kuran kitsune Kaiten at the Hyuuga compound after removing the limiter in Hiashis byakugan when Shizune hurried in with a former branch member.

"My apologies Hokage-sama but I felt that this was really important. The Uzumaki clan has arrived in konoha and are demanding a meeting with you sir. How should I handle it?" she asked worriedly.

Every Hyuuga in the area turned to look at Naruto along with his entourage as it was more than obvious who the Uzumakis were to him.

Naruto calmly turned to Shizune. "Did they have an appointment beforehand?" he asked knowing quite well that they didn't.

"No sir."Shizune replied.

"Do I have any openings in my schedule today?" he asked.

"Yes sir, only one."She replied. "As soon as you leave here."

Naruto nodded. "Very well. Please place them in that slot. Other than that treat them as you would any other client." he said calmly. "Thank you Shizune-neechan."

Shizune nodded and left and Naruto turned to Hiashi. "lets finish this lesson before I have to leave."

"No." Hiashi replied. "Go home and take a shower and get yourself together. I will meet you at your office in half an hour. I don't want you doing this alone, it will be hard enough as it is."

Naruto nodded and left to go take a shower. Half an hour later he was in his office awaiting Hiashi's arrival. He also summoned Itachi since he wanted him to profile them to see if they were lying or up to something. Itachi however wore a wolf anbu mask to protect his identity while he was in the room and acted as one of the gaurds.

"Are you ready to see them now Naruto?" asked Hiashi after Naruto had cleared his desk and pulled out a notepad .

"Yes." naruto replied putting on Tsunades necklace and replacing the genjutsu he wore before.

Then he pushed a button under his desk and told Shizune to send them in.

The head of the clan Ryuuki, Kushina, Shurei, Takaya, Takahiro and Kushinas husband Ryuurin walked in and bowed.

"Thank you for seeing us Hokage-sama I am Ryuuki Uzumaki head of the Uzumaki clan formerly of the new whirlpool country and this is my sister Kushina, her husband Ryuurin , her twelve year old daughter Shurei and her eleven year old twin sons Takaya and Takahiro. The rest of our clan are currently at the royal leaf hotel. We would like to join Konoha." Ryuuki said calmly.

Naruto looked at him with an emotionless face. "it's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san I am Naruto no Konoha no Ame. The hokage of Konoha , the Amekage of Amegakure and the king of the demonic and summoning realm. May I ask you the reason for wanting to join my village?" he asked.

Ryuuki nodded. "Of course Hokage-sama. We have heard of yours and Konohas exploits and we would like to be a part of it. We also have a lost relative here that we would like to reclaim." the older man said, testing the waters a bit.

Upon hearing that Narutos eyes became an icy cold, causing the older man to unconsciously take a step back. "and how did you lose that relative?" he asked coldly.

Ryuuki seeing the change in him and understanding why said. " he was lost almost eighteen years ago in a moment of stupidity Hokage-sama. But we have come to try and reclaim him or at least try to become a part of his life." he told him.

If possible narutos eyes became even colder. "Lost or callously discarded Uzumaki-san? There is a very big difference between the two you know?" then he changed the subject. "Under my rule Konoha has become a much more peaceful and accepting place and as such we will accept you here providing you obey our laws. Kushina Uzumaki-san you are a former member of Konoha's shinobi are you not? Please state your reasons for leaving."

Kushina stood before him nervously. "I-I needed a change after my husband died so I returned to my homeland." she said softly.

Naruto felt rage boil up within him and it was all he could do not to kill her for what she did.

"I see." Naruto said as he turned to look at the children.

He saw how well fed and well dressed they were and remembered his own childhood.

"Your record shows that you gave birth on the day The Kyuubi no kitsune attacked but your children are all too young to be that child. Where is that child now?" he asked cruelly.

She gasped and teared up but said nothing and he gave her a look of disgust before turning back to the clan head. " we have a lot of paperwork to get through and I will need to speak with Uzumaki-san in order to decide whether or not she will be reinstated as a ninja or not. The rest of you are free to return with my secretary to the hotel or to take a tour of the village with one of my ninjas.

"Are you our big brother?" asked Shurei suddenly and everyone gasped and looked at Naruto to see what he would say.

Naruto looked at her and the two little boys for a minute before leaning back into his chair. "in my human life I was an orphan Uzumaki-san." he finally replied. "If I had siblings I was never told as I've never met my human parents before."

She was about to speak again but the look her mother gave her made her change her mind.

"Is that your palace?" asked Takaya curiously, referring to the palace that Naruto now lived in.

Naruto nodded. "yes it is." he replied with a smile.

"Its pretty cool , can I see it sometime?" asked the boy.

Naruto looked at him. "Perhaps I'll let you see it when I have the time. Would you like a tour of the village while I have a little chat with your mother and clan head?" he asked.

The child nodded and naruto called Shizune in. "Shizune could you please have a ninja take them on a tour around the village while I complete the business with their relatives?" he asked.

She nodded and Ryuurin and the children were led out of the room. Naruto waited until the door was closed and then all of the warmth that he had shown melted from his face and he turned to glare at Kushina. "Have a seat please." he hissed coldy.

"N-naruto …" she began but the look Naruto gave her shut her up.

"You have some nerve coming here you child abandoning bitch!"Naruto hissed coldly. "You have no idea how close I am to ripping your heart out right now! Lets make one thing clear. I hate you with as much as one such as me can hate and I will never forgive you for what you did to me. You are no mother of mine and you will never be. How dare you come here and act as if you did nothing wrong! If it weren't for the fact that you had other children I would take your soul!"

"Naruto please." she began. "Im so sorry for what I did and I just want to make things right." she pleaded.

"Really?" Naruto said coldly. "Don't play games with me you filthy human. We both know that if Jiraiya had never made you feel guilty or tell everyone about me and your clan head didn't order you to, you wouldn't be here."

The uzumaki all looked at him in shock and Naruto smirked. "Surprised?" he said as he touched his whisker marks. "The ability to manipulate space and time was a gift from my true father. I went back in time and saw the day of my birth when you told Sarutobi I was dead to you and that I should be left out in the cold to die." he said harshly. "well you should feel happy now 'mother' as what you accused me of that day is finally true. I gave up my humanity three years ago and I do not regret it at all."

"I'm so sorry Naruto." She said sobbing and naruto just snorted.

"What do you mean true father Hokage-sama if you don't mind me asking." said Ryuuki.

Naruto smiled at that. "No I don't mind. You see your worthless sister was only a vessel for me to be born as my coming was prophecied centuries ago. My true father is the one you call the Shinigami and My true mothers are the Kyuubi no Kitsune no Yokai and Kami herself. I am a combination of all three and after I discarded my humanity , I became what I was always meant to be, the king of hell and the judge of all those who walk the realms . In short I'm the one who judges your soul when you die and decide where you go." he told him bluntly.

"Hokage-sama on behalf of my clan I would like to apologize for the injustice that has been done to you. I only found out about it a few years ago and have been working to correct it." he said bowing low.

Naruto looked at the older man and saw that his soul barely had any dark spots on it. "There is no need for you to apologize as I do not hold your clan responsible . No, I put the blame where it firmly belongs , on the heartless woman who abandoned me that day when my fate was changed. however I'm sure that you'll understand when I say that I really do not want to have much to do with the members of your clan." he said seriously.

The older man nodded. "yes, but perhaps time will help to ease the wounds. I understand that for now it is still too soon." he said wisely.

Naruto nodded. "I'm glad you understand. Now lets complete the paperwork that will allow you all to live here. You can either purchase your own land or the village will purchase a lot of land for you. I will have your homes built to your specifications tomorrow as I will personally be doing it with the aid of one of my anbus. How many are there in your clan and will any be attending the ninja academy?" he asked getting down to business and ignoring his sniffling mother.

"There are currently eighty-five members in my clan and we will buy our own land. I do appreciate it if you would build our houses however as we would like to settle in as soon as possible. I have about twenty chuunins and ten jounins. I also have ten genin level students to add to the academy." the old man replied.

Naruto nodded at that. "I see. I will have to test them and see their records but other than that it should be fine. The chuunins are more than welcome to take the jounin exams in a month and the chuunin exams are in six months. If there records are all in order I'll allow it."

The old man nodded and handed him the records and Naruto created ten clones and had them go through them as he had the old man sign the other papers and pick out their land from what was currently being sold.

After everything was all done Naruto said. "It is tradition here in our village to give a welcoming dinner for any new clan that joins. As it is on short notice it will be held at my palace tonight at six. I would appreciate it if you would come. I will send a servant to get you and your clan at five thirty. Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato Uzumaki-san. Let us hope our future interactions will be under even better circumstances."

The older man nodded and after bowing, he took his sister and left with a ninja who would be showing them around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they left Itachi said. "he told the truth. But I will have a few men keep an eye on them for now." he said and teleported out.

Hiashi pulled Naruto into his arms as soon as they were alone and Naruto allowed it. Calling in Shizune, he had her inform all the people who needed to know about the dinner at his palace as well as his head chef. He felt a tingle on one of his seals and knew what it was. Creating the mirror like hologram, he saw Gaara on the other side looking back at him.

"What happened ? I felt your distress." gaara said as soon as he saw him.

Naruto sighed. "I met my mother today. She came in here acting as if she didn't remember she gave up a child so long ago. She really thinks that saying she's sorry will make up for everything that she did. I'm okay though, just feeling a bit stressed. They'll be having dinner at my palace at six tonight since it is on short notice. How are things with you?"

"Fine." Gaara said in his usual stoic voice. "I'm coming for dinner , I'll tell you then."

Naruto smiled. "Honestly Gaaranii, I know that you have a lot to do there and since my clone has changed the time around the academy I know that you're even more busy than you were before. You don't need to come here just to see me, I'm fine." he told him.

"I'll be there at six." Gaara said and then ended the connection.

Naruto sighed giving up. "Gaaranii is such a worry wart sometimes."

"He cares about you." Hiashi said. "Just like I do."

Naruto nodded. "I know, thank you. Now how about we go back to your estate and finish working on that kaiten before dinner?" he asked and Hiashi nodded.

They went back to his estate and for the next few hours they worked on the technique until Hiashi got it down and then he left and went to his palace to get ready for his guests. As soon as he reached the palace he saw a harrid-looking Iruka coming towards him.

"Naruto I just heard are you alright? Are you hurt?" Iruka asked worriedly. "Did that evil woman hurt you?"

Then he began checking Naruto over like a child much to everyones amusement. Naruto blushed in embarrassment but allowed himself to be checked over until the older man was satisfied. Iruka even checked his teeth and his ears. When the older man was finally satisfied Naruto found himself being glomped and he smiled, knowing that the older man had been genuinely worried.

"Iruka-tousan I'm fine." He said calmly. " The uzumaki clan will be here tonight at six for dinner so you will be able to meet them."

Iruka frowned at that but nodded and Naruto led him into the house. They parted ways as soon as they reached Narutos suite . Naruto went to take a shower and got dressed in royal robes of gold and black and he wore a crown made of gold and precious stones from his realm that were priceless. Then he went to get his children that were being dressed by their maids. He smiled when he saw that they were all dressed like him. He also noticed that Sora had his bed in the room and smiled.

"Sora you can have your own room if you want you know." Naruto said gently but Sora shook his head.

"No mother I like it here with my brothers and sisters."He said . "we are a family and family stick together."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "That's fine kit. Now if you guys are all ready lets go down to dinner. You'll be meeting a clan called the Uzumakis tonight, please be polite to them okay?"

All the children nodded and picked up their plushies and followed him out of the room. It was now almost six and time for the dinner. They walked down the stairs to the dining room with their entourage and Naruto smiled when he saw Chiyuuki, Iruka, Tsunade and Hiashi waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Hiashi asked and Naruto nodded.

Taking Chiyuuki's hand on one side and Hiashi's on the other, he allowed Iruka, Tsunade and his children to proceed them into the main dining room. As they entered all of the demons and humans present stood up and bowed as soon as they saw them. He saw gaara and Neji with their children and smiled before going to his place at the head of the main table that was on a raised dias and told everyone to be seated.

Meanwhile everyone was whispering about the fact that Naruto's mother was actually back in town after abandoning him so long ago. They all wanted to see how naruto would handle it.

Upon sitting down Naruto said . "Thank you all for being here. Konoha has gained a new clan from the new whirpool country by the name of the Uzumaki clan. One of their members is someone I'm sure you already know as she was once the wife of our very own Yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki. Their clan head Ryuuki has told me that they are looking forward to being a part of this village. As the hokage of Konoha, I would like to formally welcome them here. I hope that you will all help them to adjust to living here." he told them with a nuetral face.

The people all began to greet the Uzumaki clan and Naruto watched them as he took a sip of his wine.

"Good introduction."Hiashi whispered to him.

Naruto nodded but said nothing else. Then the first course was served and people began to eat.

"I like your palace Hokage-sama." Said Takahiro. "Its like something out of a movie."

Naruto smiled at that. "Thank you." he replied.

"So you're the king of hell right?" Said Takaya. "You seem pretty nice to be a demon."

Everyone was surprised at what the boy had said and was even more surprised when Naruto began to laugh.

"That's because I'm not really a demon, just a third." Naruto replied. "I am only a one third demon. I am a third Shinigami and a third of Kami-kaasan's essence if you can call it that. So technically I was created from two gods and one demon. I no longer have any human in me at all."

"So what exactly are you?" asked Takaya curiously.

"Mmm I don't really know yet as I didn't bother to ask my parents."Naruto said honestly. "In a way I don't really want to know as the answer will no doubt complicate my life even further. You see if I'm a demon I will only be able to visit this realm occasionally but never live here full-time and if I'm a god I will have to either live in my realm or in the realm of the gods. This way if I don't acknowledge what I truly am then I can stay here for a little while longer."

"That's so cool." said Shurei . "Is that why you're so pretty? I've never seen anyone as pretty as you before."

Naruto flushed. "I suppose. My appearance changes a little more everyday so I'm not sure what I'll look like in a year or so. I just think of it as one of the many strange aspects of my life. I do know however, that in a few more years I will have to always wear a genjutsu in public full time so as not to draw to much attention." he said.

"No genjutsu." Chiyuuki said seriously. "it's a part of who you are don't hide it."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "that's easy for you to say mother, your appearance stays the same . Mine changes every single day and people tend to stare and try to touch me. it's a bit annoying." he said disgusted.

"That's because you're so Kawai!" Kakashi said evilly and Naruto glared at him.

"So how have you been Kushina-san."Kakashi said ignoring Narutos death glare. "I heard that you now have three kids and remarried."

Kushina nodded and gave him a grateful smile. "yes I do. Ryuurin has been good to me." she said smiling at her husband.

Naruto took a sip of his wine but said nothing to that. "So Shurei-san are you ready for the academy?" he asked ignoring Kushina.

"Yes I am Hokage-sama."She said happily. " My little brothers and I make up a team and we cant wait to take the chunin exams. What about your children have they began training as ninjas yet?" she asked curiously.

Naruto nodded. "Yes they have. They are only three years old but they are quite talented. They have already awakened their sharingan and can use their other doujutsus quite well. They are also learning how to use their other abilities. I'm very proud of how well they are all doing." he said smiling at his children.

"So what do you do in hell?" asked Takaya wanting to here all the gory details.

Naruto smiled at that. "I do many things along with my bijuus, archdukes, Jinchiruukis, demigods and other nobles. Hell is just one part of my realm. The rest is quite nice and very pretty. There is a part of my realm that only summoning demons and their clans live, a part where hanyous live, a part for humans who didn't want to be reborn or sent to heaven without their loved ones they left behind and a part for nobles. There are many cities and villages and the world there is more advanced than this one as we were the ones who invented jutsus and blood limits. The most important part of my realm however, is the hall of judgment. It is where people go immediately after they die and it is there where I and my subordinates decide who goes where. You see there are three huge books in hell that only I , kami or my father the shinigami can actually read. While we can actually allow someone else to read it like I'm doing now while I remain here, its normally not done. One is the book of life , on is the book of death and the other is the book of the damned. The book of life is where all the people who are living now are written in. it records every thing they do from the minute they are conceived until they die. When they die all their information transfers itself to the book of the dead and its from there that we read through their lives and decide if they are allowed to be purified and allowed to be reincarnated again or if we send their souls to eternal damnation and their names to the book of the damned. Those people in the book of the damned have done things so horrible that they will never be allowed out of the torture chambers of hell ever. The good people are purified and allowed to either be reborn or go to my mother kami if they want to. Its really there choice. Kami-kaasan, shinigami-tousan and I are the three main components in every realm as we get souls from every single realm and decide who goes where. However, we try to maintain the balance between life and death and good and evil. I am also the judge of the realms and I am the one who brings about the apocalypse." he told the fascinated boy.

"How do you do that?" asked Shurei curiously.

"Well think of it as a hour glass that measures good and evil. In all the realms their should be more good than evil as it is a necessity of life. As of now, every one hundred years I or my children will come to this realm to observe and give the humans three tests. We will test the mind, the body and the soul and according to those tests, we will make a mark in favor of either saving them or destroying them. We will do this ten times and on the tenth time which will be the thousandth year , if they have more bad marks than good then I will bring about the apocalypse to destroy all life on this planet so that it can start over anew. I will send in the four horsemen that carry a series of misfortune to all life on a planet that is being judged and I will unleash the seven deadly sins as well as my army to destroy everything. It really all depends on the humans and the way they are. I will say this however that if I had decided to judge this realm this time around, it would have been destroyed as humans has become more evil than demons. As such I have decided to clean this realm up and then give them another chance."

"Why would you have destroyed us?"asked Takaya. "What did we do?"

Naruto looked at him. "the humans of this realm have not only broken all the rules of natural law but they are so evil it is horrifying even for me. You see the reason I was allowed to be born as a human instead of being what I truly am was so that when it came time for me to judge, I would understand that what I am doing was necessary and not evil at all. On the day of my birth a human summoned my mother the kyuubi no kitsune and used a genjutsu on her to make her attack Konoha. On that very day my human father sacrificed my life and made me a jinchiruuki. Five minutes after this happened my human mother not only abandoned me but she demanded that I be killed and when she didn't get her wish she went as far as to leave the village so that she wouldn't have to be near me. I wasn't even a day old at the time. Less than a week after I had been born there had already been more than five assasination attempts on my life. I was placed in an orphanage where the people working there wouldn't even touch me. At the age of three they kicked me out and I lived on the streets for a while where I was beaten and raped repeatedly. I was finally given a run down apartment where people often tried to burn it down or kill me in my sleep. I only had one person who cared enough to take care of me and in the end he had to kill his whole family except for his baby brother so that they wouldn't hurt me anymore. I was alone for most of my life and hated by everyone for something I didn't do . On my last day as a human I was raped and left for dead by the person I loved more than any other. Not that it was the first time he had tried to kill me . No my dear child , humans are far from innocent and they are not kind at all . Any judgment I bring upon them they have more than earned." he replied.

Shurei decided to ask the questions that had been bothering her since she got to konoha. "Do you hate us Hokage-sama? Do you hate our mother for what she did? Aren't you ever going to acknowledge us as your siblings and family? I know that our mother was very mean to you but we are not to blame. When I heard that I had an older brother I was so happy and I am glad that I finally got to meet you. You are strong and powerful and the most beautiful person I have ever seen, everything that I could ever want in an older brother but I don't know what to do now. Since we've been here you've been so polite but you are so distant. Are you ever going to introduce us to your children and allow us to call you our brother?"

Everyone felt sorry for Naruto when they heard that and were all wondering what he would say. A tense silence descended on the room as Naruto sat their silently contemplating how best to respond. He was saved by Chiyuuki who began to speak.

"My son does not have the ability to hate Shurei-san and I know that he doesn't hate you. One the night that I was tricked into attacking Konoha, many things happened that I will forever regret. I saw the way your mother abandoned him and I must say that I personally hate her with all of my being. No mother is supposed to do that to their child and I would never do that to my son, even if he should one day ask me to. My son doesn't call you his sister because up until now, the only sisters he ever had was from the family he made himself. You and your family will have to prove yourself to him and show him that you are worth his time before he will open his heart to you. He has been hurt so many times for most of his life and as a result he doesn't trust easily. If you really want to be a part of his life don't demand it, earn it." she said wisely.

Shurei nodded in understanding and a look of determination that they had seen so often in Naruto appeared in her eyes. "I'll make you accept us one day no matter what."

Naruto sighed tiredly and finally spoke. " Please try to understand Shurei, I do not hate you or your brothers nor even your father and the rest of your clan. But I will be perfectly honest with you, what your mother did to me is something that I would never even think of doing to my own children. She is one of the people that makes it easy for me to do my job as the king of hell. However, I will take the time to get to know you and your family and we'll see what happens then. Okay?"

She nodded and naruto smiled. Then he turned to Gaara. "gaaranii, how did it go?" he asked.

"Fine."Gaara replied. "I had the men responsible publicly executed and things are already returning back to normal. I have put baki on the council."

"Good choice."Naruto said in approval. "I fired more than half of the civilian council here. I also have my clones training my apprentices as we speak. Due to the time change on the Kuran estate, Kisame is already finished teaching Lee and the others so he can come to Suna with you when you leave in order to train whoever you want. We will have to be in top gear as Iwa will be trying to take every opportunity to kill our ninjas even before they enter the exams. My chuunins from ame are actually training hard and they should do really well. My apprentices are also doing so well , I think I'll even let them enter the chunin exams. I have already made some of them Tokubestu genin. I will be giving them the necessary missions they need in order to qualify . I will be resurrecting another ninja to add to my elite guard and to take the exams with Chouji and lee. He is kimimaru Kaguya and he will serve the purpose of reviving his bloodline as well. I will not be introducing any new blood limits into this realm as the last one didn't go so well. I also had to fire the head doctor of the hospital in Ame as he was a disgrace. I've seen allys cleaner than his office. But if everything goes well, both villages will be ready for the jounin exams by the end of this week. What about you, do you need any help?"

Gaara nodded. "Hn. I need more water than what we are getting from Spring country and I will need to order more of your herbal remedies."

Naruto nodded. "Well you can get water from Amegakure. It will be much cheaper than it is from all the other villages you get it from. I will write up the contracts myself and as for the herbal remedies , just get a list from your herbalist and we'll have it sent out. I will have my dragons and some of your Tanukis deliver it through a portal to you. Does that work for you?"

Gaara nodded and Naruto smiled. "Are you going to watch the jounin exams in Iwa?" he asked.

Gaara nodded. "Yes I am. Are you?"

"Yes." Naruto replied and Hiashi growled.

"I don't think that it is a good idea."Hiashi said frowning. "It is not safe for you there."

"But Hiashi-kun its not like I'm mortal and I really need to be there to support my ninjas."Naruto said pouting a bit. "And you will have to be here taking care of konoha while I go . Everything will be fine."

"No!" Hiashi said annoyed. "why not let Tsunade do it?"

Naruto shook his head. "Tsunade-kaasan will be coming as the medic in charge and so will Jiraiya as I will need him to gather information while he's there. I need someone who actually knows what they are doing to run Konoha while I'm away. We spend ninety percent of our time together and I can show you how to do everything else . It will be fine."

Hiashi growled and gave naruto a look that said it was far from over and nodded causing naruto to grin evilly.

"No, let Tsunade do it." Hiashi told him. "Have you forgotten that my daughter will be testing."

Naruto sighed. "good point. I guess I will have to leave poor Tsunade in charge after all. I didn't want to because of the evil paperwork."

"Mother will we be going with you?" asked Daisuke.

Naruto shook his head at that. "No, you will be staying with your grandfather for those three days. I will be going to Iwa the day before and will stay one extra day to take a look around."

"Why do you want to look around in iwa?" asked Konohamaru.

Naruto smiled. "Because I want to see what the people there are like. I am also intrigued by the place that my human father defeated so easily." he told him.

"hn."Hiashi said not sounding not pleased by that at all.

He was about to say more but was interrupted by a servant running into the room.

"Forgive me your majesty but the human Sakura haruno has gone into labor. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama is being summoned." the servant told them.

Tsunade and Shizune immediately got up and Naruto smiled. "Relax Tsunade-kaasan. The baby is fine and wont be born for another two hours. It will however be a hard labor so be prepared for a long night. They'll both be fine though and the baby boy will be quite healthy."

"How do you know that Naruto?" asked Tsunade curiously.

Naruto gave him a small smile. "I am the one that decides whether or not a soul is reborn Tsunade. That means I am the one responsible for making them have a child. I can sense the soul even now, I can sense all your souls. At the moment the child doesn't want to leave the womb. Heres a tip, sing to the baby when you're ready and it will slip right out."

Tsunade nodded and then left and naruto turned back to his guests and smiled. "well I'll be over at the land you chose tomorrow to buld your homes using the Mokuton ability. You'll be able to move in immediately after I'm done."

Ryuuki nodded and smiled. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded at that. The dinner ended a few minutes after that and the Uzumaki clan and the rest of the guests left. By then Naruto was tired after a really long and stressful day and he tucked the children in for the night before retiring to his room with Hiashi. They made love and fell asleep a hours later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning….

Naruto woke up early and smiled when he looked over at the sleeping man lying next to him. He snuggled in closer to the sleeping man and gave a sigh of contentment when the other man hugged him possessively in his sleep. He allowed himself to be held for a while before untangling himself from the older man and getting up. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he came back out he saw Hiashi sitting up in bed waiting for him.

"Good morning sleepy head." he said grinning as he walked over to him.

"Good morning Naru-chan." the older man replied.

Naruto climbed back into bed next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll ring for coffee." he said as he picked up a bell.

"Not yet." Hiashi said pushing the blonde down until his back and climbing on top of him. "I need you."

Before Naruto could protest Hiashi spread his thighs and settled in between them, sliding down until he could take the blonde's aching arousal into his mouth.

"oooohhhhh! Hiashi!"Naruto moaned in pleasure as the older man licked the tip of his cock clean of his precum.

Hiashi pulled his arousal further into his mouth, creating a steady vacuum as he continued to slide it in and out of his mouth. Reaching under him and caressing his balls as he continued to suck hard on his rod, stroking it with his tongue as he slid it in and out of his mouth. Increasing his speed as he reached over unto the table for the lube, he added some to his fingers and began preparing him. Adding one and then another, and another, he slid his fingers in and out of him over and over again as he sucked on his hardened member.

"Hiashi I-I'm coming!" the blonde screamed as he felt his release getting closer.

He arched his back , thrusting further up into Hiashi's mouth as he came, pouring everything he had out. Hiashi pulled away and went to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out as Naruto tried to catch his breath. He came back in and settled back between his thighs and licked his lips as Naruto spread his thighs wantonly, silently offering himself to him. Pressing the head of his engorged cock at Narutos quivering entrance, he began to slide in slowly but an impatient whine from Naruto made him move faster. He began thrusting his hips, sliding his member in and out of the moaning blonde over and over again. He grunted with each thrust, speeding up after every one and plunging into the blonde in rapid succession. Leaning down, he captured one of the boys nipples in his mouth and began to suck as he continued to move in and out of him. Naruto wrapped his arms around the older mans neck, running his hand through his hair as he arched his back with each of the mans steady thrusts, forcing the impaling hardness inside him to go in deeper and deeper. With the constant torture to his prostate, it didn't take long for him to come again and his seme followed behind him a second later, flooding him with his cum and coating his insides with his essence.

Then Hiashi pulled out and Naruto rolled on his side, his tails aching a bit from being smooshed under his weight for the duration. Turning to lay on his stomach, his tails swaying from side to side in contentment as Hiashi's essence began running from out of him.

"Hia-chan I just took a shower and now because of you , I'll have to go take one again," he grumbled as he looked over at the satisfied man.

He blushed when he noticed that Hiashi had a few scratches all over his back. Purring as Hiashi began absentmindedly playing with his tails, he felt himself becoming aroused again and blinked in confusion when he found himself on his hands and knees with Hiashi plunging in and out of him over and over again. Perhaps it was because he was being taken like the animal he was or by how hard Hiashi was giving it to him but he went wild. He growled and grunted like an animal as he shredded the sheets, pushing back unto the thrusting cock over and over again and demanding more. He growled in ecstasy as Hiashi gripped his hips and rammed himself into him, spurting his cum all over the shredded sheets. Hiashi pumped his seed into him, thrusting one final time as he gave him everything. He grunted out his relief and pulled out of the warm wetness that was now Naruto. Looking down at the blonde's pleasure portal, he smirked as he watched his cum pour out of him, marking him as his in the most intimate way possible.

Taking the time to catch their breaths, they eventually got up and went to take a shower together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half later Naruto was standing at the plot of land that the Uzumakis had bought with Ryuuki and the rest of the clan.

Looking around at the grassy land Ryuuki frowned. "I think this will take more than a day Hokage-sama." he told him doubtfully.

Naruto chuckled. "I'll forgive you for doubting my word Uzumaki-san as you do not know me yet. I assure you, this wont even take an hour of my time."

Then he walked into the middle of the plot and looked around. Holding out his hands he smiled as the earth around him began to shake. Then blades of wind whipped out from him and began cutting down all the trees in the area and leveling the ground, rocks and all.

Turning to the shocked Uzumaki Naruto laughed. "You forget that I'm not human Uzumaki-san. I am one with the elements." he said floating on the wind and becoming transparent before solidifying again. "Humans are only able to harness a mere fraction of the power the elements hold, we who are a part of it know better. You cannot bend it to your will, you must become one with it."

"That's so cool!" Shurei squealed all fan girl like. "Can all demons do that?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope , just a few. Also remember I'm only one third demon. Now what did you have in mind Uzumaki-san ? What type of house did you want and how many rooms?"

The older man began to specify what he needed and when he was all done Naruto nodded. Then he turned around and snapped his fingers and the house that the man had described sprung up. "You mean like that?" he asked the awe struck clan.

The man nodded and Naruto smiled. "Good. Now if each family will tell me what they want, I and my anbu will build them quickly as I have a lot of paperwork to do today."

The people nodded and for the next hour naruto went around building the necessary buildings. He made sure to leave the building of Kushinas house to Yamato as he wanted nothing to do with her.

At the end of it all naruto stood with Ryuuki. "So how high would you like the wall around your compound?" he asked.

"About fifteen feet ."the older man replied and Naruto nodded.

He calmly built the wall with three different exits and a main gate to the estate, complete with the Uzumaki name calmed in wood. When he was done , he dismissed Yamato and turned back to the Uzumaki clan head.

"I believe that our business is concluded for now Uzumaki-san." Naruto told him. "I will speak with you after your clan members have completed their tests ."

Ryuuki nodded. "of course Hokage-sama. I will see you soon." he replied.

Naruto nodded and then he and his entourage disappeared in a swirl of chakra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reappearing in his office, he sat down and called in Gai, Kakashi and Kurenai. "In two hours I will be having you test the members of the Uzumaki clan that are about to become our ninjas. I want to see how good they are. That way I can know what kind of missions to give them."

The three of them nodded and after telling them the time and place , they left and he began doing paperwork with a few of his clones. He was starting on his fifteenth pile when Nefetiri and Anubis appeared with Hidan. Naruto grinned in amusement when he saw that he was stilling spouting on and on about his Jashin-sama.

"So we finally get to have a serious chat face to face." Naruto said . "How has life been treating you since your retirement from the Akatsuki?" he asked.

Hidan glared. "I shall sacrifice you in the name of Jashin-sama." he began but Naruto cut him off with a laugh.

"Not today little fool." He said evilly. "Now I heard a rumor that you were immortal. Lets test that theory shall we?"

Then he got his own scythe and stabbed him with it and Hidan screamed in pain and horror as he felt his soul being ripped out.

Naruto chuckled. "Looks like Jashin doesn't have your back anymore." he said mockingly.

It didn't take long for his soul to be completely sucked into the scythe and Naruto looked down at his dead body dispassionately. "Gather all the villagers and Ninja." he said to an anbu. "I want them all to know that he will no longer be a problem."

Fifteen minutes later all the people were gathered and Naruto stood on the hokage tower with Hidans body in his hand. "As a result of all the problems we have had with the Akatsuki, I thought that you would all like to know that Hidan will not be coming back to cause you all anymore trouble as I now have his soul. You can all breathe easy now that he is no longer a threat to you all." he said and the people began to cheer.

Naruto allowed them to voice their adulations for a while then he held his hand up and silence descended. "Also, I'm sure that you have all noticed that a new clan has arrived in konoha. They are the Uzumaki clan from the new whirlpool country. Please make them feel welcome." he told them all.

"Are they your relatives Hokage-sama?" One villager yelled out.

"In my human life I was an orphan." Naruto told them all. Then he turned away and walked back to his office.

"Hokage-sama, its time for the testing of the Uzumaki clan ninjas." Shizune said and Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Shizune." He replied. " How is Sakura and the baby?"

"They are fine." She replied. "Lee is currently with them."

"Good." Naruto told her. "Now I want you to take the rest of the day off as you were up all night."

She began to protest but one look from naruto made her agree. Naruto picked up the necessary files and left for the training grounds where the tests would be carried out. He smiled when he saw Hiashi waiting for him and hurried over to him. They stood together and for the next few hours they watched the tests and decided where to put them all. When it was over Naruto and Hiashi returned to the office to file the reports since Shizune was out for the day. When they were done Naruto thanked him for his help and then brought him on top of the Hokage mountain.

"Did you now Hiashi that this has always been my favorite place in this entire village?" he asked and Hiashi nodded yes.

Then Naruto suddenly teared up and a confused Hiashi held him. "What is it Naruto?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto sighed and wiped his tears. " Hiashi you know that I love you and I accept your decision. Its just that sometimes when I think of the fact that I'll lose you one day , I cant help but feel frightened and I'm ashamed of that." he confessed softly.

Hiashi sighed and pulled him even closer. "I'm sorry my decision is causing you such pain my love. You have nothing to feel ashamed of and its okay to feel frightened. Whether or not we have one moment or even a few more years left together, always remember that I love you with all of my heart and that I have no regrets in choosing you. I may not be with you forever but for how long we have together and more, I am yours completely. All we have to do now is live each moment to its fullest so you will always have them to treasure when I can no longer be by your side or hold you in my arms." he told him wisely.

Naruto nodded and held him a bit longer before pulling away. "There is something I want to show you Hiashi. Will you come?" he asked and the older man nodded.

Naruto summoned two sinister looking gates and when they opened he held Hiashi's hand and led him through them. As he walked through them his clothes changed and became royal robes of gold and he wore a crown on his head. Hiashi was in awe when he found himself standing in a golden room surrounded by priceless artifacts and bejeweled furniture.

"This is my palace my love." Naruto told him. "No living human has ever been here before. Come I will show you my kingdom." he said leading him through long hallways and passing bowing demonic servants.

They reached a courtyard and Naruto waved a servant over. "Bring me a flying carriage please. I want to take a tour of my realm." he ordered.

"Yes your majesty." the servant replied ,hurrying off to do as ordered.

Less than five minutes later a fully manned covered carriage made of gold stood between two dragons and Naruto climbed into it with Hiashi. Surrounded by a few royal guards , they took to the skies and Naruto smiled as he watched Hiashi look out unto the cities they flew over . There were all sorts of different areas there. Barren deserts with creatures he had never seen before feeding on damned human souls, human cities that humans had been purified but were waiting for their loved ones lived under the protection of demons. Cities where both types lived where humans and demons were married to each other. And on and on it went until they got to a part of the realms that was completely black and dark.

"This is the part of my realm that every human has heard about. You refer to it as hell. Would you like to see it up close?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi nodded and Naruto had them fly down and land. Then they got out of the carriage and Naruto held out his hand to Hiashi. "It will be a bit frightening for you but I assure you that everyone here more than earned it."

Then they entered the darkened halls of one of the buildings and Naruto led him to a specific door. "open it." he ordered the guard standing there and the man obeyed.

There were screams of pain and terror coming from the room and Hiashi paled when he saw who was in there. It was the members of the uchiha clan. He watched as Fugaku Uchiha was stretched over a roasting fire and rammed up the ass with a red hot poker over and over again. Then he watched as the sharingan was ripped out of his eyes and he was skewered threw with pointy chains with hooked on the ends of them. The hooks attached themselves to the skin and stretched him thin as a demon walked over to him and began ripping the skin off strip by strip. He saw his tongue being ripped out and all manner of torture being rained down upon him until he died. Then he watched as the body returned to its normal state and the torture began again. He saw Mikoto being raped and beaten over and over again and then having her heart ripped out as she died before she too returned to normal. Then naruto clapped his hands and the Uchiha clan head and his wife saw him and began begging for mercy.

"Naruto-kun please help me." Fugaku begged . "forgive me for what I did . I am so sorry."

"Naruto-kun forgive me for not helping you so long ago." Mikoto pleaded. "please have mercy."

Naruto looked at them dispassionately. "I do recall begging you both for mercy a long time ago. You all continued to hurt me and did not care and now it is too late for you all. Enjoy your stay here as it is for all eternity." he said coldly and walked out with Hiashi.

A pale Hiashi was sitting in the carriage a few minutes later and Naruto looked over at him. "Do not feel pity for them my love as they earned there stay here twenty times over. I am not the only one that bastard raped and now he must pay. His wife is no better as she knowingly allowed it to happen and convinced herself that we deserved to be raped. They are now paying for their sins. There is an old saying Hiashi. "whatever you sow, that is what you shall reap." that is what is happening now. I guess the saying that goes , 'you lay your bed in hell you shall lie in it' is true as well."

Hiashi nodded in understanding when he thought about it. Then something occurred to him and he said. "Naruto, if I had not changed what would have happened to me when I die?" he asked.

Naruto turned and gave him a sad look. "had you not changed my love, you would be here with them. You would not be here for as long as they would but in hell when your being tortured even a second feels like a lifetime. It is why it is so feared. You see, after a torture session ends, the victim forgets so that all the pain will be new when they feel it. Also , here in hell, the victims senses are heightened so that even the most gentle caress is quite painful, so imagine what they go through every single time. I bet if the humans knew they would be much more kinder to each other now wouldn't they?"

Hiashi nodded in agreement with that and as they made their way back to the palace he thought about all that he had learned. Finally he turned to Naruto and said humbly. "Naruto thank you from the bottom of my heart. Had I not seen your fight that day and seen the way you changed my nephew I would have remained a blind fool and would no doubt be on my way here. Thank you."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "It wasn't me that changed you my love, it was you. Deep inside you , you wanted to change and that's what made it possible. Now come with me . We need to return to the human realm. I'll take you on another visit again sometime if you want to. I will also show you the purification chambers on the next visit."

Hiashi nodded and they returned to the human realm and to Konoha. When they got there Hiashi turned to Naruto and he understood. "Its okay my love, I understand. Go home and take all the time you need to think. Just remember that I'm waiting for you when your ready to let me in."

Hiashi nodded and left for his estate. Upon arriving he hurried to go see his father. When he got there he was surprise to see Hanabi and Hinata drinking tea with him. They immediately invited him to join and he agreed.

Ordering a bottle of sake he turned to look at them, still pale from all that he had seen.

"What is it father?" asked Hinata worriedly. "What has you so shaken up?"

Hiashi turned to her. "I saw them Hinata. Naruto took me to his realm for a tour and I saw the Uchiha clan. Fugaku and his wife were being tortured over and over again for what they did to him." he told them.

Kanjero was so shocked his teacup slipped from his fingers and shattered as it hit the ground. "You mean you actually saw them as they were being tortured in hell?" he asked and Hiashi nodded.

That was a sobering thought for all of them and Hiashi was surprised to see that Hinata wasn't frightened or horrified at all.

"They deserve their fates otou-sama. Justice must be served." she said as she took a sip of teas as if they were talking about the weather. "I don't understand why you are so shocked. Naruto-niisama told you who he was and what he did in hell before. But I suppose it is hard to actually see it. The uchiha clan were very evil and so is a lot of people in this village. I have watched Naruto my whole life and I assure you father they are getting what they so richly deserve as none of it could be anywhere near as bad as what they did to Naruto-kun. I may not be the one he is with but I will always love Naruto-kun and I will stand by him no matter what just as I know that he will stand by me. Even when he was still acting like an idiot he stood up for me in front of everyone when no one else would and even defeated Nejinii-san to defend my honor. He swore a blood oath to protect me and he has always done that. I will live for a thousand years because of him and I know that he would do anything to help me if I ever needed it. He is my strength and I would follow him even to hell. I may not be able to be with him the way you are father but he will always be my most precious person because he saw me when I was invisible. Now I want you to go back to him now father as I am sure he is feeling quite vulnerable. He has shown you a part of his world that no one else has ever seen, do not make him regret it or doubt himself ." she said firmly.

For the first time in a long time Hiashi felt unsure of what to do now. " but what will I say to him now?" he asked sounding a bit lost.

"You will tell him the truth." hinata told him . "this is when you need to make a choice father, once and for all. You need to decide whether or not you want to be with him until the day you die, or whether or not to end it . He has bared himself completely to you , you need to decide whether you will accept him or reject him. But whatever you decide father, know that Naruto-kun is worth it. When I first found out about you two a part of me was sad because I knew that he would never be able to love me the way I loved him. But I got over it and I am happy that he chose you as he has made you a much better person. I made an oath on the day that he fought for me that if anyone tried to harm him I would fight by his side in order to help him destroy his enemies. I will always keep my oath, even if the enemy is you father. He is my most precious person in all the realms and more. Do not make me regret giving you my blessings."

Hiashi looked at his daughter with pride in his eyes, because of Naruto she had not only got over her shyness but she had become strong. He nodded and sent a silent thank you to her before hurrying out the door to his office. She was right, it was time for him to make a choice and stand by it. While he would not go back on his promise to his dead wife, he would dedicate the rest of his life to loving Naruto with his whole heart. Upon reaching his office and opening the vault for finding what it was he wanted, he took it and left to go to Narutos palace.

He was surprised to find that Naruto was not there when he got there. Still, he decided to wait until he returned in his bedroom. As the decision he was about to make would no doubt change his life forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc.

AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL LIKED . THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SORRY FOR THE ERRORS. THIS IS UNBETAED. PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	30. FAMILIAL PROBLEMS II

CONTINUED FROM THE LAST CHAPTER....

CONVERSATION WITH INO...

Naruto smiled at that. "Yes and no." he replied confusing her. "As you know, lately we haven't been getting along very well at all as she is consumed by hate. I was wondering if you could do me a favor by taking the things I bought for them to her for me anonymously. Feel free to tell lee who they are from when you are alone but don't mention it to Sakura. The way she is now it would only cause problems. Also take a picture of the baby for me will you. Since I wont be able to see him up close."

Ino gave him a sad but understanding smile and nodded in agreement. "Of course Hokage-sama. Where are the gifts you brought." then her eyes widened when she saw just how many things he had gotten.

She smiled as he waved to her and thanked her again and left. Sakura really was a fool to make such a nice person her enemy for imagined wrongs. Naruto really did have a pure heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto returned to his estate a few minutes later and walked to his suite, deciding to go take a shower as he always did before dinner. He paused in surprise when he saw Hiashi sitting in his sitting room waiting for him.

"Um..Hi." He said nervously, going over to sit next to him.

Hiashi looked over at the nervous blonde and gave him a hesitant smile. "Forgive me for leaving as abruptly as I did earlier, I needed some time to think." he confessed.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Its alright Hia-chan I understand." he replied.

He blushed when the older man pulled him unto his lap and began playing with his tails. " You really like playing with my tails don't you?" he asked.

Hiashi nodded and naruto chuckled but allowed himself to be petted. They stayed that way for a while until Hiashi pulled away.

"Naruto there is something I want to ask you." he began. " since getting to know you I have changed in more ways than one. Because of you I have become a person that my daughters can be proud to call a father and my clan is proud to have me as their head. All of them. And I have you to thank for all of that. I want you to know that I love you and that I am proud to be your lover as there are many other people who would kill just for the opportunity to hold you in their arms at night. I know that I don't deserve you but I'm being selfish when I say that I would rather die than let you go. What I'm trying to say Naruto Kuran no konoha, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked shocking the blonde to his core as he opened a jewelry box to reveal a platinum ring studded with rubies and emeralds.

Naruto gasped in shocked pleasure. "Hiashi Hyuuga you're wrong, you do deserve me and yes I would love to marry you." he said happily.

Hiashi placed the ring on his finger and then sealed it with a kiss.

Pulling away Hiashi said. "Naruto I know that we'll probably have to keep this a secret but I want to marry you as soon as possible. I want to be able to call you mine from now on."

Naruto flushed with pleasure. "We could have Gaara marry us in secret if you want. We can do it tomorrow night."

Hiashi nodded when he heard. " who will we invite?" he asked.

"Your children and mine. Your father and my parents and at least two of your clans council members that you trust completely to make it legal. I will also have to invite the bijuu ten. We can do it in the my realm in my palace where no one who is uninvited can come. We'll keep it from anyone we don't trust completely." Naruto told him and he agreed.

Then they called in Shizune and filled her in so that she could help them get everything together. He also contacted Gaara and the redhead agreed to help them out. That night Naruto was so excited he could hardly sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

In another realm…

A god looked down unto the mortal realm and continued to observe his chosen brides actions. He continued to admire his chosen brides beauty and strength and felt himself shiver in excitement and arousal as he looked at his chosen one's nude profile. He couldn't wait to claim the one he wanted. It would only be a matter of time before he could. But first he would need a few servants to do his bidding. A few willing vassals to fulfill his will. Looking down unto the village where his chosen bride resided, he smiled when he found the necessary toy.

He smirked as he began working on the perfect tool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the human realm…

In a village…

In a room….

A woman laid sleeping in her bed, giving her body the chance it needed to replenish itself. As she dreamed she heard a voice calling out to her. So sweet , so seductive.

…. "Do you want to live forever my darling?" the voice whispered, caressingly in her ear.

"Yes." she said honestly. Then she began feeling nervous. "Who are you?"

"I am your salvation, you savior, your love." The voice purred. "I will show you a word the likes of which you have never dreamed. All you have to do is bow to my will and do my bidding. I will give you unmatched power and help you rise above your enemies."

Seduced by the promise of power and the chance of revenge, she made her choice. "I will serve you willingly my master, whoever you are."

The god smiled. Humans were so predictable and so easily seduced. It was always fun to play with them and use them as the cannon fodder they were.

"Then open your heart to me young one and I will make you strong." he whispered.

"Yes my lord." she agreed and then flowing red flooded her vision making her into what he needed her to be.

When it was done she said in a beseeching voice. "Who are you master?"

The god smiled and then gave her the answer she needed. The woman smirked knowing that she had been given an opportunity only a few lucky beings ever were. She was now powerful and she would soon be able to take her revenge. Everything was finally falling into place.

"Humans, so predictable." the god laughed as he heard her thoughts.

The woman, so full of greed and lust for power , did not her a small voice warning her not to do this and of the follies of making deals with gods. If she had listened and had known what her future held, she would have refused and run as far away from the voice of the god as fast as she could.

"Let the games begin." Said the god. "Soon I shall hold you in my arms , my love."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

With Naruto…

Naruto woke up to the feeling of bliss. He purred and arched his back as he stretched in relaxation and contentment. He heard someone chuckling and looked over to see Hiashi petting his tails and tracing the demonic markings on his body.

"You're so much more like a cat than a fox when you're being petted." Hiashi told him.

Naruto rolled his eyes at that but continued to purr , unable to become annoyed when he was being petted and rubbed so nicely. Crawling into the older mans lap so that he could be petted some more, he rubbed his cheeks against the older mans jaw in utter delight .

"You are a lot more cuddly in the morning my darling." Hiashi told him. "I'm beginning to think that you like being petted."

Naruto flushed and nodded. "Yes, its also a reaction due to my heat being so close." he purred out, lying on his back in a silent demand to have it rubbed.

Obliging him as he thought about that Hiashi said. " I see. I've also noticed that you like wrapping your tails around me while you sleep and stroking me with them. Its rather nice."

A purring Naruto looked up at him and smiled. Then he noticed the engagement ring on his finger and pleasure shot through him as he remembered all that had happened the night before.

"You really love me don't you." he said to the older man, feeling strangely humbled and thankful.

Rubbing the purring blondes abdomen Hiashi said. "Do you really need to ask?"

Naruto rubbed his face against the other mans again. "Thank you and I love you too."

Hiashi kissed him and was about to go further when Naruto stopped him. "Later." he purred. "We have a lot to do today but it will be worth the wait."

Hiashi nodded and reluctantly relinquished his hold on the delectable blonde. They each took a shower and then had breakfast with everyone else before going on with their morning routines as usual.

After giving the necessary orders to his servants for the ceremony that night, Naruto went to his estate to visit his apprentices in person even though his clones were there. After checking their progress and complementing them , he decided to go to Amegakure to see how things were going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Amegakure…

He walked into the kage tower and greeted Belzeebub who was currently looking rather annoyed at the moment.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"The council are trying to ignore my orders your majesty." he replied annoyed. "Because of this the ninjas are doing the same."

Upon hearing that Naruto also got annoyed. "Call in the council and Jounins immediately." he ordered .

Beelzebub did as ordered, all while smirking since he knew that if anyone could resolve this, it would be his king. The council came in grumbling but immediately quieted upon seeing Naruto there.

"I would like to know why you seem to think that you are allowed to disobey my orders?" Naruto said angrily, killing intent rolling off him in waves. "As members of the council your job is to act as mediators between me and everyone else. If I give my archduke an order to give you, I expect it be carried out as if I were the one who gave it to you. Since you have caused us to lose a lot of time and money in your disobedience, you will go without pay for the rest of the month." he told the council coldly. "If you cannot obey my orders I suggest you retire now as I will not tolerate such insolence. While our ninjas are training hard to make this village better, you've been here acting like fools. As for you jounins I will tell you all right now, if you cannot follow orders then I have no need for you. Let me tell you the condition your village is in. Your healthcare is the worst I've seen since I was a boy, with the exception of a select few you're considered low chuunin as far as your actual skills, your village is broke and on its last legs, your defenses were so easy to get through I didn't even need an army , your people are starving. I am trying to change all that and yet here you are stunting your own growth. Now I suggest you think on all I have said as I have no time to humor fools. If you all continue on this way then this village will soon seize to exist as you are not progressing fast enough to keep up with the rest of the world. Dismissed." he said coldly and they all hurried out.

After they left he sat down at the desk and read through the reports that Belzeebub, Haku and Bisco had written. When he was through he made a few suggestions and thanked them for all their hard work before leaving with the files that needed his attention. Then he returned to Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Konoha…

Naruto entered his office and began doing paperwork after making two hundred clones. Since he had paperwork from Konoha, Ame and the demonic realm to do, he figured it was necessary. He had been doing paperwork for about an hour when his children walked in. Smiling , he beckoned them over and kissed them all on the foreheads much to their disgusts before letting go.

"What is it my little kitsunes?" he asked .

Daisuke spoke up first. "Mother we know that you want us to grow up like normal children since you didn't get the chance to but with the way things are now, that is not possible. You have a lot of work to do and is doing it all on your own because we are unable to help you the way we are. We want you to increase our training to six hours a day and to allow us to take the genin exams that will be held in a few weeks. But mainly we want to be a part of your royal elite army." he said and Naruto gasped.

Looking at each of them for a few minutes he finally spoke. "Why?" he asked.

"We want to help you and to protect you." Naduke replied. "Also, we have a feeling that it will be necessary soon. We want to be strong mother and help you to carry the burden you bare. I know you don't want us to do this but please, trust us."

Naruto sat there thinking quietly at what they has just asked him to do. He really wanted to say now as it was not what he wanted for them but the hopeful look on their faces tore at his heart. He thought about his own childhood and silently acknowledged the fact that they were not only much stronger than him at that age, but much smarter. They were also immortal.

"Here is what we'll do." Naruto said finally. " I will increase your training and in return you give me a little time to get used to this. You are also free to train in the altered part of the estate since it will give you a lot more time to train. Feel free to ask for any training you feel is necessary. I will test your progress in a week and we will go on from there. Do we have a deal?" he asked .

The children talked among themselves for a little while before turning to face him.

"Yes mother it's a deal." They all replied.

Naruto nodded and they all hugged on it.

"Come here Sora." Naruto said to his adopted son.

The boy immediately came over and Naruto picked him up and placed him on his lap. "I want to make you my son in blood as well. You see, there is a demonic ritual that can change you into someone like my children as long as we both want to. This way you will no longer have to feel different when you are with us. Do you agree?" he asked.

The little boy nodded happily and Naruto cut both their fingers and combined their blood and began to chant. They all watched as his blood was absorbed into Sora and the boy began to change. His hair became the exact shade of naruto and so did his eyes. He now had all the other abilities as Narutos other children except for time and space manipulation from the shinigami. Which none of them had. The boy looked into a mirror that naruto gave him and was awed by his reflection. He grinned when he saw that he too had fangs and pointy elflike ears.

"Thank you Kaasan." he whispered as he hugged his mother.

"There is no need to thank me my son." naruto told him. "Sora , I also want you to know that even if you had decided not to do this I would have still loved you as you are my son no matter what."

The little boy nodded again and then kissed his mothers cheek before slipping off his lap and running to join the others.

"We'll see you later mother ." they said each giving him a kiss. Then holding hands as the always did with their plushie in one hand. They left in groups of two.

Naruto watched them go with a smile on his face and his love for them shining in his eyes before returning to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that day…

It was now evening and a nervous Naruto was currently in his suite at his palace in Konoha with Tsunade, Chiyuuki and Kami. Kakashi and everyone who wasn't invited were off on missions since Naruto didn't want any surprises. Now he was being lectured on marriage and love. Naruto secretly thought it was amusing since none of the woman had a husband at the moment and was hit on the head by kami who had heard it.

"I think I already know how to keep my husband happy." he said blushing when they started on the subject of sex. "As I'm sure that you've noticed how much more relaxed he is since being with me."

All the women nodded and where about to continue but he somehow managed to convince them it was time to go. They opened a portal and went to his palace in the demonic realm and patiently waited for the wedding to start. It would be held in throne room of the palace that was decorated in gold and ivory. It looked like something out of a fairytale as the very walls were painted gold. On the ceiling was a mosaic of Narutos coming that had been made centuries ago and the guest were in awe at how realistic it all was. Narutos face had even been added in when he took the throne and even Hiashi was shocked when a part of it showed him marrying Naruto. If he had had any doubts before, they all faded away upon seeing the mosaic. There was a part of the ceiling that was covered as if by a genjutsu and he found himself perplexed by it. When he asked why , he was told that it was covered so as not to influence his future any more than it already did. What surprised him even more was the fact that not even his byakugan could see through whatever was covering it. He put it out of his mind and stood in the robes that the demons had provided for him and waited before Gaara for his bride. The bijuu ten and their jinchiruukis, tsunade, Iruka, Shizune, Kami, the shinigami , Hinata, hanabi, kanjero , Neji and his parents, Narutos children , Shikaku and Sai was there. The last two men were there as representatives of the council . Two people from the Hyuuga council was there as well. The demonic council was also present.

Everything was in place and since Naruto had decided to have a normal human ceremony instead of a mating ceremony all that was left now was for him to walk down the aisle.

The music began playing and Naruto came out in royal robes of white and wearing his crown, began walking down the aisle on the arms of the shinigami. He reached Hiashi and with a blush and a smile on his face , recited his vows and allowed the older man to do the same. At the end of the ceremony they kissed and everyone applauded and jeered at them.

They broke apart and they all went to the private dining room for a small reception. Naruto and Hiashi left early however as the older man couldn't wait to consummate their marriage much to the amusement of everyone else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the royal suite…

Hiashi sat on the solid gold canopied bed on black silk sheets waiting for Naruto. As he looked at the bed and the room that was draped in silks and gold furniture, he inwardly smirked at narutos taste in furniture. The bed was actually high up on a raised dais in the middle of the room and you had to walk up three steps to get up to it. It amused him greatly since the bed in the Kuran palace in Konoha was also canopied just like this one. The blonde really was a sensual being. He looked down at himself and pulled the sheets over his nakedness as he waited for the blonde. Sipping a glass of red wine as sat in the dimly lit room waiting for Naruto, he silently thanked the gods for giving him such a wonderful person as his wife.

Then he heard the door to the en suite bathroom open and he turned to see the ravishing blonde standing there in a flowing robe made of lace and nothing else. His hair was loose and flowing down his body in waves, past his waist and just below his knees. It now shown with a sheen as if it was spun gold cords. Above his eyes was the natural kohl as if he were wearing make-up but what was actually a natural part of him as every demon of noble blood had it. He had released all the seals on his body except for the ones that kept the essence of death in and he now glowed with an ethereal glow that was even brighter than before as it seemed as if he had been lit from within, causing his skin to look like liquid gold. His demonic markings themselves were glowing even brighter than his body and as Hiashi looked at him, he fell in love all over again as Naruto in his true and complete form was breathtaking. There was also an aura of total confidence and power that was even greater in his true form and he now knew why he was called 'the rarest and most beautiful orchid' and 'beauty in human form'. Seeing him like this was also more arousing than any aphrodisiac and as he watched the blonde move towards him, he had to be patient as he wanted more than anything to ravish the blonde.

Naruto reached the bed and dropped the lace garment he had been wearing, revealing his nakedness to his husband. Then he climbed unto the bed and crawled over to his husband, moving to lay his head on the pillow, pulling his legs up and spreading them as he looked over at his husband.

"Take me my love." He whispered. "Make me yours."

Subconsciously activating his Byakugan for a second as he looked at his bride, Hiashi knew that he had never seen anything so marvelous as what he was looking at now. Moving between his legs , he leaned down and captured the blonde's lips in a deep and meaningful kiss. Exploring the warm contours and mating with his tongue the way he would his body in a few minutes, he continued to taste the blonde and shivered when his tongue touched his fangs.

Then he moved down to his neck as naruto leaned his head back and began placing gentle kisses up and down his neckline as he poured lube on his fingers and slipped them inside the blonde , preparing him. He moved down and pulled a hardened red nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and laving it with his tongue as he continued to move his fingers in and out of the blonde.

"More Hiashi," Naruto pleaded as the older man moved to the other nipple and began his torture anew.

He moaned and shuddered in pleasure as his husband trailed butterfly kisses down his body to his arousal and took his balls in to his mouth. Laving and caressing them with his tongue before moving up to the tip of his lovers hardened member and pulling it into his mouth after licking it empty of its moisture as he continued to move his fingers in and out of the blonde.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Naruto moaned as the older man deepthroated him over and over again.

He trembled when he used his tongue to torture the slit of his rod before pulling it back into his mouth and Naruto shuddered as he came hard, giving his husband a drink of his essence. Hiashi swallowed it all before pulling away and licking his lips. Then he added lubricant to his own hardened rod and positioned himself at his bride's sphincter . Pushing in as he wrapped the blonde's legs firmly around him, he slid in to the hilt.

"Mine." he growled possessively as he began to move.

He leaned down and began making hickies on the blonde's delicate neck as he slid in and out of him over and over again and Naruto leaned his head back, mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy .

Hiashi continued to pound into him over and over again, lifting his left leg up unto his shoulder so that he could go even deeper inside him.

"Oh harder!" Naruto demanded as his husband moved in and out of him at a rapid pace over and over again.

Hiashi reached between them and began to stroke his lover's cock in time with his thrust and Naruto went wild. He moved his head from side to side on the pillow as he growled and grunted and lifted his hips with each thrust. Naruto screamed out his pleasure as he came all over both their chests and Hiashi felt his lover tighten around his organ, embracing him from within. He lost all control and exploded, pumping everything he had within him until he was drained dry.

Naruto, so relaxed in that moment and open to the man he loved, subconsciously allowed his eggs to be accessed, thus making him pregnant. But at the moment both of them were too focused on each other to realize that something had changed.

Hiashi pulled out of his delectable bride and laid next to him trying to catch his breath. He looked over at the blonde was surprised to feel himself harden once more. Turning the blonde over unto his side, he lifted a slender leg and slid back in, causing the blonde to grunt in surprise.

"Hiashi?" the blonde said questioningly.

Then he could no longer think straight as Hiashi began to give it to him the way he loved it, hard and fast. It didn't take long for the blonde to come again. Hiashi flipped them both over until Naruto was on his hands and knees and returned to plunging into the blonde. He gripped the blondes his and rode him hard, fucking him like an animal and ramming against his sweet spot over and over again. The blonde whimpered in unadulterated delight as Hiashi began stroking his arousal in time with his deep and penetrating thrusts. They came together in a scream and a satisfied grunt.

The rest of the night was a haze of carnal pleasure and ecstasy for the blonde and he knew that he would never be able to forget how thoroughly loved he felt and was, both physically and emotionally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Naruto woke up wrapped in the arms of his slumbering lover. He grinned as he wrapped his tails around them and settled back down . Then he noticed that something felt a bit different with his body and began take a mental scan of his body. His eyes opened wide as he shot up out of his husbands arms and sat up straight.

Hiashi who had been so abruptly awakened, looked over at the shell-shocked man that he had just married and immediately knew that something was wrong. "What is it Naruto ?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto turned and looked at him, his face pale. "Hiashi, last night you got me pregnant with your child." he confessed.

Hiashi looked at him in shock and Naruto began feeling frightened .

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that and I don't know how it happened." he began apologetically. "I swear I wasn't planning to make you a father so soon and I mmmph!"

He was cut off by Hiashi kissing him . Then the older man pulled back and began to laugh, further shocking the poor blonde.

"You truly are amazing my Naruto." Said the older man when he had finally calmed down. "I cant wait to see what our children are like. I can only hope that they are like you my love."

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "does that mean that you're not angry at me?" he asked .

Hiashi chuckled at that. "I do recall that procreating takes two my darling. I assure you that I am not angry, in fact I'm rather delighted. Even though the prophecy told of it, for it to actually happen is something else entirely. It will be interesting to be a father again. Hopefully I'll get a son too."

Naruto brightened up upon hearing that and he smiled as he allowed his husband to kiss him over and over again. The rest of the morning was spent making love and it was around midday when they finally made it back. They had decided to keep it a secret along with their marriage for now as they wanted to treasure it between the two of them for a little while longer. Hiashi stayed in bed for the day as naruto had exhausted him but naruto went to work as he didn't want to draw attention to himself anymore than necessary. He wore his wedding rings on a necklace around his neck that kept them hidden under his clothing and he spent a lot of time that day smiling as he thought about his two secrets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later…

So far things were going rather well and he was happy. He had spoken to Hiashi about his children's request and he had decided to allow them to become genins when the time came due to Hiashi's convincing arguments. He woke up every morning either in his lovers arms or being petted. His children were happy with the training they were getting and he had a feeling that they would take Konoha by storm when they finally became ninjas. While he didn't want them to get blood on their hands at such a young age, he understood that they weren't like other children and were actually more like twelve year old geniuses as far as intellectual pursuits went.

As for the Uzumaki clan, he had only seen them in passing and for that, he was eternally grateful. He had seen his siblings occasionally but since they were just settling into their new homes, they were too busy to cause him much trouble. As for his mother, he hadn't seen her since the day he built their houses and he didn't mind that at all.

Today however was a special day as he would be testing his chuunins to see if they were ready for the jounin exams. He had all of the applicants for the exams meet at the old team seven training grounds so that he could do a bit of last minute checking.

They all stood there looking at him and a crowd had gathered. Ignoring the crowd, he began to speak. "Thank you all for being here. The reason you were called here is simple, a test of skills. I will be testing you all personally to see if you are ready for this exams. That way you will be able to work on any area in which I find you lacking. When I call your names, get ready to fight and do not hold back as that will no doubt send you to the emergency room. Everyone else please stand off to the side quietly and wait your turn." he told them and they all obeyed.

He looked over at Hiashi who gave him a warning look and Naruto gave him a reassuring smile before getting serious. "Rock lee." he called out.

"Yosh! I look forward to this youthful battle my glorious leader!" the green clad man yelled as he came into the field with a sentient sword strapped to his back.

"Now lee I do not want you to open those gates as they take too much of a toll on your body." Naruto told him firmly. "While the seal I placed on you will heal any damage that they make , I steal do not think it is healthy for a humans body as it actually takes a year of your lifespan every time you open the life gate. While I have also restored the life you lost as a result of your previous openings , I will not do so again as it conflicts with the natural laws of human life. Do you understand?"

Lee nodded and got into a fighting stance .

"Taijutsu and sword fighting first." naruto told him not moving from his relaxed pose.

Lee nodded again and disappeared from sight before appearing beside naruto and launching a kick at his face. It was blocked by a delicate hand but no other part of Naruto moved. Lee backed up and began a flurry of punches and kicks all of which Naruto blocked without moving from his place. Lee released his gravity seals which actually doubled his speed and was unseen by everyone else but Naruto and those with doujutsu as well as Guy. Still Naruto continued to block until Lee pulled out his sword and Naruto arched a brow.

"Dance of the crescent moon!" Lee yelled as he began attacking with it.

Before the first strike could connect Naruto help the tip of the blade between his fingers shocking everyone. He released and Lee backed up and tried again. This time Naruto allowed the blade to come close before stopping it. Then he told lee to stop and that the test was over for him.

"Very good Lee." naruto told him . Then he leaned in close and began to whisper in his ear so that no one else could hear him. "however as of now, instead of carrying your sword on your back, keep it in on of the storage seals that's on your arm. It will be a good trump card in a battle. Also , the reason I didn't let you show me what jutsu you could use was so that no one else could see either. When you go to the exams I want you to maintain the elusion that you still cannot use chakra to further throw your opponent off. As for your techniques, instead of yelling them out I want you to whisper them so that only a person with superb hearing can actually hear the attack before you use it. It will further throw your opponent off. Now go and work on your jutsus as you are still new to using them as well as your chakra control."

Lee nodded and ran off and Naruto turned to the waiting ninjas. "Chouji come." he said and the formerly er… well rounded ninja who was now covered in solid muscles instead of er… pleasantly plumpness approached.

"Body expansion Jutsu" he yelled out becoming bigger and getting ready to fight.

He rolled at Naruto and naruto calmly waited for him to approach then as soon as the boy was about to hit him he did a finger flip like Tsunade and send the big boned man through almost fifty trees before he connected in a wall and folded like a deck of cards. The man slowly got up and came back over to him before collapsing on the ground and Naruto walked over to him and noticed that he was still conscious.

"What did you do wrong?" he asked the man.

Chouji looked at him in confusion and naruto sighed.

"The mistake you made is the one almost ninety percent of this village makes. It is relying too much on your family jutsus and kekkei genkais. You assumed that because you were bigger than me you could easily beat me," he said calmly before gathering Youki around his feet and floating ten feet above the ground.

Then everyone watched in shocked awe as he began to transform. They didn't run because they knew that he wouldn't hurt them and they all watched him grow to almost twice the size of the kyuubi due to the large amount of tails he had until he covered nearly half of Konoha. He was golden in color and had the same color fur as his hair with black tips at the end of his tails and ears. Around his eyes were also black like the kyuubis and in the middle of his forehead was the crown and water drop-like tattoo that came from him being the demon king. Then in a flash he returned to his humanoid form and he walked over to Chouji who was in shock with his mouth hanging open.

"I could have fought the Akatsuki in my true form but you see, while effective like yours, it makes me an easier target to attack." Naruto told him. "Never underestimate your enemy no matter who they are. For example, you look at an average demon and assume that they are all the same but that is not the case at all. In fact I'll tell you a secret. The more beautiful and delicate we look, the stronger we actually are than your average demon. Look at the bijuu ten in their humanoid forms, they are all stunning and by just looking at them from a humans point of view you would assume that they are weak when that is not the case at all. Always look at your opponent the way you looked at me in my animal form as you never know what a person is hiding. Rely more on jutsus and other techniques and only use your family jutsus and kekkei genkais as a trump card okay?" he said and stunned Chouji nodded before leaving.

Next up was the fight that everyone was waiting for. "Sasuke Uchiha." he said and Sasuke walked up with a smirk.

"Hn. Even if you're Hokage this will be easy dobe." Sasuke said arrogantly and Itachi who had been watching began to chuckle.

"Foolish otouto."Itachi said shaking his head at him. "Did you not see him beat the strongest Uchiha in existence to the point where he begged for mercy and tried to bargain for his life. You are no longer fighting the mask Naruto-kun wore, you're fighting the real him. At the age of six Naruto was giving me a hard time and could fight me for a whole two hours before beginning to tire, what do you think he is like now that he has been made complete?" he asked smirking.

"You are mistaken Aniki." said Sasuke scoffing. "there is no way he can beat me."

Naruto said nothing to that , he just looked at him. Itachi sighed and looked at his brother with disgust. Everyone was wondering what fantasy world he was living in.

"You're forgetting something else Uchiha." said Hiashi coldly.

"What's that Hyuuga-sama?" the raven said mockingly.

Hiashi smirked. "The last time you fought him not only was he still wearing his mask but he was in love with you. That is no longer the case." he said confidently and Sasuke glared.

"Naruto will always love me as he cannot live without me."Sasuke said confidently.

"Wrong Uchiha scum, our mother no longer cares for you." Hissed Daisuke who had just arrived with his siblings and entourage. "In fact it makes his skin crawl to be around you all the time."

Sasuke turned and glared at him. "you're wrong."

"Are we scum?" asked Tatsuke annoyed. "Tell me, would you really want to be around your own rapist everyday having to pretend that you don't hate him? You would be out for blood and you know it after all, aren't you the man who murdered your own brother? You must really be delusional to think that anyone would love their rapist. We judge scum like you everyday and send them to hell you fool. Humans are so dumb, thank god I'm not one."

Sasuke glared at her. "He does care about me and you will speak to me with respect as I am your father." he hissed.

"First of all Uchiha , our mother does not care about you." Hissed Suzuke. " we do not owe respect to a scum like you as the only reason we were conceived was due to your raping him. You betrayed this village and everyone in it and you ran off to the man who murdered one of our hokages. This village may worship you but you are nothing to us but a fool who deserves death."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, sharingan spinning as everyone around them snickered. "You have not done a good job at raising our children as Uchihas as they have no respect for their elders. I will have to correct that." he said arrogantly.

"Oh shit!" was the collective thought of everyone who heard that as the sky above Naruto darkened to an angry bruise and lightening began flashing across the sky.

"It would be a good idea for you to apologize for what you just said otouto." Itachi warned. "What you just said is not only a lie but unfounded."

"I will not apologize as they have been nothing but rude to me." Sasuke said arrogantly .

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Are you gonna keep talking all day or are you going to fight?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

Everyone who knew him knew that he was far from calm and could only feel pity for Sasuke now as naruto was about to annihilate him.

Sasuke smirked. "Ready to lose dobe?" he asked rudely.

"I was only planning to test you but now this will be a real fight as it is no doubt what you want." Naruto said in a cold voice. "But don't worry I promise that you'll be all better by the time you need to leave for the exams."

"Hn." Sasuke snorted. "As if you could actually hurt me that much usuratonkachi. I'm an Uchiha."

An evil smirk appeared on naruto's face when he said that. "Oh yes you are and now I think I should begin treating you like one. Now I suggest you don't hold back or you'll die, much like Madara did." then turning to his entourage and remove the Hoari he wore over his kimono and handing it to Gailon, he said. "Do not interfere while I play with the human."

He was only left in a black silk battle kimono and he said to Sasuke. "let me show what would have really happened at the valley of end that day if I hadn't used my rasengan to hit your hitae ate instead of your heart."

Sasuke smirked. "Bring it on dobe." as he activated the first level of his sharingan. "_**Katon: Hosenka (fire release: phoenix immortal fire)!"**_ he yelled as he spat out numerous fireballs with hidden shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto calmly looked at him as an earth wall sprung up and blocked the fire balls without him actually even lifting a finger.

Sasuke frowned but assumed he had missed the jutsu he used due to the wall coming up to block it so fast. But he wasn't going to waste time worrying about it.

"_**Katon: gokakyu (fire style: Great fireball)!" **_a huge ball of fire flew from Sasuke towards Naruto.

Everyone watched as Naruto only stood there and allowed it to engulf him.

"The Uchiha has killed the demon!" yelled a villager gleefully.

That villager got nine hate filled glares from the Kuran children. They all gasped when the fire dissolved and Naruto stood there unharmed and unaffected by what had happened.

"I'm sure that you haven't forgotten what I am Uchiha." Naruto said calmly as he looked over at him with cold eyes. "After all that villager just told you. Well actually they are wrong, I'm not a demon at all only a third. I am two thirds god as I have no human in me . Also I suggest you try taijutsu as I am one with the elements, your ninjutsu attacks are only serving to annoy me. Don't bother using your sharingan either as mine is much more powerful. Get on with this."

Sasuke growled but took his advice and began attacking him with Taijutsu but Naruto was like a blur to him even with the mangekyo and in the end he was hit into four trees without even landing a single blow.

Sasuke got up angrily and began running toward him. "Chidori !" he yelled as he tried to hit Naruto.

Naruto calmly grabbed his hand before pushing him away and Sasuke looked at him in shock as not only had he been stopped easily but the attack began to grow even bigger than he had planned.

"Now that wouldn't be chakra now would it?" Naruto asked with an evil look on his face.

Sasukes eyes widened as the chidori spread out and then became a small ball of chakra floating before him. It hit him square in the gut and he flew through the air and slammed into a few more trees than even Chouji before hitting the ground.

Then naruto held out his hand and Sasuke felt himself fly threw the air towards him against his will and shivered when he was held at the neck by naruto as he noticed the cold look in his eyes.

"_**You assume a lot of things human. How dare you tell me that I am a bad parent you disgusting scum! Where were you when I found out that I was pregnant? Where were you when I had to figure out how to be a parent when my own screwed me over and left me to die? Where were you when I stayed up nights worrying about how I would protect my children in a village full of ungrateful pricks that were out to kill me? Where were you when I was pregnant while being hunted by the Akatsuki? Where the hell were you Sasuke? Oh that's right , after you brutally raped me and left me to die you were off with the biggest pedophile and sadistic freak in the realm playing house. So don't you fucking tell me that I am a bad parent as you are not even good enough to be considered a role model for them. My children have the best home , the best food, the best clothes, the best teachers, the best of everything which I never had. But most of all they have my love and support. If they speak to you in a way you don't like then look to yourself Uchiha. I allow them to freely express themselves and would reprimand them in a second if they were lying but they weren't. " **_Naruto said in a voice that made everyone shiver. _**"Let me make things very clear for you. You are nothing to me but an annoyance and a mistake I will always regret. I no longer love you and I must admit now that I look back at things I don't think that I ever truly did. After all who can love someone that was always plotting to kill them for power? In spite of all the training that you have received , where it counts you are weak and your soul is one of the damned if you do not change. Look around you , how many more lives will you ruin before you come to your senses? People have all made so many sacrifices so that you can have what you want and you don't even care. It is humans like you that make me feel no remorse when I damn souls to an eternity of torment. You will never truly see will you Sasuke? This will be your last day of ignorance as I will make you see." **_he hissed.

Then he snapped his fingers and a door appeared. " Torture chambers of hell. Show me Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha." he said and everyone gasped in shock as they saw Mikoto and Fugaku appear before them being tortured in the worst way possible and begging for mercy and forgiveness. "Do you see what is in store for you if you continue on this path little Uchiha? Their crimes are rape, betrayal, murder of innocent people, torture among other things. Your mother is there as well because while she didn't rape me, she knew all about it and convinced herself that I deserved it. I wasn't the only one your father sodomized. Lets just say an eternity is a very long time and that is what they have been sentenced to by my father himself as I was still a human child when they died. You should also know that in hell , the senses of the damned are heightened so much that even the wind against their faces is torture. This is what is in store for you if you don't change you ignorant little fool. This is what Itachi is trying to save you from. This is also what is in store for konoha and this realm if they do not learn from there mistakes. Learn from the mistakes of the abominations you once called parents. This will not damage your mind in any way so don't worry but you will never forget. Learn some humility human as you are nothing to those who truly matter. You are right you really are an uchiha, but don't worry there is always room for scum like you in the torture chambers of my realm. I've already picked out the perfect place for you if you don't change and I promise, you will get the chance to meet up with a few people from your past as I have a bit of a sadistic sense of humor." he said coldly before dropping the trembling man.

Then he snapped his fingers and the door and image disappeared.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and with tears in his eyes he whispered. "I'm so sorry Naruto for everything . Forgive me." he said pleadingly.

Naruto looked down at him with sad eyes. "If you and Konoha want my forgiveness you will have to earn it as nothing is free. Prove to me Sasuke that you can be a better man, the man that I once thought you were and you will have my forgiveness and perhaps my friendship at least. For our childrens sake I hope that you do change as it would sadden me to condemn their father to an eternity of hellish torture. However, don't think because it will upset me to see my children sad that I will show mercy on you if you remain the same. If you continue on this path I wont even feel pity for you when I throw you in and I assure you that hell would be much worse for you than anyone else as everyone in my realm have a bone to pick for you for what you did to me." he told him.

Sasuke nodded sadly and Itachi came over and picked him up as he was too shaken to even move on his own.

"Thank you." Itachi said to Naruto humbly.

Naruto smiled at him. "I have told you before Ita-ita kun, there is no need for such things between us as , when I was trapped in my dark world. In the rain and on a bridge, torn and bleeding you came and saved me. You gave me hope and helped me to become strong. All I can do now is help you and yours as you have more than sacrificed enough so that I could fulfill my destiny. Try not to get lost or trapped in the past my red eyed wolf as the future is always before you." he whispered so that only the two of them could hear.

Itachi nodded and gave him a genuine and rare smile before leaving with his brother. Then he looked over at Hiashi and his children and smiled so pure and full of love that everyone who saw it felt warmed by it. The rest of the testing went well and at the end of it Naruto made a few clones to write up the report for it and then left with Hiashi and his children for his palace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the kuran palace…

They entered narutos suite and sat in his sitting room drinking tea.

"How are you feeling?" Hiashi asked worriedly.

Naruto smiled. "I'm fine Hiashi , no need to worry." he reassured. " why don't you go to your estate and begin teaching your clansmen the techniques I have shown you. I will be there to help in an hour. Before that there is something that I need to do before then."

Hiashi arched a brow at that. "What is it ?" he asked.

Naruto got up. "I need to train my children personally for a short while. Because of the battle with the Akatsuki and the aftermath I have been to busy to do so . While I still do not have much time, I'll make time for my children no matter what. Now I'll be at the Kuran estate training them for a while, if anything happens during that time come and get me okay?"

Hiashi nodded and Naruto left the room to go find his children. A few minutes later he found them in the garden with Kami . He smiled and walked over to them.

Kissing his mother on the cheek he said. "hello mother how are you ?"

Kami smiled. "I'm fine son. I was just saying goodbye to my grandchildren as I just finish spending the hour with them." she explained.

Naruto smiled at that. "I assume you know why I am here why you timed your goodbye so perfectly?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes and I approve. Its always good to spend time with your children."

He nodded at that. "Yes it is and as I love them more than even myself, I will make them just so that I can."

She kissed him on the cheek when he said that. "You are truly a good mother my son. I am very proud of you. Now I have to go as I too have things to do." she said.

He thanked her for coming and watched as she kissed the children on their foreheads goodbye before leaving. Then Naruto turned to his children and held out his arms. They all came and gave him a hug and he held them one at a time before pulling away.

"There is something different about you mother." Shinosuke said suddenly. "What is it?"

Naruto kneeled down so that he was on the same level as them and said. "I am with child my darlings. In nine months I will be giving birth to your little brother or sister."

The children smiled and Naruto felt relieved as a part of him had been a bit worried. "Congratulations mother." Daisuke said speaking for all of them . "It will be nice to have younger siblings to play with."

"Thank you my darlings." Naruto replied. "I am so proud of you all and I'm glad that you are happy about this as I do want you all to be happy. I also have another surprise for you all." he said grinning.

"What is it?" asked Kisuke impatiently, too excited to wait.

"I will be training you all for a little while today if that's okay with you of course." Naruto told them and they all glomped him.

"Yes mother yes." They all yelled in agreement and Naruto chuckled.

"Well lets go to the Kuran estate then , if you really want to train." He told them and they all ran to their familiars and teleported there with their entourage.

When they got there Naruto saw his apprentices training with his clones and men and greeted them before continuing on with his children. When they got to a separate part of the training grounds he turned to them and pulled out twelve water balloons .

"What will we be doing with those Kaasan?" asked Sora , looking at Naruto as if he was crazy.

"The first technique I will be teaching you all is our family technique, the rasengan." Naruto explained handing all of them a balloon. "you've all already learned the tree and water walking technique as well as the kunai walking. You will be applying all these concepts to this technique as a rasengan is pure chakra. The first step is rotation. With the tree walking technique , you learned to focus and maintain a set amount of chakra from a specific area of your body, namely your feet in that case to walk up the tree. In the water walking you learned to continuously emit a tiny amount of chakra in order to stay on the water. What you'll be doing in order to achieve your goal is to continuously emit chakra out of your palm and then use that chakra to agitate and spin the water inside the balloon. You'll know you succeeded when the balloon pops from the pressure. By looking at your hair I can already tell that you are all clockwise type like me. So what you need to do is swirl your chakra around in the balloon in a clockwise direction. You may all begin now." he told them after demonstrating with a balloon.

Then he went to a tree and sat down. Summoning a small cat he yipped to it what he wanted it to do and threw a water balloon on the ground before it. It rolled the balloon over to the children and began playing with it. Hitting it from side to side and upsetting the water within it as he played with it. It got all umpy and then it burst as Naruto had expected and he smiled as he noticed that his children had been observing the cat at play and had immediately realized why the balloon burst. They too applied the concept and the balloons they held busted.

Naruto grinned and walked over to them clapping. "Very good, you figured it out even quicker than I did. By rotating the water in many different directions, it caused the balloon to get all lumpy as the water tried to seek a way out and it burst. Now are you all ready to go to the second stage?" he asked .

"Yes mother we are." Yuke replied.

Naruto took out his quill that he used to create seals and dipped it in some permanent ink. Then he walked over to them and drew the same swirl-like symbol that jiraiya had done in his hand so long ago before giving them all a rubber ball.

" The second step to this is power. Focus on the mark I just made in your hands while you pour chakra into the ball and apply the steps you just went through." he told them and again demonstrated.

Due to them being able to manipulate their chakra naturally due to their chakra shield, it didn't take long for them to master the second level. Then Naruto took them to the next stage which was containing before finally moving on to the elemental stage.

"Now you will be putting in the element that you have mastered into the rasengan. Since we are elemental beings its quite easy for us. Now I want you to pour in wind element into the rasengan. After you have mastered that add the water element. That rasengan is called the Uzumaki rasengan." Naruto explained as he demonstrated.

It took them another hour to master that rasengan and afterwards he taught them how to combine various other elements. Then he had them take a break even though they were eager to continue. After a good five hours of rest, they got ready to train again.

"The next technique you will be learning is the kuran Hiraishin no jutsu. It is much different from my fathers and very easy for all of you to learn due to your natural affinity with all the elements. I will be painting the seal on your bodies over your heart. All you have to do is pour a little chakra into it and picture where you want to go and you will be there. Unlike my fathers you are able to turn corners instead of being only able to go in a straight line and due to the seal on your bodies you will not be needing a kunai at all. As a matter of fact I only have kunais to give to people if it becomes necessary and I don't have the time to apply the summoning seal to them in order for them to summon me." then he went on to explain how it is done and for the next three days , he taught to them with the help of a few clones.

They eventually mastered it and even chose there own colors to go with it much to his amusement. They all added orange as one of their colors however, in honor of their mother. He was rather touched by it. Then he moved on to the next style he wanted them to learn, his very own technique called the puppet shadow clone jutsu. It was a combination of the mokuton clones and the normal kage bunshin. The normal kage bunshin were too easily destroyed and Naruto had created it so as to prevent that. This particular clone looked like a wooden puppet of him similar to the one that Sasori had made of the kazekage that had been able to control iron sand and it could do jutsus much like one of narutos normal clones. The difference was it took a whole lot more to destroy these clones than just one hit. He could also control much like you would a puppet if necessary. Also it was able to use his chakra shields and as such could naturally protect itself from being hit. Then he decided that it was time for him to go check on the other children who were his apprentices and left the children working on mastering the hidden shadow fox hand, one of his own techniques. It was just like the shadow snake hand except in this case it was foxes.

He walked over to his apprentices and had his clones gather them all around an hour later after teaching them a new technique.

Then he began to speak. "You have all been doing rather well and I am really proud of you. As such you may all take the rest of the day off to go have fun in the village. You will each be given three hundred ryo to do whatever you want. Now go all of you and have fun for the rest of the day." upon hearing that they all cheered and then left after receiving their money , they left.

Then he walked back over to his children. "Lets go and see Hiashi at the Hyuuga compound, today we will be teaching them the Kuran kitsune Kaiten. Since you need to learn it too, this will be a good lesson for you as well."

They left the training grounds and reappeared outside the Hyuuga compound . Upon entering it, they found Hanabi outside training and Naruto allowed the children to go and greet their stepsister as he went to find his husband. He found him in his study and grinning , he walked over to his husband and kissed him. He squealed er…yelped when Hiashi grabbed him and planted him firmly on his lap.

"And how is my beautiful kitsune feeling?" Hiashi asked as he began stroking Naruto's tails.

Naruto didn't answer he just purred and rubbed his face against Hiashi much like a cat instead of the kitsune he was. After a few more minutes of petting Naruto reluctantly stopped him and got serious.

"I'm ready to help you teach your clan now." he told him.

Hiashi nodded and for the next four hours, Naruto worked with the hyuugas and his children , teaching them the technique. The hyuugas were progressing well and he knew that in about a few weeks , they would be able to master if they continued on the way they were now.

He was working with a young branch member when he began to feel dizzy and began swaying.

"Lord Hokage are you alright?" the young branch member asked.

Upon seeing Naruto swaying unsteadily Hiashi hurried over to him. "What is it Naruto?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto looked up at him , his skin looking a bit pale . "I'm just feeling a bit dizzy my love. I suppose its because I have been working so hard and haven't ever really taken a vacation. Since the Akatsuki had been after me for so long I didn't have any chance to do that. Please take me to your room to lie down for a bit." he told him.

Hiashi nodded and obeyed. Upon reaching his bedroom, he laid Naruto on the bed and ordered a meal to be brought in for him. Naruto felt horrible for making him worry and turned his head away in shame. His children had accompanied them and were all standing around worriedly.

"I am sorry for worrying you my love but I will be fine soon." Naruto said softly . " Its due to me being with child. The child needs my energy and chakra to grow and that is why I will be a bit weaker than normal. I will simply release my power seals bit by bit so that they can use that energy. Let us go to my palace, there I will summon one of my demonic nurses to check me over."

Hiashi agreed and after allowing Naruto and the children to eat, they teleported to his suite in the palace and summoned a demonic nurse. The nurse checked him over and agreed to his decision about the power seals. She also told him to eat lots of raw meat as due to his recent evolving, he would need it now . Naruto agreed since he knew that it was necessary, he was now a demonic predator after all. The nurse also told him to do the same with his children as they needed to eat raw meat to become even stronger. She also left him with the necessary vitamins and he swore her to secrecy before allowing her to leave.

Then Naruto went to lie in bed at Hiashi's insistence. That was interrupted an hour later by Itachi, who had a bit of an emergency.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile ….

With Hanabi….

Hanabi hurried into the forest of death and into a cave that she had found a few years ago. Going deep into the cave , she yelped when a hand slid around her but relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Kyoya-kun." She whispered as she turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately.

They had been seeing each other ever since they had begun training together but Hanabi was afraid of telling her father since she didn't think he would approve as kyoya was not from a clan like she was. Her father may have changed but she didn't think that he had changed that much. She loved him and she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

"I think its time we got married." Kyoya told her. "I cant bare not being with you every night and not being able to claim you for all the world to see."

Hanabi pulled away and turned her back. "You know that my family would never consent to this. They already called Narutonii-sama a whore and openly defied him. Whose to say what will happen if we reveal our love for each other." she said worriedly .

Kyoya grabbed her and pulled her close. "Yes, they did and Naruto-sama killed those fools and married your father soon after. Or is it that you don't want to be with me because you are ashamed of me , is that it?" he asked.

Hanabi shook her head. "You're wrong, I'll be with you regardless of what my family thinks. What do you propose we do?" she asked.

"I think we should talk to Naruto-sama about it first." He replied. "if anyone can help us it will be him."

"Alright." Hanabi agreed. "We'll do it tomorrow since he is not feeling well today."

He nodded and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him. The next hour was spent doing something other than talking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hinata…

Hinata was not having a good day at all. She had been married for married to Kiba for almost three years now but things were just not working out. The agreement upon marriage had been for her to live with her family for half of the week and spend the other half at his home since he hadn't wanted to leave. It was an unusual agreement but it should have worked. That wasn't the problem however, the problem was Kiba and her trying to have a baby. She had been trying since they got married but it wasn't working and she knew that there was nothing wrong with her. After all she had gotten herself tested just to make sure. Kiba hadn't taken it very well however and had insulted her about it and based on what she was looking at now, he had gone to make sure it wasn't him.

"KIBA!" she screamed angrily as she saw him on top of another woman in their bedroom.

Her Byakugan was activated and she was royally pissed. For the first time in her life, she was having a Sakura and Tsunade moment and slammed a chakra coated fist into the wall near her shattering it and alerting the other inazukas.

"Hinata its not what it looks like." Said a frightened Kiba as he jumped off the woman he had been er…entertaining and stood up with the covers wrapped around him.

The woman was terrified and she went to curl up in the corner as if she would be able to sink into the wall. Hana and Tsume as well as a few others ran up the stares after hearing the explosion caused by her fists.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" yelled a pissed off Tsume who was the clan head.

"Your son is having an affair with that thing sitting over there in the corner." Yelled an angry Hinata surprising everyone both from her yelling and her words. "This marriage is over. I will not stand for this."

By then Itachi and the police had arrived as they too had heard the explosion.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked in his usual stoic voice.

Hinata turned to him, Byakugan still blazing. "Just because Kiba found out that he is the reason we havent been able to have children, he decided to prove me wrong by proving his ability to do so, with that tramp over there in the corner., I just came home and found them together in our bed. I guess that this is what I get for marrying a dog, a bitch in heat. This marriage is over and you can bet that there will be retribution from my clan." she yelled and stormed out of the room leaving a shocked Inazuka clan and a remorseful Kiba who was calling her.

She didn't get very far as Sai stopped her since he would need to do the write-up on this mess as a part of his job. They teleported to Narutos office and asked for an emergency meeting. Upon seeing the condition Hinata was in Shizune decided to summon the real Naruto since he would need to deal with this mess. The fact that Itachi brought in a naked Kiba in a sheet and a woman who was only wearing a coat only made it worse. She prayed that Hiashi wouldn't be with him when he arrived. Unfortunately kami wasn't on her side today as she was thoroughly amused by it all in her realm and Hiashi came along with his husband , then all hell broke loose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

To say he was pissed was putting in nicely. He had just managed to get to sleep when Itachi arrived and said that they had a serious problem. Sighing he and Hiashi along with his entourage teleported to the Hokage tower. If he had known what he would be dealing with, he would have made Hiashi stay home but because he wasn't feeling well, he hadn't linked up with his clones to find out what was going on.

They arrived in the tower and Hiashi immediately got angry when he saw how upset his normally sweet tempered daughter was. The fact that she began crying and ran over into Naruto's arms didn't help either.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto said as he tried to calm a distraught Hinata down.

"Hinata found Kiba in bed with another woman and punched the wall in anger." Sai replied.

"WHAT!" Naruto said angrily. "Kiba what is the meaning of this?"

"Lord Hokage it was a mistake." Kiba began knowing he was in deep shit since his mother and sister had just walked in with a look that meant hell for him.

"You cheated on my daughter Inazuka!" Hiashi roared. "How dare you hurt my daughter and insult my clan. Naruto I demand restitution and that this marriage be dissolved immediately! Its obvious that these dogs have no honor!"

"DON'T INSULT MY CLAN HYUUGA!" Tsume yelled. "I'M SURE THAT THERE IS A PERFECTLY GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

"WHAT KIND OF EXPLANATION COULD POSSIBLY EXPLAIN WHY YOUR SON CHEATED ON MY DAUGHTER!" Hiashi roared.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" Naruto roared angrily. " now sit down and do not speak until I say otherwise. I am really not in the mood for this today. Hinata what exactly happened."

A sobbing Hinata looked at him. " a few weeks ago we found out from Tsunade-sama that the reason I wasn't getting pregnant was due to Kiba's low sperm count. I was prepared to stick it out with him regardless of the situation but when Kiba heard that he got angry and refused to believe it. Today I walked in on him with that thing in our bed having sex. I got angry and I hit the wall with a god punch and that's when everyone showed up. I want a divorce and retribution for what he has done." she said angrily.

Naruto sighed and then turned to Kiba. " what do you have to say for yourself?"

Kiba gulped nervously and looked over at Akamaru who had his head bowed in shame for what his master had done and out of submission to Naruto as his alpha. "I-it was a mistake. S-she seduced me man and I was drunk."

Naruto growled at that. "Regardless of who seduced who , you are married and as such is supposed to treat your mate with honor and respect. You have not only brought shame upon both your clans but on those of the canine variety as well. Also have you forgotten who Hinata is to me?" he asked.

"What do you mean lord Hokage?" asked Tsume a bit worriedly.

"Hinata is the daughter of my lover Tsume-chan which means that she is under my protection. I will be allowing this divorce to go through. Also , due to the terms on your marriage contract restitution is required here. Kiba you have not only dishonored yourself but you have dishonored your clan as well. You will also be paying Hinata alimony and fines for pain and suffering. You will go on unpaid missions for two months and will have to accept any missions I give you for a year without complaint. As for the female you were with, she will be put in jail for one week for gross misconduct . She will also pay a fine to the village of one hundred ryo and work in the hospital as an aide to Hinata for a period of two hundred and fifty days. You will serve the one you have wronged. Hiashi, you and Tsume will need to meet to discuss the terms of the marriage arrangement you made and resolve it peacefully. Other than that kiba go put some clothes on and Hinata return home for the rest of the day and feel free to take as much time as you need. I do want to see you at my palace first thing tomorrow morning for tea however. Also Tsume, I suggest you and Hana teach your son to respect women, especially a spouse. He not only cheated on his wife , he blamed it on a woman instead of admitting his wrongdoing like a man. That fact further proves that he has no honor at all. I'll leave his punishment for this in your capable hands." Naruto said reasonably.

A growling Tsume nodded and gave her son a look that said he would pay dearly for this. Then Naruto had Itachi lead them all out the door and left his clones to man the office for the rest of the day. He also sent Hiashi home with his daughter. He spent the rest of the day in bed .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later …

With Zabuza and Haku…

Haku was feeling very frustrated with himself and Zabuza. He had tried everything he could think of to get the older man's attention but the man kept refusing him. Wasn't he handsome enough? Wasn't he strong enough? Why was it that the demon of the hidden mist kept refusing him. It wasn't because he was straight, after all he had seen him with a man before so why? The man he had been with had looked a lot like him so why? wasn't he old enough yet? Was it because of the way he had found him that day? Did he think he was unworthy of his love?

Haku kept worrying about it until he finally decided to take matters into his own hands. Naruto had given him the ability to give birth after rightly assuming he was in love with the older man and he wasn't going to waste it. He had come up with a plan over the last few days and tonight was the night he would put it all into play. He had decided that sometimes in order to get what you want, you have to play dirty. After all isn't that what ninjas did, use whatever they had to complete their missions?

He had ordered a servant to burn a special aphrodisiacal incense from the demonic realm that he had gotten from Shigure who approved of his plan. He had spent the evening after work, having a servant massage his body in scented oils and now he was as beautiful as he would ever be.

He waited until Zabuza was in bed asleep before entering the room and dropping his robes in a silken pool at his feet. Now completely naked, he took a deep breath and walked over to the sleeping man and reached out to touch him. He gasped as he soon found himself flat on his back in the middle of the bed with a certain swordsman on top of him holding a kunai to his neck. The older man blinked as he came fully awake and glared down at Haku.

"Haku have you lost your mind? I almost accidentally killed you." Zabuza said annoyed.

His annoyance faded away as he finally noticed the state that Haku was in. He dropped the kunai on the ground next to the bed and was about to pull away when Haku kissed him in an act of desperation. He froze for a minute but then gave in to his lust and took control of the kiss, exploring the contours of the younger mans mouth. Then he realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"Haku get out now!" zabuza growled. "I wont be able to stop myself again if you don't."

But instead of leaving Haku simply made himself more comfortable on the bed and began stroking his own dripping erection.

"I don't want you to stop Zabuza-sama." He told the entranced man. "I want you to sleep with me."

"Haku…"

He broke off and stared in shock as Haku sat up and then leaned over and took his erection into his mouth out of desperation. Zabuza groaned as the aphrodisiac began taking effect while Haku sucked him off and thrusted his hips a bit, pushing himself further into the welcoming mouth. Haku grinned around the hard cock in his mouth as he noticed that Zabuza was giving in. He began deepthroating the older man's rod as he hummed and Zabuza lost control. He grabbed Hakus head and buried his hand in his long hair as he shoved his cock down the younger man's throat. Haku continued to suck on the object of his desires hard rod and joyfully swallowed up all the older man had to give when he exploded in his mouth. He released the man's now softening rod and smirked when he saw the relaxed look on the older man's face. Giving the man's rod a last lick, he moved up to his chest and captured one of his rosy nipples as he began stroking the older man's balls. Sucking and licking on the hard nipple as he continued to lave and torture it with his tongue, he looked up at Zabuza to see that the man's glazed eyes were staring down back at him. He boldly stared at him as he continued to torture the nipple in his mouth. Then , switching to the other one, he continued his assault as he continued to stare into the other man's eyes. then licking a trail down the man's eager body to his now hardening cock, he pulled it back into his mouth and began sucking on it again until it was throbbing and dripping with precum. He moaned in delight when zabuza pulled him up from the fellatio he was performing so eagerly and placed his quivering entrance above his cock. He gasped in both pain and pleasure when Zabuza began to pull him down unto his erection. Silently thanking Kami that he had been smart enough to lubricate himself before coming to seduce the older man, he shifted and tried to relax as he was being impaled on the older mans silken rod. After giving him a little time to adjust , Zabuza lifted the boy's hips and began impaling him unto his rod over and over again.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku moaned in ecstasy as began riding the man the way he had fantasized about for years.

He leaned his head back as continued to straddle the older man while sliding up on down on his hard dick.

"Oh ….oh yes…..Harder Zabuza-sama!" He pleaded as he continued to ride him.

He continued to whimper and beg for more as he rode the older man hard. Bracing his hands on the older man's chest and lifting his hips up so that he was hovering on the tip of the man's generous cock, he slammed himself back down on it just as Zabuza rammed himself up into him , hitting his prostate as he did so and haku screamed in pleasure.

Grinning Zabuza gripped the boy's hips and continued to pound up into him over and over again, hitting his sweet spot with every stroke.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Haku screamed as he came, his cum spurting all over the older man's chest and the sheets.

Zabuza flipped him over and continued to nail him as he captured his lips in a fevered kiss. He tasted himself on his lover but he was too enflamed by passion to care. He plunged into the boy over and over again and Haku moaned and pleaded over and over for more. Haku wrapped his legs around Zabuza's thrusting hips and threw his head back as he arched his back and lifted his hips to better receiving his lover's hard cock. He whimpered and shivered when he felt the older man's release flooding his portal. Lying flat on his back as the older man took a moment to regain his vigor, he ran his hand through his lover's hair and allowed himself to be tasted and explored. The rest of the night flew by quickly for him as he was too drugged on pleasure and hard sex to care. He went to sleep with his lover's cock still deeply embedded within him.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning….

The next morning he woke up to find his lover moving within him. He groaned as he was feeling rather sore from the all the fucking he took the night before, but all that was swept away in a tide of carnal pleasure as the older man began stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. They came together and he groaned when Zabuza pulled out and laid on his back next to him. He laid on his side next to the older man and tried to catch his breath as the throbbing ache in his lower back returned full force. He was lying there thinking of all the painkillers he would be taking until his rapid healing factor removed all of his aches and pain when he felt Zabuza's hand on his hand, turning him over to face him and Haku paled at the murderous look on the older man's face.

"Haku you have a lot of explaining to do." the older man said angrily.

Haku shivered feeling a bit frightened and a little remorseful. He knew that what he had done was wrong but he had been aching for the older man's touch for so long that he would have done anything to get it , and he had. Slowing sitting up on his sore behind he deliberately spread his thighs a bit more than necessary , wanting to feel the older man's eyes on his naked body. He sat up and looked down at his naked body and inwardly smiled as he saw all the love bites that decorated his body. Zabuza wasn't in a much better condition as he not only had scratched marks all over his back, but he too had love bites all over his torso. Haku blushed as he felt himself harden but did nothing to cover himself from the perusal of the older man.

"Um… Zabuza-sama, while I am sorry for the methods I used to get into your bed , I'm not sorry for seducing you as you wouldn't have touched me otherwise. I did what I felt was necessary at the time and it worked." Haku said a bit defiantly.

Zabuza growled at that. " what you did was wrong Haku do you realize that. I considered you a son, my son. This goes against everything I believed in." he hissed.

Haku glared. "I do know that it is wrong but I don't regret it at all. I don't want to be your son, I want to be your lover. If you want a son so badly I'll give you one. Make me pregnant Zabuza-sama , I want to be yours completely. You say that it goes against everything you believe in and yet every lover that you've taken since meeting me has always looked just like me so what does that make you ? Deny it all you want , you wanted me in your bed. If you hadn't you wouldn't have taken me again this morning while you weren't under the effects of the aphrodisiac. I'm not sorry as it was more than worth it all to feel you deep inside me taking me hard the way you did last night . I would gladly do it again and again and I will." he said boldly as he slid his hand over to Zabuza's cock and began stroking it to life.

For the first time since they had met, haku had decided that he would be selfish and take what he wanted, what he knew they both wanted.

Zabuza growled again and grabbed him, pulling him over to him. "I had no idea I was raising such a slut!" he hissed. "I'll have to put a stop to that."

Haku gasped in shock as zabuza placed him over his lap like a child with his naked butt sticking up in the air at a revealing angle.

"SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!" He heard and felt as Zabuza's hand descended on his already sore and naked behind.

He yelped out in protest and began wiggling, trying desperately to get out of the older man's arms. Unfortunately for him Zabuza's hold was unbreakable and for the next few minutes blows rained down upon his naked ass. By the time the older man let up Haku was openly sobbing from the punishment. Unfortunately for him, he still hadn't lost his erection as a part of him had liked the fact that Zabuza was actually touching his naked ass, even if only to spank him and as he was released, it became obvious to the older man.

"What the fuck!" zabuza said in surprise when he noticed it before looking over at the sobbing boy.

Haku crawled onto the bed gingerly and laid on his belly before turning his tear stained face to look at zabuza. In spite of the humiliation he had just been dealt he still wanted him. He thought about what would get the man riled up enough to get him to touch him and blinked in surprise when it came to him.

"I'm not sorry." he said boldly. " I enjoyed having you cum inside me but since you don't want me I'm sure someone else will. They'll probably be happy to have such a pretty boy like me." he told the older man and inwardly smirked when he saw the look of outrage on the older man's face.

Growling , Zabuza grabbed Haku and pulled him up until he was on his hands and knees with his head laying flat on his arms before him, his reddened butt up in the air and legs spread wide for all to see. Not bothering to prepare him since he had only just fucked him less than ten minutes earlier, Zabuza shoved his now hardened member all the way in to the hilt into the boy's body and the boy screamed. Not even bothering to give him time to adjust, he began riding him hard. Haku shivered and groaned at how hard he was being taken in his already sore and punished ass but forced himself to relax and take it. He moaned when the pain began to settle down to a dull ache as pleasure took over. Spreading his legs a bit wider for the older man, he began pushing back unto the thrusting rod in unadulterated enjoyment.

"Oh Zabuza-sama fuck me!" he begged as he continued to impale himself on the thrusting dick behind him.

Zabuza was shocked when the boy opened himself wider in blatant invitation and began pushing back. When he heard the boy begging him for more, for some reason it made him even angrier.

Leaning down until he was directly beside the boy's right ear, he whispered. "How many men have you had you little whore? How many men have you offered yourself to like this when I was away?" he asked angrily, shoving himself roughly against the boy sweet spot over and over again.

Haku moaned and continued to push back unto the angry man's dick. "None Zabuza-sama, only you. I have only ever wanted you ." he said honestly as he gripped the sheets hard and rammed himself full of the big cock behind him.

Zabuza grabbed a handful of the boy's long hair and yanked his head back. "You're lying you bitch!" he growled as he continued to pound into him. "Who were they? Who was it that you wore those dresses and kimonos for?" he demanded.

"YOU!" Haku yelled. "It was always you Zabuza-sama. I wanted you to notice me ."

He began tightening his portal as he felt his seed rushing through his cock, telling him that he was about to cum. He gasped when he felt Zabuza's hand wrapped around the base of his erection, effectively preventing him from coming.

"Please zabuza-sama I need to cum." he pleaded.

The older man ignored him and continued to pound into him as he prevented him from releasing. For the next few minutes he moaned and grunted from a mixture of frustration , pain and pleasure. Then he was finally allowed to cum as Zabuza emptied himself into his tight portal. Haku moaned in pleasure as he was once again filled by his master's seed and clamped his inner walls around the older man's cock as he came, causing him to moan in pleasure. The older man slumped down unto the boy as he tried to catch his breath and Haku moaned in pleasure at having Zabuza inside of and on top of him. Haku moaned in delight when he felt the older man begin to harden once again. He pushed back and made Zabuza lay on his side behind him all while still embedded deep within him. There was a full wall mirror before them and there eyes met as Haku lifted his leg a bit more to give the older man better access to his portal. Zabuza began to move and Haku began moaning and whimpering in need for Zabuza's cock.

"Give it to me harder Zabuza-sama." Haku pleaded, looking deep into the man's eyes as he was being taken. "Make me yours."

Zabuza grunted as he sped up his thrusts, grinding into his ass over and over again.

Haku pushed back and pleaded with him. "Fuck me Zabuza-sama. More please." wantonly leaning forward and lifting his leg up as high as he could to take in as much of the older man as possible.

"Whore!" Zabuza bit out even though he was balls deep inside him.

Haku didn't reply, he just continued to push back even though it hurt him deeply to hear the man he was in love with call him a whore with such venom in his voice. He gasped when the older man began rubbing against his sweet spot insistently and he knew then that no matter Zabuza called him or how he treated him he would keep coming back for more. A line between them had been crossed irrevocably and he knew that he would be craving this for the rest of his life.

He moaned as Zabuza began pumping his cock , stroking him in time with his hard thrusts .

"Haku!" Zabuza groaned out as he flooded him with his cum and shoving himself as deep as he could as he continued to fondle and stroke him.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled as he came, spurting in an arc unto the sheets.

Haku laid there trying to catch his breath, flushing from the exertion as he continued to look at Zabuza in the mirror before them. He made no move to dislodge the older man from inside him and in fact, he pushed back to get it further inside him. They remained that way for a few minutes until Zabuza pulled out and stood up. Haku heard him leave the room for the bathroom and heard the shower running a few seconds later. Meanwhile, he used healing chakra on his reddened and swollen behind and began to take care of himself so that he would be able to walk around and sit today. While he would be limping from the soreness, he didn't mind as he had gotten Zabuza to thoroughly fuck him. He was more worried about how Zabuza would react when he came out of the bathroom and he was feeling a bit frightened.

When zabuza came out, he was openly scowling and wearing nothing else but a towel. He looked over at Haku who was still lying there waiting for him.

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku said nervously. Not sure what else to say.

Haku's heart sunk as he noticed that the scowl increased.

"Get out of my room and return to your own Haku." Zabuza said coldly and a shamefaced Haku slowly got up and began limping to his own bedroom in their shared suite.

He reached the door to their adjoining sitting room and was about to open it when Zabuza's voice stopped him.

"Wait!" Zabuza said coldly and Haku stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes Zabuza-sama." He said quietly and a bit hopefully.

"If I find out that you've been fucking anyone else, I will make you regret it do you hear me?" Zabuza hissed.

Haku nodded feeling utterly humiliated. "yes Zabuza-sama. There has never been anyone else, nor will there ever be." he said sadly.

"Good. Now get out you whore." Zabuza hissed and Haku left, tears running down his face as he limped out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Haku…

A tear-faced Haku went to his room and got himself some clean clothes before going to take a shower. He cried as he washed himself and deeply regretted making Zabuza hate him. After crying for almost a half an hour, he decided he needed some serious advice. He limped out the door, on his way to go see Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

With Hinata…

Hinata woke up sluggishly and looked around her room at the Hyuuga compound with swollen eyes. She felt humiliated by what had happened in her marriage and by the fact that it had brought shame to her clan. For the first time in three years, she felt as if she was once again the shy little weakling that could not even speak without stuttering. She felt as if her confidence was all gone and she was once again nothing. She sat in bed alone for a few minutes after waking up and was about to just stay in bed for the day nursing her wounds when a former branch member knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hinata-sama, please do not forget that you have are having tea with the Hokage this morning." the former branch member said and Hinata sat up.

"Thank you very much." Hinata replied not wanting to miss spending time with Naruto. "I'll go get ready right now."

The branch member left and Hinata spent the next hour getting ready in her usual kunoichi outfit. Even though her outfit had changed a bit since the academy, she still covered her entire body as always. She had grown out her hair however and even though it wasn't as long as Naruto's it was still quite beautiful. She loved her husband but what he did was unforgivable and she knew that she would be the laughing stock of the entire village if she forgave him and took him back. Perhaps she should ask Naruto what he thought she should do. Yes , that is what she would do. With that thought firmly in her mind, she left her bedroom. She ran into Hanabi as soon as she walked out the door.

The girl had been fuming mad when she was told about it and had had to be restrained in order to prevent her from going to find Kiba and Jyuukening him into the hospital for the rest of the year.

Hurrying over to her older sister worriedly she said. "neechan are you alright?" she asked. "Do you want me to go kill him for hurting you? I could make it look like an accident." she asked hopefully.

Hinata laughed. "No Hanabi that would be wrong. I'm fine so there is no need to worry. As a matter of fact I was just on my way to go have tea with Naruto-kun, would you care to join us?" she asked.

Hanabi nodded. "yes, there is something that I really want to talk with him about too." she replied.

Hinata nodded and the two of them left for the Kuran Palace together. When they got there they found a distraught Haku sitting in Naruto's private sitting room having tea with Chiyuuki who was also waiting for Naruto. They exchanged greetings and Chiyuuki ordered breakfast for everyone since she had a feeling Naruto would be taking a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC.

AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU FOR READING. UNBETAED. SORRY FOR THE ERRORS. PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES.


	31. ALL IN AN ANSWER AND A NECKLACE

New chapter…

With Naruto…

Naruto woke up to find himself wrapped in Hiashi's slumbering arms. Smiling he snuggled in closer and laid that way until the pressing need to go to the bathroom made him leave. He took a shower and got dressed then walked into the bedroom to rejoin his lover. He found his lover laying in bed waiting for him and smiled as he joined him. Hiashi pulled him in his arms and placed his hand over his tummy and began rubbing it while he stroked a tail. Naruto yipped in delight and willingly allowed himself to be petted. They laid that way for a few minutes until Naruto heard everyone arrive into his sitting room and remembered that he had a meeting with Hinata. Pulling away from Hiashi, he was about to get up when the older man grabbed him and began kissing him.

"Hiashi I have to go." Naruto whined trying to move away.

"Not yet." Hiashi told him. "I havent had you yet. I need a bit of inspiration to start my day." he picked up the protesting boy and began making love to him .

Forty-five minutes later, a fuming Naruto who had had to take another shower before redressing himself walked into the sitting room followed by a smirking Hiashi. He noticed that his children weren't with them and sighed. They were no doubt training hard with their tutors. He used the link he shared with them and greeted them telepathically before walking over to the four people assembled in his private sitting room.

"Good morning." Naruto said politely. " Sorry to keep you guys waiting. It's Hiashi's fault." he told them all bluntly.

Chiyuuki smirked at that. "Oh we know." she said sounding amused.

Naruto blushed as the smirk on Hiashi's face grew bigger and he glared at the older man before sitting down. Looking over at Haku, he could see how distraught he was and he frowned.

"Is something the matter Haku-chan?" he asked worriedly.

Haku nodded but looked over at Hiashi self-consciously and Naruto immediately caught on.

"Hiashi-kun, will you please excuse us. This is going to be a breakfast for females and Ukes only. You, an alpha cannot stay." he told the older man.

Hiashi frowned and glared at Naruto not wanting to leave his spouse so soon. Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Hiashi-sama, if you leave now I promise I will make it worth your while later." he purred into his ear.

Hiashi arched a brow at that and nodded. "I'll see you all later." he told them and poofed out.

Turning back to Haku, Naruto frowned. "Now I want you to tell me exactly what the problem is Haku-chan. Its not like you to be so upset." he asked.

Haku looked over at him tearfully. "I messed up and now Zabuza-sama hates me." he said sadly , then he blurted out the whole story and by the end of it even the blushing Hanabi was feeling sorry for him.

"I see." naruto said after hearing the entire story. "Well I must agree with him on one thing Haku. What you did was wrong as I'm sure that you know that if it had been done to you by someone else you would no doubt have considered it rape. However, he is in the wrong here as well for calling you such obscene names. If what he said about him only thinking of you as a son was true, then why did he continue to take you even after the aphrodisiac wore off. In my opinion, he is in denial and will need to see just what a prize you really are. I'll be more than happy to help you with that." he said smiling and a relieved haku nodded in agreement.

"I have something to talk to you about as well Narukaasan." Said a blushing Hanabi nervously.

Naruto was surprised that she had called him mother but did not correct as he was now legally her stepmother. " What is it Hanabi?" he asked concerned for her.

"Its about Kyoya." She began nervously. "Ever since you had us train together, I've been drawn to him and we have been seeing each other in secret since. I know that in real time it seems short but since we were in the warped time, we had years to get to know each other and I believe that I am in love with him. I want to marry him but I don't know how to tell father about this. What should I do?" she asked fearfully.

Naruto sighed. "I suggest that you let me tell him as , with the way things are right now , he will be angry that you kept it a secret from him. I'll break it to him after you've left for the Jounin exams. Since you're leaving tomorrow, I will be able to give you an answer by the time we meet up at the exams. Just wait in my suite on the day I am supposed to arrive after training. Also, you don't need to worry as I am behind you one hundred percent even if your father doesn't agree. You can always live here with us until he sees reserves or if you choose to okay?" he asked and she nodded gratefully.

"Thank you so much Kaasan." she said glomping him .

Naruto smiled and patted her on the head before pulling away. "How are you holding up Hinata?" he asked her.

"I am doing okay Kaasan." she said blushing nervously as she didn't know how he would react to her calling him that considering the fact that they were the same age.

Realizing the reason for her nervousness naruto smiled. "Its okay Hinata, I am legally your stepmother so I have no problem with you or hanabi calling me that. But only call me that when we are alone for now as Hiashi and I want to keep it a secret in order to protect him. He is already in enough danger just being my lover. If people found out that he is my husband as well, everyone who has a grudge against me will try to kill him. My children are now your stepbrothers and sisters as well . Even when your father is no longer among us that will not change. Now I know that it is extremely hard to deal with a cheating lover or spouse and I want you to know that I am there if you need me as always. As a matter of fact all of you are taking the day off. Be prepared to go shopping on me in two hours. I just need to swing by the office to finish up a few things in preparation for tomorrow and then we will be ready to go. Is that okay with all of you?" he asked and everyone including Chiyuuki nodded as she adored shopping.

"I'll need to go get Ni, Moegi and Kisa since they aren't busy today." Chiyuuki replied and naruto nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Naruto replied . "we'll meet at my office in two hours." he said and they all nodded in agreement.

They had breakfast together and then went their separate ways. Chiyuuki went to visit the shinigami , Hanabi and Hinata went back to the Hyuuga compound, Haku went to Amegakure to make sure that everything was going as ordered, Moegi went to teach with Tsunade for the first class at the academy and Kisa and Ni went to train.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Zabuza…

After kicking Haku out of his room a fuming Zabuza went to go find his friend Kisame. He was lucky to catch him in his suite on his way out.

"Hey man can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked his old friend and rival.

Kisame took one look at his face and could see that something was seriously bothering him. "Sure, come in." he said stepping back to allow him in.

"Thanks ."Zabuza replied as he walked in.

After the two of them sat down in the private sitting room that came with the suite, Zabuza turned to Kisame and sighed.

"You'll never believe what happened to me last night man." He began. " Haku seduced me and used aphrodisiacs to get me to sleep with him."

Kisame was so shocked he dropped samehada. "What ?"

Zabuza nodded. "I've always thought of him as a son and now that's been shattered. To make it worse when I confronted him about it this morning, he told me he wasn't sorry and would do it again just to get into my bed." he said tiredly.

Kisame frowned, he had seen the way Haku looked at his old friend and he knew that the ice prince loved him. It was obvious to everyone who watched them together and he knew that even if Zabuza didn't want to admit it, he was as much in love with the boy as well.

"So what did you do when he said that?" Kisame asked curiously.

"What the fuck do you think I did?" Zabuza asked angrily. "I put him over my knee and spanked him on his naked ass. He was actually turned on by it and after I let him go he had the nerve to tell me that if I didn't want him then he would find someone who would. I was so angry I fucked him twice after that then kicked him out of my room. I had no idea I was raising such a slut. Who knows how many men he's slept with. Even though he said that I was the only one who's ever fucked him I don't believe that for a second, he was way too good at it. Not to mention he gives head like a pro."

Kisame rolled his eyes at that. "Zabuza, be serious about this. Haku isn't the type to tell lies and I do believe that you are probably his first since anyone can see that he is in love with you. Besides if you really thought of him as a son , you wouldn't have been checking him out when you thought no one was looking. Nor would you have fucked him so many times after the aphrodisiac had worn off. Face it, you wanted him as much as he wants you. Now I suggest you go apologize to him man since you seriously fucked up." he told his friend.

Zabuza nodded and thanked him before leaving with him for breakfast. He frowned when he noticed that Haku wasn't there when he arrived. Sighing, he left for work in Ame via demonic portal and promised himself to have a serious chat with Haku later on that day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Chiyuuki….

She arrived at the palace of the shinigami in his own realm and walked into his bedroom to find him sleeping peacefully. She was about to leave when she felt arms hugging her.

"Going somewhere my Chi-chan?" the shinigami asked, grinding his erection into her firm butt.

She looked over at the now empty bed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised by how fast he had moved at all.

"You looked tired." she replied. "I was going to let you sleep."

She gasped when she felt herself being picked up and allowed herself to be carried over to his large bed. She was placed flat on her back and he came to rest between her thighs. Since the battle with the Akatsuki she now spent every night with him in his bed or hers. He began kissing her but she pulled away and he frowned.

"What's wrong Chi-chan?" he asked.

"Its our son." Chiyuuki told him. "He's pregnant and he wears the necklace that was given to the Hyuuga clan so long ago by the eagles that gave them their blood limit much like the one the Senju clan once held for the day he would be made whole. You know what it means don't you?" she asked sadly.

The shinigami nodded and frowned at that. "yes, but it cannot be changed now. It is necessary for the realms to become better." he replied.

Chiyuuki nodded. "I know but I don't want our son to be hurt any more. He has already been through so much, if this happens he will be heartbroken." she said sadly.

The shinigami nodded. "I know, but out son is strong. He will survive this like he has everything else. He also has us to stand by him when the time comes."

Chiyuuki nodded tearfully. "Yes, he will." she agreed.

Nothing more was said as the shinigami, known as Seiren Kuran when he walked the human realm began kissing her passionately. She barely made it back in time for the shopping trip with her son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile….

With Naruto…

Naruto went over to Ame with the necessary files as soon as he left the Palace. He spent an hour there sorting through everything that was needed and allowing the chuunins from Ame to get their things together since they would be leaving from Konoha with the Konoha team the next day. He was actually pleased by the fact that he would be sending thirty ninjas in teams of three to the exams from ame alone. It would be the first time that so many ninjas had ever entered from Amegakure at once . He had gotten Kisame, Zabuza, Kusaragi, Ran, Seiya and Haku to accompany them on the trip as senseis and representatives. Kisame and Haku had cursed like sailors when they found out but one glare from him had shut them up good. He went over various reports with Beelzebub and upon completion, left for Konoha with orders to the archduke to allow the chuunins back through the portal that evening so that they would be ready to leave early the next morning.

He entered his office in the Hokage tower to find Shizune putting a large bundle of papers on his desk.

Grimacing at the papers before turning to her, he said. "Good morning Shizune how are you?"

"I'm fine Hokage-sama. You have a meeting this morning with Kushina Uzumaki-san." she told him.

The grimace turned into a sneer and Naruto nodded. "Okay Shizune-neechan. I'll be ready in five minutes to speak with her."

The woman nodded and then left the room and Naruto sighed before summoning one of the demonic secretaries from his realm. They often just dropped off whatever paperwork he needed at his Palace here as they had there one set of rooms to work from .

"Good morning your majesty." Said a Inu-yokai in the demonic tongue. "You have a council meeting tonight sir ."

Naruto nodded . "Thank you very much Inu-san. Please place all the paperwork in here so that it can be done immediately."

The demon bowed and obeyed and when all the stacks of papers were brought in, he sent him back to the Palace to get his work done. Then Naruto made another two hundred clones and had them spread out at their own desk in the entire Hokage quarters, allowing them to work efficiently . Then he told Shizune to send Kushina in and he sat and waited for her to arrive. He inwardly frowned when he noticed that she had brought her husband but none the less kept his blank mask.

"Uzumaki-sans is there something that I can help you with?" he asked politely.

"Thank you for seeing us Hokage-sama." Ryuurin said politely. "We just wanted to talk to you about Kushina becoming a teacher at the ninja academy. As she is a retired ninja, she is more than qualified for the position sir."

Naruto frowned at that. Ryuurin was one of his newly installed elite-jounins and he seemed a decent sort even if he was married to the woman he hated the most.

"If she passes the test that is given to her then I have no problem with her being a teacher at our academy." Naruto said reasonably. "The test is quite easy and so long as she passes the other test with Ibiki or someone from the interrogations department its fine."

Ryuurin nodded. "She has already done all of that Hokage-sama." He replied. "We just need your final approval as is necessary by law." he handed Naruto a file and the blonde opened it and began reading through it.

When he was finished reading, he said. "I see the problem Uzumaki-san. Due to your leaving so soon after the Kyuubi attack they do not believe that you are trustworthy enough for the position. After all , whose to say that if things get hard for you again that you wont jump ship yet again. Do you understand?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama I do. But it wont happen again sir." she replied.

"Hmm, we shall see uzumaki-san." Naruto told him. " I will put you on probation for six months. We'll see where you stand then. Do you agree?" he asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama and thank you for giving me this chance." She said with a hopeful smile.

Naruto looked at her. "I am only doing what is best for Konoha Uzumaki-san and that is all." he said coldly.

"Um…Hokage-sama, the head of our clan has asked us to extend an invitation to you for dinner tonight at his home. Will you accept?" Ryuurin asked.

Naruto inwardly scowled as since it was a formal request , he could not refuse without a good reason. "Very well Uzumaki-san I accept. However I will not be able to stay long as I have a few things to take care of tonight that cannot be canceled. If that is acceptable to your clan head then I will arrive at seven pm." he told them.

The man nodded. "Of course it will be fine Hokage-sama. We will see you at seven."

Naruto nodded. "That will be fine. Please tell your clan head to expect six other people with me as they are my bodyguards and a necessity." he told him.

"Understood sir." Ryuurin replied.

Then the two Uzumakis left and Naruto scowled before getting down to work. Forty five minutes later , he had completed all the paperwork for the day from both realms and after leaving ten clones to man the office and sending the rest to go train along with two thousand more , he left with them for their day of shopping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first store they went to was a clothing store for kunoichi and gothic women and as soon as they got there Naruto turned to Hinata and Hanabi.

" I'll be giving you two girls a make-over. You will be getting one as well haku." Naruto told them surprising them.

Then he turned to the saleswoman that was standing there waiting for his requests. "For Hinata I want black leather pants and jacket. I also want lots of tops that will show of her upper body to the fullest extent without being to open. Lots of skirts as well. The Kunoichi outfit should look similar to Ino's except that I want it to be in black. They should also have the phoenix and Eagle design in a sort of ying yang pattern on the upper right side with the symbol for Hyuuga in the middle of the phoenix's talons. Inside the lining of the clothing should be metal linings that will prevent a Kunai from actually getting through. The split should be at the sides on the skirt not the front or back. Have the ninja short in black as well get a black bag pack with the same phoenix design on it that can hold medical supplies among other things. The same should be for Hanabis except that I want the symbol on hers to be that of the wolf and Eagle. I also want you to make outfits similar to that of an Anbu for them . The mask for Hinata should be only a half and it should be of a phoenix. The same should be done for hanabi except that I want it to be of a wolf. Have ninja pants in black with the same designs for them as well and I want most of Hanabis by tomorrow as she will be taking the Jounin exams." the woman nodded and for the next few hours they chose all the clothes that they needed from various stores at naruto's insistence.

By the time they left Hinata was wearing tight leather pants with slits and holes all over them and a skin tight top that complemented her voluptuous chest. It was backless with small spaghetti straps and had a tie around her neck at the back to keep it up. She wore black high heeled boots and she had never looked better. Hanabi was wearing red leather as it complemented her of the same outfit. Both of them had their hetai ate on their right arms and new hoop gold earrings to bring it off. Naruto had also made them add blonde and red highlights to their hair and it made them look even better. Hinatas hair was curly at the end , giving her a more mature look but Hanabis was cut in layers and flared off to the side. She had it parted in the middle and the highlights really brought out their eyes. Haku was also in leather pants and had lots of chains hanging from his. Around his neck was a chocker necklace that looked more like collar. His shirt was sleeveless and open at the neck to show off the accessories. Chiyuuki and Moegi kept their look at their insistence and so did Ni and Kisa. Over all, they had fun and they also had lunch at Ichirakus restaurant. By the time they were done shopping , each person had four servants carrying things for them. Except for Naruto who had fifteen servants since he had bought a few things for Hiashi and his children as well. He also went to have some jewelry commissioned for his lover and for himself.

Over all they had a good day and Naruto made sure that both Hinata and Haku were feeling better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that evening at seven….

Naruto wore traditional Japanese silk outfit consisting of black pants and a white Japanese shirt that had his imperial design on it. It was cut with ruby buttons in the form of a kitsune and the shirt continued on into along overcoat like outfit as it went all the way down to his ankles. The side were split down at the sides, back and the front from the waist down. It was high collared and covered his neck and also long sleeved. The lining around the shirt was in gold and it made him look stunning. He had his long hair out with a part in the middle at the front and it flowed all around him, continuing down to his knees. (think feilon in veiwfinder) his hair shone in its natural golden splendor and he now stood at the door to the Uzumaki main house along with the six bodyguards he had chosen. There was gailon and feilon, two angels and two shinigami. They were also dressed similar to him except that there outfits were much simpler.

He was led into the large house by a clansman who bowed to him and he found the Uzumaki clan elders of their, the clan head, kushina and her family and a few others he didn't know.

"Hokage-sama, thank you very much for coming." said Ryuuki , the clan head bowing.

Naruto inclined his head in a regal manner. "Thank you very much for having me Uzumaki-san." he said politely.

"I assure, the pleasure is all mine." Ryuuki told him. "Please would you like something to drink?" he asked, offering him a glass of wine and a chair.

"Thank you." Naruto told him as he took the wine and sat down..

They were all currently in the sitting room of the house with the others and as soon as Shurei and the other two boys saw him they hurried over to him.

"Hi again Hokagenii-sama." Shurei yelled surprising everyone as she glomped him.

Naruto looked down at her but did not push her away. "A pleasure to see you again Shurei-san. How have you been? Are you and your brothers adjusting to the academy well?"

"Yes we are Hokagenii-sama." Takahiro said happily. "But the work is really hard though. Mother told me that it used to be much easier before as you only need to know the Kawarimi, the Bunshin and history to pass. It's a lot harder now."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yes it is. I made it so. I felt that it was necessary for the ninjas to be much better prepared for the real world. Now no one gets by on booksmarts alone as they are usually the first to die. Being a ninja is literally life and death Takahiro-san. Before the children were only taught those three and they would have to figure out the rest on their own or from their clan. That is no longer the case as the orphans had no help from anyone due to them not having a family or clan scrolls to look at. Now it is equal opportunity for all and as I have adopted more than sixty percent of the orphans so far, they are getting all the help they need. All you need to do is learn all you can and work hard and you should be fine okay?"

Takahiro and the other three nodded. "Yes Hokagenii-sama." the said in agreement.

Then Takaya frowned and Naruto arched a brow. "What is the matter Takaya-san?" he asked.

The boy looked down. "But what if I don't get the Jutsus down very well?" he asked. "They are really hard to do and I often use too much chakra. I still cant do a bunshin."

Naruto looked at him and then activated his Byakugan. Getting the answer he was looking for he beckoned over gailon to him. After giving an order the kitsune teleported out for a minute and then reappeared with a small scroll. Thanking him he turned back to the child and opened the scroll.

"This is a scroll I wrote a few years ago. It is the original for the book I wrote on the art of using jutsus." naruto told him. "In this you will find and explanation on jutsus, their weakness and strengths, training techniques and chakra control exercises . If you read through the scroll and practice each technique, you should be able to pass not only the genin exams coming up, but the chuunin exams following that. Keep in mind that the elements are not to be controlled they are to be treated as you would your sister. If you try to bend it to your will it will destroy you but if you work with it as you would a partner then you will become great. Train under your parent's supervision and if there is anything that you do not understand then come and find me. Also the scroll is unique as it covered in seals. Every time you master a technique another will be revealed to you. If you try to skip any of the steps it will become blank. Do you understand?"

Takaya nodded in awe at the scroll.

Shurei latched on to his arm. "Is it true that you are a seal master?" she asked.

"Yes I am." he replied.

"Really I was told that the greatest seals master was the yondaime as he was a level nine seals master. What level are you?" she asked curiously.

Naruto smiled. "I am a level thirty five at the moment." he said shocking them all. " as such I am currently the most powerful seals master in all the realms."

"No way!" yelled Shurei. "How is that even possible?"

Naruto smiled. "I normally use anywhere from four thousand clones to ten thousand a day to train that's why. I have the chakra capacity to do so and to absorb chakra from mother earth if I begin to run low. It is due to my unique usage of so many clones that I am able to run two ninja villages and an entire realm so easily while raising children." he explained.

"That's so cool." Said Takahiro in awe.

"I suppose." Naruto agreed. "I look forward to your progress of the day of the genin exams as my children will be taking them too."

"You mean your three year olds will be taking the genin exams?" Asked an Uzumaki elder. "Aren't they a bit young?"

Naruto laughed at that. "My children are like me Uzumaki-san, unique. The normal rules of nature and beings do not apply to them. They activated their sharingan when they were barely one and was actually walking around and talking by then. They are much stronger than most twelve year olds and have the common sense of a twelve year old genius. They requested this opportunity and I obliged. To be honest I am more worried about their opponents than about them as the unfortunate person that challenges them will be in for a world of pain and a resounding defeat. My children master the rasengan and all the other elemental combinations I made for it in less than a day. They also mastered the Kuran kitsune Hiraishin no jutsu which is an advanced version of the Hiraishin no jutsu that made the Yondaime so famous in less than three days. I have complete faith in my children that they will lose to no one." he said proudly.

"That's impossible!" said Kushina disbelievingly. "My husband took years learning those techniques and he was reputed to be a genius."

Naruto laughed. "Your husband was a human , my children are two thirds god and one third demons Uzumaki-san. I should also tell you that I absorbed jutsus like a sponge as a human child and as such my children are like me. That may be hard for you to believe but as you weren't exactly here to watch me grow up that is your own fault and not really my concern. I will be quite clear with you Uzumaki-san. And you should know that that was with a seal that the Sandaime placed on me to stunt my growth . Imagine how much more I would have learned without that interference seal." he said coldly.

Kushina looked away shame-faced and Ryuuki decided to change the subject.

"So what did you do for fun as a child hokage-sama?" asked the older man. "The children of my clan are looking forward to test out the new sights."

Naruto blinked at that and looked the old man in the eye. "If you mean what sights are there to see then you may explore the all the forests except for the forest of death and there are movie theaters and parks here. My children usually remain at my palace as they have every form of entertainment that they could ever think of there." he said simply.

"I meant what did you do for fun as a child Hokage-sama as we would really like to know you." The older man said carefully. " Did you hang out with friends? Go to parties and date?"

Naruto took a sip of his wine before chuckling. "You are a very amusing man Uzumaki-sama." He said looking at him. "I see you will not allow me to avoid answering the question. Very well , if you must know I occasionally played pranks on people. I had no friends as no one wanted to be around the accursed kyuubi brat. Also the parents would tell their children that I am an evil demon spawn from hell and that they should stay away from me or feel free to beat me up if they wanted. I did not go to parties as no one wanted me in their homes. I did not date as no girl wanted to be seen with me. I did not spend my time having fun as you put it as I was usually being chased by an angry mob full of adults who wanted to kill me. My favorite was my birthday when they would try to burn , poison me or suffocate me in my home if I was lucky . Other than that I would be raped and beaten and then left for dead. Does that answer your question Uzumaki-san?" he asked with a cruel smile.

By now most of the people were pale and in shock.

"You mean that they actually raped you and beat you up?" asked one of the elders of the clan.

Naruto laughed. "Oh yes, I was lucky to go a week without being in the hospital and that was after my healing abilities from mother. The hospitals would not even help me unless the Hokage himself was there and he did not care for me either. He would allow them to beat me up and rape me and then watch to see if I would use the power of the bijuu within me to kill them in order to see if I was a threat to his village. He would watch it all through his crystal orb and when I was as close to dying as I could get , he would show up and save the day. The next morning he would be all remorseful and apologetic. Make no mistake Uzumaki-san, humans are worst than demons as the only way a demon would abandon their child is if the mother of that child was dead. My last set of emotions I felt as a human was pain, despair , heartbroken, anger and betrayal. I do not regret giving up my humanity at all as it was nothing but a useless item." he said bluntly.

A tearful Shurei looked at Naruto. "Why do you still protect this village after all that they have done to you?" she asked.

Naruto smiled. "because it proves that I am better than all of them. Konoha and the humans in it amuse me greatly Shurei. They all run around thinking that they are so powerful and great when that is not the case at all. What you humans consider kage level is barely chuunin level in my realm. You all live in your realm and do horrible things to each other and it disgusts me. Even though I protect the people of this village most of them still hate me deep within their hearts even though they know that I have done nothing wrong and that I have never once harmed them. They are self proclaimed demon haters. Tell me Shurei, when people like them die where do they go?" he asked sweetly.

Shurei thought about it for a minute and then her eyes widened when she realized what he meant.

"They go to your realm where you will be the one to judge them." She replied and Naruto nodded.

"Yes they do ." Naruto agreed. "And you know what the most amusing part is for me Shurei-san? When they appear in my realm before my subordinates or me they try to actually plead there case when it is way too late. Nothing amuses me more than to see a person from Konoha in my chambers before me as they are the ones that made me what I am through there cruelty. Lets just say they have eternity to think over there actions as they pay for them. Still I hold on to the hope that they will one day see the errors of their ways before it is too late and they stand before me. Whatever happens, they have brought unto themselves. I also have a few precious people here that I protect and care for."

Shurei nodded. "Does it hurt you when they ignore you or treat you badly?" she asked.

Naruto gave her a sad smile. " There was a time when it did." he answered honestly. "But on the day I gave up my humanity it stopped. I realize now that there will always be a line that divides me and everyone else. On one side I have my children and the bijuu ten and their jinchiruukis and those that serve me along with my true parents, the few friends I have and the people that love me. On the other side is everyone else. It has always been that way and it will always be that way. I do not need to form bonds with the humans anyway because while they will only live for a few years, I will live forever and those bonds will only hurt me in the end. Still not all humans are evil and there are a few that I deeply care for. There is one of the real reason that I keep on protecting this village in spite of everything and that is the man I love. He is human and he has accepted me completely for who I am. I have even brought him to my realm and he accepted it even though he saw people he knew being tortured. He is my reason for watching over this realm in spite of everything."

Shurei frowned. "You said he was human. What happens when he is no longer alive? Why didn't you make him immortal like you?" she asked confused.

"I could have given him the gift of immortality but he did not want it." he said surprising everyone. " He wants to live out his life as a human mortal and die as a mortal. His reason for this is that I fell in love with him as a human and he wants to remain the way he is now, as the man I love. You must understand Shurei that immortality ,like mortality is a hard burden to bare. In a way I think that mortals are luckier than we are as they have an end to look forward to, we don't. my lover, my human friends, the people of konoha, you and your brothers will grow up , grow old and eventually pass away. Yet I will remain the same in a way. The only difference between other immortals and I is that everyday I get a little more beautiful according to my unique situation and there will come a time when I will no longer be able to show my face to anyone."

"Why not?" asked a young woman. "Isnt it nice to be pretty?"

Naruto sighed and removed the genjutsu he wore and they all gasped. "beautiful." most people said in awe as they fought the urge to touch him .

He replaced the necklace and said. 'do you understand now?" he asked.

"No ." said the woman confused. " All I saw was how magnificent you are."

Naruto sighed. "When you saw my true face what was your first impulse?" he asked.

"I wanted to make you mine." she blurted out and then it dawned on her. "I see."

Naruto nodded. "What you saw just now was my face at that moment. I will never look that way again as I will be even more beautiful than I was before. As I will get more and more beautiful as time goes by , even the genjutsu I wear will not be able to contain it. I am still a baby in demon years and by the time I reach two hundred and fifty imagine what I will look like. In time I will only be able to show myself in public while covering my face so as not to cause mass hysteria. Now if you are all done interrogating me can we please get on with the meeting. I have a few meetings to get through tonight due to tomorrow being the day that the teams leave for the jounin exams. Or if you prefer, I do have a few questions of my own." he told them.

Ryuuki was surprised by this but he nodded his consent. "Of course Hokage-sama. What would you like to know?"

Naruto smiled. "What is the real reason you invited me here Uzumaki-san? What is it that you want from me. I have lived among humans for most of my life and I know that they always want something. So what do you and your clan want from me?" he asked bluntly.

Ryuuki chuckled. "You are quite blunt Hokage-sama. I find it rather refreshing. As to what I want from you , you already know it. We want you to be a part of our clan, our family. We do however realize that it is too soon so we will give you time to think about it and to forgive us."

Naruto arched a brow at that. "Indeed. The irony of this situation never seizes to amuse me." then he turned to Ryuurin . "I have yet to speak with you one on one Ryuurin-san. What do you think of this situation that we are in. what would you do if you were me?" he asked.

Ryuurin shrugged. "I think that if I were in your place I would probably be very angry and unforgiving. I don't think that I would be able to sit so calmly as you do even now." he said honestly and Naruto laughed.

" I find your answer rather amusing." Naruto told him. "in another life we might have been friends."

Then he turned to look at his mother. "And you? Tell me human what do you feel? I am curious human, what do you think you would gain by pretending to be sorry? Was it worth it? Was it worth abandoning me after not getting your wish to have me killed? How does it feel to know that most of the horrible things I suffered did not have to be so if you had stayed and acted with honor? What do you want from me?" he asked coldly.

A tearful Kushina looked at him. "I want your forgiveness. I want my son back and I want to get to know him and make for all the time I missed. I have regretted it ever since that day but I was too ashamed to come back." then she began to sob.

Naruto looked at her impassively. " I used to cry too as a child but no one came to hold me. When my bones were resetting themselves I had been beaten by the villagers while trying to find food in the trash, I cried. It did nothing but made my body ache more as my lung had been punctured by a rib so save it. You'll get no sympathy from me. Its ironic, Itachi murdered his entire family to stop them from hurting me all the time yet my own mother could not even stick around for even five minutes after my fate was changed. it's a bit late to ask for my forgiveness don't you think? it's also a bit late to be offering me a family. I made my own family and earned everything I had the hard way. Where were all of you when I was out on the streets starving ? Where were you when I laid bleeding to death so many times? Where were you when I was raped so many times? Where were you when I lived on the streets and had to sleep in a cardboard box when it rained as I had no where to go? Where were you when I used to walk down the street alone and people would throw rotten fruits, knives , hot water and whatever else they could find at me? Where were you when people would break into my pathetic excuse of an apartment and beat me up or try kill me in my sleep again? Where were you all when the mobs caught me because I couldn't run fast enough one my tiny bare feet and beat me until I lost consciousness? Where were you when I was alone in my cold dark world? Where were you when I prayed to Kami-kaasan for help and none came? Where were you all when I realized that I had to pretend to be stupid or I would be killed? Where were you when they tried to burn me alive ? Where were you for every birthday that I spent running for my life? I sit here and I look at all of you and I look at your children and I feel angry. They are so healthy and happy and have parents and are loved. The very mother that abandoned me is so kind and caring to her new children and was content to live her life as if I had never existed. The first word I ever spoke was to ask why I was so hated by everyone for something I didn't do. For the last year and a half that I have known of your existence mother I have wanted to ask you this. Why? What was so bad about me that you did not even want to be near me? Why did you hate me so much that you wanted me dead? Why couldn't you have loved me? If my own mother couldn't love me does that mean that I am unworthy of being loved? I was just a baby, not even a day old so why? And don't tell me that it was because of the marks on my face because that is no excuse! Why mother? Why only me? Why is it that you could love your new children so much and yet never once cared about me enough to come find me? Why only me? I need to know. " he asked.

For once his face was bare of the façade he still wore around the villagers and they could all see the pain and sadness in his tear-filled eyes. Kushina continued to sob and refused to answer and Naruto just sat there and waited quietly.

"You need to answer him Kushina." said an elder of the clan. "he deserves an answer at least."

But Kushina continued to cry, refusing to answer and Naruto just sat there waiting.

"Kushina please." Ryuurin said finally , but no response came from his wife.

They stayed that way for a while as Naruto waited until finally a demonic servant poofed in.

"I apologize your majesty and everyone here." Said the servant politely. "The council of the demonic realm is awaiting your presence your majesty."

Naruto looked to the ground and a single tear fell as he wore a sad smile on his face. Then he placed the wine glass he had held on the table before him and stood up, his blank mask firmly back in place.

"I see, thank you very much for coming to tell me." he told the servant I will be there in less than five minutes." then he turned back to the Uzumaki clan . "Thank you very much for having me Uzumaki-san but I have a previous engagement and as such I cannot stay for dinner. Thank you for the offer of joining your clan but I think Kushina said it perfectly so long ago. Her son is dead to her, therefore I am dead to you and as such am of no relation to you all. Now she is free to go back to pretending that I never existed because as of now she is dead to me. Had she answered me I probably would have agreed but now we'll never know. As of now we will no longer speak of the past as I am of no relation to you. I have already dropped the Uzumaki name so there will no longer be any confusion. The only relationship we have with each other is that of hokage and subordinate as it should be." he looked at his mother and his eyes became completely black and his voice changed. "As for you, someday you shall stand before me to be judged, much sooner rather than later. When your sons reach the age of adulthood in human years then you shall die. I was human for fifteen years and everyday was a nightmare for me and so shall it be for you. Every night for a period of fifteen days when you go to sleep you shall experience a whole year of my human life complete with the pain and loneliness I felt. At the end of those days if you do not have a suitable answer for my questions then even the simplest touch shall be painful for you. It is the first of many things you shall face for what you have done. Your sentence will begin when my mark appears on your forehead. Only your family and I will be able to see it , no one else. Until then you shall not die as there will be no escape for you just like there was none for me. Unless you can change it shall continue until you die. If you do not change you will begin to dream of the people who harmed me as if you were them . As I will it so shall it be." Then he turned and was about to leave when Shurei grabbed his arm tearfully.

"No don't leave Aniki. You're my big brother." She sobbed.

Naruto held out a hand and three rare orchids grew in them. He handed each child one and gave them a sad smile. "I am not your brother Shurei as the child your mother gave birth to so long ago is dead. However as your Hokage I will give you all three of you two parting gifts." he said and then he placed two seals on each of their hands in the form of a kitsune and an orchid . " The name I now bare is Kuran and as such I think an orchid is fitting. If there is ever a time that you are close to death and you do not want to die,add chakra to this orchid and think of me or imagine it in your mind and if your soul longs for me I will come. That is my gift to you as son of the death god and of Kami and the kyuubi no kitsune. The kitsune tattoo is a summoning tattoo that will allow you to summon regular kitsunes if you ever need to since your clan does not hold a summoning contract. But only as a last resort must you summon me. Add blood to the seal and call out my name and I will come . It was nice meeting you." he said and disappeared in a swirl of dark chakra with his subordinates.

Shurei turned to her mother angrily with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you answer him mother? If you had he would not have left. He was crying and its all your fault."

Kushina looked up at her daughter and her eyes became cold. " he said so himself, he is not human so he must be a demon. There is no way a mere nobody like him can actually be the son of the shinigami and kami as I gave birth to him myself. The kyuubi obviously drove him insane."

Before anyone could say anything two flashes appeared in the room.

"That's where you are wrong you filthy human." Kami said angrily. " he is my son."

"He is my son as well." the shinigami said coldly. " You were nothing but a vessel and you couldn't even do that right. As of now you are to stay away from our son and if I find out that you've upset him again I will come for your soul myself." the shinigami hissed before disappearing with Kami.

Then a tattoo-like symbol appeared on her forehead in the form of a kitsune holding a sickle and her entire family panicked as they knew what it meant.

Shurei turned and glared at her mother. "still think that my aniki is lying now?" she asked before storming out.

Kushina watched her go and began to cry. "Oh what have I done?" she sobbed.

"You are a disgrace to this family." Ryuuki said angrily. "All you had to do was answer him and you couldn't even do that. Must you continue to bring shame upon this family?"

"Thanks to you we are now hated by kami-sama and the shinigami-sama." Said a pale elder. "God only knows what misfortune will befall us now. You have managed to chase away the very man we were trying to get to know. This will not go unpunished."

"Well deal with that later."Said Ryuuki annoyed. "But what will we do about Naruto? There is no way he will accept us in his life now."

"We'll give him the chance to get to know us." A clan elder replied. "Only after we have proved our worth will we approach him again."

The others nodded and began to disperse , then they noticed that Shurei was still missing.

"Where is Shurei?" asked Ryuurin.

"I don't know." Said Takaya. "She just ran out the main gates with Takahiro."

"What?" yelled the clansmen and began running after them. They had no doubt that they had gone to see Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Haku…

Haku returned to the Palace still wearing leather and walked in. He had the servants unpack his bags while he went in to dinner. Everyone but Naruto was there. Hinata and hanabi were there as well with their father for dinner.

"Where is Naruto-sama?" asked Zabuza curiously.

"He is having a meeting with the Uzumaki clan." chiyuuki replied. " He is currently on his way home now. We have a council meeting in the demonic realm in four minutes."

Hiashi nodded but he was still a bit worried. Then Naruto appeared in a swirl of Chakra before him and he took one look at him and got upset.

"What did she do now?" he growled.

Naruto gave him a sad smile. "Nothing, absolutely nothing at all. I'll explain it all to you later." he told him.

Then he leaned over and kissed the older man to shut him up.

Pulling away Hiashi glared. "That only worked because I wanted it to." he told him.

Naruto smirked. "I'm sure I can think of something to make it up to you. Just put it on my tab." he told him before pulling away and going to greet his children.

"How was your day?" he asked smiling.

"Great ." said Diasuke. "We learned for new jutsus."

"Good." said Naruto grinning.

"Naruto can you explain to me why my daughters look so…" he trailed of not knowing what to say.

"Feminine?" Naruto supplied.

Hiashi glared at him and Naruto walked over to him and allowed himself to be pulled unto his husband's lap.

"They looked fine before." Hiashi replied annoyed. "There hair is now different from the other members of my clan and the clothes … why is it that I can see my daughters back , stomach , legs and b-bre…upper body." he hissed out in embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled. "I think that they look hot Hia-chan. In fact if I were into women I would date them as they are no doubt gorgeous. Change isn't always a bad thing. Besides I only added a little more polish to their natural beauty. How many woman can look that good after only a few hours in a store and boutique? You should be pleased that there good genes are showing through so well." he told his husband.

"But I can see their body." Hiashi said annoyed.

"There is nothing wrong with showing a little skin." Naruto said reasonably, leaning over to whisper in his ear. " you weren't complaining when I was lying naked under you while you made love to me. Unless you don't like seeing me naked darling. They needed it, I'll explain later . Now I suggest you compliment them or you wont be getting any for a week." he purred, discreetly grinding his ass against Hiashi's now awakened rod.

Hiashi gulped at that and turned to his children. "On the other hand you all look very good. You should do this more often. Naruto really is a good influence on you two." he told them.

The two girls blushed and were inwardly snickering along with everyone else for Hiashi's sudden change of heart. They all were wondering what threat Naruto had used.

Naruto leaned over and wrapped his arms around Hiashi. " that's a good boy." the he got up after giving him another kiss.

Then he went and cuddled his children for a bit before moving away and opening a portal to the demonic realm.

"I'll be back soon Hia-chan, kits." Naruto said before leaving with the other demon lords.

They all watched him go for a minute, then Hiashi turned to his children.

"Did you all enjoy your day with him?" he asked .

"Yes we did father." Hanabi replied. "We also love our new look. He's fun to shop with."

Hiashi arched a brow at that and nodded. "I see. Well as long as you had fun." he told them.

The two girls nodded and Haku smiled. "He chose my outfit too. He must really like leather. The choker is nice too, it looks like a collar."

The girls giggled as they nodded in agreement and Hiashi finally began to understand why Naruto had suddenly decided on a shopping trip and a makeover. He must have known that Hinata would have began to lose confidence in herself due to the failure of her marriage. In his own way he was building up her confidence. He would definitely have to thank him later. He silently wondered what had happened with haku as from the look of things he was pointedly ignoring Zabuza.

"What did you do today other than shop?" Zabuza asked Haku , changing the subject.

"I shopped and hung out with friends Zabuza-sama." Haku replied. "I did nothing that I wasn't supposed to do."

Zabuza could hear the coldness in his tone and knew that he would need to work very hard to get back on haku's good side after their argument that morning. A servant hurried in and ran over to Hiashi.

"What is it?" he asked the worried kitsune demon.

"Forgive me for the interruption Hiashi-sama but there are two children outside demanding to see his majesty. They are Shurei and Takahiro Uzumaki my lord. What should I do?" the demon asked.

"Bring them into a sitting room and have them wait since Naruto isn't here right now." Hiashi told them. "Make sure that their clan head is informed. I'll go deal with them in a minute."

The demon bowed and left and Hiashi got up and excused himself. He went into one of the sitting rooms and found the two children waiting there for him.

"Shurei-san, Takahiro- san, Naruto is currently at a meeting." Hiashi told them after greeting them and serving tea. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Shurei nodded. "Yes Hyuuga-sama. You can tell our aniki that we still want to call him our brother. We know that what our mother did was wrong but don't punish the rest of us for what she did. We want him to be a part of our lives no matter what. Will you tell him that?" she pleaded.

Hiashi nodded and then asked what had happened while Naruto had visited them. At the end of it all he was angry as well. He thanked them and then had them return home with an Uzumaki clansman that had arrived. Then he waited for Naruto to return home after going upstairs to change into the black pants and shirt that Naruto had bought him. It was made of silk and embroidered much like the outfit Naruto had been wearing earlier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tbc…

AUTHORS NOTE: UNBETAED. SORRY FOR THE ERRORS, PLEASE REVIEW. NO FLMAES PLEASE.


	32. CONFRONTATIONS AND TRIPS

**With Naruto…**

Naruto entered the 'halls of demons' in his palace and walked by his bowing vassals to go sit on his throne. His outfit had changed and he was now wearing his crown and royal robes and looked like the king he was. Gaara and the other jinchiruukis and bijuus were there as well, each sitting in their specific seat according to rank. The hall itself was circular and had a mosaic on the wall of the first demons. The room was circular shaped and the walls were mirrored. These mirrors were unusual as they did not reflect like regular mirrors at all. In fact , the only time you could see your reflection was if you were lying. It was nicknamed the halls of truth as well due to the mirrors being the way they were.

Beelzebub was also present along with all the other high ranking demons. Over all there was a hundred and fifty different demon lords all from various realms that were a part of his council not counting the ones from his realm alone. Over all there were five hundred and two people on his council including him. However, not all of them were demons at all. In fact some were elves, demigods who chose to reside in hell, high ranking fallen angels such as Azazeal , dark mages who practiced the forbidden arts, scribes of the royal court and nymphs just to name a few.

Although he wouldn't admit it he was a little worried as well due to the fact that in the last year and a half since he took the throne, they had only ever had to call him to the meeting personally . That one time was due to the Akatsuki being active. He knew that whatever the reason was for them summoning him personally he wouldn't like it.

Taking a deep breath he said. "It is unusual that something is important enough to demand my personal attention this way. I am curious to know what it is."

The chairman was the first to speak. "Forgive us for summoning you this way your majesty but it could not wait as we have a serious problem. According to some of our spies few humans in the realm you currently reside in have been given power from an unnamed source. We think that it is a god and that they have a specific mission. We do not know what it is yet but the demonic community is worried. As you know, if the evil in a particular realm becomes too great then it can cause portals to open from other realms and free beings that we do not want roaming about. When a god chooses to walk among humans it is usually for a specific reason your majesty and that is what has us worried. Whoever it is and whatever they are looking for we do not know yet. All we do know is that they are coming ." he said worriedly.

Naruto nodded. "I see and what do the mages have to say about this? What do the signs say?"

One of the mages stood up. "That is a part of the problem your majesty, whoever it is has the power to block us and as such is keeping us from divining their true intentions. We are currently working around the clock to find out. We have all been feeling a sense of dread and it deeply concerns us. Twice our strongest has tried to look into the future and twice he has been struck down by an unseen force."

Naruto frowned. "This is definitely a problem, especially since that realm is just being stabilized. I have also felt the change in the air. Lately I have been having the feeling that I am being watched , especially while I am asleep. What is even stranger is that whoever is watching me bares no ill will towards me. In fact I feel as if they are in love with me. I feel as if I am being observed by them all the time, especially when I am alone. I know that it is not a human as no human could ever get that close to me to do such a thing without me knowing. I also know that it is not my parents who are watching me either." he told them.

Upon hearing that the council was in uproar as they were all worried by the fact that someone was getting so close to their king.

"Silence." Naruto said and everyone quieted immediately. " I want our best spies to be sent out all over the realms to find out what's causing this. The dragon clan will check the scrolls to see who were the gods that were imprisoned and then try to figure out which one we are dealing with. The mages will continue to try and find out as well. I also want our agents to find these humans and kill them. Who knows what chaos they will bring. If this being is really a god, then he will no doubt try to gather up his forces and destroy anything in his way to get what he wants. As such we may have to move up our plans to attack Orochimaru in light of these new revelations. All those who are in the human realm must be extremely careful as we are now on high alert. We will continue to live as we have been doing for the last few weeks but if anything out of the ordinary happens you are to contact me immediately. Whoever these humans are they will no doubt be powerful so do not hold back. If they are unable to die naturally then summon me or my father . Tomorrow the teams will be leaving for the jounin exams, I have no doubt that there might be one of these people there. I will send in a few of my elite royal guard in disguise. My orders are simple, destroy them. As for everyone else I need an answer as soon as possible. Am I understood."

They was a resounding yes and he moved on.

Turning to Gaara , he said. "Gaaranii are your teams ready for the exams?" he asked.

"Hn." Gaara nodded in agreement. "We leave in the morning."

Naruto nodded. "My teams as well. They will be traveling via flying dragons to cut down travel time and to make sure that they are well rested before the tests. I will send you four dragons to transport your teams there as well. I have managed to get ten teams of three from ame alone and there are much more than seventeen teams from Konoha. I will have them on high alert as Iwa is no doubt dangerous for them due to my human father and myself. I will be sending Azazeal , Kureno and Shigure to you as your companions for the duration. Keep one of them with you at all times please. Bring your children to my palace in konoha while you are away. I am leaving Tsunade in charge of Konoha while I'm at the exams. Also I am almost a month pregnant at the moment. The humans are not aware of it of course" he told them and although some had already suspected it, the council was in uproar.

The main argument they all had was not about the fact that he was pregnant but because he was currently living in a human village surrounded by potential danger. Since they new that Naruto wouldn't budge, they were now worrying about his security detail as they didn't want him to be unprotected for even a minute. It was finally decided that they would increase his entourage and guard detail at his palace and estate in the human realm. At the end of the meeting Naruto returned to the human realm after comparing notes on the exams with Gaara and then he used the seal on his arm to summon all of the members that were a part of his secret society.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the meeting ….

All of the people in Konoha that were apart of the secret society had arrived. They knew that if Naruto had summoned them at such a time then something important must have happened. Gaara, Kankuro and a few others from Suna that had been recruited by Gaara was also present. The bijuu ten , his children and there jinchiruukis were there as well.

"What the hell is going on Gaki?" asked Tsunade impatiently.

"We have a bit of a problem." Naruto began. "My council has just informed me that there have been an influx of power has been felt coming into this realm by my druids and other magical creatures. In fact all of the demons have felt it, myself included. We do not know who but we know that it is a god that's doing it and that they are giving power to humans for some purpose. I will tell you right now that whenever a god gives out power in such a way, it is rarely ever a good thing. My men are currently trying to find them but at the moment we are venturing into the unknown here. Also, every time my mages try to divine the whereabouts of this god and his identity, they are struck down . That alone tells us that they are not here for a good reason. To make it worse this is something that you humans have caused due to the amount of evil there is in this realm. While we are trying to restore the balance here, a lot of damage has been done. You see when a place gathers enough evil , portals that were meant to stay locked can be opened. We believe that there is a chance that this god is one of the ones that have been imprisoned. I want you all to keep an ear out for now and if you here anything then inform me immediately as the damage done by this rouge god will no doubt be worst than that of the Akatsuki."

Most people were frowning as they all began to worry.

"How much damage do you think could be done if we don't stop it all in time?" asked Shibi Aburame.

Naruto looked at him. "Do you remember mothers attack on Konoha?" he asked and the man paled but nodded. "Good. Now multiply that by at least five."

By now everyone was pale. They didn't want to go through another one of those life changing events as many lives had been lost when Chiyuuki had attacked.

"You are to destroy them if you can or summon me." Naruto ordered. "If you decide to hold back against these people then many lives will be lost and we do not want that to happen."

A frowning Hiashi who was standing behind him leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Should we tell them about your pregnancy now?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, it will only cause them to be more worried. We need them to be at there best right now." he told him and Hiashi nodded in agreement.

Turning back to everyone , Naruto said. "I have no doubt that some of them may even be at the jounin exams so for those of you that are going, I want you to be extremely careful. Look out for each other and crush anyone who tries to kill you and your comrades. Also in light of these new events, we will be attacking Oto much sooner than I had originally planned as I do not want to take any chances. As soon as the jounin exams are over we will take the next step. Are there any problems with that?" he asked.

Since no one had any , Naruto ended the meeting and then allowed them all to leave. When they were alone Hiashi turned to him.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay considering that you're pregnant?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine don't worry. I'm more worried about you Hiashi. You're human and mortal. You could die, I want to add a few of my men to protect you. Will you let me?" he asked.

Hiashi shook his head. "No . if its my time to die, then its my time Naruto. I will accept it." he told him.

Naruto looked at him pleadingly. "please Hiashi please. I want to be with you for as long as I can." he begged.

Hiashi gave him a sad smile. "Lets go to our room and then I will tell you why I do not want you to do this."

Naruto nodded and they left for his bedroom. They undressed and climbed into bed together and naruto allowed himself to be pulled unto Hiashi's lap as he was being petted.

"Why Hiashi?" Naruto asked. "Why wont you let me protect you?"

Hiashi sighed. He had always known that this day would come. "because I do not deserve it, I do not deserve you Naruto and I know it. I have always known who you were and I did nothing to protect you. Like everyone else, I hated you. You see, your father was my best friend and I knew that Kushina was pregnant. She also spoke to me the morning she left Konoha and I did nothing to stop her. In fact I was the one who got convinced the hokage to let her go without you. I also knew that your father was about to seal the Kyuubi within you and I selfishly allowed it in order to save my own life and the life of my clan. All those years I could have helped you but I didn't and I have regretted it ever since I got to know you. In fact I merely pretended that you didn't exist in order to assuage my own guilt. I could have saved you but I didn't. Every time I touch you I remember that I could have saved you so many times and I didn't. I love you with all of my heart right now but I know that I have done nothing to earn your love. I am so sorry Naruto, forgive me." he said pleadingly.

The blonde pulled away and turned her back to him as he wrapped his arms around himself as if cold.

"Naruto I…"

Naruto didn't even turn around to look at him. "Hiashi could you please leave. I need some time alone." he said coldly.

Hiashi reached out and touched him but Naruto moved away and stood up.

Turning to look at his husband with tear-filled eyes Naruto said. "Get out."

Hiashi felt as if his heart had stopped when he heard his spouse speak to him in such a cold voice but he knew that he deserved it and nodded.

"Very well, send for me when you need me." He told him. "You should also know that Shurei and Takahiro came by tonight looking for you. They wanted to tell you that they didn't want to lose you as there brother regardless of whatever mistakes there mother had made."

He got dressed silently and then he left the room and returned to his own bedroom in the Hyuuga compound. As he laid on his bed alone, he thought about all of the mistakes he had made and silently prayed for forgiveness as he had been doing ever since he got to know the blonde. He was also extremely afraid as he knew that his spouse was pregnant and needed his love and care instead of the pain and sadness he had just given him.

Naruto crawled back into his bed and placed his arm over his already increasing girth. He would have to add another seal on his necklace from Tsunade to hide his pregnancy as well. He thought of everything that had happened that day and he began to cry. Perhaps it was hormones or from the pain in his heart , he didn't know. All he knew was that he felt cold deep within his soul. He cried so much that he fell asleep with tears in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another realm….

The god continued to look down upon the one he wanted and couldn't wait to take his bride into his arms. But there was someone in his way, someone who had to be removed soon. He decided to contact another human that would be of use to him. This human was one of the worst sort but he would be incredibly useful.

Contacting him within a dream, he began to speak.

"I know that you can hear me human." he told the man. "I have an offer for you."

"I'm listening." said the human that was not completely human.

"I want you to help to kill a certain man." the god told him. "In return I will give you a body that will never age or be destroyed. If you do this I will make you and your village powerful."

The man known as Orochimaru smiled. "Who do I have to kill?" he asked.

I'll tell you when the time is right." the god said. "For now I want you to begin preparing for my coming. I will need one hundred sacrifices in order for the gate to open. The sacrifices must of course be children. I will show you the ritual that needs to be performed when you have the sacrifices ready."

"Of course." came orochimarus snake-like voice.

"I will contact you soon." the god said to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then the god decided to make contact with two men in Iwa. After giving two men more power and a few orders , he returned to his favorite past time these days, bride watching. His beautiful bride truly was quite stunning. There were a lot of obstacles in his way, but he would overcome them to claim the one that was meant for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the Shinigami…

The shinigami sat on his throne as he spoke with Kami and Chiyuuki. The three of them had decided to hold this emergency meeting and at the moment Chiyuuki was pissed off.

"You cant do this to him right now!" she hissed at them. "Our son is already dealing with the return of that human bitch and her family. He doesn't need to deal with him too. Imagine what could happen to him since he is currently pregnant as well."

Kami sighed. "We do know that it will upset our son but we are currently doing what we think is best. Sending him back to protect the child he betrayed so long ago. He will be an asset to our son while he is there and his presence will help to finally win over all the villagers who still bare ill will towards Naruto." she told her.

Chiyuuki couldn't argue with that but that didn't mean that she had to like it.

"When will he be sent back?" she asked.

"After the jounin exams are over." the shinigami replied.

Chiyuuki nodded. "Do you know which god is trying to cross over unto the mortal plain?" she asked.

"Yes. But our son doesn't need to know just yet as there is nothing he can do to stop it." Kami said. "At the moment he is doing all that he can by finding and eliminating all the empowered people. Don't worry he wont miscarry or anything of that nature as I would never allow it."

"We'll see." Chiyuuki said annoyed by the fact that her son was being placed in such a compromising position once again. Hadn't he suffered enough in his human life?

She glared at the shinigami and then left for the human realm. Kami disappeared a few seconds later. The shinigami groaned, it appeared that his son wouldn't be the only one sleeping alone tonight at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

In konoha…

A group of people were in a clan house holding a secret meeting. They had once been a part of the village council but Naruto had kicked them out.

"We must do something soon." said one woman. "the demon has become uncontrollable, he must be stopped."

"I agree." said another. " His demonic spawns need to go to."

"But the demon is too powerful." said one. "How are we going to stop him?"

"We'll kill his children." said one. " after we kill the demon's lover , we kidnap them and then murder them and sell their eyes to kumo or use them ourselves and become powerful. We'll take over the village."

"But how will we go about it?" asked one man. "An how will we remove the seals he placed on them?"

"I have an idea." said a girl as she walked into the room, surprising them. " Will you all listen?"

Since they all knew that she hated the demon lover as they did they nodded. When they heard the plan they all grinned. With her help it would be so easy to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

With Naruto…

Naruto woke up that morning feeling resolved. He had thought it over and had decided to let it all go. While he acknowledged the fact that Hiashi had been wrong, he had known that his husband wasn't blameless when he married him and so he would say true to their vows and accept him regardless of his faults. After all hadn't Hiashi done the same when he went to visit his realm. Although he was angry with him, the fact was that he loved and so he had to forgive him. While it would be hard to forget, he would have to try. He was the uke in their relationship, the beta. He would have to forgive and submit to his alpha. He was carrying his child and already married to him , there was no other way. The demon in him would not allow him to reject his mate in such a way even if they hadn't been mated like demons were.

He got himself together and had breakfast with his children and family. He then teleported to the Hyuuga compound and into his husbands bedroom as they needed to talk before going to see the jounin wannabes off. He found Hiashi in his private sitting room drinking tea. He took a minute to observe the older man before revealing his presence and he felt a pang of guilt when he saw how sad the older man actually looked. He had been so busy thinking about himself that he had forgotten to think of how Hiashi must also be feeling and the guilt that he had been living with everyday.

Walking into the room and over to his saddened lover, he went to sit on his lap. The older man pulled him in close and held him and Naruto could actually smell his fear and sadness.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." the older man said sadly.

"Its alright Hia-chan." Naruto told him soothingly. "It all happened a long time ago so just leave it in the past. I-I forgive you so let it go please so that we can move on with our lives. I knew what I was getting into when I married you and even now I wouldn't change the fact that we are involved for anything. No more sadness, no more regrets."

Hiashi nodded. "Thank you . I love you Naruto and although I know I don't deserve you I really do want to make you happy." he confessed seriously.

Naruto shook his head. "You're wrong, in spite of what has happened in the past, you've more than proved it that you do deserve me my love. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. You are my husband, for better or worst." he told the older man.

Hiashi was about to speak but Naruto silenced him with a needy kiss. He shuddered as Hiashi took control of this kiss and began exploring the contours of his mouth, his hands moving down to cup the blonde's firm ass and squeezing them as he pulled him closer. Naruto shifted and lifted his leg up and over until he was straddling the older man.

"I missed holding you last night." Hiashi told him after breaking the kiss, he ran his hand up Narutos inner thighs under the simple black Kimono he was wearing and up to grip his erection as he used the other hand to caress Narutos slightly raised belly. "You're already getting bigger with our child. Seeing you this way turns me on."

Naruto blushed and moaned when Hiashi began stroking his erection as he kissed his neck, licking and trailing his tongue at the side of his neck up to a sensitive spot just below his ear.

"Hiashi more please!" Naruto pleaded as he leaned his head back and allowed himself to be fondled and licked.

He was about to go further when the door behind them opened. There was a gasp as Hiashi removed his hands from certain compromising places and corrected naruto's clothing. They turned around to see a blushing Hinata and a giggling Hanabi.

Turning around to face the two girls as he stood up , Naruto smiled. "Good morning Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan." he said unfazed.

"Good morning Naruto-Kaasan, Otousama." The two women replied coming in.

Hiashi pulled Naruto back down to sit on his lap and a blushing Naruto glared at him disapprovingly before turning back to the two girls with a smile.

"Hanabi-chan are you all ready for the exams?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes I am and I cant wait. I am going to make you both proud." she told them smiling.

Naruto smiled. "You already have. Your father and I will be watching you at the exams and I know that you'll do well. . Be very careful in Iwa Hanabi, as they hate me and will stop at nothing to destroy us. Also Kumo-nins will be there. They don't know that they can no longer acquire your Byakugan and will no doubt try. I have been told that Iwa, Kumo and kiri are trying to form an alliance so be careful. If things begin to get out of control use the seal on your arm to contact me and I will open a portal to pull you all out immediately. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto-kaasan I do." she replied.

Although Hanabi would sooner die than admit it, she was secretly thrilled to finally have a mother as her own had died a few weeks later after giving birth to her. To finally have a mother was a new and interesting experience for her. The fact that Naruto not only accepted it but treated her like a real daughter made it all even better. Yesterday had been one of the best days of her life as she had been able to go shopping and hang out like a normal girl with her mother. Something that she had never gotten the chance to do before.

While she was thinking Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan , I have a special s-rank mission for you as well. You will be going to Ame everyday via demonic portal to work in their hospital and nursing school for a month. Don't worry about the herbal store, it will be fine. Haku needs the help and you are the only one I can think of that can help right now. You will do this for a duration of two months if you agree. We will add on if necessary. Also if you accept you may bring your new apprentice with you." He told her.

Hinata nodded. "I accept." she replied.

"Good." Naruto replied. "You will of course accompany us to watch the jounin exams since your sister is participating."

She nodded gratefully and then Naruto got up. "Lets all go to the gate as it is almost time to leave."

They all nodded and left for the Gates of Konoha. The others were all already there and Naruto grinned. It glad to see that the nins from Ame and Konoha were getting along so well. Due to his special training he had manage to actually be send almost seventeen teams to the jounin exams from Konoha alone. He had also managed to get ten teams from Amegakure, the first time that the village had ever sent that many ninjas. He was now standing outside the village of konoha where all the teams from both Konoha and Ame would be leaving from with six large dragons to fly them there .

"We'll make you proud boss."Konohamaru said with a grin.

Naruto grinned. "I know you will otouto. You all will. Just be careful in Iwa okay? They hate me and konoha and would do anything they can to hurt you guys or kill you." he warned.

"We know Naruto-niisama." Hanabi replied., usually her usual address for him while in public.

Naruto smiled and then looked around at all of them. He saw a smirking Sasuke, already over the episode of what had happened to his family. Naruto looked closer and was surprised by what he saw in his eyes, for the first time since he had known him the brunette eyes weren't so shadowed or hateful. Instead, they looked lighter, a bit kinder. It pleased him immensely, perhaps there was hope for him yet. He looked at Sasuke's team and noticed that Karin was glaring at him. Arching a brow at that , he continued to look on at them. Sasuke's sensei was of course Kakashi but he didn't care about that anymore.

Sighing he became even more serious. "According to my sources Kiri, Iwa and Kumo are trying to form an alliance against us. That means that they will no doubt try to illiminate as many of you as they can. I want you two villages to look out for each other as they will no doubt be doing that for their allies. Also , Oto will no doubt be trying to reaquire a certain former missing -nin. Be on the lookout for them. Also , if said former missing nins try to have a change of heart, you have my full permission to eliminate them." he said coldly and everyone gasped.

"Lord Hokage, surely you don't mean that?"Kakashi said in shock.

Naruto nodded. "Yes I do. In other words, if one Sasuke Uchiha, Karin and Suigetsu decide to go on the run then you have my permission to kill them. And don't bother telling me about the sharingan Hatake as it is really not that important to me. My mother is the source of the sharingan and in so doing so am I . I can always create more and as such do not have to cater to a humans need for the melodramatic or their annoying habit of overlooking the sins of the damned. Also , as a warning Uchiha, if you do decide to run off, well lets just say that the sharingan will self distruct and since it is a blood limit that is definitely not a good thing for you as it will kill you. The lesson here for you and other humans is to beware gifts given to you by demons as there are usually strings attached. Also remember that a few people put their careers on the line for you to have this chance and will be executed if you betray this village. I'm sure that means nothing to you but I assure you that if you cause there deaths it will be a one way ticket directly to the torture chambers in my realm. Am I clear?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "yes Hokage-sama." he replied looking a bit pale.

"Good." Naruto said , then he clapped his hands and three carraiges appeared being driven by flying dragons.

There were two dragons for each carraige and the carriages and dragons were all gold in color. They had the Kuran royal crest on them and the ninjas and villagers who saw them were in awe at the beauty of them.

Naruto turned to the ninjas once again. " These are a few of my royal carraiges that will be taking you to Iwa. There are made to carry thirty people comfortably in each and have all that you will need for the trip. They also come equipped with servants and food as well as bedding but you wont be needing those. And yes, they are solid gold so be gentle with them. There will be fifteen of you in each carriage. The senseis will be divided accordingly. You will be delivered to the gates of Iwa in less than a day. In each carraige there are a bunch of sealing scrolls. Each person is to take three each and you will use one to seal in weapons, the other to seal in medical supplies and the final one for food. All these scrolls need to be unsealed is your blood. Food and medical supplies are already stored into the scrolls with the kanji for food and medicine written on it. You just need to seal your things in the remaining one. Each person on the team should have there own three scrolls just in case you all get separated. Also , the sealing seals that are on your arms that I placed on them a few weeks ago can be used for sealing the three special scrolls in them. This will give you less to carry physically and more energy since you arent lugging anything around. On the top seals that have the kanji for voice, if you need to communicate with each other, simple send chakra to it or touch it while thinking of what you want them to know. Also remember that Suna is our ally. Between the three of you , you should be fine. Trust no one but your comrades and you may survive. Do not underestimate your enemies and please remember to look underneath the underneath. That is all for now. Good luck and kick there asses so that I can get to rub it in their faces about how superior you all are when I get there." he said grinning.

Hiashi came and wrapped and arm around him, kissing him lightly as they watched the eager ninjas begin to board the carraiges . Hanabi hurried over and hugged Hiashi and naruto.

"Bye kaasan, tousan." she whispered before running off.

Naruto smiled but then rolled his eyes when Sasuke stopped long enough to glare at Hiashi before leaving. Hiashi chuckled at that and Naruto swatted him on the arm before going over to watch them all fly off in the carriages. The people of Konoha cheered as they all watched them go and Naruto smiled before teleporting to his office with Hiashi. Tsunade was also there and for the next hour he handed out missions as usual. Then he said goodbye to Hiashi and was planning on working until lunch when a disturbance was heard in Konoha near the dango shop. He sighed and went to join Sai and Itachi who were already there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kushina…

Kushina woke up that morning in tears. The memories of the first year of Naruto's life had been so terrible that she had spent most of it screaming. It terrified her to think that she had fourteen more nights of this to get through and she shivered in fear. Her children had returned the night before and all three of them refused to speak to her. Her clansmen weren't much better either and looked at her with open loathing and disgust.

She got dressed that morning and left the clan's compound with her children for the ninja academy since today would be her first day working there. Upon reaching the academy, her children grudgingly said goodbye and left after showing her Iruka was. She cringed when she saw a clone of her son talking to the man. Watching silently away from them , she saw her son's clone say goodbye to the children he had adopted or had under his apprenticeship much like a parent would and inwardly frowned as she noticed a few other orphans watching as well. The look of longing and sadness broke her heart and she watched as Naruto went over to speak with a few of them before allowing them to leave. By the time the orphans had left , they were smiling as well. As she stood there she wondered, how many times had Naruto had that same sad and lonely look on his face because no one was there waiting for him or seeing him off to school? How many times had he had to watch other children and their parents in a similar setting as she had just done now? Guilt flooded her as she thought about it and watched as her son said goodbye to the scarred man before leaving.

She inwardly cringed since she knew that this was the man that her son had assigned her to.

Going over to him , she said nervously. "Good morning Umino-san. My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I've been assigned to be your assistant by the Hokage." she told him.

Iruka glared at her. "I know who you are Uzumaki san." He said coldly. " and you have some nerve coming back here after what you did to my Naruto. What kind of woman abandons her own child?"

She gasped at the direct attack and began to tremble. Iruka saw her shaking and began to feel sorry for her against his better judgement.

Sighing he said. "Look, what you did was wrong and we both know it but I'm prepared to give you a chance. We'll see where we go from there. Since you'll be my assistant let me show you what we'll be doing today. We used to only have one day of training and four days of book work but Naruto changed that. Now we have four days of training and one day of book work after an hour of physical training. We teach them real jutsus and techniques not just to basics. On the fifth day we also teach them about the nuke-nins in the bingo book so that they will know if they run into any. Naruto has made it so that not even the mist village's genin can hold a candle to ours. The closest is Suna and that's because naruto and Gaara are brothers. Also, all of the children under his private apprenticeship were once dead lasts. Now that is no onger the case at all. In fact the position as top rookie keeps changing every single day at the rate they are all going. Under his rule and in the short time he had been in training, Konoha has prospered . We are no longer in dept and homelessness is at an all time low. We have less orphans since Naruto adopted most of them and there are more jobs here than in any other village due to him starting a herbal company and investing in a few others. Naruto has made more positive changes to this village than all of the Hokages combined. He has even removed the bird cage seals from the Hyuuga branch members and made it into one single family. In the next genin and chuunin exams, we'll have a lot of participants from Konoha. We even have a certified medical school now due to him requesting it and helping to provide the funding. Now all you have to do for the next few days is watch and learn and you'll be fine." he told her with a smile.

She nodded gratefully and for the rest of the day, they worked well together. At the end of the day Iruka complimented her on her ability to learn fast and they parted ways. She smiled as she walked home and for the first time, she actually felt as if she would be okay since coming to Konoha. Unfortunately for her she had forgotten that she had fourteen more nights to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hinata…

After seeing her sister off , Hinata returned to her home to gather up her things for the trip to Ame. She had always been a practical girl and as she walked to go find her new _apprentice _she thought about the unexpected twist her life had recently taken. Kiba had been trying to get her to see him since that morning in Naruto's office but she had refused. She was on her way to the meeting place to see the girl who had been sleeping with her husband when she ran into said husband. She took one look at him and could tell that he had been waiting for her there.

Walking over to her with flowers and a sheepish grin, he said. "Um… hey Hinata can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked extending the flowers to her.

Hinata gave him a full factor Hyuuga glare and ignored the flowers. "I don't think that we have anything to talk about Kiba. Naruto-sama has given his permission for the divorce and the elders of our families are currently sorting through all the other terms of our contract. This marriage ended when you cheated on me." she said coldly.

Kiba grabbed her hand desperately. "Hinata-hime please. I know what I did was wrong but she seduced me. Lets just forget about it and start over again. It could be just like before. What do you say Hinata-hime?" he said seductively, moving in closer.

Hinata pushed him away angrily. "It's over Kiba get used to it. You should have thought of that before you had an affair." she told him and shrugged his hand off before beginning to walk away again.

"WAIT!" kiba yelled angrily, unused to being denied. He grabbed her arm again. "If you leave me then I'll lose my position as clan heir and my sister will be the one to take over from my mom instead. Come on Hinata, you're a nice girl. You've got to help me!"

Hinata took a good look at Kiba and silently wondered why she had ever decided to marry a loser like him in the first place. Oh right now she remembered, it was because of the council of elders. She had only agreed because of the kind girl she was and the need for her father's approval. Good thing that Naruto had killed them or she probably be doing the same right now.

Glaring she said. " That really isnt my problem Kiba-kun as you were the one that ruined our pathetic excuse of a marriage all because you wanted to prove that you were a real man. Now its finally time to reap what you sow." she tried to yank her hand away but he held on tight and began squeezing.

An ugly snarl appeared on his face as he looked down at her. "I only cheated on you because you were such a cold fish in bed. You were so boring that it was like fucking a corpse. Hell, you couldn't even give head properly. I guess that everyone was right after all. Hanabi is better and I should have married her instead of a useless bitch like you. Now that I have no use for you who do you think is going to want you now? Naruto? He's your father's bitch so he definitely doesn't want you . It's disgusting the way he acts around your father. The Hyuuga clan has really fallen far to take the demon child in as a whore. Face it Hinata you are weak, useless and pathetic. No one in there right mind would actually want you now that you're no longer a virgin. You're just a used up whore now!" he jeered at her.

For a minute Hinata felt as if she was back to being a frightened and shy girl that she once was but then she remembered Naruto and how he had stood up for her against sakura. Her eyes hardened as she regained her resolve. It was time for her to be strong on her own if she were to prove to Naruto that she was worthy of being his stepdaughter and his barer of justice. She would no longer doubt herself or be weak . Pulling back a chakra coated fist, she knocked Kiba hard in the gut and he flew through the air across the street and slammed into Anko who had been standing outside her favorite Dango shop eating Dango and drinking red bean soup . The two of them fell to the floor and the soup spilled as the Dango flew through the air . Akamaru whimpered and went to hide behind Hinata when he saw what had happened. Anko who had been watching the two of them and had not only seen everything but had heard it all as well was pissed. Add to that the dogboy had also spilled her soup and Dango and she wanted retribution. Kiba paled when he saw who he was currently lying on but took the time to cop a feel of her voluptuous chest.

She shoved him off her and stood up angrily. " hidden Shadow snake hands." She yelled out and various types of snakes shot out from her hand and unto the frightened man.

They wrapped around him securely and held him in place. Kiba whimpered as he watched her pull out a few senbons and lick them and Hinata grinned. Over the last few years , with Naruto's help she had gotten to know anko pretty well and gotten to see under the tough exterior. She and the snake princess were now close friends, a friendship that was only possible through Naruto. The fact that Kiba not only insulted her but Naruto as well, a big no-no for anyone who knew Anko well as she was a fan girl of the blonde Rokudaime.

To her utter annoyance Itachi and Sai appeared and stopped the woman before she could add a few senbons to the already snake bitten dogman.

"What's seems to be the problem?" Itachi asked.

Anko turned to glare at him just as Naruto arrived and said. "This sonnovabitch was harassing Hinata and hurting her. Then he had the nerve to call the Hokage a whore and a bitch. He even said that it was a shame that a Hyuuga would take the demon child as a lover.!" she said pissed. "I was just teaching him the proper respect."

By now a crowd had gathered and many people were nodding their heads in agreement to what she had just said. Most people had come around after a while and now openly liked Naruto. They all wanted blood for this insult to there hokage. Everyone looked at Naruto to see what he would say to that.

Naruto calmly walked over to him with a fake smile. "hey dog breath. They are lying right?" he asked sweetly although he knew that they weren't.

Kiba paled. "Hokage-sama I didn't mean it." he began but the glare Naruto gave him shut him up soundly.

"Did I not say that I would not take anymore abuse from you humans?" naruto asked coldly. "I gave you power and a long life and this is how you repay me? How like a human from this village to be this way. Well fine then. What I gave out of kindness and friendship , I shall now take back." he said coldly and his hand , now covered in purple chakra, was placed over Kiba's heart and began to use it to suck out all the power and long life that he had given him.

Kiba screamed in pain and horror as he felt as if his soul was being ripped out and even Tsume who had appeared on the scene could only watch in horror and pity for her son. Naruto removed all of the power he had given him completely and Kiba now lay limp, held up by a few vines that Naruto had grown to keep him in place. Then Naruto removed his hand as the seals on Kiba's arm that marked him as one of them shattered and was faded away. Naruto's hand was now burned into Kiba's skin directly over his heart like a red tattoo and it had the mark of the damned on it.

"Due to your betrayal, I curse you to walk this realm for a hundred years or until you redeem yourself in my eyes. At the end of that time period if you have not proven your worth , you shall go directly to hell to be tortured for all eternity. Your offspring shall be cursed as well and will only live to the age of eighteen as you are now. They will bare my hand and mark over their hearts as you do now, to remind them of the insult that you have dealt me today. If they live a terrible life then they too shall go directly to hell to suffer the same fate as you but if they redeem themselves they shall be forgiven and the mark removed. As I will it so shall it be." he said coldly.

Then he used his sharingan eye to remove all of the memories Kiba had of his training and the secrets he had been told and walked away leaving a shocked crowd.

They all began to feel afraid as they now knew that Naruto really as serious about giving back as good as he got if they harmed him or his children. Hinata actually felt sorry for kiba but she knew that justice had been served as Kiba had always been one of those to belittle naruto from day one.

Hinata turned and looked at Kiba. " You brought this upon yourself Kiba-kun. I'm sure that next time you'll think before you speak." she said coldly before walking away.

She went to the meeting place where the girl was waiting for her nervously. "Hyuuga-sama I," she began but a cold glare from Hinata cut her off.

"Save it." Hinata said coldly. "You knew he was married but you did it anyway so there is no excuse. Now lets go, I don't have all day. I want you to know right now that if you disobey my orders I will be speaking to the Hokage about it." then she turned and they walked to the Kuran palace together.

They entered Ame a few minutes later and Hinata took great pleasure in working her to the bones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto …

An annoyed Naruto returned to his office to find his husband waiting for him.

"What happened?" asked Hiashi worriedly.

"Kiba decided to act like an asshole and he was openly harassing Hinata-chan. You would have been very proud to see her as she knocked him across the road with a tsunade god punch. Unfortunately for Kiba he landed unto Anko who was about to annihilate him. Apparently he also had the audacity to call me a whore and a bitch. Naturally that upset me. So I took back what I gave him as he is undeserving." he told his lover tiredly as he climbed onto the older man's lap and allowed himself to be cuddled.

Hiashi scowled at that but continued to stroke his purring lover. They remained that way for a few minutes before Naruto sat up and turned to look at Hiashi.

"Hia-chan there is something I want to talk to you about." Naruto told him seriously. "Its about Hanabi, she and Kyoya have been dating in secret for a while now. It began while they were training together . Now due to the time change on my estate, that actually means that they've been dating for years. They want to get married because they love each other but she doesn't know how to tell you that. Especially due to the current situation with Hinata and Kiba. Keep in mind that unlike with Kiba when we demons take and mark our mates, it is for life so you wont be having the same problem with the two of them that you now have with kiba and Hinata. I know that this is sudden but please at least think about it okay. I want to give her an answer as soon as I go to Iwa so that she will be able to perform well without worry."

Hiashi sighed and nodded. "Let me meet the young man first and then I'll decide okay. This will take a bit of getting used to." he said then chuckled. "They really did accept you as their mother my love. This is exactly the kind of thing that they would confide in their mother about before telling their father. Hinata only had her mother for three years and Hanabi a few weeks . They have always wanted a mother's love but I wasn't able to give them that. Actually I wasn't much of a real father until you came into our lives. I need to thank you for taking them shopping as well. Although I didn't understand it before , I do now. It really helped to restore Hinata's confidence in herself as I'm sure she must have been feeling horrible due to the failure of her marriage. You really have been the best thing that could ever happen to us ." he said kissing the blonde.

Naruto blushed and a heated make -out session followed before he kicked his chuckling husband out. They met back up for lunch with his children and then Naruto spent the rest of the day working with the Hyuugas on his new Kaiten along with teaching his children a few new jutsus from his arsenal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Iwa…

Hanabi, Konohamaru and the others arrived two hours after leaving Konoha. They drew a lot of attention due to the flying carraiges but the ignored that and unloaded themselves and their things. They entered the village and ignored all the killing intent coming at them with a smirk. They saw a group of Suna nins waiting for them with Baki and went over to greet them.

"Yo Baki-san." Kakashi said jovially as always.

"Kakashi-san." Baki said returning his greeting. "I assume your Hokage filled you in on everything?"

Kakashi and the other jounins nodded. "yes he did. He also told us to have all our teams work together on this if they can since we are in seriously dangerous territory."

They all agreed and after chatting a bit more, they all went to the hotel. It was ironic to find that they were all staying in the same hotel. Naruto's idea no doubt , so it made it easier for them to meet.

They spent the rest of the day getting around the village made of rocks and scouting out the landscape. They had a few run ins with the locals, but nothing that they couldn't handle.

AUTHORS NOTE: UNBETAED SO SORRY FOR THE ERRORS.


	33. WELCOME TO IWA

The next morning…

They all met up inside the arena and waited for the proctors of the exams to speak. A short man wearing Iwa's jounin gear , wearing a pair of glasses like Ebisu's walked into the room and stood in front of them. He had a scar on his nose like Iruka , beady brown eyes and blue hair.

"Good morning." the man began. "My name is takuto Matsumoto and I will be your proctor for this portion of the exams. You will each be given a scroll of a different color that you need to get to the safe point in the middle of the maze we have set up. In order to pass you must not only het through the maze with your entire team intact , but you must defeat two teams and take their scroll as well. When you get to the middle of the maze a jounin will be there awaiting you if you make it that far. Once you get there you must switch the scrolls in your possession for a special kunai they will give you and make your way back here. You must also take the hetai ate of every nin you defeat. You must check in in the middle of the maze before returning with the Kunai or you will be disqualified. You will also be disqualified if your team loses or a member or is too injured to participate. Another way to be disqualified is to not complete the task you were given. Bare in mind that not only will there be other teams trying to stop you, but there will be animals and protors of this exam as well. Also , a warning to all of you. The longer you stay in the maze the stranger things become. You see, people change in the maze and not for the better at all. The maze itself is also known to change and you could get lost in their forever so be very careful. Are there any questions so far?" he asked.

Since no one had any , he had them get in line to receive their scrolls. Then he had each team go to a gate with their teams and wait for it to open . The maze itself was made of stone instead of plants like a normal maze and it looked all the same in every part of it and they knew that it would be hard for them to identify their locations. They saw a map of the maze that the proctor showed them and Sasuke used his team to copy it for them, Hanabi used her Byakugan to look at it and quickly sketched it on her arm, Konohamaru used a scroll that he had gotten from Naruto on the second day of training and used a jutsu to copy it there. All over people were trying to do the same thing with all sorts of different methods.

Then a flare went of and the gates opened and they all hurried into the maze at full speed. Tohru Nagase a genjutsu specialist and medic nin and Keiji Saikawa a swordsman and ninjutsu specialist were the two people on Hanabis team. They had come together as a team after Hanabi had made Chuunin and her teammates hadn't . Tohru had shaggy black hair with slanted green eyes and soft thin lips in a oval face. He was rather tall for his age , reaching almost 5'11 inches and wore the chuunin uniform. He was also rather laid back and had a tendency to be late like Kakashi was. Keiji was more effeminate and had a heart shaped face with soft white hair and gold colored eyes. He was 5'6 and wore baggy black ninja shorts with lots of pockets and a ninja shirt under his chuunin vest since he couldn't be bothered putting on the entire uniform . Since then they had been working together for almost a year now. It worked well since they all had specialties and trained hard to perfect their techniques.

Entering the maze the two teammates turned to Hanabi and she nodded. "Byakugan." she said activating her blood limit. "I see six teams within a ten miles radius of here. Two are konoha nins, the rest are Kumo, Iwa and Kiri nins. Lets go for the Kumo nins first." she told them and the two of them nodded.

They took off full speed ahead with Hanabi using her Byakugan to lead the way and avoiding all the traps that had been laid. Everything was going smoothly until Hanabi saw three proctors waiting to abush them up ahead in the walls. Signaling her teammates, they immediately got a plan together. As soon as they reached the corner where the proctors were hidden, one of the proctors came out to ambish them. Hanabi quickly Jyuukened him, leaving him unconscious and ripping off his hetai ate before quickly dodging the next proctor.

"_**Doton :doryudan (Earth release: earth dragon bullet)!" **_yelled Keishi behind her.

A hug dragon made of mud flew up into the air and began spitting bullets of mud at the proctor. It hit the proctor hard knocking him out before he could move as Hanabi used _**Kawarimi no jutsu (replacement technique) **_and Tohru used a _**Tsunade god punch **_to knock out the third one. Then removing the hetai ate and tieing them up, they found the team that they had been after and hurried after them.

They found the Kumo team laying out traps after beating a team for their scroll. Fortunately for them the team hadn't noticed their approach which gave them the advantage. Giving a nod to tohru and Keiji to get into position to begin their three man attack.

"_**Kuran Style: Demonic illusion jutsu!" **_Tohru whispered activating a genjutsu that Naruto had taught them .

He knew when the genjutsu had taken effect on the three men as they began screaming as if the worst demons of hell were torturing them and they were. The genjutsu version anyway. It made them think that they were actually in the torture chambers of hell being tortured. Naruto had made the jutsu as realistic as possible and it was no surprise when the Kumo nins died of a heart attack due to them being frightened to death.

Hanabi and Keiji snickered at that.

"I guess that's payback for what happened to your uncle so long ago eh Hanabi?" said Keiji. "Even if he is alive again."

Hanabi nodded to that. "Lets go get their hetai-ates and scroll." she told them.

The two boys nodded and then grinned when they realized that they had managed to get two for the price of one off them as it seemed that they had ambushed a team before they had arrived to defeat them. They also took the hetai-ates of the team that the kumo-nins had defeated and then got ready to leave. Hanabi activated her byakugan and groaned when she realized that the maze had changed while they had been busy. It was in moments like these that she was thankful for her bloodline limit. Using her Byakugan to find the way, she began leading her team through the maze . It was around midnight when they reached the middle of the maze and that was after fighting four more teams and taking their scrolls and Hitae ate, as well as beating up a few proctors and avoiding all the traps in the maze and its constant changes. Upon reaching the middle of the maze, they turned in their scrolls and confiscated hetai ates and then sat down to eat . It had surprised them all to find out that they were the first team to reach the middle and were on their way to making new records. After eating they began making their way through the maze without stopping to sleep and managed to make it out by morning, in spite of all the obstacles. Overall they were the first team to finish the first part of the exams and they decided to train and relax while they waited for the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Sasuke and his team…

Sasuke was not having a good day. It had come as a surprise to hear Naruto coldly give the order to kill him if he tried to run off again. Although he had known that the blonde was angry with him , he hadn't known that he had no second thoughts about killing him. His mind kept on going back to what his children had said and a part of him now understand the cold reality of what he had truly done so long ago. It must have been hard for Naruto to not only give birth to the product of his rape, but for the people of Konoha to thank him for it. It must also be hard for him to have to see the person that raped him practically walking around free even after all that he had done. After seeing his parents in purgatory for all eternity had brought it all home to him. He now knew that he was no better than his parents and the conversation that he had had with Itachi afterwards had made him sure of that.

~flashback~

They teleported to the Uchiha compound and Itachi brought him to his room and helped him to lay down after he had been healed up by Tsunade and a few others. They had wanted him to stay in the hospital for observation but he had refused and insisted on being brought home. After putting him down Itachi walked over to a nearby chair and sat down.

"Foolish otouto." Itachi said emotionlessly. "You insulted Naruto-kun today and dared to criticize the way he raised his children. You were wrong."

Sasuke turned and glared at Itachi. "I wasn't wrong, they are mine too and I deserve their respect." he hissed.

Itachi's sharingan flared at that. "No you don't. You raped their mother and left him to die. He had to go through his pregnancy alone and had to live with the fear that someone would kill him while he was unable to fight. We both know that the only reason the council that we had before didn't attempt to do so was simply because of the sharingan. In other words he was only allowed to carry them at the time to preserve our blood limit. I may have been wrong to not tell you the real reason why I did what I did that night but did you ever look to find out why?" he asked coldly.

Sasuke was taken aback by that. No, he hadn't looked at all, he had just taken everything at face value like a fool and had betrayed his only friend and lover, his village and his comrades. Anyone who had cared enough to look could have seen that there was more to the story but he hadn't done so. In fact, he remembered Naruto in one of his rare moments of seriousness at that time had tried to tell him to look 'underneath the underneath' but he had just told him to shut up and called him a dobe like he always did and walked out. His father had been a real bastard to him while he had been alive and had barely given him the time of day. He had seen the way his mother had looked at Naruto whenever they went to the park and saw him playing alone by himself but he had never understood . No he hadn't wanted to understand. His father had raped Naruto repeatedly and tried to kill him and he was no different. It was no wonder that the blonde hated him.

Looking over at his brother, he suddenly felt like a child again. "What should I do Aniki?" he asked softly. "What should I do to make Naruto forgive me and love me again?"

Itachi shook his head. "I don't know Otouto. All I know is that you can try to earn his forgiveness by becoming a better person. As for his love, it too late for that. You have already thrown his love back in his face too many times and betrayed him more than I can count. Even before you left Konoha you betrayed him with pinky. I suggest you move on and try to find someone else, Naruto obviously has." he said seriously.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just turned his face into the pillow and cried in his defeat and own stupidity. He finally began to understand the term 'you don't know what you have til its gone'.

~end flashback~

Although he knew that his brother had told the truth, it was hard to accept and a part of him still considered the dobe his and probably always would. He was still deep in thought when he spotted a sound nin. Gritting his teeth he got ready to fight. It seemed as if every group in the forest had decided to target his team and this was now the fourth sound team he had encountered. They had already fought two Kumo teams , one Kiri and one grass team. Yeah, it really sucked to be him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day three…

They all gathered in the arena where they had first gone before the proctor of that exams. All the teams from Ame made it and thirteen of the teams from Konoha. Suna made out well too and only had two of their fifteen teams dropped out. Two teams from sound, four from Iwa, six from Kumo and Three from Mist. The other villages had two or one teams left.

The Tsuchikage gave the usual speech and then told them that there was still too many. They had the usual preliminary battles and at the end of it Sasuke's team, Hanabi's team, Konohamarus team, Lee's team, three more from Konoha, Three teams from Ame, Suna had six teams, iwa had one, kumo had one, two from mist, none from the other villages. The match was set up as follows.

Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha v.s. Rai Sanami of oto,

Hanabi Hyuuga of Konoha v.s. Sasume Yanagi of Kumo,

Konohamaru Sarutobi v.s. Kubo Tanaki of Kiri,

Kimimaru Kaguya of Konoha v.s. Reiko Minagawa of kiri,

Rock Lee v.s. Shikato Higashi of Iwa,

Shikamaru v.s. Moegi both of Konoha,

Udon v.s. Keiji Saikawa of Konoha,

Tohru Nagase of Konoha v.s. Suigetsu and so on .

They would be given two days to rest and then the main matches would begin on the following day in the arena. The teams all retired to their hotels to rest or to look around the area for a training ground. Kakashi trained his team (Sasuke) and so did the other senseis. They all got ready for Naruto's arrival since they all knew it would be a big deal since he was the son of the yellow flash.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

With the Tsuchikage …

The Tsuchikage was sitting in his office looking at a file of Naruto and frowning. He had only been able to get a photo of him three years ago but rumors said that the blonde was rather ravishing. He doubted that any man could actually get his attention but rumors also said that this blonde had not only gotten the attention of one Hiashi Hyuuga but Uchiha Sasuke and that he

was the real reason Itachi Uchiha massacred his clan. Those facts alone made him become intrigued by the blonde. What kind of boy even if he was a jinchiruuki could inspire such loyalty and love from three very different but extremely powerful men. He had no doubt that the blonde was powerful, after all he had defeated the Akatsuki. He gritted his teeth when he thought of that since the Yonbi was now the Blonde's possession instead of his. It really irked him when he thought about what a blow that was to his village. It was bad enough that his father had soundly defeated them in the third Shinobi war but for his son to actually be surpassing him was rather aggravating. He had also been given a special assignment by a certain God to get close to the blonde and if possible make an alliance with him. If he did he would make his ninjas powerful. Still , considering how strong Konoha was and was still getting it might be a good idea to not piss him off. He would see what happened when he arrived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

It was the day before the exams and Naruto was all ready with his entourage to go to Iwa. He was currently dressed in a red traditional shirt made of the purest silk with the design of a kitsune on it. It also had diamond buttons with gold seams and linings. The shirt was long sleeved and high collared. He also wore a pure white silk coat with his insignia in the middle of the back with the Kanji for king of hell at the top , Amekage on the right it, Hokage on the left and the name kuran underneath the insignia. It was teamed with white silk pants and soft slippers that were red and white in color with little embroidered kitsunes on it. His hair was parted in the middle with a few delicate locks of hair on the front of one of his shoulder flowing down past his waist and the rest flowing like a white-golden river down his back all the way down to the back of his knees. Above his eyes were the red kohl like color and he wore lip gloss to keep his lips moist and soft. On his fingers he wore two rings. One that was created from all the other rings that the Akatsuki once held and another that was a henged version of his wedding ring on his opposite finger to his wedding finger. He had also removed the genjutsu he always wore and could now be seen entirely in his ethereal beauty. Most of his seals were still on, just not the ones that hid his face. He did keep his tails sealed however, intending for that to be a surprise if necessary.

Those that made up his entourage were Gailon , Feilon, Hinata, Kanjero, Hiashi, the Yonbi and his Jinchiruuki, Kyoya , Bisco , Ni, Drakar, Draco , Itachi, Anubis, and two more kitsune demons . There were also shadow demons hidden within each of their shadows. He did also take two jounins from Ame and he left demons to watch over both villages and raised the barrier over Konoha. He also did the same to Ame. Michael and two shinigamis would be coming as well . He left Chiyuuki , the sanbi , Draken, drakiyo and a few others along with his children's bodyguards to watch them. They wouldn't be allowed to leave the palace while he was away however. There were also servants that would be there to take care of all of his needs. He was a king after all. Outside there were six battle dragons and two phoenixes flying around the carriages, on guard just in case of an attack. They were being flown by pure golden dragons that were a part of the royal stables and two on each side of the carriages.

They traveled in a larger carraige than the one that the teams had left in that could seat forty people comfortable. It was also made of gold and the inside had velvety soft silk covered seats with his insignia on them. One of the chairs was obviously made for him due to its throne like appearance. The chairs were loaded down with plush pillows and there were also seatbelts to keep them in place if necessary. The floor was covered in plush rugs and their were servants serving whatever they wanted . Their was also a small bedroom and a small office at the back of the aerial carriage for him if he needed to rest or work.

Upon entering the carriage the servants greeted them and offered them chilled glasses of expensive wine and various delicacies. Naruto turned down the wine and ordered fresh meats with only a hint of color and juice. They all went in and settled down and they began to fly. The various meals came and they all settled down to eat.

"I don't think I've ever had finer wine than this one." Hiashi said seriously. "And that's saying a lot considering I've even had wine with the Daimyo. Its like nothing that I've ever tasted before."

Naruto smiled . "We may be demons but nobody said our taste cant be divine." he told his lover.

Hiashi chuckled at that and looked over at him fondly.

"I cant wait to see my ninjas fight. I'm sure that it will be interesting if nothing else." Naruto said. "I know that Hanabi, Konohamaru and Kakashi's team made it at least. My ame teams should also make it as well, at least six out of ten. Also, knowing Hanabi she no doubt went after a Kumo team first . I wonder how many she managed to kill? This will be fun." he said chuckling.

Hiashi nodded. "yes that does sound like her to me. What do you think father, Hinata?" he asked.

"I think so too Tousama." Hinata agreed.

"Indeed." Kanjero replied. " She has no doubt killed at least one team."

Naruto nodded then said. "Well if you would all excuse me , I need to do some paperwork before I get there." he told them as he picked up his meal and drink.

Hiashi frowned at him. "You're still working even though you are currently going on a business trip?" he asked.

Naruto sighed and turned to Hiashi . "Hia-chan how much paper work do you have to do a day?" he asked calmly.

"About two hours worth everyday why?" he asked.

"Okay then and you have about two hundred people at the most in your clan." Naruto said reasonably. "I have this village _including your clan,_ Amegakure who needs all the help it can get, Wave country whose diamyo insisted that I be their Kage as well due to the fact that they only trust me and an entire realm to manage. In an average day I have to produce at least ten thousand clones to get all the work done , raise my children, do the physical training of my apprentices, train, be in my office for one on one meetings, be with you and protect this realm and my own as well. In an average day I get enough paperwork from both villages and wave country to make have of the forest around Konoha empty. Then there is my own realm. I have enough paperwork from that realm to make the forest of Konoha barren in a single day. What you don't know Hia-chan is that the wing of my palace that I allow no one to go is actually filled with my secretaries and members of state. I assure you honey, there is no such thing as a vacation when you're a king. There are just breaks between problems." he said , then he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Still all this work will wear you out if you don't take a break." Hiashi said disapprovingly. "Its not healthy."

Naruto frowned , he was beginning to get annoyed as he didn't like people telling him what to do.

"While I do concur that I do need a break , now is really not the time for it or have you forgotten that we have more trouble coming?" Naruto said sounding annoyed. " Also had you humans not royally screwed up the balance in all the realms , I would be able to take it a bit easier. Now my men are currently on clean-up duty and restoring things as they should be . You might also want to take into account that if I take a break, then assholes like Orochimaru will be able to use the Edo tensai again. More demons will arrive here and destroy everything. Face it Hiashi, if I take a vacation you're all royally fucked."

Hiashi frowned a bit more but nodded. "I see your point love but still." then he grabbed Naruto and pulled him down closer to him. " If I find that you are overdoing it , I'll do whatever I feel is necessary to stop you. You may not be able to die but that doesn't mean you don't get tired. I'd rather have you annoyed at me than sick." he told him.

Naruto grimaced. "Thank you for worrying Hia-chan but I cannot get sick as you put it. There is no need to worry , I will take care of myself. Now at the speed we are going, we should be in Iwa in three hours, I'll be back in an hour and a half okay?" he said reasonably.

Hiashi nodded. "Very well but if you go beyond that time I'm coming to get you myself." he said warningly.

Naruto arched a brow at that. "Do that and someone will be sleeping alone for the entirety of this trip." he said smugly and sauntered off leaving a twitching Hiashi.

Across from him Kanjero chuckled. " Well I'm glad that he can keep you in line." he told him.

Hiashi glared at his father but said nothing and the others chuckled. Then Kanjero got serious and looked over at his son. He noticed that his son not only look happier, but younger as well.

"Are you happy with him Hiashi?" He asked suddenly and everyone quieted down to hear his answer.

Hiashi smiled surprising his father. "Yes I am. He is stubborn , he disobeys my orders, has no problem slapping me if I piss him off, tells me I'm a bad father when I mess up, will kick me out of bed if I get on his nerves, gets annoyed when I play with his tails too much and it wakes him up , overwork myself and hates when I skip our lunch dates. But on the other hand he is kind and forgiving, loves me in spite of my faults, is willing to be with me even though I will be dead in a few years and he'll be alive for eternity, teaches me how to compromise, made me a better leader and a father, was willing to hide our relationship to protect me, gave my daughters the love and care that I couldn't, takes care of me, is with me even though I have a daughter that is the same age as him, actually insist on having lunch with me so that he can make sure I am eating properly although he would sooner die than admit it, purrs when I play with his tails and is generally fun to be with. I cared about Hinata's mother as she was the mother of my children and was chosen for me by the clan and you . She also had a kind and sweet nature like Hinata but unfortunately she was too docile and could not stand up to me. I had no choice but to marry her for the good of the clan and while I did love her, it was a different type of love that occurred after years of being together. With Naruto its different, I love him completely. While I had to marry my wife out of an obligation , I am with him of my own free will and I am happier than I have ever been. It took me almost three whole years to get past his defenses and get him in my life completely but it was worth it. With him I can be myself instead of the head of the Hyuuga clan or a councilman. I did consider not being with him and breaking up with him a few times however." he answered honestly.

For a minute everyone looked over at him in surprise that he had been so honest.

Hinata who was glaring said. "Why father? Why did you want to break up with him?"

He looked at her and frowned. "because you were in love with him and you deserved him more than I did." he said shocking everyone. " It's ironic isnt it? My daughter and I fell for the same man. Had it happened to someone else I would have found it amusing. My younger daughter is also a part of his fan club and has more pictures of him than I do. I found out when I received three subscriptions when I only ordered one and saw her name on it along with yours. In her room she has a Naruto shrine. All three of us adore the same man." then he began to laugh at that and pretty soon he was joined by everyone else as it was amusing.

Finally sobering up, Hinata said. " Well Naruto has the biggest fan club in the ninja realm as there is one in Suna, Konoha, wave , Tea and Spring that I know of. Face it father, you have the most sought after man in the this realm and the next." she teased.

Hiashi nodded at that. "yes , I do but that just reminds me just how lucky I really am."

They all nodded to that and for the next hour and a half they all talked and relaxed. Another half an hour went by and a tick mark appeared above Hiashi's eyebrow. He excused himself and left to get his errant 'wife'.

Naruto was busily discussing a problem in the demonic realm with a summoned secretary. Hiashi came in and glared and Naruto sighed and then finished up for the moment before dismissing the secretary and getting up. Hiashi pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"You were half an hour longer than you promised." Hiashi said disapprovingly.

Naruto flushed. "Sorry Hia-chan, I was in a important meeting. Before the secretary arrived I was speaking with one of the mages and she had no news as nothing had changed. Every time they tried to used Magic to find out who it was , they are struck down. I told them to lay off it for now while we look around manually." he said sounding worried.

Hiashi nodded in agreement and then led him back out to join the others. Then he had a few servants play music for him and for the next hour he played poker with everyone. At the end of it all he had a big grin on his face as everyone glared at him. His luck in gambling had really come through for him.

Then they reached Iwa and a phoenix demon got into his demoniod form and appeared before the guard that was at the gates to the village. He announced who it was and they were given permission to enter. Naruto's carraiges flew over the gate and landed in the village and many people crowded around to see who it was. Gaara would be arriving the next day since he had some last minute problems he needed to take care of that demanded his presence . All of Ame's , Suna's and Konoha's ninjas were there waiting for him as they had seen his carraige and knew who it was. The Tsuchikage was also waiting to greet him as well and as the dragons and phoenixes landed with the carriage in the center, the crowds grew.

Two dragons in Humanoid form walked up to the carraige and opened the double doors on one side and stood on guard as the first person stepped out. Everyone got out first and then turned to wait for Naruto . Holding out his hand to assist him, Hiashi smiled as his 'wife' stepped out without the usual genjutsu he wore on him. Everyone, even those who had seen him without it before gasped in awe at his beauty and the Tsuchikage found himself entranced. He pushed away his bodyguards and walked over to the beautiful blonde.

"Lord Hokage, welcome to my village. I am Koga no Iwa. You may call me Koga ." He said with a smile .

"Thank you very much Tsuchikage-sama. I am Naruto no Konoha. I have been hoping to see your village for quite some time now." Naruto repled with a smile . " The last time I was here I was too busy training to do so."

The Tsuchikage grinned and began using a hand to usher him forward. "Well in that case I shall personally take the time to show you around." the older man replied.

Hiashi gritted his teeth along with Itachi and Sasuke while everyone else was from Konoha and Ame found it amusing. Most people were glaring at the Tsuchikage for capturing such a beauty's attention for himself.

"I would really like that Tsuchikage-sama." Naruto said in agreement. "But are you sure you have the time? I know what a nightmare paperwork can be . I also know that our villages havent been on the best of terms for quite some time now."

The Tsuchikage laughed . " I would rather be spending time with such a lovely creature than doing boring old paper work. As for our villages not being on the best of terms , I'm sure that we can come to some agreement that satisfies us both." he purred, his voice dripping with innuendos.

Naruto gave him an innocent look. "What did you have in mind Tsuchikage-sama?" he asked.

"Now that I've met you an alliance with Konoha and Ame would definitely be acceptable." the older man said with a lascivious grin. "Perhaps we could discuss it over dinner Hokage-sama." he told Naruto as he took his hand.

Although it wasn't a widely known fact, naruto didn't really like being touched by people he didn't know very well or trust, especially humans. He gave the Tsuchikage a tight smile as he discreetly disengaged himself from the other man.

"Indeed Tsuchikage-sama." Naruto agreed. "We really do have a lot to talk about don't we? Especially about two of my subordinates that were in your care. Perhaps we can talk about it after the exams tomorrow evening as I still have to check in among other things. You are free to show me around however if you want to and dinner is more than acceptable as I am always ready to discuss what is in the best interest for my villages of course."

The Tsuchikage assumed he was talking about one of the people who were there for the exams but only those who knew naruto knew that he meant the Yonbi and its jinchiruuki.

The Tsuchikage shook his head unaware of who he was talking about but agreeing anyway.

"Of course Hokage-sama. I will stop by in about an hour before nightfall in order to escort you around my village." he said half desperately, half hopefully.

Naruto nodded. "Of course , that would be more than acceptable." he replied.

"Very good Hokage-sama." The older man said. " but I insist that you let me take you to your hotel ."

Naruto nodded and allowed the older man to escort him to his hotel floor. Naruto had gotten the two top floors of the hotel reserved for him and his entourage as he didn't want to be running into people he didn't know very often. It also allowed his bodyguards to protect him better.

After showing him to his door, the Tsuchikage reluctantly left and Naruto found himself being dragged into the en suite bedroom by an extremely annoyed Hiashi. Kanjero and most of the others chuckled as they watched an obviously jealous Hiashi carry off his annoyed wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hiashi…

Hiashi was fuming. He couldn't believe that he had to watch some jerk flirt with his wife without being able to say anything. To make it worse his lover had a date with him later. It seems as if he would need to remind who he belonged to. Laying his angry wife on the bed, he began yanking his pants down his legs.

"Hiashi not now!" Naruto insisted. "I need to meet the tsuchikage later and I need to speak with your daughter."

Dropping the blonde's pants and briefs, Hiashi undid his own traditional Hyuuga Kimono and underwear and began stroking his arousal to full awareness.

"Yes right now." Hiashi said passion enflamed as he pulled out a bottle of lube and used it to lubricate himself before pushing in a finger into Naruto's portal.

"Ahhh!" Naruto hiss as it stung. He glared at his lover and tried to push him away. "Not now Hiashi."

Hiashi didn't say anything he just moved his hand down and began stroking the blonde's cock. Naruto shivered and arched his back , pushing his arousal up into his husband's stroking hand. Hiashi used his other hand to lift one of the blonde's legs and slid inside him to the hilt.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed , both in pain and pleasure.

He whimpered as Hiashi began to move . It didn't take him long to begin with the older man and what followed after could only be described as a thorough fucking. Over the next hour Naruto whimpered, moaned, begged and screamed in pleasure as his husband took him over and over again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

With the others…

Most were openly blushing by the time a smirking Hiashi finally came out alone.

"Naruto is currently taking a shower." Hiashi told one of the servants. "Please have his outfit ready for him by the time he's through."

"Yes your highness." the servant replied before hurrying to obey.

He walked over to a chair and sat down with a smug look on his face and kanjero chuckled.

"I definitely see the appeal." Kanjero told his son. "However , he still has to meet with the Tsuchikage later today ."

The smug look faded from Hiashi's countenance and kanjero grinned. It was fun picking on his son.

Ignoring him Hiashi turned to his daughter. "So how was the first part of the exams?" he asked.

"It was easy due to all of the training from Naruto-sama." Hanabi replied honestly. " Tohru had fun using one of his genjutsus on one of the teams we encountered. I also killed a few Kumo nins. Two teams to be exact, it was fun. We also finished first."

Hiashi chuckled. "So we guessed right. We had a feeling you would do that and congratulations on coming in first . Who will you be fighting?" he asked.

An evil smirk appeared on Hanabi's face. "Sasume Yanagi of Kumo."

Hiashi chuckled. "I see. Well I'm sure you will do quite well. Also , about the matter you asked naruto to discuss with me, you have my permission. We will be discussing it later on."

Hanabi beamed at him and nodded. "of course father and thank you so much."

Hiashi shook his head. "Don't thank me, thank naruto."

"Thank me for what?" a voice asked behind him.

Hiashi turned to Naruto who had just walked in wearing a similar outfit to the one he had been wearing earlier. Only this one was gold and white in color.

"For convincing me to agree with Hanabi's request." Hiashi said smirking at his glowering wife.

" There is no need for that Hanabi as I was in agreement with you." Naruto said with smiling at Hanabi before turning back to glare at his smug husband.

He was about to walk over to a chair to sit down but gasped when Hiashi pulled him down unto his lap. He tried to move but Hiashi held him in place stubbornly.

He turned and glared at his smug spouse. "And how old are we today?" he asked coldly.

Hiashi chuckled and Naruto growled at him but didn't move. Turning to look at Hanabi and the others, he smiled.

"So how is it going guys?" he asked. " How many of you made it?"

He grinned when he saw how many there were and congratulated them. " Do you all need any last minute training from me before tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said surprising them. "I want to spar against someone with the Sharingan and who is powerful."

Naruto arched a brow at that. " Why not do so with Kakashi or your brother? He is your sensei after all."

A twitch appeared over Sasuke's eye. " I've already beaten Kakashi-sensei. Itachi helped me to train and you trained him so, train me. I need a challenge."

Naruto shrugged but nodded. "Fine. Let me go play nice with the Tsuchikage and then I'll find you for a quick training session."

"Hn." Sasuke said in agreement.

Naruto was about to speak again but stopped when a viewing screen appeared before him and he turned to see a frantic looking set of bodyguards staring back at him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Y-your majesty your…your children are missing." one of them stuttered out. "We put them in their suites for their midday naps and they asked if they could be alone and when we returned they were gone. We tried to use our link to them to find them but they are deliberately blocking us."

Naruto stiffened when he heard that. " You split them up? You are never to do that. They must stay together in groups of two or more. Their bonds are still developing and since I cant be with them twenty four hours a day , it is necessary. Did I not say not to split them up for any reason?" he growled.

"Yes your majesty but they demanded it as soon as they got here and then got upset and began running around in a rage. It was the only way to calm them." Asami said nervously.

"I see." Naruto replied sighing.

Then he closed his eyes and began concentrating. "I know that all ten of you can hear me. You are to summon yourself to me at once as if I have to come and get you , you will regret it." he said calmly.

Less than a second later ten simultaneous poofs appeared and ten shamefaced and squirming little kitsune boys and girls stood there holding their plushies.

"We're sorry Kaasan." they said cutely and Naruto glared at them.

"Why?" Naruto asked simply.

They all looked up at him and then burst into tears as they ran over to their mother who was still sitting on Hiashi's lap and began climbing him like a jungle jim as they sobbed. Naruto sighed and allowed them all to pile up unto him even though he was sitting on a chuckling Hiashi. He hugged them as they sobbed and inhaled his scent happily, feeling comforted by being so close to their mother. Naruto calmly allowed them to get it all out before they pulled themselves together and slid down looking embarrassed .

Naruto calmly repeated his earlier question. "Why?" he asked.

"Hic… because you didn't want…hic… to take us with you...hic." Replied Ritsuke who was still a bit worked up. " hic…we missed …you hic."

"And you were too far away." Tsunake said tearfully. " We couldn't sense you at all. That has never happened before. The servants always clean your things thoroughly to protect your scent so we couldn't find any of your clothes with your smell on it either. We were scared that someone had taken you away from us."

Naruto got up and made ten clones and picked each of them up, rocking them in his arms as he walked around.

" I left you at home because I felt that you would be safer there." he told them calmly. " I'm sorry that you got scared and became worried but you should know that I would sooner give up all of my kingdom and my soul than leave you all . There is no need to worry. You may stay here with me providing you do not try to ditch your bodyguards again. Also keep in mind that we are currently in hostile territory so you will not be able to wander around here without my permission. Am I clear?" he asked them and they all nodded.

He then began yipping and growling in a calm and comforting rhythm and it soothed his children. Because they were so smart he often forget that they were only two years and a two weeks away from their birthday. He had already began looking out for great gifts and party ideas to make their third birthday perfect and yet here he was making them cry. They began whimpering and began yanking at his clones shirts and he flushed as he allowed his clones to remove their shirts which caused a series a nosebleeds from Hiashi included. Hinata and the other women had enough sense to take as many pictures as they could while holding their noses . Naruto ignored them as he continued to comfort them . He allowed them to inhale his scent even more as they rubbed their cheeks into his naked chests happily. They made soft keening wails and yips back to him as they calmed and continued to rub their noses into his neck with a look of absolute contentment on their faces. They fell of to sleep a few minutes later and Naruto calmly carried them to his newly cleaned up bedroom and laid them in there to rest since they had exhausted themselves crying . He made the clones stay with them and since the bed was more than big enough, it wasn't a problem. Turning to Hiashi with a pout, he curled up on his lap and surprised everyone by transforming into a tiny golden kitsune with black tips on his tails and ears. He looked up at Hiashi soulfully before climbing up his chest and sliding under his husbands Kimono folds. Everyone watched as Hiashi calmly began petting his tails without even batting an eye.

Naruto remained that way for almost fifteen minutes until he felt comforted enough to return to his normal state. He did leave his tail out however since he was enjoying having Hiashi pet them. He created thirty clones and then turned to Sasuke and the others.

"They will be training you for the evening." Naruto informed him. "Don't worry they are my own invention so feel free to hit them as much as you want as they wont go poof until I want them to."

Sasuke glared. "I wanted to train with you personally." he said arrogantly.

Naruto leveled him with a cold glare. " And you are being trained by me. They are clones yes, but they are not your average clone. You will be fine. I doubt you can actually beat all of them anyway. You need to realize Uchiha that I bow only to my will and no one elses. Konoha may worship you but to me you're just another fool that will stand before me in a few years to be judged. Don't waste my time thinking that you can get whatever you demand from me as that is not the case at all." he said coldly.

Sasuke continued to glare for a minute before changing the subject. "What was wrong with my children?" he asked arrogantly.

Naruto arched a brow at that and then chuckled. "Ah so you finally asked, after worrying about yourself first of course. First of all simply consider yourself as a donor as you're nothing else to me and they aren't your children at all. They're mine and only mine as like me, they don't even have a drop of human blood in them. Secondly as for what's wrong with them its quite simple, they missed me. Like me they will reach adulthood in two hundred and fifty years. The first fifty years for them will be the most critical as I cannot be away from them for too long. It is a part of their maturing process. They need to be able to sense , smell and be close to me now more than ever as I am their mother. If they cant do those things at any given time they begin to panic. Also, the fact that they are around humans doesn't help much either. Its demonic instinct to avoid or kill humans if they are a threat. It is why I didn't leave them around humans while I was away. There is also the problem of you. Normally demonic children often have mated parents unless one has been killed but that is not the case with us unfortunately. They know all about you and to put it bluntly they hate you almost as much as I do. You being here, namely around me worries them and arouses their protective instinct. They will need to be around me more than ever." he told him as he took a glass of juice from a servant.

Sasuke glared and was about to say more when a demonic mage appeared before them and bowed to Naruto.

"Forgive me for interrupting your majesty but we have some information that you might want to take a look at." the mage said politely.

Naruto nodded and got up. "Excuse me." He told his guest and walked over to a corner of the room with her and Draken. He returned a few minutes later and returned to sitting on Hiashi's lap with an evil smirk on his face.

"What is it?" Hiashi asked curiously.

Naruto turned to look at him with an evil grin. "Confirmation on what I suspected earlier. The Tsuchikage is one of them as I had suspected before. However you don't need to worry as I sense no threat to my safety from him. Quite the opposite in fact. I'm sure I may find out more later on today or at the matches tomorrow." he replied.

Hiashi frowned. "are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto chuckled. "Yes I am. In fact I find all this rather funny." he confessed.

Hiashi arched a brow at that. "Why?" he asked.

"Because it never sees to amaze me how greedy humans are." Naruto said simply. " I am sure that he thinks he's hit the jackpot right now but that is as far from the case as you can get my eagle. Think about it . When mother gave Madara the sharingan , she added a few clauses as well as limiters to her gift. You had to be close to death to activate it, you have to kill your closest friend to achieve the mangekyo, you have to take your brother's or a close relatives eye to receive the eternal mangekyo and so on. The side effect for doing that is blindness every time you use it, with added side benefit that if they were to foolishly kill her vessel there sharingan would shatter and then kill them slowly and so on. While all along there was a much easier way to achieve all three as I have proven, a pure heart and an incorruptible soul. The point I'm trying to make my eagle is that there is always a catch to the power we give . None of us ever give out power without being able to take it back or without a way to destroy its wielder as we all know how power hungry and greedy humans truly are. Their thirst for vengeance is always their downfall as they will do anything to destroy their opponent. So whoever this being is that gave them their little power boost, they are in for a world of trouble as he no doubts wants something in return for it."

He had given him the ability to understand it a few days ago since he figured it he needed to understand the servants if they chose not to speak to him in his own language. He had done the same to Hanabi and Hinata as well since he considered them his children too.

"So what are you're orders Kaasan?" asked Hanabi in the demonic tongue.

"You are to destroy anyone with that power that is in the exams." Naruto told her. " Just look up at me before the match and I will tell you if I sense anyone with it."

She nodded and they returned to speaking their own tongue. Then Naruto got up and turned to Hiashi with an evil grin. Hiashi arched a brow as he wondered what his lover was up to.

"I'm going to train Sasuke and the others, care to come along?" he asked his husband.

Upon hearing the name Uchiha , Hiashi nodded in agreement and got up. Just as he was about to wake his children to ask if they wanted to come , his clones informed him that they were already up. Apparently they had woken up the minute he put them down.

"We're ready mother." Tatsuke said happily as they hurried over to sniff him once again.

Tsunake hurried over to Hiashi and tugged on his kimono. Looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Unable to resist, he picked her up plushie and all. Inhaling his scent she flushed with pleasure..

"Kawai!" she squealed glomping him.

Hiashi chuckled and began petting her tails causing her to purr.

"What is it with you and tails?" Naruto asked as he sealed in his.

Hiashi flushed a bit. "I think that they are quite adorable, especially on you." he said giving him a once over.

Naruto arched a brow at that and picked up the closest child to him while allowing his clones to carry the rest. "Lets go." he told everyone and they all began making their way outside.

End chapter.

Authors note : this was unbetaed so sorry for the errors. please review, no flames.


	34. JOUNIN EXAMS

_**New chapter…**_

They all walked to a special training ground that they had gotten from Iwa to train in and the training began . While they worked Naruto felt a chakra signature approaching and inwardly scowled when he saw that it was the Tsuchikage.

Turning to him , Naruto pasted a fake smile on his face. " Tsuckikage-sama what a delightful surprise." he said sarcastically.

Not hearing the sarcasm in his voice, Koga smiled. " I'm happy to hear that but I must insist that you call me Koga." he said with a winsome smile.

"Indeed." Naruto replied. "Very well Koga-sama."

Then Koga noticed the children and arched a brow. "I don't remember seeing them when you arrived Naruto-sama. Who are they?"

Naruto looked at him. "They are my children Koga-san." he told him.

"I see." said Koga , looking decidedly displeased. "Where is there mother?" he asked.

"I am." Naruto said shocking the man.

"You mean you gave birth to them?" Koga asked in awe.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Amazing." Koga replied. "I thought you were a man."

A twitch appeared above Narutos eye when he heard that. " I am . Consider me and my brother Sabaku no Gaara unique."

"Fascinating." said Koga. " An ethereal beauty and a male that can actually procreate."

He reached over and was about to touch the child closest to him when their bodyguards who had arrived blocked him as well as their red chakra surrounded them.

"Please refrain from trying to touch them Koga-sama." Naruto replied. " They do not like being touched by humans very much."

Koga nodded. "Ah I see, forgive me." he said stepping back.

Naruto nodded at that but said nothing as the guards moved back and the children moved in closer to their mother.

"So are you enjoying Iwa so far?" Koga asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "Its much different from Konoha and Ame. Still there is a certain beauty to it."

"Thank you," Koga replied flushing in pleasure.

Naruto turned and took a really good look at the man. He was only 5'11 and shorter than Naruto. He was also more robustly build than he was and actually looked like a muscular Chouji. His hair was a dull brown and his had a rounded face and full cheekbones as if there were two large apples on each side. He had grey eyes but he wasn't very handsome at all and Naruto found him rather repulsive.

"How about you Koga-sama?" naruto asked. "No wife or children?"

Koga flushed. "five children, a wife and two mistresses." he said unable to lie to the gorgeous man in front of him.

There was something about Naruto that made him want to bare his soul.

Naruto laughed at that. " I'm glad you didn't bother trying to lie Koga-sama. Still I must ask. What would your wife say about you flirting with me?"

Koga laughed. " My wife and mistresses understand. I merely have to buy them more diamonds and all is forgiven. Besides I think that they would all commend me on my taste in a fine specimen such as yourself." he told him giving him a once over.

"Perhaps." naruto agreed. " But I am one of a kind in every way and as such I do not find cheating pricks very attractive." he said icily.

Koga flushed but refused to give up. " Well then I'll have to find a way to change your mind Naruto-sama as I cannot allow such a rare beauty to slip through my fingers." he said arrogantly. "You will be mine, nothing will get in my way as I always get what I want." he grabbed naruto's hand and raised it up to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Koga-sama but that is impossible." he said politely.

Koga held on to his hand as he continued to caress it. " Is it because of your lover?" he asked. " I heard that he is your only one since the younger Uchiha brother. I must say Naruto-sama, that it would be a shame if I have to remove him. Perhaps you should remove him from your life as I will not take no for an answer." he said warningly, his voice leaving no doubt to anyone's mind that it was a barely hidden threat.

Naruto calmly released his child that he was holding as he set him down to the ground. "Kits, eyes closed please." he said sweetly .

All the children obeyed as Narutos eyes turned black and he Koga found himself being crushed by the invisible hand of wind. Naruto was using wind manipulation at its best. Every ninja and villager in the area was standing there in awe and fear as killing intent was rolling off him in waves. Even the trained anbu guarding the tsuchikage couldn't move.

"Is that a threat Koga-sama?" Naruto said coldly not even bothering to turn to look at him.

The Tsuchikage boldly stared down at him in spite of the fact that he found it hard to breathe. "No it's a promise . You will be mine, even if I have to invade Konoha to take you as my own. Nothing will stop me from making you mine."

"Is that so?" Naruto hissed, in his demonic voice. " You assume a lot human. I'll warn you only once. If you even dare to raise a hand against my village or my lover well lets just say that I will make what my pathetic human father did to your forces look like picking roses compared to what I will do. Unlike him when I am done there would be nothing left, not even the landscape around you . And after that I promise you that there will be no bed of roses after death for you. There will only be pain , torture and despair. So don't fuck with me human , I have very low tolerance for cheating , lying pricks who do not know their place."

Then he flicked a hand and the Tsuchikage dropped. "And that is at my feet. Now try not to be late this evening when you come to pick me up, we have a lot to talk about concerning your treatment of the Yonbi and his jinchiruuki. I suggest you come with an open mind as if you push me further retribution will be swift and painful, at least for you and your village . You may go."

The Tsuchikage stood up and brushed himself off then looked at Naruto and grinned. " Such power and beauty for one so young. He was right after all. Now I want you even more."

Naruto arched a brow at that. " He?" he asked .

The Tsuchikage smiled . "Ah ah ah Hokage-sama. I'm sure that you'll find out soon. Now I look forward to our date later ." he said and began to leave.

"Just a thought Koga-sama." naruto said not even turning to look at him. "Beware of gifts that are given by beings that are more powerful than you as they always want more than you can give in return."

Koga chuckled at that. " I'm sure I can handle whatever they throw at me Naruto-sama." he replied and then left.

"Grrrrrrrr." naruto said annoyed as he nodded and a shadow demon attached itself to the Tsuchikage and left with him. "Fucking annoying." then he calmed down. "relax my eagle. If he is stupid enough to kill you then I assure you , I'll be sending you a lot of company."

Hiashi paled a bit but nodded and then continued playing with Tsunake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

The rest of the training session went by without anymore problems and then they returned to the hotel . After a shower he got dressed for his meeting with the Tsuchikage. He wore a white and gold silk formal kimono with his insignia on the front upper shoulder and his titles at the back. Hiashi was scowling at him but he silently promised to make it up to him later. It was his job to do this after all. Draken, the yonbi and his jinchiruuki who were currently with him, feilon, Gailon and a few shadow demons would be accompanying him to the dinner as bodyguards. Due to the fact that the yonbi jinchiruuki had regressed in age , the tsuchikage hadn't recognized him much to all of the other demons' amusement. He wore diamonds set in gold with his hair loose. There was no doubt about it, he looked stunning. Even Kanjero was openly admiring him. There was a knock at the door and Naruto ignored a scowling Hiashi and went to get it.

"Right on time." Naruto said coldly. " good."

Koga gave him a sheepish smile as he held out a bouquet of roses. " I upset you earlier Naruto-sama, please forgive me. You look stunning."

Naruto arched a brow at that and took the roses. "Thank you but did I not say that this isnt a date?" he said annoyed.

Koga nodded. " Yes, but a man can dream cant he and besides. Its not everyday I get to go out with someone as beautiful as you."

" Hn." Naruto grunted but allowed himself to be escorted out.

They slowly began making their way through the village, Koga pointing out various things as they went by. They finally reached the restaurant and was ushered into a private dining room with their bodyguards.

After ordering naruto got down to business. " We have a problem Koga-sama." he began. " You not only sealed a subordinate of mine but you abused his vessel." he said taking a sip of his wine.

Koga paled upon hearing the words 'sealed' and 'vessel'. "I have no idea what you're talking about Naruto-sama." he hedged.

"Don't you?" Naruto said sweetly. " Well in that case I would like to introduce you to members of my clan. Their names are Takaya and Hiro , formerly known to you as the Yonbi and his jinchiruuki." he said gesturing to them.

Any color Koga had faded away completely then and he now rivaled Orochimaru in pallor. "I-impossible!" he stuttered out in fear.

"Is it?" naruto said coldly. " Now I'll be quite blunt about it Koga-sama. You and your village have wronged us and as their king I demand compensation for what you have done. Now I would like to address your council about this after the jounin exams and depending on your actions between now and then, well lets just say you and your village hangs in the balance. I suggest you go home and think it over . Failure to comply will result in the immediate destruction of your village and I assure you koga-sama, I wont even need an army to do so."

A pale Koga nodded unable to say anything and Naruto continued. " While I do want to settle this peacefully, I will use force if necessary. Also with all of the foreign dignitaries and aristocrats coming here tomorrow , if I decide to destroy your village a lot of these people will be hurt and I am sure that their own villages will demand your head if they are harmed. Now run along Tsuchikage-sama." he said sweetly.

A pale Koga nodded and hurried out the door with his men. Naruto chuckled and continued to eat, thoroughly enjoying his meal. Then he left the restaurant after billing the Tsuchikage and returned to his hotel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the hotel…

Naruto walked in with an evil smirk on his face and found Hiashi sitting there drinking a glass of wine. He walked over to him and kissed him before pulling away. Hiashi glared at him but said nothing and Naruto sighed.

" I'm going to go take another shower as I feel all sweaty. Want to join me?" he whispered to his spouse.

Hiashi arched a brow and then got up and began following the blonde. He walked by the bed and saw his children asleep on it and then he took up two bathrobes before continuing on to the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom , Naruto used a hairclip to pin his long blonde stresses up into a messy bun and then did the same to Hiashi who was currently undressing. He watched his husband undress for a minute and then went over to fill up the large tub that was big enough for four before adding bath salts and bubble bath to it. Then he created a sound barrier as Hiashi stepped into the water and began to undress. Hiashi sat down in the warm water watched his wife undress with a perverted smirk on his face. Naruto slid into the water slowly and moved over to him pulling him in for a deep kiss. He moaned as the older man began exploring his mouth with his tongue and submitted to his passionate kiss. Then he pulled away and moved to the older man's neck, licking and sucking on the spot just below his ear. After making a large Hickie there he moved down further down his body, licking and sucking on his skin as he stroked his arousal. Forcing him to stand up, Naruto pulled his husband's cock deep into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and began sucking it hard as he slid it in and out and played with his scrotum sac.

"Nnngh! Naruto!" Hiashi hissed as he began thrusting into his 'wife's' mouth.

He pushed himself further inside his mouth, enjoying the feel of the warm wetness and steady suction around his thrusting rod . He leaned his head back and groaned in pleasure as Naruto increase the suction and speed. He shouted his enjoyment as he came hard, flooding his wife's mouth with his cum.

Swallowing it all before slipping his husbands cock out of his mouth, he quickly rinsed his mouth out thoroughly before moving over to his husband who was once again seated in the tub. He leaned back and began touching himself, rubbing his nipples and stroking his cock as he allowed his husband to watch. Moving his hand down his body sensually, he slid it around to his portal and slid a finger in.

"Ah Hiashi-sama." He moaned out as he continued to work himself.

He shivered in delight as he stroked himself and slid another finger in. He jerked himself a bit more before moving back over to Hiashi and kissing him. Hiashi slid his hand down the blonde's side, spreading his thighs so that he was straddling his now revived erection. Naruto shivered as he found himself being pushed down on a rather impressive hard on.

"Hiashi-sama!" Naruto gasped out as he slid down on the hard rod , moaning as he felt himself opening up and taking the older man in to the hilt.

He began sliding up and down on his husband's dick, shivering at the exquisite sensation. Arching his back as his husband gripped his hips and continued to slam up into him over and over again, he reached around and grabbed his husband's balls and began stroking them. Hiashi moaned and tightened his grip on the blonde's hips and increasing his thrusts as he leaned down and captured one of his swollen nipples. Naruto gasped out his pleasure with each thrust and when his husband began hitting his sweet spot he lost it. He screamed his husbands name as Hiashi began stroking his cock.

" Oh … Hiashi… I'm …." he didn't get to say anything more because he lost control and came hard, spurting his cum all over their chests and tightening his inner walls around the thrusting rod inside him.

Hiashi gave one more savage thrust up into him and came again , pumping his cum up into the waiting blonde's tight cavern. Naruto laid down on his husband's chest as he tried to catch his breath. Hiashi caressed his back gently as he held him in place. They laid that way for a while until Naruto had regained his strength.

Sitting up on his husband lap with his cock still deep inside him, he smiled. " That was so good Hia-chan." he whispered." I love it when you make love to me. I love you."

" I love you too." Hiashi replied kissing him.

Naruto smiled and laid his head on his husband's chest as he filled him in on all that had happened at the meeting with the Tsuchikage. Hiashi had a few objections at first as he realized the real reason he had decided to stay for three days but at the end of their conversation, he was okay with it. They made love a few more times and then showered before getting out and going to bed next to all of the babies that were asleep on their bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning….

Naruto and the others got ready for the jounin exams and then all left together. He was wearing his Kage robes but they were much different from the others as his had three kages where the word fire kage normally was. The words rain, fire and hell were written there and at the bottom of his robes were little kitsunes running around the hem. He had his hair loose and he was there to welcome Gaara and his entourage. Various aristocrats from the fire country was there as well and the daimyo of wind, rain, wave and fire personally came over to greet him. Then he left his children with Hiashi and their bodyguards and went to sit in the Kage box next to Gaara and the others. There was the usual reaction to his beauty, but he ignored it.

A pale Koga smiled at him nervously and Naruto chuckled. Apparently he was still attracted to him. Politely greeting the nervous man and accepting the bouquet of roses , he smiled.

"Did you think over what we talked about?" naruto asked calmly.

"Yes Naruto-sama I did and my council has agreed to meet you." Koga replied.

Naruto nodded. " Very good, I'm glad you understand." he told him then he turned to watch the matches.

There were no representatives from Oto but Naruto wasn't expecting any.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down in the stadium…

Sasuke and the others stood in a line awaiting the usual speeches to end so that the fighting could begin. Looking up at Naruto, he silently promised himself that he would impress him today as a first step back towards regaining his favor and friendship. He heard his name being called and got ready to fight as the room cleared. He had been given another sword a few days before coming to Iwa by Naruto since he had lost Kusanagi to its rightful owner. Turning to his opponent he smirked when he saw that it was a oto nin.

"So I get to face Orochimaru's little toy do I ?" the smirking Oto nin said . He had his head bandaged the way Dosu's had been and he wore the Oto chuunin outfit. "What ? Did Konoha's new Kage give you a better offer or something?"

Sasuke scowled at that but said nothing and Rai Sanami continued. " hell I don't blame you man . If I had a piece like that asking me for anything I bet that I would have hurried to him too."

Up in the stand naruto scowled at that but did nothing.

Sasuke eyes changed when he heard that and it was then that he noticed the genjutsu that the other man had been casting around him while he spoke.

Breaking it, he flew through a few handsigns. " _**Katon: Gokakyu (fire release: great fireball)!" **_he yelled and a large fireball shot out from him towards the oto nin.

The nin dodged using _**Kawarimi no jutsu **_and then clapped a chakra filled hand, disbursing it into the air around him.

"_**Sound shockwave!" **_he yelled out and the area around Sasuke rippled as he felt his ears make a strange popping sound and begin to bleed. His nose wasn't much better and he puked much to his utter disgust.

The sound nin laughed as he watched Sasuke fall to his knees and ran up to him about to kick him in the gut when Sasuke looked up at him and smirked.

"_**Tsukiyomi!" **_the next thing the unfortunate oto nin knew, he was on a cross in the middle of the Tsukiyomi world with Sasuke looking up at him.

"Welcome to the Tsukiyomi world." he said evilly. " For the next three days you will be stabbed over and over again by a sword." he told him then he left the Tsukiyomi world.

A few minutes later the oto -nin screamed and then passed out.

"Winner - Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha." said the proctor. " next match Hanabi Hyuuga of Konoha versus Sasume Yanagi of Kumo."

Everyone clapped and Naruto smirked. A few medic nins came and took the oto nin away.

Hanabi walked into the field and looked up at Naruto and bowed . Naruto smirked at her cleverness as he nodded to her . Turning to the Kumo nin she got into the jyuuken stance.

"So a Hyuuga." said the Kumo girl smirking. " You know , I don't see why my Kage thinks your eyes are so great. They don't look so impressive to me. Still I think I'll rip them out of you . The kage will surely reward me for it."

This girl was dressed in Kumos chunnin outfit and extremely angry. Keeping her cool, she activated her byakugan.

"_**Lightening style: lightening dragon!" **_the Kumo nin whose name was Sasume yelled.

"_**Kaiten!" **_Hanabi yelled spinning around and deflecting the attack.

Sasume wasted no time as she launched another attack. "_** lightening style : lightening ball!" **_

"_**Doton: Doryu Heki (earth style: earth flow rampart)!" **_Hanabi yelled , not bothering to use the _**Kaiten **_.

Naruto had warned her that the judges were looking for creativity and techniques.

A sturdy wall made of earth shot up and blocked the ball of lightening and Hanabi decided to go on the defensive.

Creating a _**Kuran kage bunshin**_, she switched places and went underground and began making her way to her opponent.

Above her the wall fell and the Kumo nin attacked again. " _**raiton no yaiba**_!" she yelled creating a sword of lightening and charging at her opponent.

" _**Kuran Kitsune kaiten!" **_Hanabi clone yelled as she spun around.

The Kumo nin flew threw the air and landed hard . Struggling to her feat she was surprised to see the real Hanabi spring up from the ground and deliver multiple _**jyuuken **_blows to her body and heart as well as her eyes causing them to explode as she died.

" That is for my uncle, my sister and my family bitch." Hanabi said sneering. " This is what happens when you piss of the Hyuuga clan of Konoha." then she turned and bowed to naruto who smiled and nodded and then walked off while the crowd cheered.

Due to her opponent being killed , the winner is Hanabi Hyuuga." said the proctor and the crowd cheered.

The medic came and took the body away. Meanwhile Hizashi and the rest of the Hyuuga clan felt proud of Hanabi.

" Next match Konohamaru Sarutobi of Konoha versus Kubo Tanaki of Kiri." said the proctor before getting out of the way.

Walking down into the ring and bowing to naruto before turning back , Konohamaru watched as the kiri nin walked down with a sword in his hand and got in a fighting stance. Without batting an eye, Konohamaru touched a seal on his arm and a large sword popped out surprising most people. Getting into his own stance , he got ready to fight.

"That stance. Who taught you?" asked Kubo.

Konohamaru smirked . " I have four senseis that are quite powerful. Naruto niichan the Hokage of Konoha, Hoshigake Kisame, Hayate gekko and Zabuza Momochi." he said shocking most people, especially Kiri. " I am one of the Hokage's special apprentices."

" I thought that they were dead." said the nin in shock.

Konohamaru laughed. " Never underestimate our hokage. He isnt known as the most surprising or most powerful ninja in the world for nothing."

Then he disappeared and reappeared before the nin slashing him in the side. The nin screamed and jumped back as he blocked and then slashed out.

"_**Kirigakure no Jutsu!" **_The Kiri nin yelled and Konohamaru laughed.

" Idiot!" Konohamaru said evilly .

Then he released his gravity seals and began attacking in the fog, silently thanking naruto for teaching him to fight in the dark without sight . Creating two kage bunshins he silently got ready to attack . He reached the Kiri nin was and then managed to cut him again before being blocked . They began fighting in the mist and Konohamaru felt pride that he was actually beating a true mist swordsman. He got nicked a few times but it was nothing serious.

He grinned when his bunshins snuck up behind the man and stabbed him through the heart and lungs. The mist cleared just as he and his clones ripped their swords out of his body. The dead nin dropped and Konohamaru smirked and then turned to Naruto .

Grinning he yelled. " I won narutoniichan!" he screamed happily then he bowed and ran off as Naruto clapped for him.

And on and on it went until only a select few were left standing. There had been a lot of matches as well as the second match ups and now they were down to the final round, an all out last man standing match.

Konohamaru, Hanabi, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, three ame nins , four Suna nins, two from Kumo and Iwa and one from a few other minor villages , three from Kiri.

"Begin." the proctor yelled and the Suna, Konoha and Ame nins looked at each other and nodded and then turned to face off against the others.

"_**Katon:Hosenka (fire release: phoenix immortal fire)!" **_Sasuke yelled , launching numerous fireballs at the nins loaded with chakra coated shurikens.

"_**Doton: Doryu Heki (earth release : earth flow rampart)!" **_yelled a Iwa nin bringing up an earth wall and blocking the attack.

Sasuke smirked when his shurikens began digging through the earth wall to strike at two of the nins hiding behind it. He silently reminded himself to thank Naruto for that technique later as he got ready for his next attack.

The wall fell and the others wasted no time in attacking simultaneously.

"_**Doton : Doryudan (earth release: earth dragon bullet)!" **_Konohamaru yelled forming a huge dragon out of mud and sending it to spit bullets of mud at the enemy.

"_**Katon: Karyu endan (fire release: fire dragon flame bullet)!" **_from lee how could now use chakra. A large fire dragon rose up and flew down unto an unfortunate Kiri nin.

" _**Earth style : Earth fist!" **_yelled Hanabi using one narutos attacks. A huge fist made of earth slammed down on a nin.

"_**Ame secret art: rain of poison needles." **_Yelled an ame nin. Poison needles rained down unto all the enemy nins .

"_**Kamaitachi no Jutsu (cutting whirlwind technique)!" **_said a suna nin waving her huge fan creating a vacuum that ripped all the unfortunate nins in her way apart.

When they were done only two were left and they were barely standing. Hanabi and Konohamaru shunshined up to them.

"_**Suiton: Rasengan!" **_yelled Hanabi as she hit her nin with it in the heart

"_**Doton: rasengan !" **_yelled Konohamaru doing the same.

The nins flew up in the air spinning and slammed into the walls nearby, dead before they even hit it.

Then turning around they all formed a circle and began to fight.

"_**Katon : Gokakyu (fire style : great fireball)!" **_Sasuke yelled launching a fire ball at an ame nin.

" _**Water style: water wall!" **_yelled the ame nin and a huge wall of water rose up and blocked Sasuke's fireball , putting it out.

"_**Konoha sepuu!" **_yelled lee as he slammed into a suna nin knocking him out cold.

"You bastard ! _**Kama Itachi no jutsu (cutting whirlwind technique)!" **_yelled a suna nin.

" _**Doton" Shinju Zanshu (earth release: inner decapitation technique !" **_he yelled hiding underground from the deadly winds.

He came back up and pulled the angry nin underground. By now the others had defeated most of them and only Sasuke, Konohamaru , Lee and Hanabi were left.

"Lets see what you've got my youthful comrades." lee yelled happily causing almost everyone present to wonder if he was on crack.

He sped at Konohamaru who was closest to him and kicked him hard. Before Konohamaru could recover , he used the _**Konoha's secret shadow technique**_ and went behind him , trying to wrap him around in bandages and slam him into the ground hard but before he could do that Konohamaru regained his momentum and turned and head butted rock lee hard. Then he hit him with a chakra coated fist knocking him out cold.

Then he landed and Hanabi was in the middle of them. Sasuke smirked thinking that it was about to be an easy victory against them and got ready to fight. Unfortunately he forgot that Hyuugas were known for close combat as he stood their looking arrogant.

" _**Kuran Kitsune kaiten!" **_Hanabi yelled as she began spinning in the perfected Kaiten that naruto had taught her, finally mastering it. She knocked out both of them cold and then stood up smiling.

" I finally mastered it Naruto-niisama." she said using her old address.

Naruto grinned and everyone including him stood up and clapped for her since she had won. In the end only Konoha , Ame and Suna nins had survived the match much to their Kages displeasure.

"Well I guess its safe to say that our nins made jounin." Naruto said grinning at Gaara.

Gaara nodded in agreement. " Hn." he said in agreement.

"Please remain here for tonight." Naruto told him. " as I have a special meeting with the council here and may need your help."

Gaara nodded in understanding and then the two of them went down to see their nins. Naruto made a brief stop after using his link to his children that they would be brought home to Konoha tonight and that he would see them in the morning. The grumbled but agreed since they could see that their mother was serious. They all hiraishined to Konoha a few minutes later with their bodyguards and entourage in tow, effectively shocking everyone who didn't know that they could do that . Naruto smirked and then went to see his nins again. That evening ninety percent of his nins made jounin or elite status with a few getting anbu recommendation and he felt proud as it was the first time in both Konoha's and ame's history that they had ever managed to get so many jounins passed at one time.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Later on that evening…

Naruto walked to the council room with the aid of an Iwa anbu and entered upon request. He noticed the glares that Hiro was receiving but ignored it and walked into the middle of the room. Snapping a finger , a throne made of wood appeared and he went and sat on it while waiting for the first person to speak.

"You said that you wanted compensation Hokage -sama but for what exactly?" asked a councilman.

Naruto turned and gave him a cold glare. "You know exactly why human so do not play with me." he replied in a demonic voice. " You not only have you dared to imprison one of mine but you went as far as to mistreat his jinchiruuki, the very being that was saving you from his rage. There were many other ways that you could have handled this but you didn't and as such broke all the natural laws of nature due to your own greed and selfishness. How like a human to be such opportunists. In any event I am not here representing Konoha or Ame, I am representing my own realm. Due to your sealing the Yonbi you have all disrupted the balance in this realm and all the others and many lives are at stake because of it. As the judge of this realm as appointed by my parents , I am here to make you answer for your crimes against my kind and against humanity. How do you plead?" he asked .

An enraged councilman stood up . " But that is outrageous ! The demon deserved what he got . We have a right to use its power since he belongs to us!"

Naruto didn't say anything , he simple summoned his soul reaper scythe and threw it at him , allowing it to suck out his soul , leaving only a dried out husk in its place before returning to Naruto and hovering in the air. A few of the ninjas in the room tried to attack but one burst of wind from Naruto slammed them all into the walls hard, knocking them out cold.

"Tsk Tsk." Naruto said coldly as he waved a finger from side to side. " Now let me rephrase that. I Naruto Kuran the son of the Shinigami , Kami and the Kyuubi no kitsune that was born to the vessel Uzumaki Kushina and Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage, is here to judge you all . For the crime of sealing a demon lord and torturing an innocent human child who was sacrificing his life to protect you , you have already condemned yourself to an eternity of hell. I am here to either give you another chance or send you and this entire village directly to hell . Am I making myself clear so far?"

By now most of the councilmen were visibly shaken and were all afraid to speak as they did not want to suffer the same fate as their fellow councilman.

Seeing that he now had their attention, he gave them all a smile that was more like baring teeth. " I see that you're all beginning to understand. Now then, since I have your full attention I will tell you what I want. I want all the people who sealed the Yonbi inside a human child and their families, I want to punish all the people who persecuted him or at least the first born of the head of that clan. As for this council , I already know of all the people on it who constantly voted for him to be killed along with two of their clansmen. My jinchiruuki was forced to live in the worst apartment you could all find after you all murdered his family. I want the people who committed the crime or their descendants. All their monetary effects will be given to him and he is to be allowed to take his family heirlooms and if any of them were destroyed then you will refund him. Those are my terms for now which I believe are rather reasonable since you cannot give him back his childhood or his innocence. Those are my terms for now." he told them all coldly.

By now the council was in outrage and were outright refusing. The fact that they could be loosing money or even their lives had gotten them over their fear rather quickly.

"We refuse!" yelled a councilman. " How dare you you demon scum!"

Naruto chuckled at that and allowed his scythe to take his soul as well as his killing intent flooded the room and began frightening the councilmen.

"What will you do if we refuse Naruto-sama?" asked Koga worriedly.

Naruto smiled. " well I will give you all three months to think on this and to begin making amends or to give us a better offer. After that I will take action. Whatever you decide to do will be on your heads but either way I will not back down as you have sealed your fates as sure as you sealed the Yonbi . You may of course raise and army and attack my village but the result will be worse than what it would have been had it been accepted as I would swoop down upon Iwa with swift wings of death and destroy it completely. You humans have gone too far and your actions just now shoes me that you are not learning from your mistakes at all. Since you will not change on your own, then I will bring about change whether or not you like it." he said calmly as if he were talking about the weather.

There were various yells and curses but he did not care . Calmly raising a hand , he smiled when they all immediately became silent.

" Now that I have given you your options , I shall now take my leave. I will be expecting to hear your answer in at least two months, hopefully before then. If you decide to attack me and mine for any reason before then , then the gloves will be off and the next time I come here it will be to destroy you. I will have my forces hunt you all to the ends of this realm if they have to but you will not escape your fate. That is all for now." he said coldly and walked out of the room with his entourage leaving a frightened council .

They returned to his hotel room and he had his servants pack up all their things and summoned ten carriages that could hold at least forty comfortably since the Daimyos and their entourage had asked to travel with him. He sat down while the servants worked across from Gaara and the others.

"Thank you for standing up for me Narutonii-sama." Hiro told him gratefully.

Naruto shook his head. " That is what family is for . We protect our own." he replied.

"Arent you afraid that they will try to attack you?" Gaara asked.

Naruto laughed. " That is a possibility yes but it is a risk I am willing to take. Consider it a test for this village as it all comes down to one question. " Does humanity deserve to be saved?" It is time that these humans see the errors in their ways as they will not begin to change otherwise."

Gaara nodded in agreement. " So what now?" he asked.

Naruto sighed. " I will return to Konoha tonight instead of tomorrow while you can return to Suna . Considering their reaction , if I stay they will no doubt do something stupid to piss me off and cause me to destroy them. No, we will give them the space they need to cool off and see reason. It's all up to them now."

Gaara stood up. " Then I will see you again soon. I'm leaving now." he told him and Naruto nodded.

End chapter.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. NO FLAMES PLEASE


	35. READERS CHOICE

_**DUE TO ALL THE HATE MAIL I'VE DECIDED TO PUT OUT A POLL.**_

_**IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO REMAIN A HIASHI/NARUTO PAIRING OR DO YOU WANT IT TO BE A NARUTO / ITACHI PAIRING.**_

_**THE CHOICE IS YOURS. PLEASE EMAIL ME YOUR ANSWER.**_


End file.
